Higher Education
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome befriends a nerdy Sesshoumaru and sets out to teach him that there's more to college than studying.
1. Chapter 1

**All prompts for this chapter are from the DDN at Dokuga on 7-5-14**

**Prompt: Ancient Rome**

Kagome smirked as she adjusted her sheet. The toga party was in full swing but she was on the hunt. There was one person who had promised he would be there and she had to find him in the crowd. Finally she spotted him, hiding against a wall, trying to make himself appear as small as possible. He shoved his glasses up his nose and shifted his sheet uncomfortably.

"There you are!" Kagome said while smiling. "I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"That was our deal," he said softly, his voice almost disappearing under the music pounding in the house.

**Prompt: Sun**

Sesshoumaru studied the reason he was at such a wretched event, the miko before him. The sheet she wore bared one shoulder, her skin golden and free of tan lines. Immediately his mind was picturing how she'd managed that and he had to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind.

"Can I go now?" he asked, eager to escape before someone else noticed him. He didn't fit in with this crowd and he knew it.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "You have to have a drink and dance. The whole point in dragging you here was for you to have some fun!"

**Prompt: Brightest Star**

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh and waited as the miko disappeared into the crowd in search of alcohol. He studied the other partiers in their sheets and other costumes and frowned. No one held a candle to Kagome. She was the most beautiful creature in the room, shining brightly in the crowd of students, and yet there she was, holding out a plastic cup for him to take. Why was she there with him? Why had she insisted on his presence to begin with? Why did she see him when he was invisible to the rest of the student body?

**Prompt: Phrase**

Kagome smiled at the nervous taiyoukai as he accepted his cup. He sipped at it like it might be poisonous and she laughed, tipping the bottom to make him drink more.

"It's not going to kill you, Sesshoumaru."

He did his best not to cough as he swallowed down the bitter liquid. If she could drink it then so could he, even if it did burn on the way down.

"There you go, big guy."

"Big guy?" he asked, confused by the nickname. No one ever called him anything but his given name before.

"Big guy," Kagome repeated the phrase.

**Prompt: Red Dog Sacrificed**

"You know you're not a small guy. Why does 'big guy' surprise you?" she asked.

"I have never been called anything other than Sesshoumaru," he replied, sacrificing more brain cells to the alcohol she'd brought him. It went down smoother on the second try, thankfully, and he didn't have the desire to cough it back up.

"Well, now you have," Kagome said with a grin. "You need to get out more. You spend all your time holed up in your room studying."

"Is that not the point to school?" he asked.

"Not the only point! You have to have fun!"

**Prompt: Northern Hemisphere**

"You can spend all your time memorizing facts and figures about all the nations in the Northern hemisphere. You can get perfect scores on all your exams. If you focus only on that, though, your life is going to be very boring. Don't you want to have fun, Sesshoumaru?"

The taiyoukai looked over the girl in front of him for a long moment before nodding. Yes, he did want to have fun, but only if he could do so with her. No one else had ever been able to pull him out of his shell, but Kagome could, and easily.

**Prompt: Hot Weather**

"Gosh, it's hot in here," Kagome said, taking another swig from her cup. "You wanna go outside?"

Yes, he most definitely wanted to go outside. The music was so loud inside that he could literally feel it in his chest and he would do just about anything to escape that situation, except leave Kagome's side. Thankfully, she sensed his discomfort and reached out to grab his hand. She guided him through the crowd and out onto a balcony where the cool night air hit them.

"That's better," Kagome sighed. "Maybe this was a little ambitious for your first time out."

**Prompt: Months of July and August**

"It's actually pretty cool for August," Kagome said, rubbing her bare arms.

Instantly, Sesshoumaru wished he was wearing his usual apparel. If he was, he'd be able to put his suit jacket over her shoulders as men did in romantic movies. Instead, he was stuck in nothing but a sheet and his boxers, so he had nothing to give her to warm her up.

"We can go back inside if you are cold," he said in his soft tone. His voice always made the miko smile. He sounded so mousey, so insecure, and it was her mission to change that.

**Prompt: Evil Time**

"Nah, I'll be fine. We'll only be out here for a few minutes anyway. Then we're going back inside to dance," she said with a wicked smirk. She knew she was pushing him beyond his comfort zone, but that was the point. Sesshoumaru needed to get out there and socialize. He needed to have fun. Ever since she first saw him, sitting alone in the library with a mountain of books in front of him, she knew she needed to help him. He was adorable and he had no idea. No one else could see what she saw in him.

**Prompt: The Book of Common Prayers**

Sesshoumaru said a silent prayer begging the gods to get him out of this one. He had no idea how to dance, had never even tried before, and he just knew he was going to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone, but especially in front of her. He couldn't do this. If he did, she would end up laughing at him. She would put an end to their confusing association and he would be alone again.

"I cannot dance," he said hesitantly. He didn't want to disappoint her, but he didn't want to lose her either.

**Prompt: Wine Goes Sour**

"You'll do fine We just need to get a few more drinks into you," Kagome said with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"What, exactly, are we drinking?" he asked, catching her before she disappeared on him.

"Party punch," she replied.

"And what is that composed of?"

Kagome's smile widened. "Whatever alcohol the frat was able to get their hands on, mixed with fruit punch. It's different every time."

"Is there not any wine?"

The miko laughed. "Wine? I doubt it. Why? Don't ya like the punch?" When he made a face, she laughed. "I know, it's pretty terrible tasting."

**Prompt: Least Rain**

Just as Kagome was about to leave him to get more punch, a girl rushed out onto the balcony covering her mouth with her hand. The miko quickly moved Sesshoumaru out of the way before screaming "Look out below!" Moments later, vomit was raining down on the partygoers dancing beneath the overhang.

Sesshoumaru made a face and Kagome burst out laughing. "Never seen that before, I'll bet."

"I could have lived without ever seeing it, or smelling it," he said while crinkling his nose.

"Come on, let's go back inside," the miko said while tugging at his hand once more.

**Prompt: Sultry Days of Summer**

He loved the way her hand felt holding his. He didn't get a lot of physical contact, none really, and it felt wonderful. It left him wondering what the rest of her might feel like. Sesshoumaru quickly put the thought out of his mind. Kagome was trying to get him to socialize because she felt sorry for him. This would never develop into a true relationship.

Sesshoumaru looked around, finding himself in a crowd of bodies, people rubbing up against each other in a sultry fashion. Is this what she expected him to do? He didn't think he could manage.

**Prompt: Greek Origin**

Still, the idea of having her body pressed against his was thrilling and part of him thought that trying to dance would be worth it. He watched those moving around him, trying to figure out what to do, how to move.

Kagome caught his other hand, standing in front of him, and she laughed at the expression on his face. "You can do this. It has to be easier than learning Latin." When she moved his hands to her hips, Sesshoumaru tensed. She wanted him to touch her? It was a dream come true, but terrifying at the same time.

**Prompt: Mad Dogs**

His hands felt awkward on her hips, but once she started to move, wild dogs couldn't have dragged him away from her. She looked so beautiful, her eyes closed as she allowed the music to pour through her body. She moved fluidly, her hips shifting to the beat that was pounding through the house.

"Come on," she yelled. "Move with me!"

Kagome turned around, pulling his arms around her waist, and began to move against him. Soon his hips were moving with hers while his fingers lay splayed over her abdomen. He'd never felt so free in all his life.

**Prompt: The Sea Boiled**

When the miko opened her eyes again, her whole body tensed. Her ex was standing a short distance away, rage boiling in his eyes. He hadn't been happy when she dumped him and he obviously didn't appreciate seeing her dancing with another male.

Kagome turned quickly and leaned close to Sesshoumaru so that she didn't have to yell. "Whatever he says, ignore him."

"Whatever who says?" the taiyoukai asked in confusion.

"He's my ex and he's a huge jerk. Just ignore him, okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, though fear shot through him. What if her ex confronted him and wanted a fight?

**Prompt: Precession of the equinoxes**

Sesshoumaru glanced around; searching for the male had once been Kagome's boyfriend. His eyes landed on an angry looking fellow and his heart sped up. The guy definitely looked as if he desired to hurt someone, and that someone was likely him. The taiyoukai thanked his lucky stars he wasn't overly large. He was actually of average height and he didn't look especially strong. Though Sesshoumaru was a bookworm, he wasn't a small man and he was physically fit. Still, he had no experience fighting and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wasn't the fighting type.

**Prompt: Watchdog for the Flooding of the Nile**

"Go away, Hojo," Kagome said when the male approached. "I'm not in the mood."

"You know, I didn't believe it when Naraku told me but there you are, whoring it up with some nerd."

"Bite me, Hojo," the miko hissed, backing closer to Sesshoumaru until her body was pressed to his. "What I do now is none of your business and I don't appreciate you having your friends watching me."

"I'll beat him down," Hojo said, stepping closer.

"He's a demon, Hojo. I know you're not that stupid. He could kill you in a second."

"Yeah? Well, let's find out."

**Prompt: Dog Star Sirius**

Yes, he was a dog demon, but Sesshoumaru had never been in a fight before. He'd been on the wrong side of bullying quite a bit in his life, but he'd never fought back, and so he had no idea what to do. Still, hearing this male call Kagome a whore was more than enough to anger him, and the taiyoukai growled softly.

Kagome could feel his growl vibrate through her back and she smiled. Sesshoumaru could handle this, even if he'd never fought before, which wouldn't surprise her. He seemed like a pacifist but Hojo had made him angry.

**Prompt: Dog Hieroglyph**

Sesshoumaru's hands moved from Kagome's abdomen to his sides, his knuckles cracking as he flexed his claws.

"You do not wish to fight me, boy," he said darkly, showing confidence he didn't have.

Kagome smiled as Hojo took a small step back reflexively. "I told you, Hojo," she said. "Now be a good little boy and run along home."

Sesshoumaru allowed the anger inside him to grow until his eyes began to bleed red and he watched as Kagome's ex turned tail and ran. The miko turned in front of him and grinned widely.

"My big, brave hero," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**All prompts used in this chapter are from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt: Nail**

Sesshoumaru awoke in his dorm room slowly, his head pounding painfully. He couldn't believe what he did the night before. He drank alcohol, danced to loud music, and even nearly got into a physical altercation, all at the whim of a female. He'd touched her in ways his hands had never experienced as they danced. He'd never touched a girl before at all, so last night certainly was one full of firsts.

How he had ached to kiss her when she helped him into his room at the end of their evening, but he knew she would never want such a thing. She'd done all she had in the hopes of bringing him out of his shell and teaching him how to have fun, but she wasn't interested in having a relationship with him. He was lucky she'd labeled him a friend and the last thing he wanted was to ruin that friendship. It really was the only one he had.

He went out of his way to be invisible to the student body. It was safer that way. If no one saw him then no one would bully him. He'd had enough of that in middle and high school to last him until the day he died. He'd never really had many friends, though the nerdy crew did tend to stick together. He wouldn't call them friends, however. They were merely people living similar lives to his own, with similar interests. Kagome was different though. He felt like they had a real connection, something he'd never experienced before. This was all scary and new and he would do whatever it took to keep her happy, to keep the friendship going.

He groaned as someone pounded on his door so hard it sounded as if they were nailing it shut. The concussive sound was not helping with his headache at all, so he rose quickly from his bed and stumbled to the door. Sesshoumaru threw it open, ready to complain to whoever was on the other side, but then he saw her.

**Prompt: Socks**

Kagome stood in the hall with two cups of coffee in her hands, though she nearly dropped them as she took in the sight of her friend. Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered to grab his glasses, let alone throw on a robe, and so he was standing before her in nothing but boxers and socks. He looked amazing and Kagome swallowed hard. How had no one seen this side of him before?

Sure, she liked the glasses and thought he was cuter with them on, but his eyes were amazing, a deep swirling gold that sucked her in. His body wasn't what she'd expected of a nerd at all. His chest and abdominal muscles were deeply defined as if he were carved out of marble. His arms and legs weren't bad either, and it took several moments for Kagome to come to her senses and speak.

**Prompt: Jellyfish**

"I... I brought you some coffee. I thought you might have a wee bit of a hangover," she said, guilt in her tone. She'd pushed him to drink, trying to loosen him up, and she didn't doubt his head was aching right about now.

Sesshoumaru nodded and accepted the cup she held out to him, sipping carefully at it. The heat of the liquid running down his throat reminded him of how the liquor burned on the way down and for a moment, it felt as if they were still at the party. If only he were still touching her.

"Thank you," he replied, his stomach churning at the new addition.

"I brought aspirin too, if you need it," Kagome said softly. Her arms felt like jelly as she held the bottle out to him. He still hadn't realized how underdressed he was and she was enjoying the view, though she was concerned about others passing in the hallway. He didn't need half the school seeing him mostly naked. "You might..." she started, unsure of how to word it. "You might want to get dressed."

Only then did the taiyoukai realize his state of undress. He was instantly mortified and quickly grabbed the sheet off his bed to cover himself from the waist down. Kagome giggled softly and turned around to give him the time to pull on some clothing, watching him in a mirror as he rushed around the room searching for pants. Feeling guilty for peeking, she closed her eyes and waited for him to tell her it was safe.

**Prompt: Hair**

Sesshoumaru tugged on a pair of slacks and then pulled on a button down shirt, buttoning it as quickly as his fingers could move. He couldn't believe he'd answered the door half-naked! He'd made a fool of himself in front of the only person whose opinion mattered to him. He picked up his glasses and slipped them on before running his fingers through his long, disheveled hair. Once he thought he was as neat and put together as possible, he cleared his throat.

"You can turn around," he told her. "It is safe."

Kagome turned and smiled at the sight of him. "I like your glasses," she said thoughtfully. They made him look smarter, sharper, and cute as hell, if she did say so herself. Looking him over more closely, she giggled. "You missed a button," she informed him, setting her cup of coffee down to catch the front of his shirt.

**Prompt: Paradise**

The taiyoukai almost swallowed his tongue as Kagome began unbuttoning his shirt. No woman had ever undressed him before, and while he knew cognitively that that wasn't what she was doing, it sure as hell felt like it. He stayed perfectly still while his mind raced at a hundred miles per hour. Her fingers brushed against his bare chest as she began buttoning the shirt correctly and he felt as though he'd died and gone to heaven. Her hand was soft and warm and he ached to feel her touch again. It would make it even better if she did so intentionally, but he doubted that would ever happen.

They were friends, even though he didn't fully understand why, and they could never be more than that. Kagome was far too beautiful for him. She was a social creature that felt compelled to help him, but nothing more. He was likely nothing but a project to her, a charitable donation to mankind, but he accepted that because it gave him the chance to be close to an angel walking the earth. She was the most amazing woman he had ever had the pleasure to meet and the fact that she bothered to even look at him, that she saw him at all, made her extra special.

**Prompt: Maid**

When she finished buttoning his shirt, she stepped back and her eyes flitted around the room. Sesshoumaru glanced about and nearly blushed at the mess. Usually his room was meticulously clean, almost as if he had a maid, but last night when he was preparing to go to the frat party Kagome had insisted he go to, he'd torn the place apart in his nervousness.

"It doesn't usually look like this," he said while scooping dirty clothes from the floor. He quickly straightened the papers on his desk and the books on his shelves and Kagome laughed.

"I don't care if your room is a mess, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "So, how are you feeling?"

**Prompt: Fairy**

"My head feels as though there is a small person trapped inside trying to pound its way out," he admitted, sipping at his coffee once more.

"So, you've got a fairy stuck in your skull, huh? I've been there, though I don't think I've ever heard it described that way before."

"Are you not feeling ill?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied.

"But you drank more than I did," he said in surprise.

"I'm used to it," she explained. "That and I drink a ton of water before and after every party. It helps with the dehydration. I should have had you do the same, but I didn't intend on getting you quite so drunk," she said playfully. "You have a low tolerance for alcohol, which is rare for a demon. So, you had fun last night, didn't you?" She knew that he had his doubts about whether he would enjoy himself at the party when she'd invited him along.

"I did," he admitted. "It was not exactly as I had expected it to be."

"I was so glad you came. You really need to get out and enjoy yourself. There's more to school than studying, more to life. So, you think I can get you to come out with me again?"

Without hesitation, the taiyoukai nodded. If she wanted him to go out with her, he would be there, damn studying and any other responsibilities. He wanted to be in her presence as much as possible. She made him feel different than he usually did. She made him feel alive in a way he never had before. It was new and exciting and he would follow her to the gates of hell if she asked him to, if only for the new experience.

**Prompt: Kangaroo**

Kagome bounced happily on her heels. "Yay! There's another party tonight. Is that too much too fast?"

Sesshoumaru quickly thought through his schedule. He had three chapters to read, a paper to finish, and an exam to study for, all for Monday, but who needed sleep anyways? He didn't, not if it meant spending more time with the miko. He would get as much done today as possible and then he would have all of Sunday as well. Everyone else partied Friday and Saturday nights, so he could too.

"That would be agreeable," he said, his wording making Kagome giggle.

"I'm glad. No special costumes for this one. I'll have to get you in though, so I'll have to swing by to pick you up."

"Is this an exclusive party?" he asked. The party the night before, he'd been able to walk right in. Why would he need her this time?

"The parties at my sorority have tighter security. You have to be invited by a member and you are my special guest."

**Prompt: Sunset**

"Special guest?" he said nervously. Did that mean she intended on introducing him to others? Surely she would know better than to show him off to her sorority sisters. He was no prize, that he knew, and he didn't want her to embarrass herself on his behalf.

"My plus one. We like to keep the guy to girl ratio as even as possible. Some frat parties are a total sausage fest." When Sesshoumaru made a face that said that he had no idea what she'd just said, the miko giggled again. "Too many guys, not enough girls. So the rule is we can invite as many girls as we want but each girl can bring only one guy. Guys go crazy trying to get into our parties."

"And you chose this Sesshoumaru as your guest?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course I did!" Kagome exclaimed. "You'll love it. We have better liquor. Party starts at sunset, so I'll swing by around eight."

"What should I wear?" he asked. At least for the toga party, he had no possibility of getting it wrong. He had no idea what regular party apparel was.

"A t-shirt and jeans is fine," she replied easily. "I have to go. I'll see you later," she said with a smile, raising her coffee cup before taking another swig. She headed to the door that still stood open and waved before disappearing into the hallway.

"Jeans and a t-shirt," Sesshoumaru repeated, sighing as he closed the door. He would have to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**All prompts are from Riku Ryuu's Random prompts unless otherwise noted. **

**Prompt: Treasure**

'Wow,' Kagome thought to herself as she took in the sight of the taiyoukai in a t-shirt and jeans. He looked like an entirely different person, though there were a few alterations necessary. The miko smiled as she approached. "First thing," she said, trying to speak as gently as possible. "No one tucks in their t-shirt." As she spoke, she tugged the bottom of his shirt out of his jeans.

Sesshoumaru was slightly embarrassed as the miko adjusted his clothing. He was so socially inept that he couldn't even dress himself. His embarrassment, however, was quickly overshadowed by his arousal as Kagome knelt before him.

"And second, no folding up the bottoms of your jeans," she said while unfolding the cuffs at the bottom of each leg.

"But they are too long," he protested. "I will be walking on the hems."

Kagome nodded. "That's the point."

"But the bottoms will be ruined."

"Yup. That's the look these days. Do you not have any sneakers?" she asked, studying his dress shoes.

"No," he replied hesitantly. She sounded concerned. He hadn't even considered footwear when he'd gone out earlier to purchase his new outfit. He should have known his highly shined dress shoes would be inappropriate.

"Oh well," the miko said as she rose to her feet once more. "I doubt anyone will notice your shoes." She really didn't. It was as if she'd found a diamond in the rough. His t-shirt clung to his abdominal muscles deliciously and she doubted anyone's eyes would travel away from the sight, especially not to his feet.

**Prompt: Echelon (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 100**

"Hey, Candy," Kagome said with a grin as she approached the front door of her sorority house. Candy was in charge of the door, checking entrants, making sure that the guy to girl ratio was upheld. "This is Sesshoumaru."

The female standing at the entrance with a clip board looked him up and down before raising her nose. "This is your choice?" she asked snidely.

Kagome huffed. "Yes, he's my choice. What? You can't tell me he's not cute."

Sesshoumaru's heart fluttered at Kagome's words. She thought he was cute? He'd had no idea, had always assumed he was unattractive.

**Prompt: Rose**

His cheeks flushed a light pink at Kagome's words. Not only did she think he was cute, she was defending him to one of her sorority sisters!

"He's all right, I guess," Candy replied dismissively. "Whatever. Go ahead." She gestured for the couple to enter and Kagome grasped Sesshoumaru's hand, leading him inside.

"I'm sorry about her," she said over the sound of the music pumping through the house. "She's a snooty bitch."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, unsure of what to say. He was still completely focused on the word 'cute'. His mind kept replaying her statement over and over again, coming up with all new ideas that had never seemed possible before. If she thought he was cute, did that mean a real relationship was a possibility? Did she truly find him attractive, or was it cute in a more innocent way? He ached to question her, looking for clarification, but he knew better than to do so. If he did, he might not like the answer he received.

"So, here's the bar," Kagome started as she began showing Sesshoumaru around the sorority house. "The bathroom is upstairs, first door on the right. The DJ is over there, in case you want to request a song."

Sesshoumaru snorted. As if he knew any of the songs that they would play at a party like this. He listened strictly to classical music. No, he wouldn't be requesting any songs.

**Prompt: Ice Cream**

"So, what do you want to do first? You want a drink?"

Sesshoumaru quickly nodded. Last night, the alcohol had served to loosen him up and he was even tenser tonight than he had been then. Tonight, she was surrounded by her sorority sisters, who would be watching and judging. He needed a drink or five, sooner rather than later.

"You have any preference?" she asked. "We actually have liquor and beer rather than just punch."

The taiyoukai gave her an appraising look for a moment. Could he tell her he'd never drunk anything but wine before the punch the night before? He had no idea what he would like and so he shrugged. "Surprise me."

When she returned a few minutes later, during which he tried his best to appear invisible against a wall out of the way of the other partiers, Sesshoumaru accepted the cup she held out to him and took a sip.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Vanilla ice cream flavored vodka mixed with orange soda. Not too terrible, huh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is not bad," he agreed. "Much better than punch," he said with a small smirk.

The miko nearly gasped at the expression on his face. He looked amazing when he smirked, so sure of himself. If only he could show that kind of confidence all the time, then everyone would see in him what she did.

**Prompt: Glitter**

"Did you see who Kagome brought with her?" one sorority sister asked another as she applied more glittery lip gloss. "I have no idea who he is, but he looks like a dweeb, albeit a fit one. He's wearing dress shoes... to a party!"

"Oh," the other said knowingly. "So she's found her project for the year?"

"Project?"

"Yeah, every year she finds some pathetic little thing and tries to make them normal. Last year's attempt was a mousey little girl."

"Did she succeed then?"

"Not really. As soon as Kagome stopped leading her and bringing her out to parties, she pulled back in on herself. She just wasn't one of us, you know? She was never going to fit in without Kagome forcing it to happen. She went back to her old wardrobe and everything. She stopped trying, like she needed her to hold her hand forever. It nearly killed Kagome, failing so miserably. I thought for sure she'd given up, that she wouldn't pick a new pet for this year."

**Prompt: Gregarious (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 200**

Sesshoumaru's shoulders fell as he overheard the conversation between two party girls. He'd suspected that he was just a project of Kagome's, but he'd hoped he was wrong, that she truly desired to be his friend. Now, though, he knew the truth. He apparently had her for a portion of the school year, but then he would be on his own. He knew he would do the same as last year's selection. No matter what changes she made in him, without Kagome there, he would see no point in going to parties and socializing. He would completely revert to his old self.

He knew he didn't belong with her. She was of an entirely different social circle. She was a sorority girl! He had literally zero chance of genuinely attracting her attention. Still, he would allow it to continue. He had to. She was the only friend he had and he was enjoying his time with her. He would savor every second, knowing he would never have another opportunity like this one. She was an angel, even more so for trying to help him out of the kindness of her heart, and he would follow her lead to the end.

**Prompt: World**

This revelation didn't change a thing. She'd pulled him out into a world he'd never experienced before and he would be eternally grateful for her efforts. He just had to make sure he didn't fall for her. That was going to be a tall order, as he already had begun to develop feelings for Kagome. How could he not when she was the only person to actually see him?

He couldn't figure out what she was getting out of this. Why would she go out of her way to pull a shy, isolated person out into the social world? Did it give her a sense of pride and accomplishment, that she'd helped some pathetic introvert? The more he thought about it, the more irritated he became. Did he want to be Kagome's pet project? At first he thought he could be all right with it, but as he continued to consider it from all sides, the less attractive it seemed.

**Prompt: Sword**

Sesshoumaru chugged what was left in his glass, which surprised Kagome. "Do you want more?" she asked. "Or are you ready to dance? You did pretty good last night. Was that really the first time you danced?"

"Am I the first nerd you have taken under your wing, Kagome?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Am I merely your pet project for the semester?"

Kagome sighed heavily, his tone like a sword through her heart. "You overhear that?" she asked him. "Come on; let's find somewhere quieter to talk. I'll explain."

Needing to hear her explanation, Sesshoumaru followed Kagome up the stairs, past several closed doors. Finally she found an open one and led him inside.

"These girls, they don't understand me," the miko said with a sigh.

"Pity for you," he said snidely.

"Don't be like that. You were having fun with me, weren't you? Why does it matter what someone else said?"

"I am not a pet project to be groomed into something more socially acceptable." Even if he was an introvert with no social skills, he still had his pride, and he would rather remain as he was than be a part of an experiment.

"You're not a pet project. That's just how they see it. They can't fathom why I might want to be friends with someone who isn't popular. Last year, I tried to make friends with Sara. She was so quiet and shy and she really needed a friend. I didn't try to turn her into someone else, but she did start dressing more like me as time went on and she gained confidence.

"Her parents found out, though, that she was going to parties and they were really strict. They told her she couldn't anymore, and that she couldn't be friends with me either. I was devastated because she'd become a very close friend. There was nothing I could do about it, though. She chose to let her parents dictate her behavior and decide whom she could be friends with and I had to respect that. She was never a project. These shallow girls in my sorority, however, have their own version of what happened. They assume I'm like them, but I'm not."

**Prompt: Llama**

Sesshoumaru sat in silence for several long moments, soaking in her story. Could he believe her? "Why did you befriend this Sesshoumaru?" he asked her. Unable to look her in the eyes, afraid of what he would see, he stared at the poster of a llama hanging on the wall amidst many other posters in the room they were currently sitting in. At any other time, he would have questioned her on its meaning, but at the moment, they were having a far more important conversation.

"Because you looked like you could use one," she said softly.

"Is that all?" he demanded, unimpressed with her answer.

Kagome fought not to sigh once more. She wished she could tell him the whole truth, that she was instantly attracted to him, but she doubted he would believe her if she did.

"Because you intrigued me. You're not like everyone else. You had this sadness in your eyes, like you were searching for someone that you just couldn't find. I wanted to make that sadness go away, and it did last night. You had fun. You let loose. You relaxed. Do you regret it now, because of some gossiping girls that have no clue what they're talking about?"

**Prompt: Wings**

The taiyoukai considered her words, breathing in her scent and finding no deception there, only sadness. He instantly felt guilty for upsetting her, for questioning her. He should have known better. This angel, she took him under her wing, and he accused her of terrible things all because of gossiping vapid air-heads he happened to overhear.

"You are certain I am not merely a project?"

"Sesshoumaru, I danced with you, with your hands on me. Would I do that for just anyone?"

"I do not know," he replied honestly. Considering what he'd seen at the last party, it appeared that touching was the norm in their dancing style.

"The only person I've ever danced like that with was Hojo, my ex. I don't let strangers paw at me."

"I did not know I was pawing at you," he said with a blush.

Kagome laughed. "You weren't and you're not a stranger. You're my friend. You were just learning to dance. You've seen it, though. The groping gets a little out of hand sometimes. I don't like it, in general, but I did it with you."

"To teach me to dance."

"And because I wanted to. Now, are we okay? Because I really did want to dance tonight."

Sesshoumaru nodded, rising first and offering her his hand. She accepted it easily and allowed him to lead her back downstairs to where the music was loudest and the bodies moved like a swarm against one another. He could do this now, he knew it. He only hoped that she would allow him to touch her once more. He really needed the comfort of his hands on her body right now after all they'd just gone through. He'd nearly pushed her away over gossip, the only person to ever see him. She was right. He had been looking for someone and she'd been the one to find him instead. He never wanted to lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

**All prompts used in this chapter are from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts**

**Prompt: Cake**

They decided not to dance right away, as Kagome wanted another drink. After a few more interesting flavored vodka concoctions, including cake, which was extraordinary if Sesshoumaru did say so himself, the pair hit the dance floor.

At first, Sesshoumaru was tense and uncertain of himself but once Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest, alcohol-fueled confidence filled him and his hands found her waist. They moved together to the beat, their bodies growing closer and closer together, both pushed by the pulsing crowd and drawn in almost magnetically to one another.

If he'd thought the dancing the previous night was pleasurable, this was a million times better. Her body seemed to fit to his like puzzle pieces, and when she turned and molded her back to his chest, he had to fight not to become aroused. She rubbed her soft, rounded ass against his crotch, which made it a nearly impossible task. When her arms looped around his neck, he buried his face in the curve of her throat and breathed her scent in deeply.

Unable to resist, Sesshoumaru began peppering kisses along Kagome's throat. He heard the miko release a low moan and he smirked. She was enjoying his touch, was even encouraging it, as she moved his hands from her hips to her abdomen. Her shirt began to ride up, giving him access to her soft skin, and he purred against her.

**Prompt: Duct Tape**

Kagome was thrilled by the way Sesshoumaru was dancing with her. He moved like a pro, as if he'd been doing this for ages, and she never wanted it to end. Eventually, however, she needed a break and she went to pull away from the taiyoukai. His hands held her tightly, however, as if they'd been duct taped to her body, and she laughed, tilting her head back to yell that she needed to rest. He regretfully released her and she led him through the crowd, outside to the pool area.

They had to fight their way through the many partiers surrounding the pool as they searched for a more private spot to sit. Finally, Kagome spotted an abandoned area and she pointed, Sesshoumaru following her lead.

**Prompt: Plant**

Once they reached the less populated area, out of the way of the other partiers, the pair sat on a large concrete planter. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in awe. "You sure you never danced before last night?" she asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Never. Why?"

"Because that was amazing!"

"Was it?" he asked, the shadow of a smirk showing on his lips, that smirk once again hinting at how he might look if only he had more self-confidence.

"Didn't you think so?" 

He wanted to agree instantly, to tell her he was having the best time of his life, running his hands over her body while she ground herself against him, but he held back, not wanting to look like a fool in front of the miko. He settled for saying, "It was enjoyable."

**Prompt: Dolphin**

"Is that all?" she asked with a fake pout, playing idly with the inflatable dolphin pool toy near her foot. "At least you're having fun! Oh, I know what we should do next!" she exclaimed. "Drinking games!"

Sesshoumaru found himself slightly disappointed that she did not desire to dance more, something that surprised him. Last night he'd been praying for ways to get out of dancing and now he would have given anything to be able to dance with her longer. Perhaps, he hoped, they would dance some more, after getting further intoxicated.

He wondered, for a moment, if Kagome only found him entertaining because she was drunk, but he banished the thought from his mind. She befriended him, was truly interested in making sure he had fun in his life. She hadn't been drunk when she first invited him to the frat party. It couldn't just be the alcohol.

**Prompt: Owl**

Kagome led Sesshoumaru back into the house and down into the basement, where multiple tables were set up, people bouncing ping pong balls into cups across them. "This is our play area," she said, tugging at his hand to bring him closer. "There's beer pong," she advised, pointing towards the tables covered with cups. "We've got quarters," she continued. "The classics, you know. Then, we have the Wii set up, with the sports games: tennis, bowling, golf, whatever. Trust me. Wii is extra fun when you're drunk."

"And what are they doing over there?" Sesshoumaru asked, pointing towards a group in the corner.

"Oh, my god! They're playing Twister!"

Instantly, Sesshoumaru knew what he was destined to be doing for the foreseeable future and he watched, owl-eyed, slightly amused and slightly horrified, as the partygoers finished their game in front of them.

"This has to be the best idea so far!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry. They'll be done soon. Then we can have a turn."

"You really desire to play this game?" he asked.

"You mean you don't want to bend yourself into a pretzel with me?" she said with a mock pout. "I think it sounds awesome. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Seeing the way the other guys in the area were eyeing the miko, Sesshoumaru decided that he had to do this. He didn't want to lose her to someone who was more open to trying new things. If he could dance, he could wrap his body around the miko's to do 'right hand red' or whatever was spun.

"I will play," he assured her.

"Good, because it's couples only, and I didn't want to have to hunt down someone else to play with me."

"You would have?" he asked, his insecurity rearing its ugly head.

"Nah," she said with a laugh. "I'm here with you, Sesshoumaru."

Warmth rushed through the taiyoukai's body at the way she said his name and he was suddenly eager to play. He liked making her happy and he had a feeling she would be doing a lot of laughing during this game.

**Prompt: Crayon**

Finally, it was their turn, along with another couple, and the game began. The caller would spin the arrow on the wheel covered in primary colors and body parts, and they would all contort themselves to do as instructed. About half-way through, the other female fell and she and her date abandoned the game altogether. Then it was only the miko and the taiyoukai playing.

When 'left hand green' was called, Sesshoumaru reached it easily, but the much shorter Kagome had to stretch, reaching between his legs. She laughed all the while, as their positions were reversed. Eventually, they ended up on their hands and feet, Sesshoumaru's body caging Kagome's much smaller form under his. It felt incredibly intimate and the taiyoukai wished they could stay that way for just a little while longer. The next call, however, seemed impossible and he waited as Kagome attempted to reach. He had his arm looped under her waist, refusing to allow her to be injured during this silliness, and he caught her as her foot slipped out from under her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Okay, enough of this," Kagome said softly. The position they were in seemed altogether too intimate and she was enjoying it far too much.

Regretfully, the taiyoukai released her and she crawled out from under him. Then he found his way to his feet as well. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked as they walked away, leaving the game to the next round of participants.

"I did," she said, refusing to look in his direction, knowing she was blushing a brilliant red. "How about beer pong next? There's an open table."

**Prompt: Frog**

"I have never drunk beer before," he confessed, glancing at an occupied table, trying to determine the rules to this game.

"It doesn't have to be beer. I personally don't like it. We can do shots, instead."

Though he doubted the wisdom of consuming more alcohol, Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome located a bottle of liquor to pour into the red plastic cups.

"How do we play this game?" he asked, unable to figure it out through simply watching.

Kagome gave a quick rundown of the rules as she filled and arranged the cups, locating a ping pong ball to use in a demonstration. Once he was certain he knew how to play, they started, bouncing the little white ball into the cups, watching as the other had to drink. Sesshoumaru was surprised at Kagome's throwing skills. She was absolutely massacring him, even with his demon abilities. He had expected he would be able to beat her at this game, but it was quickly turning out the opposite as he drank shot after shot.

That wasn't to say he was terrible at it. He made a number of shots as well, and soon they were both laughing as their aim got worse and worse as the game went on. Finally they had to quit as Kagome was laughing too hard to throw properly. They both plunked down on an empty couch to watch others play the game.

Feeling bold, mostly thanks to the alcohol, Sesshoumaru reached out and grasped Kagome's hand, his thumb caressing her palm. "Thank you for this," he said softly. "Without you I would never have experienced such fun.

"My pleasure," Kagome replied with a bright smile. "I think we've had enough to drink for the night, don't you?" she asked as she giggled for no reason.

"Agreed."

**Prompt: Compass**

"I just hope you don't get sick from doing all those shots," she said, studying his face. "How ya feeling? I made them tiny shots so we wouldn't get blackout wasted. That's no fun, trying to figure out what you did the night before, and usually who you did as well," she said with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the miko. "This has happened to you?" He couldn't believe Kagome would be one to sleep around, not if she'd only ever danced with her ex and himself. She seemed to have a moral compass a great many of her sorority sisters lacked.

**Prompt: Kitten**

"No, but I've heard about it enough times. No, no walk of shame for me." Seeing his look of relief, Kagome laughed. "You were worried! Does it matter to you how many guys I've been with?"

"Of course not," he replied quickly. "That is none of my business."

"Darn right it's not," she agreed. The miko yawned and sighed, her eyes growing heavy. "I think I'm about done for the night," she said. She leaned closer to Sesshoumaru, resting her head on his shoulder, and the taiyoukai purred like a kitten at the contact.

"We should get you to your dorm then. I assume you do not have a room here."

"No, I never wanted to live in the sorority house. I like to party when I feel like it, not when someone else does. I'm actually in your building. We should probably get you all tucked in before me. Those shots are gonna hit you soon."

"I believe I am already feeling them," he said. His head felt as if it was floating away and he had the nearly uncontrollable desire to giggle at nothing, though he thankfully managed to restrain it. "But it would not be right for you to walk me home. You already did so last night."

"Feeling chivalrous?" she asked. "Fine, you can walk me to my room, but only if you can promise you'll be able to make it to yours afterwards."

"I promise," he said, though he wasn't so sure. He had never felt so lightheaded before, but he was the male and his low tolerance for alcohol was not an excuse. He would walk her home and worry about himself afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**All prompts are from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts unless otherwise specified. **

**Prompt: Door**

A strange sound woke Kagome from her rest and she sat up with a groan, trying to determine what she'd just heard. A minute or so later, she heard a thud coming from her door, then again after a short while. It was too far apart to be someone knocking, but the sound was definitely coming from her door. The miko considered ignoring it for several minutes, but the sound continued at random intervals. Growing irritated, she climbed out of bed, stumbling a bit. She glanced at the clock, learning that it was only five in the morning. She was likely still drunk, but she knew she wasn't imagining this.

Kagome kicked her shoes out of the way and finally reached the door. She peeked out the peep hole, seeing nothing. With a sigh of frustration, she opened the door, only to be surprised as Sesshoumaru's upper body fell into her room. He'd been sitting in the hall, leaned up against the door.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said with concern, kneeling by his side. "Are you all right?"

It took a moment for him to open his eyes, but when he did, he gave her an embarrassed smile. "I couldn't remember which way my room was."

The miko couldn't help but giggle. "So you decided to sleep outside my door? Why not tell me?"

"I promised you I would be able to make my way home."

"Come on. Get up. You can stay with me."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with awe. "You would allow me to stay here?"

"Well, I don't feel like dragging you to your room, so yeah. Get off the floor and come inside."

Kagome watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru tried to get to his feet. He kept leaning too far to the right, making rising impossible. Finally, she reached down to help him, hauling the much larger male to his feet. She led him inside and directly to her bed.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" she demanded before allowing him to sit down on her mattress.

"No, my stomach is fine," he assured her.

"All right, then, into the bed. Scoot over," she directed before climbing into the bed bedside him. She tugged off his shoes, tossing them into the darkness of her room. Then she yanked the blankets over them both and snuggled down, ready to fall back to sleep.

"I have never been in bed with a woman before," Sesshoumaru confessed, pressing his body to the wall as much as possible to give Kagome enough room in the small bed.

The miko smiled, never opening her eyes. She wasn't surprised by his confession, but she thought it was endearing all the same. "There's a first time for everything."

"This does not make you uncomfortable?"

"No, Sesshoumaru, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. Now go to sleep."

The taiyoukai was silent for a long moment before finding himself unable to resist the urge to speak. He was incredibly nervous and it seemed as if he couldn't control his mouth. "Your room is arranged differently than mine."

Kagome sighed and sat up, glaring into golden eyes. "Yes, it is. They're mirror images of each other. What's with you?"

"I am nervous," he confessed.

The miko lay back down, this time facing in, and she smiled. "Just relax," she said, reaching out to place one hand on his chest. Only then did she realize just how tightly to the wall he was pressed. "You don't have to pancake yourself to the wall, either. It's okay if you're touching me. We did enough of that already tonight." Though he was hesitant, Sesshoumaru shifted, moving away from the wall a bit. "That's better. Now, do you have anything else to say?"

"You have beautiful eyes," he said without thinking.

"Can you actually see me?" she asked. All she could see was the glint of his golden eyes. Everything else was just shadows.

"I can see you perfectly well, as if the light were on. Also, you are not wearing pants."

Kagome laughed. "I don't sleep in pants. Just an big shirt. Does that make you uncomfortable?" she shot his question back at him.

Yes, it made him uncomfortable, but not in a way he could tell her. The knowledge that he was in bed with a half-nude Kagome had him aching in ways he'd never experienced before. Of all the ways he had anticipated his night ending up, this certainly wasn't one of them, though he was enjoying it all the same, thankful that he'd been too drunk to find his own dorm room.

"No," he lied.

The miko could tell by his tone that he was lying to her and she rolled her eyes before rolling over to face out once again. She shifted in the bed, scooting back against Sesshoumaru's firm, warm body. She'd never slept with a male in her bed before either and she was curious as to what it would feel like to have him hold her. Without a word, Kagome reached behind her and grasped his hand, tugging his arm around her waist.

Now Sesshoumaru was even more uncomfortable as he fought his body's natural reaction to having a female body so close. Thankfully the alcohol in his system helped him there, as he wouldn't have been able to get it up if he wanted to. He was drunk far beyond that point. He closed the small distance between their bodies and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent. It soothed him enough that he was able to stop saying whatever popped into his mind and after a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

The feeling of his breath on her neck and the weight of his arm around her waist made Kagome feel safe and secure, and she joined the taiyoukai in dreams within minutes.

**Prompt: Discretion is the better part of valor. (Stella's Proverbial Challenge) Words: 240**

Sesshoumaru awoke confused, in an unfamiliar bed with a body pressed against his own. He was instantly terrified that he'd done something stupid. He carefully sniffed the hair of the obviously female form in his arms and let out a sigh of relief. It was Kagome. He thought he'd made a terrible mistake, but being with her, that would be no mistake. Another sniff, this time of the air in the room, assured him that they hadn't done anything inappropriate.

Even if they had enjoyed a drunken night of lovemaking, he would never have told anyone. It would have remained a secret if she desired it. He would understand if she didn't want anyone to know that she'd been with someone like him. They certainly drank a great deal the night before, if his headache said anything about it. Even with the water he'd drunk before they left, he clearly had another hangover.

Sesshoumaru had no idea how he had ended up in her bed, and when she shifted against him and sighed, he set out to find out. "How did I get here?" the taiyoukai asked.

Kagome giggled. "You couldn't remember how to get to your room from here, so you plunked yourself against my door in the hallway. You kept thumping your head on the door until it woke me up and I invited you in."

"I forgot my way home?" he asked incredulously. "How drunk was I?"

**Prompt: Conscience makes cowards of us all. (Stella's Proverbial Challenge) Words: 350**

"Pretty drunk, Kagome replied. "You had the drunken lean going on."

"What is that?" he asked, growing horrified that he'd embarrassed himself in front of her.

"When your equilibrium is so messed up that you're trying to stand up straight but you're really leaned to one side. I had to help you stand up so you could get into bed."

"Oh," he replied, trying to remember.

"I have a question," Kagome started, humor in her voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's that thing about?" she asked, pressing her back against his obvious erection.

Now he was well and truly horrified. Trying to sound as calm as possible, even though he was feeling anything but, he replied. "It is a normal bodily function. Every male wakes with an erection." He wanted to assure her that it had nothing to do with her, but that would be a blatant lie. His erection was harder and more insistent than he ever remembered it being before. He had no idea what to do, if she could ever look at him the same way again, and so the taiyoukai remained perfectly still.

Kagome could sense his distress and laughed, turning her head so that she could see his face. "You learn something new every day. Oh, don't look like that," she teased. "If it's completely normal then you have nothing to worry about. I get it. I've just never experienced it before. Never had a guy spend the night with me before."

"Not even your ex?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of his body's reaction to her nearness. If he stopped thinking about how close they were, maybe it would go away.

"Nope. Don't get me wrong, we had sex. He just never stuck around afterwards. Not the most impressive guy. He didn't want to cuddle with me."

"I think this is quite pleasant," Sesshoumaru confessed. "That any male would not desire to lie in this way astounds me."

"It is nice, isn't it," Kagome asked, sighing softly. "Too bad we have to get up and face the day. I've got class work to do."

"So do I," Sesshoumaru agreed.

**Prompt: Quartz**

"You wanna get breakfast with me?" the miko asked, not wanting to be separated from Sesshoumaru just yet. Checking her quartz clock, a gift from her mother, she sighed. "I mean lunch."

"Did we truly sleep so late?" he asked, surprised. He usually was up with the sun and had never slept so late in all his life.

"We were up late. I mean, I found you in the hall at five," she told him. "I'm not surprised. I'm going to have a hell of a time getting all my work done now though. That's what I get for procrastinating. I hope you don't have as much as I do."

"I got a great deal of my work done yesterday."

Curious, Kagome couldn't help but ask. "Did you go out yesterday and buy your outfit?"

Unable to lie to her, Sesshoumaru nodded before leaning in to breathe in the scent of her hair. He didn't know how long they would remain in this position and he wanted to savor it. "I did not own any jeans or t-shirts," he confessed.

"How can you live your life and never have jeans?" she asked in surprise.

"I have always dressed formally," he explained.

"That can't be comfortable."

"I am used to it, though I must admit, these jeans are not terrible. The t-shirt is quite comfortable as well."

"And you can't miss a button," she teased.

"Indeed."

**Prompt: Lamp**

"All right, time to get up," Kagome groaned, shifting in the bed. Sesshoumaru regretfully removed his arm from around her waist, missing the contact immediately. The miko sat up and then rose completely, clicking on a lamp.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her, dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. He couldn't help but wonder what she had on under there, if anything. He could see all the way to her upper thighs and he soaked in the sight. Her legs were amazing, so long and lean, tanned, just like the rest of her. He had to swallow hard to keep from drooling, but when she turned his way, he had to look away, not wanting to be caught staring.

Kagome giggled as she noticed him staring intently at the wall and grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on. Then she pulled the t-shirt over her head, tossing it aside, replacing it with a purple blouse.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe she'd just changed her shirt in front of him, as if he was another girl. Was that what she thought of him as, androgynous? Was he not a red blooded male in her eyes? Yes, she'd had a bra on and her back to him, but still! His heart ached, realizing that she would never see him as more than a friend, not if she didn't even consider him male.

The miko wondered if Sesshoumaru had enjoyed the mini show she'd just given him. She was enjoying teasing him, poking at him in an attempt to get some kind of rise from the taiyoukai. She found him incredibly attractive and she wanted him to know that, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she was being passive-aggressive, trying to get him to make a move on her first. He sure as hell had the night before while they were dancing. She hadn't forgotten about him peppering her neck with hot kisses. She wondered if he remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

**All prompts are from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts. **

**Prompt: Library**

Sesshoumaru was restless. He hadn't seen Kagome since Sunday afternoon when they shared lunch together. After their meal she hurried back to her room to get to work on her assignments and he hadn't heard a peep from her since. As the days passed, he grew more and more worried.

Did she only have an interest in him when it had to do with taking him out and making him into a social creature? Was he truly nothing but a project after all? Would he not hear from her until Friday when she wanted to go out again? He'd thought they were developing a genuine friendship, but now he had his doubts. He tried to drone out his worries as much as possible, spending hours in the library studying and doing research for a paper he had to write, but they were growing louder and louder.

By Wednesday afternoon, Sesshoumaru could take it no longer and headed down two floors from his to Kagome's dorm room. He knocked on the door and then waited nervously for her to answer. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she'd changed her mind about being his friend and that's why she disappeared from his life? He figured he was about to find out as he heard noises from inside the room.

The door opened a smidge and Kagome stuck her head out. When she spotted the taiyoukai, she smiled and Sesshoumaru relaxed a great deal. If she didn't want to see him, she wouldn't be smiling at him, right?

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

Her tone had him worried again. Was he interrupting something? Should he have waited for her to contact him? He had no idea how friendships really worked and so he was guessing, flying by the seat of his pants. She looked almost frightened, as if he'd caught her in the middle of something she didn't want him to see.

"I hadn't heard from you in a while," he said hesitantly, not wanting to sound too clingy. "I thought, perhaps, you might like to join me for lunch."

"Who's at the door, love?" a voice from inside the room called.

Kagome's eyes widened and her head disappeared from Sesshoumaru's view for a moment as he heard her whispering "hush!"

When her head popped back through the small opening, the taiyoukai had to fight off a frown. "Am I interrupting something?"

She had another male in there! Was she seeing someone? He'd held out a small amount of hope that the two of them could slowly move from friendship to a relationship, but that would be out the window if she was dating someone else. Then he would be stuck her friend forever, if her new boyfriend even allowed such a thing. Why would she bother keeping him around anyway if she had another male to take her to parties and dance with her? Sesshoumaru felt as though he was being pushed out, replaced, and he didn't like it a bit. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't come at all.

When the male voice spoke again, Kagome sighed heavily and opened the door all the way. "Sesshoumaru," she said, annoyance in her tone. "This is Miroku. Miroku, Sesshoumaru. Miroku is helping me with my philosophy class. Without him, I'd be failing."

"Is that all I am to you, my love?" Miroku asked in a playful, fake hurt tone. "Just a means to an end?"

"Oh, shut up," the miko growled before turning her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "I can't go to lunch right now. We're eating in while we're studying," she said while gesturing to the two steaming Cup O Noodles sitting atop her dresser. "I can meet you for dinner though," she added cheerfully. When the taiyoukai nodded, Kagome smiled brightly. "I'll swing by your room around six o'clock, okay?"

"I will see you then," Sesshoumaru replied before turning and walking away, hearing as Kagome slammed the door and began chastising Miroku for his flirtatious behavior. Now the taiyoukai was genuinely confused. Who was this male to her? Was he truly just a friend helping her study? But then why had he referred to her as 'love'? He could only hope he would receive his answers in a few hours when they shared dinner together in the cafeteria.

**Prompt: Idea**

He hadn't gotten a thing done since he returned from his visit to Kagome's room. He'd been too busy questioning everything he knew about both her and their friendship. He was utterly confused and it made focusing on his studies impossible. Finally, six o'clock rolled around and, like clockwork, Kagome knocked on his door. He practically threw it open, aching to be in her presence and hoping for some kind of answers, only for his heart to drop into his stomach. She'd brought Miroku with her.

Almost as if she saw the disappointment in his eyes, Kagome smiled brightly at him. "Miroku's not only good at philosophy," she said. "He's also a pro at a skill you need to learn. I thought maybe you guys could talk during dinner."

"And what skill is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, not at all interested in what this other male had to offer.

"He's an expert at picking up women," she said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"And you believe I need to learn how to do so as well?" the taiyoukai asked, not liking the grin on Miroku's face, or the way his hand was pressed to Kagome's lower back in far too familiar a fashion.

"How else are we going to find you a girlfriend?" the miko asked.

"Assuming I desire one," Sesshoumaru added. Sure, he wanted a girlfriend all right, but he didn't want just any girl. He wanted Kagome. Her desire for him to learn how to pick up girls, however, gave him the impression that what he wanted was highly unlikely.

"Every guy needs a girl!" Miroku exclaimed. "Come on, my friend. Let's head to the cafeteria before all the good tables are taken."

Though he didn't like the idea in the least, Sesshoumaru nodded, walking out into the hall and closing his door. If this was what Kagome wanted, then he would humor her. Perhaps Miroku could teach him the skills necessary to gain her attention romantically.

Once they had gotten their food and claimed a table of their own, Miroku turned his focus to the taiyoukai. "The first thing we need to know is what kind of girl you're looking for. Once we know that, then I'll teach you how to approach that type of girl. So, what interests you, my new friend?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard. How was he supposed to describe Kagome to Miroku right in front of her? What if she recognized herself in his description? What if she laughed at him? He still had no idea if it would be possible to move from friend to something more. He had no clue whether Kagome would ever be able to see him as more than the dorky guy she rescued from the library and dragged out into the world.

"I... do not know," the taiyoukai lied.

Miroku rolled his eyes dramatically. "Sure you do. Think about the girl you like the best out of everyone you know, the one you would be with if you could. Is she a bookworm like you? Is she beautiful? Is she in a sorority or does she keep to herself? What's she like? Is she shallow and empty headed or is she kind and caring? Is she intelligent?"

"I..."

"And what kind of relationship are you looking for?" Miroku continued right over Sesshoumaru. "Are you looking to just get laid, hit it and quit it, or are you looking for something more meaningful, something long term?"

"Hit it and quit it?" Sesshoumaru repeated the monk's words, his confusion obvious.

Kagome laughed at the overwhelmed expression on the taiyoukai's face and the tone with which he spoke the foreign phrase. Taking pity on him, she decided to explain. "It's a crude way of saying a one night stand, when you pick up a girl, sleep with her, and then never see her again."

"I would never do such a thing," Sesshoumaru said indignantly. He was no sex-crazed frat boy. In fact, before he met Kagome, he'd never worried much about sex at all, assuming he would never lose his virginity. At the rate he was going, it felt like it would never happen, and so he refused to think about it, focusing instead of his studies. Now, he wanted the miko, badly, but he still doubted it. She was far too beautiful and special for him. If he did ever manage to have sex with her, though, he would certainly not abandon her the morning after. He wanted a real relationship with her, one that would last a long time, not a one night stand.

"Sorry, dude," Miroku said with his hands raised in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"He really didn't," Kagome added. "Miroku's just a dog. He's slept with half the girls in my sorority and is working his way through the other half," she said with a laugh. "He wouldn't know a meaningful relationship if it up and bit him in the ass."

"Oh, my love?" Miroku said teasingly. "And what about you? Do we not have a meaningful relationship?"

**Prompt: Cowboy**

Sesshoumaru had to swallow a growl at the flirtatious way Miroku was looking at Kagome. At least now he would know what kind of relationship the two of them had when the miko answered the monk's question.

"While it's probably the longest relationship you've ever had with a woman," she teased, "I wouldn't consider it a meaningful one, at least not romantically meaningful. You know we're just friends. Now stop teasing and trying to make Sesshoumaru jealous already! It's obviously not working."

Sesshoumaru mentally released a heavy sigh of relief. She was only friends with the man-whore she'd brought along to teach him about women. He prayed that meant she hadn't had sex with Miroku. She told him she wasn't like that; that she didn't do the whole walk of shame kind of thing, but that didn't completely rule it out. The guy was constantly flirting with her, even while talking to him, and the taiyoukai didn't like it a bit. If she hadn't slept with him yet, it was obvious the monk was working on it.

He thought about Kagome's words. Was Miroku truly trying to make him jealous? Well, it was working! Could she really not see that? He didn't like the idea of another male chasing after the miko and he wanted it to stop. He was tempted to strangle the life out of the monk just to keep him away from her. Sure, he wouldn't be around to teach him about women, but this guy wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be anyway.

"Fine, but then what am I supposed to do for fun?" Miroku asked with a pout.

"You're here to teach him how to pick up girls! Teach him how to talk to women. I think I might be the only girl he's ever had a real conversation with." The miko gathered her trash on her tray and rose. "You guys be good. I'll be right back."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru, a serious expression on his face for the first time. "You want her, don't you? Admit it. I can tell by the way that you look at her. You'd better treat her right, cowboy, or I'll make you pay. She's a sweet girl and she deserves the best."

Sesshoumaru's mouth fell open in surprise, though he closed it quickly. "You..."

"I care about that girl more than I have any woman I've ever met. I'm not here to teach you how to pick up girls. That was just my excuse. I'm here to check you out and make sure you're worthy of her."

"But how did you even know..."

"The look in your eye when you realized she had another guy in her room. I knew that second that you wanted her. It's a damn good thing you're not interested in a one night stand or I'd have been forced to torpedo your relationship."

Sesshoumaru studied the male sitting across the table from him in awe. His playful, flirtatious nature had disappeared in an instant and he knew Miroku meant every word he was saying.

"You will not tell her?" the taiyoukai asked

"That you want her? No, I won't say a word, but you're definitely going to have to up your game if she really can't see it, and she seems oblivious."

The taiyoukai glanced in the direction Kagome had disappeared, seeing her chatting with several females, before leaning in close. "What do you recommend I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**All prompts in this chapter are from Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts unless otherwise specified.**

**Prompt: Haunted**

Sesshoumaru was lying in his bed, staring at his phone on his bedside table, waiting for it to chime. Miroku had given him a great deal of advice, but two parts really stood out and he'd set about following them immediately. The first was to arrange when he would see Kagome next before they parted ways. That way he wouldn't be sitting around wondering if he'd ever see her again. The taiyoukai had done just that, setting up a study date for the two of them late the next morning at the library.

The second bit of advice that Sesshoumaru had decided to follow was to use technology to his benefit. He'd never even considered texting with the miko, but he was glad he got her number and gave it a shot. He'd spent the last few hours exchanging what seemed like hundreds of texts and the taiyoukai felt as if he'd learned more about whom she really was through cell phones than he ever had in person. She shared things with him about her friends, her classes, her past, and her plans for the future.

All the texting made Sesshoumaru feel slightly guilty. In all the time they'd spent together, he'd never really asked her about herself. Instead, he'd simply waited for her to volunteer the information, and that wasn't the gentlemanly way to go about things. He should have tried harder to get to know her rather than just mooning over the miko like a lovesick schoolboy. Thankfully everything he did learn about her he liked. The additional information only made him want her more.

Finally his phone chimed and Sesshoumaru snatched it off his nightstand, eager to see her response. The topic had been turned towards her ex-boyfriends. He had been the one to bring it up by asking what she ever saw in Hojo, hoping to learn what her type was so that he could mold himself into it to gain her attention romantically. Now, she was recounting every relationship she'd ever had, including the good parts and the bad. Much to his relief, there weren't too many of them. She wasn't the type to skip from man to man. No, she was always in search of something meaningful and long term, just like him.

He really needed to get to sleep and he was sure that she did as well, but it was hard to pull away from her. He felt as if he had to reply to every text, and quickly, and he didn't know how to say goodnight without sounding rude. Really, he would rather spend all night talking with her via text than sleeping. He, however, was a demon and could go without rest. She, as a human, could not and he knew she would be miserable in the morning if he didn't put a stop to this soon.

Kagome smiled as her phone chirped again. She didn't know why, but texting was so much easier than talking sometimes and she was thrilled to be able to do so with Sesshoumaru. Her thoughts flowed freely and she'd confessed some things that she never would have been able to speak aloud. He had shared information about his past as well and she felt like she was getting to know him better.

Checking the clock, Kagome sighed. She had class in the morning and then their library study date and she needed to get to sleep. She didn't want their conversation to end, but she was a bear if she didn't get enough rest, and so she quickly texted him a goodnight, including an emoticon kissy face. She couldn't keep from grinning at that. If only she could get up the nerve to really kiss him, even if it was only on the cheek. Until then, however, she would have to make do with cute little animated faces.

Sesshoumaru responded with a goodnight of his own, relieved that she was going to sleep. He, however, couldn't find rest. He lay, staring at the ceiling, thinking of that kissy face emoticon. What did it mean? Was she kissing him goodnight? Did she wish for a real kiss goodnight or was she just being a flirty female? He had no idea what to think of it and that emoticon haunted him a good portion of the night. Even when he got up and tried to study, it dominated his thoughts. How he wished he could just confess to Kagome that he desired her, but he feared receiving a negative reaction, and so he was stuck floundering. Even with Miroku's other advice, he wasn't sure what to do or how to act.

**Prompt: Cardamom (Stella's Spicy Challenge)**

Kagome groaned as her alarm beeped obnoxiously. She was exhausted and it was her own fault. She'd stayed up far beyond her bedtime before finally deciding to turn in and now she was suffering for it. It wasn't really her fault, however. It was Sesshoumaru's, for being so easy to talk to. Now, she was going to be a zombie in her math class, which was no good. She should have known better than to take math first thing in the morning. She was not a morning person.

The miko clicked on her lamp, dragged herself out of bed, and dressed mechanically, heading to the common bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was back in her room, she sat on her mattress and stared at the opposite wall. She always gave herself extra time to get ready, knowing how hard it was for her to wake up, and now she had a good fifteen minutes before she needed to leave for her class.

Her phone chirped and the miko smiled. She'd assigned that sound to Sesshoumaru and every time she heard it, it made her happy. She picked up the phone and unlocked the screen to see what he'd said. 'Coffee?' she thought to herself. 'Sure, I'd love coffee but I don't have time to run to the cafe.' She typed just that only for the phone to chirp again quickly. 'Open the door?' A huge grin spread across the miko's face as she rose and opened her door.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, feeling more awake already at the sight of the two coffee cups in his hands.

"I figured you might be tired since I kept you up late last night. I wasn't sure how you take your coffee, however, so I told the barista to make something girly."

Kagome laughed and accepted her cup, sipping carefully at the hot liquid. "Mmm," she hummed. "It's good."

Sesshoumaru smiled at the happiness on her face and the brightness in her eyes. He'd done that. He'd made her so happy with such a simple gesture, and he hadn't even needed anyone to tell him to do so. Maybe he could handle this romance thing after all. At least he knew he was being a good friend.

**Prompt: Rain**

"Thanks," Kagome said. "I really needed this."

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "After all, it was I who kept you up late."

"Nah, I stayed up because I wanted to. You didn't force me. You're just too interesting to talk to. It felt like minutes and it was hours!"

"I know exactly what you mean," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Might I walk you to your class?"

Kagome grinned from ear to ear. "If you want to. Is it chilly out?" Even thought it was only late August, the mornings were sometimes cool enough that she wished she'd worn her light jacket.

"It is cool and slightly foggy. It also smells of rain."

The miko quickly pulled on her jacket and grabbed her umbrella, stuffing it into her bag with her textbook and notebook, along with what she would need for the library after class. Once she was ready, she turned her focus back to the taiyoukai. "Thanks for the heads up. I hate getting soaked walking between buildings."

**Prompt: Star**

Soon, the pair was walking side by side, each sipping their coffee, in a comfortable silence. Sesshoumaru was highly tempted to offer to carry the miko's bag, but he wasn't sure if he should or not. She was a strong, independent woman and he didn't want to give the impression that he saw her as weak. He wasn't sure if that was the chivalrous thing to do these days. He wished that every decision didn't have to be so complicated. He knew he was over-thinking everything, but he didn't want to screw things up.

"You know," Kagome said with a small smile. "A girl could get used to this." She gestured towards the coffee in her hand and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That can be arranged."

Her smile widened. "You want to be the official Kagome wakeup crew?" she teased. "I could use someone. I can barely dress myself before nine a.m."

Sesshoumaru looked the miko up and down, taking his time, and she giggled. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"Just because my underwear are on the inside and my clothes are on the outside doesn't mean I did the best job of picking my outfit. I hate this shirt. I don't even know why I still have it," she said, gesturing to the sparkly stars covering her t-shirt. "The glitter gets everywhere, and trust me; you never want to get a piece of glitter in your eye. It kills."

"I would imagine so," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Has that ever happened?" he asked. When she gave him a questioning look, he elaborated. "You wearing your underwear on the outside?"

Kagome giggled and the taiyoukai reveled in the sound. "No, but I've worn some horrible combinations before. It's like my eyes and my brain don't communicate properly when I'm tired."

**Prompt: Delete**

All too soon they had arrived outside the door to Kagome's math class and she had to fight back a sigh. She didn't want to leave Sesshoumaru's presence. After last night, she felt so close to him, and this morning only cemented it. Reminding herself that they would be meeting in the library once her class was over, the miko smiled.

"Well, here's my stop."

"When does your class let out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why? You wanna pick me up?" she teased. "Don't worry about that. I'll meet you in the library in two hours. I'm gonna head back to my room and change after class, and I'm throwing this shirt away!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and the sound sent shivers through Kagome. She loved the sound of his amusement. She knew laughing wasn't something he did often before she befriended him and she loved making him do so. She loved making him happy. He deserved it. He was a wonderful guy and he deserved the best. Too bad he didn't think so. She really needed to work on his self-worth, along with his confidence. She didn't know what had happened in the past that caused him to be so introverted, but she wanted to completely remove it from his memory so that it would no longer affect him.

"Have a good class," he said awkwardly, unsure how to say goodbye to the miko.

"I'll see you soon," she said softly. "And thanks for the coffee." She hurriedly emptied her cup, ignoring the fact that she'd just scalded her tongue. Sesshoumaru took the empty cup from her hand, happy to throw it away for her. They stood, staring at each other in silence for a long moment. Kagome wanted to do something but she didn't know how the taiyoukai would respond. Deciding to go for it, damn the consequences, the miko leaned close and rose up on her toes, pressing a quick kiss to Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Before he could respond, before he could even properly assess what happened, she was gone. She'd kissed him! Sure, it was only on the cheek, but her lips had touched his body! What did it mean? He wanted it to be a sign that she was interested in him as he was in her, but he couldn't be sure. Perhaps it was just a friendly gesture. Maybe it didn't mean anything. He really wanted it to, though. He also hoped that it would happen again. He'd never been kissed before and this was a moment he would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**All prompts in this chapter indicate which challenge they are from. **

**Prompt: Amethyst (Stella's Shiny Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru made his way to the library, hoping to get one of the more secluded study tables. He might have to text Kagome his location, but it would be worth it to be mostly alone with her. Once he claimed a spot, he tossed his bag onto the table and headed out to find more books for his research paper. He wanted to get as much done as possible before she arrived because she was such a distraction for him. If he didn't figure things out with the miko, his grades were going to start suffering and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Despite his best intentions, however, the taiyoukai spent the entire two hours thinking about that kiss. He couldn't forget how soft her lips had been, how warm against his skin. His stomach felt as if hundreds of butterflies were beating their wings inside, trying to take flight. It still did. Just the thought sent his stomach swirling. He needed her to do it again, or even better, allow him to kiss those soft, pink lips of hers.

If only he knew how to approach it. He had no idea how to kiss her. Did he just lean in and do it? Did he ask for permission first? Did he bury his fingers in her silky black hair and draw her face to his? In his wildest fantasies, that's how he kissed her, dominating and powerful. That's how he imagined he would make love to her as well, even though he knew he could never really do so. He didn't have the confidence to behave that way. Only alpha males behaved in such a fashion and he was definitely no alpha.

**Prompt: Candle (Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts)**

He feared that one of these days, Kagome would find someone else to pay attention to, someone else who would catch her eye and steal her away from him. She deserved a confident male, one who knew what he was doing, and that definitely did not describe the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru checked the time on his phone and mentally cursed. He'd wasted all his study time thinking about Kagome again. She was definitely terrible for his academics. He needed to learn how to focus on his work once more instead of thinking about a girl, even if she was the one. He wouldn't do her any good if he failed all his classes and was unable to graduate on time.

She should be arriving soon. She would be looking for him. He made sure his phone was set to vibrate and set it on the table before him, just waiting for her to text and ask for his location. Time ticked by and he tried to read one of the many books he'd gathered, failing miserably as he read the same sentence for the fifth time, still not comprehending what it said. The two hour mark came and went and Sesshoumaru began to get nervous. Wasn't she coming? She'd said she needed to go back to the dorm to change, but surely she should be finished by now.

He was just about to text, even though he didn't think it was the best idea as he didn't want to seem clingy, when he felt her enter the library. Her large, bright aura was so unique he felt her instantly. No one else's aura could hold a candle to hers. Focused entirely feeling her, he closed his eyes, following her path through the library he knew like the back of his hand. She checked the tables in the middle of the large room first before moving in his direction. The closer she got, the stronger her aura pulsed against his, until she was right beside him.

"I should have known," she said softly, watching as Sesshoumaru twitched and his eyes popped open. He'd been so focused on her aura that her voice had startled him.

"Should have known what?" he asked.

"That you would choose a remote location. You were back here hiding when I first met you."

"I was not hiding."

Kagome's eyebrows rose and Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that she was right. He had been hiding, trying to make himself invisible. It was safer that way. He'd been bullied only a few times since he'd started at the university, nothing like it had been in middle and high school. It was a learned habit, though, to hide from possibly bullies. That's why he spent so much time in the library. The type of males that tormented him were definitely not the reading type or the studious type. They were just brutes.

"Perhaps I was hiding," he conceded. "You found me without too much trouble."

"Found you on the second guess. At first I thought you would be in the middle at the main tables so I could find you, but you weren't there, so you had to be back here. Getting much work done?"

**Prompt: Lollipop (Riku Ryuu's Random Prompts)**

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh and lied. "I have been productive." He had so much work to do and dwindling time to actually do it. He needed to find a way to focus!

The taiyoukai watched as she opened the smaller pocket of her backpack and pulled out a lollipop, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth. At that moment, Sesshoumaru knew that it was a lost cause. He would be completely unable to focus on his school work, not so long as she had that lollipop in her mouth. His eyes were locked on her as she licked at it before sucking it between her lips and back into her mouth again.

Kagome pulled the red candy out of her mouth with a pop and smiled. "I'm gonna go find some books for my paper. I'll be back in a few."

Sesshoumaru let out a whoosh of breath once she was gone. He'd never seen something so erotic as the miko licking and sucking on a lollipop. It was something so simple, so completely innocent and childlike, and yet it had him aching in an instant. He was obviously a deviant to be aroused by such a thing. This woman would be his downfall. He was sure of it.

Kagome returned a few minutes later and, by then, the taiyoukai had regained some of his control over himself. He managed to contain the urge to pounce her, pull that lollipop out of her mouth, and kiss her senseless to see what flavor it was. He had not yet, however, figured out how to focus on his studies.

The miko plunked a pile of books on the table and Sesshoumaru skimmed the titles. "What, exactly, are you working on?"

Kagome had to fight not to blush. "It's a psychology paper on, well, sex."

Unable to resist asking the question, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Did you choose the topic?"

"No!" the miko exclaimed before covering her mouth as she realized that she had just yelled in the library. "The teacher randomly assigned the topics and just my luck; I get the most embarrassing one. Not only do I have to write a paper, I have to do a presentation with a slideshow and everything!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't restrain his smirk as her cheeks flushed pink. She looked so beautiful like that, rosy cheeked.

"Are you learning anything?" he asked her.

"More than I ever wanted to know about fetishes and sexual quirks. Did you know there are people that get turned on by watching a woman sitting on food? Crushing perfectly good cakes?" Sesshoumaru's eyes met with Kagome's and she broke down into nearly silent giggles. "I would never waste cake like that."

**Prompt: Coriander (Stella's Spicy Challenge)**

"I shall remember that," he replied. Perhaps the next time he surprised her with coffee, a cupcake should accompany it. Of course a cupcake isn't exactly breakfast food, so maybe a muffin. He could get her a smoothie and a cupcake though! Maybe she would like to join him at the campus cafe once they finished at the library. He didn't know how to ask her, though. A trip to the cafe sounded like a real date to him, albeit a lame one and he had no idea how to invite a woman on a date, his first date at that.

Eventually he decided against it. If he was going to take her on a real date, he could do much better than that. He would make sure it was the best date she'd ever gone on, a date worthy of such a wonderful woman. He would impress her so that she would know that he was the male she desired, that he could and would take excellent care of her. His mind floated off, thinking of all the possibilities, the best restaurants and the like, but he was called back to reality by her voice.

"And you wouldn't believe the stuff people believe is an aphrodisiac. Some of them are just disgusting!"

"I can imagine," he agreed. "What, exactly, about sex are you writing about?" It was hard for him to say the word 'sex' in front of her, knowing how badly he wanted to be intimate with her, but he managed to get it out, though his voice sounded a little strained.

**Prompt: Thyme (Stella's Spicy Challenge)**

"I wasn't sure at first. I mean, there are so many possible topics that would fall under sex, you know? I did some reading, some searches online, and I decided that the fetishes were the most interesting. There's so many and they're all so unique. Some are just utterly confusing. The whole thing intrigues me."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the miko. She was intrigued by fetishes? Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Of course, he'd never researched the topic before. Her example did leave him with additional questions. What was it about crushing food? Why sitting on it? What else did they crush besides baked goods? The taiyoukai realized that Kagome was right. It was intriguing.

"What will you do for your slideshow?" he asked. Surely it couldn't be too graphic.

A wicked smirk spread across Kagome's face. "I'm going to have a field day with it. Teach that professor a thing or two about assigning embarrassing topics."

"Presenting it in front of the class will take a great deal of courage."

"I know. I'm going to be the color of a tomato the entire time!"

"Then why choose such a... colorful topic?"

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge," she said with a smirk. "Now, don't you have some work to do?"

**Prompt: Nutmeg (Stella's Spicy Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned back to his own books, doing his best to focus, ignoring the fact that she still had that damn lollipop in her mouth and the knowledge that she was reading about sex right beside him. It didn't help that she kept making little noises as she found interesting facts. He turned and watched as she scribbled down notes, admiring her flowery handwriting before forcing his attention back to his own text. He mentally chastised himself for being so easily distracted. He'd never been this way before! Only Kagome could distract him so effectively.

Finally he managed to get into the book he was reading and began taking notes of his own. Time passed quickly as he studied; the feel of her aura beside him and his scent surrounding him lulling him into a comfortable, calm state. The sound of a book closing hard caught his attention and he turned to look at the miko beside him. 

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"I'm done," she declared. "Giving myself a headache."

Sesshoumaru looked over her large pile of notes before glancing back at his own. He'd actually gotten a great deal of work done once he managed to get focused, more so than he would have if he'd been alone. It was something about her scent. It made him more productive and he wondered if she would like to do this again. Perhaps they could meet in one of their rooms to study together again. How he wished they shared classes so that he would have a better reason to study with her. He didn't think he could explain that he did better in her presence than without her, once she stopped distracting him that was.

He closed the book in front of him and began gathering his things as Kagome did the same. "You don't have to leave," she said. "I just can't read anymore right now."

"I have gotten a great deal of work done," he said. "Are you hungry? It is lunchtime."

Kagome smiled. "I could eat."

Suddenly he forgot all about his fears regarding asking her on a date, as the words flowed easily from his lips. "I am tired of cafeteria food. Would you, perhaps, like to join me elsewhere? My treat, of course. I know of a small deli nearby that has amazing sandwiches."

"Are you asking me out?" she asked teasingly, laughing as Sesshoumaru sputtered, unable to formulate an answer. "Yes, I'd love to join you."


	9. Chapter 9

**All prompts are labeled with the challenge the correspond to. **

**Prompt: Shyness (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

While they waited for their food, the pair sat in awkward silence. Finally, the strain got to her and Kagome sighed. "It doesn't make sense," she declared. "If we can talk so easily through texts, we should be able to have a simple conversation over a meal."

"I agree. What would you like to talk about?"

The miko was silent for a long moment before sighing again. "I guess it's just easier to share when you don't have to see the other person's reaction."

"Are you afraid that this Sesshoumaru will judge you?" he asked. Really, it was the other way around. He wasn't sure what to say to her, what was appropriate conversation, and he was terrified to say the wrong thing. Kagome was a social creature and he didn't understand her difficulty with the situation. She should be able to converse easily.

The waitress arrived, carrying their lunches, giving the miko a brief reprieve from answering his question. The truth was, her mind was full of things to say but she couldn't settle on any one topic. She wasn't sure what would interest him and she didn't want to seem boring. They were on a date! At least, she thought it was a date. She had no idea what he considered what they were doing.

**Prompt: Pariah (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 300**

Deciding to go with the next thing to pop into her head, Kagome smiled. "What are you doing this weekend?" she asked. "Any big plans?"

"I have no plans, except my studies. Why? What are you going to be doing this weekend?"

Kagome's smile widened. "My sorority is having a pool party Saturday, one last time before it gets too chilly and we have to close up the pool for the winter. I thought it sounded like fun. You wanna come?"

He thought about it for a long moment. Could he go to a pool party? Could he walk around half dressed in front of the popular crowd? What would they think of him? Finally, he decided. If Kagome wanted him to go with her, then he would. He would subject himself to just about anything to be by her side. "I would have to go shopping again," he told her. "I do not have swimming trunks."

"Or appropriate shoes," Kagome added. "Oh, this will change everything," she said with a grin. "Just promise me you won't forget who pried you out of your shell in the first place, okay?" She knew that once his shirt came off, she wouldn't be the only one interested in him. It might not be the best idea, alerting other females to the incredible body he was hiding. Now she would have competition for his affection and he would likely be overwhelmed by the attention.

Sesshoumaru was confused. What would change everything? Why might he forget her? How could she possibly think that he could forget her? She was always on his mind. Always. "What will change things?" he asked.

Kagome grinned widely. "When those girls get their eyes on your body, you won't be a social pariah anymore. They'll be all over you."

**Prompt: Follow Up (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"I doubt that." Really, why would his body change his level of popularity?

"I don't." Kagome took a bite of her sandwich before moaning softly. "Wow, that is good."

"I told you they had good food," he agreed.

From that point on, the ice was broken and conversation flowed easily as the couple discussed their school projects and other work they needed to do. They compared professors and teaching techniques. The pool party didn't come up again until they were finished and ready to head back to campus.

"Do you think... could you..." Sesshoumaru stammered nervously as they stood side by side on the sidewalk. How he ached for her to kiss him again, and that desire was making speaking clearly impossible. Finally, he managed to spit it out. "I may need help selecting my new trunks," he confessed.

"And shoes," she added playfully. "Sure, I'd love to. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow afternoon if possible."

Kagome quickly agreed and they set a time and a place to meet the next day. The walk back to campus was pleasant, as the threat of rain had passed and the sun was shining through the dissipating clouds.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned. "I have so much work still to do today and tomorrow. I need to make more progress this weekend before I go out partying than I did last week. I got like zero sleep Sunday night cramming it all in. At least we're not going out tomorrow night, just Saturday during the day."

"Will you be able to accomplish your goal?" Sesshoumaru asked. He really didn't care one way or the other if they went to this party, so long as he was with her. The idea of walking around half-naked and exposed worried him and he wondered if the miko would allow him to wear a shirt. The thought of everyone staring at him as Kagome described had him nervous already. He didn't want the attention of other females, only one: Kagome.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got an early evening class tonight and a morning one tomorrow, then I'm done with classes 'til Monday. There's the research paper and presentation and then the regular class work, recopying my notes, reading chapters. You know."

"But you will have time to help this Sesshoumaru shop, will you not?"

Kagome turned to him with a bright smile on her face. "I'll make time for you, Sesshoumaru."

**Prompt: Advice (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Kagome said as she looked over the store's selection of swimming trunks. "Everything is on sale because it's the end of the season, but it's really picked over. Not a lot of choices."

"Does it really matter? Can we not just find one that fits and purchase it?"

"No! We have to find one that goes well with your coloring, something that suits you."

"Perhaps I should not have brought a woman to a clothing store," he teased. "You are making this so much more complicated than if I came alone."

Kagome huffed. "If you don't want my help, I can leave. If you do, well then let's get you in the dressing room." She handed Sesshoumaru several choices that she'd selected as they talked and nudged him in the right direction. "I'll be right outside the door. I wanna see them all."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily but accepted the colorful trunks and made his way into the dressing room. It felt awkward, trying on clothing, knowing that she was waiting for him, ready to judge how he looked in each selection. When he had the first option on, he opened the door and stepped out.

"Take your shirt off," Kagome instructed. "You look silly in a button down shirt and swimming trunks."

"Here?" he asked, instantly turned on by her demand that he remove his clothing.

"Guys can go topless. Don't worry about it. I can't judge the looks like this. It needs to come off." Kagome tried her damndest not to smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, like a man walking to his execution. "Come on," she said with a grin. "It's not a big deal."

Finally, Sesshoumaru finished unbuttoning his dress shirt and opened it, sliding it down his arms. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kagome, worried that she would be disappointed in his appearance, but he should have been watching her face. It would have definitely given him a boost of confidence.

The miko swallowed hard to keep from drooling and her hands balled into fists at the overwhelming desire to trace the dips of muscle definition on his chest and abdomen. He looked absolutely delicious and again she questioned the intelligence of showing him off in such a way. He was going to have girls throwing themselves at him and he wouldn't have a clue how to handle the situation. He would be completely overwhelmed!

Forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, Kagome shifted her focus from his pale skin to the trunks he was currently wearing. "Nope. That doesn't compliment your coloring. You're so pale! Don't you ever get out in the sun?"

"I wear suits. Even if I was in the sun, I would not tan."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to do something about that. Maybe you'll get some color tomorrow. Go on. Try the next one."

**Prompt: Attendance (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

This continued for several minutes until they found the right pair of trunks. Sesshoumaru knew it the instant he saw Kagome's eyes. The seemed to glaze over slightly and he watched as she licked her lips. Yes, she definitely preferred this pair. He was still surprised by her reaction. Did this mean that she found him physically attractive? He breathed in deeply and couldn't help but smirk. She was aroused, and by him! This was good news, right? He hoped so.

"Perfect," Kagome whispered.

"I was thinking of wearing a shirt," Sesshoumaru said hesitantly, unsure of how Kagome would react.

"A shirt? Why?"

"Because I am uncomfortable showing so much skin."

Kagome laughed. "You sound like a girl getting a makeover. It's perfectly normal for guys to be topless when swimming. Wearing a shirt isn't necessary."

"Still..." Sesshoumaru started.

"Oh, all right," Kagome said with a dramatic sigh, flipping through the sleeveless shirts to find one that matched the trunks she had chosen. Finally she found one and handed it to him. "Put it on. Let's see." The taiyoukai did so and Kagome sighed again. The shirt wasn't tight enough to show off his body, but it would cling to him once he got it wet. She supposed it would do. Besides, he would likely desire to remove it once it was soaking wet anyway.

The couple quickly selected a pair of sandals for Sesshoumaru before checking out. Now he was ready for the party the next day and they set out to walk back to campus. Kagome smirked at the thought of his reaction to her bathing suit. He'd nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw her in her oversized shirt. What would a bikini do to his sanity?

As they walked, they talked, Sesshoumaru questioning the proper etiquette for a pool party. Kagome did her best to explain, assuring him that he would do fine. He just needed to relax and be himself, or a more laid back version of himself.

"Are you certain that you want this Sesshoumaru as your escort?"

"Getting cold feet?" she asked.

"No, but I do not want to embarrass you." The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself and affect Kagome's social standing. It had to be hard on her popularity to be hanging around with a nerd in the first place. He could only make it worse with his ignorance of social rules. He was going to be surrounded by sorority girls and frat boys and just the idea of it was stressing him out.

"Trust me; you're not going to embarrass me. You are, however, going to make all the other girls jealous of me. You have to come. I absolutely can't go alone."

"You wish to make the other females jealous?" Kagome didn't seem like the kind of girl to flaunt what she had to make others green with envy, so this didn't make sense to him. Why would she be so enthusiastic about making her own sorority sisters jealous?

"For one reason and one reason only. You need to see that you're physically attractive. When you see all those girls drooling over you, it'll do wonders for your confidence. Give your ego a boost. Drag you further out of your shell. I'm trying to help you."

Sesshoumaru sighed softly. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day.


	10. Chapter 10

**All prompts in this chapter are from Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2.**

**Prompt: Heartbreak **

"Wow," Kagome said. "You look more nervous now then when I first found you at the toga party. What's wrong?"

"If these girls do throw themselves at this Sesshoumaru, which I still doubt, what am I supposed to do?" He'd been in panic mode for most of the morning as he realized he had no idea how to handle amorous females. He needed to know how to tell them no, that he was taken, without actually saying so, since Kagome had no idea he had fallen for her.

"Do whatever feels right. If you like her, go for it. If you're not interested, just tell her that."

"Go for what?"

Kagome laughed. "A hot make out session would do you worlds of good," she said.

Inside, Sesshoumaru's heart sunk into his stomach. She wanted him to be with other women. Surely that meant she had no interest in him romantically. If she did, wouldn't she be bothered by the thought of him with other females? Why would she encourage him to make out with someone else? Well, he had no intention of doing so. He wanted Kagome and only Kagome. No other woman would do.

"You believe I would 'make out'," he said awkwardly, "with someone I just met?"

Kagome smiled at him, the sight of which made the ache in his heart fade somewhat. "It won't hurt you. People do it all the time."

"Not people like me," Sesshoumaru replied, his lack of confidence obvious in his tone.

"And what, exactly, are people like you? Who do you think you are?" Kagome had wondered for a while now what social group Sesshoumaru associated himself with.

"I am an outsider," he said softly.

"Not anymore," Kagome declared. "Not if you don't want to be. You can't be an outsider if you have friends, and you are most definitely my friend." The miko's heart ached at the very idea of him making out with another female, but she wanted him to experience everything, whether he chose to do it with her or not. She wished he would take a hint. Seriously, she'd kissed him. How much more blatant did she need to be?

**Prompt: Prosperity **

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smile that showed on his face at her words. She was right. He wasn't alone anymore and he was lucky he wasn't. He really was blessed the day that Kagome found him. If she wanted him to attend this party, he would go, but he would not do anything with any other female. Only her. He wanted only Kagome and he prayed that he could figure out a way to win her over.

"Now, are you good? Can we go?" she asked, studying his face.

The taiyoukai nodded. He was startled when Kagome grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. He walked alongside her, glancing every few seconds at their clasped hands. Her smaller hand felt so right in his larger one and he loved the physical contact. Yes, she'd done it before, at the parties, but that was to make sure he didn't get lost in the crowd, not because she desired it. Perhaps this was a sign, albeit a small one, that he was making progress.

They were still holding hands when they reached the sorority house and she led him through the crowd in the house to outside by the pool. She grabbed them both drinks on the way past the bar before studying the area in search of a spot to settle in. Finally she saw it, two open lounge chairs at the far end of the pool a bit away from everyone else. They were perfect and Kagome guided the taiyoukai to them.

She handed Sesshoumaru one of the cups she held in her left hand and smiled. "Sit down and drink up!"

The taiyoukai looked at the lounge chair as if it were a foreign entity, making the miko laugh.

"Just sit down and then turn and stretch out. It's not difficult."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru followed her instructions. He ended up sitting in a semi-reclined position watching the miko as she set down her bag and pulled out a large towel. She covered the lounge chair with the towel before removing her shirt. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of the small triangles of black fabric barely restraining her full, perky breasts. He saw as she untied the fabric of her skirt, letting it fall to the ground, and he had to fight back a groan.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome asked.

Did she really expect him to tell her how she looked? What was the correct answer? You look beautiful? But beautiful didn't do her justice. She looked downright edible, but he couldn't tell her that. Gorgeous? Stunning? Utterly delectable? Sesshoumaru almost shook his head to dislodge the thought of how good she might taste, all the while searching for the right term. Hoping to buy some time, he twirled his index finger at her, asking her to turn around, and she did, turning just slowly enough that he had time to burn the sight of her ass into his memory forever.

He swallowed hard before going the safe route. "You look good," he said flatly.

**Prompt: Specter **

Kagome huffed. "Just good? Do you know how hard it was for me to wear this bikini? I had to talk myself into it, and I only look good?" she teased.

Sesshoumaru thought he'd genuinely upset her until he saw the small smile on her face. His shoulders fell as he relaxed and the miko laughed.

"That's always a loaded question, 'How do I look?'. There is no safe way to answer it."

"Then why did you ask?"

Kagome grinned at him. "Because your reaction was priceless. If you like this one, I'm sure you'll like some of the others even more. Some of the girls have the tiniest bikinis I've ever seen. Just keep your eye out and you'll see them."

Sesshoumaru wanted to sigh. He had no desire to see other scantily clad females, not when he had the one he wanted right beside him, making herself comfortable in her lounge chair. If only he could tell her that. He hated not having the confidence to simply announce his interest. He feared that if he did so, she would push him away because she didn't feel the same. No, he couldn't risk the friendship that they had for the dream that would never come true anyway.

"Damn, you look even paler in the sunlight. You're white as a ghost. Do you want some sun block so you don't burn?"

"Demons do not get sunburns," he assured her. "Did you not desire to swim?"

"Not yet," Kagome said while inspecting the pool. "It's a little wild in there. I'll wait 'til it calms down. You're going to join me, right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, quickly emptying his cup.

"You want some more?" she asked.

"You do not need to get up for more drinks," he replied.

"Who said anything about getting up?" she said with a smile. "I brought my own." Kagome pulled a bottle of liquor from her seeming bottomless bag and handed it to him. "Help yourself."

Sesshoumaru refilled his cup and took a sip of the new alcohol. "Not bad," he said with a small smile that made Kagome's heart beat faster. She loved it when she made him smile.

The taiyoukai drank his second cupful quickly, knowing that he was going to need it to make it through this party. He had no interest in going in the pool, but if she wanted him there, he would be there.

**Prompt: Altar **

"What in the world are they doing?" he asked a short time later, watching as females sat on the males shoulders in the water.

"Playing games," Kagome replied. "The girls are going to try to knock each other off the guys and into the pool."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare. What would it be like to have Kagome on his shoulders like that? To feel the heat of her core pressed against the back of his neck? It was enough to make him thankful for baggy swim trunks. He glanced back at the miko and sighed softly before returning his eyes to the show happening in the pool. Would she desire such a thing? He knew he was strong enough to hold her up and he wouldn't mind the feeling of his hands on her thighs. The taiyoukai emptied his cup and poured himself another.

"Whoa, there, big guy," Kagome said with a grin, moving the bottle out of his reach. "That's a lot in a short period of time. I want you to go in the pool with me. I don't want you to drown in it."

The taiyoukai reveled in the pet name she'd given him. No one had ever kindly called him out of his name. The bullies had all kinds of different names for him, but he'd never had an affectionate pet name before. It made him feel as if he were special to her.

"I will be fine," he assured her.

"Just like when you promised me you could find your way to your room?" she teased. "I'm just trying to keep you from praying to the porcelain god." When he made a confused face, she explained. "On your knees with your head in the toilet. It's no fun."

"I have no intention of throwing up."

"Neither did I. Neither does anyone, but if you drink too much too fast, you'll be doing it whether you want to or not. Just... slow down, for me, okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded immediately. For her, anything. He watched as she downed the contents of her cup and poured her second.

"Is being here that stressful?" she asked, feeling guilty for bringing him somewhere he was uncomfortable.

"I do not belong here," he replied.

"You do too. You're here as a sister's date. You belong here as much as any other guy."

"Date?" Sesshoumaru asked, both surprise and hope in his tone.

Kagome's cheeks flushed a brilliant red and she stammered for a moment, searching for the right answer. "Well... See... You... You're my plus one so to everyone else, that makes you my date, even though we just came as friends."

"Oh," the taiyoukai said softly, disappointment filling him. If she had considered this a date, then he would know that they were moving towards something more than friendship, but she didn't. He was fully and completely stuck in the friend zone.

**Prompt: Raid **

They lay side by side on their lounge chairs in silence for a while until Kagome rolled over to lie on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Trying to tan evenly," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to the side as he stared at her ass for a long moment. His fingers twitched with the desire to touch her and he fought not to pant for breath. Gods, she was gorgeous. If only he could tell her that. Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You keep staring like that and she's going to burst into flames," Miroku said with a grin.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to crash the party and raid the bar. You know I don't miss functions like this."

"Which girl was foolish enough to bring you as her date this time?"

"Ummm, I want to say it started with a D, but maybe I'm thinking that because she had a set of D's that didn't quit!"

The miko laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior. "You're terrible."

"And yet you love me," Miroku replied, his grin never faltering.

"There must be something seriously wrong with me."

"Nah," the monk assured her. "And if you don't believe me, ask Sesshoumaru. I'll bet he thinks you're perfect."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the monks words. Was he trying to embarrass him? He was doing a damn good job!


	11. Chapter 11

**All the prompts in this chapter are from Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2**

**Prompt: Club Room **

"Hmm," Kagome hummed. "Should have brought snacks."

"You are hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked, instantly concerned for her wellbeing.

"Just a little."

"There's chips and stuff in the house, in the club room," Miroku volunteered. "I'll show ya, Sesshoumaru, if you want." The monk winked at the taiyoukai who was just about to refuse his offer. He couldn't leave Kagome's side! Then people would begin to question his presence and he would be thrown out of the party. He also didn't want to leave her unattended for another male to swoop in and spirit her away.

"Oh, would you?" Kagome asked, not wanting to admit that she'd forgotten to eat breakfast before heading to Sesshoumaru's room to collect him. She needed to eat and soon or she was going to be drunk off her ass in no time. "And if they have any of those little sandwiches?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and rose from his lounge chair. "Of course."

As soon as they were out of earshot of the miko, Miroku leaned in close. "You still haven't made a move, have you? Well, this party is perfect. Girls love to play in the pool. They like to be picked up, floated around. Dude, you'll have more opportunities to touch her today than you've ever had. You just have to relax and go with it."

"And if she rejects me? What am I left with then?"

Miroku smiled sadly for the male before him, who was completely devoid of any confidence whatsoever. "I bet you she won't. If I'm wrong, you can kick my ass."

"How can you be so certain?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because I know the girl," the monk replied with a grin. "Just trust me."

"That is the part I am having trouble with," the taiyoukai muttered. How could he trust a womanizer who was actively working his way through the sorority? Still, some of Miroku's advice had panned out well for him, so maybe he should give it a shot. He would have to see how Kagome behaved when they got into the pool.

**Prompt: Stroll**

Sesshoumaru did his best to stroll his way through the crowd with two large plates of food, but it was rough going. He hadn't known what she would prefer, so he'd brought her some of everything. Several times, the plates were nearly knocked from his hands by dancing partiers, and he fought down the desire to growl as another person bumped into him. Finally, he made it outside and the crowd thinned. He made his way directly towards Kagome, hoping and praying some other male hadn't caught her attention while he was alone.

Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru weighed down by two very full plates and she laughed. "Did you bring all the food? Where's Miroku?"

The taiyoukai frowned. "He disappeared soon after showing me to the food, chasing after some red haired girl."

The miko smiled. "He does like redheads. So, whatcha got?"

Sesshoumaru sat down on his lounge chair and held the plates out for her to see. His heart beat faster in his chest at her brilliant smile. She looked so thankful, as if he'd just presented her with a four course meal instead of party food. He watched, still holding both plates, as Kagome hurriedly ate a small sandwich. Then she took one plate from him and continued eating. 

"You hungry?" she asked.

"No, but you certainly appear to be."

"Forgot breakfast," she said with a blush. "I was too excited about the party. Spent the whole morning psyching myself up to wear the bikini."

Without thinking, the words simply escaped his mouth without permission. "Time well spent."

Kagome's eyes widened and she began giggling, covering her mouth with one hand. When she swallowed her mouthful of food, she spoke. "Was it now? I guess you really like the bikini."

In truth, it wasn't so much the bikini as the body it bared for his hungry eyes, but he couldn't tell her that and so he simply nodded. "I have yet to see a female more attractive than you," he confessed, having decided to follow some of Miroku's advice. It wasn't easy to say, but he managed without sounding stupid.

The miko blushed brightly, her smile never faltering, which gave him hope. "You really mean it?"

"I would never lie to you, Kagome."

**Prompt:** **Jealousy**

After his confession, Sesshoumaru had no idea what to say, so he was actually thankful when Kagome rose and announced she was ready to go swimming. He watched as she adjusted her bikini bottom, snapping it around more of her ass, and he bit back a groan. The hint of pale skin he'd seen was enough to make his mouth water. That was the skin that no one else, not even the sun, saw and he definitely wanted to be one of the few granted the privilege.

"You coming?" she asked.

Like a man walking to his execution, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and followed the miko along the edge of the pool to the steps. The pool had cleared out somewhat as some people had gone inside for dancing and food, while others had decided to sun themselves on the many lounge chairs, so it wasn't nearly as crowded or wild as it had been.

"You sure you don't want to take that shirt off?" Kagome asked. "It's going to get all waterlogged; it'll be floating all around you. It'll be completely annoying."

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head and Kagome sighed. She turned to face him completely, a sweet smile on her face, and she ran her palms from his shoulders, down his chest, and over his abdomen, her fingertips running along the dips of definition through his shirt. She watched as he tensed initially only to calm quickly under her touch and her smile widened. "Please, for me?" She knew it wasn't fair, that she was taking advantage of his obvious attraction to her, but she also knew she was right. Seeing the reaction of the other females to his body would up his confidence, and he needed that if he was ever going to make a move on her.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground beside the pool. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Ecstatic," she replied with a smile. "Now, come on. In the water with you." She could already feel eyes on them and she hoped that her plan didn't backfire on her. Kagome stepped down into the shallow water and gasped. "It's cold!"

"We do not have to swim," he told her. He watched as she took several more steps into the water until it was up to her waist and then she suddenly disappeared under the surface. She came up with a splash a moment later, swinging her soaked hair to the side. She looked like a goddess and he found himself jealous of the droplets of water running down her body. If only he could touch her like that. "It's better once you get your head wet. Come on!" she urged him.

**Prompt: Epidemic **

Sesshoumaru walked slowly into the water until he stood directly in front of Kagome. He was suddenly distracted by the voices of the various females sunning themselves around the pool, as they discussed him, wondering who he was and why they'd never seen him before. They commented on his body, admiring his muscle definition. The discussion seemed to spread through the females like an airborne disease until they were all infected. They were saying the dirtiest things as they spoke to each other. The things they said they wanted to do to him astounded him and he wondered if Kagome had somehow set this up.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, grasping both his hands and drawing his attention back to her. "You can hear them, can't you? I can't tell what they're saying but just the looks on their faces is enough to know. See, Sesshoumaru? You're attractive. Can't you see that now? They look like they want to eat you alive."

Before she knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru had pulled his hands from hers to catch her waist. He pulled her close, lifting her from her feet, and her arms looped around his neck instinctually for support. The taiyoukai walked further into the water while staring up into her face as she looked down at him. They were so close that their noses touched and Sesshoumaru wished that he could bring himself to kiss her. As it was, he had no idea what he was doing. He'd had an urge and his body took over before his mind evaluated it.

He walked until the water was shoulder deep and he smiled at the miko in his arms before dunking his head underwater. Kagome squealed and craned her neck to keep from going under as well, and when he broke the surface, she swatted at his arm playfully.

"A little warning next time, huh?"

"For the picking you up or the dunking?" he asked.

"You can pick me up like that anytime," she said with a shy smile. "But I need warning if you're going under!"

He let go of her waist and she clung to him, her arms still around his neck. Suddenly she released him and swam backwards away from the taiyoukai. Her breasts jutted out of the water as she moved and he wanted nothing more than to catch her. Still, he didn't know what she wanted and so he hesitated, going slightly deeper in the pool to tread water as he watched her swim circles around him.

After several minutes, she swam to the edge and clung to it, resting. Seeing the few males in the large pool watching her, Sesshoumaru swam over to her side, ready to guard her from any romantic advances.

"You swim like a fish," he said.

"I'd prefer thinking that I swim like a mermaid," Kagome replied.

"Then I stand corrected."

"Come here," the miko whispered softly, encouraging him closer until he'd caged her in the corner of the pool with his body. Sesshoumaru nearly swallowed his tongue at the feeling of her calves running up his legs and he was unable to hold back the soft moan her wrapping her legs around his waist evoked. Her arms looped around his neck and she clung to him, trusting him to keep her from sinking under the surface. "They're drowning in jealousy right now, aren't they?"

Sesshoumaru was torn. It felt incredible, having her body so close to his, but her words had him concerned. Was she only doing this to make the other girls jealous? Was she using him as a tool? Did she truly not have any interest in him? Was this all an act?

Curious himself, Sesshoumaru focused on the voices coming from the girls around the pool and the few in the pool and she was right. They were saying horrible things about the miko, all out of jealousy, and he didn't appreciate it a bit. Focusing back on Kagome, he noticed how her breasts bobbed with the surface of the water between them and he realized that they floated. If her bikini had been any looser, they would have floated right out of it!

"They are green with envy," he replied, tearing his eyes from her breasts. "Does that please you?"

"What's more important is how you feel about it," she said, skirting the question.

"I would like to rip their foul tongues from their mouths," he murmured darkly.

"Okay, that's a little morbid, but how does their attraction to you make you feel?"

"It matters very little whether other females find this Sesshoumaru attractive," he said, adjusting his glasses on his nose nervously with one hand.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "And why in the world do you want to rip their tongues out?"

"Because they are insulting you and that is unacceptable."

Kagome laughed. "That's just how girls are. They're probably calling me a whore and a slut and just about anything else they can think of, but it's only because they want you and they think I have you. Now, why don't you care what they think about you?"

"Because the opinion of only one female matters to me," he replied honestly. She'd asked and he intended on telling her the truth. He refused to lie to her, even if it meant risking his pride and his heart.

"And who's this special girl?" she asked.

"You, Kagome. Only you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: Evolution (Skye's Weekly Challenges)**

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with a playful grin. "It's not morning and you didn't just wake up."

Sesshoumaru's brows crinkled in confusion, making the miko laugh. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kagome tightened her legs around his waist, pressing her body against his very present arousal. "Do you have any other explanation for this?"

The taiyoukai paled, horrified that he'd offended her, but her smile allowed him to calm somewhat. Thinking quickly, he replied. "You are the one researching sex. How many reasons are there for a male to be physically aroused?"

The miko laughed. "You're getting quick with the comebacks," she replied. "I don't know. Two?"

"And they are?" When she blushed, he chuckled. "If you are going to be able to do a presentation on sex, you need to be able to say such things in front of people."

"Well, I don't know why you have one when you wake up!"

"Neither do I," he said with a smirk, enjoying playing with her. "It is merely a fact of life. And the other?"

"You really want me to tell you why your... your... thing is hard?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled again, running his nose along her cheek affectionately. "You will never survive your presentation if you cannot even say the word 'penis'," he teased. "And yes, tell me why I have an erection." He forced the word from his lips, knowing that she was more embarrassed that he was, despite the fact that he'd popped a boner and she caught him.

"Because... you're close to a woman?" she guessed, not wanting to assume anything. He had said that he only cared about her opinion, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were together now. It didn't mean anything of the sort, but his flirtation was good news. He'd picked up a little bit of confidence somewhere and it looked good on him. He was changing, bit by bit, before her very eyes and while Kagome was happy she was helping him, she would miss the more timid taiyoukai. That was not saying, however, that she didn't like the new one that was evolving and emerging from his shell.

"Not exactly. Try again."

Kagome groaned in annoyance. "This is silly, Sesshoumaru."

"You started it."

"No, you started it," she shot back.

"Do you desire some help in answering the question?" he said playfully.

"Or you could just answer the question yourself."

"Because your body is so close to mine."

"Didn't I say that?"

"I wasn't finished," he grumbled. "Because your body is so close to mine, the only body I have any interest in. Because you are beautiful and sexy and fun. Because that bikini is killing me."

Kagome's smile never faltered and Sesshoumaru felt his confidence rise. He had just admitted his attraction to her and she hadn't pushed him away. That had to be good news, right?

"You really like the bikini, huh?" she asked. She couldn't believe that he'd finally said it, albeit in a roundabout way, but he said that he wanted her. Hers was the only body he was interested in. It was a rush to hear those words from his lips. He considered her special, thought she was beautiful and sexy, and his words only made her want him more.

Was he ready, though? Was he ready for a relationship? Did he even want one, or was he looking for something more short term? He'd said he had no interest in one night stands, but he hadn't said that he was in love with her, only that he was attracted to her. She knew she needed to take things slowly with him, just as she was slowly building his confidence. She didn't want to just hop into bed with him for a drunken romp between the sheets. She wanted it to mean something when they were finally together.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome went from smiling to contemplative and he wondered where her mind had gone. He buried his nose in the curve of her throat and breathed her scent in deeply before pressing his lips to her shoulder. The temptation to slice through that thin string holding her top together was extreme, but he held back. He didn't want everyone to see what those scraps of fabric were hiding. Only he could see them and he wanted to, very, very badly. In his mind's eye he could see her breasts, so different from the rest of her sun-kissed body, so pale with dark nipples that begged for his attention.

Kagome tightened her legs around his hips once again and he groaned loudly at the feeling of his length pressed tightly between their bodies. She didn't want him to let go of her. If only they could stay just as they were forever, then everything would be fine. There would be no awkward conversations, no guessing how one felt about the other; they could just be, just as they were. As soon as she pulled away, the spell would be broken, the mood destroyed, and they would go back to being Kagome and Sesshoumaru, each unsure of themselves and the other.

**Prompt: Calendar (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"I could stay like this forever," she whispered.

"And I would not complain. Our academic calendars, however, might mind. We cannot do schoolwork or sit for exams from the pool."

"That's too bad," she replied softly.

"It is. I would not be averse to holding you like this indefinitely."

"You wouldn't get bored with me?" she asked hesitantly, showing her own insecurities.

"Never."

Eventually, they had to get out of the water. Kagome began to shiver, and so the taiyoukai slipped one hand under her ass while the other held her lower back, keeping her body tightly pressed to his as he walked up the pool steps. He loved being allowed to touch her soft ass and he only wished the opportunity would come more often. He carried her to their lounge chairs, ignoring the murmurs of jealousy and hatred as well as the whispers of want. Nothing any of them had to say was important. Nothing. All that mattered in the world was in his arms.

Sadly, he had to release her so that she could wrap herself in her towel in an attempt to get warm. He felt guilty for having kept her in the water so long. Sure, she'd said she wanted to remain as well, but if he hadn't had her caged in as he had, she might have gotten out sooner. He accepted that small bit of guilt, tucking it away, buried beneath the relief of having told Kagome that he was attracted to her and the joy of her not pushing him away.

Did that mean that they would continue moving further together? Would their relationship become more romantic and less friendly? How was he supposed to act with her now? Sesshoumaru accepted the towel she held out for him and wrapped it around his waist before going back to collect his shirt. He dried his upper body and wrung his hair out as much as possible before pulling the shirt over his head, ignoring the sounds of disappointment that his body was no longer on display for ogling.

"They figure out who you are yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, but they are disappointed that I covered myself."

"I would be too," she replied with a smirk.

"But you are not?"

"Nope, because I have a feeling you'll take your shirt off for me whenever I want."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her forwardness. Of course, she was right. He was wrapped around her little finger and if she wanted him topless for some reason, for any reason, she would get what she desired posthaste. He watched eagerly as she dried her body as much as possible before pulling on her shirt. She retied the sarong type skirt around her waist and went to work on her hair. She eventually tied her black locks up in a ponytail out of the way, trying to ignore the way it dripped slowly down her back.

She packed up her bag, stuffing in her wet towel and what remained of her bottle of liquor. She slipped on her sandals and turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready to go, unless you want to hang out longer."

Did she really think he wanted to stay there alone, where the female population might very well hold him down and have their way with him one by one? No, thank you. He was happy to stay safely in her presence.

The couple began the walk back to their dorms, Kagome holding her bag and Sesshoumaru with a towel wrapped around his waist over his dripping trunks. The miko hoped that this didn't mean their day together was over, but she didn't know how to ask if he wanted to come back to her room. Of course he didn't! He was dripping wet and probably emotionally overwhelmed. Would he invite her to his? Perhaps they could meet up after they had both changed. But how to ask?

**Prompt: Cultural Festival (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

As they walked across campus, the universe gave Kagome the perfect answer to her needs. It just so happened that there was a large cultural festival happening in the main commons area just outside the dorms. They must have started setting up after they'd left for the party, because she'd forgotten all about it.

"Do you, maybe, want to go change and then meet me out here? I'd love to check out the festival. They always have great, exotic food."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. He'd been searching for a way to stay in her presence as well and he was thankful for the festival. It was the perfect excuse to spend hours more with her. Maybe he could figure out what their time in the pool meant. He so wished to be able to call her his girlfriend. He'd never had one before and a label on their relationship would make him much more comfortable. Could he be her boyfriend if they'd never actually kissed though? That was something he would like to rectify, if he could dig up enough courage to go for it.

The pair went their separate ways, agreeing to meet by the front stairs in fifteen minutes, each rushing to their rooms to change, eager to be together once again. Sesshoumaru ditched his soaked trunks, tugging on the pair of jeans he'd purchased for the party last weekend before choosing a somewhat casual button down shirt, or as casual as he had. He didn't want to wear the t-shirt he'd purchased because he didn't want to wear the same outfit two weekends in a row. He definitely needed to go shopping and purchase at least a few more.

Kagome hurried to her room and dug around in her closet, looking for something cute and flirty to wear. She wanted him to continue to be attracted to her, not just her in a bikini, so she went with an off the shoulder, somewhat gauzy blouse that accentuated her breasts and then flowed around her. She chose jeans as well, hopping up and down a few times to get the skinny jeans up her legs and the zipper closed. She went with sensible shoes, knowing that they would be walking. The last thing she wanted to do was fall on her face in front of the taiyoukai because she was wearing ridiculous heels, even if they did make her legs look great.

She struggled with her hair, brushing out the tangles swimming had caused, while trying to decide how to wear it. This meet up, it felt like a date and she wanted to be as cute as possible. He'd now seen her with her hair loose and her hair tied tightly back. Eventually, she decided on pulling the top back, leaving a curled tendril in the front on either side framing her face. A glance at the clock had her swearing under her breath. She was going to be late, again!


	13. Chapter 13

**All the prompts in this chapter go with Avadrea's Oddities Challenge. **

**Prompt: Foudroyant - Rare stunning, dazzling, or overwhelming **

Kagome bolted down the stairs to the ground floor, slowing down in the lobby. She walked out the front doors and stood for a moment at the top of the stairs leading down to the sidewalk. The miko scanned the area in search of Sesshoumaru and after a moment, she spotted him.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. The taiyoukai was surrounded by a crowd of girls, some Kagome recognized from the pool party. Sesshoumaru looked incredibly uncomfortable, his eyes shifting back and forth in search of a way out of the situation. She'd known that showing off his incredible body would bring the girls by the dozens and she could only hope that he didn't forget all about her because of his new popularity.

Kagome walked down the stairs slowly, stopping once she could hear what the girls were saying. They were lobbing questions and comments at him without giving him a second to reply, which would overwhelm anyone, but it was worse for the introverted taiyoukai.

"You must work out!" "I love your hair!" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Who was that girl with you at the pool?" "How come I've never seen you on campus before?" "Do you want to come back to my room?" "You're so hot!" "What's with the dress shirt?" "You really should be topless all the time." "You wanna take me out?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the immaturity and shallowness of the school's female population and hopped down two more steps. She knew the second Sesshoumaru spotted her as hope blossomed on his face. He locked eyes with her and she could almost hear him begging her to save him.

The miko sucked up as much confidence as she could, drawing from a well inside her that she didn't know existed, and began pushing her way through the crowd. She had to throw a few elbows and shove a few girls to make progress, but it was worth it. Sesshoumaru needed rescuing and it was her fault he was the center of attention in the first place. 

**Prompt: Ebullience - spirits; exhilaration; exuberance. 2.a boiling over; overflow. **

Kagome stopped directly in front of the taiyoukai and reached up, cupping his cheeks, gently turning his face down as she rose up on her toes. She pressed her lips to his, seeing the shock in his eyes before they fell closed. She moved her lips slowly, allowing him time to learn the movement, and soon he was kissing her with as much passion as she was showing him. One hand moved to rest on her side while the other buried itself in her hair while her hands remained on his cheeks.

He couldn't believe what was happening but he was grateful and thrilled all the same. Her lips were so soft and she tasted sweet, like candy. He ached to deepen the kiss, but he had no idea how to involve his tongue so he continued to allow her to lead him. Their embrace and kiss lasted over a minute and it took everything Kagome had in her not to laugh at the many complaints of the girls around them. The kiss was exhilarating, however, and she found it easy to focus only on it, blocking out the jealous whining.

Finally she pulled back; smiling as Sesshoumaru leaned forward, trying to follow her lips with his. He instantly felt foolish. He made himself look so desperate, so needy, trying to continue the kiss when she sought to end it but his head had moved without his permission, seeking to continue such a pleasurable sensation. Sensing his embarrassment, she caressed his cheek softly before moving her hands to his shirt. "You don't need this buttoned so high," she said. "Let's undo a few of these."

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned as she once again began unbuttoning his shirt. It still felt like she was removing his clothing, even though he knew she wasn't. He stayed still, allowing her to adjust his shirt so that he looked more casual. Without her, he looked like an uptight fool, and he was extremely grateful for her help. He was even more grateful for her attention and he completely forgot about the other girls around him, almost as if they had disappeared instead of complaining loudly about Kagome's actions.

Once she was satisfied with his shirt, she took his hand and led him out of the crowd. They stopped a few yards away, once they cleared the group of females, and Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Thank you for saving me," he said, his genuine relief visible on his face.

"Well, it was my fault they wanted you so it was only right to come to your rescue. Those particular girls should leave you alone, at least for a while, now that they think you're with me. That doesn't mean other girls won't show an interest, but if you want, you can say that you're not on the market."

Sesshoumaru's heart ached at her words, 'they think you're with me'. Did that mean that he really wasn't with her? Was that incredible kiss just for show? Just the touch of her lips to his sent electricity shooting through his veins and he knew that she was it for him. Too bad he had no idea what she had in mind.

**Prompt: Feat - A dangling piece of curly hair. **

Deciding that he needed to know if the kiss meant anything to her at all, Sesshoumaru turned to face her completely, his hand still held in hers. His free hand came up to play idly with one of the curls framing her face.

"You look beautiful," he murmured, fighting to find the courage to speak the necessary words. "Why... Why did you kiss me? You could have simply pulled me out of the crowd."

Kagome's eyes shot up to meet his. Did he not like their kiss? What he offended by it? Had she gone too far too fast? She knew he was attracted to her, so why would he complain about such a mind-blowing kiss? Or was it not as good for him? The miko sighed heavily. "Sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that without warning you."

Now Sesshoumaru was confused. She was apologizing? But she'd done nothing but give him the best first kiss out of anyone in the history of the world. What was she sorry for?

"Why apologize from something so... good?" he asked nervously.

"I... I thought you didn't like it," she said, looking away almost as if she were ashamed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, turning her face back toward his with one bent finger under her chin. "I have never enjoyed anything as much as I did that kiss. I merely wish to know what it means." Finally! Finally he had the confidence to come right out and ask what they were doing, what they were to each other, and he waited with bated breath for her answer.

Kagome smiled up at him and his heart fluttered in his chest. Her smile was dangerous. She was so beautiful when she smiled that she could convince him to do anything she desired. He couldn't resist doing whatever it took to make her smile again.

"It means that you're a quick learner," the miko replied. "You picked that up like a fish to water."

"I was a good kisser?" he asked. He knew she had at least some experience with kissing, more than he had for certain, and it was a relief to hear that he had pleased her.

"Very good, like you've been doing it all your life."

"Is that all the kiss meant? That I am not completely inept when it comes to physical affection?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Kagome wasn't sure herself what it meant; only that she had enjoyed the hell out of it and wanted it to happen again.

Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration, realizing that they were at a stalemate. She apparently had no intention of answering his question fully and completely, only in roundabout ways, and he didn't have it in him to ask directly if he would now be considered her boyfriend. He was hoping for a straight answer, but had no chance of getting one out of her right now.

Though he was frustrated with her, he still wanted nothing more than to be in her presence, and so he smiled at her. "Shall we enjoy the festival?"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't pushing her for an answer that she didn't have. "Of course!"

**Prompt: Whet - sharpen can be used literally or figuratively. Commonly used term "to whet one's appetite" **

The festival had not only many booths and food trucks filled with amazing smelling exotic foods, but booths full of crafts available for sale and others demonstrating aspects of specific cultures. Then there were the others, the local businesses just looking to get more exposure, sprinkled throughout. As they made their way towards the first of the booths, Kagome was handed a tote bag for all the freebies they would come across.

The scents of the various foods were making Kagome hungry and soon she was standing in front of a food truck, studying the menu, looking for something she'd never had before.

"You want anything?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He didn't think he could eat with the way his stomach was churning. Being so close to her, having finally tasted her sweet lips, it was incredibly difficult not to kiss her again. The butterflies were back and he feared that if he ate, it would come right back up. The taiyoukai pulled out his wallet only for Kagome to wave him off.

"I wish to pay," he said. Really, if this was in any way a date, he was supposed to be the one to pay. He wanted her to know that he had money, that he could take good care of her. Sure, maybe it was showing off a little, flashing a wallet full of hundred dollar bills, but he didn't have many other redeeming qualities in his mind, and so he clung to this one. He wanted to be a good date!

"I've got this. You don't have to spend your money on me," she argued, slipping between him and the food truck to hand her money to the amused attendant first. "Put your wallet away."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily but did as she asked. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to be upset with him.

"Oh, letting me pay won't kill you," she said, rolling her eyes at his dramatic sigh.

They stood waiting for her food for several minutes before it was ready and the pair hunted down a place to sit. Eventually they found a grassy area not covered by a booth or a food truck and made themselves comfortable on the ground. Kagome took a small bite of the sandwich she'd selected, her eyes widening at the flavor.

"You have to try this!" she announced, holding the sandwich in front of his face.

Sesshoumaru had to fight back a groan as his stomach protested. "I am not hungry," he replied.

"But it's so good! I've never tasted anything like it!"

The taiyoukai locked eyes with her, begging her to understand that he couldn't eat at the moment. She seemed to read his mind through his eyes and she smiled, pulling the sandwich back to her own mouth.

"Are you still tipsy?" she asked. "Is your stomach upset?"

"I am fine, simply not interested in food at the moment," he lied. His stomach was definitely upset, tied in knots caused by all his unanswered questions.

The first sandwich only stimulated Kagome's appetite and Sesshoumaru watched as she sampled things from several other food trucks as they came across them walking through the festival. Besides eating, the miko also stopped at every booth, signing up for contests and collecting freebies. He had no idea what she would do with the multitudes of magnets she stuffed in her tote, but she seemed to enjoy getting them. After a few booths, Kagome managed to encourage him to enter the contests as well, to double their chances of winning. Most of the prizes were silly and frivolous, but it didn't matter so long as she was enjoying herself and he was in her presence.

He followed her into a booth filled with handmade jewelry, watching as she admired the various items, checking price tags as she went. When she tried on a bracelet, only to check the price and put it back, Sesshoumaru smirked. As soon as she proceeded to the next booth and was adequately distracted filling out a contest entry form, he quickly purchased the bracelet. He didn't know if buying her a gift was appropriate, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see her smile at him. Sesshoumaru tucked the bracelet into his pocket and caught up with the miko before she realized he was gone. He would give it to her before they parted ways for the night. Perhaps she would give him another kiss in thanks. He could only hope.


	14. Chapter 14

**All prompts in this chapter are from Avadrea's Oddities Challenge unless otherwise noted. **

**Prompt: Trammel - Something that restricts activity, expression, or progress; a restraint.**

Kagome smirked as she dumped the tote bag on her bed while Sesshoumaru watched. "I made out like a bandit candy-wise. And magnets too."

"What are you going to do with them all?" he asked in confusion.

Without a word, Kagome rose and moved a scarf hanging on the wall, revealing a white dry erase board full of little scraps of paper, each held up by a magnet. "I was running out."

"What is this?" he asked, leaning in close to read the flowery words.

"It's how I keep track of everything: my schedule, due dates for projects, exam times. Things I can't forget."

"Would it not be easier to keep track of things in the calendar on your phone?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, I do, but making the board helps me remember and plan study time, blocking out projects step by step. I've done it since middle school, back when cell phones were just phones. I guess I don't really need it, but it's a habit now and doing it makes me more comfortable."

"Why not use sticky notes instead of magnets?"

"Because sticky notes eventually lose their stickiness," she replied matter-of-factly.

"I see." He honestly thought her little board was adorable, but then he would like anything she did.

"Do you wanna sit?" she offered, realizing that he was still standing just inside the door. She motioned towards her bed and memories of sleeping with her in his arms flooded his mind. He nodded stiffly and moved to the mattress, sitting just on the edge.

Kagome rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged where her pillow belonged while hugging said pillow to her chest. "Today was nice."

"It was," he agreed, turning on the bed so that he could see her. "We should do it again tomorrow."

"Do what? There's no party tomorrow and we've seen the whole festival already."

"I'm sure we could find some way to pass the time." In truth, he just wanted to be in her presence. He didn't care what they were doing.

"I really need to start working on my fetish presentation, though. It's going to take a lot of work, especially looking for images that are just the right amount of graphic. That's really going to slow me down. "

Sesshoumaru chuckled and Kagome couldn't help but smile. He sounded so good when he laughed, so happy, and boy, was it a sexy sound. It shot right through her and instantly she was thinking dirty thoughts about the taiyoukai.

**Prompt: Argent - silver or (especially in heraldry) silver-white **

Wanting to be in Kagome's presence the next day, no matter what they were doing, the taiyoukai decided to offer his assistance. "I could help you with the presentation if you so desire. I have a lot of experience with slideshows."

"Really? I can't see you standing up in front of a class to do a presentation."

"I am not very good at public speaking, no, but I am very good at making the necessary visuals. It serves to even out my grade. I may do terribly on the actual presenting, but the presentation itself is good enough that I can eek by with a fairly passable grade."

"You mean to tell me you don't always get straight A's? I'm shocked," she said dramatically.

"I have received lower grades, but only due to my inability to speak in front of others."

"You're so damn cute," Kagome said with a smile. "I love how shy you are."

He was confused. Wasn't she trying to work the shy out of him? He did, however, love her calling him cute. He knew she was physically attracted to him, from both her comments and her scent, but it was nice hearing it said directly. He especially liked her use of the word 'love' while referring to him. "But are you not trying to change that about this Sesshoumaru?"

"No, you can still be shy. I just want you to be more confident, have a better sense of self-worth. You really wanna help me tomorrow?"

"It would be my pleasure," the taiyoukai practically purred at her, praying she would accept his offer.

"All right," the miko agreed, scooting closer to Sesshoumaru. "You know, those girls were right about one thing."

"And that is?"

"Your hair. It is just amazing," she replied, staring at his long silver locks. Her hand reached out slowly but before she touched him, she pulled back.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat amused by her hesitance. She was usually so confident and yet she hesitated when it came to touching his hair. She'd kissed him out of nowhere, just to rescue him from a group of females, but she couldn't touch his hair without permission?

The taiyoukai scooted further back onto the bed until his hair was nearly touching her hands before shooting her a smirk. "You can touch it if you so desire." In truth, he probably desired it a great deal more than she did. He ached for her touch in any way whatsoever and he knew he would enjoy her fingers in his hair.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Completely sure," he replied.

Kagome reached out hesitantly, finally brushing his hair with her fingertips. "It's so soft," she whispered, gaining confidence. Soon she had both hands buried in his long, thick locks and Sesshoumaru had to fight not to moan. It felt so right, so intimate, and he never wanted it to end. The miko went up on her knees directly behind the taiyoukai for a better view of what she was doing, pulling him backwards until the back of his head rested on her chest. He was confused as to how she intended to continue playing with his hair from this angle, but he really didn't care. A part of his body was touching her breasts and that was good enough for him.

**Prompt: Unrecked - unconsidered, abandoned without thought**

Kagome ran her fingers through his bangs, brushing them off to the side, before pressing her lips gently to his forehead. She wasn't actually thinking about what she was doing at the moment. It was just happening while her mind was completely focused on touching his hair. When she realized what she'd just done, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to apologize, only to shut it again when Sesshoumaru turned his head and twisted just enough that they were face to face. He ran his nose along her cheek affectionately while trying to read her thoughts through her eyes.

"I... you..." he started, aching to press his lips to hers. He'd greatly enjoyed their first kiss, even if it didn't mean anything to her, and he wanted to feel it again, when there could be no other reason but her genuine attraction to him.

Kagome smiled, seeing the need and desperation in his eyes. "Is there something you want?" she whispered.

He could feel her breath on his lips and he bit back a groan. She wasn't going to make this easy on him as he'd hoped. She was going to make him be the one to make the first move. Could he? Could he close the distance between them and kiss her? He hesitated for a long moment before realizing that she had to want him to do it. Otherwise, she wouldn't remain in such an intimate position with him for so long.

"There are a great many things that I desire," he replied before tilting his head slightly and touching his lips to hers. He could feel her smile against his lips and Sesshoumaru relaxed a quite a bit. He deepened the kiss, repeating the motions she'd taught him a few hours earlier. He found it was far easier than he'd expected and he twisted his body without pulling away from her so that he could slip one hand into her hair. His other hand started on her cheek and moved down her throat, caressing her skin softly. When the miko let out a little moan into their kiss, the taiyoukai couldn't help but smile.

This time, he was the first to pull away, afraid of making a fool of himself again trying to keep the kiss going after she was ready to end it. He waited for her eyes to open, seeing only happiness there, and his confidence jumped to a new level. He'd kissed her and she liked it!

Seeing the celebratory look on his face, Kagome leaned in and kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue out to slide along his bottom lip. Sesshoumaru gasped at the new sensation and her tongue entered his mouth, sliding along his own in a wholly seductive way. She traced his fangs one by one, sending shivers down his spine, before pulling away. She watched as he panted for breath, utterly overwhelmed by this new turn of events, and she grinned. "Yup, I was right. You're a pretty good kisser."

"That needed confirmation?" he asked.

Kagome's grin widened. "Well, it could have been beginners luck," she teased. "Now, I really ought to get some of my reading done tonight, since tomorrow will be spent on the presentation. I'd let you stay, but you're awfully distracting."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding while smirking like a fool inside. He distracted her? Well, it was only fair. She consumed his mind so much that he'd nearly missed an important deadline in one of his classes! "What time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Whenever you want," she replied. "I'll be here all day."

**Prompt: Bluebell (Grateful, Constancy) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"Before I go," Sesshoumaru started, slipping his hand into his pocket. "There is something I would like to give you."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. What in the world might he have to give her? When she saw him pull something sparkly out of his pocket, she smiled. He was a sneaky man, all right.

"I hope this is the one you liked," he said, even though he knew for certain it was the one she'd tried on. He held the silver bracelet out to the miko and Kagome held out her wrist. With a smirk, Sesshoumaru carefully clasped it, taking her hand and turning it slightly to admire the way it looked on her.

"It's beautiful," Kagome replied. "When did you even buy this?"

"You were busy signing up for another contest," he confessed.

"I told you not to spend money on me," she said, annoyance in her tone. "You don't listen."

"If I desire to purchase a gift for you, I will do so," he answered firmly.

"I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but that's not what I want from you, Sesshoumaru. I don't want you to think I'm only interested in you buying me things and taking me places. I'm not looking for a sugar daddy."

"Sugar daddy?" he repeated in confusion.

"A guy who basically pays for everything for a girl in exchange for her time and affections," she defined the term for him. "I wouldn't care if you didn't have a dollar to your name."

"Then what are you interested in?" he asked. What else was he besides an introverted nerd with no social skills and a fat wallet? Sure, she thought he had a nice body, but she couldn't have known that when she first befriended him. He had nothing else to offer her but the fact that he could support and provide for her the way she deserved, if only she would allow it.

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically. "You, Sesshoumaru! I'm interested in you, in helping you up your confidence, in dragging you out into the world to experience more than just academics. I don't need to be spoiled to be your friend."

"And if I desire to spoil you anyway?" he asked with a small smile. He greatly appreciated the fact that she didn't care about his money. It meant she was truly in this, whatever it was, because of him and not his wallet, even though he was the one trying to show off his monetary worth in the first place.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. "I suppose I can't stop you."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. He loved the look on her face when she first saw the gift. It was so similar to when he'd surprised her with coffee a few days earlier. She was caught off guard and pleased at the same time and he wanted to see that expression on her face more often. "I will see you tomorrow. Text me if something changes."

How he wished they could spend the entire evening together, but he understood that she had work to do. He did as well, but he preferred being with her to completing his studies. He would be happy texting until the wee hours of the morning, but they wouldn't be doing that either because she would be busy reading. He would miss her more than he'd ever thought possible. Even though they would only be two floors apart, it would feel like opposite sides of the globe.

Sesshoumaru decided at that moment that he would throw himself into his studies headfirst in an attempt not to think about the miko. It would definitely be a challenge, as his mind was already replaying their kisses over and over.

Kagome nodded. "See you tomorrow."

The taiyoukai rose to his feet and began walking towards the door like a man to his execution. Kagome popped up behind him and caught his hand, turning him back towards her. Before he could ask what she wanted, she'd lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him softly. It was short and sweet and he didn't get a chance to respond, but he decided it was the perfect way to end their day together. He smiled at the miko and turned, opening her door. He stepped into the hall and turned back, looking at her one last time.

"Study well."

"You too," she whispered, slowly closing the door. "Tomorrow." It had never been so hard to close her door before, but the miko managed, reminding herself that he would be back soon. Kagome sighed heavily, one hand over her racing heart, and headed to her desk. She had work to do.


	15. Chapter 15

**All prompts in this chapter are from Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2 unless otherwise noted. **

**Prompt: Donut (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Kagome popped up and practically skipped to the door. She'd been waiting all morning for Sesshoumaru to show his face, and by ten o'clock, she wished they'd set a time instead of leaving it open. Now he was finally there and she was excited to see him. The miko threw the door open, a bright smile on her face.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd show up." Kagome studied the taiyoukai standing in her doorway in slacks and a long sleeved button down shirt. He had both hands behind his back, which caused the miko to raise a brow. "What are you hiding?"

"I would have been here earlier but there was a line," he replied, bringing his right hand into view. He was holding a drink carrier with two large smoothies and Kagome's mouth started to water. "Mixed berry yogurt smoothie. I hope you like it."

"It's my favorite! You really are a good guesser. What else are you hiding?"

Sesshoumaru produced a pink bakery box, loving the look on her face as she first saw it. "I know donuts would have been more appropriate but I think you will enjoy these more. Now, you can only have them if you promise you won't sit on them," he joked. He held out the box and allowed her to open it to peek inside. He was unprepared for the squeal that escaped her.

"Gourmet cupcakes from the cafe? Oh, gods, they're so good. Have you tried them?"

"I have not," he said, swallowing hard as he took in her outfit. She was wearing very short shorts and a tight tank top that revealed a band of her tanned abdomen. It felt like she was prancing around the room in front of him in her underwear and he didn't mind the view a bit.

"Well, you're going to today. They have the most amazing frosting. It's heavenly. Oh, you wanna come in?" Kagome asked with a blush, realizing that he was still standing in her doorway. She took the drink carrier from his hand and set it down inside her room before claiming the bakery box as well. She opened it again to study the selection, breathing in the sweet scents. "You are such a sweetheart," she cooed, setting the box reverently on top of her microwave. "They'll be my reward for getting the presentation done."

**Prompt: ****Coadjute (vb) To help or assist mutually or reciprocally; cooperate with.**** (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 635**

"How is it going?" he asked, glancing at her computer screen and seeing the slideshow program open.

"I've got all the slides planned out on index cards," she said. "So really, all I need to do is type them up, find the right pictures, and add the special effects. I haven't even picked out my background yet."

"It sounds as if you have this under control," he said, feeling out of place. He'd offered his assistance but it didn't really seem as if she needed it.

"Yeah, but I'm not comfortable with this version. I used to know where everything was but I upgraded to the new version and everything is different. It's really slowing me down," she grumbled. Searching for a momentary distraction, Kagome studied the taiyoukai. "Are you really comfortable like that?" she asked, closing the distance between them. She caught his wrist and began undoing the buttons on the cuff.

"I am used to it," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Used to it is not comfortable. There's all the time in the world to dress professionally. College is the time for you to experiment, try new things, and find out what you like." She folded up the long sleeve to just above his elbow before repeating the process on the other side, revealing the purple stripes on his wrists. "There, that's a little more casual. We definitely need to get you some more t-shirts. Ugh, and you're trying to strangle yourself again," she said with a sigh before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, loosening up the collar.

The taiyoukai felt rather like a child. He couldn't even dress himself properly to her liking. Still, she was touching him, something he saw as cause for celebration.

"All right, back to work," she said, plopping herself down in her desk chair. "Make yourself comfortable," Kagome continued, gesturing towards her bed. "You wanna look over my cards and make sure they flow nicely for me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, accepting the index cards she offered. He flipped through them one by one, reading over the information as she clicked away at her computer, setting up the basics for her presentation. Soon she was typing her bullet points while he looked on, admiring the speed with which she typed. She was definitely skilled in that regard, as her fingers flew over the keyboard. The taiyoukai couldn't keep his eyes off of her and soon he saw a look of frustration take over her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I can't find the damn effects, you know, how the words show up. All these new tabs are making me insane. Nothing is where it used to be."

"I can show you," he offered. "If I could..."

Kagome hopped to her feet and offered the chair to Sesshoumaru, who sat down and began clicking the mouse, moving quickly through the dialogue boxes. "Personally, I believe they did us a disservice by adding so many options. You could spend fifteen minutes just previewing your choices. Here they are," he said, pointing to the screen.

"Wait, I missed what you did. Hang on." Sesshoumaru leaned back in the chair to give her room to watch the screen, only to be surprised when Kagome sat in his lap, her legs dangling over the right arm of the chair. His left arm immediately came up to support her back. "Okay, do it again."

The taiyoukai swallowed hard and stretched his right arm across her bare thighs. When she'd sat down, her shorts had ridden higher on her legs and he couldn't keep his eyes off her tanned skin as his forearm slid along her warm flesh.

"It is under this tab," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "Then you click here and there are all of your options. There are more than necessary, in my opinion."

**Prompt: Nearby Spectacle (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"Oh, which one to use?" she mused to herself. "How do I preview them?"

Sesshoumaru showed her, expecting her to get up so that he could evacuate her chair before checking out the various effects, but she didn't. Kagome twisted in his lap, pressing her back against his muscled chest, so that he was looking over her shoulder as she previewed her options one by one.

"I kind of like this one. What do you think? I'm only going to use one for the whole thing. I think it looks tacky when you use every effect possible."

"Yes, it looks a great deal more professional if you choose only one," he agreed. "It is not a bad choice," Sesshoumaru said, his nose brushing along the bare skin of her shoulder, her shirt held up by thin straps. Unable to help himself, the taiyoukai pressed his lips to her upper back, breathing her scent in deeply.

Kagome giggled at the feel of his breath on her skin, fighting down the desire to moan as he kissed his way along her shoulder and up her throat. She tilted her head, allowing him more access, and Sesshoumaru purred in pleasure at her markedly inu gesture.

"You know, if we keep this up, I'll never finish this presentation," she said, disappointment in her tone. Regretfully, she stood and Sesshoumaru rose from the chair, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I am sorry," he murmured. "You are just so..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say or how to say it. If he kept distracting her, he would have to leave, and that was the last thing he wanted. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and opened it on his lap. "I can start looking for images for you while you type," he offered. "Just tell me what you have in mind."

Kagome turned to him with a blush staining her cheeks. "I was looking a little earlier. You'll have to turn off the adult content filter if you want to find anything, but then you'll be seeing a lot of very graphic images."

"I... can handle that," Sesshoumaru assured both Kagome and himself at the same time. Soon the taiyoukai was skimming through screens and screens full of nudity and sex in search of an image of food crushing that was not too graphic for her presentation. After several long minutes, he located something he thought might work and turned his screen for her to see.

"That's perfect!" Kagome exclaimed. "Now I need a guy's face being stepped on."

"Stepped on?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Heels or barefoot, doesn't matter."

"You have selected some very interesting topics for your presentation," he said with a small smile. "Are you sure the professor will allow this?"

"Yeah, I ran my topic past him and told him what I intended to do. He doesn't think I'll have the nerve to present it, but I will, and with a straight face too."

**Prompt: Marble (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

With Kagome doing the typing and formatting and Sesshoumaru on the hunt for appropriate images, the presentation came together quickly and easily and less than two hours later, the miko pronounced it done.

"Now, to run through the whole thing to make sure it all works," she said with a smirk. "Without you, I'd be working on this for hours more. Thank you so much. It can't have been fun, digging through all that smut."

"It was enlightening," he replied with a small smile. "I had no idea of the depths of depravity on the internet until today."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Are you telling me that you've never watched internet porn before? Really?"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to blush. Yes, most males had sex on their minds around the clock, but he'd always done his best to keep his mind off the topic as much as possible. He'd never gone digging for porn, though he'd stumbled upon it accidently a few times while doing research. What would she think of him, knowing that he wasn't like most males? Would she think that he was a freak for suppressing any and all urges he might have? In all honesty, he'd never been that interested in sex, until she stepped into his life. Now he thought about it a great deal, as if it had infected his mind and was slowly taking over.

"I have seen some graphic images that came up during unrelated research, but other than that, no, I have not viewed pornography on the internet or elsewhere."

"You have got to be the first guy ever to say that and it be the truth."

"You believe me then?"

Kagome laughed softly. "I believe you. So you really got an eyeful today, huh? Well, I think you've earned a cupcake."

"But I bought them for you," Sesshoumaru replied, not wanting to take away her special treats.

"I know how much those cupcakes cost, big guy, so you're going to at least try one."

"You are far too concerned about how much money I spend on you," he said with a small frown. "I told you I would spoil you if I desired to do so."

"And I said you're trying a cupcake," she shot back at him. The miko rose from her desk chair and collected the bakery box, studying the cupcakes for a long moment before selecting one. "Marble cake, the best of both worlds, with cream cheese frosting. Here, take a bite."

Kagome held out the cupcake towards his mouth and Sesshoumaru obediently leaned forward to take a bite. The miko smirked to herself as she tipped the cupcake up, dipping his nose into the frosting.

"Oops," she managed to get out amidst her musical laughter. He looked so funny with frosting on his nose, though he didn't appear to be nearly as amused as she was.

"I believe you did that on purpose," he said while wiping the white frosting from his nose with one finger. He went to put said finger in his mouth only for the miko to catch his wrist and pull his hand towards her mouth instead. He watched in awe as her tongue flicked out and ran across his digit in a wholly sensual way that instantly had him aching for her. His mind was so kind as to transfer the sensation of her sucking on his finger to another part of his body and he groaned aloud.

"It's good, isn't it?" she asked playfully.

"Do I get to lick frosting off of you now?" he inquired, feeling a spike of confidence caused by her actions. She wouldn't possibly behave so erotically if she didn't have an interest in him at least physically, right? She was teasing him at every turn and while he enjoyed every second of it, he wanted more than teasing. He wanted to taste her sweet lips again. He wanted to learn how to kiss using tongues. He wanted to run his hands over her body as he'd done in the pool, with her express permission of course.

"That depends," she replied flirtatiously. "What'd you have in mind?"


	16. Chapter 16

**All prompts are for Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2 unless otherwise noted. **

**Prompt: White Wishes**

"I am sure I can think of something," Sesshoumaru said, his voice deeper, thick with his arousal. Just the thought of licking frosting from her delicious body was enough to have him hard and throbbing.

Feeling brave, Kagome handed the taiyoukai the cupcake she held. She knew he was more nervous and timid than she was, so she was eager to see how far the shy Sesshoumaru could push himself.

This was it. He had permission and the frosting-laden cupcake in his hand. So where would he smear it on her skin so that he could lick it off? He studied the miko standing beside him intently. Her abdomen was bared for his view, but so was the swell of her perky breasts, and he had already experienced touching her stomach. He hadn't dared to approach her breasts before. Could he do it now? Would she let him?

"You look lost in thought," Kagome said with a smirk, shaking him out of his own mind. "Is it really that difficult of a decision? Well, while you're thinking, I'm eating a cupcake." Kagome claimed another cupcake from the box and ripped the bottom half of the cake off, putting it on top of the white frosting to make a cupcake sandwich. She squeezed it together, licking the escaping frosting from the edges. She shot a glance at Sesshoumaru before allowing a drop of frosting to fall on her right breast. "Oh, I made a mess," she said, her smirk widening at the way his eyes locked in on his target.

Sesshoumaru looked from her face to the frosting and back, searching for permission. It was obvious she'd done it on purpose, so did that mean she wanted his tongue on her breast? He sure as hell did and without a thought, the taiyoukai set down his cupcake, scooped her off her feet, and laid her out on her bed. He sat down beside her, leaning in to touch his nose to hers before hesitantly kissing her lips. She responded so easily, so enthusiastically, that it gave him a boost in confidence and he went for it, licking at the glop of frosting decorating her breast. He collected the bulk of it first before heading back in and dragging his tongue slowly over the area repeatedly to remove any residual stickiness, and because he didn't want it to end.

**Prompt: Q&A Recital**

Kagome giggled softly, catching the taiyoukai's attention. "I think you got it all," she said softly. "But I know someone that's ready for body shots. Next party, you, me, and some tequila. It's a date."

"Body shots?" he repeated the foreign phrase awkwardly, still savoring the taste of her skin on his tongue.

"First, you lick salt off some part of me, then you take a shot, but you have to pick it up with your lips from right here," she said, indicating right between her breasts, "and then you bite into a piece of lime I'm holding in my mouth."

"That sounds... intriguing. You have done this before?" He didn't like the idea of other males touching her in any way, but these body shots seemed more intimate, something you would share with your significant other, not just any partier.

"I've done them. Never had them done on me," she confessed.

"A date?" he said, her words echoing in his mind.

Kagome blushed brightly but smiled. "It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be."

"And if I do?"

"Then I'm okay with that," she replied.

"Kagome, what... what are we doing?" Sesshoumaru asked after working up his nerve.

"What do you mean? You were just licking frosting off of me. Pretty sure you were there."

"No, what are we doing with each other? What do we have? What are we to each other?"

The miko smiled at the taiyoukai who was still leaned over her upper body. She buried one hand in his hair and pulled him closer until their lips met. She allowed him to control the kiss, feeling as he gained confidence by the moment. When he finally pulled back for breath, she smiled once more. "I don't know exactly what we're doing, Sesshoumaru, but I like it."

"What would you refer to me as to your friends?" he asked, searching for the answer he wanted.

"Besides Sesshoumaru? You're a friend, a very good friend that likes to kiss me and takes my breath away."

**Prompt: Unspoilt Feelings**

At first his shoulders slumped, but as she continued, he realized that it wasn't as terrible as he thought. She considered him more than just a friend. She just hadn't decided on a label yet. He was almost thankful that she was moving so slowly. He knew she was likely doing so for him, knowing that he had no experience whatsoever. He ached to call her his girlfriend but he had no idea what all was entailed with that label. If she'd called him her boyfriend he might have become overwhelmed, with no idea how to act. He was awkward enough already.

Sesshoumaru sat up, buried under his thoughts once again, and Kagome watched, studying his face. He looked lost and yet thankful at the same time. What had he expected her to say? Was he happy he was more than just a friend then?

Kagome wasn't satisfied with the short kisses they'd shared. She wanted more and so the miko sat up, finishing up her cupcake before turning her focus to the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru," she said softly, catching his attention. He turned to look at her only to be surprised when she suddenly straddled his legs, staring deep into his eyes.

"What...?" he started before thinking better of it. He would find out what she intended soon enough.

The miko leaned in and pressed her lips to his, starting slowly but gaining in passion. She nibbled at his bottom lip and Sesshoumaru opened with a gasp of surprise. Then her tongue was in his mouth and he groaned at the sensation. He paid a great deal of attention to what she was doing, the way her tongue moved, and when she pulled back, he took a chance and hesitantly moved his tongue inside of her mouth. He mimicked her movements, thrilled when she let out a soft moan.

Her hands were tightly gripping his shoulders, clinging to him, while he was unsure where to put his hands. Slowly, one moved up her back, running along her spine, while the other found its way into her hair. When her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, the taiyoukai fought a groan. Her small fingers felt amazing running over his muscles and he found himself wishing he'd removed his shirt. Almost as if she'd read his mind, he felt those delicate fingers working his buttons.

Sesshoumaru finally pulled back for breath, panting as he stared at Kagome, so beautiful, her hair messy from his questing fingers. When she succeeded in unbuttoning the final button, she looked so victorious as she yanked his shirt open. Her hands were instantly running over his pale skin, tracing the dips of his muscle definition. She moaned softly as she leaned closer, pressing hot kisses to his chest.

He was surprised as she pushed him flat on his back on the bed, but he allowed it, curious to see what she intended. She sat perched over his hips, running her hands over his chest and abdomen almost reverently.

**Prompt: Romantic Moon**

"You want to know my favorite part of a man's body?" she murmured.

"Yes," he hissed as she brushed against one hard male nipple.

Her hands moved lower and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she played with the clasp of his pants. Surely her favorite part wasn't his penis, right? She couldn't be ready to go there with him already. He had no idea what to do, hadn't even had time to research it, so they couldn't be about to have sex.

Kagome laughed as the taiyoukai's body tensed. "Relax," she purred as she opened the front of his slacks. Then she ran her hands down his sides, finding the dips of definition that pointed directly at his manhood. "This, right here. When you're that defined that you get these dips here, gods, it makes my mouth water just thinking about it. Your damn pants hide it, but the swim trunks showed it perfectly. Do you... do you not wear underwear?" she suddenly asked.

It took Sesshoumaru a long moment to realize that she'd asked him a question, and even then, he had no idea what she'd inquired about. "Huh?" he asked, feeling stupid for not knowing. Still, she'd been touching him so intimately and with such heat in her voice. How could he be expected to remember anything other than how it felt?

"Underwear," she repeated. "You're not wearing any. Do you not or is it just laundry day?" she asked with amusement.

"I generally do not wear them," he replied awkwardly.

"Well, no wonder you were so tense," she said with a giggle. "I love that the carpet matches the drapes."

"What?" he asked, still distracted as her hands remained just above his thighs in the dips of definition she loved the most.

"The silver," she clarified. "It's cool that it's silver all over." Playfully pushing his boundaries, the miko ran her fingers through the short, silver, fur-like hairs running from his navel down. She went as far south as she dared without touching anything too intimate. Sesshoumaru already looked ready to explode from all the new sensations she'd put him through. She was sure he would pass out cold if she actually touched his penis.

"Oh," he breathed.

"I would never have guessed you go commando," she continued with a grin. "I would have thought, with as formal as you are all the time, that you'd be wearing tightie whities, maybe boxers, but nothing at all? That's bold."

"It is a matter of comfort," he replied.

"Still bold," she said with a smirk. "So, how do you feel?" she asked suddenly.

"How do I feel?"

"Yeah, honestly, how do you feel?"

Sesshoumaru thought about the question for a long moment before finding the right word. "I feel amazing."

"Told you a hot make out session would do you worlds of good."

Instantly, Sesshoumaru was worried. Had she just done everything they had to up his confidence? Did it mean nothing to her? He'd thought they were making excellent progress towards something real, something tangible and definable. Was this not romance? Was this just another attempt to help him, to change him?

Kagome saw it the instant Sesshoumaru pulled back into himself and she sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why did you do this? Why kiss me the way you did?"

"Did you not like it?" Kagome asked in confusion. She certainly thought he'd been enjoying himself. The erection she'd been sitting on for quite a while now told her that much, so why was he asking such a question?

"Of course I did," he replied quickly.

"Then why ask that? I kissed you because I wanted to, because there's something about you, Sesshoumaru, something special. You've always kept it hidden, but bit by bit I'm uncovering it and I like what I'm finding."

"You really do find me arousing, don't you?" he asked out of the blue, causing Kagome to blush brilliantly and stammer for a moment. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air, so much so that he could almost guess what she would taste like.

"I... I... Of course I do. How could I not? And I'm not the only one."

"But you are the only one that matters," he replied softly. Without another word, Sesshoumaru rolled them so that he was on top, his hips rested between Kagome's spread thighs.

"Look at who's exerting his dominance," Kagome teased. "Feeling bolder every minute, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru touched the tip of his nose to hers, forehead to forehead, and smiled softly. "I have never been in a better position," he purred seductively.


	17. Chapter 17

**All prompts in this chapter are from Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2**

**Prompt: Soft Equation**

"So, now that you have me where you want me, what are you going to do?" Kagome asked softly.

That was a good question. He had no idea what to do, really. He'd been happy allowing her to lead so why had he suddenly put himself in the position to do the leading? He decided it wasn't his best idea. He had to do something, however. He couldn't just stare into her eyes like a frightened little fool.

How far would she allow him to go? How far could he bring himself to go? What was the natural progression of these things? Realizing that he was freaking himself out with his thoughts, Sesshoumaru took in a deep, calming breath, his head instantly swimming in the scent of her arousal. He didn't want to let her down, but he didn't want to move more quickly than she was ready for either. He would have to walk the line, balancing on the blade of a knife, but, he decided, it would be worth the stress it was causing him.

The taiyoukai pressed his lips softly to hers, keeping their noses touching, before he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He held his weight off of her with one hand planted beside her head while the other started at her shoulder and ran down her side, barely brushing the side of her breast. He continued to the band of her abdomen that was bared to his touch and he caressed it with the tips of his claws, reveling in her soft moan.

Kagome was proud of him. At first, she'd thought he wouldn't do anything at all. He looked like a deer in headlights as he contemplated his options, but, much to her relief, he finally moved. She loved the way he kissed her, starting hesitantly but gaining confidence by the second. He was still so innocent even though she knew his body was brimming with desire.

She could feel it, pressed against her core, so hard and long. She couldn't help but wonder what it looked like. She'd only seen a small number of penises in her life, but each had been slightly different from the next. She wondered how big it was. It certainly felt big pressed against her, but she knew she couldn't judge from just the feel of it.

**Prompt: Warm Snow Falls**

Sesshoumaru carefully nibbled on her bottom lip and Kagome opened her mouth eagerly for him. His tongue delved in and she had to admit, he was a fast learner. He kissed as if he'd been doing so for ages even though she knew she was his first, his only. She was definitely impressed.

His fingers brushed across her bare abdomen reverently, his touch as light as a snowflake landing on her skin, as his lips left hers and moved along her jaw to her throat. He left a trail of hot kisses across her upper chest while convincing himself that he could move closer to her breasts. They were heaving with her panting breath and it was a beautiful sight. She'd instigated his licking frosting from her breast. Surely that meant he was allowed to kiss her there, right?

The taiyoukai sucked in a breath and went for it, kissing the swell of her breasts, moving along the edge of her tight shirt. How he wished it was off. He could see her nipples straining against the fabric and he ached for a taste. While he knew that wasn't going to happen yet, he wondered if he could touch them.

Deciding to go for it, Sesshoumaru returned his lips to hers, his hand moving from her abdomen over her shirt, creeping higher and higher. He moved as slowly as possible, waiting for her to stop him. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He didn't want to go too far and upset her. She'd seemed to enjoy his kisses, but he had no idea how she would feel about groping.

Kagome deduced what he was going for and she smiled into their kiss. He was hesitating, moving so slowly, and after a few long moments it seemed as if he had given up on the idea. Deciding to help him along, the miko laid her hand over his, which caused him to jump, thinking she was trying to stop him. His mouth opened to apologize only to close again as she dragged his hand higher until it was covering her breast.

She obviously wanted his touch there and Sesshoumaru internally rejoiced as he carefully molded her breast in his hand. He'd never had the opportunity to touch one before, but it felt just as soft as he'd imagined. His lips had moved from hers, unable to focus on the kiss any longer as he caressed her soft, warm flesh. The fabric of her shirt was thin enough that he could feel everything and, very carefully, he ran his thumb over her nipple. The miko gasped and arched, pressing her breast further into his hand, and he gained more confidence in his abilities to bring her pleasure.

**Prompt: Cold Premonition**

His lips moved down her body once again and he began to kiss the swell of her breast once more while his hand worshipped the other. Feeling especially bold since her reaction to his thumb brushing across her nipple, he took a chance and began kissing the covered part of her breast, moving closer and closer to the hard little peak pushing against the thin fabric. Once there, he kissed it softly, opening his mouth to catch it carefully between his teeth. He gave a little tug and her back came up off the bed while she moaned loudly.

"Gods, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. Deciding to push him just a little further, the miko wrapped her legs around his hips, hooking her feet together behind his back. Sesshoumaru released a half-groan, half-growling sound that sent shivers down her spine, and he nipped at her nipple once more while running his hand along the outside of her bare thigh.

He moved his attentions from one breast to the other, going straight for the tight little peak this time. He loved how her legs tightened around his hips and he dragged the tips of his claws from the edge of her short shorts to her knee and back. His hand slipped under her ass, pulling her body more tightly to his, grinding his erection against her core. She was so hot there and he wondered what it would be like to finally be with her completely.

Feeling him grinding his hips against her, something dawned on the miko and she couldn't help but grin. "Be careful, Sesshoumaru, before your pants fall off." She knew he would be mortified if his pants fell off completely, so she was trying to save him some embarrassment, but he didn't react quite how she'd imagined.

The taiyoukai stopped cold as he realized that she was right. Her feet were touching the top of his ass, his pants having lowered at some point during his movements. He immediately wondered what to do. She'd obviously warned him because she didn't want to see what he was hiding under his slacks, and so he shifted slightly, using his free hand to tug on the top of his pants, yanking them higher. They immediately slid back down, her thighs cradling his hips and her feet behind his back keeping him from pulling them up properly.

The last thing he wanted was to pull away from her. He loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist and his hips moved without his permission, pressing himself against her once more. He couldn't hold his body off of hers, hold onto his pants to keep them from falling, and caress her beautiful body all at once and so he had to decide what was a priority. After a long moment of contemplation, Sesshoumaru released his pants, sliding his palm along her thigh once more.

"Let them fall," he murmured before nipping at her hard peak once more.

Kagome found herself proud of the taiyoukai once again. He wasn't going to let his shyness hold him back and she moaned softly under his attentions. "You should be this confident all the time," she murmured.

"We would never leave your bed if I could be this way all the time," he whispered back before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Would that be such a terrible use of your time?" she asked, her hands running along his muscular chest and abdomen, coming to rest on her favorite dips of definition, so close to where he was throbbing, aching for her touch.

**Prompt: Summer Break**

"There is nowhere I would rather be than right here," he replied. His cell phone ringing, however, decided to ruin what had so far been the best time of his life. "Damn it," he growled. No one ever called him so he knew who it was immediately: his father. He didn't dare ignore his father's call, and so, with a lot of grumbling, the taiyoukai grabbed his pants and climbed off of her, quickly snatching his phone from his bag.

"Yes, father?" Sesshoumaru said, trying not to sound as if he was panting, which he was as his body tried to adjust to no longer touching Kagome. It almost hurt, losing that physical contact, and he immediately wanted it back.

Kagome rolled onto her side and watched the taiyoukai on the phone. She couldn't believe he'd pulled away from her just because his phone was ringing, even if it was his father. Couldn't it have waited a few minutes? He could have called him back!

The taiyoukai turned his back to the miko, speaking softly so that she couldn't hear him. He held the phone with his shoulder as he quickly closed his slacks. She watched his body language, seeing how he was tense and obviously uncomfortable with the conversation. What was his father saying that was so terrible?

Suddenly his voice was audible as he grew upset. "He's coming here?" he said, something like devastation in his voice. "When?" he demanded. "Oh, and I am expected to show him around and keep him occupied? Father, I have better ways of spending my time."

She couldn't hear his father's response but she knew instantly that it was bad as his shoulders slumped with defeat. Kagome's heart ached for the taiyoukai. He'd told her a little about the relationship he had with his father, just enough to know that it wasn't a pleasant one and it certainly wasn't supportive. It sounded like his father was disappointed in him, though she couldn't possibly understand why. He got excellent grades, was very studious and polite. He was never disrespectful. What was there to be disappointed about?

"Why, father? Doesn't he have classes of his own to attend?" Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes at his father's response. "How am I not surprised? Fine, I will show him around campus, but he cannot stay with me. Why? Because he would insist on taking my bed and I have actual studies to attend to. I need my rest."

Again, Sesshoumaru's tense shoulders fell as he lost to his father once again. "It is nice to see how concerned you are with my studies," he said darkly. "When will he arrive?" he asked, clenching his fist at his side to keep from screaming into the phone. His father always did this to him, just expected him to drop everything to do his bidding. Being told that he had no social life had hurt, even if it was mostly accurate. He'd begun to learn, however, how to venture out of his shell. This was going to ruin everything, including his relationship with Kagome. He was sure of it. "Goodbye, father," he murmured even though the line was dead, his father hanging up as soon as he'd finished speaking.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said hesitantly, staring at his back. She knew he wasn't happy, that something, someone had been thrust upon him against his will.

"Tell me you will not turn your back on me," he murmured softly before turning to look at the miko.

She gasped at his stricken face. "What's wrong? You look like someone died!"

"Promise me," he said, ignoring her question.

"Sesshoumaru, why would I turn my back on you? What's going on?"

"The fool continued partying as if summer break never ended and got himself kicked out of school, so father is sending him here to determine if this is where he would like to continue his studies. He's taken everything from me and he'll take you as well."

Kagome rose and stood directly in front of the taiyoukai, gazing up into his eyes. Her hands came up to rest on his chest and she smiled sweetly. "No one will take me from you, Sesshoumaru. We're only getting started."


	18. Chapter 18

**A quick note: I know some people don't like it when Inuyasha is made out to be the bad guy, but I'm going for a role reversal of sorts, with Inuyasha being the bully and Sesshoumaru the victim instead of the other way around. (Even though I guess I do usually make him a jerk anyway. I honestly love the guy, I swear!) I don't usually write this kind of note, but I've already gotten at least one rather rude review about making Inuyasha the bad guy and I can see the backlash coming. If you don't like it, no one is making you read it. **

**Thanks to all my readers and thanks for all of the reviews and support. Most every review makes me smile and encourages me to write more. I'm glad this fic is being so well received. I was worried turning Sesshoumaru into a nerd would be considered blasphemy. ;-)**

**Prompt: Hemlock (You will be my death) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"Now, tell me everything. Who's coming?" Kagome demanded, sitting back down on her bed.

"My brother," Sesshoumaru growled.

"I didn't know you had a brother. You never told me."

"Because I wish I didn't," he said darkly while walking back and forth across her floor.

"Is he really that bad? I mean, he can't stay with you for long. The RAs will kick him out. Besides, it can't take too long to decide if he wants to go here or not."

"You do not understand. Inuyasha is one of those people, a jock, a frat boy, the kind that finds a great deal of enjoyment in my suffering. He is the reason I chose a university far from home, as far as father would allow. He cannot go to school here. He simply can't. It will ruin everything."

"Sesshoumaru, come sit down," she ordered. "The pacing is making me dizzy."

The taiyoukai obeyed immediately, sitting down beside her on the bed. Kagome was soon behind him, rubbing his tense shoulders. "So he's a bully. Why in the world would you think he could take me from you?"

"Because he is the kind of male you belong with, Kagome, not a nerd like me. You deserve someone who knows what they're doing, that can treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

The miko huffed, offended by his words. "I have no interest in dating a bully. I had enough of that in high school. Sesshoumaru, I like what we have. I like you just the way you are. I'm enjoying your learning curve and I love knowing that I'm your first. I like the way you're treating me. I don't want anyone else. And please, don't call yourself a nerd."

"Why not? It is what I am. It is all I am," he replied. Her hands felt so good on his shoulders and he wished they could go back just ten minutes. If only he had known, he wouldn't have answered the phone, despite risking his father's wrath. He would have continued on with the woman who meant the world to him, knowing that his time with her would quickly be coming to an end.

"You're more than just a studious guy. You're fun. You have a great sense of humor. You just have to stop hiding so much, so everyone else can see what I do."

"Father said that I could easily show Inuyasha around because I have no social life. That is who I am, Kagome. He has known me a great deal longer than you have."

**Prompt: Eggplant (Heal all of your sickness) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

The miko rolled her eyes and moved around Sesshoumaru, straddling his lap once again. She caught his cheeks with her palms and made him look into her eyes. "You. Need. To. Stop," she said, emphasizing each word. When he took a breath she put her finger over his lips, her heart aching at the look in his eyes. "You are too hard on yourself. There is no way your father knows who you really are, not if he is the way you say he is. You are who you want to be, so who do you want to be, Sesshoumaru?"

"I want to be whoever I have to be to be with you," he murmured softly.

Kagome smiled sadly and pressed her lips to the crescent moon on his forehead. "You're here with me right now, so I guess that means I like who you are."

"But you have been trying to change me."

"Not change you, Sesshoumaru, just give you confidence and a better self image. You're so focused on what you are that I don't think you know who you are. You... I would never try to change who you truly are inside. That's what I'm trying to uncover, the real you, and so far I adore what I've learned about you."

"Adore?" he repeated.

Kagome giggled. "Of course that's what you focus on. Yes, I adore you. You're absolutely adorable, and not in a cute kitten kind of way. In a 'I really think I want to have a relationship with this guy' kind of way."

"You... You do?"

The hope on his face made Kagome's heart beat faster. It was as if all his worries and fears had been washed away by her words.

"I do, so now can you believe that your brother isn't taking me away from you? No one is taking me away from you. I'm happy right here. You know, if he does take over your bed, you can always crash with me. We already know we both fit in the bed and it was really nice, being held all night."

"I have never slept better than that night and it was not due to my level of intoxication. You would share your bed with me again?"

"In a heartbeat. When will he be here?"

**Prompt:** **Tabula Rasa (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"He will be here tomorrow."

"That was fast." She didn't know where he was coming from, but it couldn't be very close. His father had to have known long before today that Sesshoumaru's brother was coming to intrude on his life. It made Kagome like his father even less.

"Father did not think I needed any warning or time to prepare."

"Jerk," she muttered. "And how long will he stay?"

"The fool will not leave before evaluating the parties on campus, so at minimum a week."

"Oh," she said with a smile. "Then we can show him around while showing him that you're different, more confident. That you can party with the best of them."

"I can party with you," he clarified. "Everyone else makes me uncomfortable."

"Just think. How surprised is your brother going to be that you have a girlfriend?"

"You are... my girlfriend?" he asked, fear warring with joy. He knew nothing about relationships and he knew he would somehow ruin it. Still, it was the news he'd been waiting for, that she was truly interested in him, that he wasn't just a pet project.

"I am," she replied with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. The enthusiasm with which his lips moved over hers told her everything she needed to know. He was happy that she'd put a label on their relationship, even if it did scare him at the same time. She wasn't worried. She knew he would do fine. He would be a good boyfriend, probably a great one, because he cared so much about her. He did little things to make her happy, including bringing her cupcakes. That was an excellent start, even though she didn't want him spending his money on her.

"Does that make me your boyfriend?"

"The two kind of go hand in hand," she replied with a grin.

"And you will not be with other males?"

"I'm like you, Sesshoumaru. I'm not interested in anyone else. Just you."

She watched as her words sunk in and she knew the moment he accepted it for the truth. His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning when they first spot the pile of presents. He looked so happy and she was thrilled to have made him so. Suddenly his face fell and she had to inquire what had changed.

"He will not believe that we are together," Sesshoumaru said after a long moment of thought.

"Then we'll just have to prove it to him."

"He will try to seduce you away, just for the knowledge that he took you from me."

"And he will fail," Kagome replied, her tone full of conviction. "You don't know it's going to be that way. Maybe he's changed while you were apart. He might not be such an ass anymore. You should give him a chance, start fresh. Wait and see how he behaves before judging."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "He will never change, Kagome."

"And if he's still a jerk, we'll deal with it then. You just need to not let him push you around. You've got more confidence than when we first met. Surely you can stand up for yourself."

"With you by my side, perhaps, but just the two of us... He will tear me down bit by bit. He knows my weaknesses. He knows what affects me the most and he will use it against me."

"You need to not let him," she said, trying to make him see that he was stronger now. "Look, let's not think about it right now. I'm hungry. We totally missed lunch but we have three cupcakes!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at her attempt to make him feel better. He really didn't want to be thinking about his brother and what would come with him, not when he was with her. It was a waste of time and energy, stressing over that which he could not change. He should be happy, as he always was in her presence. Things were even better now that she was officially his girlfriend. They should be celebrating having figured out what they wanted to be to each other, not worrying over what Inuyasha might do.

"Or I could take you to lunch," he offered. "We've been in this room for hours."

"Would you have rather been somewhere else?" she asked with a smirk.

"Never," he replied quickly, "But you deserve a real meal after working so hard on your presentation and... well... what happened after."

"You mean the making out?" she inquired, her smirk widening.

"Yes, that," he said, feeling his cheeks flush pink with his embarrassment. He couldn't even describe what they'd done together properly!

"And the groping," she teased.

"That especially," he answered smartly, flirtation seeping into his tone. She was playing with him and he loved it, once he caught on at least. "So, may I take my girlfriend to lunch?" he asked.

"I guess. What'd you have in mind?"

"We could go to the deli again if you want to walk. Otherwise, we can take my car and go anywhere you like."

"You have a car?" Kagome asked in surprise. She'd had no idea. She was just so used to walking everywhere that she hadn't even considered the possibility.

"I do. Perhaps you could assist me in selecting some new clothing after we eat?"

The miko smiled. "I'd love to, but only if you really like the jeans and t-shirts. If you're uncomfortable in them, if you like your suits better, then you should wear them."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to smile. She truly cared what he wanted and would be by his side no matter what he chose to wear. "I enjoy the more casual clothing," he started. "Plus there is the benefit of people no longer looking at me as if I do not belong."

"You don't need to fit in with them if you don't want to, but you do look damn good in a t-shirt and jeans. Of course, I liked the swimming trunks even better," she said playfully, running her hands over his bare chest, knowing that he was going to be buttoning his shirt soon.

"I believe you would prefer me just like this," he murmured in her ear, pressing his lips just below the lobe.

"I definitely like having access to these muscles. See, I don't understand that. How could you not think you were attractive? You're ripped like a Greek god. Women will fall to their knees for that kind of muscle definition. Surely you knew that."

"Fall to their knees?" he asked, making Kagome giggle. She whispered an explanation in his ear, laughing once more as his cheeks flushed darker. "I have always worn suits," he explained. "No one has ever seen my body before."

"But didn't you know that your body was attractive? You should have known that just from watching the jocks with their girlfriends."

"I have never thought of myself as attractive, no, but then the bullies did a very good job of ensuring that I had no self confidence."

Kagome smiled before pressing her lips to his once more. "And now?"

"I feel better about myself," he confessed. "Thanks to you. Now, I would like to show off my girlfriend to the world. Where would you like to eat?"


	19. Chapter 19

**All prompts in this chapter are for the Language of Flowers Challenge. **

**Prompt: Basil (Hatred) **

Sesshoumaru wished Kagome could be with him when Inuyasha showed up, but the miko had a morning class on Mondays and he couldn't expect her to skip it just to protect him from his own brother. He knew it was pathetic, fearing the hanyou, but he did. He always had. Inuyasha had been the ringleader in middle school and high school, leading the group that tormented him almost to the point of suicide. The taiyoukai thought that he'd finally escaped such torment, but no, Inuyasha had to come storming back into his life to ruin everything.

He didn't doubt for a second that if the hanyou did choose to attend this university that Inuyasha would make it his life's work to ensure that he was miserable. He'd taken such pleasure from taunting him, but even more from attacking him physically. Sesshoumaru had never fought back, fearing that doing so would only make it worse.

Sesshoumaru still couldn't understand his father's position. The foolish hanyou had gotten himself kicked out of university while he maintained an impressive G.P.A. and yet somehow he was the disappointment. His father didn't disapprove of his studious nature, but of his timid nature. He was an inu taiyoukai and he should be brimming with confidence because of his strength and power. Instead, he was a sissy who had no real connection to his youkai nature. He might as well have been human, and his father and brother had told him so many times. The hanyou had once described it as his beast shriveling away inside him, dying from neglect, from being ignored.

His instincts were so weak that they barely affected him at all, something his father had tried everything to rectify. He'd been sent to doctor after doctor, healer after healer, and no one could explain the disconnect between him and his beast. No one could tell them why his instincts were so weak or why he behaved so differently from typical inu, which left his father humiliated by his eldest son. What kind of youkai would sire such a pathetic thing as Sesshoumaru? It made him look bad!

The taiyoukai sighed, trying to remove thoughts of his father from his mind, focusing on the book in front of him. He knew Inuyasha would be arriving any time now and he was awaiting the knock on his door. When the time came, however, it was not a knock but a series of door-shaking thuds as the hanyou pounded on the door continuously until Sesshoumaru finally managed to get it open.

Inuyasha took one look at his embarrassment of an older brother and scoffed. "Where's the suits? You finally realize walking around like that drew attention to what a freak you really are?"

"I do not always wear them. This is more comfortable," he said, referring to his jeans and t-shirt, both of which Kagome had helped him choose the day before.

"Sure, that's the reason," Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. "At least the room is big enough." He stalked towards the bed, tossing his duffle bag onto the mattress without bothering to ask who would take the bed. He would and Sesshoumaru wouldn't say a thing about it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Show me around like Pops told you to."

Sesshoumaru fought to keep his distress from showing, schooling his face into a calm mask. "We will be heading out in less than half an hour. Find a way to busy yourself until then."

Inuyasha snarled at being dismissed by his brother. The taiyoukai had never talked back to him like that before and he didn't know how to react. "Why half an hour?" he demanded.

"Because I am waiting for Kagome to get out of class," he replied flatly.

"Kagome?"

"My girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said, preparing for the backlash.

Inuyasha burst out into raucous laughter, bending down and slapping his knee in his amusement. "Girlfriend? You? You don't have a girlfriend."

"Indeed I do and you will be meeting her shortly."

"Huh, well then I bet she's hideous. She'd have to be to settle for a pathetic excuse for a demon like you."

Sesshoumaru fell silent, not wanting to fight with his brother if he could avoid it. He would see soon enough what a gorgeous female he called his own. Not that Inuyasha would buy it. He'd either outright claim it was a lie or he'd try to steal her away from him, perhaps both. He could only hope Kagome was adequately prepared for his rudeness.

**Prompt: Ragged Robin (Wit) **

The brothers were mostly silent as they walked across campus, Inuyasha following slightly behind Sesshoumaru, allowing him to lead the way. He didn't like not being in the dominant position at the front of the pack, but he fought down his instincts. He was far too interested in seeing this girl Sesshoumaru claimed to be dating.

They stopped outside a set of double doors and Sesshoumaru made himself comfortable leaning against the brick wall opposite the doors. Inuyasha looked around in confusion for a moment before demanding, "Well, where the hell is she?"

Sesshoumaru fought down the desire to run his hand over his face in frustration, repeating a calming mantra in his mind over and over. "Her class lets out in two minutes. Can you not control yourself that long?"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" the hanyou yelled, raising his fist in preparation to hit the taiyoukai in the face. He was just about to swing, enjoying the fear in Sesshoumaru's eyes, when the double doors opened and people began pouring out. Inuyasha allowed his hand to fall to his side, not wanting witnesses. He turned his focus to the people exiting the lecture hall, trying to pick out which ugly girl was Sesshoumaru's.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as a beautiful female came into view, her thick black locks bouncing around her angelic face. Her small sundress accentuated her perky breasts and her perfect ass, clinging to her toned abdomen. Her heels made her legs look as if they went on forever and the hanyou knew he had to hit that before he went home.

He watched as she scanned the area and her eyes lit up as they stopped in his direction. Instantly, he was hard and ready for her. She obviously found him attractive with the way she reacted to just seeing him from a distance. The girl came closer and closer and just when he was about to make his move, she turned slightly to the side, heading into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms.

The taiyoukai couldn't help but kiss her senseless. She'd dolled herself up just for him, to put Inuyasha to shame, and she looked amazing. One hand burrowed into her hair while the other slid down her back, cupping her ass to pull her body closer to his. She moaned softly as his tongue slid over hers and they both heard a vicious growl coming from nearby. Sesshoumaru mentally winced but finished the kiss, refusing to pull away from her just because his brother was jealous and throwing a tantrum.

When they broke apart for breath, Kagome smiled brilliantly. "Thanks for meeting me. I missed you."

"And I you," he replied with complete honesty. They'd spent the entire day together yesterday, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be with her always.

"Whoa, baby, you've gotta be confused," Inuyasha purred at her, puffing himself up, shooting a smirk in Sesshoumaru's direction. There was nothing the taiyoukai could do about his hitting on his girl. He couldn't stop him and he knew it. "What are you doing with this loser? You could do so much better."

"I could?" she asked sweetly, turning to look at the hanyou. "You really think so?"

"Of course, beautiful. You deserve more than a fucking nerd pawing at you desperately with no idea what he's doing."

"So, who do I deserve?" she inquired, her tone sickeningly sweet to Sesshoumaru's ears. If they hadn't discussed all the possible things that Inuyasha might try, he would have been nervous, but the taiyoukai trusted Kagome. She promised not to leave him for his brother. "Someone like you?"

"Hell yeah, someone like me," he growled, stepping closer to the miko.

Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha dismissively, confusing the hanyou as she focused her attention on Sesshoumaru once more. "So this is your brother?" She sounded less than impressed.

"Oh, please, forgive me. Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome." The taiyoukai introduced them as if this wasn't the most awkward conversation of his life.

"Kagome," the hanyou purred, accentuating every syllable of her name, drawing it out into a sensual sound. "So, you wanna ditch the zero and get yourself a hero?"

The miko actually looked as if she was considering it for a moment before running her hands down Sesshoumaru's chest, staring up into his eyes. "No, I think I'll stay right where I am. Thanks for the offer though," she said sarcastically.

"You don't want a real man?" Inuyasha asked, irritated that she wouldn't even look at him as she spoke.

"I have a real man right here," Kagome replied, moving one hand lower, running her palm over his half-hard length through his jeans. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard. She'd never touched him like that before and it felt incredible, even through a thick layer of denim. He caught her lips one final time, a short but sweet exchange, before turning his attention to his absolutely seething brother. Inuyasha wasn't one to be ignored. He very rarely heard the word 'no' in his life, especially not coming from a girl he desired, and it was obvious he had no idea how to respond.

**Prompt: Plum Blossom (Luckiness) **

"So, we'll show you the school bookstore and the cafe," Sesshoumaru said as if nothing at all had occurred between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I don't wanna see the damn bookstore," he snapped out.

"Well, I need scantrons, so you can come or you can wander around alone," the miko said dismissively. "And I need a coffee, bad"

"We need to get you a coffee maker for your room," Sesshoumaru suggested as the couple began their walk towards the bookstore and cafe in the center of the campus. Kagome slipped her hand into the taiyoukai's as they walked, neither looking back to see if Inuyasha was following.

The hanyou stood staring in awe for a long moment before hurrying after the pair. He had no idea where anything was on campus and he refused to look like an idiot begging for directions from strangers. "Fine, I'll check out the bookstore and the cafe," he muttered, making Sesshoumaru grin from ahead of him. Things weren't going too badly so far.

After a quick stop in the bookstore, all three of them made their way into the busy cafe. Kagome found a table and told Sesshoumaru what she would like. The taiyoukai had expected Inuyasha to come with him, but instead, the hanyou plunked himself down at the table with the miko. "Coffee, black," he ordered without glancing at his brother. He knew Sesshoumaru would do as he was told or face the consequences.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was out of sight, Inuyasha leaned across the table, staring into bright blue eyes. "So how much is he paying you to pretend to be his girl? I sure as hell hope it's a lot to make up for the embarrassment of being seen with him in public."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's not paying me anything. We are in a real relationship."

"Oh yeah? For how long?"

Without missing a beat, Kagome responded, "We have been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Technically it was the truth. Yes, they'd just made it official the day before, but they'd been dating and flirting ever since the toga party.

"What can you possibly see in him?" Inuyasha demanded. He just couldn't figure it out. Why would a gorgeous piece of ass like her date a loser like Sesshoumaru? It just didn't make sense.

"You mean besides the incredible body? I'm not the only girl chasing after him, you know. I'm just the one that was lucky enough to catch him."

"You want him for his body?" the hanyou asked in confusion.

"Well, duh," she said snidely. "Of course, because I'm that shallow. No, his body is a perk to me, not the main prize. He's a wonderful guy, treats me well, and makes me feel good about myself."

"Well, sure he does if you're comparing you to him. It's a guaranteed ego boost."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously but she kept control of herself. "He makes me feel good about myself because he's kind and caring, and he only has eyes for me."

"No, you're the only girl stupid enough to date him. Man, did he get fucking lucky, and on his first shot too. You know that you're the first girl to ever even think about going out with him, right? It's not something to be proud of."

"You really are a jerk, aren't you. Well, this is going to be tons of fun. Anywhere in particular you want to go? What do you want to see here?"

Inuyasha ignored the insult, only hearing the part about her wanting to spend more time with him. His ego didn't need any stroking. He stroked it enough himself. "I wanna see Greek Row," he replied. "Wanna see if my frat has a branch here."

"Oh? Which fraternity are you a part of?" Inuyasha told the miko and she smirked. "Oh, that's right across the street from my sorority."

"Sorority?" Inuyasha repeated in shock. Sesshoumaru caught himself a sorority girl? Well, that could be either good news or bad. The taiyoukai could have just gotten lucky or it was a sorority stunt that Kagome had to do, going out with him, meaning it was all just an act. He would love to be there when the truth came out and Sesshoumaru discovered he was the punch line of yet another joke. Being a member of a sorority, in the hanyou's mind, meant that she was easy, so he might be able to fuck her right under his brother's nose. The nerdy loser definitely didn't deserve a sorority girl. That much was certain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompts are labeled with which challenge they are from. **

**Prompt: Winter Cherry (Deception) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"Take the bed," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"I was planning on it, asswipe," Inuyasha sniped back. "Hope you have some extra blankets and shit because I'm using all of this."

"I will actually be staying elsewhere," the taiyoukai explained, wondering just how this would go over with his jerk of a brother.

"Who would want you crashing on their floor?"

"I will be staying the nights with Kagome so long as you are using my bed," Sesshoumaru replied, enjoying the look of shock on the hanyou's face.

"There's no way you're fucking that hottie. No way in hell. You do realize she's a sorority girl."

Inuyasha set out on a plan to devastate the taiyoukai who probably believed sweet little Kagome to be some innocent thing. She certainly looked the part. Sesshoumaru had no idea what sororities were like or what the girls did to become sisters. He would likely curl up in a ball, devastated, and hide from the world once he found out the truth, whether it was really true or not.

"She's probably had more dicks in her mouth than you can fucking count. Her pussy has got to be overused and abused. Why would you want that kind of girl?"

Sesshoumaru snarled viciously and Inuyasha unconsciously took a step back. He'd never heard his brother growl before, ever. That part of his psyche seemed locked away where he was unable to access it, but then where did that hair raising sound come from?

"I personally do not care about Kagome's past relationships," he said as calmly as possible, having expected the hanyou to try something along these lines, "but I am interested to know, if you think she's so overused, why were you hitting on her all day?"

"Because the slut's easy and I wanna try out the local pussy."

Sesshoumaru snarled again, and this time Inuyasha watched as red bled into the gold of his eyes. The markings on his cheeks began to turn jagged and the hanyou had a sinking feeling that he was going to get his ass kicked if he kept running his mouth. The taiyoukai was technically stronger and more powerful than he was, since he was a hanyou, but he'd never shown any interest in fighting before. It sent a chill down Inuyasha's spine and he decided to shut up. He could figure out what was happening with his older brother in the morning.

"Just go already. Get the fuck out and run to your 'girlfriend'," he said, using air quotes to demonstrate that he still didn't believe they were truly dating.

"You will stop insulting her," Sesshoumaru replied darkly.

"Yeah, or what?"

The taiyoukai thought about it for a long moment. What could he really do against the hanyou? Get his ass kicked, again? He had no interest in experiencing that, so even though his insults enraged Sesshoumaru, he merely turned and headed out the door into the hall, hearing as Inuyasha threw out one final jab.

"Yeah, that's what I fucking thought."

**Prompt: Lotus (Purity, chastity and eloquence) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

Kagome opened her door with a smile, knowing who was on the other side. When she saw the look on his face, her hands balled into fists. The desire to head to Sesshoumaru's room and teach his ass of a brother a thing or two about respecting others was nearly overwhelming, but she knew that the taiyoukai needed to learn how to fight his own battles. Having a girl sticking up for him would only bring more ridicule.

"That bad?" she asked while ushering him inside.

"He tried to turn me away from you with vicious lies," he said softly, trying to regain full control of his outrage. He'd never felt anger like that pulsing through his body before and he didn't know what to make of it.

"What'd he say? Give me the worst of it. I'm a big girl."

Sesshoumaru sighed, unsure if he could work up the nerve to repeat such disgusting things.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"He said... That you have had more dicks in your mouth than I can count and..."

"And" Kagome pushed for more.

"And that your, umm, private area is overused and abused."

"He didn't say private area, did he?"

"No, but I will not repeat such a foul word."

Kagome smirked as she cupped Sesshoumaru's cheek, turning his eyes to meet hers. "And do you believe him?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "I don't know where he got such an idea from. He said it was because you are a sorority girl."

The miko laughed. "Not all sisters are whores, but there are quite a few. Do you... do you want to know how many men I've been with?"

"That is none of my business," he said firmly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. If he did, would he then spend all his time picturing her with other males? Would he be able to get the thought out of his mind?

"That isn't what I asked. Do you want to know? I'll tell you if you do. I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes for a long moment before nodding. He needed to know how many men she'd been with for his own sanity. He was new to everything, fumbling like a fool, and he couldn't help but wonder why she put up with it. How much experience did she really have? He knew she'd had sex with her ex, Hojo, but beyond that he had no idea.

"I'm not claiming to be completely innocent and chaste. I have some experience with sex. You know I slept with Hojo. I've only been with one other guy, once, my first time. It was a debacle. He didn't care to go slow for me; he just did what he wanted to, finished, and left me alone to cry. It took me a long time to trust Hojo enough to be with him and he totally didn't deserve my trust. He was my high school sweetheart but as soon as we got on campus here, he totally changed and started hitting on other girls so I dumped him. Then he was upset with me, as if I'd done something wrong. Jackass."

"So just the two?" he clarified hesitantly.

"So far," she said flirtatiously. "I'm hoping that I'm a better judge of character now than I was in high school."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment, unsure of how to ask his question. She'd told him about sex, but he couldn't get the image of her with someone else's dick in her mouth out of his head. He cursed Inuyasha for putting it there in the first place. How could he ask her? Did he just come out with it? How many dicks have you sucked? He couldn't say that to her!

"What about... the other part?" he practically whispered, afraid she would become angry with him for asking.

"What... Oh, blow jobs?" she asked with a laugh. "Just with Hojo, and very rarely."

"Why rarely?" he inquired, wondering if she simply didn't like doing so. He would be slightly disappointed if she never wanted to do so with him, but it wasn't a deal breaker. He wanted her no matter what, not for what she could do to him in bed but because he genuinely cared for her, more than he had ever cared about anyone before. Besides, anything they did together was more than he'd ever thought he would experience and he would enjoy whatever she chose to allow.

"I just never really liked doing it to him. He was all aggressive, trying to move my head, and it just felt wrong."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding, stowing that new knowledge away for later, just in case. Remembering the jerk currently occupying his room, he couldn't help but ask. "Kagome? Why are you putting up with this, with Inuyasha?"

"Because it happens to come along with you. I'm not going to stop seeing you because your brother is a typical sexist, horny, frat boy. I told you. We're just getting started."

**Prompt: The Day Love Was Born (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"I... I can never thank you enough for staying with me," he murmured.

"You don't need to thank me at all," she replied softly, flipping down the covers of her bed. "Is that what you're sleeping in? Jeans?"

"If it is all right with you, I would like to sleep in boxers."

"But I thought you didn't wear underwear," she said with a grin.

"That doesn't mean I have none. Would it make you uncomfortable?"

"Would you be taking your shirt off too?" she inquired flirtatiously.

His voice deepened with arousal at her tone. "If you so desire, I shall."

"I'm good with that," she said with a giggle.

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to hang over the back of her desk chair, loving the feeling of her eyes on his body so hungrily. Finally, being a demon was doing something good for him. If he wasn't a taiyoukai, his body would be soft from his lack of exercise, instead of defined as he was. It was about time he found a perk.

As he undid the button of his jeans, he studied the miko standing before him, her eyes locked on his body. She had already changed out of that delicious sundress she'd been wearing and into a large shirt and she looked amazing, her long tan legs on display for his eyes only. He sucked up a breath of bravery and allowed his jeans to drop to the floor around his ankles. He kicked them off the rest of the way, picking them up and tossing them at her chair as well. When he stood, the look on her face caused him to freeze where he stood.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," the miko breathed out in a whoosh of air. "It's just... That's even better than the swim trunks."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his confidence growing, and he approached her almost like a predator stalking its prey. The taiyoukai scooped her up in his arms, reveling in her squeak of surprise as her arms found their way around his neck. He breathed her scent in deeply, rubbing the tip of his nose along her throat, before kissing her lips.

"Gods, I love how you can pick me up so easily. It makes me feel dainty," she said with a smirk. "I bet you could hold me up with one finger."

"It is possible," he mused. "I quite enjoy holding you, but you need your rest," he said regretfully, glancing at the clock. She'd gotten up early that morning and had a very full and stressful day helping him show Inuyasha around campus. She had to be exhausted. Very gently, he laid her out on her mattress, stepping back to take her in. She looked incredible, lying there waiting for him to join her in bed.

Kagome rolled to her back and caught a handful of Sesshoumaru's long hair, pulling him closer to her. "Come here," she murmured, drawing him in until he thought he could get no closer to the edge of the bed, only to see her look of disapproval. She tugged firmly at his hair once more and stared into his eyes, willing him to know what she wanted.

Deciding to take a chance at what she might want from him, hoping and praying that he was right, the taiyoukai climbed onto the bed with her, kneeling over her hips. He was tense until he saw her smile and he quickly relaxed, falling down onto his hands to kiss her passionately. He loved being so close to her and he only wished that she could have wrapped her legs around his waist again. This felt slightly different though. He felt more dominant and in control than he had before and he found that he liked the feeling.

Sesshoumaru released a pleased growl as he nibbled at her earlobe, soaking in her moan. He was pleasing her. Him. No one else. He, Sesshoumaru, was bringing Kagome pleasure, was making her happy, and that was an exhilarating realization. Of course, that high came crashing down when Kagome yawned, though she assured him that it wasn't because she was bored with him. Knowing that she was telling the truth and scenting the exhaustion on her, Sesshoumaru rolled off of her towards the wall. He made himself comfortable on his side before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body flush with his own.

"Mine," the taiyoukai murmured softly into her hair as he breathed in her scent once again, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was likely to be just as stressful and unpleasant as today and so he closed his eyes and easily joined her in slumber. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru had any idea that two floors away, Inuyasha tossed and turned while memories of Sesshoumaru's growl, of his eyes and his markings changing, haunted the hanyou.


	21. Chapter 21

**The prompts in this chapter are labeled with what challenge they go with. **

**Prompt: Purple Lilac (First emotion of love) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

Kagome awoke to the pleasurable sensation of warm lips on her neck and she released a low moan. "Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Is there some other male that you might find in your bed?" he asked teasingly.

"No, just you. I have to say, that's a much better way to wake up than my alarm clock." She reached onto her nightstand and grabbed the digital clock, turning off the alarm before it started blaring. Then she snuggled back against the taiyoukai with a pleased sigh. "I could stay here all day."

"But you have your presentation this afternoon," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"And you'll be there?" she asked. For some reason she thought that she would do a better job with him in the audience, that maybe she would be able to keep from blushing and stammering over the more embarrassing parts.

"With my brother in tow, I assume."

"How fun for you," she muttered. "I'd rather stand up in front of the entire student body and talk about sex than deal with him a moment longer. You're a saint for not kicking his ass."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I could not hurt him. He has beaten me up more times than I can count."

"But you're bigger and stronger, Sesshoumaru. He's only been able to hurt you because you let him, because you think you deserve it. I'm certain you could teach him a lesson or two."

"I have no idea how to fight."

"But you're youkai. It should be instinctual."

The taiyoukai sighed softly and pulled away from Kagome. "I have no instincts," he whispered, humiliated to have to admit that to her. "I might as well be human."

"What makes you think you don't have instincts?"

"Because I do not. I have no connection to my youkai self. I cannot communicate with my beast, if I even have one."

Kagome smiled, rolling over to rest her head on his chest. "But I've seen you do it, start to lose yourself to your beast. You did it when Hojo insulted me at the toga party. And you've been scent marking me from the beginning. That's definitely an instinct."

"I have?" he asked in confusion, thinking over his past behavior. "I have. That is odd. I didn't even notice. You're bringing out the demon in me, Kagome," he murmured, pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she inquired, curious about how he saw the change in himself.

"I don't know yet," Sesshoumaru confessed. He had no idea what it meant, that his instincts were suddenly rising up inside of him. He remembered the feeling of dominance he'd had the night before, kneeling over her hips, the rush it gave him and he wanted to experience it again. The taiyoukai rolled her beneath him, straddling her upper thighs, resting on his knees as he looked her over.

**Prompt: Bamboo (Luck) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"You are mine," he whispered before dropping to his hands and pressing his lips to hers. "Only mine." He ran his nose along her cheek, finally realizing that whenever he did so, he was marking her with his scent to keep the other males away, so that they would know she was spoken for. He'd never done anything like that before, but then he'd never had the opportunity before either. He was lucky that Kagome knew as much as she did about demon behavior or he might have never known what he was doing.

Kagome stared up into his eyes, seeing the confusion warring with desire and she decided to take his mind off his instincts. She ran her hands over his bare chest, tracing the lines of definition, smirking as the muscles twitched and bunched under her touch. Finally, her questing fingers found her favorite part of his body, so close to his throbbing cock, and she knew she had his full attention.

"Only yours," she said softly, knowing that he needed reassurance. He was still so shy, lacking the confidence he needed to stand up to his brother. If only she knew how to give it to him. He had absolutely no self esteem, didn't believe he could challenge the hanyou, let alone win, even though Kagome was certain of it.

He kissed her passionately, reveling in her calling herself his, confirming his claim. He allowed one hand to wander her body lazily, brushing across hard nipples teasingly. He loved it when she moaned and arched her back for him. She was so responsive, he barely had to touch her to excite her and the scent of that excitement, of her arousal, drove him on. He didn't dare try to venture under her shirt just yet. No, he was sticking to all the preapproved areas, only where he'd already touched her. He caught one hard peak between his teeth and tugged it playfully, causing Kagome to bury her fingers in his hair, holding his mouth to her breast.

"I wish this could go on forever," she said softly, feeling as Sesshoumaru's shoulders sank in disappointment. He knew what was coming next, and she was right. They needed to get up and make it to the cafeteria for breakfast. She needed a real meal before such an important presentation and he wanted to make sure her day was started right. "We really need to get up. You'll have to go get Inuyasha and he'll be a jerk about it." She sighed heavily. "This week needs to move more quickly."

"We will take him to the fraternity tonight and hopefully he will decide to stay there."

"Aww, do you want your bed back? Was sleeping with me so terrible?"

Hearing the playfulness in her tone, he smirked and touched his nose to hers. "I would give up my room in a moment if it meant always sleeping with you."

Kagome smiled brightly. "That's it right there. The confidence you need. You have it when it's just the two of us."

"Being near him is different. There are so many bad memories. As soon as I hear his voice, I feel like curling up and hiding away where he can't hurt me."

"You have to hold on to that confidence, take it with you. You've earned it. Maybe tonight, if you don't let him walk all over you all day, you can use that confidence to explore a little further."

At first he wasn't sure what she meant, until he saw her playing with the bottom hem of her shirt. "You mean it?" Maybe he could be more assertive with Inuyasha if seeing and touching more of the miko was his reward.

"I promise," she whispered. She knew it probably wasn't right, rewarding good behavior with the offer of nudity, of allowing him to touch more of her body, but she had to do something. He had to find a way to keep his confidence up around the rude hanyou if he was ever going to get over his fears.

**Prompt: Incipient: Becoming apparent or beginning to come into existence. (The Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Why are we sitting through this boring shit?" Inuyasha practically whined his boredom.

"Because you did not wish to wander campus alone and I was coming here," Sesshoumaru replied calmly, though he was anything but calm inside. None of the other presentations given so far were anything like Kagome's and he was worried for her. "Now, be quiet," he hissed, lifting his hand in apology as they were shushed by other students.

Normally, Inuyasha would have torn Sesshoumaru a new asshole for even thinking about giving him orders, but the hanyou was still remembering the changes in his older brother. If he was changing, if his instincts and his beast were rising, then he could be in for a world of hurt. Inuyasha had always assumed that Sesshoumaru would be stuck the way he was for life, but for some reason he was changing, developing at an unknown rate. He was hesitant to antagonize the demon inside of his brother.

Finally it was Kagome's turn at the podium and she quickly pulled up her presentation, holding the clicker tightly in her hand. This was it. She'd done this to herself, had to teach the professor a lesson, and now there she was, just about to begin explaining fetishes to her entire class, including Sesshoumaru who she could see in the back. Inuyasha was present, though he looked bored, and Kagome smirked. He wouldn't be bored for long. That much was certain.

When she announced her topic, a ripple of giggles washed through the crowd and Sesshoumaru tensed. Inuyasha sat up straight in his seat, staring at the large screen for the first time. "Fetishes? Your girl did a presentation on fetishes?"

"She did," Sesshoumaru replied softly.

The hanyou never took his eyes off the screen as Kagome got started, describing the psychology behind fetishes before introducing the first of her examples. The giggles came back and the miko beamed proudly, not a hint of a blush on her face. She locked eyes with Sesshoumaru as she spoke, pretending he was the only one there, which allowed her to keep a straight face despite the laughter.

Even Inuyasha chuckled as the large photograph of a man's face being squished beneath a woman's foot appeared on screen. He glanced at his brother, seeing the connection between the two, and he growled under his breath. The girl was obviously a freak! How did Sesshoumaru manage to snag her? He was a loser!

"Damn, bro. You got yourself a wild one, don't ya? Think she'd be up for a threesome?"

Sesshoumaru turned wide eyes to his brother. "I would never share her with anyone, especially not you."

"Worried that she'd enjoy herself too much and leave you for me?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly.

The taiyoukai quickly turned his attention back to the miko, soaking in every filthy thing the hanyou was saying about Kagome while maintaining eye contact with her, knowing it was helping her remain steady. Inuyasha would pay for his crude suggestions. He didn't know how yet, but he would make him pay.

"She's a freak!" Inuyasha said a little louder than necessary, drawing the attention of everyone within three rows. The ruckus drew Kagome's focus off of Sesshoumaru as the word freak rippled through the crowd, finally reaching her ears. Still, she refused to blush. She was almost finished and the final one was her favorite, plushies.

The picture of fully costumed adults, a Dalmatian and a teddy bear, rubbing up against each other caused laughter to erupt from the crowd and Kagome's smile grew. "Now, I don't know how these people tell whether their touching a male or a female at their plushie parties, considering they're fully covered. Maybe it doesn't matter, so long as they like the costume. They go through a lot of trouble to stay in character too. This one makes me a little worried about Halloween."

When she clicked to the final page, her bibliography, the class erupted in applause. Even the professor was clapping for her and it felt wonderful. She'd gotten through it without so much as a dusting of pink showing on her cheeks, even when everyone was calling her a freak. She should have expected such a thing when she chose such a racy topic. The miko set down the clicker on the podium and skipped off stage, heading directly to Sesshoumaru, who she kissed enthusiastically when he pulled her into his arms. The clapping resumed during their kiss and finally, the miko blushed as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Thank you for that very unique presentation, Ms. Higurashi," the professor said before calling up the next presenter.

"So how did I do?" she whispered to the taiyoukai.

"Excellent. You stayed confident, even when my brother couldn't keep his big mouth shut."

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is a freak. Into the freaky , freaky, huh babe? Well, I'm always up for new things. I'm not all uptight and frigid like this one," he said while gesturing towards Sesshoumaru.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "How many times do I have to say that I have no interest in you, Inuyasha?"

"Until I believe you mean it," he replied, arrogance dripping from each word. "I know you want me. You just don't want to hurt the nerd. I get it. You'll get over that eventually and come find out what it's like to be with a real inu."

"You're a hanyou," Kagome reminded him, speaking softly so as to not interrupt the current presentation. "Sesshoumaru is more inu than you."

"Maybe if he had a fucking beast, but he might as well be human."

"That's not what I've seen," she said, her words leaving an air of mystery. Inuyasha remembered his brother's behavior the night before and wondered if, perhaps, he was wrong and Sesshoumaru did have a beast that was coming to the surface. If it gained control, he would be royally fucked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Each prompt in this chapter is labeled with which challenge it goes to. **

**Prompt: Kumquat (Prosperity) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"There's your frat house," Kagome said while pointing. "Go on in and check it out. We'll be across the street." Without another word, without even waiting for the hanyou to begin to approach the house, the miko and taiyoukai turned their backs on him and crossed the street to Kagome's sorority house.

Sesshoumaru was rather anxious as Kagome opened the front door and entered, saying hello to her sisters as she came across them. He followed her closely, trying not to look too pathetically nervous and awkward. He didn't want to ruin Kagome's reputation, especially not in her own sorority house. As they passed through the kitchen, the miko spotted one of her friends and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see."

"Well, you're the one that disappeared to be with some guy," her friend replied. "Mmm, and what a guy he is," she continued, looking over the taiyoukai as if he were a piece of meat and she was starving. "Lucky. Where did you even find him? Is he new?"

Kagome couldn't keep the grin off her face as she felt Sesshoumaru relax behind her, finally daring to place a hand on her hip possessively. He didn't necessarily like that the girl was talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room, but he appreciated it at the same time. He would have had no idea how to respond if she had spoken to him. "Nope, he's been here as long as we have."

"Well then he's a good hider," the girl said with a laugh.

"Is the hot tub open?" Kagome inquired.

"Sure thing. Have fun!"

Suddenly things made sense and Sesshoumaru was thrilled. He'd had no idea why she wanted him to wear his swimming trunks under his jeans, but he did as she asked anyway. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, like wearing very long boxers that kept bunching up around his thighs, but now it was worth it. They were getting in a hot tub together!

The taiyoukai watched with interest as Kagome approached the back door and began flicking switches, turning the lights on in the pool. Then she grabbed several fluffy towels from a rack beside the door and headed out, Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.

"Weeknights are great for the hot tub around here," she explained as she set the towels down on a lounge chair. "I would never get in during the weekend, knowing what goes on in here, but the pool guy cleans it on Monday, so we don't have to worry about a bunch of bodily fluids floating around us."

"People have sex in the hot tub during parties?" he asked in shock. He'd seen the group of people soaking in the hot water during the pool party but he'd had no idea that they might be doing that!

"Sometimes. Sometimes it's just mutual masturbation," she said with a slight blush as she thought about how his big hands would feel touching her in places he hadn't dared venture yet. "Well, go on. Take off your clothes!"

Sesshoumaru did as she asked, tugging his shirt over his head and yanking down his jeans, tossing them aside onto a lounge chair as well. When he was finished, he looked at the miko in confusion. She was still dressed.

Seeing the question in his eyes, Kagome smiled seductively. "I thought you might want to help me."

"You want me to take off your clothes?" he asked in surprise.

"Only if you want to," she said, slight nervousness in her tone. She had expected him to jump at the opportunity, not question it.

She relaxed when he was quickly directly in front of her, his hands finding the bottom hem of her shirt. He slowly pulled it higher, watching as she raised her arms to allow it to slip off completely, revealing a different bikini than the one she'd been wearing last weekend. A low growl rumbled in his throat as his hands found her waist, sliding along her flesh until he found the small zipper holding her skirt up. He knelt as the fabric fell, keeping it from hitting the ground, and helped her step out of it before tossing her clothing aside.

"Red?" he asked, swallowing hard. "You look... Gods, Kagome, so good," he stammered, causing the miko to giggle.

"Get in slow. It takes a minute to get used to the temperature," she told him before beginning to step down into the in-ground hot tub connected to the swimming pool. She hissed in pleasure as the heat soaked into her tense muscles, quickly helping her relax from the stress of Inuyasha and his foul mouth. Sesshoumaru joined her carefully. He'd never been in something like this before and so he took her advice and entered slowly, finally finding the built-in ledge she was sitting on. He situated himself beside her and the miko sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is nice."

"Indeed," he agreed. He was slightly disappointed that the moving water kept him from seeing her body, but he'd successfully burned the sight of her in this new red bikini into his memory just as he had the other one. He would never forget how she looked on this night.

They sat side by side for a few minutes with Sesshoumaru unsure of what to do or say, until finally Kagome decided to break the silence and get things moving. She easily slid into the taiyoukai's lap, immediately running her hands down his muscled chest. She pressed her lips to his eagerly and his hands wrapped around her back, pulling her body tightly to his as the kiss continued. She felt so good, so right in his arms, and Sesshoumaru wished that this would never end, that they could stay together as they were forever. Too bad someone was coming to ruin it.

**Prompt:** **Chicken Wings (Stella's Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Meanwhile, across the street, Inuyasha pounded on the door to the local branch of his fraternity. He waited impatiently for someone to open it and he quickly introduced himself, pushing his way inside. He looked around in shocked confusion. This place was nothing like his frat house. People were sitting around actually studying and it was halfway clean. There weren't even any empty beer cans on the floor! At his old frat house, you were lucky not to step on the half-eaten remains of someone's chicken wings or a slice of moldy pizza, and that's how he liked it!

"So, what's going on tonight? Where's the party?" he demanded.

As soon as the loud and brash hanyou entered the house, someone had run to collect the chapter president from his room. He walked down the stairs with an air of authority and Inuyasha recognized him for who he was immediately.

"We do not usually party during the week," the president explained. "Only on the weekends, unless there is a special event, in which case, we make an exception."

The hanyou instantly bristled as he realized that this guy was talking an awful lot like the way Sesshoumaru spoke. He didn't like it one bit.

"Do you have a place to stay, brother, or do you need to crash here? What chapter did you say you were from?"

"Can't a guy at least get a fucking beer around here?" he asked loudly.

Trying to prevent a confrontation, the president nodded. "Of course." He tipped his head and one of the brothers disappeared into the kitchen, returning quickly with a can of beer that Inuyasha snatched from his hands. He popped the top and chugged nearly half before burping loudly.

The hanyou explained what chapter of the fraternity he was from, glossing over why he was no longer attending that particular university. Then he demanded a tour.

"There isn't much to show you. For starters, here is our TV room."

"Well, that's more like it," Inuyasha exclaimed as he took in the size of the big screen and the various gaming systems set up around it. "You got all the channels?"

"We actually do not watch very much television here, so we only have basic cable."

"Basic cable?! What the hell is wrong with you? My old frat had satellite with all the channels: sports, movies, pay per view; you know, the good stuff!" Glancing at the screen once again, the hanyou furrowed his brow. "What in the hell are you watching?" he asked the males gathered on the couch.

"It's a documentary on..." one of them began to reply, only to be interrupted.

"A fucking documentary? Damn, this place if fucking lame. No satellite, no girls, no parties, just dudes studying. You don't even have good beer," he muttered before chugging the rest of the can, crunching it in his hand, and tossing it to the floor. "I'm out of here."

As soon as the hanyou was out the front door, the president of the chapter turned to his brothers. "Good riddance. I don't know if I could have dealt with him much longer. Good thing he didn't want to stay. He must have gone to a party school."

**Prompt:** **Cactus Flower (Lust) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"Kagome?" a girl called from inside, her voice distressed. "Do you know this guy? He just barged in and says he's looking for you."

"Damn it," the miko muttered in frustration. "Yes, just send him back here," she hollered back, rolling her eyes. "He was barely there ten minutes!"

Seconds later, Inuyasha's angry complaining could be heard as he followed his nose to his brother and his so-called girlfriend. "That was the lamest fucking place I've ever seen!" he exclaimed in annoyance. "They're a bunch of losers, studying, watching documentaries. And they had light beer! Light fucking beer! Assholes. They're a disgrace to my fraternity. Their branch should be shut down!"

Kagome rested her forehead on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, still sitting in his lap, and sighed.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" the hanyou asked sarcastically. "I'm ready to go back to the dorms, now!"

"Then start walking," Kagome replied. "We're not done here."

"Okay, fine. Then I'll join you," Inuyasha shot back, tugging his shirt over his head and quickly dropping his pants. Kagome found herself thankful that the hanyou actually wore underwear, because she certainly didn't want to see his penis before she even saw Sesshoumaru's! A loud splash behind her, along with the rise of the water level, let her know that their romantic time was over.

Inuyasha scooted around close so that his thigh was brushing Kagome's calf where she knelt over Sesshoumaru's lap, completely grossing her out. "Okay, this isn't working. Get out!"

"Make me," the hanyou replied. "You know, bro, a hot tub is a great place to get your dick sucked. The hot water makes the bitch's mouth feel different, plus she has to hold her breath, so you know she's working hard."

Sesshoumaru turned horrified eyes towards his brother before rising, lifting Kagome with him. He set her on the edge, far away from Inuyasha, before climbing out of the water himself. He hurried to get a towel to cover her, but it was too late. The hanyou had already gotten a good look at the miko's body and so the rude comments continued.

"Hot damn, woman. I was right. You definitely deserve better. Why in the hell are you chaining yourself to this douche?" he asked while gesturing towards the taiyoukai. "The things I would do to you."

Kagome was doing her best to ignore the hanyou's words, but she grew more and more uncomfortable, wrapping her towel tightly around her body. She'd never been objectified quite like she was at that moment and Inuyasha's comments were making her feel dirty.

Sesshoumaru could see the upset growing in the miko's eyes and he allowed the anger inside him to rise up to the surface. His eyes began to bleed red and he cracked his knuckles as he clenched his fists. His markings grew jagged and any sane person would have turned tail and ran. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was too busy running his mouth to notice.

"Okay, one more question, babe," the hanyou started. "You do anal? Cuz I'm sure I can find another guy willing to join so we can..."

Kagome's gasp of shock had Sesshoumaru between them instantly. He reached out and shoved Inuyasha away from his horrified girlfriend. The hanyou stumbled before catching his footing, and he turned enraged eyes at the taiyoukai. "Did you really just fucking touch me?" he yelled. In an instant, Inuyasha was in Sesshoumaru's face, fist raised threateningly, but this time there was no fear in his older brother's eyes. He let it fly, intent on breaking his nose, only to have his fist caught in Sesshoumaru's hand.

The hanyou tried to pull his hand back, but Sesshoumaru held on, slowly tightening his grip until he could feel the bones shifting, preparing to break. "You will speak to Kagome respectfully or not at all," he demanded, his voice coming out like an angry snarl. The hanyou's eyes widened at the pain in his hand. He hadn't even seen his brother move.

"Let me fucking go!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Not until you understand," Sesshoumaru said darkly. "I will break your hand, do not question that."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly, molding her body against his left side. "Just let him go. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, listen to the wench!"

The taiyoukai tightened his grip and several popping sounds were heard. "With respect or not at all," he replied.

"Fine! Fine! I'll talk to her with respect," Inuyasha called out, the pain in his hand blooming and spreading up his arm like fire. Sesshoumaru released him and the hanyou quickly pulled back, cradling his injured hand against his chest.

The miko studied the silent hanyou for a long moment before pulling on her clothing and towel drying her hair. "Did you break his hand?" she asked nervously.

"No, I merely dislocated a few things," he answered, his voice starting to sound more normal as his anger cooled. He didn't like the nervousness in her tone. Was she afraid of him now? She'd wanted him to stand up for himself, didn't she? So why did she look so disturbed?

Deciding not to bother putting on his jeans, the taiyoukai pulled on his t-shirt, his wet hair soaking the back of it. Once he was ready, the both of them started walking back towards the house.

"Wait for me!" Inuyasha called hesitantly. He couldn't get into Sesshoumaru' dorm room without him and he sure as hell wasn't crashing at that pathetic excuse for a frat house. He would just keep his mouth shut, he decided, not wanting to awake the demon in Sesshoumaru any further. He needed to speak with his father, and soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Each prompt is labeled with which challenge it goes to. **

**Prompt:** **Sweet Pea (Goodbye) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"Come on, man. Just give me the fucking key. I have to leave the door open when I go to take a piss in the middle of the night." Inuyasha was whining while Sesshoumaru stormed around his dorm room, collecting things he would need for the night and the next morning while blatantly ignoring him.

"I am not giving you my keys," the taiyoukai said firmly, stuffing his textbooks into his bag along with his laptop.

"Dude, don't take the computer. What the hell am I supposed to do all night?"

"I do not care how you amuse yourself," Sesshoumaru replied flatly. "It is my laptop and I have work to do and classes to attend. I am not going to allow you to affect my grades. We both know you have no interest in attending this university so why not just go home?"

"I ain't leavin' until I check out the weekend party scene."

"Of course not," the taiyoukai said while rolling his eyes.

Kagome stood in the hall, leaning against the wall opposite Sesshoumaru's mostly closed door, a small smile on her face. The taiyoukai had stood up for himself and her. Sure, it had taken Inuyasha seriously crossing the line to make him do it, but he had, and that was all that mattered. Even now, he wasn't backing down and giving his jerk of a brother what he wanted.

"Pops said you have to let me stay and show me around, so don't think you're gonna just ignore me and leave me to fend for myself. I'll call him. You know I will."

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, considering Inuyasha's threat, before shrugging his shoulders. "Call him. See if I care. Can you dial with that hand or do you need me to do it for you?" The confidence Kagome had given him was surging through his veins, along with the outrage at everything his brother had said, and he was on the verge of hurting the fool again. He certainly was asking for it.

"Dude, better hope I don't tell him you just said that."

The taiyoukai whirled on his brother, having finally collected everything he needed, and stared the hanyou down. "I am not afraid of father, nor am I afraid of you, not anymore. You can threaten all you want, but I will not hesitate to throw your ass out on the street if you do not stop running your mouth. This is my dorm room and no one can make me allow you to stay. You shouldn't even be here to begin with. Having you here is against dorm rules."

"I bet sleeping with your girlfriend is too," Inuyasha muttered.

"Does it look as if I am concerned?" When Inuyasha failed to respond, Sesshoumaru smirked, the expression sending chills down the hanyou's spine. He almost didn't recognize his own brother. Not only was he behaving differently, but so was his aura. It had always been small and weak, but now it was growing around him, getting stronger as his youkai side awoke from its slumber. He didn't know what was drawing it out, whether it was his insults or if it was Kagome's doing, but he knew it was a problem. He would definitely be calling his father the first chance he got, after he found some ice for his damn hand.

"At least tell me where her room is, so I can find you if I get locked out."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Don't get locked out. I will not give you the opportunity to harass her any more than you already have." With that said the taiyoukai picked up his bags and headed out to the hallway, smirking at Kagome as he shut the door behind him.

"That," she whispered softly, her fingertips tracing the stripes on his cheeks, "was exactly what I was talking about."

"And my reward?" he asked, his voice deeper, rolling over her like a wave of warmth that settled itself between her legs.

"I think you've more than earned it." Then the miko turned and began the trip two floors down to her room, Sesshoumaru following along, excitement running through him. He had no idea how far she would allow him to go, but he was going to savor every second of it.

**Prompt:** **Yellow Acacia (Secret Love) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

Kagome had no idea what was going on, but she was going to find out. She had expected Sesshoumaru to jump her the moment the door closed behind them, but instead, he was sitting in her desk chair looking intently at his phone. What could be so interesting that it was more important than climbing into bed with her?

Determined to see what he was looking at, the miko crept closer, moving as silently as possible. She knew that he would hear her if he was paying attention, but he wasn't. He was fully focused on the small screen he clung to with both hands. She leaned over his shoulder, peering at his phone, and was shocked by what she saw.

"Porn?" she said indignantly. "I'm sitting here waiting for you to come to bed and you're over here looking at porn?" She felt vindicated by the way he jumped and nearly dropped the phone. He turned to look at her in shock, having no idea what to say or do.

"It was not porn," he said meekly.

"It sure as hell looked like it," Kagome chided, giving him a knowing look. "And this from the guy who said he didn't look at porn."

"I... I can explain," he stammered, desperate to fix what he might just have broken.

"Go for it, big guy. Tell me why you had a close up picture of a vagina on your phone. I'm dying to hear it." She watched as his cheeks burned a brilliant red and she raised a brow at him, now very interested in his explanation.

He relaxed a little when she used her pet name for him. She wasn't absolutely livid and she was giving him the opportunity to explain it. The only problem was the explanation was absolutely humiliating.

"It was not pornography," he started, pausing to search for the perfect wording. He would only get one shot at this and he was praying she didn't kick him out or laugh in his face, even though he would deserve it. "It... was a... tutorial."

Kagome's eyes widened as she did everything in her power not to burst out laughing. He looked so embarrassed and she knew it would only make it worse. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she could speak without laughing, but he obviously needed her to say something.

"A tutorial? For what, exactly?"

Sesshoumaru looked away and Kagome took pity on him, taking his phone and setting it screen down on the desk. She climbed into his lap, gently turning his face towards her, kissing him softly. "It's okay, whatever it is."

"I did not wish to disappoint you," he murmured. He didn't want her to think that he assumed he was going to get that far, and so he was wary of specifics.

A giggle bubbled up the miko's throat, and though she tried to stifle it, he knew. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the floor, all of his gained confidence lost in one instant, all because he was a pathetic virgin who knew absolutely nothing about sex.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "That's adorable, but you didn't have to do that. The internet isn't meant to teach you about sex." She paused for a moment, sucking up the confidence to continue. "I am."

He was instantly looking at her again, staring into her eyes in shock. "You... are?"

"I'm not saying all your lessons will happen tonight, but they will all happen with me, so long as you still want me."

"Of course I want you," he replied quickly. "But I still do not desire for you to be disappointed in my lack of experience."

"That," she said with a smile, "is what your instincts are for."

"My instincts?"

"Exactly. You are going to listen to yourself, do what feels right, and if you do something wrong, I'll tell you. No biggie. And don't tell me you don't have instincts, because we both know that you do. You just need to pay attention to them."

**Prompt: adj. Nocuos: Harmful, dangerous. (The Obscure Word Challenge)**

Inuyasha was sitting in Sesshoumaru's desk chair with a bag of frozen peas he'd snagged from someone defrosting on his hand when he decided it was time to call his father. The changes in Sesshoumaru were beginning to scare him. No, scratch that, he was officially scared. If the taiyoukai was growing into himself, if his beast was coming to the surface and making itself known after all these years, he was in serious trouble. Sesshoumaru had a lot to pay him back for.

The hanyou struggled to pull up his contacts on his phone using his left hand, muttering complaints all the while. Finally, he found his father and clicked to call him. He turned on the speakerphone so he could focus on his aching hand and waited impatiently as the line rang and rang. Finally the other end picked up.

"Well, my son. Have you decided whether you would like to attend that university or not already?"

"Ugh, this place sucks, but that's not why I'm calling. There's something wrong with Sesshoumaru."

On the other end of the line, the old dog raised a brow in confusion. "We've known that for a long time, Inuyasha."

"No, I mean there's something wrong wrong with him."

"Oh, dear Lord, please don't tell me he's gay. My reputation cannot suffer another hit like that."

Inuyasha snorted. "No, he ain't gay. Believe it or not, he's got a fucking girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" InuTaisho said, sitting up in his chair with interest. "And does she weigh three hundred pounds?" he asked with amusement in his tone.

"The bitch is a goddess, Pops. It's not fucking fair."

"Are you certain it is not an act they are putting on for your benefit?" There was no way his nerdy, pathetic son had somehow caught a woman so out of his league. It had to be a setup of some kind.

"She kisses him like he's her only air supply. I don't think she's faking it. I thought so at first, but he's really into her too. Dad, I think he broke my hand."

"He did what?"

"He's growling, his eyes are bleeding red, his markings are going jagged and his aura is changing too. He's been scent marking the bitch. It's like his beast is waking up or something."

The old dog chuckled darkly. "And he stood up to you. What did you do? How far did you push him before he finally snapped?"

"It wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha said in his defense. "I only asked if she does anal and he flips out and shoves me. I go to hit him and the fucker caught my hand and crushed it. I heard popping and it hurts something fierce."

"Oh, you will heal, you big baby. They told me something like this might happen someday but I never believed it. Perhaps I will no longer have to pretend I have but one son."

"You knew this could happen? Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

"Do not swear at me, boy. I warned you long ago that you should not torture your brother, that someday it might come back to bite you. Now that time has come. If I were you, I would not aggravate him further. Where is he?"

"He's sleeping with his girl in her dorm room somewhere. He won't even tell me where. Just dumped me in his room and took off."

"Have you been hitting on this girlfriend of his?"

"Of course I have. That pathetic freak doesn't deserve that hot piece of ass, no way, no how."

"And yet he has her. It is likely his interactions with her that are awakening his youkai nature."

"I think I might just come home. Screw waiting for the weekend." Inuyasha was worried that if he remained, his brother would continue to change until he was no match for the taiyoukai. He didn't want to suffer paybacks for everything he had ever done to Sesshoumaru. He was ready to run away with his tail between his legs.

"No, you will stay and watch him. You will keep me apprised of the situation. If he loses himself fully to his beast, there will be a rabid animal running around campus. We have to ensure that does not happen."

"And if he beats my ass?"

"You will know that you truly deserved it."


	24. Chapter 24

**All prompts in this chapter are from the Obscure Word Challenge.**

**Prompt: Oblation: the act of offering something, such as worship or thanks, to a deity. **

Kagome rose from the taiyoukai's lap and walked to the middle of the room, pulling her shirt over her head as she went. She found the small zipper on her skirt easily and allowed it to fall around her feet. She stood there, smirking at him, in nothing but the new red bikini he'd seen at the hot tub. Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked over her body, rapidly moving from place to place, trying to take it all in.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come over here for your first lesson?" she asked seductively. She laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards her bed. He laid her out carefully before stepping back.

"Shirt off," she ordered. He'd already traded his wet trunks for boxers and jeans, and his confidence began to slowly return as she demanded he remove his jeans as well. She lifted her upper body up on her elbows and she watched him with such a hungry look, reminding him just how attractive she found him. "That's more like it. You should never wear a shirt. Hiding that body is a crime."

"Likewise," he purred back. "However, I would only wish for you to be so bared when we are alone."

"Feeling territorial?"

"The desire to slaughter my brother was overwhelming. I have never felt anger like that before. Just the suggestion that I would ever share you..."

"When did he suggest that?" she asked. "I don't remember hearing that one."

"During your presentation, when he labeled you a freak. He asked if you would be up for a threesome. I do not share, especially not you, and never with him."

"Well, stop thinking about him and start thinking about me," Kagome suggested playfully. "Come over here, big guy. There are parts of me available that you haven't touched since the pool party, and if you're lucky, more to come."

Sesshoumaru smirked, stalking towards the bed, fully intent on kissing every inch of her. The desire to lick her was growing in his mind as well and it didn't sound like a bad idea. "I am the luckiest man alive already," he purred.

"Keep talking like that and you'll wish you bought a lottery ticket," she replied heatedly.

The taiyoukai knelt on the bed beside her hip, trying to decide how to get what he wanted. He ached to feel her legs wrapped around him again, and she couldn't do that when he straddled her hips. Deciding to just go for it, remembering that she would let him know if he did something she didn't like, he ran one hand along her leg from thigh to ankle before slowly pulling it towards him. He grinned like a fool as her legs spread open and he took his place between them immediately.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Sesshoumaru ran his hands from her upper thighs to her knees, pulling her knees higher until she finally wrapped her legs around his hips. He moaned loudly as his hard length pushed against her barely covered core. He could feel the heat of her and his desire to touch her there grew exponentially.

"You like that, huh?" she asked with a smirk, tightening her hold around his waist.

He moaned again, his eyes falling closed at the pleasure. Finally, he found it in him to answer her. "I love the feeling of your body wrapped around mine," he murmured, falling to his hands so that he could kiss her throat. Her arms immediately looped round his neck, making him even more pleased.

"Likewise." she purred as his lips moved down her throat and across her chest. She could tell his confidence was returning more and more as he ran his tongue along the edges of her bikini top, tasting the sweet skin of her breasts one by one. He nibbled at one hard nipple straining against the red, stretchy fabric and she whined softly. Her hands slid slowly down his muscular arms and across her chest, catching Sesshoumaru's attention as she reached the small bow holding the bikini top together. "Pull this string here," she instructed and the taiyoukai instantly did as she asked.

He watched, enraptured, not wanting to miss a second, as he pulled the string. When the bow came undone, her breasts bounced as they were released from the bindings holding them closer together. The fabric was still slightly wet from the hot tub and so it clung to her skin, still covering her nipples from his sight. He instantly leaned down to run his tongue along the middle of her chest between her breasts, making the miko moan softly.

She didn't know why he was using his tongue so much more than the last time, but she wasn't about to complain. It felt exquisite and her body trembled in anticipation for more. When his hand came up hesitantly, playing with the now untied strings resting on her chest, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Go ahead. Take it off," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru was certain he'd died and gone to heaven. She'd given him permission to uncover her breasts. He'd been waiting over two weeks to see her topless and finally it was going to happen. He lifted up on his knees and moved the fabric slowly, teasing himself as he went, doing both sides together. He took a deep breath and finished it, quickly taking in the sight. He instantly had her right nipple in his mouth, sucking firmly, and the miko squirmed in pleasure under him. His hand found her left breast and he ran his fingertips over it slowly.

Her nipples weren't as dark as he'd imagined, more a dusky pink than brown, and he decided that they were perfect. Moving his head from right to left, he ran his tongue from beneath her breast, over her nipple, and up her chest in one slow, deliberate movement that had her panting beneath him.

He worshipped her breasts for several minutes. He couldn't help it. They were the first pair he'd ever seen up close and personal and he was instantly in love with them. He adored the way the sensitive little peaks hardened in his mouth as he flicked his tongue over the tip, but the sounds she made and the way she moved under his sensual attack were even better.

**Prompt: Sodden: heavy with moisture or water. **

Feeling on top of the world, Sesshoumaru decided to attempt to go further. The worst thing that could happen would be her stopping him, and he could live with that. He'd learned along the way that she wouldn't be angry with him for trying. In fact, she'd probably be proud of him for making the effort.

The taiyoukai ran the palm of his hand across her abdomen, allowing his fingertips to run along the top edge of her bikini bottoms. When she did nothing to stop him, he moved lower, over the fabric. He moved slowly, the pads of his fingers running along the center of the bikini bottoms between her legs. When she whined and lifted her hips, Sesshoumaru smirked and repeated the action, this time with more pressure, gently separating her folds through the stretchy material. As he came back up, he located her clit and rubbed it firmly, her whimper shooting right to his cock.

Feeling powerful for having made her make such a sound, he growled heatedly against her throat while slipping his fingers under the fabric. He felt as she gasped and he slowed for a moment, waiting for her to stop him, but when she said nothing, he continued. His fingertips brushed through what felt like rather short curls and he wondered if she trimmed. He was aching to see what he was feeling, but decided that getting her completely naked was a goal for another day. He didn't want to push her too far too fast, and in truth, he didn't want to push himself either. So much had happened today, so much was still happening, but he didn't want to move too quickly. He wanted to savor every step, every lesson she had to teach him.

His hand moved lower, finding her folds, and he smirked at just how wet she was. He dipped his fingertips in her arousal before returning to her clit, circling it several times before rubbing it directly. Her hips came up off the bed as she cried out and he knew he wanted to make her come for him. He wanted to see her climax, to know what she would sound like, what she would look like. He wanted to bring her to the peak of pleasure, to know that he was the one to make her feel that way. He needed it.

Sesshoumaru circled her clit teasingly while his mind moved quickly. He was wary of doing what he desired with his claws. He was terrified he would hurt her somehow. No one had ever explained to him how that worked, what he should do, and the tutorial didn't mention it either. He made a decision on his own and pulled his hand away. Kagome whimpered in disappointment and he flashed his fangs at her in a wide smirk.

"Just a moment," he murmured. Using his left hand, he sliced the claws from each finger of his right, collecting the tips in his hand. The last thing he wanted was for her to cut herself on a piece of his claw left in the bed. He dumped them in her small trash can beside her nightstand before returning to his previous position.

He sat back on his heels between her thighs and ran his now clawless fingertips over her abdomen, slipping them easily under the red fabric. He ran along her folds, flicking over her clit, before locating her opening. He watched her eyes as he slowly sunk one finger inside of her hot, slick passage.

"More," Kagome whispered and he quickly obeyed, adding a second and then a third finger. The miko moaned and pressed herself down on his long digits. It felt so good. It had been too long and her impatience quickly began to show as she moved her hips.

Sensing her eagerness, Sesshoumaru began to pump his fingers in and out of her body. He was astounded by her heat and he couldn't help but fantasize about how it would feel to be buried deep inside her. Her passage was tight around his fingers, the muscles rippling as she moaned for him. Turning his hand, the taiyoukai's thumb found her clit, pressing down firmly. The miko gasped and her back arched and locked in place, her eyes going wide before fluttering closed. She stopped breathing for several long seconds as his fingers continued to thrust and after a moment, her hand caught his, stopping the movement.

Slowly, her back lowered down to the mattress, her muscles going limp in post-orgasmic bliss. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she swallowed hard, trying to keep down a sob. Sesshoumaru's pride in having brought her such pleasure instantly disappeared as he caught the scent of salt. His eyes were on her face, his heart clenching in his chest. What had he done wrong? Why was she crying? Had he hurt her or was she just disappointed in his less than experienced attempt?

"Kagome?" he asked, lowering his body over hers to caress her cheek. When she turned away from his touch, terror struck through him like lightning. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" A heart-wrenching sob escaped her and she appeared to curl into herself, trying to hide her face to the side. "Please, Kagome," he murmured in her ear. "Please don't cry."

Another sob shuddered through her body and she angrily wiped away the tears. "If I could stop it, I would," she whispered.

"What did I do? What do you want me to do?"

"Hold me," she murmured.

Instantly, Sesshoumaru was beside her, drawing her body close to his. Her head rested on his chest and her leg wrapped around one of his. The way she pressed herself into him brought some relaxation to his tight muscles. She obviously wasn't upset with him, so what was wrong?

Several long, tense minutes passed as the taiyoukai simply held the crying miko. Slowly, her tears stopped and she could breathe normally once more. She turned her head up to look at his face, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

**Prompt: Melodious: A sound that is pleasing to the ear. **

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for. What did I do wrong, Kagome? Please tell me."

The miko cupped his cheek, shifting to press her nose to his like he so often did to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was perfect. It's just... It's never been like that before. It was so strong, so overwhelming. I couldn't control it."

"What has never been like that before?" he inquired.

Her blush darkened and she turned her eyes away from his. "I've never... Hojo could never make me... You..."

A realization dawned on the taiyoukai and a small smile showed on his face. "You have never climaxed before," he stated more than asked.

"I have, on my own," she confessed softly, "but it was never that powerful. I've never felt anything like it. I don't know why it made me cry. I wasn't sad. It just happened."

"You were overwhelmed," he replied.

"Go ahead and smirk," she said with a grin. "You're the first man to make me come. You deserve that bit of arrogance you're feeling."

"I'd be happy to do so again," he offered, his lips curling into a wicked smirk.

"And I'll be happy to let you. Just not tonight." She was downright exhausted and still completely overwhelmed by what she'd experienced. She needed time to think about it, to evaluate her feelings and try to understand such a response. Crying after orgasm wasn't normal, she was sure of that. "So, was that instinct or the tutorial?" she inquired.

"A little bit of both," he confessed.

"And all the licking?"

"That..." he started, considering what his response might be. "I believe that was instinct. I had the nearly uncontrollable desire to do so."

Kagome smiled. "See, your instincts are starting to show more and more. Let me tell you, I love it when you growl."

"You do?"

"You sound so wild, so primal. It sends shivers down my spine. Can you feel him yet, your beast? Has he spoken to you?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, disappointment obvious in his tone. He pulled her body closer to his and sighed. "I am not certain he exists."

"Oh, he's in there. Did you notice how your aura is growing?"

The taiyoukai took a moment to evaluate the way his aura was curling around Kagome's almost playfully and he frowned. "No, I hadn't noticed. How is it possible that all of this is happening without my knowledge?"

"Because it's gradual," she explained. "But it's happening. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You'll be more demon than Inuyasha in no time and then you can make him pay for everything he has ever done to you. Trust me."

"You like these changes you are causing in me?" he asked.

"I like you, Sesshoumaru, and all that comes with you. That and I've always found demons extra sexy," she confessed.

"You have?"

"I have."

"Then how could you have been attracted to me when I had no real demon characteristics? Or was it just my body you liked?" he asked, bitterness sinking into his tone. If she liked demons so much, why wasn't she with someone like his brother? Why was she there with him instead?

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly, his name like music on her tongue. "I was attracted to you just the way you were, right from the very beginning. Before I ever saw that body you were hiding, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to give you the world, to open it up for you so that you could experience everything that you deserve. The fact that your demon side is waking up has nothing to do with why I am with you. I'd be happy if it never did, if you stayed just the way you were forever."

"You would?"

"I swear it, Sesshoumaru. You need to stop looking for other reasons for why I am with you. I'm here because I want to be. Because I want to be with you. Okay?"

"Okay," he whispered back, nodding slowly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out."


	25. Chapter 25

**Each prompt in this chapter is labeled with which challenge it goes to.**

**Prompt: Repose DDN 8-2-14**

Sesshoumaru lay, holding Kagome in his arms, for over an hour, until he was certain she was deeply asleep. Then the taiyoukai carefully disentangled his body from hers, moving through the dark room silently. He still had almost two whole chapters to read before his class in the morning. He'd made his peace with not getting the work done, electing to spend his evening with the miko, but now that she was sleeping peacefully, he would do his best to finish it. He had to make sure that his new relationship with Kagome didn't begin to affect his grades.

**Prompt: Dysania - The state of finding it hard to get out of bed in the morning. (Avadrea's Oddities Challenge)**

He moved her desk chair towards the window and silently opened the blinds. He arranged himself comfortably and began reading his textbook by moonlight. He was glad the moon was out tonight, because otherwise he might have had to turn on a lamp and risk waking her. After everything she'd been through that day, the last thing she needed was her sleep to be interrupted. He could see perfectly well in complete darkness, but reading was a different story. He needed some amount of light to see the tiny characters on the pages as he read.

After more than an hour and a half of reading, Sesshoumaru tucked his book away and slowly climbed back into bed with the miko. She instantly curled towards him, making the taiyoukai smile. Even in her sleep she was drawn to him, wanted to be held by him. He was happy to oblige her and he settled down with Kagome in his arms, falling asleep quickly.

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru was awoken by the chiming of the alarm clock on his phone. He turned it off as quickly as he could manage, but when the miko moaned softly, he knew it hadn't been fast enough. He'd woken her from her sleep long before she needed to get up for the day.

Squinting her tired eyes at the clock, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru in confusion. "Why in the world are you getting up so early?" she murmured sleepily.

He really didn't want to get up so early. He wanted to stay there in bed with her for as long as possible, but he had a class to go to and so he sat up and answered her question. "I must take a shower before my class. The scent of chlorine in my hair is irritating my nose."

"Oh," the miko breathed softly.

"I do not wish to leave your door open, or to wake you when I return," he started, seeing as Kagome smiled, her eyes mostly closed.

"My keys are in a bowl next to the door," she told him.

**Prompt: Gamine: and urchin or mischievous girl/young woman. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. He gathered his bathing supplies and his new clothes for the day and headed down the hall to the men's shower room on her floor. Though the dorms were co-ed, the bathrooms and showers were not. Sesshoumaru was happy to find no one else there and he set his clothing on the bench just outside the shower stall he chose and hung his towels on the nearby hook. He turned the water on and allowed it to run until it was good and hot before stripping out of his clothing and entering the small, steamy space.

The taiyoukai washed his hair first and then scrubbed his body before returning to his hair once more. When he was satisfied that the scent of chlorine no longer lingered, he rinsed thoroughly and turned off the water. The sound of soft footsteps echoing in the tiled room caught his attention and he quickly grabbed a towel to wrap tightly around his waist. Sesshoumaru peeked out of the curtain, surprised to find a female standing there holding what appeared to be bathing supplies.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said with a blush. "The girl's showers are always full this time of the morning, so I usually come and use the guy's. I've never run into someone before."

"I actually live on another floor," he explained while towel-drying his hair as quickly as possible. He was incredibly uncomfortable in front of this woman wearing nothing but a towel. It was a million times worse than the pool because Kagome wasn't by his side to protect him. "I will be finished momentarily," he sought to assure her, certain she would desire privacy for her own shower.

"There's no hurry," she said flirtatiously as she soaked in the sight of his muscled chest and abdomen. "You can stay and help me if you want."

"Help you?" he repeated in confusion.

"I have the hardest time washing my own back," she said, her tone turning seductive. "You look like just the man to help me with that little problem."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. She wanted him to shower with her! She was hitting on him! The taiyoukai had no idea how to respond and he looked like a deer caught in headlights as the female approached him, a sexy sway in her hips. She stopped directly in front of him and ran her fingertips teasingly down his chest. It instantly felt wrong and he backed away, feeling cornered as she took another step forward.

"I... I have a girlfriend," he stammered.

"So? She's not here helping you shower, but I am. We don't have to tell her a thing, do we?" She expected him to drop his towel and press her against a cold tiled wall to fuck her senseless. Any guy, in her mind, would take her up on such an offer, girlfriend or not, but she didn't know how loyal Sesshoumaru was. Hell, she didn't even know his name and she didn't care to. She just had an itch that needed scratching and he looked as if he had one hell of a scratcher under that towel.

The taiyoukai gently removed her hand from his chest before stepping back again and tugging on his t-shirt. "I am not interested," he said, a growl growing in his throat in irritation. This girl thought he would cheat on Kagome with her? Never! She huffed, offended by his rejection, and watched as he quickly collected his things and left the room, a towel still wrapped around his hips.

Sesshoumaru paused outside of Kagome's door, clutching her keys tightly in his hand, and calmed his breathing. She'd told him that other women would be interested in him, but he hadn't really expected them to find him attractive and he definitely wasn't ready for how aggressive that woman had been. Once he was fully in control of himself, he opened her door quietly, spotting the miko asleep, her arms curled around the pillow he'd used that night.

Just the sight of her relaxed him and he quickly tugged on his boxers and jeans, keeping his back to her just in case she was to wake. He finished dressing, brushed his hair, and collected his things, ready for class. Sesshoumaru took one long look at Kagome, soaking in her beauty, before dropping her keys back in the bowl by the door and heading out. He ached to whisper words of his devotion to her, but held back, not wanting to wake her. He would be seeing her soon anyway. It wasn't as if they were parting for days or weeks, just mere hours, even though it would feel like eternity.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother heading up to his dorm room to tell Inuyasha where he was going or when he would return. The lazy hanyou would likely sleep for hours more before wondering where he was. Besides, he didn't owe his brother anything. Inuyasha could sit and wait for him or wander campus alone. He couldn't care less.

**Prompt: Pecuniary: Consisting of or relating to money. (The Obscure Word Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru was walking across campus with Inuyasha by his side, texting as he went. Today was Kagome's weekly Philosophy lunch study date with Miroku and so the couple was trying to arrange when and where they would meet up afterwards. The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted Inuyasha to know was that Kagome was alone in her room with a known womanizer at that very moment. The hanyou would not see things the way he did and the taiyoukai simply didn't want to hear it.

Curious about what his brother was texting, the hanyou leaned in close, hoping to see the screen. Sesshoumaru pulled his phone away, but not before Inuyasha noticed the distinct lack of claws on his right hand. "What the fuck happened to your claws?" the hanyou demanded. "Did you fucking cut them or something?"

Sesshoumaru shot him a wary look. There was no way he was explaining why he'd cut off his claws. No way in hell. Inuyasha immediately sensed that the taiyoukai was hiding something and after a moment of intense thought, something he didn't do very often, it struck him. The hanyou caught Sesshoumaru's hand and yanked it towards his nose, scenting his fingers. His eyes widened and he stared at his brother in shock.

"You finger banged the bitch last night, didn't you?" he exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of several people walking nearby.

The embarrassed look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was more than enough confirmation for him and the hanyou continued his diatribe. The taiyoukai couldn't figure out how the scent of her arousal could possibly remain after his shower, but a quick sniff confirmed it. Her sweet scent remained, as if it had soaked into his skin. If he hadn't just been caught because of it, he wouldn't have minded the reminder of their time together, but now it had opened him up to some seriously embarrassing comments from his brother, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Damn, you permanently ruined that pussy. The loser has soaked in deep. There's no getting it out. Don't get me wrong, I'd still fuck her, but I can't believe she really let you touch her! Or is she the girl all the nerds pass around? She have a thing for pathetic losers? She must since she's dating you."

Sesshoumaru's snarl caused Inuyasha's jaw to snap shut. He wasn't used to the whole watching his mouth around his brother thing and he kept forgetting that he needed to censor himself if he didn't want the taiyoukai's beast coming out for a visit, especially when it pertained to Kagome.

"What I do or do not do with my girlfriend is none of your business and it would do you well to remember that," Sesshoumaru said threateningly.

"Just tell me you ate her out," Inuyasha demanded, an idea forming in his mind. This was all happening because Kagome had given him the confidence to stand up to him. If he didn't have that confidence, things could go back to the way they were before, the way he liked it.

"Why do you even care?" Sesshoumaru asked in frustration.

"Because that's what inu do. It's what we're best at! It's why the girls all want to be with inu, because no one can lick pussy better than us. You didn't, did you?"

Sesshoumaru refused to respond and Inuyasha sighed. "You're a pathetic excuse for an inu. Did you at least taste her or do you really have no instincts at all? That bitch smells sweet and tangy. I wouldn't have been able to resist, but you... it didn't even come to mind, did it?"

The taiyoukai mentally sighed. He'd had every intention of tasting Kagome's sweet smelling arousal, of licking his fingers clean once he'd finished bringing her to climax, but she'd burst into tears and he'd forgotten all about it. He was not, however, explaining that to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's silence said it all and Inuyasha laughed. "I was right. You might as well be a fucking human. You let that bitch down big time. There's no way she wasn't expecting a mind blowing session of pussy licking, knowing that you're inu. She must have been so disappointed." The hanyou knew his brother had no sexual experience whatsoever and he knew he was hitting a sore spot. Sesshoumaru was definitely afraid to disappoint the miko. The taiyoukai tried to hide it, but his expression said it for him.

He had already been worried about letting her down in the bedroom because of his lack of experience and now his brother had confirmed it. Sure, he hated Inuyasha, but his words rang true in the taiyoukai's mind. Sesshoumaru's confidence began crumbling inside of him, dissolving into nothing, and the hanyou could see it in his eyes. He knew that without that confidence, his older brother wouldn't have the strength to stand up to him, let alone hurt him, and so the hanyou was satisfied with his success. Kagome might have built Sesshoumaru up, but Inuyasha tore him back down with just a few well chosen words.

"Now, I think you should take me shopping. I'm obviously going to need some souvenirs to take home with me. You're paying."

"You have your own money, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said meekly.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna waste my monthly allowance on this shit."

The taiyoukai fought down the desire to sigh. After all the new clothing he'd bought, he was already halfway through his money for the month and he wouldn't be getting more for several weeks. How was he supposed to take care of Kagome if Inuyasha spent all of his money? Still, he didn't want to make the hanyou angry and so he nodded.

"Where do you want to go?"


	26. Chapter 26

**All prompts in this chapter are labeled with what challenge they go to. **

**Prompt: Inclement: Rough, harsh, severe - generally related to the weather. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Kagome was confused when she spotted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at the cafeteria during dinner, where she had arranged to meet him. Something was off about the taiyoukai. His shoulders were slumped and he looked as if he were trying to make himself as small as possible, as if he wanted to disappear. She approached slowly, watching as Inuyasha talked and talked, the taiyoukai merely nodding his head from time to time. His eyes looked almost dead behind his glasses and her heart ached. What had his evil brother done to him?!

She crept closer, hoping to hear Inuyasha's words and when she did, she was shocked. The hanyou was going on and on about what a loser Sesshoumaru was, how he didn't deserve her, how he should set her free to be with someone she deserved. His words were harsh but he spoke as if it was perfectly normal dinner conversation. The way the taiyoukai nodded, seemingly agreeing, had her on edge. Had Inuyasha somehow brainwashed Sesshoumaru so that he would leave her? She wouldn't allow this to happen!

The miko closed the distance between her and the brothers, resting her hand gently on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear, feeling as his tense muscles relaxed slightly. "Come with me."

Without another word, without even acknowledging Inuyasha's existence, the miko straightened up and began to walk away, feeling as Sesshoumaru followed behind her obediently. Inuyasha might be able to mess with his head, but she had a direct link to his body and an even stronger connection to his heart. He ached for her and she knew that she would always win out between her and the hanyou. Sesshoumaru would always listen to her over him, would always do what she wanted of him, no matter what. She'd gotten him to go to a toga party in nothing but a sheet after just meeting him. What couldn't she get him to do?

Inuyasha tried to stop his brother from following the miko, ordering him to sit back down, but Sesshoumaru got up and walked away anyway, leaving the hanyou to curse angrily to himself. It was obvious he was going to be engaging in a battle of wills with Kagome. He could not allow her to build his brother back up. He could not be confident in himself because that confidence was dangerous to Inuyasha's health. He rose, hoping to follow the pair so he could keep them apart if at all possible, but he lost them in the crowded cafeteria.

Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs and opened the door, leading the taiyoukai out onto the roof of the large building that housed not only the cafeteria but the auditorium and gymnasium as well. He followed her out and as soon as the door closed behind him, she had her hands on his cheeks.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, her concern obvious.

"Nothing," he said flatly. "We went shopping."

"I heard him, Sesshoumaru. He's wrong."

"But you deserve so much more," he replied softly, as if the words themselves caused him pain.

"I don't want anyone else but you. Now come here," she said, opening her arms to him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the miko desperately, as if he knew it was the last time he would ever hold her, and Kagome sighed.

"How did he manage to get into your head? You were doing so well."

"I disappointed you last night," he responded, his tone empty.

"You gave me the best orgasm of my life last night," she corrected him. "How could that possibly be disappointing?"

"Because it was not what you truly wanted from me. If I was a real inu, I would have known what to do, what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, irritation in her tone. "You are a real inu. He might have stolen your confidence, but your aura is still strong. Your beast is still rising. He's trying to keep you under control with his hate-filled words, but you can't let him. He's terrified that you're going to make him pay for everything he has ever done to you, and you will. I know it. He's just delaying the inevitable."

"I have no instincts. I have no beast. I am pathetic," he said, repeating the words Inuyasha had been filling his head with all afternoon. "I am not worthy of you."

**Prompt: Orange Lily (Hatred, Revenge) (Language of Flowers Challenge)**

Now officially pissed off, Kagome put her hands on her hips and released an admirable attempt at a growl. "So you want me to go to him then? You want me to fuck your brother? Do you want to watch, so you can be sure I enjoyed myself more than I ever could with you? Should I go back down there now and let him touch me, let him do all the vulgar things he's said he wants to do with me?"

She could see the anger rising in him as she spoke and she pushed him further and further, knowing eventually he would break. As she began listing some of the depraved sexual acts Inuyasha had mentioned at one point or another, Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes burning red. Finally he spoke, his voice rough and feral.

"He will not touch you. You are mine."

"Are you sure? I thought you weren't worthy of me, that I deserve better."

"Mine," he snarled and Kagome smiled.

"Yours," she said softly. In an instant, he had her in his arms, kissing her passionately. He was forceful and aggressive, dominating as he swept his tongue into her mouth, and the miko moaned. She should have been afraid, dragging his beast out of the depths of his mind into the light of day for the first time, but she hadn't known what else to do. Inuyasha had torn him down to nothing. He seemed even more meek and afraid than he'd been when she first found him and it broke her heart to see him that way.

Kagome allowed him his dominance, reveling in the feeling of his hands sweeping over his body. He touched her everywhere and though she was surprised when his fingers slipped under her panties, she allowed that as well. She watched as he brought his slick fingers to his lips, licking them clean.

"He was right," the beast growled. "I should have tasted you last night."

The miko smiled as her hands slipped under his shirt, caressing his chest. "You'll have another chance," she assured him. "I promise you. I'm not going anywhere. You can't trust anything your brother says to you. How... How did he do this to you?"

As his anger receded his beast did as well and Sesshoumaru regained control, his tense shoulders falling, making it obvious that the taiyoukai was back to normal, or as normal as he could be. "He said that women are with inu because of our abilities to... to bring you pleasure. He said that was what you wanted, that you chose an inu for a reason and I let you down."

Kagome laughed softly. "You did not let me down last night. What happened to that arrogance? That 'I was the first man to make her come' arrogance? No one can take that away from you."

"But that was not what you wanted from me."

The miko sighed and forced Sesshoumaru to look into her eyes. "It was exactly what I wanted from you, for you to explore, to touch me however you wanted. I expected you to move slowly and I loved it, every moment of it, even the awkward ones. You have to stop listening to him. I was far from disappointed. Doing that... it might have been too much too fast, you know? What we did was perfect."

"But inu..."

"If I wanted your face between my thighs, I would have told you. You would have done it, done your best, and I would have loved every second of it. That can still happen. But you don't need to move at your whore of a brother's pace. You should move at your own. Everything he said about you is a lie, a hate-filled lie designed to keep you under his control. Don't forget, I'm not the only woman who wants you. He can't take that from you either."

"I was accosted in the showers this morning," he confessed. "A female asked me to join her in the shower, even after I told her I had a girlfriend."

**Prompt: Asseverate: to declare or to affirm positively or earnestly. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"See? You're gorgeous, Sesshoumaru, and wonderful. You're caring and sweet. You're open to new things. You're funny. You're brave. You even stood up for me, not once but twice. You wouldn't let Hojo insult me and you stopped Inuyasha from doing it too. You weren't afraid of him last night. Did you really let him get into your head so easily? All he had to do was tell you that you disappointed me? How did he even know what we did?"

Sesshoumaru blushed and Kagome smiled. "He noticed my cut claws and then..." He paused, unsure of how to speak the words. "And then he scented you... on my fingers."

"Even after a shower?" she asked in surprise.

"That was my thought exactly, but the sweet scent of your arousal remains."

"And from there he managed to break you down? Sesshoumaru, you have to stop listening to him. He'll say and do anything necessary to keep you down, to keep you weak. He's terrified of your strength. He's terrified of you."

"You truly think so?" he asked.

"I know so. Just think about it. If he takes away your confidence, you'll never stand up to him again. He nearly shit himself last night. If he saw what I just did, he would have run away home in an instant."

"What do you mean?"

"Your beast, Sesshoumaru. He took control. He kissed me, claimed me as yours," she paused for a moment before continuing, "tasted me."

"So that is the source of the sweet taste in my mouth." He watched as Kagome's cheeks flushed pink. "I am definitely looking forward to more."

"There's that confidence," she said with a shy smile.

"You truly met my beast?"

"I did, so no more worries that you don't have one. You definitely do, and he doesn't like your brother very much."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru thought, knowing the instant he accepted it as the truth. His shoulders lifted as his confidence returned. The more he thought about it, the more it became clear. Inuyasha had manipulated him, played off his weaknesses, and nearly caused him to give up the miko that meant the world to him. This would not stand. He would teach his brother a lesson: that he would never be able to do so again.

"You know, it was kind of hot, seeing you catch his hand like that and hold on like you did. He was so afraid of you and he deserved it when you messed it up. If only he didn't heal so quickly. He deserves to be in pain for a long time."

"You... you like it? I was worried that I had frightened you."

"No, you didn't frighten me. I could never be afraid of you, not even when your beast was in control. You need to do it again, stand up to him. Don't let him walk all over you."

"You're right," Sesshoumaru said, thinking over all the money he'd spent on his brother that day. He instantly decided that it was all going back. Everything he'd purchased would be returned. With that in mind, he pressed a kiss to Kagome's lips and then told her his plan. She agreed to help him and the couple headed back downstairs into the cafeteria.

The miko still wanted to have dinner and she slid into the empty seat beside Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru headed up to his dorm room to collect his purchases. He still had time before closing to return things. Meanwhile, Kagome glanced at the hanyou beside her, a smirk on her lips.

"You lose, Inuyasha. You're always going to lose."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Returning all the crap you made him buy. You might as well give up. You can tear him down, but I will always build him back up. You push him too far and you're going to regret it. I met his beast a bit ago, and he doesn't like you at all."

Inuyasha swallowed hard. "You met his beast?"

"Yup," she said with a wide smirk. "I drew him to the surface using his hatred of you. He took full control. You really don't want that to happen when you're around. He'll tear you apart and you'll deserve every bit of pain he causes you. I will not let you take him away from me."

The hanyou studied Kagome's face for a long moment before rising and walking away. She'd successfully scared the shit out of him and he had no idea what to do. He'd thought it was a good plan, tearing Sesshoumaru down, but his relationship with Kagome was too strong.


	27. Chapter 27

**Each prompt is labeled with what challenge it goes with. **

**Prompt: Narcissus (Prosperity) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

Kagome smiled at the sound of someone knocking on her door. She was only expecting one person and she was thrilled to see him waiting in the hall. "So, how did it go? Everything go back okay?"

"Everything that could be returned has been returned, except for this," he said, raising a bag he held in his hand. "I was intrigued by it."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

The miko watched as Sesshoumaru pulled a hooded sweatshirt out of the bag. "It will be growing colder soon and I will not be able to wear only t-shirts," he explained. "I wanted to see if this was comfortable." Kagome grinned as she watched the taiyoukai struggle with the hoodie, trying to get his head through the proper hole while finding the arm holes as well. She giggled when he let out a sigh of defeat, the sweatshirt half on, half off. "I am completely inept. I cannot even dress myself."

The miko helped Sesshoumaru the rest of the way into the hoodie, loosening the ties of the hood that were holding the opening mostly closed. She tugged his hair out from where it was trapped inside, and stepped back to study how he looked. It wasn't as good as the t-shirts that clung to his muscles, but it was better than his wearing suits all the time was.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Now that I have it on, yes."

Kagome giggled again. "You'll get the hang of it. It's all that hair of yours that's the problem. I don't know how you manage to sleep with it that long. I'd strangle myself."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Would you prefer that I cut my hair?"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed quickly, blushing as he chuckled at her eagerness. "No, you can't cut your hair. You just have to get used to pulling it out of everything you pull over your head. I don't know how you'd use the actual hood. It'd be so full of hair it wouldn't fit over your head!"

She watched as Sesshoumaru swept all of his hair over his right shoulder before tugging the hood over his head.

"Well, I stand corrected," she said with a grin. "Where is he anyway? Did you let him into your room?"

"I texted him to tell him if he wanted in he needed to get there quickly and he responded that he found other accommodations."

"Those poor frat boys," Kagome murmured solemnly.

"My thoughts exactly. Though, better them than us."

"You can say that again! He doesn't want to see you right now. He's afraid you're angry about what he did to you today. I told him about your beast. You should have seen the look on his face. He was paler than you are."

"I do not understand," Sesshoumaru started. "If my beast rose to the surface and spoke with you, why does he not speak to me? Why can I not feel him?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe he's in there talking but you're so used to it that you assume it's just you thinking. If you concentrate really hard, I think you'll find him."

Sesshoumaru drew the miko into his arms, running his nose along her cheek before kissing her forehead gently. "I feel as if I haven't seen you in weeks," he murmured.

"Well, you saw me for a few minutes this morning and then a few on the roof, but besides that, we haven't seen each other all day. I know exactly how you feel."

"I am sorry I allowed him to wear me down again," he said softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sesshoumaru. Just don't let it happen again. Now that you know what he's doing and why he's doing it, you should be able to ignore him. Just don't let him get to you."

"He truly had me believing that it would be better to leave you, so that you could be with someone more deserving."

Kagome swallowed hard, just the thought of losing Sesshoumaru making her heart ache, and she forced a smile. "No one is more deserving than you." The taiyoukai held her close, running his hand up and down her back. He wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, her or himself, but having her in his arms seemed to be helping them both.

Regretfully, the miko had to pull away. "I still have some work to do for my math class in the morning."

Sesshoumaru pressed a soft kiss to her lips before releasing her from his hold. "There is work that I should be doing as well."

The couple separated slowly, each wanting the embrace to last longer, and set about completing their coursework. Kagome hoped to get her math done as quickly as possible because tomorrow was her early class and she needed as much sleep as she could get before dragging herself out of bed in the morning. She laid her books out on her bed and lay on her stomach, kicking her legs idly as she solved equation after equation.

Sesshoumaru took over her desk, clicking away at the keyboard of his laptop. Every now and then he would glance in her direction. How he wished he could bury his face between her thighs and follow his instincts, to get a good taste of her, but he knew it wasn't going to happen, not tonight.

**Prompt: Bivouac: an encampment for the night; especially under little or no shelter. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Inuyasha muttered to himself in frustration as he tried to make himself comfortable on the couch in the basement of the frat house. They hadn't seemed happy to see him again, but then he wasn't thrilled to be there either. The hanyou wished his nose wasn't quite so powerful, because he was learning that his brothers from this chapter weren't entirely pathetic. More people had had sex on the couch he was trying to sleep on than he could count and the combination of scents was anything but pleasant.

He flipped his pillow over again, shifting positions so that his nose was as far from the material as possible. Laying on his back, the hanyou was too long for the couch and he found himself with his feet hanging over the arm, dangling uncomfortably.

Maybe he should have gone back to Sesshoumaru's dorm room. It was clean, the bed was comfortable, and he knew he wasn't getting other people's bodily fluids all over his clothing and skin. Still, he wasn't sure he was ready to face the taiyoukai, not if Kagome could draw his beast fully to the surface. He didn't want to get his ass kicked.

Since he couldn't sleep, Inuyasha simply laid there trying to come up with a new plan. He hadn't realized before just how strong Kagome's influence over his brother was, but he should have. He knew how powerful the promise of sex was, what a man would do for it. He should have assumed that Sesshoumaru would do anything for the first woman to ever look on him with desire.

It wasn't fair. He'd been able to control and torment his brother for years and years, and now this bitch just waltzed in and changed everything in a matter of weeks? He'd broken Sesshoumaru down to nothing, to the lowest he'd ever seen the taiyoukai, and yet she'd built him back up in a matter of moments. It shouldn't have been possible, but it was.

After a while, the hanyou began to wonder if there was any way for him to keep things the way they'd always been. The only way any plan could possibly work would be to get Kagome out of his life entirely, but to do that, he would have to convince Sesshoumaru that she had betrayed him. That was going to be a tall order to fill. He was obviously head over heels in love with the girl and he appeared to trust her deeply. He'd allowed her to change how he dressed, what he did with his time, how he behaved with other people, always believing that she wanted nothing but the best for him. It was obvious how strong that bond of trust was.

Perhaps he needed to attack the bond from the other side. If he could get Kagome to think Sesshoumaru had done something wrong, perhaps she would dump him. If that were to happen, the taiyoukai would quickly devolve into the pathetic creature he knew him as. But how could he do that? She seemed confident that he only had eyes for her, even though she'd admitted that other women were interested in the taiyoukai as well. Maybe if Kagome thought he'd taken an opportunity that presented itself, that he'd been with another woman, she would be angry enough to leave him.

To fulfill that plan, he would have to be able to get Kagome on her own, away from Sesshoumaru so he could fill her head with lies. The taiyoukai protected her like gold. He wouldn't even give up the location of her dorm room, so how could he possibly get her alone? Perhaps at a party this weekend. He knew that there had to be a party somewhere, and he'd learned that Kagome had been taking Sesshoumaru to parties to get him to loosen up. Maybe in a crowd, he could separate the two.

If he could get them apart, maybe he could tell her that he'd witnessed Sesshoumaru with another female at the party doing something inappropriate. She wouldn't be able to prove him wrong and hopefully doubt would grow in her mind, the seed he planted flowering into suspicion and anger. Then it would be easy to tear them apart.

Plan decided on, Inuyasha closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the house settling down for the night before drifting off to sleep. He was pleased with himself and confident in his plan, so much so that he dreamt of the miko, of her leaving Sesshoumaru and coming to him where she belonged. He whispered her name in his sleep as his hips bucked and he woke covered in sweat with an erection that wouldn't quit. Cursing his luck, the hanyou tried to ignore the throbbing in his lower body, wanting to slip back into the pleasurable dream.

**Prompt: Sojourn: to dwell for a time; also, a temporary stay. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Work finally finished, Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Your bed's empty. You still wanna sleep with me?"

The taiyoukai hit save and closed his laptop, turning in the desk chair to see the miko. "I do. I wish we could sleep together every night."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Someone's going to notice eventually and we'll be told it can't happen again. My bed is going to feel so empty without you, so cold."

"Well, until someone catches us, I suggest we make the most of it." He watched as the miko packed away her book and notebook, sliding them into her backpack, which she set near the door. When she unbuttoned her jeans, his eyes widened. "I can turn around if you wish to change, or leave the room."

The miko giggled and shimmied out of her pants right before his eyes. "It's nothing you haven't seen, and licked, before." She slipped out of her shirt and Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on her bra. It was lacy and see-through and it matched her panties, a beautiful shade of blue that complimented her eyes. When she went to unhook her bra, the taiyoukai stopped her.

"I wish to try," he said hesitantly.

"Try unhooking my bra?" she asked. "Okay, but it can be tricky."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around the barely dressed miko, his hands finding where the two ends of her bra met in the middle. He shifted, twisted and tugged, all to no avail and his shoulders fell in embarrassment once more.

Kagome pulled away just enough to turn around. "Look at how it clasps," she told him. "Then try."

The taiyoukai did as she commanded, studying the tiny hooks going through tiny loops, and he smirked. He could handle that. Like a pro, he unhooked her bra, watching it go slack. Kagome turned in his arms, a bright smile on her face. "You'll be able to do it without looking in no time. It's just a matter of knowing how it works." He watched, enraptured, as she slid the bra down her arms, tossing it to the floor. Her breasts looked slightly different when she was standing than they had when she was lying down, and he took the time to study the differences. "Didn't you get enough of those last night?" Kagome asked with humor in her tone.

"I will never get enough of them," he purred before leaning down to flick his tongue over one perfect pink nipple. He watched as it tightened and he caught it between his lips, sucking firmly. Kagome's hands wrapped themselves in his hair and she moaned softly. When he released her nipple, fully intending to move on to the other, the miko stopped him with a gentle tug of his hair.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," she said softly, "I really need to go to sleep. Wednesday night simply is not a sexy night, not unless we start a whole lot earlier than now."

"I will keep that in mind," he replied, heat in his tone. He pressed his lips to hers softly before releasing her from his hold. He watched as she climbed into the small bed.

She waited several long moments before laughing. "Are you going to join me or what?" She watched in amusement as he wrestled with the hoodie, finally tugging it over his head, his t-shirt stuck inside of it. He dropped his jeans to reveal boxers beneath. He'd taken to wearing them lately so that he would have them on to sleep with the miko.

"Are you really going to sleep like this?" he asked, admiring her mostly nude body.

"I did last night and I liked it, the skin to skin feeling. It's so..."

"I know," he agreed. Sesshoumaru eagerly climbed into bed with the miko and held her close, both of them moaning as her back pressed against his chest. One hand found her breast, cupping it possessively, and Kagome smiled.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"Sleep well, Kagome," he murmured back, his face already buried in her hair. Sleep found them quickly, both exhausted after a long day, hoping to gain the strength to deal with Inuyasha again come morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Each prompt is labeled with the challenge it goes with. **

**Prompt: Spumescent: foamy, foamlike, and/or frothy. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Kagome awoke to the pleasant scent of coffee and her eyes popped open in surprise. "You did it again?" she asked with a wide smile, looking at the taiyoukai holding a drink carrier containing two coffees. "How did you sneak out of the bed without me noticing?"

"You were deeply asleep," he explained. "I could have jumped on the bed while playing the trumpet and you would not have awoken. There are donuts as well," he said, pointing towards the desk.

"You keep this up and I'm going to fall in love with you," Kagome warned playfully.

"Perhaps that is my intention," he replied warmly. "What are you planning to do after class?"

"I was going to come back here and get some more work done. All this showing Inuyasha around has me behind and there's a party Friday night that I definitely want to go to."

"My brother will be thrilled," Sesshoumaru said with disinterest.

"There's something I want to do tonight to get you ready for the party," she told him mysteriously.

"And that is?"

"That's a surprise," she said, claiming her cup and sipping carefully at the foam floating atop the hot liquid. "I also need to squeeze a shower in sometime today. Usually in the afternoon it isn't too crowded. What are you going to do?"

"I have an early evening class, but other than that, my day is open. I do have studies to attend to as well," he told her.

"Well, you can stay here and do it if you want. That way you won't risk Inuyasha banging on the door demanding you take him somewhere or show him something. He's seen the whole campus. I don't know what he thought he was going to do for a whole week."

"He expected there to be parties every night."

"Poor guy," Kagome said sarcastically. "He'll have to make do partying on the weekends like everyone else."

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as the miko hurried around the room, selecting her clothing for the day. He wondered if she intended to dress in front of him. Then he might get a chance to see the only part of her he hadn't uncovered yet. He was slightly disappointed when she motioned for him to turn around, but he did as she asked, waiting until she gave him permission to turn back. Instantly, his mouth was watering.

"That is a very nice..." he started, unsure of what to say. "I like the way it..." he stammered awkwardly. "You look beautiful," he finally managed to spit out.

Kagome giggled. He apparently approved of the black push up bra with matching lacy boy shorts. "Thank you," she replied with a slight blush.

"No, thank you," he said flirtatiously. "I will have the image of you in that arousing combination in my mind for the rest of the day." When she turned around, a growl escaped him. The way the lacy fabric clung to her ass was exceptionally flattering and he had the desire to drag his fangs over the flesh that remained bare before him.

"Well, if you're lucky, you'll get to help me take it off tonight," she told him.

"And what must I do to be lucky?" he inquired.

"Have the same amount of confidence tonight as you do right now. Don't let him push you around."

**Prompt: Sunflower (Have a good year) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

"I am hoping he stays at the frat house all day."

"And I'm hoping they don't kick him out on his ass," Kagome added with a laugh. She took another drink of her coffee before putting on the skirt of her choice for the day. She pulled on her blouse and posed dramatically for the taiyoukai. "Does this look okay together?"

"You are asking me for fashion advice?" he asked incredulously. "I cannot even dress myself properly, let alone know what goes with what."

"Okay, how do I look?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You have already told me that is a loaded question with no right answer." Kagome sighed heavily and the taiyoukai's smirk widened. "You look beautiful, Kagome, but then you always do in my eyes."

The miko skipped across the room to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she whispered before rushing through the rest of her morning routine, struggling with her hair for a bit before taming the tangles. She checked the clock and chugged the rest of her coffee in one shot, tossing it into her small garbage can. The miko grabbed a donut for the road before saying her good-byes. "I'll see you later, all right?"

"Unless something comes up, I will be here when you return."

Kagome smiled brightly. "That sounds so nice, knowing you'll be here waiting for me. Gotta run!" Sesshoumaru caught the miko before she made it to the door, holding her close and kissing her heatedly. He then opened the door and watched as she collected both her bag and her keys, her cheeks a soft pink.

"Have a good class," he called after her. How he wished every morning could be like this one. He dreaded going back to his own room and sleeping alone in his own bed. He had to find some way around the rules so that they could stay together. Yes, it was moving quickly. They'd only been truly dating for a few days, but it all felt so right, it was as if they'd been doing it for ages.

An idea struck him but he was wary of following it through. Sesshoumaru was afraid she would think they were moving too fast, and she would probably be right. He didn't want to frighten her away, but then she'd said the same, that she wished they could stay together all the time. It couldn't hurt to look into it, could it? Of course, a move like that would require his father's permission and he had no clue if the old dog would give it to him. Sesshoumaru sighed and headed towards Kagome's desk and his laptop, intent on doing his work, after he checked out a few details pertaining to his idea.

**Prompt:** **Slugabed: one who stays in bed until a late hour (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Inuyasha woke with a groan and rolled to his side, cursing as he fell off the couch and onto the floor. "Damn it," he muttered, trying to rise but bumping against the table in front of the couch instead. Finally, the hanyou made it to his feet, running his hand over his face and rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but once he did, a scowl showed on his face. This place was nothing like his frat house. These guys needed to be shown a thing or two.

He headed up the stairs in search of a bathroom, locating one eventually while wondering where the hell everyone else was. Once he finished in the bathroom, he stumbled into the kitchen, checking the clock. Seeing that it was closing in on noon, Inuyasha shrugged and opened the fridge, sticking his head inside in search of something edible.

Finding nothing, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and began texting Sesshoumaru, demanding that he come get him and take him to lunch somewhere. He'd been lucky to find his way to the frat house last night and he truly had no idea how to make it back to the cafeteria on his own.

While waiting for a response from his brother, the hanyou ran his plan from the night before through his mind. He was thankful it was finally Thursday. That meant that there would be parties the next night. He'd almost made it through a party-less, alcohol-free week with his sanity intact. Tomorrow night he would be able to begin his plan, to make Kagome think that Sesshoumaru did something inappropriate with another female. It might be tricky, but he was determined.

His ringtone for Sesshoumaru went off, a long farting sound that he thought fit his brother very well, and the hanyou checked his phone. He growled in frustration at what he read. The taiyoukai wasn't coming to get him, had told him to fend for himself. He was finished catering to him, doing as he demanded.

Inuyasha didn't like this a bit but there wasn't much he could do about it, besides calling his father and demanding he make Sesshoumaru do what he'd been told to, and the hanyou doubted that his father would do a thing to help him. All he really wanted was to go home and not think about his brother again but the old man wouldn't let him do that. No, he had to hang around and watch, to keep their father updated on Sesshoumaru's state.

He made a decision at that very moment. He was going home on Sunday, whether he was allowed to or not. The taiyoukai was growing stronger and more confident by the day, despite his best attempts at breaking him back down. If he didn't succeed in breaking them up, he was fucked.

The hanyou was startled as his phone began to ring and he stared at the screen in shock. It was as if his father had heard his defiant thoughts and was calling to put him in his place.

He swiped to accept the call and prayed that the old dog was in a good mood. "Yeah, Pops?"

"How is your brother doing? Has he beaten you up yet?"

"No," the hanyou growled. "I had him back to normal yesterday, but then the bitch came around and undid all my hard work."

"Why are you trying to make him revert to his old self?" his father demanded. "The changes in him are a good thing, so that I may no longer have to be embarrassed by my eldest son."

"But he's going to kick my ass! The longer he's with her, the more confident he becomes. She told me she drew his beast to the surface, that he took full control, all because of his hatred for me."

"I am not surprised."

"It's all right though. I have a plan to break the two of them up. Without her, he's nothing."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" the old man bellowed angrily. "Sesshoumaru is finally becoming a true inu. You will do nothing to interfere with that! Do you hear me, boy?"

Inuyasha winced at the volume of his father's voice, as well as his anger. His father was usually on his side when it came to he and Sesshoumaru, so this was new. The old dog almost never yelled at him, even when he got kicked out of school for partying too much and not attending classes. He just did whatever needed to be done to fix the problem the hanyou had created. He hadn't been the focus of his father's anger in years, and so he knew his sire was serious.

"Y...Yes, Father," he practically whispered. "Can I come home then?"

"Not until his transformation is completed."

"And how the hell will I know when that happens?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, you will know."

**Prompt:** **Gamble: To be on uncertain outcomes (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Well, it was doable. There were even still openings, but he doubted they would last long. If he wanted to get one, he was going to have to put his name in now. He'd never desired more than the small room he had before now. It was perfectly serviceable, met all of his needs, but that was no longer the case.

Perhaps he could take one of the available on-campus apartments himself before asking Kagome to move in with him. Then, maybe, she wouldn't think it was too rushed. She would have time to make a decision, all the while being able to share his bed without breaking any rules. They could be together without the chance of frightening her away by moving too fast.

He already knew he loved her. He'd known that since the first moment he laid eyes on her, when she smiled at him in the library before introducing herself. He'd lost his heart that very instant and his love had only grown stronger the more time they spent together and the more he got to know her. She was everything he'd ever dreamed of, everything he'd ever wanted but known for certain he could not have. She was his salvation, his future, his everything and he didn't think he could go back to sleeping without her.

Still, they charged rent for the on-campus apartments, whereas his dorm room was included in his tuition. He got a healthy monthly allowance, but he doubted it would be enough to cover the rent along with his usual costs. He knew for certain it would restrict his ability to take Kagome to the nicest restaurants and buy her the nicest things, if she would ever allow him to do so.

If he wanted this, he was going to have to call his father and ask, which meant he was going to have to explain his reasons, if his father even allowed him to get that far. Sesshoumaru feared that the conversation would be ridiculously short, with him saying that he needed to ask for something and his father saying no without ever hearing what he wanted. Could he risk being reminded just how unimportant he was to his father for Kagome? The taiyoukai chuckled to himself. Of course he could. For her, he could do anything.


	29. Chapter 29

**All prompts in this chapter are from the Obscure Word Challenge**

**Prompt: Exordium: the beginning of anything (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Sucking up his strength, Sesshoumaru flicked through his short list of contacts, locating his father's number. He hesitated but eventually he hit the little green phone icon to call the old dog. He winced when it began to ring. There was no turning back now. If he hung up, his father would still know that he had called. Fighting down the desire to curl into himself where it was safe, he held the phone to his ear. He could make it through this conversation. He had to, for Kagome and for himself.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," a deep voice finally answered the line. "What has your brother done now?"

"Plenty," the taiyoukai responded quickly, "but that is not why I am calling."

"Oh? Carry on then."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and attempted to follow the short script he'd worked out in his head. "I have never asked for much, father. Last year, my dorm room was perfectly suitable but this year I was thinking that, perhaps, I could upgrade. They offer small apartments on campus for a reasonable monthly fee. The added privacy would be greatly appreciated, as I would no longer have to share a bathroom with fifty other people. There would be less noise, fewer distractions from my studies."

InuTaisho allowed his eldest son to speak, rolling his eyes during his little speech, before coughing purposely to keep him from continuing. "Have you finished?" he asked.

"If I am to be able to obtain one of these apartments, I will have to apply quickly," Sesshoumaru added, thrilled that his father hadn't hung up or laughed at him yet. Maybe this plan had a chance after all.

The old dog smirked. "Does this have something to do with your little girlfriend?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"You have spoken to Inuyasha, I see. No, I merely desire more space and privacy to..."

"Don't lie to me, boy. You're terrible at it. Now, why didn't you call me when the changes first started happening? Didn't you think that I deserved to know?"

Sesshoumaru fought down the desire to sigh heavily. "The changes are so gradual, I do not even see them myself until they are pointed out to me. Calling you did not cross my mind."

"Didn't you think I would be proud of you, my boy, for catching such a prize? I hear she is rather attractive. I believe your brother referred to her as a goddess."

"Proud?" he repeated the foreign word as if he'd never heard it before.

"When did the changes first start? Before or after Inuyasha arrived?" his father demanded, ignoring his son's questioning.

The taiyoukai was silent for a long moment before replying. "Before. We were at a party and..."

"A party? You went to a party?" he asked in shock.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling as if asking for help from the gods. "Yes, father, I attended a party. I have actually attended several. But as I was saying, we were at a party and we were approached by Kagome's ex. He was incredibly rude and disrespectful. That was the first time I felt the anger rise up inside of me, when I began to feel different. He was frightened of me, father."

**Prompt: Guess: To form an opinion from little or no facts (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Ah, someone to protect. I should have known, though I never imagined it would be something so simple. I hear that your instincts are making themselves known as well, that you are scent marking the girl."

"Among other things," the taiyoukai replied, allowing a smirk to show on his face.

Almost as if he could see the smug expression on his son's face, the old dog chuckled. "So then you are following your instincts as they become apparent?"

"Yes, father, I am." It was slightly embarrassing, his father knowing what his instincts were, assuming what he and Kagome had done, but he answered anyway. There was no point in trying to maintain his privacy during a conversation with the old dog.

"And your aura has grown as well?"

"It has," Sesshoumaru replied. This was the longest conversation he had ever had with his father where he wasn't insulted or told he was an embarrassment. He still couldn't move past the word 'proud'. That was something he had never expected his father to be, proud, especially not because he found a girlfriend. "Now, about the apartment," he said, trying to steer the conversation back to its initial purpose.

"Tell me why you really want it and I will consider it, Sesshoumaru."

The taiyoukai finally released an audible sigh. "Because I cannot live without her. Sharing a bed with her these past few nights, they have been the best nights of my life."

"Well, of course they have. Sex can do that to a boy, especially your first couple times around the block."

"We have not had sex, Father," Sesshoumaru snapped back. "It has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with finally connecting with someone. Holding her in my arms as we sleep is... I cannot go back to sleeping alone, to being alone. Eventually we will be caught and told that I cannot stay with her any longer, but if I were to have an apartment, she could stay with me whenever she desired to without breaking any rules."

"You haven't mentioned this to her at all, have you? At first I assumed you were doing this because she wanted you to, because she wanted the apartment and knew you could afford it."

"She is not after my money, Father. I can guarantee that. She gets upset with me when I spend money on her. She insists on paying for herself. I gave her a gift and for a moment I thought she was going to tell me to return it. She has no interest in my money. None."

"How much?" InuTaisho asked flatly.

"The rent varies from three to five hundred dollars per month depending on the apartment. Utilities are included and the units are furnished," Sesshoumaru explained. "They also require a security deposit equal to one month's rent."

"You had better make sure your lease won't prevent you from moving your girl in when the time is right, that it is for two occupants, not one."

"Are you saying...?"

"Go for the best apartment available, Sesshoumaru. We might as well court this girl properly." The old dog knew that Kagome was the source of all the positive changes in his son and the last thing he wanted was for his son to screw things up with her, at least not until he was completely fixed, and he had no idea how long that would take. If keeping them together cost him a few hundred dollars more a month, it was more than worth it, because his reward for doing so was a normal son he could be proud of.

"Thank you, Father," Sesshoumaru said quickly, his shock obvious in his voice. Never in a million years had he expected this conversation to go so well, let alone end in his favor.

"Anything to keep this girl in your life. Have them fax the lease to my office and my lawyers will look it over before we sign. Meanwhile, you need to come up with a way to ask her to move in without frightening her away by moving too quickly. Either that or a good story as to why you're suddenly moving into an apartment. Let me know when you need the money." With that said, the line went dead and Sesshoumaru pulled his phone back to stare at it in shock. His father had actually said yes. He spoke to him as if he were an actual living being deserving of respect and kindness. That had never happened before and while he knew it was because his father was pleased by the changes Kagome was making in him, he still reveled in the new feeling of acceptance, slight though it was.

**Prompt: Respite: a period of delay. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

The sound of keys jingling outside the door snapped him out of his stunned state and he quickly tucked his phone away in his pocket. He needed to call and start the process as soon as possible, but Kagome couldn't know what he was doing. He was going to have to make an excuse, to lie to her, to get things underway. He didn't like the thought of it, but the end result was worth the small feeling of guilt.

The door opened and Kagome dropped her bag just inside with a heavy sigh. "I am never taking a class that early in the morning again, especially not math. That was just stupid."

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing at the clock. She was nearly half an hour later than he'd expected her to be and he would have been worried if he hadn't been so preoccupied.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," she said with a grin, digging a paper bag out of her backpack. "Had to walk a ways off campus to get my hands on this." She pulled off the bag, revealing a bottle of liquor. Then she retrieved another, different bag, plastic this time. Digging through it, she tossed a lime in Sesshoumaru's direction. He barely caught it and gave her a confused look. "I told you about this. Don't you remember?"

The taiyoukai's brain was moving at high speed, trying to determine what the miko was talking about. Suddenly, it struck him. "Body shots."

"Exactly! After your class tonight, I want to do a few with you so you can get the hang of it. It'll be less embarrassing that way, when you spill tequila down the front of my shirt because you dropped the shot glass."

Sesshoumaru smirked, closing the distance between them to kiss her lips. "So, I will be licking salt from your sweet skin?" Kagome nodded and the taiyoukai's smirk widened. "That will not be all I will be licking." When her cheeks flared bright red, he chuckled. "You have no class in the morning, so I can keep you up late into the night."

"I love the confidence in your voice," she whispered, pressing her lips to his once again. "It's so sexy, hearing you say what you want to do to me. So much better than when Inuyasha does it." A growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru's throat at the mention of his brother and she smiled. "So possessive, too. It's going to be so hard to concentrate while you're at class, waiting for you to come back."

"Likewise. I have been picturing you in your underwear all day. It is quite distracting." The sound of her stomach rumbling had Sesshoumaru chuckling again. "I think it is time to feed the Kagome."

The miko giggled while blushing prettily. "Lunch does sound good."

"Inuyasha texted a while ago, demanding that I collect him from the frat house and take him to get something to eat."

"And what did you tell him?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I told him to fend for himself, that I was no longer catering to him."

"I'm so proud of you," Kagome said with a brilliant smile and the word proud echoed in his mind in his father's voice. Could his father be proud of him once his problem was fixed, once he was a real inu? Did he want him to be? After everything the old dog put him through, did he still crave acceptance and approval from his father? He didn't know the answer to that question, but he did know that it pleased him a great deal to have made Kagome proud.

"Lunch then?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I think we should go to the deli again. It's not too far and their food is a great deal better than the cafeteria."

The miko smiled. "Wherever you want to go, big guy. You've earned it."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome opened the small front pocket of her backpack, removing a few things before grabbing a purse off of her dresser. She filled it with the essentials, looking in the mirror as she applied lip gloss, before blowing him a kiss. She fussed with her hair, fixing the fly aways, before declaring herself ready.

"I am paying," he told her firmly.

"But, Sesshoumaru," Kagome started, only to be cut off.

"I am paying," he repeated, his tone telling her he would not surrender easily.

The miko shrugged and smiled. "Fine, you pay."

"I intend on it."


	30. Chapter 30

**All prompts in this chapter go with the Obscure Word Challenge.**

**Prompt: Importune: to urge or bed with troublesome persistence. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Kagome had decided to walk Sesshoumaru to his early evening class and when they arrived, she was glad she did and the taiyoukai was thankful as well. There was a crowd of people waiting outside of the locked lecture hall, waiting for the professor to arrive and let them in. As they approached, the eyes of several women fell on Sesshoumaru, their attraction obvious.

The miko tugged at him through their entwined hands and he stopped, turning to face her. She lifted up on her toes and he immediately leaned down to close the distance between them. The kiss was heated as Kagome buried her fingers in Sesshoumaru's long hair and his hands slid along her curves. When their lips parted, he smirked at her.

"I am not the only one feeling possessive," he murmured.

"Would you rather I had just turned around and walked away, leaving you to deal with them on your own?" His smirk fell instantly and Kagome laughed. "That's what I thought. Now at least some of them will leave you be."

"Just some of them?" he asked in surprise. They'd just made it obvious that they were in a relationship. What woman would still approach him knowing that?

"Remember the girl in the shower?" the miko reminded him. "She didn't care that you have a girlfriend. Not all girls will respect an established relationship. They're the home wreckers who don't have the slightest issue with being the other woman."

"And what do I do if they approach me?" Sesshoumaru asked nervously.

"Whatever you want," Kagome said cryptically.

"What does that mean?" he asked in aggravation.

"Tell them what you want to. Tell them you're taken, that you're not interested, that they're not your type, whatever. You can handle it."

Though he didn't look confident, Sesshoumaru nodded. He needed Kagome to leave before his class started so that he would have time to make a quick phone call. He didn't know how to get her to do so, however. He couldn't just say 'you can go now'. That would be rude! After a moment or two of frantic thought, the taiyoukai made a decision.

"You do not have to wait with me, Kagome. Why don't you go back to the dorms? You said you wanted to take a shower."

"You sure?" the miko asked, surprised that he didn't want her to remain to protect him from the amorous females.

"I have to learn to handle this myself at some point."

Kagome nodded and stretched up on her toes for one final kiss before turning and walking away. As soon as she was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone and called the number for the On Campus Housing Office. After a short conversation, he made arrangements to walk through the available apartments the next day, the call ending just in time as the professor arrived and unlocked the lecture hall. He didn't know how he was going to get away from Kagome long enough to check out his options, but he would think of something.

**Prompt: Duress: Forcible restraint or restriction. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked back to the dorms, the happy sound dying in her throat as she spotted Inuyasha standing outside near the bottom of the main steps. He looked irritated and she didn't want to have to deal with him. Too bad he noticed her. The miko tried to walk past without acknowledging the hanyou, but he caught her arm, turning her around forcefully.

"Where the fuck is Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his fingers digging into her upper arms where he held her tightly.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" she snapped back.

"The bastard's got all my shit, so where the fuck is he?"

Kagome struggled to free herself, but his grip only tightened and he shook her roughly. "Inuyasha, you're hurting me," she yelled, drawing the attention of the security guard stationed near the entrance to the dorm lobby. "He's at a class, all right? Now let me go!"

"I'd suggest you let go of the young lady," the guard, armed with both a taser and pepper spray, said threateningly.

Inuyasha released the miko, raising his hands in surrender. He didn't want to tangle with campus police. He'd done that enough times on his own campus, and it never ended well for him. Youkai were especially vulnerable to pepper spray and effects lasted a long time.

"Fine, I'll just wait for him in your room," the hanyou said, attempting to follow Kagome as she turned to walk away.

"Like hell you will!" She turned to the security guard with wide eyes. "He doesn't belong in this dorm. He doesn't even go to this school!"

"Can I see your campus ID?" the guard said, stepping between Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'll take care of this, Miss."

"Thank you," the miko said sweetly, heading inside without ever looking back, ignoring it as Inuyasha cursed angrily behind her. Kagome headed upstairs to her room, a wide smile plastered to her face. That had been a very gratifying experience. She rubbed her upper arms and winced. She was going to have bruises, she was sure of it. Her smile turned wicked at her realization. Sesshoumaru would be absolutely livid that Inuyasha had touched her. How angry would he be when he saw bruises on her?

**Prompt: Rubicon: a bounding or limiting line; especially one that changes a person irrevocably once crossed. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha immediately as he approached the dorm some two hours later, sitting on a bench a short distance away from the bottom of the steps. A few seconds later, he noticed the guard standing a short distance from the hanyou, focused fully on him with a displeased expression on his face.

"There you are!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Tell this guy I'm your brother."

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly, utterly disinterested in his sibling's issues.

"You have all my shit in your room and I wanna sleep here tonight. The couch at the frat house messed up my back."

"He will not be allowed in the building without a valid student ID," the guard said, seeming to enjoy ruining the hanyou's plans.

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother with a smirk. "What did you do that you're being guarded?"

"He accosted a young lady earlier," the guard offered. "I only allowed him to remain because he said that you have all of his belongings in your room. Is that true?"

"Not for long," the taiyoukai replied. "I'll be back down in a few minutes with your things."

"What about me? You just gonna leave me out here?"

"You can stay at the frat house or sleep outside for all I care. You have enough money to get a motel room. Call a cab."

"You're an asshole," Inuyasha yelled after his brother, snarling as the taiyoukai disappeared inside the building.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep the smirk off his face. His brother had managed to get himself banned from the dorms. Now he didn't have to allow the hanyou to stay in his room any longer. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He headed up to his room quickly, rolling his eyes as he took in the sight of his living space. Inuyasha's things were everywhere! The taiyoukai moved at top speed, collecting items and stuffing them in the hanyou's duffel bag.

He was halfway down the stairs again, on his way outside, when he stopped short. Inuyasha had accosted a female outside of the building. It had to have been Kagome. He instantly changed directions, heading to the miko's room instead. He had to make sure she was all right.

Kagome rushed to the door to answer the urgent knocking, surprised to see Sesshoumaru on the other side.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, looking her over as if searching for injuries.

"I'm fine," the miko said with a laugh. "What's gotten into you?"

"Inuyasha. What did he do to you?"

"He grabbed me and shook me, demanding to know where you were," she told him. "I'm okay, really." She tried to hide the smirk as she pulled her sleeves higher on her arms, revealing purple, finger-shaped marks. "Except for the bruises."

Sesshoumaru instantly had her right arm in his hand, carefully examining the dark marks marring her beautiful skin. If his brother had held her any tighter, he would have broken the skin with his claws. A growl rumbled up the taiyoukai's throat and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"I'm going to kill him," he snarled.

"Okay!" the miko chimed. Inuyasha more than deserved whatever Sesshoumaru had to dish out. "But security is out there, so when they try to pull you apart, I suggest you back off. You don't want to get in trouble for fighting."

The taiyoukai took a deep breath. He was going to have to remain in control of himself if he didn't want to end up expelled. He couldn't allow the anger to consume him the way it did when his beast took full control before. Could he do this on his own? Could he hurt his brother, who had hurt him so many times in his life, who had hurt Kagome? A vicious snarl sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and she quickly grabbed her keys, following the pissed off taiyoukai down the stairs.

He still held his brother's duffel bag, and the first thing Sesshoumaru did when he made it down the stairs was to throw it at Inuyasha full force. The hanyou caught it with a growl, ready to teach his wuss of a brother a lesson for tossing his stuff around, but when he looked into the taiyoukai's eyes, he knew he was in trouble. Red warred with gold as his markings turned jagged.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru closed in on the hanyou who quickly dropped his bag, ready to defend himself. The taiyoukai moved faster than he could see and Inuyasha was shocked as a fist collided with his face, a loud cracking noise alerting everyone in the area that he'd just been on the receiving end of a fractured jaw. The hanyou dropped to his knees, his head spinning from the force of the impact, and he growled angrily. How had Sesshoumaru managed to get a hit in on him? He'd never even tried to fight back before, so how did he manage to throw a punch so effectively with no fighting experience whatsoever?

Sesshoumaru grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha's silver hair, smirking darkly as the hanyou yipped in pain as he yanked on an ear, and punched him again, this time aiming higher. He hit him one final time, reveling in the crack of the hanyou's nose breaking, before backing away, hands in the air. The security guard had finally made it to their side, even though he'd begun running as soon as he saw the fight starting. The taiyoukai had simply moved too fast for him to be able to stop him.

Inuyasha wavered on his knees and looked up at his older brother as his left eye swelled shut. He took in the taiyoukai's bloody knuckles, realizing that it had actually happened. Sesshoumaru had kicked his ass, and it all took place in a matter of seconds. He hadn't even had a chance to block the hits, let alone defend himself, and he knew that he would never talk down to the taiyoukai again. He wouldn't get away with it. He would never hurt him again. He wouldn't be able to. His time as the dominant brother was finished.

The security guard looked from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha and back several times, unsure of just what to do and more than a little scared of the taiyoukai. He took in the woman talking softly to him, her body pressed close to his, and immediately recognized her as the one the hanyou had attacked earlier. Realizing that Inuyasha deserved everything he got, he fought down the desire to smile as he asked the hanyou if he needed medical attention.

"I'm fucking fine," Inuyasha muttered, sounding as if his mouth was full, as he struggled to get to his feet. Finally he was standing upright, though he swayed like a drunk. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" The hanyou made his way back to the bench he'd claimed earlier, grabbing his bag as he went. He turned and spit blood into the grass, feeling with his tongue to learn that Sesshoumaru had knocked out a fang and his front teeth. He pulled out his phone, squinting with his one good eye as he searched for the number of a local cab company. He was done. He was going home, no matter what his father said.

The security guard returned his attention to Sesshoumaru, who finally appeared calmer. When he looked up at the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru nodded towards his brother. "He left bruises," he said.

"Oh, I know he deserved it," the guard said with a smile. "But I still have to give you a verbal warning. Fighting is not tolerated on campus and can be grounds for expulsion. Don't let it happen again."


	31. Chapter 31

**Each prompt is labeled with the challenge it goes with.**

**Prompt: Ablution: the washing of the body or some part of it. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

As soon as the security guard walked away, choosing to hover over the injured hanyou, Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's face in her hands.

"How do you feel?"

The taiyoukai took a moment to evaluate his feelings, taking in everything that had just happened. It all went by so fast. So much had changed in the blink of an eye. He'd actually hit his brother, had caused him some pretty severe looking injuries, and he felt damn proud of himself for doing so. It wouldn't take the bruises from Kagome's arms, but he made sure that his brother felt a hell of a lot worse.

Something else had happened in that short period of time as well, something he had never experienced before. He'd heard his beast speak in his mind, egging him on, telling him to hit the hanyou again and again. He'd never heard that voice in his head before, had never felt his presence, but now it remained in the back of his mind. He could feel his beast pacing back and forth. He wanted more, more hitting, more bloodshed, but Sesshoumaru had held himself back, had kept control of his beast like a pro even though it was his first time.

Adrenaline was still running through his veins and every time he looked in his brother's direction, the urge to hurt him further made itself known. His pulse pounded in his head and the feel of Kagome's small hands clutching his arm felt like a lifeline. She was holding him there. She was the reason he hadn't beaten his brother within an inch of his life. He'd controlled himself and his beast for her and it felt wonderful, knowing that he could do it.

"I feel incredible," he said with a smirk, catching Kagome's waist and lifting her off the ground, holding her body close to his just as he had in the pool. She looked down into his eyes as he looked up at her, their noses touching, and he spun in a circle, making her giggle happily. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with more heat and passion than she had ever experienced before and Kagome moaned softly. Finally, he set her back on her feet and she looked up at him in amazement.

"Maybe we shouldn't celebrate right in front of him," the miko said with a grin, seeing how Inuyasha was glaring in their direction. "Let's go upstairs." She carefully took hold of his right hand, his knuckles still covered with blood. "We'll have to get you washed up and see if you hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?" he asked in confusion.

"You might have hurt your hand on his teeth. It looked like he lost a few. It happens, and if it gets infected it can get really nasty."

"Youkai do not get infections," he told her, a hint of arrogance in his tone, which made her smile.

"Okay, then how about I don't want Inuyasha's blood all over my room. Is that a good enough reason to clean you up?"

"I suppose," he conceded, wanting nothing more than for her to be happy. As the couple began walking up the stairs, he glanced to the side, taking in her beauty. It not for her, none of this would be happening. If not for her, he would still be a weakling, frightened of his own shadow, instead of a man that finally stood up to his lifelong bully. "I heard him," he said softly.

"What?" Kagome asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"I heard him, my beast, speaking in my mind. I can still feel him. He is actually there."

The miko smiled widely. "I think he was always there, maybe asleep for some reason, dormant, but always there."

"He has a great deal to say about you," he told her.

"Oh? Like what?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He should have known she would ask that question. He couldn't tell her the things his beast was whispering about her, the naughty suggestions, the things he could do to her. His beast had a filthy mind and the taiyoukai told him so, told him to stop speaking on the subject. Obeying its master, the beast changes lanes, switching to another topic regarding the miko: claiming.

Scent marking wasn't enough. Sesshoumaru needed to do more. He needed to make sure everyone knew that Kagome was his, that she was permanently off the market. He needed to ask permission to court her. He needed to give her a courting gift. Suddenly, inu traditions he'd had no clue about minutes before filled his mind, explaining some of his instincts while raising other questions.

Still, Sesshoumaru had to find an answer to her question, and he scrambled for one, finally settling on, "He likes you a great deal."

Kagome giggled. "I figured that out on the roof," she replied. Finally, they reached Kagome's floor and the miko led him to the girl's bathroom. She peeked inside, making sure it was empty, before leading him to the sinks. "This might hurt a bit," she told him. The last thing she wanted was to cause her knight in shining armor pain, but the blood had to be washed away and any wounds dealt with.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch as she pulled his knuckles under the running water. She collected some hand soap in one hand and began scrubbing the already drying blood away. She ran her fingertips over each knuckle, feeling where the skin was torn in places, and rinsed thoroughly to remove any remaining soap and blood. She looked it over appraisingly.

"It could definitely be worse," she said. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he replied. He studied the wounds for a moment, admiring his bruised and torn knuckles. "It will be healed within the hour. Shall we return to your room? I believe I was promised body shots."

Kagome laughed. "That's what's on your mind right now?" she asked.

"That is only the beginning."

**Prompt: Yew (Sorrow) (The Language of Flowers Challenge)**

Inuyasha groaned as he climbed into a taxi, demanding to be taken to the nearest motel. He snarled at the driver as he was told not to get blood on the seat. Turning to the side to look out the window, he pulled out his phone and called his father. It rang several times before the line was answered.

"You are not leaving until Sesshoumaru's transformation is complete. I do not care what you have to do or where you sleep."

"Gee, thanks, Pops," the hanyou muttered, his words slurred by his shattered jaw.

"Are you drunk?" his father demanded.

"No, your loser son broke my fucking face," he growled angrily. "I'm done. I'm getting a motel room for the night and tomorrow I'm coming home."

"He broke your face?" the old dog repeated. "What did you do? Didn't I tell you to watch your mouth?"

"What did I do? That's what you ask?"

"He would not have hit you if you did not do something to deserve it," his father said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I was trying to find him and I saw Kagome instead. I wanted her to tell me where he was, but she wouldn't so I shook the bitch. He said I left bruises."

"You laid your hands on his woman? That was unwise."

"Apparent-fucking-ly," Inuyasha grumbled. "He did a number on my face. I can only see out of one eye, he busted my jaw, and messed up my nose."

InuTaisho smirked in his study. Finally, Sesshoumaru had stood up to Inuyasha. He was growing into himself, all thanks to a girl. He couldn't help but wonder if his son's beast had finally shown his face. "I will arrange for your flight," he told the hanyou.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled, offended that his father wasn't concerned about his injuries. He glared at the phone, realizing that the old dog had already hung up. This night royally sucked. At least the motel would have an ice machine. He needed something to bring down the swelling.

**Prompt: Bibulous: of, pertaining to, marked by, or given to the consumption of alcoholic drink. (Obscure Worde Challenge)**

"You changed your clothes," Sesshoumaru noticed.

"Yeah, after my shower."

"So you are no longer wearing what you were this morning?" He sounded almost as if he was pouting and the miko grinned.

"I know you wanted to take them off, but I wasn't putting dirty clothes back on. It's not so bad though. I'm wearing the same style, just a different color. That doesn't ruin your fantasy, does it?"

"I suppose not," he murmured, watching as she sliced the limes into wedges and produced a shot glass from one of her drawers. When she turned her attention to him, he looked her over, finding the new skirt and blouse just as attractive as what she'd had on that morning. Her underwear, well, the color didn't really matter so much as the way those panties clung to her ass, though he couldn't help but wonder what shade she'd chosen. "So, if I remember correctly," he started, taking the shot glass from her hand. "I lick salt from your skin and then pick up the shot glass from here," he said, slipping the tiny glass between her breasts, "and then bite into a lime wedge held in your mouth."

Kagome grinned. "Exactly! We can try it without the tequila at first if you want."

"After today, I could use a drink," he confessed. "Will you be drinking with me?" He didn't want to get drunk while she was completely sober. That didn't sound like any fun.

"I'll match you shot for shot," she replied. "All right. Here," the miko said while handing him a plastic salt shaker. She poured the shot, placed it carefully between her breasts, and grabbed a lime wedge.

"Where?" he asked, not sure where to place the salt.

"Wherever you want," she replied, her tone seductive.

The miko held completely still as Sesshoumaru sprinkled salt on her shoulder, right at the base of her neck. His tongue was hot as it slid across her skin and she bit her lip to keep silent. She watched with amusement as the taiyoukai tried to pick up the full shot glass with only his lips. His nose was buried in her cleavage and every time he lost his grip on the glass, tequila sloshed out to run down her abdomen. Finally, he did it and the miko quickly placed the lime in her mouth. He looked somewhat embarrassed when his eyes met hers and he bit into the lime as he'd been instructed.

"That wasn't too bad," Kagome said. "You did it."

"It took me several tries," he replied, his disappointment with himself obvious.

"Trust me, I know," the miko told him, lifting the bottom of her shirt. "My belly is covered in liquor." She was surprised when the taiyoukai dropped to his knees to lick her abdomen clean. She giggled as he hit a ticklish spot and he looked up at her in amusement. She was just happy to see the disappointment gone from his eyes. When he decided she was clean enough, he rose to his feet and watched as Kagome downed a shot of the tequila. "What do you think of it? It's kinda strong."

"The punch was far worse," he joked, watching as Kagome set him up for another body shot. This time he did better, succeeding after only two failed attempts. By the third time, he picked the shot glass up like a pro, confidence in his eyes as she cheered him on.

"You've got it! Now, my turn. Clothes off," she instructed.

"You are going to..."

"Do a body shot off you," she finished for him. She watched as he dropped his jeans to the floor and tugged his shirt over his head, warmth pooling in her lower abdomen at the sight of his well-defined body. If she hadn't already been turned on by his lips and tongue on her breasts, she sure as hell was now. "Lay on the bed."

Incredibly curious how this would work considering he didn't have cleavage to hold the glass, he did as she asked, lying flat on his back. The miko handed him a lime wedge, a wicked smirk on her face as she looked him over, salt shaker in hand. The expression on her face sent a shiver down his spine. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling by his side, and his body tensed as she yanked the waistband of his boxers down on one side. He felt her sprinkling salt on him and he nearly moaned aloud. She hadn't even touched him yet and he was turned on!

Kagome set a full shot glass on his muscled abdomen, balancing it carefully. "Be careful you don't make it spill," she instructed, smirking as he tried to control his breathing to keep the small glass from moving. Then she leaned down and dragged her tongue along his hot flesh in her favorite dip of definition on his right side, just above his hip. She licked him starting from the side of his body moving towards his hard cock and he had to hold his breath to keep from moaning and dumping the shot glass. Her tongue had been so close he could almost feel it where he wanted it the most.

Her wicked smirk remained as she turned and picked up the shot glass like an expert, tilting her head back to down the liquor. Then she threw one leg over his body, straddling his abdomen, and leaned down to claim the lime from his mouth.

Instantly his beast was demanding that he roll her beneath him, that he take the dominant position, but the taiyoukai ignored the new voice in his mind. He looked beautiful sitting over him and he adored the slight weight of her on his body. He didn't need to be dominant, not all the time. His beast would get over it.

He jumped in shock as Kagome reached behind her and wrapped her hand around his erection through his boxers. She laughed softly at the expression on his face before squeezing firmly. "So, you deserve a big reward for what you did tonight. What do you want?" Sesshoumaru's mind moved faster than it ever had before, evaluating his options.

The miko squealed as she quickly found herself on her back, with an eager taiyoukai gazing down at her. "I want my taste."


	32. Chapter 32

**All prompts in this chapter go with the Obscure Word Challenge.**

**Prompt: Violescent: tending to a violet color. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"You know, if you want me to take off my clothes, you'll have to get off me," Kagome said with amusement, giggling when he was suddenly standing beside the bed, one hand held out to help her get up. She accepted his hand and he gently pulled her upright. Sesshoumaru caught the bottom of her blouse and slowly pulled it over her head, revealing the color of the new bra and panty set.

"Purple," he hummed while searching for the zipper on her skirt. He unzipped it and she shifted her hips, causing it to fall to the floor. His hands slid down her sides as he lowered himself to his knees beside her. He'd been waiting all day to do this, ever since he'd caught sight of her backside in those panties this morning. Admiring the way the lacy boy shorts cupped her ass, he ran his tongue along the exposed flesh before obeying his instincts and following the same path using his fangs. He bit down gently, fighting the desire to moan.

Kagome laughed. "Did you really just bite my ass?" she asked with amusement.

"It was completely unavoidable," he said matter-of-factly.

"Was it?" she inquired with a giggle. "You are too cute."

"Cute is not what I am going for," he murmured, running his hands over her lower abdomen and back, caressing her ass and dragging his fingertips over her lace-covered folds. He smirked when she moaned and climbed to his feet, pressing kisses to her body on his way up. He nipped at the exposed swell of her breast before finding her lips. His hands slid up her sides and behind her back, locating where her bra clasped. It took him only two tries before it went slack and she allowed it to slide down her arms to the floor.

Sesshoumaru worshipped her breasts before kissing his way back down her body, running his hands over the lace boy shorts he was absolutely in love with. He ran his nose from her navel south, breathing in the scent of her arousal. "You smell so good," he told her.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome started. "You're not just doing this because Inuyasha said you should or because you think it's what I want, right?" She had been shocked by his choice. Most men would have wanted something for themselves and she had expected him to request a blow job, or at least a hand job, something for him as his reward. Instead he chose to go down on her and she couldn't understand it.

The taiyoukai looked up into her worried eyes and rose once again to his feet. "I am doing this," he started, kissing up her throat and along her jaw towards her lips. "Because I want to. Because both my instincts and my beast demand it of me. Because I have wanted a better taste of you since the roof yesterday. Because I ached to do it the last time I touched you like this but I feared it would be too much too soon. I am doing this for me," he assured her. "Though I imagine you will enjoy it as much as I do," he added with a smirk.

Kagome's tense shoulders relaxed as his lips found hers and she sighed into their kiss. "You really have a way with words, you know that? So romantic." She squeaked in surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her out on the bed wearing nothing but her panties.

Sesshoumaru's confidence grew at her comment. She thought he was romantic. He had pleased her once more. He wasn't nervous in the least about what he intended to do to her. He'd skimmed over the tutorial, but he doubted he would have needed it. His beast was ready, there in his mind, prepared to tell him what to do step by step. How his beast knew how to please a woman he had no idea, but he shrugged it off. It was all a matter of instincts. No one needs to tell animals how to have sex. They just know, and he assumed this was the same general idea.

He studied her body, laid out before him like an offering, and he smiled down at her. "You are absolutely gorgeous," he said, swallowing hard. He was so blessed to have her in his life. She was like a gift handed down to him directly from the gods and he would always treat her accordingly. He ached to confess his undying love for her, but he knew it was too soon. He doubted that she had fallen in love yet, though he was hopeful that it would happen eventually.

Kagome smiled back. "Don't you want to take these off too?" she asked, running her fingers over the top of her panties.

"You are absolutely sure?" he asked her, wanting to give her the opportunity to back out if she desired.

"Of course I am," she said confidently. "There's no one else I'd rather be with right now than you."

**Prompt: Gustatory: of the sense of taste. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

The joy that filled him because of her words was nearly overwhelming and he kissed her passionately, his love growing even more. His hands traveled down her body and caught the sides of her last remaining article of clothing. She lifted her hips to help him and soon she was nude before his eyes. Sesshoumaru ran his fingertips through her short black curls, admiring the perfection of her body. Moving further south, he found her folds, slipping between them to find her already wet for him. He circled her clit teasingly and she spread her legs wider for him.

The taiyoukai kissed her lower abdomen, arranging himself between her legs, and he finally got his first look at what was between her thighs. He moved in close and ran his nose along her folds, smirking as she gasped. Eager for his first taste of her, he ran his tongue along her slit, dipping between her folds, collecting as much of her arousal as possible. When her sweet flavor hit his tongue and registered in his mind, Sesshoumaru was lost.

All hesitance disappeared as he followed his beast's orders. He buried his tongue inside her as deep as he could go, thrusting in and out while reveling in the taste of her. He caught her clit between his teeth and flicked over it with the tip of his tongue. He pulled the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked firmly. All the while he paid attention to her responses. She was surprisingly quiet, which concerned the taiyoukai. The way she moved, arching and writhing under his attentions, led him to believe that he was causing her pleasure, but he had expected, and hoped, she would be louder.

The miko was purposely remaining as quiet as possible, though it was incredibly difficult to do so. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as a wave of pleasure washed over her, barely breathing in an attempt to keep from crying out. She had to keep it down. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to the fact that she wasn't alone in her room. She didn't want them to be caught. She didn't want to have to sleep alone ever again, though she knew it was inevitable. She was just hoping to delay it for as long as she could.

Kagome muffled an especially strong desire to cry out with her forearm as a powerful climax washed over her. Her other hand clutched at the bedding by her side as if searching desperately for something to hold on to. She had never experienced such pleasure before and she fought the desire to stop him as she was overwhelmed, wanting more and more. He pushed her higher and higher, each orgasm more powerful than the last, and her eyes widened as his fingers joined the party. She wasn't sure if she could take much more and as her right hand opened and closed in the tousled sheets, his left hand found it. Their fingers intertwined and she clung to his hand as if it were a lifeline.

Sesshoumaru smirked as her passage tightened around his fingers. Now he knew for certain that he'd brought her to the peak of pleasure at least once. The way she squeezed his hand gave him a good picture of how close she was to another climax and it didn't take long to get her there. The taiyoukai looked up at her while sucking firmly on her clit, taking in the fine sheen of sweat on her body and the way her hair stuck to her forehead. Her chest heaved as she fought to breathe normally while swallowing down the desire to scream in ecstasy.

His beast gloated in his mind as she gasped for breath. He was doing an excellent job, if he did say so himself. "I can't... Sesshou... Too much," she stammered out before climaxing again. Her right hand reached between her thighs and caught his wrist, stopping his quickly thrusting fingers, and he looked up at her with a smirk before flicking his tongue over her clit one final time. It seemed as if her entire body twitched at the contact and she let out a sigh of relief as he pulled away.

The taiyoukai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his fingers clean of her sweet juices, as he watched the miko panting heavily. She looked so incredibly beautiful as she slowly came down from the pinnacle of pleasure and finally her eyes focused on his face. Kagome laughed at the smug expression he wore. It looked so good on him. He looked so confident in that moment and she never wanted to forget it. She wanted him to look like that all the time, and if allowing him to go down on her over and over again was what it took, well, she was willing to make that sacrifice.

Her fingers gently caressed his cheek and he crawled up her body, settling his hips between her spread thighs. He could feel it as her legs twitched all on their own and he leaned down to kiss her.

**Prompt: Largesse: generous bestowal of gifts. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"You're not crying, he stated, relieved that this time her climax didn't come with tears.

"No, I'm not crying," she agreed.

"You look pleased," he said, searching for her approval, even though he knew for certain that he'd brought her to multiple orgasms.

"Definitely pleased," she replied with a smile. Finally she could breathe properly and her smile widened. "That was incredible, Sesshoumaru."

"You were quiet," he told her, his insecurities beginning to peek through his mask of confidence and arrogance.

"If I was loud, everyone would know that I'm not alone in here."

Sesshoumaru nodded, relief washing over him at her explanation. She had been holding back, keeping quiet on purpose, which led him to wonder just what she might sound like if she were completely uninhibited. Perhaps in his new apartment he would hear her crying out in pleasure. Of course he had to get the apartment first, which required him to sneak away from her tomorrow to walk through the possibilities and select the best one.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" the miko asked him with a grin. After all, he'd said that he was doing it for himself and she wondered if it was how he'd imagined it to be.

"I could have gone on forever," he replied, that arrogant smirk growing on his face. "You are delicious. Absolutely addictive."

"If you'd gone on any longer, I might just have blacked out," she joked. "Though I must say, I don't think I would complain if you wanted to do it again."

"Every single night," he told her.

"I think you'd get bored of it eventually."

"Never," he assured her. "I will never get bored of bringing you pleasure in such a way."

"Then I am a very lucky girl."

Sesshoumaru nodded, making the miko laugh. "So sure of yourself now," she teased. "Confidence looks good on you." Finally her muscles no longer felt like gelatin and Kagome grinned at him. "Get off me."

The taiyoukai's eyes widened as she pushed at his chest. Without a word, he rolled onto his back, concerned that she was suddenly upset with him for some reason. The miko's grin widened as she sat up and leaned over his body, pressing her lips to his muscled chest. "Now it's my turn."


	33. Chapter 33

**Each prompt is labeled with what challenge it goes to.**

**Prompt: Protected by Gentleness (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

At first, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what she meant, but as she continued to kiss her way down his body, a possibility came to mind. But she'd said that she didn't like doing it, at least not with Hojo, and he didn't want her doing something she didn't really want to, no matter how good it sounded. His body was aching for release, but he hadn't done what he had for her to reciprocate and he didn't want her thinking that she had to.

"Don't move," she instructed him before rising from the bed and downing two shots of tequila back to back. Now Sesshoumaru was more concerned. Did she need to be drunk to do what she intended? If that was the case, he didn't want her doing it at all. She didn't need to be doing something she didn't really want to. It wasn't worth it in his mind and so he set out to stop her as she returned to the bed.

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he told her.

"What gave you that idea?" Kagome asked, climbing onto the bed to kneel at his side once more.

"You said you did not like doing so with Hojo," he explained. "That and you needed to drink more to get started."

The miko smiled. "You really are the sweetest man alive, aren't you? No, I really want to do this. The problem with Hojo was that he kept trying to take control. He didn't seem to care when he made me gag and it was just really uncomfortable. I couldn't trust him. I can trust you, though. I know that if I tell you to lie still, you'll do it. You won't try to shove your dick down my throat like he did. It wasn't that I didn't like doing it. It was that I didn't like doing it with him."

"Then why the shots?"

"Honestly? Because I'm nervous," she confessed. "I really don't have a lot of experience doing this and I want to do it right."

"Having you touch me in any way will be heavenly," he told her, hoping to calm her nerves. "I doubt there is any way to do it wrong."

Kagome laughed softly. "I guess we'll find out," she said with a smile before returning to her task of kissing her way down his body.

She flicked her tongue over his right nipple and he gasped in surprise. He hadn't known that could feel so good. His eyes fell closed as he focused only on the sensations she was creating in his body. Her soft lips, her wet tongue, her hot breath; it all felt amazing and his desire grew as she moved closer and closer to where his body throbbed painfully for her.

**Prompt: Manse: a large and imposing residence. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Take these off," she directed, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to be nervous. He had no idea how she might react when she first saw his penis. The taiyoukai had absolutely no clue as to whether it would be considered average, large, or small and he feared that he might end up disappointing her. Still, she'd asked him to remove his boxers and he intended on doing so, worried or not.

The taiyoukai lifted his ass from the bed and he slid his boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He noticed how the miko was staring at his face, how she hadn't even glanced down his body yet, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you afraid to look?" he asked in amusement.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. Slowly she moved her gaze lower, admiring his muscles on her way down. Finally, his erection came into view and her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru instantly tensed, awaiting her reaction. "Wow," she whispered.

"Wow?"

"Wow, that thing is impressive," she said with a grin. "Surely you knew that." When she took in the expression on his face, her grin widened. "You didn't know? Gods, Sesshoumaru. You're big. Like, really big. Most guys would be arrogant about it, knowing they were walking around with a big dick. If the girls on campus found out about this, you'd have to beat them off with a stick."

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Really," Kagome replied. "Just another thing to add to your confidence."

"It does not matter to me what other girls might think of me," he told her. "All that matters is that you are happy with me."

The miko smiled and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You took a chance on a loser," he whispered.

"You were never a loser, Sesshoumaru. You were just different from most people. You were shy, afraid of everything but what you knew, but not a loser. I really did luck out though. I couldn't have picked better if I tried."

Sesshoumaru's heart beat faster at her words. It certainly sounded as if she was falling in love with him. He was honestly surprised he was doing so well, that he hadn't said or done the wrong thing yet. That wasn't the way his life worked. Good things didn't happen to him, and yet there he was, with a beautiful woman who cared about him. Perhaps his bad luck was finally gone.

**Prompt: Swallowed By Hellfire (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"Now, hush," Kagome whispered with a smile, her lips finding his chest once more. She moved lower, tracing the muscle definition of his abdomen with her tongue. When she reached her favorite part of his body, Sesshoumaru froze. He could feel her breath on his cock and he waited for something terrible to happen, for something to stop her, but nothing came. He groaned loudly as her hand wrapped around the base of his erection and the miko giggled. "You have to stay quiet," she reminded him.

Kagome leaned close and pressed her lips to the tip of his erection. It twitched in her hold and she tightened her grip. Her tongue slipped out and circled the sensitive head before she took it into her mouth. Sesshoumaru hummed in pleasure, his lips pressed tightly together in an attempt to stay quiet, as she sucked firmly at the tip.

He couldn't see what she was doing in the position she was in, but he didn't mind. She knelt at his side, her upper body leaning down over his lower body, leaving her ass in the air right in his line of sight. Unable to resist, Sesshoumaru ran his right hand up and down her thigh. The desire to bite her beautiful ass once again was strong, but he held back, knowing that Kagome didn't want him to move.

The miko opened her mouth and took in as much of his length as she could, moving her hand to mark that spot, before beginning in earnest. She listened as he fought to stay quiet, the desire to smirk overwhelming. He was obviously enjoying the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Her tongue flicked over the tip with every move and she felt it as his hips lifted slightly in rhythm with her actions despite his best efforts to keep from moving. All the while, her hand stroked what she couldn't fit into her mouth, moving in a twisting motion. She knew he was fighting to stay perfectly still, all except for his hand sliding up and down her thigh, and she realized that it was incredibly difficult for him to do so. Appreciating his struggle, Kagome sucked harder, reveling in his muffled moan.

The miko jumped as his hand slid over her ass, moving lower until he found her folds. His questing fingers located her clit and she gasped as he rubbed the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Kagome moaned around his cock as two fingers slowly pressed themselves into her depths, mimicking her motions perfectly. As she slid his cock into her mouth, he buried his fingers inside her, and when she pulled back, he did the same. His thumb found her clit and he circled it, smirking as she pressed back against his hand.

It was difficult to focus on her task as he touched her so intimately, but she did her best. Her free hand traced his abdominal muscles, occasionally dragging her blunt nails over his flesh, enjoying how he moaned under her attentions.

Sesshoumaru was quickly approaching his end and he wanted to take her with him. His thumb pressed to her clit more firmly and she moaned, the vibrations from the sound spreading through his cock. Kagome's grip on his hard length tightened and she sucked firmly, and though the taiyoukai tried to hold it back, his orgasm washed over him. His thumb pressed down hard on her clit as his fingers curled inside her, inadvertently finding her G spot. She let out a muffled cry as a climax surprised her.

Kagome managed to continue her actions through her peak, sucking firmly, swallowing all he had to give her. It felt as if she was forcing the ejaculate from his body, draining him of his seed, as his orgasm seemed to go on forever. He'd never experienced a climax quite like it. It was a hundred times more powerful than anything he'd ever had alone and suddenly he knew why the miko had burst into tears the last time. A wave of powerful emotions washed over him as Kagome released his softening cock. If her experience was anything like his own, her reaction was completely understandable.

**Prompt: Fatigue (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

For more than a minute, Sesshoumaru found moving absolutely impossible. When the ecstasy began to recede, his tight muscles going slack, his fingers slipped from her depths. It felt as if his body had melted into the mattress and his arm felt heavy as he brought his fingers to his lips to suck her sweet juices from them.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and it seemed almost as if she could feel the emotions in his eyes. Adoration shone brightly there, along with gratitude, but the most obvious was awe. In that instant, all her fears were tossed away, as she knew that he had truly enjoyed himself. She'd done a good job, had pleased him, which was all that mattered to her. He looked amazed at what she'd just done to him and Kagome smirked, experiencing the same arrogant feeling as he had not long ago.

She stretched out beside the taiyoukai, pressing her nude body to his, and the miko pulled the covers over them both. Finally, Sesshoumaru was able to form words again and he pressed his lips to her forehead affectionately.

"That was amazing," he said, the awe and adoration obvious in his voice. "I have never... It was so... You truly are a goddess," the taiyoukai told her, stammering at first until he settled on what to say.

The miko laughed happily. "You liked it then?"

His arm wrapped around her back, pulling her closer. "Liked it? Nothing has ever been so good, so perfect, in all my life. I can't even begin to tell you." The desire to confess his undying love to her was overwhelming. He'd never loved her more than he did at that moment and the words were there, just on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed them back down, knowing that now was not the time for such a confession. It was too soon. Besides, barely a minute after an amazing blowjob probably wasn't the right occasion for it. He didn't want her to think he only loved what she could do to him. No, he loved everything about her, not just the way his cock felt in her mouth, and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

Suddenly the taiyoukai was exhausted, as if she'd sucked the energy right out of him, and he sighed happily. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply, nuzzling against her affectionately. The miko tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his before turning in his hold. He pulled her close, loving the way her completely nude body felt against his own. It was heavenly and in that moment, Sesshoumaru was certain getting an apartment was the right thing to do, no matter what he had to do to make it happen. He needed to be with her every day and he had to hold her every night. He couldn't possibly survive without her.

Feeling completely satisfied, his body never more relaxed, the taiyoukai quickly slipped off to sleep. Kagome knew the instant he was gone, feeling as his body went limp around hers, and she silently giggled to herself. Apparently it was true that men fell asleep soon after orgasm. Lying there in his arms felt so perfect, the way his body molded itself to hers, the way he gently cupped her breast, and she never wanted it to end. She hoped that morning came slowly, because she didn't want to move from this position. At least they could sleep in, she thought to herself as she slowly began to drift into unconsciousness, losing herself to the comfort of being held. Soon all that could be heard in her room was their soft breathing as the both slipped into dreams of the other.


	34. Chapter 34

**All prompts in this chapter go with the Soundtrack Challenge 2.**

**Prompt: No morals (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Kagome groaned, trying to ignore the sound of someone knocking insistently at her door. She didn't want to wake up and she certainly didn't want to move. She was exceptionally comfortable in Sesshoumaru's arms and she wasn't ready for it to end. Still, the knocking continued and eventually she cursed under her breath and tried to rise.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "You have to let me go. Someone is at the door."

The taiyoukai was instantly awake, concerned that they had finally been caught. Was this the last time he would hold her through the night until he moved into his on campus apartment? He watched as she rose, admiring her nude body. She snatched his shirt up from the floor and tugged it over her head. Realizing that whoever was at the door would see him if he remained in the bed, Sesshoumaru rose as well and yanked his jeans on. He stood in the corner in front of her dresser, which was behind the door, hiding in the hopes that no one would see him.

The miko waited until he was adequately hidden before opening the door. "Sango?" she asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I heard you were involved in a fight last night!" her friend exclaimed, concern obvious in her voice. "Are you all right?"

Kagome smiled. Of course word of the fight had spread through the campus already. "I'm fine."

"Then what happened?" Now that she knew her friend was safe and well, the girl moved into gossip mode, searching for the story.

"My boyfriend broke his brother's face." At the shock on Sango's face, the miko laughed. "He totally deserved it."

"And you're okay with that?" She hadn't expected such a nonchalant response from her friend. Kagome didn't encourage violence! She should be appalled by her boyfriend's behavior, not perfectly fine with it.

"You don't know them. Inuyasha has tormented Sesshoumaru his whole life. It was far past time for Sesshoumaru to fight back. Besides, he did it for me. The jerk grabbed me and shook me. He left bruises on my arms. Sesshoumaru was only trying to protect me by teaching his brother a lesson."

"Still, doesn't that make you nervous, knowing that your boyfriend can be violent like that?"

Behind the door, Sesshoumaru winced. He hadn't thought of that. Was Kagome going to be afraid of him now? She hadn't seemed like it last night, but that didn't guarantee that she wouldn't be. He'd proven himself capable of violence and now he feared that doing so had damaged her trust in him.

Kagome laughed. "Just because he hit Inuyasha doesn't mean he'd hit me. Sesshoumaru is the gentlest man I know. He'd never hurt me."

The taiyoukai relaxed somewhat at Kagome's response. She still had faith in him. She trusted that he would never cause her injury. He already knew she wasn't afraid of his beast, but being assured that she wasn't afraid of him either was a relief. A small part of his fears did not dissipate, however, instead finding a place to hide in the back of his mind where it could fester and grow without him even knowing it was there.

Sango didn't look convinced, but it was obvious that Kagome was finished defending her boyfriend's actions, and so she changed the subject. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

The miko nodded. "I haven't heard the details though. You know where it's going to be?"

"At your study buddy's frat. What's his name?"

"Miroku?"

"That's it! Their parties are always the best! They shell out the money for real liquor."

"That and they always have fun themes," Kagome agreed. "Do you know what tonight's is?"

"Stoplight party."

The miko smiled brightly. "That sounds like fun! So, the standard red, yellow, and green then?"

"So far as I know. You bringing the boy toy? You haven't worn red in quite a while. It really limits your fun."

Kagome laughed. "Yes, I'm bringing Sesshoumaru. I don't mind wearing red. It's nice, knowing he's there for me. Green is overrated."

Sesshoumaru frowned, his brows furrowing, as they discussed colors. It didn't make any sense to him at all. What was a stoplight party? What did the colors have to do with it? Why did she think that Kagome hadn't worn red in a while? If he remembered correctly, she'd worn a red blouse just last week, not to forget the red bikini. How would wearing red limit her fun? He was absolutely lost, befuddled beyond words at their conversation, and he couldn't wait until the miko closed the door so he could interrogate her.

"You could wear yellow," Sango suggested.

"No," Kagome replied with a grin. "I'm definitely in red territory."

"Okay, if you're sure. So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup! Talk to you later then."

**Prompt: Bright Lights (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

After saying their good-byes, Kagome closed the door. She instantly saw the confused expression on Sesshoumaru's face, the questions in his eyes, and she laughed. "What was it? The stoplight party?"

"And the discussion of colors," he replied. "What in the world were you talking about?"

Slowly, the miko approached her boyfriend, a playful smirk on her face. "A stoplight party means that everyone wears red, yellow, or green. Red means you're off the market, seeing someone, whatever. Yellow means maybe, that maybe you're kind of in a relationship but not really committed yet, or maybe you're just not really that interested in meeting someone new. It means you're still open to new people but not as much as if you were wearing green. Green means you're available and actively looking, for either a relationship or just someone to party with for the night."

"And she wanted you to wear yellow?" Now he was offended. Her friend knew she had a boyfriend but still encouraged her to wear a color that meant she was still partially available? Did she not think he was enough for Kagome?

"Sango is not a relationship type of girl. She's green all the way. She doesn't understand when someone else chooses to take themselves off the market."

"I do not think I like her," he said darkly, making the miko laugh.

"She didn't mean to offend you, not that she knew you were there or anything. No, she just doesn't get it. She's never met someone she deemed worthy of having a relationship with. Definitely a party girl. She's not so bad. Just different."

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, Sesshoumaru shifted gears. "You look incredibly sexy wearing my clothing," he murmured, closing the distance between them to run his nose along her cheek affectionately.

"You think so?" she asked playfully.

"But so much more so out of them," he continued before pulling his shirt over her head, leaving her nude before his eyes. He quickly glanced at the clock. They'd slept quite late, but he still had three hours before his appointment to look at the apartments and nothing too important or pressing to do with his time.

Kagome giggled as he kissed his way from her throat to her breasts, moaning as he flicked his tongue over a nipple. "Didn't we just do this?" she asked teasingly.

"And yet I wish to do it again," he replied, dropping to his knees to nibble at her ass. There was just something about it that demanded he bite that juicy morsel. The way she laughed when he did so didn't hurt either.

The miko squealed as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her from her feet. He dropped her onto the bed and quickly caught her ankles. He slid his hands up her legs, spreading her thighs as he went. Sesshoumaru knelt at her bedside and dragged her ass closer to the edge before sliding his tongue between her folds, finding her already slick with arousal. She moaned for him and that was it. He was no longer playing, teasing her. No, he was now fully focused on her sweet flavor and the desire to draw more from her body by causing climax after climax. He hooked her knees over his shoulders and went to work. He wouldn't be satisfied until he'd reached his goal and Kagome couldn't see straight, let alone walk.

**Prompt: Lament Like Sinners (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"Being naked in front of you is dangerous," Kagome said with a tired smile. Her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "Lunch?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. He still had two hours until his appointment and he no idea how he was going to leave her presence without her knowing where he was going. He was going to have to lie to her, something he had no desire to do, but there was no other option, besides telling her what he was doing and he wanted it to be a surprise.

The taiyoukai watched with hungry eyes as Kagome dressed, all the while fighting down the desire to strip her bare once more. Now that he'd tasted her, had brought her to multiple orgasms, he wanted to be doing so all the time. Sure, it wasn't logical or remotely possible, but that didn't stop his mouth from watering at the sight of her body.

He dressed quickly, frowning at the realization that he was going to have to return to his own room for more clothing after this. He actually needed to do laundry. He was running out of clean clothes, but doing laundry would take away from his time with her. It was a tedious task that he never looked forward to.

He hated sitting in the laundry room waiting for the washer and dryer to finish, protecting his clothing from theft or damage due to pranks. It was such a waste of time and though he passed the time reading texts for classes, he still detested it. It was an opportunity for him to be exposed to other students and that always made him nervous. Sesshoumaru wondered when Kagome did her laundry. If they did so together, it wouldn't be nearly as bad. He used to do his laundry Saturday nights because few others did so, but now that wasn't an option, as the miko had him attending parties every weekend. How he wished the apartments had their own washers and dryers, but he doubted it. There would likely be a shared laundry facility just like in the dorms, though they might be less busy.

"You okay?" Kagome asked noticing the displeased expression on his face.

"I need to do laundry soon," he told her.

"And that makes you make that face?" she asked with a laugh. "Laundry's not that bad." When he shot her a look, she grinned. "Okay, I guess if you're as antisocial as you are it might not be fun," she conceded. "It might be even worse now that the female student body is interested in you."

"Delightful," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I might be able to be persuaded to do laundry with you, if you ask me nicely."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "After what I just did to you, I still have to ask nicely?"

Kagome blushed brightly. "You can't be given a free pass on everything just because you're good with your tongue," she told him.

"Fine. Would you please accompany me when I do my laundry?" he asked sincerely.

The miko smiled. "Of course I will. I need to do mine too." Her smile turned wicked, instantly making Sesshoumaru concerned. "If we manage to do it when no one else is around, we can even have a little fun on the washers."

"In public? But we could get caught!"

Kagome waggled her eyebrows at the taiyoukai dramatically. "That's the fun of it, Sesshoumaru, the fear of getting caught."

"You have done this before?" he asked in surprise.

"Not yet," she explained. "But it's on my bucket list, things to do before I die. Naughty sex in public is definitely a to do."

"Sex?" Sesshoumaru asked. They hadn't had sex yet. Did that comment mean that she was ready to go there with him? Was he ready for such a big step? He expected that his instincts would get him through it without embarrassing himself, but that didn't mean he would be good at it. His body screamed at him for his hesitation, but he couldn't help it. Sex could change everything in their relationship. What they'd already done together physically had changed things, changed the way they interacted, changed the way she looked at him.

"I figure we're going to do it eventually," she told him with a smirk. "I mean, if you're not interested, we don't have to. It would be a huge disappointment considering what you're packing in your jeans, but I'd live through it." The taiyoukai looked stricken at her words and the miko laughed. "Does that face mean you want to have sex with me?"

"Of course I do. I would have to be an idiot not to."

"Or gay," the miko added, her smirk widening.

"Which I am not," he clarified quickly.

"Relax, Sesshoumaru," she said, running her fingers over the markings on his cheek. "I'm just teasing you."

"So you do not desire to have sex on a washing machine?"

"Oh, that? No, I'm completely serious about that," she said, fighting down the desire to giggle. "I've heard that the vibrations of the spin cycle really turn things up a notch." His expression was absolutely hilarious and the miko burst out laughing, instantly feeling guilty by the embarrassment that showed on his face. "Fine, we'll save the adventurous sex until you're more comfortable."


	35. Chapter 35

**Each prompt in this chapter is labeled with which challenge it goes with.**

**Prompt: Fauvism: A movement in painting characterized by vivid colors and free treatment of form. It was popular in Paris during 1905/early 20th century. Some call Matisse a leader of this movement.**

Guilt filled Sesshoumaru as he walked across campus towards the apartment building. He'd told Kagome that he had a meeting with an advisor and she believed him. Why wouldn't she? He'd never lied to her before, but now he had. Now he'd violated the trust that she had in him, all so that he could surprise her later. He wasn't sure it was worth it anymore, but it was too late to do anything about it.

The taiyoukai made his way into the lobby, quickly spotting the woman waiting for him. She handed him a clipboard full of papers to fill out and led him to the elevator, ready to show him the apartments still available for rent. On the short ride up, he looked over the forms with a sigh. He'd had no idea that doing something that was seemingly so simple would require so much effort. They needed his schedule, his records at his current dorm kept by his resident advisor, his G.P.A., his financial history with the university, and more. This was going to take longer than he'd planned.

"So, why are you looking at apartments?" the woman asked him as she led him out of the elevator and down a hallway, slipping the key into a door.

"I am in a serious relationship," he explained, "and I intend on asking her to live with me, something we cannot do in the dorms." He wasn't used to talking to strangers, let alone telling them things about his private life. Of course, he hadn't had much of a private life before recently to talk about. This woman seemed kind, however, and she was there to help him so he decided to trust her and tell her the whole truth.

The older woman smiled at him. "Isn't that sweet. So, does she know you're doing this?"

"No," he told her. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, we still have seven open apartments on several levels. The prices go up the higher the floor. How much would you be able to afford? Are your parents helping you?"

"My father gave me permission to select the best apartment available. The cost is unimportant."

"Oh. Well, do you still want to see the cheaper ones? The furniture is different in each apartment, so you might like one of these better than one of the more expensive choices."

"What is the difference between the cheaper and the more expensive options?"

"Size, mostly. The better ones have bigger closets, a bigger bathroom and living room. Even bigger beds."

Size wasn't so important to him, not nearly as much as the look of the place, and he made his decision easily. "Then, yes, I would like to see them all."

The first option was done in browns. It seemed dark and dingy, definitely not what he was looking for. Another was all white and felt sterile, like a hospital. The bright yellows were a bit too much in one apartment, and in another he simply despised the furnuriture itself. It was too modern chic with strangely shaped chairs, couches, and tables. Definitely not his style and he doubted Kagome would like it either.

They went up floor after floor, with Sesshoumaru growing more and more frustrated. He'd expected it to be a difficult decision because several of the options were nice, but reality seemed to be the opposite. He just prayed that he would fine at least one he liked, or could at least live with.

They walked through one done all in blacks and burgundies that felt too gothic. The taiyoukai sighed as he rejected it, knowing he only had two other options, both of them on the top floor. His guide could sense his disappointment and she crossed her fingers as they got out of the elevator. She opened the door to the apartment on the left first, revealing nothing but black and white. It was actually quite attractive, but it felt too restrained for Kagome.

The final option was very similar to the one across the hall, except in addition to the black and white, there were bold swaths of color. Instantly, Sesshoumaru knew it was perfect. Kagome was bright and bold and he had a feeling that she would love this apartment.

"This one," he told the woman. "I will take this one."

**Prompt: Itinerant: traveling from place to place. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

The woman smiled brightly. "Great! Now, the kitchen is fully stocked with dishes, pots and pans, utensils; just about everything you might need. Everything is inventoried so anything that comes up missing when you move out, you will be charged for out of your security. You have to supply the bedding and towels. It is a king sized bed, so you know when purchasing your sheets. There are only four apartments on this level, with no one above you, so it should be relatively quiet."

"Anything would be quieter than the dorms."

"So you think she'll like it?"

"I certainly hope so," he said nervously. "This place, it feels like her, if you know what I mean."

"I do," she replied with a smile. "I'll give you a few more minutes to look around, but then I have another appointment to show the remaining apartments. There will be more paperwork as well."

"Father said for you to fax the lease to his office so that his lawyers can look it over," he explained. "I am supposed to make sure that having two residents is allowed, not just one."

The woman nodded. "That is fine. You can have the keys once the paperwork is done and approved and the deposit and first month's rent has been paid."

"How long does that usually take?"

"If your father gets the lease back to us quickly, I can start processing your paperwork today after my appointment. You'll have to collect all the necessary references today, but then you could be moving in on Sunday."

Sesshoumaru smiled. Quick was a good thing. He didn't want to have to spend a single night without her. He would, however, have to go shopping for bedding. Perhaps Kagome could help him, but then he would have to tell her about the apartment first. He wanted to walk her in blindfolded so he could have a dramatic reveal, to take her through knowing that the place was really his.

"Can I do the paperwork in the lobby?" he asked. It wasn't as if he could go back to Kagome's dorm room and fill out all the housing forms in front of her.

"Of course. When you finish, you can leave it at the front desk for me. All the other required forms can be faxed to or dropped off at my office."

The taiyoukai nodded his understanding. He had only a few hours to get all the paperwork necessary. He'd have to go to the financial office to get his tuition payment records. He'd have to get a print out of his G.P.A. and his class schedule and then speak to the resident advisor on his floor. Hopefully the guy wouldn't be too busy to get him a copy of his records. They couldn't say much. After all, he never caused any trouble. There would be no entries of his breaking any rules, nothing that could keep him from being approved at the apartment building.

Kagome might worry when he was gone longer than he'd told her, but it would be worth it when he saw the look on her face, assuming she was happy with him. He had no guarantees that the miko would be pleased with what he was doing, only wishes and hopes, but he had to risk it because he couldn't survive without her in his life and in his bed.

**Prompt: Don't Stare At Me (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Inuyasha glared at himself in the large mirror over the desk in his motel room. He looked like hell, so much worse than he'd expected it to be. He'd had ice on it all night but the entire left side of his face was still purple and black. His eye was swollen shut, his bottom lip was puffy, and his nose looked crooked. His jaw still hurt terribly, especially when he tried to speak or eat. He'd taken a shower a short while ago and the amount of blood that washed off of his face and body had surprised him.

That morning, he'd gotten an email from his father advising him that his flight would leave Saturday afternoon. He was stuck in this hellish town for another night! Sure, he could go to a liquor store and stock up to make his night survivable, but he still hadn't had a moment of fun on his whole trip. It just wasn't right!

The hanyou growled at his reflection. He couldn't believe Sesshoumaru had done this to him. Even with his speedy healing, it would take days for his face to go back to normal. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue over the point of a new fang pushing its way through his gums. He checked with his thumb and confirmed that his front teeth were growing back as well. This was absolutely humiliating and he found himself glad that he didn't know anyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome at this university or he would never live it down.

His brother needed to pay for what he'd done. That loser had gotten lucky and it sure as hell wouldn't happen again. He'd underestimated the taiyoukai, but no more. The next time he would be ready and he would make Sesshoumaru regret his actions. He would beat him like the pathetic loser he was, tear him back down to size and remind him that he was a worthless piece of shit.

A smirk pulled at his lips, though it quickly faded as pain bloomed in his face from the movement. He could still follow through with his plan. He could still tear Sesshoumaru and Kagome apart and make sure that every bit of confidence and self esteem his brother had gained was gone for good. They would likely be at the biggest party happening that night, and so would he.

Inuyasha nodded to himself. He would head to Greek Row and figure out where the shindig of the night was. Even if he never spotted them, even if they weren't there, at least he would have some fun. He sure as hell wouldn't have any sitting around his motel room watching TV on one of only three channels that came in clearly. No, there was a party somewhere and he was going to find it. Maybe he could even get laid. Girls liked tough guys. They didn't have to know that he'd been the loser of this particular, incredibly one-sided battle. He'd just tell them the other guy looked worse. Dumb, drunk bitches wouldn't know the difference.

The hanyou hoped he would find them, however. He wanted nothing more than to ruin this relationship for his brother. Sesshoumaru didn't deserve a woman like Kagome. He didn't deserve a woman at all! The taiyoukai had gotten cocky and he needed to be knocked down a few pegs, back to where he belonged, at the bottom. Screw his father's orders. The old dog might be happy that his pathetic excuse for a son was finally coming into himself and developing into a real inu, but he wasn't thrilled in the least.

Once it was done, it was done. There would be no going back for Sesshoumaru, not after Kagome dumped him. She would believe that he'd done something inappropriate with another female at the party and she would never forgive him. She'd practically made the taiyoukai, had molded him from a lump of clay into the type of man she wanted, and knowledge of his betrayal would be too powerful to ignore. No matter what he said or did, she would never change her mind. She would never take him back. No, it would be over and done with, and Sesshoumaru would be crushed. He would go right back to being the pathetic creature she'd started with, a lump with no real potential and definitely no confidence. Without her to shape him, he would be nothing and Inuyasha would be able to stomp him into the ground once again.

He still hadn't figured out exactly how he would convince her that Sesshoumaru had betrayed her, but he wasn't too terribly worried about it. It would come to him. An opportunity would present itself, he was sure of it. The universe would supply him with what he needed because the taiyoukai having a girlfriend was simply unnatural. No one as pathetic as him was meant to be happy. Sesshoumaru was on this planet only for the amusement of others, as a butt of their jokes and a target for their aggression. Tonight he would go back to being exactly that and nothing more.


	36. Chapter 36

**Each prompt in this chapter has been labeled with the challenge it goes to. **

**Prompt: Crossing Fate (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Kagome checked the clock again and sighed. She'd expected Sesshoumaru back after only an hour but it had been three. She'd spent the time studying and finishing up her assignments so that she was free to relax all weekend, but now she was growing worried. Still, she didn't want to come off like a nagging wife and so she didn't text him. Instead, she selected her outfit for the evening while texting with a few of her sorority sisters about the party.

It was looking to be an excellent night. Miroku's frat always went all out with a fun, interactive theme and good liquor. They had the best drinking games and they never let you down music-wise. They had at least two brothers assigned to be the DJs for the evening and they worked hard on their playlist. Kagome was eager to do body shots with Sesshoumaru at the party. They were always fun, as well as sexy, and now that he'd conquered the difficult task of picking up a shot glass with no hands, she knew the taiyoukai could enjoy himself without being self conscious.

She was eager to dance with him again. It felt so right, with her body pressed to his, moving to the beat of the music thumping through the house. She loved the way he gained confidence as time passed, how his hands would finally run over her body and his lips would find her throat and shoulder. She loved showing him off, knowing that other girls wanted him but they could never have him. He was hers, all because she could see the potential hiding under his shyness and his dress suits, because she wasn't a shallow bitch.

She hoped Sesshoumaru would be back soon. She wanted to make sure they ate dinner before the party so they wouldn't get drunk too quickly on empty stomachs. Sure, she could have a cup of ramen in her room or go without him, but neither of those felt right. She'd shared most of her meals with the taiyoukai this last week and she enjoyed being with him. She was surprised that they could spend so much time together and not get on each other's nerves. Most couples she'd known had that problem, not being able to stand being near each other for long periods of time.

She wondered if that meant that they were truly right for each other. She never got bored with him and he didn't get tired of her either. They could sit together in silence, each working on their studies, without irritating one another. They could share all their meals and every moment of their free time, with no issues whatsoever. She already knew that she'd made an excellent choice when she decided to be with Sesshoumaru. He'd proven that to her at every turn. He was the sweetest man she'd ever met, and so sexy. He was gaining the confidence he lacked and she loved sharing that with him, helping him develop a healthy dose of self esteem. He made her feel so confident as well. She was perfect in his eyes, which constantly made her feel better about herself. He was everything she'd ever wanted or needed, all in one very arousing package.

Kagome jumped at the sound of a knock on her door and she blushed, as if the person on the other side knew her thoughts. The miko hopped to her feet and opened the door, smiling at whom it revealed. "I was worried about you," she said softly. "You were gone a long time."

"I know. I am sorry. It took longer than I had expected and I was too busy to text." He checked the clock, realizing just how late he truly was. He had succeeded in collecting every bit of paperwork he needed and even succeeded in having his father sign the lease and send it back, along with the money, before he left work for the night. So long as nothing went wrong, he would be receiving a call tomorrow confirming his approval. Then he would be able to pick the keys up Sunday morning.

He'd already begun to plan how he would show her his surprise. He would take her there as soon as the keys were in his hand, telling her that he had something special to show her. The outside of the building was not clearly marked as apartments, so she wouldn't know where he was taking her. He'd have her close her eyes in the elevator and guide her to the door before telling her to open them. The first thing you saw from the doorway was the living room with its black and white furniture with brightly colored throw pillows and a bold and colorful painting hanging on the wall. It looked elegant in his opinion and he hoped she would like it as well. The place made an excellent first impression.

If things went well, he would ask her to assist him in purchasing bedding, as well as new towels for the bathroom. His were still in fair condition, but he still wanted new ones that would fit better with the apartment. It wouldn't take much effort to pack his belongings and move them from the dorm to his new place. All he really had was clothing and books, and most of his textbooks were already at Kagome's place.

He ached to ask her to move in with him right away, to tell her to pack up her things and join him, but he knew that was moving too quickly. No, he wouldn't ask her to move in, but he would invite her to stay the night with him whenever she desired, which he hoped would quickly turn into every night. Once she spent all of her time there with him, then it would make sense for her to move in completely and, hopefully, it wouldn't seem like such a big step.

"It's all right," Kagome said with a smile. "You ready for dinner?"

"Do we have time before the party?" he asked, knowing how badly she wanted to attend the frat house gathering.

"Plenty," she assured him. "It'll be at least an hour or two before things really get started and you never want to get to a party too early. Do you even have a red shirt?" she asked.

"I do," he replied. "You picked it out last weekend."

Kagome looked confused for a moment before remembering what he was referring to. "Good. I can't have all the girls thinking you're available."

"They would quickly learn that their assumption is wrong," Sesshoumaru told her. "Because I have no interest in any other female, no matter how much they desire me."

The miko smiled up at him. "You already have me," she teased. "You don't have to be so perfect all the time."

"But it is the truth. They could approach completely naked and offering themselves to me and I would not be the slightest bit tempted."

"You are the sweetest man alive. So, is the shirt clean?"

"Yes, it is in my room. We can pick it up after dinner. And you will be wearing red as well?" he asked, insecurities peeking through.

"Of course I will. I don't need guys hitting on me, not when I've got the only one I want."

**Prompt: Drop by drop- a whole lake becomes. (Stella's Proverbial Challenge)**

The couple held hands as they approached the house three lots down from Inuyasha's fraternity, each dressed in red. Kagome looked absolutely stunning in a crimson dress that clung to her body, showing off her curves. Sesshoumaru had begun to get used to seeing her in somewhat revealing clothes without wanting to remove the eyes of every male that dared to look at her with a melon baller. He trusted her, knew that she had no intentions of leaving him for another man, and so he didn't worry about it. Yes, their gawking still made him uncomfortable from time to time, but he knew better than to try to tell his girlfriend how to dress.

The taiyoukai wore jeans and a red t-shirt that showed off his muscled chest and abdomen. He knew Kagome approved of the fit by the way her eyes drifted over his body, eyelids at half-mast. Her reaction made him feel attractive, something that had never happened before the miko, and he walked with a bit more confidence in his step. Not only was he attractive to the female population, but he now knew that he had a big dick. Kagome had been right about that. It did give him an injection of arrogance. Even though no one knew but he and his girlfriend, it was there in his pants to remind him he was bigger than most men. He had something the women wanted and they couldn't have it.

Kagome was pleased with the bit of swagger in Sesshoumaru's step. Finally, he was getting it. He was accepting that he was attractive, that girls were interested in him. Finally, he believed it. The confidence looked good on him, the bit of arrogance in his eyes making her smile. He deserved it. He was absolutely gorgeous with a body women would kill for. It was about time he figured that out. She wasn't worried that the arrogance would grow out of control, that he would get a big head and become a jerk. That would never happen to her taiyoukai. He would always be a little bit shy. He would always need her beside him to remind him of the truth. He knew what jerks were like, had one for a brother and another for a father, and he would never want to be one himself.

Sesshoumaru winced at the volume of the music, preparing himself for the discomfort of being inside with that noise level. So long as he had something else to focus on, he could block out the sound, and Kagome was the perfect distraction. They reached the front door, which stood open wide, and Kagome entered first, holding firmly to the taiyoukai's hand to not lose him in the crowd. He followed along behind her, his eyes locked on her ass, as people bumped into him from every direction.

It was still early in the night, but there was already a crowd of people dancing as lights blinked in the front room. Looking up from Kagome's rear end, the taiyoukai narrowed his eyes, taking in the flashing red, yellow, and green lights, the only source of illumination for the dancers. He studied the people surrounding them, noticing that most of them wore green. Some who, he presumed, did not have green to wear were covered in green stickers. He spotted a few wearing yellow but almost none in red and he suddenly felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb.

They both looked up at the sound of someone calling the miko's name, searching the crowd for whoever had yelled for her. Kagome grinned as she spotted her friend pushing his way through the throng of people. When he reached her, he held his arms open wide and the miko slipped away from Sesshoumaru and threw herself into the hug. Jealousy bubbled up in the taiyoukai, but he stomped it back down. He knew that Kagome and Miroku were only friends and study partners and that he had nothing to worry about.

Inuyasha smirked from a short distance away, hiding in plain sight in the crowd. It seemed as if Kagome had more than one guy buzzing around her. He spotted the discomfort on his brother's face, though it was hidden away quickly. He could use this, Sesshoumaru's insecurities. He could put doubt in the taiyoukai's mind, thoughts that perhaps he wasn't enough for the miko, that she was sneaking around with someone else. He doubted Sesshoumaru would believe it at first, but as time passed, his jealousy and insecurities would grow, slowly decimating his trust in her.

"You don't have drinks!" the monk exclaimed.

"We just got here," Kagome told him.

"That's no excuse," he said with a smirk, grabbing a tray of jello shots from one of the freshman frat brothers, who were being used as servers for the party. "You know you love them!"

A bright smile showed on the miko's face as she picked up two tiny plastic cups. She handed one to Sesshoumaru and put the other to her lips, sucking the contents into her mouth. She quickly claimed another, this time using her tongue to liberate the jello from its container.

"Did you use the whipped cream vodka like I told you to?"

"I did. I think they came out well."

Kagome turned her focus to her boyfriend, who was still holding his first jello shot, looking at it appraisingly. "Give it a try, Sesshoumaru! They're awesome!" She watched as the taiyoukai mimicked her actions, sucking the jello into his mouth.

"Not terrible," he said, accepting another and downing it quickly.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru downed shot after shot, his smirk widening. The more intoxicated they were, the easier his task would be.


	37. Chapter 37

**Each prompt in this chapter is labeled with the challenge it goes with. **

**Prompt: Don't Look Away (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome smiled. "Drinking, dancing... I taught Sesshoumaru how to do body shots last night."

"Body shots? Awesome idea. Follow me!"

The miko followed Miroku and Sesshoumaru followed her, weaving their way through the crowd and into the large kitchen. There, on the island, was all the necessities for body shots: salt, tequila, and limes, just waiting for someone to come along and play.

Miroku leaned close to Sesshoumaru, a wicked smirk on his face. "Think she'd let me do one?" The look on the taiyoukai's face had the monk laughing. "Gee, someone's possessive."

"If you wanna do one, Miroku, you're gonna have to find another set of breasts to use," Kagome told him with a laugh. "Sesshoumaru doesn't share."

"Good going, man. I'm proud of you," the monk murmured in the taiyoukai's ear. "You snapped her up quick."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He knew that he'd gotten lucky. If his brother hadn't been dumped on him with no warning, he doubted Kagome would have labeled them boyfriend and girlfriend so quickly. He was also well aware that he would have had no excuse to sleep with her all week. Inuyasha's presence had actually helped their relationship along a great deal, despite his rudeness and his inappropriate comments. He was tempted to thank the hanyou, but decided against it. There was no way he would ever thank Inuyasha for anything, not after he'd left bruises on his sweet miko. Just thinking about the marks on her arms had anger rising up inside him and he wished his brother was around so he could punish him further for daring to lay his hands on Kagome.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, catching her friend's arm as she was passing by. "You wanna do body shots with us? Miroku needs a partner."

The girl looked Miroku up and down appraisingly before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

The monk went first, pretending he was having a difficult time picking up the shot glass just so he could brush up against Sango's breasts longer. Then Kagome set Sesshoumaru up and the taiyoukai did it like a pro. Miroku congratulated him on his skills, laughing as the miko explained that they'd been practicing. Sango and Kagome each downed a shot before setting it up again.

It was great to see Sesshoumaru having such a good time. He and Miroku seemed to be getting along wonderfully as the monk challenged him to a race. They both started at the same moment, hurrying through the steps, and Kagome cheered as Sesshoumaru won. The taiyoukai chuckled happily as he joked with the monk and the miko couldn't keep the smile off of her face. He was making friends! Sure, he would probably never socialize with Miroku without her, but he was still interacting with others, which was a big step for him.

"Kagome, it's your turn," Sango said with a wicked grin.

Both males watched intently as Kagome licked salt off Sango's shoulder before picking up the shot glass from between her breasts as if she'd done it a million times. She bit into the lime in her friend's mouth, smirking at the sound of Miroku's moan. She knew her perverted friend would enjoy the show.

Sesshoumaru was torn. It was incredibly arousing, seeing his miko with another female. He'd never considered it before and while he enjoyed watching, he couldn't help the little bit of jealousy burning through his veins. He didn't want to share Kagome with anyone, male or female. She was far too important to him to do something like that.

Spitting the lime from her mouth, Kagome turned and pressed her lips to Sesshoumaru's, kissing him passionately. He could taste the tequila and lime juice on her tongue as it swept into his mouth. Instantly, his beast was demanding that he take control of the kiss, that he be the dominant party out of the two of them. The taiyoukai mentally rolled his eyes and ignored his primitive half. She could kiss him like that any time she pleased and he wouldn't complain. His hands found her waist and he pulled her body close, leaning down so she didn't have to stand on her toes to reach his lips.

Miroku and Sango watched the couple kiss with raised brows. "I don't know how she can pick just one guy to be with for a long time," she said. "I'd be bored with him within a week, even though he is good looking."

"Ahh, my kind of girl," the monk replied with a grin. "I don't like the idea of a long term monogamous relationship either. There are just too many women out there to limit myself to just one."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. "We're in college! We should be having fun and trying new things before we get old and boring."

Kagome turned her attention to her two friends with a smile. "It sounds like you two were made for each other."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, their eyes wide, before she turned away, making excuses as she hurried as far away from the monk and Kagome as possible. Kagome laughed at Sango's reaction before seeing a glimmer of disappointment in Miroku's eyes.

"You'll find her again. Just don't say anything about anything long term and she'll be fine."

"Do you want to see something adorable?" the monk asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Like what?" the miko asked.

"The president just got a new puppy. It is the cutest thing you'll ever see." He knew instantly that he'd hooked her by her excited expression. "Follow me."

Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's hand and followed Miroku up the steps to the back bedroom. The monk opened the door carefully, not wanting to let the puppy escape, and led them inside. "Pickles!" he called out, searching for the small dog. "He's really shy."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air in the room, easily pinpointing where the puppy was hiding. He moved a crumpled pair of jeans with his foot, revealing a tiny, all black creature shaking in fear. Miroku quickly leaned down to scoop it up and it jumped backwards. The taiyoukai bent down and made eye contact with the dog before letting out a few soft, short barks. Kagome raised her eyebrow in confusion and watched as the puppy walked right into Sesshoumaru's large hand.

He cuddled Pickles close to his chest for a moment before holding him out for Kagome to take. "Did you just speak dog?" she asked before cooing at the puppy.

"I... am not sure," he replied. He had no idea what he'd just done. He'd simply allowed his instincts to take control.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku watched as Kagome cuddled and coddled the puppy like an infant, a small smile showing on both of their faces. "She's good at this," the monk whispered.

"A natural," the taiyoukai agreed. Suddenly his beast was whispering new things about the miko, things about the shape of her hips and the size of her breasts, not sexually but with regards to having and nursing pups. She would make a wonderful mother, and Sesshoumaru agreed with his other half before reminding it that now was not the time for such a thing. That time would come eventually, and when it did, Kagome would be the best mother in the world. Both sides of him agreed completely.

The miko sat down on the bed and rubbed the puppy's round, pink belly, breathing in that soft puppy smell. It made her want a puppy of her own, badly. Too bad she couldn't have one in the dorms. She'd have to move into her sorority house, and even then, she'd need the approval of all of the sisters in residence. She didn't have time for a puppy anyway. She had enough responsibilities on her shoulders; it would be silly to take on another. That didn't mean she couldn't snuggle this one until she had her fill of adorable.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside Kagome as Miroku excused himself, telling them to remember to close the door behind them so the puppy didn't get out and end up trampled by the partiers. They sat together, playing with the adorable little girl for several more minutes.

"Pickles is a terrible name for a girl dog," the miko said with a frown.

"Pickles is a terrible name for anything," Sesshoumaru agreed.

**Prompt: Thorn (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Inuyasha waited, chatting up the girls that passed by, as Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the other male were in one of the bedrooms. Talking was painful, but he wasn't going to pick up a drunk slut for the night if he didn't do it, so he pushed through the pain. He wondered what in the hell the three of them were doing in there. Naughty ideas filled his mind and he wondered if Kagome had somehow convinced his brother to share her with another male. It would make sense. There was no way Sesshoumaru was man enough for the miko. Of course she would want someone else too.

Eventually, the strange male exited the room alone and minutes later Sesshoumaru and Kagome showed their faces. The miko was running her hands over her dress as if trying to straighten it and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He hadn't truly believed that they were doing something inappropriate in there until that very moment. Now he wasn't so sure. He watched as Kagome led his brother down the stairs and into the dancing crowd.

It was difficult not to lose them in the throng of drunken partiers, but he managed to stay on their tail. He was careful not to get too close as he didn't want his targets to know that he was there, at least not yet. Inuyasha watched in shock as Sesshoumaru actually danced with the miko. He'd never expected to see such a thing. It just didn't seem possible, but there it was, happening right before his eyes. He wasn't bad, either. That was the worst part. His loser brother had moves!

An idea in mind, Inuyasha went about locating the perfect girl for his plan. Spotting an obviously intoxicated, average looking female dressed in green and dancing alone, he closed the distance. "You looking for a guy?" he asked.

"Why, you offering?" she shot back.

The hanyou mentally cursed. Either he could keep this female for himself and get laid or he could follow through with his plan. It was a difficult choice, but eventually the desire to see Sesshoumaru completely devastated won out.

"I know the perfect guy for you," he said, catching her attention. "He's just over here." Inuyasha led the interested female through the crowd before pointing out his brother. "He's got a huge dick and he knows how to use it. He's just too shy to pick up girls on his own," he lied, having no idea how accurate part of his statement actually was.

"It looks like he's already got one," the female said in disappointment, noticing that the male he pointed out was not only with another girl, but he was also wearing red.

"Nah, she's just a friend. She'll leave him alone eventually and that's when you should make your move, and be aggressive. He's really shy."

**Prompt: Eagles don't catch flies. (Stella's Proverbial Challenge)**

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kagome said, speaking directly into the taiyoukai's ear so that he could hear her over the music. "Will you be okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. He didn't like the idea of being left alone in such a crowd, but he wasn't going to keep her from using the restroom because he was uncomfortable in social situations. He could handle himself for a few minutes. He just hoped he didn't end up surrounded by females as he had the day of the pool party as he waited outside the dorms for the miko to meet him.

Kagome pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning and fighting her way out of the throng of dancers and towards the staircase. She frowned as she spotted the long line for the bathroom, hoping that Sesshoumaru really would be all right. She knew he wasn't comfortable alone.

Downstairs, Sesshoumaru worked his way out of the crowd, heading for a wall where he could lean and stay out of the way as much as possible. He prayed that no one would notice him and cursed his luck as a woman approached, her eyes focused on him.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Your friend left you all alone."

"She will return," he said flatly, not interested in having a conversation with this, or any other, female.

The girl closed the distance between them, pressing her body against his. She could feel his strong chest and arms as she leaned in close, which only made her want him more.

Inuyasha watched in amusement as the girl tried to pick up his brother. Sesshoumaru looked so uncomfortable and yet he still hadn't sent her away. It almost seemed as if he didn't know how to reject the pushy female. She hung on his arm, clinging to his body, hoping to arouse his interest in her and the hanyou chuckled from a few feet away. He couldn't hear what the girl was saying, but it was clear from her body language that she was propositioning him, and the hanyou prayed that Kagome would return soon. She had to see this.

Sesshoumaru was growing seriously annoyed now. He'd made it as clear as he could that he wasn't interested, had done nothing to encourage her, and yet she didn't seem to get the message. She wouldn't leave him alone. He needed Kagome to come back and help him because he'd tried just about everything. He'd even told the girl that he was already taken, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Finally he spotted his girlfriend approaching through the crowd and his tense shoulders fell in relief.

Inuyasha crossed his fingers as he noticed Kagome's approach, glancing back at his brother. It looked bad and he knew that if he were in the miko's shoes, he would assume the worst. He expected her to be angry or upset, so he was confused as a small smile pulled at her lips when she finally located Sesshoumaru. What was the matter with this girl?!

Kagome closed the distance, leaning in close to the taiyoukai on the side not occupied by a strange female. "Picking up girls again?" she asked before pressing her lips to his chin affectionately.

"So it seems," he replied. "She simply will not listen to me."

The miko's smile widened and she turned her focus to the other woman. "Sorry, honey, but he's mine."

The female frowned. "But that guy said that you were just a friend." Her words were slightly slurred due to her intoxication, but her meaning was clear.

"What guy?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"He had the same coloring. I assumed he was his brother. Poor guy looks like someone tap danced on his face."

"Ah," the miko hummed, realizing immediately whom she was describing. "Inuyasha," she said darkly. She turned her focus back to Sesshoumaru for a moment. "Your brother honestly thought that he could break us up by sending another girl to flirt with you. Idiot."

"So you're in a relationship?" the girl asked, finally getting the picture that Sesshoumaru wasn't available, let alone interested.

"Yeah, and the guy who sent you over knows that."

"That jerk!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry. He said that he was shy, that I should be aggressive. I would never try to steal someone's man." The woman apologized profusely, repeating herself several times over because of the alcohol in her system. It was obvious she was embarrassed by her own behavior and Kagome nodded, feeling sorry for the girl who was just another victim of Inuyasha's plotting. Finally the girl walked away and the miko turned her focus to Sesshoumaru.

"I can't believe your brother is back trying to break us up! Didn't he learn his lesson?"

"Apparently not."


	38. Chapter 38

**Each prompt in this chapter is labeled with the challenge it is from.**

**Prompt: ****Fulgurant – (adj) Flashing like lightning; brilliant, dazzlingly bright. (Stella's Word Prompt Game)**

Sesshoumaru was absolutely livid and he was determined to locate his brother, wherever he might be. Inuyasha would pay for trying to ruin his relationship with Kagome. Nothing was more important to him. Just the thought of losing her made his stomach twist into knots. Purposely trying to break them up was vicious and hateful, just like the hanyou, but he was still surprised. He hadn't expected his brother to return after the beating he received the night before. He'd expected the fool to run home to their father where it was safe.

The taiyoukai searched the crowd, but the constant flashing of the colored lights made focusing on any one person difficult. He leaned down close to Kagome, speaking softly into her ear. "He may not realize that we know he is here. Let's go outside where it is less crowded." The miko nodded, a wicked smirk on her face. She took his hand and led him through the throng of dancers towards the kitchen. They made their way past more partiers playing drinking games and making out on every available surface of the room.

Neither of them dared to look behind them to see if Inuyasha was following as they exited the back door, heading out onto the patio that was lit only by blinking Christmas lights. Kagome found an unoccupied corner and leaned against the wooden railing surrounding the patio. She pulled Sesshoumaru close, dragging his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, hoping to assure Inuyasha that they had no idea of his presence. The taiyoukai's hands found her waist and lifted her to sit on the railing, taking his place between her thighs, pressing close. He almost forgot all about his brother as he covered her throat and shoulder with kisses, making the miko moan softly.

Inuyasha had, in fact, followed the couple outside, not realizing just how exposed he was in the less occupied area. They didn't appear to be paying attention to anything other than each other, which lulled him into a false sense of security. Just because his first attempt to ruin their relationship had failed didn't mean he was giving up. No, he was devoted to his plan and he wasn't ready to accept defeat. He was just waiting for another opportunity to present itself.

Sesshoumaru continued pressing kisses to her throat as Kagome tilted her head to the side, allowing her to see over his shoulder. Her eyes flicked over the area rapidly in search of the hanyou she desired to kill and she spotted him standing near the back door. She buried her hands in the taiyoukai's hair and her lips brushed his ear as she whispered to him.

"He's out here, by the door. He looks like hell, too. What are you going to do?"

The taiyoukai was silent for a long moment. What was he going to do? What did he have to do to get through to his brother? He couldn't understand why Inuyasha wanted to break them up. He finally had something good in his life and his brother wanted nothing but to take it away from him. Did he not want their father to be proud of him? Was he afraid of competition, that the old dog wouldn't like him as much if he had another son he could acknowledge in public without being humiliated?

Was Inuyasha jealous of what he had? Kagome was a prize, that he knew, and the hanyou had made it obvious that he was interested in her as well. Did he honestly think that if they broke up, that the miko would run into his arms? He was disgusting, rude and vulgar, and Kagome would never be interested in him, whether she was available or not. Inuyasha would never win her over.

Did he want to just beat him up again? Would that teach the fool anything at all? He had no idea and the taiyoukai sighed. "I do not know. What do you think I should do? I do not think that hitting him will get through to him, even though he more than deserves it."

**Prompt: ****Streak – (vb) To make long lines of a different color on or in something. To go or move very quickly. To run through a public place naked in order to get attention. (Stella's Word Prompt Game)**

Kagome sighed. She had no idea either. "Let's just confront him and see how it goes," she suggested. "That is, if he doesn't run away scared when he realizes that you know he's here."

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's waist and placed her gently on her feet. He pressed his lips to her forehead and warned her that he was going after the hanyou. Then he disappeared from her sight, streaking across the patio faster than she could see, stopping directly in front of a very startled and cornered Inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes widened in shock and Kagome laughed at his expression as she made her way to their side.

"Why would you attempt to damage my relationship?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Because you don't fucking deserve it!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily. His entire body was tense, his muscles like tightly coiled springs ready to snap. He refused to be caught unprepared for a fight. Not this time. Sesshoumaru was not getting the jump on him again. "You don't deserve her! You don't deserve anyone!"

"Oh, and you do?" Kagome asked in a snarky tone. "He's a wonderful man and you're nothing but a juvenile with a smart mouth and a filthy mind."

"Fuck you, bitch," the hanyou spat. He was surprised when Sesshoumaru suddenly had his hand around his throat, squeezing firmly. The taiyoukai had moved faster than he could see, again! It wasn't right and he snarled in frustration, the sound cutting off as Sesshoumaru's grip tightened.

"With respect or not at all," the taiyoukai reminded him. "You should go home before I knock out the rest of your teeth."

"You couldn't do it if you tried. In a fair fight, I'd take you down in an instant!"

"A fair fight?" Kagome repeated. "And what do you call last night?"

"A fucking sucker punch," the hanyou exclaimed angrily. "Right now, right here, I could kick your ass into next week."

Sesshoumaru raised one brow at his brother. "You truly believe so?"

"I know so, you fucking loser!"

The miko smirked. "So why don't we find out for sure? There's enough room back here in the yard."

The taiyoukai turned his focus to Kagome, never releasing his brother's throat. "You wish for me to fight again?"

"I wish for him to shut the hell up. If it takes you beating him up again, I think it's worth it."

"Why not? You afraid?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly. He was certain he could take his brother. Not only did he have all the fighting experience, but he was stone sober and he'd watched Sesshoumaru do shot after shot. The taiyoukai was intoxicated, so surely that would slow him down.

"Not of you. Not any longer," Sesshoumaru said confidently.

"Then let's do this."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement and loosened his grip on the hanyou's throat. "We will not begin until we are in the yard, so as to not cause damage," he told his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

A crowd had gathered during their altercation and the people watched eagerly as both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha headed off the patio and into the yard. Kagome forced her way to the front lines, eager to see the hanyou beaten once again. She wasn't concerned in the least, even knowing that the taiyoukai was tipsy. He was twice as fast and twice as strong as the half demon. There was no way Inuyasha was winning this fight.

"Do not forget, little brother, that there is no security guard to keep me from injuring you severely."

The hanyou huffed. "You got lucky last time. It's not going to happen again."

**Prompt: Birl: to spin or cause to rotate (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Both brothers glanced at the gathered crowd as several people yelled for them to stop talking and start fighting. Noticing that the taiyoukai was distracted, Inuyasha closed the distance between them at top speed, ready to slice his brother's chest with his claws. The hanyou was surprised when Sesshoumaru caught his wrist before his claws could reach him. He twisted Inuyasha's arm behind his back and people cheered. The hanyou managed to wriggle himself loose, but not before Sesshoumaru landed a punch to the back of his skull, which sent his head spinning.

Sango pushed her way through the gathered spectators to Kagome's side, a concerned expression on her face. "I thought you said Sesshoumaru was gentle. It sure doesn't look like it."

The miko rolled her eyes at her friend's concern. She knew Sango meant well, but she didn't want to hear it. "Inuyasha showed up again trying to trick us into breaking up. He more than asked for this."

"I still don't like the thought of you being with such a violent man."

"He's only violent when the situation calls for it. You don't know him like I do, Sango. There's nothing to worry about."

Sango fell silent, watching the battle between brothers along with everyone else. The hanyou kept charging the taiyoukai, attempting to get a hit in on him, but every time Sesshoumaru was able to block it. The crowd cheered them on, calling for bloodshed, laughing as the hanyou was knocked down again and again. The longer it went on, the angrier Inuyasha became and his swings grew wilder, making it even easier for Sesshoumaru to toss him away.

**Prompt: Galumph: to move in a clumsy manner or with a heavy tread. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Eventually, the taiyoukai grew tired of simply blocking his brother's hits. He glanced in Kagome's direction, checking to make sure she was still there, before swinging. His fist connected with Inuyasha's already bruised cheek and the hanyou fell backwards, landing hard on the ground.

The crowd cheered as the hanyou climbed slowly to his feet, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha stumbled around for a moment, trying to regain his bearings, before charging at his brother once again. He was like a bull barreling blindly at the toreador, not considering for a moment that he might be injured, running only on anger and hatred. He still hadn't realized that Sesshoumaru, even with no experience whatsoever, was better at this than him. He couldn't accept that. He'd been fighting all his life, throwing punches and slicing with his claws. He had to know more about it than his weakling brother.

The next time Inuyasha came rushing at him, Sesshoumaru caught him, twisting his arm behind his back before kicking him in the ass, knocking him off his feet and face down in the dirt. The hanyou pushed himself up on his arms, spitting dirt and grass out of his mouth, snarling in frustration.

"Just end this already," Kagome called out and Sesshoumaru nodded. He'd played with his brother for long enough. She was tired of watching and ready to head back to the dorms with her boyfriend, as far away from the crude hanyou as possible, and the taiyoukai felt the same way.

"You can surrender now and save yourself the pain," Sesshoumaru said, giving his brother the option to back down, though he knew the hanyou was too stubborn to take it.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha spat back. Realizing that running headlong at his brother wasn't working, the hanyou decided to try another approach, faking to the left before attacking from the right. He cursed as Sesshoumaru blocked the hit once again. His brother was just too fast. There was no way he could win this fight. Still, he refused to accept defeat.

Flashes of memories flitted through the taiyoukai's mind, remembering time after time that Inuyasha had attacked and injured him. One move stood out, as it had happened again and again, and when the hanyou approached, Sesshoumaru caught hold of him and punched him hard in the stomach. When he hunched forward in pain, the taiyoukai brought up his knee, hitting his brother in the face. Inuyasha collapsed to the side with a groan of pain and the crowd cheered.

Sesshoumaru rolled the hanyou onto his back, kneeling over his abdomen, and he punched his brother in the face. Inuyasha's hands flailed, trying to block the hits, desperate to cause the taiyoukai at least some pain. The hanyou's claws cut deeply into Sesshoumaru's upper arm on his left side and he swung harder in retaliation, sending Inuyasha's head spinning. The hanyou saw stars as his brother hit him again and again, the taiyoukai losing control of his anger and his beast in the process.

Kagome rushed to his side, grabbing at her boyfriend's right arm. "Stop now, Sesshoumaru. He's done." She had to yell it several times, but finally it got through and the taiyoukai's fist stopped flying. Inuyasha groaned in pain as his brother climbed to his feet, not sparing a second glance at the hanyou. His focus was entirely on the miko.

His eyes were glowing red, his markings jagged, and it was obvious to her that his beast was in full control. He ignored the injury to his arm, catching Kagome's waist. He pulled her body close and leaned down, pressing his lips forcefully to hers. The miko melted into his hold, allowing the beast the dominance he desired while a few party-goers helped Inuyasha off the ground.

Sango approached, determined to rescue her good friend from a vicious animal. She pulled at the miko's arm, only to let it go quickly as Sesshoumaru snarled at her. "Kagome!" she yelled. "Get away from him!"

The miko rolled her eyes in annoyance, turning to focus on her friend while the taiyoukai pressed hot kisses to her throat and shoulder. "I'm fine, Sango," Kagome tried to assure her friend.

"No, you're not. He can't even control himself!"

Growing irritated with the girl trying to take his woman away from him, Sesshoumaru's hands tightened on Kagome's sides. He lifted her feet from the ground, smirking wickedly as her legs wrapped around his waist for balance. Sango called out to her friend, but the miko merely waved her off as the taiyoukai walked away, heading towards the front of the house.

"Let's go back to my room," Kagome suggested and Sesshoumaru nodded. Slowly, as he walked with her in his arms, the taiyoukai's anger cooled and his beast receded. Seeing golden eyes once again, the miko smiled, happy to have her boyfriend back.

"If you had not stopped me, I might have killed him," he murmured, holding her body tightly to his. "Perhaps your friend is right. You are not safe with me if I cannot control myself."

Kagome shook her head. "I've never felt safer than when I'm in your arms."


	39. Chapter 39

**Each prompt is labeled with the challenge it goes to.**

**Prompt: Velleity - a wish or inclination which is not strong enough to lead one to take action. (Avadrea's Oddities)**

Once they were in Kagome's dorm room, the miko was finally placed on her feet and she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru's injured arm. It was still bleeding, so much so that it had soaked the entire side of her dress, along with his shirt. She hurriedly grabbed one of her towels, only for Sesshoumaru to tell her to use his instead. After all, he would be replacing them soon enough.

The miko wrapped the towel tightly around his arm, staunching the bleeding, and then looked him over for any additional injuries. Finding none, Kagome released a sigh of relief. "That arm must hurt."

"Very little. I have become accustomed to pain." He wanted to tell her not to fuss over him, but the concern in her eyes held him back. Yes, he would heal soon enough and the pain wasn't really that bad. It stung more than anything and he had been completely serious when he said that he'd grown accustomed to pain.

The miko smiled sadly at her boyfriend as she ran her fingertips lovingly over the stripes on his cheek. She was disturbed to hear that he'd been injured so much that he'd grown used to it. It made her wish she'd allowed him to hit Inuyasha a few more times before stopping him.

"You are truly not concerned about my lack of control? If my beast were to take over, I could injure you." He sounded so depressed, as if he thought he was talking his way right out of their relationship, and Kagome set out to reassure him.

"No, you couldn't. I know that you would never hurt me and I know your beast wouldn't either. I trust you both. You could let him take control right now and I wouldn't be afraid. He's not a threat to me. He likes me."

"That is an understatement," Sesshoumaru told her. "He absolutely adores you." In his mind, the beast was demanding he do as Kagome had said and allow him to take over. He'd only spent a small amount of time with the woman that would eventually be their mate if all went well. He wanted more than just a few heated kisses and one very arousing taste. He wanted to be with her, to hold her for an extended period of time. He wanted to touch her, to drown himself in her scent and revel in her sweet voice directly instead of through Sesshoumaru's more civilized half.

The taiyoukai shook his head. "Not now," he accidently said aloud.

"He wants out now, doesn't he?"

"You basically invited him, but now is not the time." In an attempt to distract his beast from its desire to be the dominant half at the moment, he looked over the miko, admiring her beauty. It didn't really help convince his beast that now wasn't the time, but it did draw his attention to something else. "I ruined your dress," he said, taking in the darker red staining the lighter shade of crimson.

"Nah, it should wash out," she assured him. "We'll just have to do our laundry tomorrow so the blood doesn't have too much time to set. We're both going to need a shower, though, once the bleeding has stopped." A smirk pulled at her lips as a thought struck her. "Feeling adventurous?"

Sesshoumaru studied her face warily. The last time he'd heard the word adventurous pass her lips, it had been regarding sex in the laundry room. As much as it made him nervous, it also excited him and he knew it was more likely than not that he would do whatever it was she had in mind. He couldn't bring himself to say no to her, choosing instead to force himself through whatever she desired of him.

"It's the middle of the night. No one's around. We could take a shower together." A light blush showed on her cheeks, but her tone was calm and a little flirtatious.

The taiyoukai thought about it for a moment. Could he do such a thing? Could he risk their being caught naked together in the showers by another student? It certainly sounded intriguing. What would it be like to hold her nude, wet body against his own, soap making them slide easily against one another? His beast was encouraging him to go for it, that it was worth the risk, and after a few moments of consideration, Sesshoumaru agreed. The idea of sharing a shower with Kagome was too enticing to turn down, even though in just a few days they would be able to do so without the risk of being caught, once he'd moved into his apartment. She didn't know that and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"You are not concerned with the possibility of being caught?"

"Why should I be? So what if someone walks in on us? What's the worst that can happen? Someone realizes what we were doing and probably assumes we're having sex. So what? I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. We're not hiding our relationship. Besides, I'm worried about your arm. You couldn't wrap it up yourself if the water makes it start bleeding heavily again."

"I will heal soon enough," he told her. "But your idea intrigues me. You will not be embarrassed if caught?"

"Of course I would be, but so what? It's worth the risk to be with you. The worst part would be someone seeing me in just a towel."

"I might have to blind them for seeing you in such a vulnerable condition," he purred.

"Aww, how sweet, but it wouldn't be their fault. No blinding people."

"See? The violence has seeped into my being. You cannot trust me. Now that I have fought, the desire to hurt people is there when it never was before."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How about we make a deal? You don't hurt someone unless I tell you it's appropriate. Think your other half would listen to me?"

"You did manage to stop him from beating Inuyasha to death," he told her. "It is a deal. However, no matter what we agree, your friend is never going to like me."

"Sango? She'll get over it, and if she doesn't, oh well. She's not in charge of who I date. I am." She unwrapped the towel around his arm slowly, checking his injuries. She found that the bleeding had stopped and she shot him a smirk. "So, shower?"

**Prompt: Curlglaff - The shock felt in bathing when one first plunges into the cold water. (Avadrea's Oddities)**

"As if I could say no to you, all naked and wet," he replied with a smirk of his own.

The couple quickly gathered what they would need for their shower, not bothering with shampoo as neither needed to wash their hair. The point was to clean the blood from their bodies, though Kagome intended for more than that to occur. How could she not, with a man like him? She wanted him naked all the time for her visual stimulation and she craved the feeling of his hands on her body. It had never been like this before. Hojo hadn't drawn her in as Sesshoumaru did, and her first time, that guy had been wrong from the start. This was different, this attraction. It was powerful and constant. It never faded or waivered. Sure, they hadn't been together long, but the fact that her eye didn't wander was a big deal to her. No other man caught her attention so strongly and she doubted anyone ever would.

They headed out into the hall, Kagome's keys in her hand, and made their way towards the men's showers. The miko had suggested they use the men's facilities instead of the women's, thinking that they might be more abandoned at this time of night. Sesshoumaru entered first, checking each shower stall to ensure that they were alone, before signaling for her to join him. They hung their towels on the hook outside of the shower they chose, settling on the handicapped stall so they would have a little extra space.

Sesshoumaru watched eagerly as Kagome pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the bench beside the shower curtain. She quickly removed her bra and panties, tossing them aside as well. He could see his blood on her skin, where it had begun to dry, and he felt guilty for contaminating her beautiful body. He undressed, noticing how her eyes hungrily took in his form, and he grinned as he scooped her off her feet and carried her into the stall. It was still a fairly small area and she pressed her back to the wall as he turned on the water. He fought down the desire to shiver from the shock of the cold water as he waited for it to heat up, cursing his decision to enter before turning it on.

Kagome giggled as goose bumps rose up on his arms and legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her breasts into his back, hoping to keep him warm until the water finally reached a comfortable temperature. Eventually the water was hot and Sesshoumaru stepped under it, taking the miko with him. She moaned in pleasure as the small space filled with steam and the taiyoukai ran his hands up and down her sides, enjoying how they slid easily over her wet flesh. He caught one of her hands and gently pulled her around to stand in front of him. Neither of them noticed that the water running off their bodies was tinted red with blood as it washed down the drain as each was far too focused on the other.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers, pouring in passion and heat. Slowly, she was backed closer and closer to the tile wall until her back was pressed to it, his body against hers. He adored the way her breasts felt crushed between their bodies, how his cock felt as she shifted against him, the silky skin of her lower abdomen sliding against his hard, aching flesh. He loved how she allowed him to be dominant, his larger, stronger body crowding hers, effectively trapping her there. She trusted him, so it didn't bother her in the least, and he valued that trust more than anything else. She felt safe there in his arms.

Wanting, needing more, the taiyoukai's hands found the curve of her waist and he lifted her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his cock now between her legs, pressing up against her folds. The pressure of his hips was all that was holding her to the wall as his hands found and massaged her breasts. One hand moved to support her ass so he could lean down to take a nipple between his lips and her back arched as she moaned.

Kagome was thrilled by Sesshoumaru's enthusiasm. She hadn't needed to encourage him at all and he didn't seem nervous in the least. He wasn't thinking about what might happen if someone were to catch them. He was fully focused on her, which made her feel incredibly sexy. She was able to distract him so easily from his fears, so much so that he didn't even notice the sound of the door swinging open hard to hit the wall behind it.

The miko tensed at the sound and after a moment, Sesshoumaru noticed that she'd stopped responding to his attentions. He focused on her face, seeing concern there, along with a brilliant blush, and finally he heard the footsteps echoing in the large, tiled room. They both listened closely as the person put down their bathing supplies and turned on the water a few stalls down. Once there was more noise to hide their voices, Kagome spoke softly.

"Once they get in the shower stall, I'm going to haul ass to the door and back to my room," she said.

The taiyoukai smirked. "I told you we would be caught."

"We haven't been caught yet," she replied with a smirk of her own. "As far as he knows, there's just one person in here. My feet weren't even on the ground when he passed by."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Your face could not be redder."

"You should see yourself," she teased. The sound of a shower curtain closing had Kagome sighing in relief. Regretfully, the taiyoukai pulled back, holding her waist until her feet were firmly on the floor. He turned off the water as she stuck her arm out to collect her towel, wrapping it quickly around her body. Sesshoumaru did the same, wrapping the towel around his waist, ignoring the dripping of his hair. He peeked out and confirmed that no one was around to see before nodding, watching as the miko hurried out of the shower room. At least her room wasn't too far down the hall so her chances of being seen in only her towel were slim.

The taiyoukai moved more slowly now that he was alone, collecting their discarded clothing, the clothes they had intended to put on when they were finished, and the soap they had completely ignored, before making his way to her room. He wondered if the male currently showering had noticed the feminine clothing sitting in plain sight, but brushed it off as unimportant. He wanted to make it back to Kagome's room before she got dressed. He was hoping for another night holding her naked body in his arms. He opened the unlocked door, chuckling at her victorious expression.

"And no one was the wiser," she said with a satisfied grin. "We'll have to do that again."


	40. Chapter 40

**Each prompt is labeled with which challenge it goes to. **

**Prompt: Kaffeeklatsch: an informal social gathering for coffee and conversation. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru was the first to wake the next morning, his eyes popping open at first light. He would get a call confirming that the apartment was his sometime today and he didn't want to miss it. His phone was plugged in and sitting on Kagome's nightstand beside her own. Knowing he would hear it ring and that they probably wouldn't call so early, he closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of holding the miko in his arms, skin to skin. The night before, she'd found his desire for her to stay naked amusing, but she'd humored him anyway, mostly because she enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against him as much as he did.

The taiyoukai drifted in and out of sleep for several hours until Kagome stirred in his arms. She let out a little moan as she slowly awoke and he pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Good morning," he murmured in her ear.

"Mmm," the miko hummed, shifting in his arms to stretch. He loved the sounds she made when she did so. It sounded almost like she was having an orgasm and it never failed to arouse him. Feeling his erection pressing against her back, Kagome laughed. "That thing is always poking me."

"And yet it never has," he replied smartly.

"Not yet, but I'm betting it will soon enough." Kagome wished she could see his face, because she was sure his expression in reaction to her words had to be classic.

"Soon?" he repeated. How soon was she thinking? He was aching to press his cock into her tight, hot body, but he didn't want them rushing into anything. If they moved too quickly, it could jeopardize their relationship and sex simply wasn't worth risking losing her. Of course, he was making arrangements for them to be able to live together and they'd been dating for less than a week. Who was he to judge what was too soon and what wasn't?

"Did you think I would make you lie in bed with me naked night after night and never give you any?" she asked in amusement.

"I do not expect it simply because you allow me the privilege of holding you while we sleep," he told her.

"And I expected that you wouldn't just expect it. That doesn't mean you don't deserve it. Besides," she said with a smile. "It's been a long time and I've never had a guy so impressively endowed before. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious."

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to smile. She wanted him, maybe even as much as he wanted her. How had he gotten so lucky? He had no idea, but he would never take her for granted. He would be thankful for every moment they spent together. He would savor each and every one, because the end could come at any point. He didn't expect her to want to stay with him forever, even though he definitely desired it. He still did not believe he was truly worthy of her and he expected that some day she would realize it. She might not be his forever, but he would cherish their time together until the end of time.

"So," Kagome started, rolling over in his arms. "I was thinking maybe we could go to the cafe for coffee and muffins before we do our laundry."

"That sounds acceptable," he replied, rubbing his nose along her cheek affectionately. "Do you have any studies to attend to?"

"Nope," the miko replied with a smile. "I finished up all my work waiting for you to get back yesterday. What about you?"

"Nothing pressing."

**Prompt: Tenebrous: dark and/or gloomy. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

The couple dressed in a comfortable silence, each finding it difficult to keep their eyes off of the other, before heading out. When they exited the front door of the dorms, Kagome looked up at the sky, frowning at what she saw.

"The weather looks like it's going to be nasty today. Hopefully it doesn't rain before we make it back to the dorms."

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, analyzing the scents on the air. "Rain is coming, but it will be a while before it starts."

"That's got to come in handy, being able to predict the weather by scent."

"It is something I do not even think of anymore. It just happens."

Kagome smiled. "Of course it does. You've been doing it your whole life. It's probably just as commonplace as breathing. It's still early, but it feels like fall is coming, and fast. You might need that hoodie of yours sooner than you'd think. Days like this, I like to curl up with a good book and hide from the world. What do you do when the weather is bad?"

"The weather does not usually affect me because I was always studying. Now that you have dragged me out of my room and into the world, I do not know."

"Well, you can always curl up with me," she said with a grin. "But when it gets really cold, you're going to be the one getting us coffee and treats in the morning. I hate the cold first thing in the morning."

"Am I not already the one collecting coffee and treats?"

Kagome laughed. "And I really appreciate it. No, I meant we wouldn't be doing this together in the morning, walking to the cafe together. The cold makes me want to stay under the covers until noon and the cold doesn't bother you, right?"

"The cold does not really affect me, no."

"Lucky demon."

**Prompt: Kismet: fate or destiny. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Being a demon comes with a number of inconveniences of our own," he told her.

"Oh, right. Name one."

"Now that he has awoken, my beast is constantly speaking in my mind, making demands of me. It is quickly growing irritating."

"What does he want? What kind of demands?"

Sesshoumaru stumbled over his own tongue for a moment. He couldn't tell her what his beast was demanding, because everything had to do with her! His primitive half was always encouraging him to touch her if he wasn't already, wanting him to get closer, to protect his claim. The beast wanted her to be wearing a courting mark, but only because he'd been told already that he could not simply make her his mate. He demanded that he punish other males for looking at her, and he always wanted to be dominant. That one, he decided, was safe enough to tell her.

"He believes that I should always be dominant. He wishes for me to do the kissing instead of being kissed. He complains when you are on top of me, wanting me to take the dominant position."

"But you don't do that."

"Because I refuse to follow his demands. I love the way you look sitting over me. I love the weight of your body. I love the way you look down at me with such heat. I enjoy it when you kiss me forcefully. You are still teaching me. I still have things to learn, and that cannot happen if I am trying to control everything."

"So you don't like being dominant?"

"No, I quite enjoy it," he explained. "I just don't think it has to be that way all the time. I love how small your body is compared to mine. I love when I kiss you and you melt against me, when you allow me control so easily. I love picking you up and carrying you and I adore the way your body feels beneath mine or caged within my arms."

Kagome smiled brightly, stopping their progress with their entwined hands so that she could kiss him. In just a few moments of conversation, he'd given her a great deal of insight on his feelings. She loved just how many times he'd used the word love. There were so many things he loved about their relationship, about her, it was a wonder he hadn't confessed his love for her already. She had a feeling he felt it. It was there in his eyes, this deep and all-encompassing look of adoration, of devotion.

In truth, she felt it as well, even though she knew that it should be too soon for that level of emotions. He was different and their relationship broke all the rules. They didn't need to be together for months for her to know she wanted to be with him forever and he'd made it clear that he would be with her until the end of time if she allowed it. They didn't need all that time to recognize that they loved each other, even if it took that long for them to confess it aloud.

Maybe it was something as simple as fate. Maybe she was meant to find him that day in the library, when she'd taken a different path than usual. If she'd turned left instead of right, she might never have met him, but something inside of her had led her to the right, had led her to him. She wasn't sure if she believed in destiny, if she could simply accept that as the reason they were together, but it was definitely there in the back of her mind, a possibility for why everything between them was always so right.

**Prompt: How Pathetic Are We? (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Her smile never wavered as they began walking once again and soon they were inside the cafe, looking over the baked goods through the glass. "I've been thinking about a blueberry muffin since I woke up. Here they have this crumble topping that is so good."

Sesshoumaru nodded, selecting a banana nut muffin for himself. When the cashier was ready for them, he gave their order, including Kagome's girly drink. One of these days he was going to have to find out what the barista was making for her because someday he might not be there to make her drink from memory. When he pulled out his wallet, the miko frowned and tried to hand him money. The taiyoukai shot her a look and she surrendered with a sigh, her shoulders sagging with frustration.

They didn't even need words for an argument they'd only had a handful of times. They each knew what the other would say. It made their relationship seem longer than it truly was, as if they were an old married couple set in their ways, repeating the same issues over and over again, knowing that they would reach the same outcome. It was as sweet as it was sad and the miko rolled her eyes, annoyed with his desire to always foot the bill.

Sesshoumaru was pleased when Kagome gave in without an argument. His instincts demanded that he take care of her, that he pay for everything, and he was finding it a tough instinct to fight. It was so much easier when she simply allowed him to pay. At least then his beast had one less thing to complain about.

Once they found a table, the taiyoukai pulled out his phone, checking to make sure he had reception, which had Kagome raising an eyebrow in curiosity. No one ever called him except his father, he'd told her that much, and he wouldn't be eagerly awaiting a call from the old dog. So what was he doing checking his phone? She'd noticed him doing the same thing before they'd left her room and she grew more curious every time he did so. It seemed almost compulsive and eventually Kagome lost the battle to keep from asking him.

"Who's going to call?" she asked, somewhat disturbed by the worry on his face at her question. Apparently it was something she wasn't supposed to know about, but if that was the case, he was doing a terrible job hiding it, probably because he'd never had anyone to hide things from before.

Sesshoumaru stammered nervously while searching for an acceptable answer, one that she might actually believe. It was rough going, with few ideas coming to mind. Eventually he sighed heavily, preparing to tell her the truth and ruin his surprise, but he was saved by his miko.

"If it's a secret, you don't have to tell me," she told him, letting him off the hook. She didn't like the idea that he was hiding something from her, but she knew instinctively that it wasn't something bad. He wasn't waiting for another girl to call. He wasn't sneaking around on her. When would he have even found the time? No, whatever it was, it was important to him that she not know, and so she allowed it. He would tell her eventually. She was sure of it. She just had to wait and hope she was around when the call came. Then she might get some kind of hint, by listening to his half of the conversation, about what was going on.


	41. Chapter 41

**Each prompt is labeled with which challenge it goes to. **

**Prompt: Grind (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Sesshoumaru watched, intrigued, as Kagome sorted her clothing into several washers. He was the most interested by the one that seemed to be nothing but her underwear. He was curious. Why was she washing her underwear alone? Was there some laundry secret that he wasn't privy to?

The miko noticed that Sesshoumaru had stopped moving and was simply watching as she sorted her clothes. "What?" she finally asked.

"You have a washer filled with nothing but your underwear."

Kagome laughed. "And that's why you're staring?"

"Why?"

"So I can wash them on the delicate cycle. It's not as rough on the clothing, so my stuff lasts longer."

"Oh," Sesshoumaru replied with a nod. "Should I be sorting these into different piles?" he inquired, having no idea how to wash the t-shirts and jeans that she'd picked out for him.

The miko smiled and took his basket from his hands. "This can go in here, and these can go in this one," she murmured to herself as she emptied the basket into her washers. "No reason to waste the space." As she went, she realized that he had very little clothing other than the new things he'd just bought. "Where are the suits, the slacks, and the dress shirts?"

"I take them to be dry-cleaned," he replied, wondering what he'd just said that amused her so much as she broke down into giggles. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Kagome replied, fighting to gain control of herself. "It's just, I should have known. With as prim and proper as you are, of course you'd use a drycleaner."

"And the laughter?"

"I'll bet you're one of the only male college students that even know what a drycleaner is, let alone use one. It's cute. So you couldn't have had very much to wash every week then. No underwear, dry-cleaning all your clothes. Couldn't have left much to wash."

"Mostly my towels and my bedding," he agreed with her.

"And you're probably one of the only guys here that actually washes their sheets."

"You are washing yours," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. That kind of stuff matters to us. Guys, not so much."

Sesshoumaru was rather embarrassed by her words. She'd basically said he had more in common with female students than with male and he feared that would cause her to like him less. Almost as if she could see the worry in his eyes, the miko approached and pressed her body close to his, pressing her lips to his chin. Before she could pull away, he leaned down and caught her lips, burying one hand in her hair so that he could control the kiss.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than to prove to her that he was entirely male, despite his laundry habits. Her right leg began to slide up his left and he caught her knee, pulling it higher, forcing her body against his for balance as he dominated her lips. He wasn't satisfied until Kagome moaned softly into the kiss while grinding herself against his thigh with need. He was tempted to drop to his knees right then and there to remind her of just how he could make her feel, but his fear of being caught in such a compromising position kept him from doing so.

He pulled back, staring deeply into hooded eyes, before running his nose along her cheek and releasing her knee from his grip. She stepped away with a somewhat dazed smile, which made the taiyoukai smirk. It took her a minute for her focus to return to the laundry as she remembered the heat of that kiss.

Sesshoumaru sat down on one of the plastic chairs to begin the wait as the miko added laundry soap to each of her washers. His ass had barely touched the seat when his phone began to ring and he jumped up, digging it out of his pocket to check the screen. Recognizing the number as one of the school extensions, he shot her an apologetic and rather guilty look before heading out into the hallway to answer the call.

Kagome sighed heavily but continued her task, turning on washer after washer. She was surprised when he returned after what seemed like only a few moments. He had a grin on his face until his eyes met hers. He could see the upset on her face, knew that she wasn't okay with this, with his keeping something from her.

Sesshoumaru was instantly in front of her, gently caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It won't be long, I promise you. I swear it's not anything bad. It's a surprise, that's all. If it's really bothering you, I'll tell you, but I would much rather show you. Please do not be angry with me."

"How long?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Kagome, it isn't worth trying to surprise you if it's going to upset you instead."

The miko thought it over for a long moment, weighing the pros and the cons of making him tell her now. The last thing she wanted was to give him the impression that she didn't trust him, because she did, implicitly. She wasn't sure why this was bothering her so much. Maybe because he had always been so open with her up until this point. He'd shown her his true self, everything about him, without hesitation so it just felt wrong that he was hiding something now.

"I can wait," the miko told him, fighting to make her tone sound earnest. "I trust you."

**Prompt: Doleful: full of grief, causing grief, or expressing grief. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Ever since he'd taken that phone call, Kagome had seemed cold and detached, which was making Sesshoumaru incredibly nervous. He hadn't considered how it would make her feel, knowing that he was keeping something from her. If he had, he would have figured out some way to hide it better, so she didn't have the slightest idea. He could have set his phone to vibrate and allowed the woman to leave him a message. He didn't really have to talk to her, but now that he had, something was off with his girlfriend. She was obviously not happy with him, even though she insisted that everything was fine.

In her defense, Kagome wasn't trying to be cold. She was just lost in thought, her brain coming up with endless possibilities for what he might be hiding. She was lost in her own head, cursing her mind every time it came up with an idea that involved him leaving or betraying her. She knew that wasn't going to happen, so why did her brain keep coming back around to that? She folded both hers and his laundry while in a kind of daze, hanging up her nicer clothes on autopilot, until she had empty baskets beside her.

Being in the miko's presence was making him insane. She'd chosen for him not to tell her, and he didn't want to, but he was worried. Was he damaging their relationship all because he wanted his apartment to be a surprise? He'd gone through so much effort already that it would be a pity to give in and tell her now. He had to hold it back, even though the look in her eyes was killing him.

"I... will take my clothing upstairs to put away," he told her, thinking that things would be less awkward if he wasn't just sitting in her room staring at her. "Inuyasha left my room a mess, so I may be a while cleaning up." It wasn't a lie. There was trash everywhere and it looked as if the hanyou had rifled through his dresser drawers. Still, he wasn't just going to clean up. He was going to start packing. He could easily load his car full of everything he owned so that it was ready the next morning to move in. It would give them a little time apart while he got done something that needed doing. The last thing he wanted was to leave her presence, but at the moment, it felt necessary.

"Okay," Kagome replied softly. She watched as Sesshoumaru collected his clothing that she had folded, putting it into his own basket. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, the miko released a heavy sigh. Tomorrow morning couldn't come soon enough.

Sesshoumaru opened his door and sighed at what it revealed. He was usually a very neat person and the state of his room made his skin crawl. His brother had obviously made several trips to the snack machine during his stay and he had not deposited a single wrapper in the trash. Instead, they were strewn around everywhere. There were half empty cans of soda sitting on both his bedside table and his desk and the taiyoukai was suddenly very glad he'd taken his computer with him because the chances of it being ruined were high.

He collected all the trash before pulling his suitcase out from under his bed. He left out an outfit for the next day before packing away all the rest of his new clothing. He tossed all of his dirty clothing that needed to be dropped at the drycleaners into a bag in the laundry basket, topping it off with his small collection of non-school related books. He looked through each drawer, gathering the few little things that he had collected during his time in his dorm room.

In less than an hour, all of his worldly possessions were packed and in half an hour more, it had been carried down to the parking lot. Everything fit into the trunk of his car, and Sesshoumaru wondered what that said about him, that he had so few personal items. Was he really that dull? Kagome's room was filled with knickknacks and souvenirs, photographs of family and friends, and other items that were obviously important to her. He didn't collect anything, kept nothing as mementos of special moments in his life, since he'd never really had moments he wanted to remember before the miko. Perhaps now they would begin to collect things together.

**Prompt: Paroemia - A proverb or an adage. (Avadrea's Oddities)**

A short while after Sesshoumaru left, Kagome's phone rang. She wasn't really in the mood to chat, but she answered it anyway. She couldn't help but smile at Miroku's enthusiastic greeting and his first topic of conversation immediately made her feel a little better.

"I hooked up with your friend last night," he bragged.

"Sango? Good for you. Now you've officially made it through more than half of my sorority," she teased.

"A task that will, sadly, never be completed," he said dramatically. "Unless of course Sesshoumaru would give me a night with you, in the interest of finishing what one starts, or something."

Kagome giggled. "No, I don't think he'd be willing to loan me out for the night. He's a little possessive."

"How's his arm?"

"Oh, all healed up. He was fine by morning. What happened to Inuyasha after we left?"

"Some people helped him inside, a few girls took pity on him and cleaned him up a little. Eventually he got in a cab."

"I really hope I never see him again," Kagome said honestly.

"But I expect you will eventually, especially if you become a member of the family," Miroku said with a smirk that the miko could hear in his voice.

Kagome groaned. "Gods, I hadn't thought of that. Family dinners, holidays. Ugh. Sesshoumaru is lucky he's worth it."

"There's going to be a party next door tonight. I didn't know if you'd heard," the monk told her, revealing his real reason for calling. "You wanna come?"

The miko sighed. "I don't know. Things are kind of weird between Sesshoumaru and me right now."

"What? Already? But everything seemed so perfect last night!"

"He's hiding something from me, some kind of surprise. He says he's going to show me tomorrow morning, but I just... I don't like the idea that he's keeping something from me. He said he'd tell me if I really wanted him to, but I don't want him to think I don't trust him. Now that I'm thinking about it, yesterday he said he was going to see an advisor, but it took him over three hours. I don't think that's what he was doing at all. He lied to me."

"Every man has the right to surprise his woman from time to time," Miroku explained. "Small lies in the name of romantic surprises are allowed. He's probably doing something nice for you."

"Yeah, but I'm so used to him being honest and open with me. It's just making me nuts."

"Nothing like liquor and loud music to take the edge off," the monk exclaimed with a smirk as if he was sharing ancient wisdom with her.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll think about it."

"And then you'll decide that, yes, you definitely want to party with your friends. It'll take your mind off of it and help pass the time."

The miko nodded. "Yeah, and that couldn't hurt."


	42. Chapter 42

**Each prompt has been labeled with the challenge it goes with.**

**Prompt: Aquiferous: conveying, containing, or yielding water. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

When Sesshoumaru arrived back at Kagome's room, she let him in without a word, returning to her closet where she was flipping through her options for the night.

"What are you doing?" he asked, concerned that she hadn't even looked at him, let alone greeted him.

"I am going to a party tonight."

"You... are going?"

The miko finally turned around, seeing the nervousness and worry on his face. She smiled at him, running her fingertips over the stripes on his cheek in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "You can come along if you want," she said teasingly before turning her attention back to her closet.

"As if I would turn down an opportunity to be with you," he replied.

"I don't know. Seemed like you were pretty eager to get away from me earlier," she said without turning.

Sesshoumaru sighed, staring at the miko's back. "Kagome, are we all right? I told you, a surprise is not worth damaging our relationship."

"And I told you I trust you. It's just weird, knowing that you're hiding something from me. You did rush out of here pretty quickly once your laundry was folded. And you were gone for an awfully long time. What, did you have to repaint your entire room?"

Her irritation was obvious in her tone and the taiyoukai rolled his tight shoulders, trying to relax. Maybe a party was a good idea. It would get her mind off his secret and a little alcohol would loosen them both up. He would never pass up an opportunity to dance with Kagome. He enjoyed it far too much. "Can I wear this to the party?" he asked, choosing not to respond to her previous statements. It was obvious she wasn't really looking for an answer anyway.

Kagome turned and looked him over appraisingly. "Don't see why not," she said with a nod. "So, what do you think? This one," she started, holding up a dress in front of her. "Or this one?" she finished while holding up another.

She watched as Sesshoumaru thought about it, waiting for an answer, but one didn't seem forthcoming. The miko sighed in frustration and put both dresses back. "What's the weather like out there now?" she asked.

"It is still stormy, windy and cool," he told her, not thinking about the fact that he wasn't supposed to have been outside but in his room cleaning. "The clouds appear heavy with the impending rain."

Kagome raised a brow, wondering just where he'd gone when he told her he was going to be in his room, but she didn't ask. "So, something warm enough that we can walk there, but not too warm or dancing will be uncomfortable, and an umbrella. Hmm."

**Prompt: Valetudinarian: Someone with a weak or sickly constitution; especially one whose chief concern is their health. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

Sesshoumaru watched as she flitted around the room, opening drawers and flipping through her closet. Finally, it appeared as if she'd made her choice, judging by the small pile of clothing sitting on her desk. He was looking forward to watching her change. He still hadn't fully gotten over their time in the laundry room, or the powerful desire to taste her once more, to bring her to repeated climaxes until she begged for mercy.

The taiyoukai checked the clock as she began to undress, removing the blouse and jeans she'd been wearing, revealing her virginal white underwear. He hadn't gotten a good look at them that morning, as he'd been busy dressing as well, but now he couldn't take his eyes off of them. She looked so innocent, though he knew that a naughty girl was hiding inside of her, and the contrast excited him. He wanted nothing more than to tear those articles of clothing from her body. Screw taking them off carefully. He wanted her, wanted to press her to the bed, kneel over her body, and make her cry out in pleasure. He wanted to dominate that sweet, innocent looking girl, to remind himself how she tasted, how she sounded at the peak of pleasure. Surely they had time for a little fun before the party.

Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing directly before her. She looked up into his golden eyes, seeing hints of red swirling in their depths. "Are you okay?" she asked. The miko squealed in shock as he scooped her up and quickly deposited her on the bed. He was on top of her immediately and she was instantly aroused. He'd never been quite so aggressive before and it made her wonder just what he intended.

"How important are these underwear to you?" he asked, not wanting to upset her further. She was already displeased with him and destroying something that she cared about wouldn't help his cause. No, he wanted to make her happy, bring her pleasure, not piss her off further.

"These?" she asked in confusion. "I don't know. Not very, I guess. Why?"

The miko watched, wide-eyed, as Sesshoumaru ran a single claw from the side of her throat, down her chest, to between her breasts. He loved how she didn't look the least bit worried that he might hurt her. Kagome's trust in him was still completely intact, which was a relief. He slipped his finger under the center of her bra and with just a slight turn of his hand, it snapped open. The miko laughed softly, amused by the pleased expression on his face.

"Really?" she inquired with a grin.

"Really," he repeated before bending down and worshipping her breasts with his hands, lips, teeth, and tongue until she was writhing with need beneath him. The scent of her arousal grew by the second as he slowly surrendered control to his beast until they were on equal standing. He kissed his way down her body, slicing open the sides of her underwear without ceremony. He yanked them out from underneath her and tossed them aside, looking up at her with hungry eyes that swirled with red and gold.

Seeing no concern, no fear in her deep blue eyes, Sesshoumaru let go completely, allowing his beast full control. She'd asked for it yesterday and his other half had been begging for it since. He needed the reminder that she still trusted him, both sides of him, because of the awkwardness of the afternoon, and now he had it. She simply laid there waiting for him, whichever half was in control, as if it truly didn't matter to her. Primitive or civilized, she accepted them both.

The taiyoukai made himself comfortable between her thighs, the beast getting his first real taste of her. He relied more on his tongue than his other half, and he used his teeth a bit more, as he did his best to make her cry out. He knew she was trying to hold back, to be silent, but maybe, if he was good enough, he might get a hint of what he was missing. His hands cupped her ass, lifting her slick folds to his mouth, feasting like the beast he was on her sweet juices. It was primal and heated, and Kagome found herself teetering on the edge of orgasm very quickly.

She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru's actions. It felt so desperate, like a man dying of thirst at a desert oasis. There was such passion, above and beyond anything he had showed her so far. At that moment, she knew that she truly loved his beast just as much as she did him. Not only was she safe in his presence, but subject to a great deal of pleasure as well. It wasn't necessarily better than her other times with the taiyoukai, just different, as if a completely different man was between her thighs. There was no hesitation, not a hint of thought, just action and Kagome bit down hard on her forearm as climax after climax washed over her like waves on the beach. They just kept coming and eventually the miko found herself pushing at his head, begging him to stop.

Sesshoumaru's motions slowed, easing his way towards a full stop, allowing her to come down from her orgasmic high. The beast looked up at her, his eyes glowing red. They locked gazes for a long moment before Kagome allowed her head to fall back onto her pillow, utterly exhausted but completely sated. She'd never felt so weak as she did at that second, knowing that there was no way her legs would hold her if she tried to stand up. No, she would need time to recover.

**Prompt: Bellwether: a leader or leading indicator. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

The beast climbed his way up the bed, pressing kisses to her body at seemingly random spots, until he finally found her lips. The kiss was slow, almost lazy, and when he pulled back, Sesshoumaru dropped to his side next to the miko, pulling her body close. He cursed the fact that he was fully clothed, as he wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel her nude body against his own, but he settled in to cuddle with the woman he desired as his mate for as long as his master allowed it.

The taiyoukai slowly began taking back control after allowing his beast a good twenty minutes of holding her close. He didn't know when she would want to leave for the party, and besides, he missed being the one holding her. Fully himself once more, Sesshoumaru began pressing kisses to the crown of her head, where it rested on his chest, soaking in the scent of her hair. Her breathing was slow and soft and he wondered, for a moment, if she was actually asleep. He found out that she wasn't when she spoke to him.

"It feels like you removed all the bones in my body," she said quietly, her tone passive. "That was... I don't even know what that was, but I liked it," she continued with a soft laugh. "Apparently you didn't like my plain white underwear?"

"It is not that I did not like them, but that I liked them too much," he murmured back.

"Slicing them apart is kind of counterproductive if you ever wanted to see them again."

"I know, but the sacrifice was worth it to be able to obey the urge to tear them from your body."

"Is that what that was?" she asked with a grin.

"That, and my beast finally having his way with you."

"He is more than welcome to come out and visit any time," the miko replied flirtatiously.

"Do you like him more than me?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly concerned that he'd been one-upped by his beast.

"Not more," she explained. "Just different. Your beast has all the confidence that you're still working on gaining. He knew exactly what he wanted and just took it. Being so out of control like that, it was sexy."

"I could take you like that," he said defensively.

Kagome giggled and turned her head so that she could see his face. "You do realize that you're being jealous of yourself."

Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that she was right. He shouldn't be upset that she'd enjoyed herself with his beast. He should have been glad to know that she truly held no fear of him, that she fully accepted him and would continue to accept him. His dominance hadn't frightened her, hadn't put her off. She had enjoyed being completely submissive. He should be celebrating finding a woman that desired both sides of him, so that he would never have to pretend to be something he was not. He would never have to hold his beast back when he wished to be with her.

The fact that his beast loved her just as deeply as he did confirmed everything for him. She was it, the one, the only woman he would ever want. She was meant to be his. He just had to make sure she stayed happy, so that she always would be. He never wanted her to realize that she deserved better, and so he would give her the best of him, hoping to eventually be the man she truly deserved. He could be whatever she needed, whatever she desired, anything to be with her.

Inside, his beast shook his head at his more civilized half. It was obvious to him that he already was the man Kagome wanted. She was gorgeous and confident. She could have her pick of men, and she had chosen him. She stayed with him despite his inexperience, enjoying teaching him everything he needed to know along the way. It was obvious to the beast that their miko loved them just as much as they loved her. His civilized half was just too insecure to see it. He could only hope that Kagome would help him with that and she was, little by little, increasing his confidence. Things would turn out just fine for them if he could accept that he was, in fact, deserving. That, however, would be the hardest part.


	43. Chapter 43

**Each prompt in this chapter goes with the Obscure Word Challenge.**

**Prompt: Tergiversation: Desertion of cause, position, party, or faith. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

About an hour later, Sesshoumaru admired the outfit his miko had chosen. She was wearing skin tight black leggings under a somewhat short lilac dress. It was better than the last night's outfit, mostly because her legs were covered, so no other men would be leering at them, or at least not her bare skin. Her legs were quite shapely and he knew they would still garner attention. Though he tried to keep it from bothering him, it still irked him when he noticed other guys looking her over as if she were a piece of meat.

They slowly walked across campus, an umbrella swinging from her arm, heading to the latest party. Sesshoumaru prayed that his brother would not be there again. Inuyasha had to have learned something from the beating he'd received the night before. He wouldn't dare show his face, would he? He'd been completely embarrassed, proven slower and weaker than his older brother, who he'd tormented for years. He lost at what he, himself, had called a fair fight. There was no coming back from that. The hanyou would always be remembered as a loser by all the partygoers that had witnessed the fight.

When they reached their destination, Sesshoumaru was relieved that they only had regular strobe lights over the dance floor, rather than the bright colors of the night before. The blinking, changing color every second, had made his eyes hurt. He watched the crowd for a moment as Kagome paused to speak to someone; intrigued by the way the strobe lights made everyone appear as if they were a series of still photographs being flipped through one by one.

He clung to her hand as she led him around the crowd of dancers and into the kitchen in search of liquor. The couple downed several shots back to back before the miko made them each a mixed drink to sip at for a while. She wasn't ready to dance just yet, and so she guided Sesshoumaru down the stairs into the basement, the centerpiece of which was a full-sized pool table. She leaned against it, watching others play, and Sesshoumaru hung closely behind her, one hand possessively on her hip.

The taiyoukai was surprised when one of the players invited him to join. Usually people didn't even see him there beside her, as if he was invisible. He glanced at Kagome, who nodded. What could it hurt, playing a simple game? He had never tried it before, but that didn't mean much to him. He'd been watching and it was a matter of simple geometry. Convinced that he would do at least passably well, he agreed and the miko quickly went over the rules.

He was handed a pool cue and given first shot. His first attempt was pathetic, if he did say so himself. He barely touched the cue ball with the end of the stick in his hand and he sighed while the others laughed.

"One more shot," Kagome told the male he was playing against, resetting the cue ball before encouraging Sesshoumaru to lean down. She leaned over him, adjusting the way he held the cue, and helping him make the first shot. After that, using his grasp on mathematics, he absolutely decimated the competition. He realized at some point that he was actually having fun as the miko handed him another drink. They spent more than two hours in the basement, playing and drinking. Kagome was often found leaning seductively against the table across from him while he made his shots, splitting his focus, but he still did well.

He was actually comfortable when she went back upstairs for more alcohol and it dawned on him that he was being social, speaking and playing with the same alpha males he would have otherwise been wary of. He felt no fear associating with them. Instead he felt confident and that confidence showed. They seemed to have accepted him as one of their own, which felt like a huge victory to him. Without Kagome, this would never have happened, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

**Prompt: Obliquity: mental perversity. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Shall we dance?" he asked, tired of simply looking at her. He wanted to be touching her and he had more than enough alcohol in his system to be comfortable on the dance floor. The miko nodded and they said their good-byes before heading upstairs, where the music pounded loudly, shaking the house. She led him into the thick of it and Sesshoumaru followed eagerly, more than ready to get his hands on her.

They danced together as if no one else existed. His hands ran over her body so possessively, with such confidence, and her eyes fell closed, trusting that he would keep her close. There was nothing else like it, being out there on the dance floor together, moving to the beat. As she turned to face away from him, she pressed back, finding him more than a little aroused. With a smirk, she ground her ass against his erection, her smirk widening at the sound of his moan.

She wanted to be with him, and every moment made that feeling stronger. She wondered what their first time would be like. Would he be shy and rely on her for instruction or would he take over, wanting to be in control? She truly had no idea what would happen when they finally had sex, but she did know one thing. They were going to need protection. She had no intention of getting pregnant. She had a feeling he would have difficulties buying them himself, so she figured she would help him out.

She knew this frat always had what they called 'party favors', fishbowls full of condoms, every variety, style, and color known to man, free for the taking. She just needed to locate one. She knew this would be amusing. Would he be too embarrassed to reach in and collect what they needed, knowing others would see? Would he be smug about it instead, wanting everyone to know that he was really going to have sex with her? Either way, she was filling her small purse with condoms and it wouldn't hurt if he stuffed his pockets as well.

Kagome scanned the room, checking all the level surfaces for what she was seeking. Sesshoumaru followed her through the crowd, confused as to why she had suddenly stopped dancing mid-song. She seemed like a woman on a mission and so he did nothing to stop her, instead just staying as close as possible so as to not lose her in the mess of dancers.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed as she spotted what she was searching for. She made her way to the large glass fishbowl and stuck her hand inside, grabbing a handful of condoms.

It took Sesshoumaru a moment to realize what she was picking up. He'd never actually seen a condom packet, unless he counted Sex Ed, where they explained and demonstrated how to apply a condom to a banana, and that had been ages ago. He'd certainly never seen one so close up before and his eyes widened as she collected another handful. Did she really intend on having so much sex that they would need so many? Of course, he wouldn't mind or anything, but wow. He was momentarily awed by the prospect of so much sex when not so long ago, he'd had no prospects of losing his virginity, ever.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagome asked with a grin. "Get some!"

"Did you not get enough?" he asked, his cheeks flushing pink at the thought of actually reaching in there and picking up condoms where everyone could see him.

The miko molded her body against his, her palm brushing against his still partially erect cock, and she looked up at him with a heated expression. "Are there ever really enough? I would hate to run out at the wrong time."

She fought back laughter as his hand was instantly in the fishbowl, grabbing a much larger handful than she was capable of. He tried stuffing them all into his pocket at once, but ended up dropping nearly half of them. This time the miko lost her battle with the desire to laugh, giggling at his mortification. When he tried to bend to pick them up, she caught his arm.

"Leave them. No reason to be trampled when you can just pick up more. Maybe a few less in one hand next time."

Kagome watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru successfully stuffed his pockets with condoms. He almost wished that he had a bag with him as well, like she did, so he could collect more. Her sexy voice, the way she'd touched him, well, he wasn't nearly so concerned about how sex would affect their relationship. No, he was a lot more focused on how badly he wanted to fuck her. It was obviously going to happen, unless she planned on making a hell of a lot of balloons, and the prospect excited him more than it worried him.

There were a lot of questions in his mind regarding his abilities to please her, but she'd succeeded in burying them all beneath a great deal of desire. He could only hope that his fears and insecurities would remain buried long enough for him to get some. He wondered when it would happen. Did the collection of condoms mean she intended to take his virginity that night? Eh. Suddenly, new thoughts assailed him, bringing his fantasies to a screeching halt.

He didn't want to have sex with her in her dorm room. Well, he did really, but he didn't at the same time. He wanted to hear her, truly hear her reactions. No muffling her cries with her hand or arm, no biting her lip to keep it in, no holding back. He wanted to hear every sound, every gasp, every breath, when they were finally together, and that meant waiting at least one more night. Once they were in his new apartment, she could be as loud as she wanted and he hoped she was a screamer. He wanted to hear her cry his name, to moan loudly, and yes, he wanted her to scream her pleasure for the neighbors to hear. He wanted to know he had truly pleased her and he wanted everyone else to know as well.

**Prompt: Satiety: fullness to the point of satisfaction or beyond. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Someone's got full pockets," a familiar voice said and Sesshoumaru looked up to find Miroku smirking devilishly at him.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "They're free! Plus I like the idea of a mix of choices: colors, flavors, ribbed, super smooth. With options like that, things will never get boring."

Sesshoumaru looked stricken for a moment, though he tucked it away quickly. Did she honestly think that sex between them would get boring, and so quickly? Did she really need a variety of condoms to keep things fresh? He hadn't even lost his virginity yet, and already she was disappointed in his performance.

Miroku noticed what Kagome hadn't seen and chuckled. "We both know you won't care what kind of condom it is, so long as he's the one wearing it," he said, hoping to indirectly ease Sesshoumaru's fears.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said with a smile, leaning against the taiyoukai. "I really think I'm going to enjoy the learning curve on this one," she added, saying more than she might have if she hadn't been intoxicated. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again," the miko said with a giggle as her hand found Sesshoumaru's ass. He jumped at the contact and she laughed harder before slipping her hand down the back of his jeans. "Did I ever tell you that you have an incredible ass?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Not nearly as wonderful as yours."

"Oh, I know. The desire to bite it is uncontrollable," she giggled, waving as Miroku excused himself from the conversation.

Before he walked away, the monk leaned in close to Sesshoumaru's ear. "I think maybe she's had enough to drink, huh? And hey, congrats on the condoms! Make good use of them!"

Though he was slightly embarrassed by Miroku's forwardness, the taiyoukai nodded. He definitely would do so. He would enjoy using every single one of the condoms they'd collected and when they ran out, he would happily get more. Nothing would keep him from being with Kagome. Nothing.

The monk was right about one other thing as well. He and the miko had consumed enough alcohol, perhaps even too much, and he led her out of the crowd, searching for somewhere to sit down. Finally he located a couch with space for the both of them and he plopped backward, pulling her with him. They would sit for a while before attempting the walk back to the dorms, because he wanted to make sure they actually made it safely, without the involvement or assistance of campus police.

He was surprised when she climbed into his lap, though he shouldn't have been. It was obvious she was feeling flirtatious and when her arms looped around his neck, he smirked, leaning into the kiss. Hell, everyone else was making out in public. They could too, and so they did, without a care in the world.


	44. Chapter 44

**So, this chapter doesn't have any prompts in it. Shocking, I know. Hope you enjoy!**

"You might want to walk a little faster," Kagome said with a smirk from under her umbrella. It had begun to sprinkle as they walked back to the dorms, but Sesshoumaru had chosen not to huddle under the umbrella with her. They each had a bit of a sway in their step, still feeling the effects of the alcohol, and he was afraid that if they were too close together, one of them would accidently make the other fall.

"I am not afraid of getting wet," he replied, assuming that she was talking about how the rain was picking up as they went.

"That's not why," she chimed musically.

"Then why?" he asked, curious about her reasoning.

"Because," she said, leaning closer to continue in a loud, conspiratorial whisper. "When we get back to my room, I'm going to suck your dick."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock and the miko giggled as his steps sped up. He was surprised she would say such a thing in public, even while intoxicated, but she didn't seem the least bit embarrassed and he was thankful no one was around to hear.

"And what did I do to deserve such a treat?" he inquired, unable to stop himself.

"I'm going to do it in a way your beast is going to like a whole lot more than last time," she explained, not really answering his question.

Now he was even more interested and he checked their distance from the dorms. Thankfully they were close because the curiosity was killing him. "How?"

"That, you're going to have to wait to find out."

"You are intoxicated," he said, unsure if allowing her to do as she planned would be taking advantage of her current, less than completely cognizant, state.

"So are you," she shot back. "Don't talk yourself out of a blow job. Trust me; both halves of you are going to enjoy yourself."

When they reached the entrance to the dorm, Kagome closed her umbrella, shaking it out as much as possible before they headed to the stairs. Now, Sesshoumaru walked directly beside the miko, his arm behind her, as he worried that she might stumble. That would certainly ruin their evening, Kagome tumbling down the stairs. Even though he was just as wasted as she was, he was still concerned about her safety.

He watched, amused, as Kagome tried repeatedly to fit the key into her doorknob, giggling all the while. After a good two minutes, she stepped back and inspected her keys, certain that there was something wrong with them, only to realize she was right. She'd been using the wrong key. With the right one, she made it into her room after only two tries and Sesshoumaru followed, closing and locking the door behind them.

When he turned back towards the miko, he fought down the desire to moan. She'd removed her dress in only a few seconds and the sight of her breasts, bound up tightly in lace, made his mouth water. He watched as she sat down on the bed, struggling with her leggings. She rolled onto her back while yanking the stubborn garment down past her knees and Sesshoumaru chuckled at the sight. Apparently leggings were a great deal more difficult to remove than a dress while intoxicated. After a moment, he came to her aid, tugging the things down the rest of her way until her feet were free and she was left in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Stand right here," she directed. "Shirt off. Now here's the deal. I'm going to do this, but only if you can stay standing."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he could do it. The last time she'd done this, it had been the most powerful orgasm of his life. He'd barely held onto his sanity. How the hell was he going to manage to stay on his feet? And of course, she'd told him to stand in the middle of the room, where there was nothing for him to hold on to. Still, he nodded his agreement. It was worth a shot.

He allowed her to open the front of his jeans, tugging them down to reveal that he had once again returned to the habit of not wearing underwear. He was hard and ready for her, but when she dropped to her knees before him, he hesitated. She looked amazing down there, looking up at him with her big blue eyes, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She looked as if she was on her knees worshipping him, like he was better than her somehow, and he didn't like the way it made him feel. She was too good to be on her knees servicing him like some kind of whore.

Meanwhile, his beast was howling in his mind, threatening life and limb if he was to stop her. She couldn't have chosen a more submissive position and he loved it. The way she looked up at him as she knelt, her breasts and her ass both put out on display, he nearly finished before she even got started. Despite his beast's threats, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he could do this.

"Kagome," he started, ready to stop her.

"Shut up and stay still," she demanded. Suddenly she didn't seem quite so submissive as she gave him orders and all was right with the world. She wasn't giving up herself, her sometimes aggressive and dominating personality, for him. She was doing this because she wanted to, giving him something she knew he would enjoy, so who was he to stop her?

He groaned loudly as she ran her tongue along the bottom of his cock teasingly and she pulled back to hush him. Even drunk, she knew that she didn't want to draw attention to what was happening in her room. Hearing his pleasure wasn't worth losing the ability to sleep with him every night.

He swallowed hard as she took his length into her mouth, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. That connection only seemed to increase his enjoyment of the act, as if he could see into her very soul. The sight of her, one hand wrapped around his cock while the rest slid in and out of her mouth, was one he would never forget. Eventually, she changed positions, breaking the eye contact to take more of him in, daring to go further, pressing her limits. She allowed the head to touch the back of her throat before swallowing, and his knees nearly gave out.

Kagome moved faster, encouraged by the muffled sounds of his pleasure as he held his lips closed as tightly as possible, only opening to gasp as she circled the tip with her tongue. He hadn't been sure what to do with his hands, and so he'd held them behind his back. Her loose hair shifted as she moved, falling in her face and blocking his sight, and even though he knew doing so would risk her stopping, he couldn't help but reach down and swipe the hair out of the way. The miko froze, looking up at him, and he could almost hear her scolding him in his mind. He raised his hands in surrender and sighed in relief as she continued, returning his hands to behind his back, where they were safely restrained as he clutched his own wrists tightly.

The miko ran her right hand up his muscled calf to his thigh, where she held him firmly, her other hand moving over the part of his cock she couldn't fit in her mouth. She could feel his muscles twitching as she continued and the desire to smirk wickedly was almost overwhelming. She clung tightly to his leg as she sucked harder, feeling the muscles tense under her fingertips. Using the movements of his leg as a gauge, she found what seemed to affect him the most and milked it for all it was worth. The look of strain on his face was worth the sore jaw she was developing.

She knew that his end was close and so she gave it her all, relaxing her throat and taking him in deeper before pulling back to suck firmly at the sensitive tip. Her eyes locked with his again, eager to see him climax, and he could see the pleased expression in her eyes. She was enjoying herself, enjoying torturing him in such an erotic way, and as his climax washed over him, he locked his knees, tensing every muscle in his legs in an attempt to keep from hitting the floor.

She continued to suck, that smirk in her eyes growing as she swallowed all he had to give her, drawing out his orgasm until it was almost painful in its pleasure. When she released his softening cock and leaned back on her heels, Sesshoumaru collapsed to his knees, panting for breath. He quickly caught the back of her neck, drawing her closer and kissing her as if only she could give him the air he needed.

When they broke apart, Kagome smiled. "So, was it worth the effort?"

"Definitely," he agreed. "So worth it."

"And your beast enjoyed it?"

"The only way he might have enjoyed it more was if he was in control, though I do not know if he could have kept from touching you."

"Maybe someday," she replied. The miko climbed to her feet and watched as Sesshoumaru attempted to do the same. He had a much more difficult time of it and she couldn't help but giggle. She'd actually made him weak, just as he'd done to her earlier, and now they were even. She watched him struggle for a few moments, a satisfied expression on her face, but then she held out her hands to help him up. Finally on his feet, he quickly made his way to the bed to sit down.

"My legs feel like rubber," he told her. "I thought for sure I was going to collapse."

"That was my goal," she replied with a grin.

"But if I had fallen, I might have caused you injury."

"I knew you wouldn't fall. I knew you'd be able to stay on your feet, but trying to make your legs give out was fun."

"You truly are a naughty girl," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "Sharing a shower together, wanting to have sex on a washing machine, stockpiling condoms and now this..."

"Naughty, huh?" she shot back while running her hands from his shoulders down his bare chest teasingly. "And you love it." She climbed onto the bed to kneel behind him, looping her arms around his neck, her breasts pressed against his back and her fingertips caressing his chest absently. She swept his hair out of the way and leaned in to press kisses to his throat the way he so often did to her. He tilted his head to the side, allowing her more access while his beast complained that he was once again being submissive. She dragged her teeth over his shoulder and he groaned. It felt far better than he would have expected.

Her hand moved lower, fingertips fluttering over his flaccid cock, making it almost immediately respond to the contact. He hadn't known he could become aroused again so soon after such a powerful climax but it was a useful thing to have discovered. As her hand wrapped around his length, he and his beast came to a realization.

No matter how submissive the position, Kagome would always be the dominant party with his dick in her hands or even more so in her mouth. He would whine and beg for her to continue if she desired it. He would do just about anything for her to finish him. It was an illusion, his dominance in that position, and she knew it. She took control the second she touched him. She had all the power, and neither side of him could bring themselves to complain about it. Dominant or submissive, it was one of the best experiences of his life so far.

There was only one way that he could be the dominant party during such an act, but he knew that was unlikely to happen. After the way Hojo had treated her, there was slim to no chance that she would ever allow him the control. If he were to control her movements, or even better, move himself, then that would restore his dominance, but it wasn't that important to him. He would never want her to do something she was uncomfortable with and he knew she was. No, he was just fine with being a whimpering pup begging for her attentions. It was more than worth it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Each prompt is labeled with the challenge it goes to.**

**Prompt: Squall (Stella's Word Prompt Game) **

Inuyasha sighed in relief as his home came into sight. It had been a hellish trip. His father had selected the worst travel plan possible for him, which included coach seats on four different flights. He had to change planes three times, and twice there had been long layovers. The third time, there was barely enough time for him to rush across the airport to make it to the right gate before the plane left without him. At one point, the plane had hit turbulence flying through a sudden, violent squall and sent his stomach swirling. He'd barely managed to pull out the air sickness bag before he lost his lunch. No, he hadn't enjoyed any part of the flight home.

As if that wasn't enough, he looked as if he'd lost a boxing match with a heavy weight champion and all along the way, people stared and whispered. His final flight landed, only for him to discover that his father hadn't even thought to send a car for him, so he had to collect his own luggage, something he'd never done before, and then hail a cab for the long ride home.

It was finally over, though. He was going to go up those stairs, head inside, and make his way directly to his bed. Inuyasha forced his tired body to climb the few stairs to the front door and grabbed the handle, only to find it locked. He cursed, searching his pockets for his keys before realizing that he'd left the damn things at home when he'd left to visit Sesshoumaru's campus. He snarled in frustration and began ringing the bell. It was barely dawn, but someone would let him in. They had to because he was ready to pass out from exhaustion. If they didn't hurry, they might just find him asleep on the doorstep like a homeless person. He certainly looked the part.

He pushed the button for the doorbell insistently, over and over, refusing to allow someone the time to reach the door. He wanted in and he wanted in now. It was his damn house and they knew he was coming home! Why would they lock him out? This was the cherry on top of the crappiest sundae he'd ever been served and he swore loudly, cursing the door, the airlines, the taxi that clearly needed new shocks and an air freshener, and everything else that had gone wrong for him today.

"What language," he heard in a familiar voice before the locks began clicking as his father opened the door.

"It's about time. Why didn't you send a car for me?" the hanyou demanded.

The old dog stopped as his son stepped into the light, frozen at the sight of him. After a moment, his shock wore off and he frowned. "You tangled with him again, didn't you? What were you trying to accomplish, going back there?"

"I was trying to break the fucker and his bitch up," Inuyasha exclaimed, forgetting that his father had forbidden him from doing just that. The growl that seemed to vibrate right through him sent his blood running cold, but he still wasn't prepared for it when his father's hand connected with his already injured face, slapping him full force.

"I told you not to interfere in their relationship," he growled angrily. "That girl is the reason your brother is finally maturing into a real inu and we have to keep her with him, no matter the cost. Until he gains enough confidence to stand without her, he will need her by his side. I will not have all of his progress undone by a selfish, jealous child. I will finally have my full-blooded heir, a son I can be proud of, that I can trust to take over for me someday."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His father had never given him the impression that he was somehow lesser than Sesshoumaru because of his mixed blood, but his comment had done just that. It cut deep into the hanyou's heart and mind. The old dog would have never chosen him as his heir. He was just a half-breed. No, he needed a full-blooded inu for that. He was simply a backup plan, just in case Sesshoumaru had remained as he had been, an embarrassment. He'd never seen himself that way before, had always believed himself to be their father's favorite, and it was a shock to his system.

Without a word, Inuyasha grabbed his bag from the top step and brushed past the old inu, desperate to get to his room. His visit to Sesshoumaru was supposed to have been fun, an opportunity for him to torment the family punching bag for a while, a way to pass the time, but it had turned out as anything but fun. He wished he could snap Kagome's pretty little neck. If it wasn't for her, he would still be the favorite and Sesshoumaru would still be a loser. That girl was more trouble than she was worth.

She'd changed everything in his life, permanently altered the family dynamic, all by selecting a worthless lump of nothing and molding him into her perfect man. Why did she have to be so successful? Why did her attention have to wake his brother's beast? The thing had never made itself known, not for his entire life, but the miko could draw it out, so easily as well. It just didn't seem right. All he could do now was hope that Kagome would change her mind about the taiyoukai, but he doubted that would happen. He'd seen love in her eyes, true devotion when she looked at Sesshoumaru. No, she wasn't going to give him up. He was permanently screwed.

**Prompt: Day of Tears (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Kagome awoke with a groan, rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head in the hopes of drowning out the insistent knocking. The person on the other side of the door, however, was determined to force her out of bed. The miko sat up with a growl, only then realizing that she was alone in her bed. She glanced at the clock, discovering that it was only eight-thirty, and she grumbled louder. If Sesshoumaru was her knocker, she was going to be pissed. He could have taken her keys with him! He knew where they were.

The miko stumbled around her room for a moment before opening a drawer and tugging on an oversized shirt while yelling that she was coming. The irritating knocking finally ended and she checked herself in the mirror, raising a brow at the mess that was her hair. She tried to flatten it down but was making no headway, and eventually she gave up.

She opened the door with a cranky, "What?" only to regret it as she recognized the Resident Advisor for her floor. "Oh, is there something wrong?"

The R.A. shot her a look that said 'you know exactly what's wrong,' but launched into her speech anyway. "A male has been seen entering and leaving your room at all times of the day and night. I've identified him as a Sesshoumaru, from the fifth floor. Has he been sleeping in your room?"

Kagome turned wide, innocent eyes to the older girl. "Only because his brother was visiting and took over his bed. I didn't want him to have to sleep on the floor. Is that a problem?" she asked innocently, as if she didn't already know that what they were doing was against dorm rules.

"Yes, it's a problem. Sleepovers are expressly forbidden by the dormitory's code of conduct, be they coed or not. Your room is meant for you and you alone. This cannot happen again, do you understand me? If I catch you breaking the rules again, I will have to cite you for the infraction and that will go in your records. If you have too many citations, you may lose the privilege of living in the dorms on campus."

The miko nodded sadly. "I understand."

"And don't think that you can simply go and stay in his room now that you've been caught in yours. I alerted the R.A. on his floor to keep an eye out for this sort of thing, especially concerning Sesshoumaru."

Kagome held back a sigh of frustration, nodding again. "We won't. I really didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"Well, it is," the older girl snapped. "We can't have students shacking up with each other. The dorms are assigned the way they are for a reason, with only single occupancy rooms in this building. I'll be watching you," she told the miko before turning and walking away without another word.

Kagome closed the door and sighed heavily, fighting down the tears that were threatening to rise. She'd known it would happen eventually, but that didn't ease the sting of being told that she couldn't sleep in his arms any longer. She wished that he was there, because she really could use a cuddle. Only then did she wonder where he'd gone, why he'd snuck out of her room so early without a word. She glanced around for a note but found none. She checked the bowl and her keys were still there. Why had he left her?

Now worried and miserable, the miko climbed back into bed, burying her head under the covers. As if that wasn't enough, she was suffering from a mild hangover as well. Her head was pounding and all the knocking hadn't helped things. Her stomach churned, displeased with her actions the evening prior, and was only aggravated by her nerves, her worries over where her boyfriend had snuck off to.

She knew she needed to eat something, but there was no way she was dragging herself down to the cafeteria for breakfast. No, food could wait. She wasn't sure if she could keep anything down anyway. Feeling sorry for herself, Kagome did her best to think about nothing until sleep claimed her again. Hopefully he would be there when she woke up, even if it did mean more knocking.

**Prompt: Ozone (Stella's Word Prompt Game)**

Sesshoumaru walked quickly across campus, the keys to his new apartment clutched tightly in his hand. He was heading back to collect Kagome so he could finally show her his surprise, though he expected her to still be asleep. He'd rushed out of her room so quickly that morning, having to go upstairs to change his clothes in his own room, that he'd forgotten all about picking up her keys so he could let himself back in. Now, he was going to have to wake her up, and after the late night they'd had, he had a feeling she wouldn't be too happy about it.

He was completely on edge, his nerves getting the best of him, and no matter how deeply he pulled the fresh morning air into his lungs, it did nothing to calm him. He'd done all of this behind her back, had lied to her to get it done, and now it was time for the big reveal. What if she didn't like it? What if she thought that he was moving too quickly? What if she refused to stay the nights in his apartment because it was too far from the dorms? There was one guaranteed upside, however. It was closer to the cafe than their current residence, something he knew she would like, and so would he when he was running there most mornings to collect coffees and breakfast.

What if he'd chosen the wrong apartment? What if she absolutely hated how this one was decorated? If he hadn't hid everything from her, she would have been able to pick her favorite herself instead of him guessing. He was questioning everything, every decision, and his steps slowed as he approached the dorms. What he was about to do might just change everything about their relationship. He would be confessing his lies and explaining his reasoning, all the while hoping that she approved. If she didn't, he would be in serious trouble.

Sesshoumaru climbed the steps slowly, his stomach twisting up in knots thanks to his anxiety. Finally, he reached her floor and headed to her room. He knocked and waited, assuming that she was still asleep, and when he didn't hear any movement inside, he knocked again. After the third try, he heard her sleepy grumbling, a small smile pulling at his lips. She was so not a morning person and he found it adorable, endearing and just like everything else about her, he loved it.

Kagome opened the door a crack and peeked out before swinging it open. She threw herself at his chest, wrapping her arms round his neck, and for a moment, he was thankful he hadn't brought coffee and donuts, because they would both be wearing them. He heard her sniffle and all errant thoughts disappeared. Something was wrong. His arms wound around her, holding her close, and after a short while, he picked her up and carried her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Kagome?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

The miko pulled back, tears shimmering in her eyes, and his heart broke at the sight. Whoever had upset her would pay for it. He just hoped that someone wasn't him.

"Sesshoumaru, I have bad news."


	46. Chapter 46

**Each prompt is labeled with the challenge it goes to.**

**Prompt: Until You Remember (Soundtrack Challenge 2)**

Sesshoumaru listened silently as Kagome relayed the conversation she'd had with her R.A. while fighting down the desire to find the woman and throttle her. Her attitude hadn't been necessary, nor had her threats, and he just wished it could have waited a few hours. If the R.A. hadn't come until later, the miko would have no reason to be upset. She wouldn't be crying, mourning the loss of his ability to hold her through the night. No, the advisor's visit wouldn't have affected her at all, if only it had happened after he'd been able to show her his surprise.

He wanted to tell her he had a solution, that it didn't matter what the bitch had to say, but doing so would ruin his surprise, and so he held her, running his hand up and down her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. She'd never been sad in his presence before and he had no idea how to console a crying woman. The most experience he had with such a thing was when she'd burst into tears after the first orgasm he gave her, but that was an entirely different set of circumstances. He wanted to make it all better, to take it all away, and he would, just as soon as he opened the door to his apartment and led her inside.

"You need a distraction," Sesshoumaru told her. "Come, get dressed. My surprise is ready."

Kagome tensed in his arms, finally remembering the awkwardness, remembering that he was hiding something from her, that he had lied to her, and how it made her feel. She pulled away and looked him over appraisingly. She hoped that whatever his surprise was, it was worth it, because she still wasn't thrilled with the idea. She didn't want him hiding things from her and she didn't care if it was because of a surprise for her or not. It upset her and she couldn't force that feeling away.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"It is not something I can bring to you. I must take you to it. The weather is still damp and chilly."

"Where did you go this morning? Why did you sneak out of bed without a word? I woke up alone with no idea where you'd gone or if you'd be coming back."

"Of course I would be coming back. I can't live without you, Kagome. I left this morning to collect the last item necessary for your surprise. I promise you, it will make you forget all about your rude R.A. and her threats."

"Maybe, until I have to climb into a cold bed alone."

How he ached to tell her that that never had to happen, that he'd solved the problem before it even became one, that he had successfully anticipated her needs, her desires, that he'd done the right thing all on his own. He wanted her to be proud of him again, proud that he'd managed such a big task without any help, and that he'd spoken with strangers without her by his side. He'd even called his father and succeeded in gaining his approval.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her in close. "It will be all right, I swear it."

Kagome scowled at the taiyoukai. How could he take this so easily, as if it didn't affect him at all? He'd said he didn't think he could go back to sleeping without her, so why didn't he care that their nights together were over and done with?

Sesshoumaru watched as she dressed mechanically, pulling on jeans while leaving on the oversized shirt she'd pulled out earlier that morning. She slipped on a light jacket before turning her attention back to him. "Fine, let's see this surprise of yours."

The knots in his stomach twisted and tightened at her tone. She sounded as if she was still upset with him, that if she didn't like his surprise, he might just lose her. He'd gambled everything on this apartment, wishing that he'd never had to lie to her. Maybe he shouldn't have decided it had to be a surprise. Maybe she should have been along with him every step of the way. He hated second guessing himself. He did that enough in awkward social situations. He didn't want to be doing it when the fate of his relationship hung in the balance.

Nothing was more important to him than Kagome. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't go back to the way things were before. She'd opened a door in his life, letting light and endless possibilities into the darkness that was his existence. If her light went away, he would shrivel back into nothing, he knew it. He depended on her, counted on her to keep him on his feet and moving forward. Without her in his life, it simply wouldn't be worth living, and so he prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that this surprise would please her. It had to.

**Prompt: Garth - an enclosed garden or yard (Avadrea's Oddities)**

Sesshoumaru opened the door and headed out, waiting as she closed it behind her, before offering his hand. He let out a tiny sigh of relief at the physical contact when she took it. They made their way down the stairs and out into the grassy courtyard surrounding the entrance, disturbed only by the wide sidewalk and concrete benches lining it. The usually busy area was abandoned at such an early hour on Sunday. Everyone was still sleeping off the party from the night before, and there he was, leading her along a new path, one they'd never taken before.

"Where are we going?" she asked in confusion as he turned down into an unfamiliar area.

"Do you see that building up ahead?" he inquired while pointing out which one he meant.

"Yeah, but I've never been in there before. What is it? Science labs?"

"No, not science labs," he told her, skimming over her other question.

Kagome came up with guess after guess as they approached the tall apartment building and after each he told her no. She hadn't even come close as they entered the lobby and stepped into the elevator. He pushed the button for the highest floor while the miko wracked her brain, searching for the right answer. Where in the world was he taking her in a non-descript building on campus early on a Sunday morning?

**Prompt: You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs. (Stella's Proverbial Challenge)**

The doors opened with a ding and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out. "Close your eyes," he murmured in her ear and she did as he asked, suddenly excited about whatever his surprise might be. She heard a key being inserted into a lock and turned and then a breeze blew across her face as the door swung open. He moved her into place, standing behind her now with his hands on her shoulders, and he said one more silent prayer before leaning down and whispering, "You can open them now."

The miko hesitated for a moment before doing as he said and opening her eyes. She quickly took in the large white room with black and white furniture accented by brightly colored throw pillows. She admired the painting on the wall directly in front of her and then leaned forward, peering inside.

"Go ahead. Go inside. Explore."

Kagome couldn't control her curiosity and so she did just that, stepping inside for a better look. Her eyes skimmed over the small dining area, flitting over the fancy kitchen. She spotted two study desks, quite similar to the ones in their dorm rooms, along with fancy modern shelving hanging from the walls. Noticing a hallway, she walked down it, glancing into a large bathroom before pushing open a half-closed door and revealing a bedroom, equipped with a very large bed, bigger than any she'd ever slept in before.

"Whose place is this? And if we kill them, can we have it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. She was impressed. She liked the place. Now, he could finally tell her.

"This is my new apartment."

Kagome froze, turning slowly on her heel until she was facing the taiyoukai. "Your... new apartment?" she repeated.

His smirk widened as he closed the distance between them. He swept her legs out from under her, holding her in his arms, before laying her on the bare mattress. "Though I might be persuaded to share, if you're nice to me." He leaned over her, pressing a heated kiss to her lips, before pulling back to admire just how good her small body looked on such a large bed. Oh, the things that they could do on that bed. There was enough room for acrobatics if the urge struck them, though he knew already that they would only use a very small portion of it when they actually slept.

"You mean... Screw that bitch. I can sleep here and no one can say a thing. No one can say a thing, right?"

"It is perfectly acceptable for you to spend as much time here as you desire. In fact," he started before reaching into his pocket, "you even have your own key."

"But how... Why... When...? Okay, I can't be mad at you for hiding things any more. This is amazing! How did you do all this so quickly?"

"When I first realized that I could not go back to sleeping alone, the idea struck me. There were only a few apartments still available so I had to move quickly."

"There was no meeting with an advisor."

"No, I was selecting which apartment I thought would suit you best."

"Suit me? But it's your place!"

"Perhaps for now, but I do hope that eventually I can call it ours."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I am telling you that it is an open invitation. Whenever you are ready. I do not wish to rush things, though I believe we've already done that, sharing a bed every night as we have."

"So what if we did the steps in the wrong order. This... This is amazing. It's a wonderful surprise and a relief too. Now no one can stop us from sleeping together. Though, the lack of sheets might cause a few problems."

Sesshoumaru grinned at her. "I thought it best for you to accompany me in the search for linens. They are the only thing not provided in this place. The kitchen is fully stocked with all the necessary cooking utensils. All we need are sheets, pillows, and towels."

"It's like an instant apartment!" Smiling back at him, the miko raised a brow. "We might wanna buy some food too, you know, since we have a real kitchen."

Sesshoumaru was celebrating inside. Not only did she like the place, but she was already speaking as if it was her own. She said 'we' have a real kitchen, not 'you' have a real kitchen, and the slight distinction meant everything to him. She didn't seem to care that they were moving quickly. She had completely forgiven him for his sneaking around. Things couldn't have gone better.

He watched as she hopped up off the bed, scanning the room and heading straight for the closet. "Hey, it's big enough for all your suits with room for me to leave some clothes here as well."

Now, that was a slight setback. For a moment he'd thought that she intended to move in with him right then and there, but apparently she didn't. Not yet at least. Still, he could live with her just spending the night every night for a while. She could bring her things over slowly, bit by bit, until she was ready to officially give up her dorm room and be with him full time.

Kagome didn't notice as his smile faltered for a moment before returning full force. She was too busy climbing into the deep bathtub. Sesshoumaru turned the corner, following her, and he chuckled at the sight. "Generally, baths require water."

"Oh, and I'll be taking a lot of baths. This tub is awesome! I bet you could fit in here with me, it's so big. Oh, and did you see the size of the shower? No more having to shower in a room with fifteen other people or waiting until the less busy times. I can take a shower in the morning without waiting in line, unless, of course, you're in there."

"And you would be more than welcome to join me. No more risk of getting caught."

"Well, it would save water," she said with a smirk. "No reason to be wasteful."

Kagome was just about to rush past him to check out the kitchen when he caught her waist. "So you like it, then? You really do?"

The miko rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, the kiss bursting with enthusiasm. "I love it and I can't believe you did this all for me. They've got to charge rent for this. How much is the rent?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head. "I am taking care of the rent. You do not need to know how much it is because you won't be paying any of it."

"But if I'm going to be here all the time, I really should..."

"No," he said forcefully. "You will simply have to accept that I desire to provide for you."

"Another one of those instincts, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Well, fine then. I'll buy the groceries."

Sesshoumaru released a dramatic sigh. "No, you will not. I am taking care of everything."

"Can I at least pay for the sheets then?"

"You will do no such thing."

"But Sesshoumaru?!"


	47. Chapter 47

**No prompts again!**

Selecting bedding was becoming far more tedious than Sesshoumaru had anticipated. The miko kept asking for his opinion, when he honestly didn't have one. He didn't care what color the sheets were. He wanted her to pick them all on her own so she would be happy with them, except she seemed intent on getting his input.

She held three choices out in front of him and he fought down the desire to sigh. "Which one do you like best?" she asked. She was growing frustrated with the taiyoukai. It was his place, even if she was going to be staying over every night, and she wanted him to have a damned opinion! She didn't want a boyfriend that bowed to her for everything, one that would fade into the background until he was no longer anything more than an accessory. She wanted him to care and she couldn't understand why he didn't.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, taking the choices from her hands and setting them on the floor. He caught her cheeks in his palms and stared into her eyes, hoping to get through to her. "I honestly do not care if the bedding is red, or blue, or black, or green. It doesn't matter to me."

"But you're going to have to look at it every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep!"

"No, when I wake up, my eyes will be on you, climbing out of bed completely naked. You'll stretch your muscles. Have I told you how sexy you sound when you stretch?" he murmured seductively in her ear. "And I will watch as you, regretfully, cover that beautiful body of yours bit by bit as you dress. I'm not looking at the bedding. And when I prepare to go to sleep every night, I will watch the whole thing in reverse. Still not looking at the bedding. Why would I, when there is something so much more interesting available?"

Kagome's eyelashes batted her cheeks as she blinked, soaking in what he'd said. It was genuinely the most romantic thing she had ever heard, and she was counting movies and television as well. "Gods, Sesshoumaru, I lo..." The miko caught herself just before the words slipped off of her tongue. She wasn't ready to tell him she loved him yet, even though she could see his love for her in his eyes. No, it was too soon for such declarations. She recovered quickly, however, the transition nearly seamless. "...ve the idea of doing black with just a splash of color, to keep with the theme of the apartment.

Sesshoumaru nodded, not for a second suspecting that she'd been about to say the words he was dying to hear. "That sounds fine."

He watched as she checked the price tag on the black comforter she'd pulled off the shelves before wincing. "Let's go back this way," she said, turning and heading towards the cheaper choices.

"No, I think we should go this way," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her in the other direction. As they walked, both the quality and the prices went up, and he silently begged that this wouldn't turn into a battle. He wanted her to have the best and he didn't understand why she wanted to argue about it.

Price wasn't an object. Instead of using his monthly allowance, half of which he'd already spent on new clothes; he was using the credit card his father had given him for emergencies. Purchasing linens for his new apartment was a good enough reason in his mind. He knew his father would do anything to keep Kagome in his life, at least until he'd developed into a son he could truly be proud of, and so the old dog would get over how much he spent on her. If he wanted to question it, Sesshoumaru was certain that all he would need to say was 'Kagome wanted' and the conversation would be over.

The miko was just as important to his father as she was to him, just for entirely different reasons. Without her, his beast would never have awoken. Without her, he would still be afraid of his own shadow. Without her, he would never have stood up to his lifelong bully of a brother. Without her, he would be nothing, but with her, he felt like he had everything, that he could be anyone, or do anything. She gave him strength and confidence. She gave him support and approval he had never experienced before. She gave him friendship, companionship, and though he didn't know if she truly felt it, it certainly seemed as if she was giving him the love he craved so much.

He'd made her happy, made her proud, and that meant the world to him. She saw him in a way no one had ever seen before, all because she actually looked at him instead of through him, and she allowed him to see himself through her eyes. She saw him as an attractive male, as desirable, and now he could see it as well. He'd always believed himself to be a loser, an outcast, but she had taught him to interact with people, to have fun socially. She'd proven he could be whoever he wanted to be, at least in her eyes, and he wished that he could live in those eyes, where he was as perfect as she seemed to think he was.

"But, Sesshoumaru, the stuff down this way is really expensive."

"So? Father is paying and I want only the best, the softest sheets to touch your skin, and so we will find something down at this end of the spectrum."

"You're enjoying this, sticking your dad with the bill. Won't he be angry?"

"No," Sesshoumaru assured her. "Not so long as he knows the purchases contributed to you staying in my presence. He believes you are 'fixing me' and he would pay anything for that to happen."

"He really is an ass, huh? Okay, fine. Let's pick out the best of the best then."

Sesshoumaru watched with a pleased expression on his face as Kagome studied her options. Finally, she settled on a black comforter that was a bright red on the other side so that it could be laid back to add a splash of color to the room. She selected all black sheets, wanting to keep to the theme, and picking out towels was a great deal less complicated, something for which he would be eternally grateful.

Kagome smiled as she carried two large bags, each containing two fluffy new pillows, while Sesshoumaru carried the comforter set under one arm and a bag containing the sheets and towels in the other. The laughter began as she watched the taiyoukai fold his seat forward and try to squeeze everything into the very small backseat. It was rough going, and finally, she had to ask.

"Is there something wrong with the trunk?"

"It is full," he replied. He should have realized that their purchases would take up a lot of space and he was embarrassed that he hadn't simply emptied the trunk before they left.

"Of?"

"All of my belongings, except for what remains in your room. My dorm is completely empty and ready for me to turn in the key."

"And when did you find the time to do that?" she asked.

"When I was supposed to be putting away my laundry yesterday. You seemed irritated with me and so I thought it best to give you some time alone. I decided, since I was there, that I should pack."

"So everything you own, everything from your room, fits in the trunk?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It seems sad, that I have so little that matters to me."

"Yeah, I noticed your room wasn't cluttered with personal things like mine. It's not sad, though. Who would you really wish to have a photo of? Definitely not your father or your brother. So what if you don't collect little useless knickknacks? You don't need that stuff. Your room was very functional, with few distractions. Your new place, not so much."

"And the biggest distraction is standing right beside me," he said with a smirk. He'd finally crammed everything into the back seat and he pressed his lips to her temple before opening her door for her. He might not have a lot of experience with women, but he did know, at the very least, how to be a gentleman.

"Looks like we won't be going grocery shopping on the way back," the miko said with a giggle.

"We will simply have to unload before going again."

Kagome stood by the elevator door, keeping it from closing, as Sesshoumaru quickly unloaded everything from both the trunk and the backseat, filling the small area. He joined her and they made the trip up to the top floor with all of the taiyoukai's worldly belongings, minus a few textbooks and his laptop, which remained safely in the miko's dorm room.

When they reached their floor, Kagome gathered all of the linens, hustling to the front door. She dug her key out of her pocket with a smile as she used it for the first time. While Sesshoumaru brought his things inside, the miko carried all their purchases into the bedroom. A minute later, she heard the door close and soon after, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you need help putting on the sheets?" he asked.

"I think so. I've never had a bed this big. But first, the dust ruffle."

"Dust ruffle?" he repeated in confusion.

"The dust ruffle goes between the mattress and the box spring and hangs down to the floor so the whole bed looks pretty and you're not looking at the ugly box spring."

"So you will need me to..."

"Pick up the mattress, wait for me to slide the thing into place, and then carefully put the mattress back so it doesn't get all misaligned."

The taiyoukai wanted to roll his eyes. Why hiding the box spring was important, he didn't know, but if she wanted it done, it was happening. A few minutes later, the bed was made and Kagome collapsed happily on top of the comforter. Sesshoumaru took in her beauty, admiring the way her skin seemed to glow on such a dark backdrop. Perhaps the color of the bedding was important after all. The black definitely seemed to compliment her tanned skin and he couldn't wait to see her stretched out naked in the middle of the king sized bed.

Putting away the towels was a much easier task, and Sesshoumaru placed his small book collection beside one of the fancy hanging shelves to put away later. He brought his suitcase into the bedroom and placed what textbooks he had on one of the study desks. Soon, he was satisfied that his things were tucked out of the way enough. He wanted to take the miko to lunch before they did their grocery shopping.

"We must make one stop," he told her as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"The dry cleaners." All that remained in the trunk was his bag of dirty suits, slacks, and dress shirts and he wanted to get that little errand out of the way.

Kagome giggled and he glanced in her direction in confusion. "I just think it's so cute that you use the dry cleaners. You have got to be the only guy your age that does."

"You cannot wash suits. It would damage the fabric," he said defensively.

"I'm not saying you should," she replied with a grin. "It's just amazing sometimes, how mature you are compared to the other guys I've known. Clean room, professional clothing, dry cleaners, and now your own apartment. Most guys can't find socks that match and don't bother to try. They take their dirty clothes home to mommy to wash. You... You're so different. You know how to take care of yourself."

"No one else was going to do it," he said softly. "Besides, it was good practice for taking care of you."

"You're not alone anymore, you know. Now you have someone to take care of you, too."

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile, his right hand finding her left as they drove off campus and out into town. It felt wonderful, knowing that he wasn't alone anymore. It was something he'd never expected, a gift directly from the gods. They'd given her an earthbound angel to care for, to support and protect. It was his duty to ensure she always had whatever she needed, that she was always happy. That was the very least she deserved and he intended on giving it to her and more.


	48. Chapter 48

**Prompt: As soon as a man is born, he begins to die. (Stella's Proverbial Challenge)**

Walking alongside Kagome in the grocery store as she pushed the cart seemed so domestic, so right, as if they'd been married for years. All that was missing was the children. Their choices in food, however, were anything but mature. They'd stocked up on frozen foods more than anything. Kagome easily admitted that she didn't have much experience cooking, and Sesshoumaru had even less, and so they selected easy things, things they could microwave or heat up in the oven, hopefully with only one step.

The cart was chock full of freezer pizzas, TV dinners, and family sized frozen meals, along with lots of snacks. They had mini bagel pizzas and soft pretzels, breakfast pastries and burritos. Just about everything they passed in the freezer aisle, if it looked good and seemed easy, they got it.

They collected potato chips and fruit snacks, pickles and sugary cereals. They did purchase a few necessary staples, including milk, bread, and eggs. Kagome even thought to collect peanut butter and jelly while Sesshoumaru grabbed coffee and coffee filters. The miko added creamer and cheese slices before looking over their selections. 

"We really ought to get something slightly healthy," she said, admiring their collection of empty calories. Eventually, they settled on yogurt and fresh fruit, though walking through the bakery section had been a bad idea. Halfway through the store, Sesshoumaru had to go back to the front and collect a cart of his own, as they'd filled the first one to the brim and when they were finally finished, the miko looked over everything and laughed. "I hope we can fit all of this in the car. It's going to be a pain in the ass to unload, but it might be fun, putting everything away, deciding where everything goes."

"The next time we go shopping, we will not need nearly as much," Sesshoumaru assured her and the overwhelmed-looking cashier.

"New place," Kagome explained. "Not a grain of rice in it right now. I'm sure you know how it is."

The cashier simply nodded, smirking to herself as she rang up their purchases. She thought they were adorable, a young couple just starting their lives together. They might not live too long if they didn't adjust their diets, but she'd been there, long ago and she understood the draw of frozen foods. When she got to the cake that had 'Happy New Apartment' written on top in icing, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll hold the cake," Kagome said as if it was a very important task, keeping that yummy looking pastry safe. Screw the eggs. They could be buried at the bottom of the trunk for all she cared. The bread would be okay if it got a little squished, but that cake had to be guarded, set carefully where someone else would have placed their child. The cashier was actually a little surprised she didn't buckle it in for safety. "I feel like we're forgetting something important."

Sesshoumaru looked over all the purchases still waiting to be rung up, trying to figure out what they were missing. They had every kind of junk food invented, half the freezer section, even a personalized cake. What could they have forgotten?

"Ramen noodles?" he suggested.

"Nope, got that."

The cashier's eyes flitted over their many purchases before smiling. "Toilet paper?" She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on both of their faces.

"Kind of important," Kagome said with a blush. "I'll get it. You say here."

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked while holding open both side by side refrigerator and freezer doors for Sesshoumaru to see.

"Very nice. You are a good organizer. The freezer is quite full," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we didn't buy that big box of popsicles or we'd be eating them all now because there's no way they would have fit."

"The pantry is finished," he told her and the miko went to look at his half of the project.

"Beautiful. With the two of us so organized, this place should always be spotless. You know, we're going to have to go through all of the cupboards and drawers to see what there is and what we might need. I mean, who knows if they think a pizza pan is essential cookware, or a meat thermometer. Some of those microwave dinners want you to check the temp."

The taiyoukai nodded his agreement. "That is a task for another day."

"You've got that right. Ugh, I'm exhausted," the miko said, heading into the living room where she plopped down on the couch. "Oh, wow. This thing is really comfortable. Have you sat here yet?"

Sesshoumaru followed her into the living room and took a seat beside her. "Indeed, it is."

"I hope it's really stain resistant. I mean, what were they thinking? A white couch in a college apartment?"

"Well, not everything could be black or the place would be rather dark. If it gets stained, who cares?"

"They'll charge you for it."

"Correction. They will charge my father for it."

Kagome giggled, making Sesshoumaru smile. "I still have to go to my dorm room and pick up clothes and books for tomorrow. I don't want to move," she murmured, resting her head on the taiyoukai's shoulder.

"And we need to feed you dinner. So, what sounds good?"

"Nothing, if I'm going to have to cook it."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Hundreds of dollars worth of food and yet nothing to eat. How about this? I will drive you over to the dorms and you can collect your things, whatever you want to bring, along with my books and computer, and I will go get takeout." He knew he had her when her eyes widened. "Now, what sounds good?"

"Chinese food sounds awesome! Okay, it's a deal."

After a quick drive across campus, Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent a few minutes going over a menu she'd had in her room, deciding what to order. Then the taiyoukai was on his way and the miko was busy sorting through her belongings, trying to figure out what she could take and what she needed to leave behind.

About twenty minutes later, he returned, knocking softly on the door. He smirked as he spotted several large tote bags filled to the brim. That was just what he wanted, for her to live more with him than here. The more she brought to the apartment, the less sense it would make to keep her dorm room, and eventually she would move in completely.

Kagome sent the taiyoukai down with most of the bags, leaving one hanging over her shoulder, as she grabbed one last thing. She was closing her door, ready to head downstairs, when the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. She turned, only to find her R.A. standing there with an irritated expression on her face.

"I told you, you can't sleep in his room either. I already alerted the Resident Advisor on his floor."

"I'm not going to sleep in his dorm. I'm going to sleep in his new on campus apartment that he got just so we could be together. It's perfectly acceptable. We're not breaking any rules."

"Oh, Kagome," the R.A. said dramatically. "Tell me you aren't moving in with him already. You just met him."

The miko huffed. "I did not just meet him and no, I'm not moving in, not yet. I'm just going to spend the nights there."

"And your bathing supplies?"

"Why should I shower in a group facility when he's got his own private bathroom I can use?"

"I still think you are making a mistake. If you give up your dorm room, you will have a hell of a time getting it back when things go south and he kicks you out. A relationship built on sex can never stand the test of time."

"Who said anything about sex?" Kagome asked in irritation. "We haven't even had sex yet, not that it's any of your business."

"You haven't? Then why was he spending the night?"

The miko smirked. "To hold me while we slept," she explained. "Not everyone is completely focused on sex. And Sesshoumaru would never kick me out, but I wasn't planning on giving up my room yet anyway. Wait, that's what happened to you, isn't it? That's why you're so bitter, so angry. Some guy ditched you and you haven't gotten over it so you're spending all your time sticking your nose into other people's relationships. Well, you can kindly keep your nose out of mine."

The R.A. huffed, offended, as Kagome turned to start walking towards the stairs. "I'm trying to help you, Kagome," she called out. "Don't move too fast."

The miko rolled her eyes and allowed the heavy staircase door to slam behind her, cutting off anything else the woman might have wanted to say. Kagome headed down to the parking lot, muttering to herself all the while. What was it that was making everyone think they needed to get involved in her relationship? She wished everyone would just butt the hell out. She was happy and she didn't need people trying to bring her down.

She spotted Sesshoumaru leaning against his car and she hurried to his side. He took the last bag from her and placed it in the trunk, looking her over as he did so. "Is something wrong? That took longer than I'd expected."

Kagome sighed and he knew he was right. Something had happened after he left her. "My stupid R.A. had to butt in, thinking I was going to spend the night in your dorm room, even though she'd told me not to. I told her about the apartment and she warned me not to give up my room. She's convinced that it won't work."

"No one seems to want us to be together," Sesshoumaru said softly.

The miko smiled, leaning against him, one hand caressing his cheek. "I want us to be together, and you do too. I think that's all that matters."

The taiyoukai couldn't help but smile at her reasoning. "You are right. Besides, my father also wishes to keep us together, at least until you 'fix' me."

"And how will we know when you're good and fixed?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"I have no idea."

"Chocolate?" Kagome called from the kitchen.

"Strawberry, please, if you don't mind," the taiyoukai called back. All the Chinese food containers were spread across the small table and he was opening them one by one as the miko approached. He watched in amusement as she poured their flavored milks into the fancy champagne flutes she'd found in the cabinet.

"To our first night in your new apartment," she said while handing him his glass.

"To our first night in our new apartment," he corrected. "Even if you do not live here full-time, I want you to think of it as home. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Okay, our apartment." The couple ate in a companionable silence for several minutes before the miko spoke again. "You know, I thought of a downside to this whole thing."

Sesshoumaru instantly looked concerned and Kagome had to control the desire to giggle. "What? Is something not to your liking?"

"It's wonderful to have our own bathroom we don't have to share with anyone, but you know what that really means? One of us is going to have to clean it."

The taiyoukai relaxed, chuckling at the look on her face.

"Have you ever cleaned a bathroom before?" she asked. When he shook his head, she nodded. "See, I haven't either."

"I'm sure we can figure it out," he said. "If nothing else, there is an answer to every question on the internet."

"That's kind of pathetic, having to search 'how to clean a bathroom'."

"I think being able to shower together whenever we desire to do so is more than worth a little scrubbing."

"Good, then you can be the one to do it," Kagome chimed. "I guess I should clean the tub though, since I'll be the one using it."

"We will figure it out. We will figure everything out, one problem at a time, one day at a time. Do you want any more fried rice?"

"No, thanks," the miko said with a smile. "I'm leaving room for a huge slice of that cake. You want some?"

Sesshoumaru followed her into the kitchen, interested to see just how big of a piece she intended on eating while collecting a much smaller one for himself. When she reached out with a large knife to make the first cut, he wrapped his arms around her, holding the knife with her in much the same way as newlyweds cut their wedding cake together.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as he moved the knife to the side to where he thought an average piece of cake would end, only to move it further each time as the miko huffed and demanded more. Finally, he'd reached a respectable wedge and they cut together once again. He pulled back to allow her to extract the piece and then cut a much smaller one of his own.

"You are going to have a stomach ache," he told her, watching as she enjoyed the cake, moaning as if he was beneath the table with his face between her thighs.

"So what? You might have to carry me to bed, but it's worth it. This cake is amazing! The frosting is so good!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "And will I also be charged with stripping you naked?"

"I can sleep just like this," she teased. "But if it means that much to you, I guess you could."


	49. Chapter 49

**Each prompt is labeled with the challenge it goes to. **

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said softly, pressing his lips to her bare shoulder. "Wake up. Your alarm is going off." He smiled as she let out a groan and shifted in his arms and he released her as she reached towards the nightstand to silence her phone.

"Gods, this bed is too big," she complained as she was unable to reach it to stop that incessant chiming. She scooted closer to the edge, finally swiping across the screen to silence her phone. She snuggled back under the covers and Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them to hold her once more.

"Perhaps we should not sleep in the middle," he said with a smirk. "So, what do you want for breakfast? Toaster pastries, toaster waffles, toaster pancakes," he suggested, his smirk widening.

Kagome stopped him with a giggle. "You don't toast the pancakes. You microwave them."

"Oh. Well, that could have been bad. There should be coffee."

"Did you sneak out of bed on me again? I don't know how you manage to do that."

"Not this time. I set the timer on the coffee maker. So long as I did so correctly, it would have started ten minutes ago."

"You're sneaky," she hummed before sighing. "Okay, I have to get up."

"At least this is not your earliest class."

"Yeah, it could be worse, and it will be, in just a few days."

Sesshoumaru watched as she climbed out of bed, stretching her naked body, just as he'd told her he would when they were searching for bedding. His eyes never left her as she dug around in the various bags she'd brought in search of the clothing she'd chosen for the day. The sight of her with her ass in the air had his beast growling in his mind, demanding that he mount her, that she was displaying herself in such a way to tempt him. The taiyoukai hushed his more primal half without ever taking his eyes off the show.

Once she was fully dressed, the taiyoukai climbed out of bed and tugged on a pair of pajama pants he'd found in the bottom of one of his drawers while packing his things. He figured they were perfect for the morning because if he walked around naked, it was likely that Kagome would never leave the apartment.

"So, breakfast?" he asked her.

"Cake."

"Cake? For breakfast?"

Kagome giggled at his expression. "Sure, why not? Cake and coffee go well together. Who cares what time it is?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head but followed her out of the room, heading into the kitchen as she disappeared into the bathroom. When she emerged several minutes later, she smiled brightly. He'd cut her a moderately large piece of cake and it, along with a cup of coffee, awaited her on the counter. He paid close attention to how much creamer she added to her cup, hoping to be able to do it for her the next time.

She took a sip and made a face, turning back towards the counter before cursing softly. "Sugar. We didn't buy any sugar."

Sesshoumaru walked over to his desk and collected a notepad, writing 'Sugar' on the first line. "We will make a list. I am certain there are other things we forgot as well."

The miko added more creamer to her cup, hoping to cut down the bitter taste, since adding sugar wasn't an option. Finally, it was palatable and she took both it and her cake to the small dining room table. The taiyoukai toasted himself a few waffles and joined her. They ate in silence, neither sure what to say to the other. This was their first morning basically living together and it was more awkward than they would have hoped.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm sure you have better things to do, like unpacking for instance." The taiyoukai nodded and carried their plates into the kitchen. Kagome followed, sighing in relief when she spotted it. "Yes, we have a dishwasher!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You hadn't noticed that?"

"Nope. I wonder if there's any soap for it."

"Perhaps this evening we can peruse the cupboards and find out."

"Sounds like a plan," she said before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his chin affectionately. "I'm gonna go."

The taiyoukai watched her collect her backpack, which she'd already filled with the appropriate book and notebook, and head towards the door. He met her there and caught her, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"Now, that was a good-bye kiss," she said with a silly smile before heading off to the elevator as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, he headed into the bedroom and started unpacking his suitcase. It didn't take very long and he moved on to his desk area, arranging his texts and his book collection on the available shelves. He plugged in his computer and opened it, ready to do a little work on a project he was beginning to fall behind on. He knew she was a distraction, and yet he still wanted her close. For this to work, he was going to have to take advantage of every moment she was out of his presence and work like mad to get through his studies. At least he could also work while she did, once he managed to drag his eyes and mind off of her.

**Prompt: Schmaltz: informal, exaggerated sentimentalism, as in music or soap operas. (Obscure Word Challenge)**

"Kagome!"

She was just walking out of class when the sound of her name being called caught the miko's attention and she turned on her heel, concerned by the desperate tone of voice it had been yelled with. "Sango?"

"Thank the gods, there you are!"

"Was I missing?" she asked in confusion.

"I texted you a dozen times yesterday and you never answered, so I went to your room last night and you weren't there. I was worried!"

The miko fought down the desire to roll her eyes at her friend. She was being seriously overdramatic. "I was so busy yesterday that I didn't even glance at my phone. Besides turning off my alarm this morning, I still haven't. I had a class. What was so urgent you were ready to send out search parties? Sorority business?"

Sango shook her head while looking her friend over from head to toe. "I was just worried about you, you know, because of what happened the night before."

"Sango," Kagome started with a sigh. "I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. You're blowing things out of proportion. So what if my boyfriend got in a fight? Guys do that. You don't know the whole story. You don't know a thing about it. Inuyasha deserved everything he got and more."

"You had to stop him or he was going to kill his own brother!" she exclaimed urgently.

"You don't know that's what would have happened. I don't get it. You've seen guys fight before. Why is this such a big deal? Why are you so convinced that I'm in some kind of danger? Because I'm not! I am never safer than when I'm in his arms. He loves me."

"You've known him for how long now? A few weeks, tops, right? And he's in love with you? Has he said that?"

"No," the miko replied slowly, "but he doesn't have to. I can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in his touch. It's obvious. He went through so much trouble for me, for us. He's the most romantic man I've ever met."

"What do you mean, trouble?"

Kagome had a feeling telling Sango about his surprise would be a bad idea, but she wasn't going to lie to her friend about it. There wasn't any point. She would find out eventually. "He got an on campus apartment, so we can sleep together every night. Pulled it all together in just a couple of days, all for me, for us, so we can be together."

"Oh, Kagome," Sango scolded. "You're not moving in together."

"No, not yet."

"But that's where you were last night, when I was banging on your door thinking you were dead in there, that he'd hurt you like he had his brother."

Now the miko really rolled her eyes. "You thought he'd killed me? Really? That's ridiculous. I told you, he would never hurt me. I don't know why you can't accept that!"

Sango winced as Kagome's voice increased in volume, gathering the interest of all the students within earshot. The miko didn't care who heard. Her friend was being stupid and dramatic, making something out of nothing, and she was tired of it.

"Fine, he won't hurt you," she conceded before noticing the strangely shaped bruise on Kagome's forearm. "What... What's that from? It looks like a bite mark."

Instantly, the miko's cheeks flushed a brilliant red. The bruise was from Saturday night, before the party, when she'd bitten down on her own arm to keep from screaming in pleasure so that the whole floor could hear her.

"It is! It's a bite mark! I thought you said he wouldn't hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me, Sango. I did that."

"You did?" the girl asked skeptically. "You're just making excuses for his behavior. That's how it starts, you know. He hurts you once, begs for forgiveness, and swears it will never happen again, but it does. It always does. No matter what you say to excuse his behavior, no matter how you rationalize it, he's doing something wrong."

"He didn't bite me, but if he did, it would be perfectly natural. He's inu, for gods sakes. He's very oral." The last part slipped out without considering how it sounded and when she heard herself, her blush darkened.

"So you honestly think it's okay for him to hurt you?"

"You aren't listening to me, Sango!" Kagome yelled, her frustration growing. "He didn't bite me. I did, to keep quiet while we were, while he was... Ugh! None of this is any of your business!" When the miko turned to walk away, Sango followed her.

"Where are you going? The dorms are back that way."

"I'm going to Sesshoumaru's apartment, not that that is any of your business either."

"So you're staying over every night?"

Kagome growled in frustration. "Yeah, you got an opinion on that too?"

"You don't think this is moving a little quickly, sharing a bed every night? I'd give it a week before you're living there completely, and another week or two before you're out on your ass, moving into the sorority house because you already lost your dorm room."

"You know what? You might be right. I might just move in with him completely. It's tempting. But you're wrong, too. He'd never kick me out. He got the place so we could be together! You just don't get it, Sango. I love him. I'm in love with him. That's not going away, and neither is his love for me. If you gave any one guy your attention for more than one night, maybe you'd know what I'm talking about. Just because you don't like the idea of monogamy doesn't mean I can't be perfectly happy with just one person."

"Did you just call me a whore?" Sango asked, shocked by Kagome's words.

"No," the miko replied as calmly as she could manage. "I don't care who you sleep with or how many. I'm just saying that you have no experience with a real relationship, so who are you to try to judge mine? It doesn't matter to us that we're moving quickly. We're both happy, and as my friend, I would have thought you would be happy for me, not trying to ruin everything."

"You don't get it either, Kagome. I know guys. He'll fuck you a couple more times, get bored with you, and go out looking for something new. You're not in love, you're in lust, and he went through all the trouble of getting an apartment so his pussy wouldn't dry up," Sango told her, using words the miko had never heard pass her friend's lips before.

"You're wrong again, Sango. We haven't even had sex yet. This isn't about that, it's about wanting to be together all the time, because I want him to hold me while I sleep and he wants to do the same. It's amazing, feeling so safe and warm wrapped in his strong arms, like nothing in the world can hurt me, like nothing can possibly be wrong so long as we're there together. Have you ever felt that? Have you ever been held like that? I know I hadn't, before him. And he's not like most guys. He would never get tired of me and want to move on."

"I still think you're making a huge mistake."

"And I think you're being a bitch," Kagome snapped back. "And the most unsupportive friend I've ever seen! Now, just back off and mind your own business. If this falls apart, then it does, and I'll deal with it, but I'm not afraid of that. He's worth getting my heart broken. He'd worth losing my dorm room. He's worth the risk, because I love him."

The miko turned her back on her friend and stomped off towards the apartment building, still outraged by Sango's assumptions and comments. As she walked, better comebacks and arguments popped into her mind and she grumbled in frustration, her anger only growing as she reached the elevator. She was going to explode if she didn't find an outlet for her rage, and soon.


	50. Chapter 50

**No Prompts.**

The sound of Kagome's key in the door caught Sesshoumaru's attention, but he still jumped in shock as she slammed it behind her. He was instantly on his feet, heading in her direction, wondering what was wrong. He watched as she threw her backpack to the ground before focusing on him. Her expression confused him. She looked absolutely pissed, but at the same time, she had this sultry spark in her eye as she closed the distance between them. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off before he could even start as she caught his hair with both hands and pulled his face to hers, kissing him forcefully.

Instantly, his beast was complaining, demanding that he take control, but he had no idea what was going on. She was obviously angry about something and the last thing he wanted was to cause that anger to be directed at him. The way her hands moved over his bare chest, so rough and desperate, had him moaning into their kiss. Her nails scraped over one nipple while her other hand ran over his crotch and his knees went weak. At that second, he decided that she could do whatever she desired, so long as she continued to touch him like that. He would figure out what was going on later, when she'd had time to calm.

When she pulled back for breath, the miko tugged her shirt over her head, tossing it away before dragging her teeth over his throat, pulling another sound of pleasure from the taiyoukai. She bit down firmly on his shoulder and his hands finally joined in, doing more than just holding her against him. He hurriedly unhooked her bra as the passion, the neediness seemed to bleed from her to him until he was just as desperate for her as she was for him.

"Bite me, Sesshoumaru," Kagome demanded. "I want to feel your fangs on my skin." Her voice was so soft and seductive and he was instantly doing as she commanded. He dragged his fangs down the column of her throat before biting down on her shoulder just as she had done to him. "Harder," she whispered, and he obeyed, biting harder until he was certain that any more pressure would cause him to break the skin. "More."

While he continued, dragging his fangs along her flesh before both kissing and biting in various locations, Kagome hurriedly unhooked her jeans, stepping on the bottom of one leg and then the other to free herself from the confining garment without having to bend. She slipped out of her panties as well before running her fingertips over his muscled abdomen, finding her favorite dips of definition and following one under his pants to his cock, which stood at attention, just begging for her touch. She squeezed firmly and he moaned.

Sesshoumaru bent lower and ran his tongue over her nipple before pulling the hardening peak into his mouth. He caught it between his teeth and tugged firmly and Kagome threw her head back with a loud moan. Her right leg slid up his outer thigh and he caught her knee, pulling it higher. Both her hands moved to his shoulders for balance, leaving him aching for more contact. Wanting to feel more of her against him, dying to experience the way it felt to have his cock pressed tightly between their bodies, he bent his knees slightly, caught her ass with his free hand, and lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his hips just like he'd wanted.

He was impressed. He didn't know a human could move so quickly. She'd stripped out of her clothes before he even realized what was happening and he was greatly appreciative. He held her close, one hand supporting her ass, while the other traveled her body eagerly. Her hands swept over him heatedly, her short, blunt nails digging in as she clung to him, and her lips claimed his once again, her tongue exploring his mouth with enthusiasm. She pulled back for breath and locked eyes with his, admiring the deep, swirling gold for a moment before speaking.

"Bed. Take me to bed."

It wasn't that far, from the living room to their bed, but Sesshoumaru found making it there one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. Refusing to put her down, he walked with the miko wrapped around his waist. All the while she touched him, trailing hot kisses over his throat and shoulders while her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, making concentrating on walking incredibly difficult. Finally, he made it and he knelt on the end of the mattress before dropping her onto her back. He leaned down over her, trapping her smaller body beneath his, finally obeying the instinctual need to be dominant.

He pressed his lips to hers, controlling the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with her own. One hand held his weight off of her body while the other caressed her bare skin, running over her with an eagerness that matched her own. Her legs tightened around his waist, ripping a loud moan from his lips, and the miko smirked seductively.

She unhooked her ankles from behind his back and her feet began moving over his sides. Kagome surprised him as her toes caught the waistband of his pants, succeeding in forcing them down his hips to bunch at his knees. It freed his cock from its confines to lie along her lower abdomen. It was hot, like a brand on her skin, and the Kagome moaned at the sensation.

"Off," she demanded. "Take them off."

There was nothing quite like having your woman demand you strip naked for her, and Sesshoumaru did so happily. He climbed off the bed, letting his pants fall to the floor, and watched as she scooted higher onto the large mattress. She crooked her finger at him, inviting him to join her, and he crawled up the bed like a predator stalking his prey. He was somewhat disappointed when she demanded he lie on his back, but decided that learning what she had in mind was worth returning to the submissive position.

The taiyoukai laid flat on his back, his head on a pillow, in the center of the bed, awaiting whatever Kagome intended. She threw one leg over his body, settling her core over his aching cock, where it laid pointing towards his abdomen. The heat of her was astounding and he groaned in pleasure as she shifted slightly, causing the underside of his length to slip between her folds. She rocked her hips and the slickness of her arousal allowed his cock to slide easily, brushing across both her clit and her opening, making her shiver in excitement.

Finally, it was going to happen. Finally, she was going to know what he would feel like inside of her. All the wondering, all the aching to be filled, it was all coming to an end as Kagome lifted herself up on her knees. She wrapped her hand around his length and slid the head through her slickness before finding her opening. Sesshoumaru groaned at the new feeling of sweet friction, but as it dawned on him what she intended, his eyes widened and he caught the head of his dick, stopping her from lowering herself at the very last second.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whined in frustration.

"Not like this, Kagome," he whispered, panting for breath, fighting for control over his own body. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had actually cock blocked himself. She was ready to have sex with him and he'd stopped her. What the hell was he thinking?!

The miko sat back on his upper thighs and sighed. "Why not?"

"Not the first time. You're obviously upset about something and I don't want our first time to be like this. Any other time, you are more than welcome to work your anger out on me, and I will enjoy every single second of it, but not the first time. I want our first time to be special, something we can look back on with happy memories. I don't want it to be because someone pissed you off."

"I can't believe you stopped me," she said, her surprise at his actions still obvious in her voice. "You could be inside of me right now."

"Please, don't rub it in," he muttered, running one hand over his face as his body screamed, just as frustrated as she was.

Kagome sighed again and laid her upper body down over his, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "We could be having sex right now," she whined.

"You're killing me," he grumbled back. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop you." He prayed she didn't take his intervention to mean that he didn't want her. He did. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything before in his life. He just didn't want her doing something that she would later come to regret.

The miko giggled softly as she began to calm down and she shifted to press her lips to his cheek. "You're a sweetheart, you really are."

"A sweetheart that is still a virgin, by my own doing."

Kagome laughed at his tone. "You'll have another chance, I promise. You're probably right anyway. Our first time shouldn't be about anger. It should be about love."

An entire field's worth of butterflies took flight in Sesshoumaru's stomach at her words. She said love. Unsure if she realized just what she'd said, he chose not to draw her attention to it, instead gently lifting her chin to press his lips to hers. "And it will be. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

The miko sighed heavily. "Sango."

"She still does not like me," he stated rather than asked.

"Oh, not only doesn't she like you. She thinks you're a monster. Apparently she texted me a lot yesterday, but we were so busy I never even looked at my phone. When I didn't answer her messages, she went to my room last night, and I wasn't there, obviously. She said she thought you'd killed me, that I was lying dead on the other side of the door. So freaking dramatic. It's ridiculous."

"She honestly believed that I caused you harm?"

"I guess so," she replied with a sigh. "And when I told her about the apartment, she said the same things as my R.A. did, only worse. She said that you got the apartment not so we could be together, but so we could keep having sex. Why does everyone assume that our entire relationship is about sex?"

"Perhaps because that is what they would do?"

"Yeah, Sango does jump into bed pretty quickly. Maybe that's why she assumed we did the same. What I don't get is why people think what we're doing is any of their business. She's sure that you'll get bored with me and move on in a few weeks." Kagome smiled sweetly as she rose to sit over his upper thighs once again. She looked down at him as she continued in a seductive tone. "You won't get bored with me, will you, Sesshoumaru?"

His hands slid from her knees to her upper thighs while smirking back. "How could I ever get bored with that body of yours?" He leaned up, supporting his weight with one hand beneath him, to nip at the curve of her breast. Looking her over as he laid back, guilt washed over him. "You will have bruises."

"Oh, and that! She saw the bruise on my arm, this one, from when I was biting my arm to keep from screaming, and she insisted that you did it, that I was lying, making excuses for your behavior."

"And if she were to see you now, she would be right. I have injured you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I enjoyed every second of that. I asked for it!"

"That doesn't mean I had to do it," he said, his regret obvious.

"I wanted to know what it felt like, Sesshoumaru, and I loved it. Who cares if it left marks behind? They'll heal." When he looked away, the miko rolled her eyes. "You're way too worried about what other people might think."

"I am not the one that attacked the other simply because someone upset them," he said, trying to get his mind off the purplish crescents developing on her shoulders.

"Are you complaining?" she asked in mock irritation.

"Never. You are always welcome to come home, strip naked, and throw yourself at me," he said before adding, with a smirk, "though you should make sure that we don't have company first."

"As if you'd invite someone over when I'm not here."

"You have me there," he agreed. "I am sorry you are arguing with your friend because of me."

Kagome waved it off as unimportant. "Tell me, did your beast like the biting?" she asked, bringing them right back to the topic at hand.

"A great deal."

"Good, because so did I."

"I do not like being the cause of bruises on your beautiful body."

"I bet he does though, right? You've marked me, sort of, even if it is temporary."

The miko was right. His beast considered each bruise a claiming mark, so that any other male would know that she was taken. He viewed them with pride, as they were the best he was going to get at the moment. For some reason, his more civilized half refused to ask if he could court her so that he could give her a proper mark, so he had to take what he could get.

"I hurt you."

"It's no worse than a hickey, Sesshoumaru."

"You have not seen them yet."

"I don't care."

Figuring out that he was never going to win that particular argument, the taiyoukai moved on. "So, because you were angry that your friend assumed our relationship was based only on sex, you came home to prove her right?"

Kagome laughed. "I figured if everyone is going to accuse us of it, we might as well get the pleasure that goes with it. I wanted to strangle her, but what we did was a whole lot more fun. I think you should always be the outlet for my anger and frustration."

"Once I am no longer the cause of that frustration," he agreed.

"So, how long are you going to make me wait before I can screw your brains out?" she asked in an amused tone. "I mean, I don't need a fancy, expensive dinner date, candlelight, and rose petals on the carpeting to want to be with you. I want that now."

Sesshoumaru looked contemplative for a moment. How long did he intend to make her wait? She wasn't angry anymore, so his reason for stopping her was gone. Really, if she tried again right at that moment, he was likely to allow it. He wanted her badly, and having her nude body pressed to his so intimately wasn't helping his situation. A glance at the clock, however, had him mentally cursing.

"I have a class this afternoon and I still haven't finished my work. I missed class last week because of Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed and pressed her lips to his cheek one final time before rolling to the side, off of him and onto the bed. "Then you should probably get on that."


	51. Chapter 51

**No prompts.**

Sesshoumaru was concerned that he'd given Kagome the impression that his studies were more important to him than she was, and as he walked back towards the apartment building after his class, he searched his mind for ways to make it up to her. Really, he would have loved to stay in bed naked with her for the rest of the day, but he had responsibilities, just as she did. Perhaps if he hadn't already missed class once, he might have done just that.

His relationship with her meant more to him than anything and he would happily sacrifice his studies if it pleased her, but he knew she would have felt guilty about making him miss something important. He had always judged his value based on his grades, as it was the only scale he truly had, and he didn't want to have to admit that being with her was detrimental to his studies. He didn't want to have to retake classes, nor did he want his G.P.A. to suffer, but if the choice was Kagome or schoolwork, the miko was always going to win.

Though her life didn't revolve completely around her classes as his always had, he knew that her grades were still important to her. She tried to finish all of her work before partying on the weekends, and when she didn't, she stayed up all night Sunday night to ensure that she got it all done before class. She worked hard on her assignments. He knew that based on her psychology presentation.

It might take some time, but the two of them would grow used to each other's schedules. They would figure out how to get their work done without sacrificing time together. They had to, because if something had to suffer, their relationship or his schoolwork, school would lose every single time. He didn't want that to happen, though, because he wanted to graduate on time with a degree that would get him a job that would allow him to give her the life she deserved. He didn't want to depend on his father's money for the rest of his life, because he truly had no guarantee that it would always be there. The old dog could cut him off at any moment, for any reason. No, he wanted to take care of himself, and her, all by himself.

He considered 'I'm sorry' cupcakes from the cafe, but they still had more than half of their new apartment cake left over. A smoothie might brighten her afternoon, but he didn't want her to think he was trying to buy her off with sweets either. He thought about flowers, but he'd have to walk off campus to find them, which would make him late. Finally, he settled for heading home empty handed, with a heart full of love he ached to share with her.

He opened the door and stepped inside, expecting to find her sitting at her study desk tapping away at her computer or stretched out on the couch reading a textbook, but she wasn't there. He sniffed the air in the room and found her scent to be old. She hadn't been there for a while. Suddenly very concerned, Sesshoumaru rushed to the bedroom. His stomach twisted and his heart skipped a beat as he noticed that her bags of belongings that had lined the floor were gone.

That was it. He'd lost her. One mistake and she'd left him, without saying a single word. The taiyoukai walked through the apartment like a man lost, and he was. He was lost without her and he had no idea what to do. Finally, he sat down on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, as he searched his mind for some way to win her back. He had to, because he couldn't live without her.

He never should have stopped her. He should have let her do whatever she wanted with him. Then none of this would be happening. He might have made it to class on time once they'd finished having sex and he might not have. He might have stayed in bed holding her for the rest of the day. Either way, she would still be there with him. What had he been thinking?!

Sesshoumaru looked up in shock at the sound of a key being inserted into the door and he was on his feet in an instant. The door swung open and there she was, the beautiful woman that had stolen his heart. Maybe she hadn't finished collecting all of her things yet. Maybe he still had a chance to stop her, to keep her with him.

Kagome looked up from her phone, spotting the taiyoukai standing in the middle of the living room like a statue. He looked paler than usual, stricken, as if someone close to him had died, and she was instantly concerned.

"Sesshoumaru?"

She suddenly found herself wrapped in his arms, her own arms pinned awkwardly to her body. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply before letting out a heart wrenching whine. "Please, Kagome," he murmured against her throat. "Stay. Don't leave me."

"Sesshoumaru? What's gotten into you? Why would I be leaving you?"

"Because I upset you. Because I made you think that school is more important to me than you are. It's not, Kagome. You mean more to me than anything."

"What made you think that?" she asked, wiggling her arms loose so she could cup his cheeks and stare into his eyes.

"Your things, they are gone."

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. "I unpacked. Did you think I was going to live out of bags forever?"

"Then you were not...?"

"No, Sesshoumaru, I wasn't leaving you. I was just down the hall talking to the girl in 10D. I must have lost track of time, because I meant to be back before you were." Suddenly, his lips were pressed to hers in a passionate, needy kiss and Kagome allowed it, knowing that he needed reassurance. When he pulled back, she smiled at him. "If I was leaving you, you'd know."

"What does that mean?"

"That I wouldn't simply disappear while you were out. I wouldn't do that to you. And I have no intention of leaving you, especially not over something so small. Look, we're going to fight at some point. Every couple does, but that doesn't mean that I'll leave you just because we disagree or you make me angry. We'll fight and then we'll make up. We'll work it out. I'm here for the long haul, Sesshoumaru. I'm not going to quit and give you up at the drop of a hat. I couldn't.

"We're here for a reason, big guy. We're at college to learn, to get a degree. Classes are more important than lying around in bed all day. Assignments take precedence over cuddling. School is more important than I am."

"Never. At some point, school will end, but I wish for our relationship to endure."

Kagome smiled up at him. "It will, but if I start affecting your studies, we're going to have a problem. You need to do your work and I need to do mine. It might take a bit, getting used to each other's schedules and study habits, but we'll figure it out. It's a plus that the desks aren't in the bedroom. If one of us needs to pull an all-nighter, the other one can still sleep, at least as best they can sleep in that big bed alone." His arms were still wrapped firmly around her and the miko studied his face. "You really thought I'd left you?"

"I did."

"Do you not realize how important you are to me?"

"I... I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Sesshoumaru. Now, are you all right?" He nodded silently and she smiled once more. "I have news. Good and bad. What do you want to hear first?"

"Bad, I suppose," he replied, ready to get whatever the problem was out in the open so they could solve it.

"My bottle of vodka won't fit in the freezer."

The miko grinned as Sesshoumaru chuckled, his shoulders falling in relief. If that was the worst news she had for him, then things were going to be okay. "Does it need to be in the freezer?"

"It doesn't need to be, but it's better that way. It gets all thick and syrupy and it doesn't warm up whatever you're adding it to."

"Well then we will simply have to make room in the freezer. And what is the good news?"

"Well, Sandy, down the hall, told me the greatest thing. You know how takeout places wouldn't deliver to the dorm rooms? Well, they do deliver here!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Is delivery that important? I could have always gone and picked up whatever you wanted."

"But you don't have to! It's great. We can order pizza, Chinese, Mexican, subs... anything that delivers, all without leaving the apartment. It'll come in handy around mid-terms when we barely have time to eat at all."

"I love how happy such a simple thing like this can make you," he told her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "So, I am assuming you desire takeout of some kind again, to celebrate your discovery?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, get takeout or eat stuff to make room for the vodka in the freezer? That's a tough one. What sounds good to you?"

Finally, Sesshoumaru released Kagome from his arms and walked to the freezer. He opened it and stared inside for a long moment before pulling out a mid-sized Mexican lasagna. He held it up for the miko to see and she nodded.

"Not a bad choice. Is that oven or microwave?"

"Either," he replied as he studied the cooking instructions. "It is still early. I say we heat it up in the oven."

The miko grinned. "To using the oven for the first time," she said before lifting up on her toes to press her lips to his. "Hopefully we don't burn the place down."

The couple then set about discovering all the cooking utensils their new kitchen contained, all in search of a cookie sheet to cook their lasagna on. Once the thing was finally in the oven, they continued to inventory the items in the cupboards and drawers, familiarizing themselves with the locations of everything.

"There's even a pie pan!" Kagome exclaimed in amusement. "I can barely make iced tea. I don't think I'll be doing any pie baking."

"We are going to have to learn how to cook eventually. We cannot depend on frozen foods forever."

Kagome raised a brow at him with interest. "You want to learn how to cook?"

"I thought it might be something we could do together."

The miko couldn't help but smile at that. "We're going to need someone to teach us."

"There is always the internet."

Kagome laughed. "Do you turn to the internet to answer every question you have?"

"It has not let me down so far."

"So," she started, a wicked smirk coming over her face, "have you read through a tutorial yet, or is that really why you stopped me earlier?" She watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru's cheeks flushed pink.

"No, I have not searched for a tutorial on intercourse," he said, his embarrassment obvious. "But that is not why I stopped you, though I am still concerned that I will disappoint you," the taiyoukai confessed.

The miko leaned close to Sesshoumaru, pressing her lips to his chin affectionately. "You won't disappoint me. Really, the absolute worst thing you can do is finish before I do, and even then, that's not a big deal because you're a demon. If you were a human male, you'd need time before you could get it up and keep it up again. As a demon, well, you just whip off the used condom, slip on a new one, and get right back to it. No chance of disappointing me."

"I'm sure there is something else I could do to embarrass myself," he told her.

Kagome laughed. "If you're looking for problems, you're going to find them. So, how much have you thought this through, anyway? Do you have a plan for how you want it to go? Is there a certain way you want to do it the first time?"

"How can you talk about this so easily with not a hint of a blush on your cheeks?" Sesshoumaru asked the miko in awe.

"Why be embarrassed about something we're going to do, that we're going to enjoy, that we're going to want to do over and over again? We need to be able to talk about sex honestly and openly if we want this to work. So, spill. All the fantasies for your first time."

Sesshoumaru looked her over appraisingly for a moment before shrugging. "I figured I would allow you to lead me. You're the one with experience and you named yourself my teacher. Why not let you teach then?"

Kagome smiled widely. "The perfect man."


	52. Chapter 52

**No prompts.**

Kagome looked up at the sound of Sesshoumaru's laptop closing, returning her attention to her textbook as he remained at his desk, fussing with his papers. She was startled when he was suddenly beside her where she lay stretched out on the couch and she gazed at him questioningly.

"How much more do you have to read?" he inquired.

"Oh, I'm reading ahead. I was done a while ago." The miko squeaked in surprise as he scooped her up off the couch. She allowed her psychology book to fall to the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom. "Oh, so eager," she said with a smile. "I love it almost as much as I love door to door service," the miko joked.

"I am the reason I have been waiting all day for this," he murmured in her ear. "I have been kicking myself for hours. I was so close. So close. Save me from my self-flagellation."

Kagome giggled. "That sounds dirty."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he swung her to her feet at the end of the bed, his hands instantly finding their way to the waistband of her jeans once she was stable. The miko decided to help him along, pulling her shirt over her head as he struggled with her button and zipper. She'd successfully removed her bra as well and the taiyoukai was growing frustrated, as he still hadn't unclasped her jeans.

"Uh oh," she murmured. "Maybe that's a sign you shouldn't get into my pants, you know, since you literally can't get into my pants." He looked up at her with wide eyes and Kagome fought down the desire to laugh, holding a serious face for as long as possible. "Just let me do it," she told him, swatting his hands away. "You work on you."

Kagome glanced down and expertly undid her button, and when she looked back up, she couldn't help but giggle as Sesshoumaru had successfully stripped down to nothing in the few seconds she'd looked away.

"Gotta love that demon speed," she said with a smile. She shimmied out of her jeans, taking her panties down with them, and soon they stood fully nude in front of each other.

Sesshoumaru looked her over, admiring her beauty, when something struck him. "The bruises. They're gone."

Kagome smiled brightly. "They made you feel guilty, so I got rid of them."

"But how?"

"I am a miko. You did know that, right? Well, I know how to heal myself. I just don't do it too often unless it's necessary."

Sesshoumaru stared at her flawless shoulders for a long moment, conflicted by the disappearance of his marks. He was relieved to not be reminded that he'd injured her, but his more primitive half saw her removal of the marks as rejection. She'd rejected his claiming marks, rejected his claim to her, and it had his stomach twisting in knots.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in confusion, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"My beast, he believes that you rejected our claim to you by removing the marks."

"But you know that isn't true. I'm not rejecting you. You can do it again, if you want, and I can leave them. I just thought you would feel better about it if they were gone. What if you did it in a less visible area? Then you wouldn't be worried about what other people will think of them. Maybe you'd feel less guilty."

The taiyoukai was silent for a while as he and his beast communicated. His more primitive side demanded that he mark her again, begged for him to make it a courting mark, but his more civilized side wasn't ready to ask her, wasn't ready to try to explain something to her he wasn't even sure he fully understood. Finally, they reached an agreement, something that would please the both of them, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You okay now?" she asked. Her answer was the taiyoukai catching her waist and lifting her into the air so that she was looking down into his eyes as he gazed up at her. He kissed her softly before lowering her back to her feet and she smiled brightly at him.

"On the bed," he said with a smirk, running his hand over her rounded ass affectionately.

Kagome giggled and hopped up on the mattress, making herself comfortable in the middle of the bed. "I thought I was supposed to be leading," she said with a grin.

"Soon enough," he murmured, kneeling on the bed and crawling up towards her like the predator he was. "Me first." As he moved higher, he nudged her knees apart, kissing his way up her inner thighs. He loved how easily she spread her legs for him, as if she knew he belonged between them, and he intended to ensure that she did. He wanted her know that no man could possibly make her feel better than he did and he soaked in her moan as he dragged his fangs along her inner thigh before biting down firmly.

"Gods," she whispered. "Again."

"Mine," he murmured, allowing his beast to rise to the surface until they were on equal footing to allow his other half to be a part of the marking process. The scent of her arousal surrounded his head, clouding his mind, and he found himself unable to resist sliding his tongue between her slick folds, collecting as much of her sweetness as possible. He released a pleased, rumbling growl before turning to create a matching mark on her other thigh.

"Yours," she said softly, moaning under his attentions.

Sharing consciousness with his beast, Sesshoumaru set out to make his miko scream in pleasure, and when she let out a muffled sound, he pulled back to look up at her face. "No holding back," he told her. "I want to hear every breath, every gasp, every moan, and every cry. I want it all, Kagome." He waited until the miko nodded her understanding before returning to his task.

He allowed his beast to guide him, remembering how much she'd enjoyed her time with his primitive half, and he had her crying out in no time. She writhed under his attentions, so much so that he had to hold her hips still so that he could continue. He loved the way she breathed out his name, so choppy, as if she couldn't possibly form such a long word in her current state. The sound of her climax was something he would never forget, along with the way her back arched, pushing her breasts into the air, blocking his sight of her face. She wasn't necessarily screaming, but she was anything but quiet and he loved every second of it.

Soon, she had her fingers wrapped in his hair, tugging at him, pushing at his head, until he had no idea if she wanted him to stop or continue on. All he did know was his hair was going to be in knots, and it would be worth it.

Finally, she gasped out for him to stop and he slowed, flicking his tongue over her clit just to see her body twitch in response, before finally pulling back. He nipped playfully at her inner thigh before admiring the developing bruises he'd left behind. No one would see them but him, but the fact that she wanted them, that she allowed him to mark her once more was enough for him and his beast. Soon enough, he would talk to her about courting, but until then, she was suitably marked, at least until they began to fade.

"If you'd gone on much longer," Kagome said while panting for breath, "I'd be too tired to continue. That tongue of yours almost kept you from having sex again, though I liked this way a lot better than earlier when you just talked your way out of it."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, crawling up her body to kiss her passionately. "This tongue of mine is always happy to please," he murmured in her ear.

"And it does. It so does. Just... Just give me a minute."

He nodded and stretched out beside her, lying on his side to watch her breasts heave as she fought to regain control of her breathing. She looked so beautiful, flushed pink and slightly sweaty, her hair wild and her eyes half-closed, as if it took too much effort to keep them open fully.

He loved that he'd affected her so much, that he'd brought her such pleasure, and soon it would be his turn. Finally, he would lose his long held virginity. Finally, he would know what it would be like to be inside her, to experience the slick heat, the way her inner muscles fluttered as she approached orgasm until they clamped down tight. Finally, they would truly be together and he prayed it went well. It had to, because Kagome was it for him.

The stress, his worries and fears, that he'd let her down, disappoint her somehow, that he'd screw something up, still haunted him but he fought against them, casting them out of his mind. If he did nothing but worry, he was guaranteed to fail. No, he needed his focus to be on her and only her. This was his first time, after all, and he wanted to enjoy every single second of it.

"Condoms," Kagome said, rolling to her side to look at the taiyoukai beside her. "Do you know where they are? My purse-full is in my dorm room for some stupid reason."

"I emptied my pockets into my bedside table," he told her. He was surprised when she sat up and climbed over him to open the drawer. He'd expected to just grab one, but she turned on the lamp and was sorting through as if she was in search of something specific. "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" the miko exclaimed, pulling out three identical packages. She set two on the tabletop and handed him the third. "Nothing fancy for your first time. Super thin, so you get the most feeling possible."

"You think we will need three?" he asked in confusion.

"Try to put it on," she instructed.

Sesshoumaru looked over the packet in his hand for a moment before putting it to his mouth, though he pulled it away as Kagome was instantly scolding him.

"You don't ever open the packet with your teeth. You can ruin the condom. Could poke a fang right through it and then it's worthless. That, and you're going to get a mouth full of the lube that's on the thing and I doubt it's pleasant."

He felt like a fool. He was a sophomore in college, nineteen years old, quickly approaching twenty, and he didn't know how to do something that high school freshman could do. Hell, middle school students could probably do it! It was ridiculous, and in that moment he wished that he'd practiced while she wasn't home. He looked so inept, it was a wonder she still wanted to have sex with him at all.

Careful of his claws, the taiyoukai tore open the package and looked at the contents as if it was from another planet. It had been far too long since his sexual education class and his memory was failing him. He hadn't been paying much attention in the first place, since he was certain he would be alone forever, so his recollection was spotty at best. He pulled the shiny ring out slowly, making sure that only the pads of his fingers touched it, so as to not pierce it with the razor sharp tips.

Having claws made this much more complicated than it would be otherwise. He decided that right away. Sesshoumaru looked at the condom from one side and then the other, unsure which way it went on, and finally he looked to Kagome for help.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't know how to do this," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, embarrassed at his inexperience.

"Don't be sorry. Here." The miko took the thing from his hands, the smile never leaving her face, as she encouraged him to lay flat on his back. He groaned in pleasure as she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, while the other set the condom atop the tip like a tiny hat. He watched, both intrigued and determined to learn, as she pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it down over his length. Even that felt amazing, and he gazed at her with loving eyes.

Not all women would be so patient, so forgiving. He knew he was blessed in more ways than one to be with Kagome, and he was discovering new ways every single day. She could have laughed at him, told him he was pathetic, because truly, he was. He knew that. A man his age should know how to work a condom and yet she only smiled and helped. How could she be so patient with him? How did this not bother her?

She could see the questions in his eyes and her smile widened. "I think it's sweet, how little you know about sex. It makes this all the more fun, introducing things bit by bit. Now, I think you're ready. What about you?"

"So ready," he agreed. When she reached to click off the lamp, he stopped her. The light outside was fading fast, filling the room with shadows, and he didn't want to miss a second of this. "Can you leave it on?"

"A visual learner? Sure thing, big guy. Whatever you want."


	53. Chapter 53

**No prompts.**

"Okay, I'm going to do this slowly," Kagome told him with a bright smile. "Otherwise that giant thing of yours is going to split me in half."

The miko watched as a smirk slowly pulled at Sesshoumaru's lips. His nervousness was obvious, but the reminder that he had a big dick seemed to bring up a bit of that confident arrogance she was building in him, which had been her point. He was still so embarrassed by his lack of knowledge and she didn't want him dwelling on it.

He looked absolutely delicious, lying there on the black comforter, his pale skin contrasting beautifully. She admired his muscular chest and abdomen for a moment, following them down to where his cock stood at attention, just awaiting her touch, and her smile widened. She'd been waiting long enough.

Kagome straddled his hips, pressing his erection down to point towards his abdomen, and he groaned at the contact. She shifted just right to allow the underside of his length to slip between her folds and she rocked her hips, enjoying the pained look on his face.

"You want me?" she whispered. When he merely nodded, the miko shook her head. "No, do you want me?"

"Yes, I want you," he replied, trying not to sound exasperated with her teasing.

"How bad?"

"Gods, Kagome, please," he whined.

"Not going to stop me this time?" she inquired with a wicked smirk, enjoying punishing him just a tad for stopping her earlier, even if she realized now that it was the right thing to do.

"I can't stop you if you never start," he shot back, only to moan as she rocked her hips once more as if in punishment for his smart mouth.

Satisfied with his frustration, Kagome lifted herself up on her knees and wrapped her hand around his hard cock, carefully lining it up with her entrance. She locked eyes with the taiyoukai as she began to slowly lower herself, allowing him to sink into her body at an almost painfully slow pace. About halfway down, she began to lift back up and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with concern. Had she changed her mind? Was he too big? Why was she pulling away? All his worries were washed away when she began to lower herself once more, moaning softly at the blissful penetration.

"So big," she whispered. She'd never felt quite like she did at that moment. Her inner muscles were stretched tight, but it wasn't painful. In fact, she found, she was rather enjoying it, being filled to the brim. She couldn't have taken another inch and she smiled at the realization that he was the perfect size for her. Not by any means small, but not so big that any would go to waste. It was as if he was made for her.

Sesshoumaru was in heaven. She was so tight around him, so hot. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced before and he found himself drowning in appreciation for his miko. Without her, he would never have felt such a thing, and they were just getting started.

"Congratulations," Kagome said with a playful smile. "You're no longer a virgin. How does it feel?"

"Amazing," he murmured. Declarations of his love were once again right there on the tip of his tongue and he held them back, certain that this wasn't the time. He sure as hell wished someone would hold up a sign telling him when it was the right time, but he knew that now wasn't it.

He watched her, enthralled, as she began a slow rhythm, lifting and lowering herself over his body. For a while he stared at where their bodies were intimately connected, admiring the way his cock disappeared inside her, before returning his eyes to her face. He adored her soft moans and the way her eyes fluttered closed as she moved. Already, he could feel his climax approaching, and the taiyoukai bit his bottom lip as he strained to keep from finishing early and embarrassing himself.

Kagome noticed his struggle and caressed his cheek softly with her fingertips. "You're ready to come, aren't you?" The way she asked it, there was no judgment in her tone, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was disappointing her anyway. "Hold it back as long as you can," she said, never pausing in her movements.

Sesshoumaru focused on nothing but holding back his peak, fighting against the desire to climax under such pleasurable conditions, but after little more than a minute, he lost the battle. His hips jerked upwards and his back locked as his orgasm washed over him. After a few moments, his body lowered back to the mattress and he released a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she told him as she lifted herself off of him. He groaned at the loss of sensation as she stretched out on the bed beside him. "Wrap the thing in a tissue before you toss it."

"I let you down," he murmured softly, sitting up at the side of the bed with his back to her.

"I told you this might happen."

"You said this was the absolute worst thing that could happen, and it did."

Kagome shot a look at his back, fighting down the urge to sigh. "I also said it wasn't a big deal at all. Now, quit pouting, put on a new condom, and come back over here! I'm not finished with you yet."

The heat in her tone had Sesshoumaru doing as she said and, using great care; he managed to apply a new condom without damaging it with his claws. He turned to look at her and she rolled onto her back, a playful smile on her lips.

"Come here."

The taiyoukai quickly closed the distance between them, kneeling by her side, and she caught his hair, tugging him closer while folding her right leg up against her body as if making room for him to take his place between her thighs.

"You want me to...?" Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru hesitated for a brief moment. Could he do this? What was he thinking? Of course he could do this! He might not do the best job, but he sure as hell was going to give it his best effort.

He ran his hand over her silky smooth leg as he crawled closer, admiring the new bruises on her inner thighs as he arranged himself. Her legs wrapped loosely around him and he groaned. More than ready to be inside of her once again, the taiyoukai wrapped his hand around his cock and lined the head up with her entrance, pushing gently, unsure of the right amount of speed or force he should use.

He smirked as she moaned softly, her head turning to the side as she rolled her shoulders. Her eyes locked with his as his hips met hers and he leaned over her. Wanting to be as close as possible, he held his weight off of her with his elbow and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately, working up the nerve to finally move. The last thing he wanted was to finish too quickly again and he was wary of getting started and finding himself close to the end. It felt so good, just being inside of her, that he wanted to savor that feeling for a while longer.

When their kiss ended, his lips moved along the column of her throat and down to her shoulder, and her fingers delved into his hair. Growing frustrated with his stillness, the miko gently turned his face to hers, staring into his eyes.

"For this to work, you have to move," she said with a smile. Seeing his hesitance, that smile widened. "I promise you, you'll last a lot longer this time."

"How can you..."

"Because I know," she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "Now, I want my confident sex-god of a demon, the one that's so good with his tongue and knows it, to move. Show me what you can do, how good you can make me feel. Be the first to make me come during sex, and make it a good one," she finished with a smirk before innocently adding, "No pressure."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. "Of course, no pressure," he repeated skeptically.

Keeping his upper body as close to hers as possible, the taiyoukai slowly backed his way out of her tight heat before pushing back in. It felt absolutely incredible and his worries fell away as he focused only on the sensations, only on her. He moved slowly, kissing her passionately, completely enthralled with the riot of feelings, both physical and emotional, rushing through his body.

When their lips parted, Kagome began breathing out commands, her fingers wrapped in his long hair. "Faster," she whispered, and he obliged her. "More."

The faster he moved, the better it felt, but she still wanted more and the miko began lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. The first time the slap of skin hitting skin echoed in his ears, he slowed, concerned that he was going to hurt her, only for her to tug on his hair as if they were his reins, encouraging him to continue.

"Harder, Sesshoumaru. I'm not breakable."

"Says the small human woman to the taiyoukai," he murmured in her ear, his hips having paused mid-thrust at her words.

"Fine, you might be able to break me if you really tried, but you won't. Now keep going!" Sesshoumaru chuckled, befuddling the miko beneath him. "What?"

"You wouldn't think you'd need to encourage me to keep going," he said before beginning again, smirking as Kagome grinned at him.

Soon, all that could be heard in the room was the slap of skin against skin, Kagome's increasingly loud cries of pleasure, Sesshoumaru's soft moans, and the occasional growl. He could feel as her inner walls started to flutter around him and the knowledge that he was carrying her towards her climax drove him on.

"God, so good. So good. So good," she murmured, her words in rhythm with his hips, and the taiyoukai's confidence in his abilities grew.

Sesshoumaru mentally cursed as his knees began to slide out from under him, and he quickly adjusted his position, his free hand sliding under her ass, tilting her pelvis just right so he didn't have to stop again. She was almost there and he was going to carry her over that finish line if it killed him. On his next thrust, Kagome let out a startled cry and he grunted in surprise as her walls suddenly clamped down around him. He froze, only to have her pulling at his hair again, begging him not to stop.

"G-spot. Good sound. Don't stop," she stammered. "Gods, don't you dare stop again."

There was more resistance as her inner walls seemed to fight to keep him out and while battling to hold him in at the same time as her orgasm washed over her. More than happy to follow orders, he continued, his confidence growing further as each thrust came with a loud cry of pleasure. Her fingers slipped out of his hair, now clinging to his shoulders for dear life, her short, blunt nails digging in deep.

Gods, she looked beautiful beneath him, her breasts bouncing with each slap of their hips, her hair wild and her eyes closed in ecstasy. He couldn't tell for certain, but it felt as if she was having one long orgasm, as her walls clung tightly to his cock, rippling around him. Nothing had ever felt better and finally he began to feel his own climax slowly building inside of him. He was confident that he'd pleased her, even if it had taken a few instructions, and so he allowed it to build, not fighting against it.

"Kagome," he murmured, nudging her cheek with his nose. "Open your eyes."

The miko did as he asked, locking gazes with him, and the intensity of the feelings they were both experiencing seemed to double.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, and for a second she considered finally saying it. The words were so close and she'd never felt the connection between them any stronger than at that moment. The way he was looking at her made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Still, a small part of her mind reminded her of his lack of confidence. If she said it now, he might think it was only because of the physical pleasure he was giving her, and so she held it back. She didn't want him to have to question her sincerity, or be afraid that they were only hastily spoken words of passion. When she told him she loved him, she wanted him to know she meant it with all of her being.

One hand left his shoulder to gently run her fingertips along the markings on his cheeks, and she grinned at the way his glasses had slipped down his nose from both the rough movements and the fine sheen of sweat that shimmered on his face. She pursed her lips slightly and he took the hint, closing the distance to kiss her. It was sweet and simple, because Sesshoumaru lacked the ability to concentrate on anything but his building climax.

It was growing more and more powerful, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, and Kagome could see it on his face. His eyes seemed to be asking for permission, begging her to tell him it was all right, and she purposely clenched her inner muscles, knowing that it would throw him over the edge. His thrusts grew jerky before he buried himself as deeply inside her as possible, the muscles of his back tensing as his fingers tightened on her ass, holding her body to his.

Slowly, he relaxed, dropping his forehead to rest on her shoulder as he panted for breath. His post-orgasmic bliss was interrupted as her shoulders began to shake and he lifted his head to look at her through narrowed eyes. She was laughing! They'd just had sex for the first time, he thought it was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced, and she was laughing, the sound ripping away any and all confidence he had that he'd done well.

"N... No," she fought to get out through giggles. "Don't look at me like that. You... You were worried! That...You..."

"Kagome, please tell me why you are laughing," he pleaded, his eyes begging her to tell him she wasn't laughing at him, at his performance, because he truly had given it his all in the hopes of bringing her the most pleasure possible, and he didn't think he could do any better. If that wasn't good enough for her, then he wasn't good enough for her.

Kagome fought down the giggles, holding her breath while trying to contain her mirth. Her fingers caressed his cheek and he turned his face away, suddenly incredibly ashamed and heartbroken. That was all it took to sober her up and guilt overwhelmed her.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, I know laughter was probably the last thing you wanted to hear right then. I just... You were so worried and there was absolutely no reason for it because you were amazing. Please, look at me."

Slowly he turned his face back to hers, searching her eyes for the truth. "It was good?"

"It was great!" she exclaimed. "How can you possibly not know that? How many more orgasms did you have to wring from my body before you performed well enough for yourself? You're the one putting all this pressure on yourself, and for what? You know how attracted to you I am. You know how devoted, how attached to you I am. Even if it was absolutely terrible, it wouldn't be the end of the world, but it wasn't. It was perfect. Why is it so hard to believe that you could be good at this? Why do you always assume the worst? Laughter is a good thing. You made me happy."

"But you were growing frustrated with me."

"Only because your fears were holding you back. For the love of all that is holy, never stop when I'm almost there. I don't care if the walls are crashing down around us. You keep going."

The seriousness of her tone had Sesshoumaru chuckling softly and finally the miko could smile again. "You were honestly pleased?"

Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed. "I wouldn't have believed it was your first go round if I didn't know for sure it was. You... As far as first times go, yours was a hell of a lot better than mine. I wish I could have shared my first time with you instead. And just think, every time we do this, you're going to get better at it. I'm not sure I'll survive with my sanity intact."

"Better?"

"Oh, there's still so much to teach you, my star pupil."

Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly at her, his confidence renewed. "And I am eager to learn."


	54. Chapter 54

**No prompts.**

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked with a playful smirk. He was enjoying this, hearing her tell him how much she'd enjoyed their time together, even if he knew she was merely humoring him. After the scare her laughter had given him, he needed the reassurance and she seemed happy to give it to him.

"Really," Kagome replied with a wide smile.

"And you'd let me do it again?"

"No, not would, will. I will let you do it again."

"When?" His smirk widened as Kagome giggled. Now that he'd been with her and knew he wasn't absolutely terrible at it, he wanted nothing more than to have sex again and again and again. He'd never experienced anything like it before, and it wasn't only the pleasure, though that part was incredible. No, it was also the feeling of connection, when they looked into each other's eyes. It felt as if they were one being, the two of them together, as if nothing could ever come between them. The feeling of intimacy was nearly overwhelming.

"Soon enough." They both fell silent for a moment, until the miko turned to give him an innocent smile.

"Sesshoumaru?" He instantly knew she wanted something, simply from her tone, and he prayed it was another romp in the sheets. Maybe they'd actually make it into the bed this time, instead of having sex on top of the comforter.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

The taiyoukai chuckled and Kagome moaned softly at the sound. "There is something I am craving as well, but I was told you needed a rest," he replied seductively. When she rolled her eyes, he smiled. "What do you want?" The miko merely batted her eyes at him and Sesshoumaru rolled to the side of the bed to rise. "Cake it is."

Kagome watched as the taiyoukai walked out of the room, not bothering to dress, taking the opportunity to admire his ass. He returned quickly with a piece of cake, pleased at how such a simple thing made her so happy. She scooted into an upright position and reached for the plate, but Sesshoumaru refused to hand it over. Instead, he cut a bite-sized portion with the fork he'd brought along and held it out towards her.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked with a wicked smirk.

"You're holding my cake hostage?"

"You'll get it, so long as you answer my questions," he told her playfully.

"My favorite part? Hmm, I think it was the moment you hit my g-spot and threw me into orgasm. The look on your face just then... You'd have thought you'd stabbed me or something."

The taiyoukai scowled. "I thought I'd hurt you," he said in a rather pouting tone before allowing her to eat the first bite of cake.

"You're way too worried about that, Sesshoumaru. You're not going to hurt me. I know it." She smiled as he fed her another bite, though he still didn't look convinced.

"I am immeasurably stronger than a human male. I could very easily cause you injury. How can you be so certain I won't?"

"Because I trust you. You just need to trust yourself." Eager to change the subject from one that obviously worried him, the miko smirked. "So where do you want to do it next?"

"Where?" he asked in confusion, which made her smirk widen.

"We have a whole apartment full of places to have sex, Sesshoumaru! Just think about it. We can do it in the shower, in the tub, on the bathroom counter... Then there's the counters and the island in the kitchen, the dining room table, the couch. Hell, even the desks, so long as we move our computers out of the way. Mmm," she hummed, savoring another bite of cake while watching his face with amusement. He really was too innocent for his own good.

"Is there something wrong with the bed?"

"Not a thing," she replied with a wicked grin. "But why limit ourselves when there are so many options? You're more than strong enough to fuck me against the wall, which has always sounded fun. I mean, you were halfway there in the shower. And there's always the floor."

"You wish for me to take you on the floor?" he asked in surprise.

"I wish for you to take me everywhere," she replied in a seductive tone. "Think you're up for it?"

"This Sesshoumaru is going to have to stash condoms in every room of the house," he replied with a small smirk, though it grew the more he thought about her words.

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed happily, watching as the taiyoukai placed the empty plate and fork on his bedside table. "There are very few things better than being hand fed cake in bed by a gorgeous, naked man."

"I am always happy to please," he replied before leaning in for a kiss. "You taste like frosting."

"I swear, I could live off of frosting alone."

"Not a very healthy option."

"So? You worried I'd get fat?"

"What?" he asked, wide-eyed. "No, of course not! I'd adore your body no matter what." In fact, he'd fantasized about just how she might look as she put on weight while carrying his pups, and it had been quite arousing.

"So you'd love me if I was fat?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'd love you no matter what you look like, no matter how you change, because it's not your body I am so attached to. It is all of you, Kagome."

The miko's smirk widened. "Did you just say you love me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he quickly went over what he'd just said in his head. He'd said it! He'd accidently said that he loved her and she didn't seem the slightest bit put off by it. Still, could he say it again? What was she thinking behind that playful smirk of hers? Her eyes twinkled happily and a slow smile spread across his lips.

"I believe I did."

"And did you mean it or do you want to take it back?"

"I meant it. I didn't mean to say it quite then, but I meant it all the same. I do, Kagome. I do and I have since the first moment our eyes met. I love you."

He was somewhat startled as Kagome was suddenly perched over his lap. She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him with joyous enthusiasm. He was soon responding with the same, his tense muscles relaxing as she showed him just how happy his words had made her. Now, all he had to worry about was whether she would say the same. He'd ask her, but her tongue was rather occupied at the moment and the last thing he wanted was to end their kiss.

Finally, she pulled way and stared into his eyes. "I knew you did," she whispered, as if not wanting to break the feeling in the room with her voice. "I could see it in your eyes. Sesshoumaru, I love you too. I know it's fast and everyone thinks we're making a huge mistake, but I don't care. I love you."

Kagome watched as his smile widened until it could have cracked his face. He'd never looked as happy as he did in that moment and she couldn't help but kiss him again.

His beast was whispering in his mind, pushing him, insisting that now was the perfect time, the perfect moment, and eventually Sesshoumaru agreed. As their lips parted again, he studied her face, as if committing her beauty to memory while searching for the right words.

"Kagome, there's... There's been something I have wanted to ask you for a few days now, ever since my beast made himself known."

"Yeah?"

"W... Wo... Would..." he stammered before running his fingers through his bangs in frustration. Forming words shouldn't be such a difficult task, but it was, especially when he was about to ask her something so important.

"Relax, Sesshoumaru," Kagome murmured while caressing the markings on his cheek.

He sucked in a deep, calming breath, allowing her warm scent to weave itself through his mind until he thought he might actually be able to speak once again. "Would you allow me to court you?"

Sure, he didn't have a courting gift to give her yet, unless he counted the apartment, and that hadn't been the point when he'd gotten it. No, he would buy her something special, if she agreed that is. He knew, though, that the gift wouldn't be important to her. She wouldn't wonder what he was doing asking without it. She probably would scold him for spending money on her when he did give her whatever he finally settled on. No, the gift wasn't important.

"What... What, exactly, is courting? Is it like being engaged?" she asked, wary of taking another huge step so quickly. She loved him. She was ready to move in with him. But was she ready to be engaged? That sounded like a bit too much too fast.

"No, it is not like an engagement, necessarily. It is more like the step before the engagement."

"You mean dating?" she asked with a playful smile. "Aren't we already doing that?"

"Yes, but if you agree, you will wear my courting mark, which will ensure that all males, demons especially, will know that you have been spoken for."

"Ah, so possessive again. Your beast is the one that wants this so badly, isn't he?"

"He greatly desires for you to be marked as ours, yes. However, I desire it as well." He wanted this. No, he needed this, needed the reassurance that she was truly his. He wanted a visible reminder of their commitment to be together. It would go a long way to making him feel more secure in their relationship.

Sesshoumaru waited in silence as Kagome appeared to weigh her options, thinking through what he'd asked her while trying to make a decision. The wait was making him insane. She said she loved him! She'd declared him her boyfriend. Why did this require such thought?

"How do you mark me?"

"With my youki. It is a simple and painless process." At least it would be if he managed to control his youki. He'd never tried before, as he'd never had access to it before his beast showed himself. Still, his instinctual half was convinced it would be easy, and so he trusted him.

"And what will it look like?"

Now he was confused. Did how his mark looked really matter? To be honest, he wasn't sure what it would look like. He'd never done this before, had never even thought about it before his beast showed himself. It was a purely instinctual thing, and so it had never crossed his mind back when his instincts were nearly nonexistent. Now, however, his beast was howling in his mind, begging for it, begging for her to be marked as theirs so that they wouldn't lose her to a more suitable male.

"I do not know."

"Oh," she murmured softly. "Where?"

Why was she asking so many questions? Why couldn't she just tell him yes?

"Right here," he said, running a fingertip just beneath her ear on her throat. He leaned in and pressed his lips to the spot where his mark would rest, if only she would make a decision already! He waited in silence as she appeared to consider his request. Finally, she turned and locked eyes with him.

"Of course you can, Sesshoumaru," she finally replied, watching with amusement as he released a sigh of relief. "Did you really think I would tell you no?"

"I... I wasn't sure."

"Silly man," the miko said with a wide smile. "I told you I love you. Why would I not let you court me, especially when it's just basically dating with a mark? I let you mark me already twice now. So what if this one's more permanent and visible?"

"You seemed hesitant."

"Just do it, Sesshoumaru," she told him, pressing her lips to his cheek softly. "Go ahead. Lay your claim," she said, amusement in her voice.

"What is so funny?"

"I don't know how many times you've claimed me already, how many times I've accepted it, agreed to it. I'm yours, Sesshoumaru. Only yours."

"Gods, woman, I love you, even if you can be extremely frustrating."

"I can be frustrating?" Kagome asked in shock. "Me? I'm not the one who kept us from having sex earlier."

"You agreed that it was the right thing to do."

"That didn't make it any less frustrating."

"Tell me about it," Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk. "Trust me; it will not be happening again. You are more than welcome to use my body whenever you desire to do so. Stay still," he instructed gently. The taiyoukai allowed his youki to rise, somewhat surprised that he had any control over it whatsoever since it was so new to him. Apparently his beast had been right. He concentrated it in his thumb, which he then brushed over the spot just below her ear.

Kagome felt as the side of her throat began to tingle and a few moments later, Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away to see the finished product.

"Well? What does it look like?" the miko asked.

"It is a crescent moon," he replied with a smirk. "And it looks beautiful on you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the tone of his voice. He sounded so happy, so pleased with himself. She knew using his youki might have been a difficult thing to do considering he hadn't learned while growing up how to do so. He'd managed like a pro and he had every right to feel smug about it, just like he had when he'd restrained himself from beating Inuyasha within an inch of his life, controlling his beast as if he'd been doing it all his life. He was strong and fully in control of himself. His beast obeyed him, just as he should. Yes, Sesshoumaru was definitely developing into the powerful taiyoukai he was born to be.


	55. Chapter 55

**No prompts.**

Sesshoumaru awoke alone in their large bed and quickly rolled to the side, feeling for his glasses on the bedside table before checking the time on his phone. How had she managed to slip out of bed without waking him up? The last thing he knew, she'd been in his arms. His nose twitched as he scented the air in the room. She hadn't been gone long, and the taiyoukai rose, following his ears towards the bathroom.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he realized that she was in the shower and he made a quick trip back to the bedroom before knocking softly on the partially closed door. When she didn't respond, he pushed it open and peered inside. The room was filled with steam and the mirror was completely fogged over. The glass doors of the shower were fogged as well, so all he could see of her was a shadowy outline. It was enough, though, and the taiyoukai slowly pushed open the glass door to reveal her nude, slippery body.

She was rinsing her hair, her back to him, and Sesshoumaru couldn't resist slipping into the steamy space. She jumped in surprise as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru! You scared me!"

"Who else would be joining you in the shower but me?" he asked with a frown.

"Not the point! You could have at least said something first."

"Would you like me to step out and try again?" he inquired playfully. "How did you sneak off without waking me?"

"You're not the only one who can slip out of bed unnoticed. Dude, you were flat on your back snoring."

"This Sesshoumaru does not snore."

"Oh, but you do," she teased. "It's soft and quiet, but you snore. I, personally, think it's adorable." Kagome shifted in his arms, brushing against his very hard cock, and she smiled. "You planning on sharing that thing?" He moved one of his arms from around her waist to show her the condom packet in his hand and she laughed. "He comes prepared!" She turned easily in his hold and pressed her lips to his softly. "Put it on, big guy."

The miko watched hungrily as Sesshoumaru tossed the condom wrapper outside the shower stall and applied the latex sleeve easily.

"You're a fast learner. I'm impressed."

"It is a very important skill to have," he purred at the miko before backing her against the tile wall, smirking at her gasp.

"You wouldn't think the wall would be so cold, but it is!" she exclaimed, scowling at his chuckle.

Sesshoumaru reached up and redirected the shower head to run over them in the hopes of warming her up before leaning in for a kiss. One hand ran over her body while the other held gently to the back of her neck. As the kiss grew in passion, his fingers found her folds, smirking when he discovered that she was already aroused. His hands moved to her ass, lifting her from her feet.

"A little help?" he murmured, pleased when Kagome reached between them to line his erection up with her opening. He pressed inside her slowly, watching her face as he did so, worried that his entry might not be as comfortable as it had been the night before because he hadn't spent so much time warming her up. He found only a look of bliss as she moaned softly.

"Mmm, so big," she whispered as her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. He supported her weight by gripping her thighs and began a slow rhythm, pulling out before slowly sliding back in. His lips instantly found her throat, pressing hot, openmouthed kisses to his mark before moving along her bare shoulder. He ached to bite her once again and he didn't doubt that she would enjoy it as well, but the guilt over marring her beautiful skin held him back. Deciding on the next best thing, he dragged his fangs over her slick flesh, loving how she moaned for him and tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

Though she wanted him to move faster, Kagome decided not to give him instructions this time around, curious what he would do on his own. She laid her head back against the wall, moaning quietly while she clung to his shoulders for balance. Gradually, he sped up, the exquisite pleasure driving him on. Remembering her words, that he would never hurt her, he allowed himself to move faster. The faster he moved, the louder she moaned and soon he could feel her silken walls fluttering around him as she approached her first orgasm.

One wasn't nearly enough, and Sesshoumaru kept moving, increasing the force of his thrusts until the sound of skin hitting skin filled the small space, along with Kagome's cries for more. Her short nails dug into his shoulders and he reveled in the slight pain as she climaxed again and again until he finally allowed himself to finish as well, thrusting as deeply as possible before locking in place. His legs shook with the strain of staying upright and he leaned against the miko, resting his forehead gently on her shoulder.

Kagome ran her hands up and down his back lovingly as he panted against her and they both groaned in disappointment as he pulled back, fully withdrawing from her body. He set her on her feet, his hands staying on her hips until he was certain she was stable. Then he moved to lean his back against a free wall, wincing as he learned just how cold the tile actually was.

The miko smiled at Sesshoumaru. She loved just how affected he was by their time together, just as she was as well, and she waited a moment until he seemed more in control of himself before speaking. "You gonna live?"

"It is incredibly difficult to stay standing during an orgasm," he replied softly, his breathing still heavy.

"But it was worth it," she said.

"Definitely worth it. There is a downside to that position, though." When Kagome shot him a confused look, he continued. "I could not both hold you up and touch you."

The miko smiled. She'd missed his hands moving over her body as well, but it had been worth the sacrifice to feel his strength as he held her off her feet, pressed firmly to the wall. "You actually going to shower or are you getting out?" she asked as she rinsed her hair to make sure she'd removed the last of the conditioner.

"Out."

"Oh, you have a class to go to, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Yes, the alarm on my phone has been going off for the last five minutes."

The taiyoukai watched as Kagome adjusted the flow of the water towards him. She approached and slipped the condom off his length before wrapping her hand around him. The miko stroked him gently, washing what remained of his semen from his skin and he whined as she brushed against the sensitive head.

Once she was satisfied that he was rinsed clean, she turned off the water and opened the glass door, retrieving two towels. She handed one to Sesshoumaru before wrapping the other around her, stepping out into the bathroom. She scooped the packet from the floor and quickly tossed it and the condom before turning to see if the taiyoukai had managed to get off the wall and stand on his own two feet.

Slowly, the muscles in his legs stopped quivering and he pushed off of the cold tile. He quickly dried his body before toweling his hair as much as possible while Kagome watched with interest. When he was finished, he looked up at her with a smirk.

"Check one off your list of places to have sex in the apartment."

"I'm impressed. I didn't even need to encourage you. You initiated and everything. I wasn't sure you'd be able to do that yet."

Sesshoumaru shot her a smug look. "You did ask for it."

"That I did," she replied as they both walked towards the bedroom, the taiyoukai quickly silencing his phone. The couple both dressed while chatting before heading out to the kitchen for breakfast. Once they were seated at the small dining room table, each with a plate of pancakes, she turned to look him over. "What are you doing after class?"

"I was thinking perhaps we could meet at the deli for lunch. There should be ample time before your psychology class begins."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a smile. "I am totally addicted to their sandwiches."

"Do you think we will ever return to the cafeteria for meals?" he asked with amusement.

"Maybe on taco night," Kagome answered with a bright smile. "They actually make damn good tacos."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, finding her enthusiasm for food absolutely adorable. Such simple things made her happy. He was relieved that their second morning together was less awkward than the first. The awkwardness hadn't boded well for their living together, but now it felt as if they'd been doing so forever.

"So, are the girls still approaching you?" she asked curiously.

The taiyoukai sighed heavily, answering her question without words. He shot her a glare as she giggled, which only made her laugh harder.

"Well, you could always go back to wearing your suits. Maybe they wouldn't recognize you."

"You did not like my suits," he replied.

"I never said that. I just think they're a little too formal for college. It would be like me wearing an evening gown to class. I don't think the suits would help, though. They've finally noticed what a catch you are and I don't think they're going to forget it."

"No matter how many times I tell them I am taken, there always seems to be more of them. One would think they would talk to each other and word would spread."

"Each girl thinks she's the special one that will catch your eye and change your mind. That's why they keep approaching you. You should be flattered."

"I am merely annoyed," he replied. Really, he'd never wanted anyone's attention. He'd spent most of his life trying to hide and now, because they'd seen his body, it seemed as if everyone was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable, having spent so much of his time hoping to be invisible. Still, it was worth it because it brought him Kagome. If she hadn't taken an interest in him, neither would anyone else, but she was more than worth the annoyance of females flitting around him like flies on rotting meat. She was everything to him and he wouldn't give her up for all the anonymity in the world.

"Still strokes your ego though, which is good for your confidence."

"I am confident I do not care about any female but you."

"And I definitely appreciate that," she replied with a grin.

When they'd finished eating, the miko took their plates into the kitchen to rinse and add to the dishwasher as Sesshoumaru collected his things for class, and they met by the front door for a good-bye kiss. When their lips met, it was hard to drag themselves away, and for a moment, the taiyoukai was tempted to skip class and carry her right back to their bed, but then she pulled back and pressed an affectionate peck to his chin.

"Have a good class," she murmured and he nodded, heading out the door.

Kagome closed it and locked herself inside, leaning against the door with a sigh. If only every morning could be so perfect. For a moment, she wondered what to do with herself while he was out, but when an idea struck her, she grinned widely. Screw her R.A. and screw Sango. She was ready to live with him completely. She had absolute faith in the strength of their relationship, especially now that they had both confessed their love. Decision made, the miko collected her empty tote bags she'd used to bring her last load of things and headed out the door, eager to finish packing up her dorm room.

Two hours later found Kagome sitting in the deli across from Sesshoumaru, who was telling her all about the newest project he'd been assigned. The whole time, she had a bright smile on her face, and eventually he had to enquire why.

"Because, I think you'll be happy with how I spent my morning."

The taiyoukai raised one brow at her with interest. "And how was that?"

"I finished packing up my room. It was too much to carry myself though, so we'll need your car to bring it all over."

He was silent for a long moment as her words sunk in. "You are ready to move in fully?" he asked with guarded optimism.

"I am. I figure, I'm going to spend all my time at the apartment with you anyway, and having my things spread out across two places would get annoying pretty quickly. Besides, I think we'll be just fine, no matter what anyone says."

Kagome watched as a wide smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face. He rose to his feet before pulling her to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I know we will. You have no idea how happy this makes me."

The miko grinned as he finally released her so that they could continue eating. "I think I might."


	56. Chapter 56

**No prompts.**

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called out as she entered the quiet apartment after her psychology class. He wasn't at his desk, and so she continued on to the bedroom. She pushed open the mostly closed door and couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "What in the world are you doing?"

The taiyoukai scowled at her laughter, though he knew it was justified. He was sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by little piles of condoms. "I was going to put some in the bathroom and some in my desk, but I got distracted by the variety," he confessed.

"So you decided to sort them all out?"

"Why are there so many different types? What is the point to the ribbed condoms? And the flavored? I can't figure that one out to save my life."

Kagome smiled sweetly at his innocence before setting out to answer his questions. "The ribbed are... Well, kind of bumpy, I guess. It's supposed to feel good, for the girl I mean. That's why they say 'Ribbed for her pleasure'. The flavored ones... Technically, you're supposed to wear a condom when I suck your dick too, to prevent STDs, so they have flavored ones because the regular ones, the ones with lube on them, I can't even imagine putting that in my mouth."

"We did not use one."

"Because I know you're not carrying any diseases! That's the upside to being a virgin. Besides getting pregnant, I don't have anything to worry about." Kagome glanced around the room and smiled at the sight of her bags, once again lining the floor. "Thanks for getting all my stuff."

"I had to go to the dorms anyway to hand in my key. Your R.A. is not going to be amused when you do the same."

"I know, but the bitch will get over it. She's not even a friend, so I don't know what she thinks she's doing, giving me advice. No one asked her opinion and I sure as hell didn't want to hear it." Deciding to change the subject, the miko smiled. "So, do you feel fixed yet? Did the sex get you all fixed up?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I have no idea how to tell if I've been fixed. I don't feel any different today than I did yesterday, besides the relief over you being marked. That and more relaxed than I've ever been in my life."

Kagome grinned. "Sex is good for the soul," she said playfully.

"Well, then I think we should be taking advantage of this wide selection," he said while gesturing to the rainbow of condoms on the dark comforter. He watched with interest as Kagome bent down and began to dig through her bags. Finally, she produced the purse she'd filled with condoms at the fraternity party and dumped them in front of the taiyoukai.

"Might as well see what all we have," she said with a grin. She scooted up onto the mattress beside Sesshoumaru and helped him sort out the pile, smiling all the while. "This ought to last us a week or so," she said playfully. 

"A week?" he asked in shock. There had to be dozens of condoms there! How many times a day did she intend on having sex? Not that he'd mind, of course, but the very prospect was exhausting.

"Okay, maybe more than a week, if we want to leave time for eating, sleeping, and classes."

"That might be important," he agreed. "I could go without food and sleep for a while but you, on the other hand, need both regularly. I supposed you could eat while we have sex, but I don't think it would be much fun when you're sleeping."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "No, I can't imagine it would be, though I don't think I'd ever be able to sleep through it, not with that big dick of yours. I definitely think it would wake me up."

"I would hope so. If you could sleep through sex, then I must not be very good at it."

"But you are. You so are. Absolutely a natural. Oh, I have great news!"

"Yes?" he asked, focusing all his attention on her.

"I got a hundred on my psych presentation!"

A wide smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face before he pulled her closer for a kiss. "That's wonderful. You deserved it. You worked hard on that PowerPoint and your presentation was flawless. We should celebrate."

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I would buy you cupcakes, but you still have cake."

"Yeah, we need to finish that or it's going to be stale and nasty."

"I don't doubt your ability to do so," he said with a grin. "Perhaps takeout? Would you like Mexican, Ms. Taco Night?" The look on her face said it all. "And do you have a menu for Mexican takeout like you did for the Chinese?"

"I have a menu for just about everywhere around here," she replied with a bright smile before hopping off the bed to dig through her bags once again.

"Are you going to hang your board over your desk?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. It doesn't really go with the place and I don't want to ruin the theme. I don't really need it anyway. Keeping it was more of a habit than anything. Now I can put all my magnets on the fridge!"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her happiness. She was just so easy to please. Once she located the menu, they decided on their order and the taiyoukai called. Kagome insisted they take advantage of the delivery option so he didn't have to leave the apartment.

"Do you have cash?" she asked.

"I do," he replied. "And you are not helping me pay." He watched as the miko sighed dramatically. "You must understand, Kagome, now that you are marked, now that we are officially courting, my instincts are stronger than ever. It is my responsibility to ensure that you have appropriate shelter. It is my job to ensure you are adequately fed and always happy. It is my absolute pleasure to ensure that you are always satisfied physically. Nothing you can say could possibly lessen the strength of those instincts, especially not when I enjoy caring for you so much."

"But if you won't let me help with anything, what am I supposed to do with my money?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Save it. Use it to purchase something you could otherwise not afford, something you desire. All I know for certain is what you are not spending your money on."

Kagome huffed in annoyance before rising and leading the taiyoukai out of the bedroom to the living room. "There is something that's missing in this place," she said with a small smile as she made herself comfortable on the couch, Sesshoumaru following suite.

"What is missing?" he asked with concern.

"A television. I mean, there's even a place for one, right over there."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. She hadn't had a television in her dorm room. Why did she think they needed one now? Was he so boring that she needed the distraction? "I have never been one to watch much television."

The miko nodded. "I usually watched whatever I wanted to on my computer, and I still can, but I thought it might be nice to curl up here together on the couch and watch movies every now and then."

He couldn't help but agree with her opinion. Lying with his miko in his arms while watching a film sounded quite nice, something intimate that they would share together, something to bring them even closer. "If you desire a television, I will purchase one."

"Ugh, Sesshoumaru!" For the love of all that is holy, she wanted to take care of that! Why couldn't he let her have this one? She felt like such a mooch, living in his place, eating his food, all without contributing a penny. It was making her insane!

"No," he said while shaking his head. He couldn't possibly allow her to purchase something so expensive for their home. It was his responsibility to provide everything she needed and if she needed a television, then he would be the one to get it.

"Fine, then I'll buy the DVD player."

"Also my area," he told her, "though if you must purchase something, I suppose you can be the one to buy the movie."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I can buy the movie? You're a huge pain in the ass. You know that, don't you?"

"And yet you love me." If she'd said something similar one day ago, it might have worried him, that she thought he was a pain in the ass. He would have been afraid that meant she didn't like him as much as he thought she did, that their relationship was in jeopardy, but now... Now that he knew she loved him, it was easier to allow her playful comments roll off his back instead of freaking him out. She was moving in completely. She wanted to be with him. She wasn't going to leave him because they disagreed on who should pay for the television. He might not have been sure of that before, but now he was, and it felt wonderful to have that confidence in their relationship.

Hearing her say those words, 'I love you,' it was amazing and a huge relief. Knowing that she felt the same way he did went a long way to making him more comfortable. The courting mark on her throat was an even bigger reassurance. No one was taking her from him. She was really and truly his and she always would be. Sure, a real mating mark would have been better, but he could wait. He knew better than to push such a huge commitment. No, courting was good enough for now. How he loved it when he claimed her and she agreed. Hearing her say that she was his was to his beast what her saying 'I love you,' was to his more civilized half.

The miko smiled brightly. "I do, even when you're getting on my nerves. Fine, be that way if you want," she said, popping up off the couch and heading back to the bedroom. Sesshoumaru followed behind her curiously, interested to see what had caught her attention now. He was relieved she'd given up without much of a fight. He wanted for her to always be happy and though their disagreement didn't frighten him like it might have before, it still made him feel guilty for upsetting her. He didn't want her to be angry with him because of his desire to support her, because he really and truly couldn't control it. He had to be the one to take care of her. It was ingrained in his very being.

She hopped back onto the bed and scanned over their sorted out condoms before pushing them all together into one big pile. She mixed them up as much as possible, smirking at Sesshoumaru's look of shock. Sorting those things out had taken forever. "Why did you..."

"Because we might as well have a grab bag thing going on. Grab a fistful and put them in the bathroom. I officially loved shower sex, even if you couldn't touch me. You were gonna put some in your desk?"

"I figured it was a better place than the kitchen or in a side table in the living room. Less likely for someone else to stumble upon them."

"And who's going to be digging through our drawers?"

"I figure you would invite people over eventually. You are a highly social creature. Did you text Miroku and tell him to come here tomorrow for your philosophy study date?" Her eyes widened and he chuckled as she quickly whipped out her phone, tapping away quickly to inform the monk that she was no longer in her dorm room.

"You know, it's not really a date," she told him once she'd finished texting.

"I know that. I know Miroku is harmless, at least towards you. He respects what we have. He's even gone so far as to give me advice on how to win you over," he replied with a small smirk.

"He did? Aww, I love him so much sometimes. He can be such a great guy when he wants to." When Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her teasingly, the miko laughed. "But of course I love you more."

"Just as I love you more than the air I breathe."

Kagome couldn't help but throw herself at the taiyoukai, kissing him passionately in reward for his romantic words. How could anyone ever think that this wouldn't work? If only they could see how they were together all the time, how perfectly they blended, how right it felt. Maybe then people wouldn't judge their decision to move quickly and live together after such a short time. If only they could understand that they couldn't live without each other.


	57. Chapter 57

**No prompts.**

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed as she opened the door, immediately gesturing for him to come inside.

"Moving up in the world, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Yup. Seven whole floors. I can't tell you how glad I am that this building has an elevator. I couldn't have made it, climbing ten flights of stairs several times a day. Did you find the place okay?"

"Yes," the monk replied. "I'd walked past this building before but I had no idea what it contained."

"Yeah, me neither. That's how Sesshoumaru was able to surprise me."

"So where is the man of the house?" the monk inquired with a smirk.

"He's out running errands, which I think means just picking up his dry cleaning."

"Dry cleaning?" Miroku repeated with a chuckle.

"You saw him in his suit that night we had dinner together. That used to be all he wore." Smiling brightly, the miko proceeded to give the monk a quick tour of the apartment, showing him all of her favorite parts. Then they returned to the living room to make themselves comfortable on the couch.

"So you've moved in completely?" he asked, noticing as she scowled minutely at his question.

"Yeah. I was going to be here all the time anyway, so I figured why not? I love him. He loves me. No matter what anyone says, I know this is right, that we're meant to be together." Kagome was waiting for the judgment, waiting for another friend to tell her just what a huge mistake she was making, but it never came.

"He tell you that?"

Kagome giggled. "Accidently at first, but I knew days before. It was in his eyes, you know?"

"You look happy."

"I am."

"Then good. I'm happy for you."

The miko released a sigh of relief, which made Miroku inquire as to what she was sighing about. Kagome immediately launched into a recounting of her conversations with both her Resident Advisor and Sango. She told him how they both were so sure she was making a horrible mistake, along with how they assumed their whole relationship was built only on sex when they hadn't even had sex yet.

"Wow, I would have expected your friend to be more supportive."

"Yeah, me too. Not only that, but because Sesshoumaru beat up his brother, she's convinced he's a violent monster that's going to beat me and end up killing me. She's being so overdramatic."

"Is that a courting mark I see?" the monk asked with a grin.

A blush bloomed on Kagome's cheeks and she smiled. "Yeah. Isn't it pretty?"

Miroku nodded. "I'll bet his beast is pleased with it."

The miko laughed. "Definitely, though I'm not looking forward to when Sango sees it for the first time. I am so over her attitude. I don't need to be protected from the man I love!"

"Has she ever had the opportunity to get to know him?"

"Not really, no, which is why she should keep her nose out of it. She doesn't have a clue who he is or what he's really like. She just made a judgment out of nowhere."

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps she needs to be given the chance to spend some time with him. Maybe then she could see things from your perspective. Besides, you really need to show off this place. It looks amazing!"

"Doesn't it? I guess all the apartments were decorated differently and Sesshoumaru picked this one because he thought it fit me the best. I absolutely love it. So, what do you think I should do? I mean, I doubt she'd be willing to just sit and talk with him, not now that she's decided he's scary and dangerous."

"I say have a housewarming party. Invite a bunch of people and at the very least, Sango will see how he interacts with you. It might give her a new perspective, more information, so she can make a more informed decision on whether she likes him or not."

Kagome smiled. "Not a bad idea. Of course, being surrounded by a bunch of people will probably make Sesshoumaru's skin crawl, especially knowing that he's the host of the party."

Miroku chuckled. "He's doing better socially, isn't he?"

"We played pool at a party and he was actually chatting with the other guys playing with us. He's doing amazingly great for someone so introverted and shy."

"Well, maybe hosting a party will help him along. He'll be forced to socialize with everyone, chat with all of the guests."

"I'll have to talk to him about it, but that sounds great."

"You make use of all those condoms yet?" the perverted monk asked. He'd been trying to control himself, to keep from asking questions that were none of his business, but he just couldn't help it and eventually the desire to know won out.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her blush returning. Unable to say it, she just nodded, which made Miroku laugh.

"Was it good or do I need to give him some tips? He takes advice pretty well, considering how quickly he snapped you up."

"You gave him advice on how to get me?"

"I most certainly did. You wanted me to teach him how to pick up girls. I taught him how to pick up the only one he had any interest in. So, does he need any tips for the bedroom?"

"No," the miko said while shaking her head. "He's doing great all on his own and I like it this way, with everything being a new discovery, a new experience. Now, maybe you should stop asking me about my sex life and start helping me with philosophy. That's why you're here, after all."

Miroku smiled and nodded. He could have gone on forever, pumping her for information until he knew every single detail of their times together, but he decided to let it go. He loved Kagome more than any woman he'd ever known and he really didn't need to think about her in a sexual situation, no matter how curious the perverted side of his mind was. It was better not to know, especially since she didn't seem too eager to share.

Kagome was beginning to worry. She and Miroku had finished studying while snacking on mini pizza bagels what felt like ages ago. Now it was approaching dinner time and Sesshoumaru still hadn't returned. He'd texted telling her that his errands were taking longer than expected, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

Pushing his absence out of her mind, the miko returned her focus to her notepad, where she was making lists for a housewarming party, as Miroku had suggested. She'd listed fifteen of her closest friends, who were almost entirely female, and now she was working on ideas for what kinds of food to serve.

She hadn't settled on a date yet. She was wary of holding it on a Friday or Saturday night, as she was certain there would be better parties than hers on those nights and she wanted as many of the people she invited to attend as possible. That left a weekday, but then the party couldn't go on too late because some people would have classes in the morning. It would have to be around dinnertime, which she figured they could handle. They had enough frozen snacks in the freezer to feed an army and they could easily pick up some more chips, along with dips and salsa. They could definitely beat the cafeteria's options for dinner.

Kagome glanced around, trying to decide if decorations were appropriate. Really, the point was to show off the new apartment while letting her girlfriends get to know the love of her life. Miroku was going to have a field day trying to decide which girl to flirt with. Hell, he'd probably hit on them all.

She really hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind her inviting some people over. He'd said yesterday that he expected her to do just that eventually, though he probably didn't mean so many at once. She would have to make sure that it wasn't a night that he had a lot of school work to do. She refused to negatively affect his grades if she could avoid it. No, the party would be hard enough for him without interrupting his studies.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and checked to see if he'd texted and she'd missed it. Finding nothing, she sighed, wondering what in the world he was doing. Trying not to think about it, she opened the digital calendar and began skimming through the coming days and weeks. She didn't want to wait too terribly long or it wouldn't really be a housewarming party. No, it needed to be sometime soon.

A thud from near the front door caught her attention and Kagome was on her feet in an instant. She was halfway to the door when she heard a key being inserted into the lock and she smiled. Finally, he was home and they could talk about her idea. The door swung open, revealing Sesshoumaru standing beside a long, tall, and thin box while holding several heavy looking bags from an electronics store.

"You didn't," she breathed in surprise. "I didn't mean you needed to rush right out and get a TV the next day! Gods, when your father sees your credit card bill, he's absolutely going to flip." She watched with interest as he carefully carried the box inside and she closed the door behind him. "Do you think you got a big enough one?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, sending shivers down the miko's spine. "Only the best for you, my love."

Kagome shook her head. "He's going to have a stroke and tell you to march your ass right back to the dorms."

"No, he won't. He wants nothing more than for us to be together so that you can continue to fix me. He might question my purchases, but once explained, he will not complain. Nothing is more important to him than ensuring that I am no longer an embarrassment."

"I keep forgetting what an ass he is." She glanced at the multiple bags with a raised brow. "What the hell else did you buy?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "We discussed a movie player."

"That doesn't require a bunch of bags."

"No, but I decided to get a gaming system as well. You seemed so enthusiastic about the idea when showing me the game room at your sorority that I was curious."

"So you dropped hundreds of dollars instead of just asking to go over to the sorority to try it out?"

"I got the system, a number of games, and several accessories. It is amazing, the variety of things that go with this Wii. Controllers, guns, steering wheels, tennis rackets and golf clubs... The aisles seemed to never end."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I'll bet the salesperson saw you coming a mile away. Someone's getting a nice commission check this week. Well, let's see all you got and start setting it up. Don't forget, it's my early class tomorrow morning, so I don't want to be up too late."

The miko sat down on the couch to sift through Sesshoumaru's plentiful purchases, glancing up from time to time to watch as he removed the large television from its box and set it on the TV stand just across from the couch. She raised a brow as he immediately began studying the instruction manual. Then he plugged it in, connecting the cable wire from the wall. He moved on to the Blu-ray player, once again referencing the instruction manual. He glanced from the papers to the back of the TV and back several times while holding a cable and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no idea how that connects, do you?"

She felt guilty for laughing as he looked at her with embarrassment. "I have never had to do so before."

"I'm not surprised, little rich boy. Here. Let me see it."

Sesshoumaru watched with interested as Kagome connected the Blu-ray player without any difficulty. Then she unboxed the Wii and did the same with it.

"How do you know how to do so?"

"Mama and Gramps never could figure this kind of stuff out. When they bought any electronics like this, I always had to connect it. Souta has a ton of gaming systems and I had to set each and every one of them up."

"You know how to do everything," he said softly, surprised by her knowledge. She was able to put him to shame in so many seemingly simple tasks. There were so many things he had no idea how to do and he was once again thankful that she was so eternally patient with him.

"Not everything," she said with a bright smile. "I told you, I have no idea how to cook or how to clean a bathroom. Don't feel bad. I'm sure there's a bunch of things you know that I have no idea about."

"I doubt it," Sesshoumaru said while making himself comfortable on the couch to watch as she connected numerous wires and unpackaged the various accessories, setting up the charger for the controllers and more. He honestly had no idea what she was doing half the time, and he fought down the desire to sigh in frustration at his own ignorance.

Once she was finished, Kagome looked over the mess of empty packaging with a grin. "Where do we put our garbage in this place anyway?"

"There is a dumpster around the back of the building. I will handle it."

The miko surprised him by claiming a spot in his lap. She looked up at him with a bright smile and pressed her lips to his cheek. "It can wait. Let's just look at the TV for a few minutes. I don't even want to guess how much money you spent. You might as well enjoy it for a bit."

He watched as she collected the remote control and began flipping through the channels. Finally she settled on something and shifted in his lap, making herself comfortable. She stared at the screen for a bit, and all the while, his focus was on her. It felt so right, holding her so closely. Again, it felt so domestic, as if they'd been cuddling up and watching television together forever.

Kagome sighed happily and Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair. Sure, the floor was a mess of packaging: Styrofoam, cardboard, and plastic bags. Usually a mess like that would make him insane, but he was happy to ignore it because right now, everything was absolutely perfect.


	58. Chapter 58

**No prompts.**

Kagome smiled brightly at the scent of fresh coffee filling the apartment. Her alarm had just gone off and it was ungodly early, but the prospect of caffeine made dragging herself out of bed a little less torturous. Her smile widened as Sesshoumaru held her tighter for just a moment before releasing her to rise. She sat up at the side of the bed and looked back at him. His eyes were mostly closed, but he was clearly awake and just a gorgeous as always.

"Thanks for setting up the coffee again. I don't know why it doesn't dawn on me to do it before bed."

"You are welcome. It wouldn't do for you to sleep through your class."

As she rose to her feet, the taiyoukai snagged his glasses so he could watch as she dressed. It was like his daily treat that actually came around twice a day as he watched her both dress and undress. Her body never failed to excite him, but he fought down his arousal. There was no way anything was happening now. She had a class to get to and even if she didn't, he didn't imagine she'd be too frisky when half asleep.

Before she left the room, the miko returned to the bed, crawling close enough to give him a quick kiss. "When I get back, there's something I need to talk to you about. Don't let me forget."

Suddenly, the taiyoukai was worried. What could she possibly have to talk to him about and why did she have to mention it when she was getting ready to leave? Now he would be thinking about it the whole time she was gone. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine," she assured him with a grin. "I'll be back."

Sesshoumaru sighed but snuggled back down into the covers. He had no desire to get up so early and so he listened as Kagome had a quick breakfast before heading out the front door. He was nearly asleep again when his phone rang and the taiyoukai mentally cursed. He knew the call was coming, but did it have to come when he was trying to sleep?

He rolled towards his side of the bed and grabbed the phone, glaring at the screen before sliding his finger across it to accept the call. "Hello, Father."

"Sesshoumaru," a cold voice came across the line. "I received an interesting call from the credit card company last night. They were concerned about all the recent activity on your card and thought perhaps it had been stolen or compromised somehow. I was rather surprised to hear just how much had been spent in the last week. The house wares store I can understand, and even the grocery store, though the amounts are outrageous, but what in the world could you have needed at an electronics store for quite so much money? Would you care to explain yourself, son?"

The taiyoukai held back a sigh and began. There was no point in making excuses. He knew his father would get over it once he explained, even if he didn't like his reasons. Anything to keep Kagome happy and with him.

"I had to purchase bedding, as I had nothing that would fit the king sized bed in the apartment and linens were not included."

"I understand that, son, but did you have to purchase the most expensive items in the store?"

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. "I wanted nothing but the best for Kagome, the best quality, the highest thread count."

"Ah, so the girl is a gold digger after all."

The taiyoukai snarled into the phone, the sound of which sent ice through his father's veins. "She is nothing of the sort. She wanted to purchase the bedding herself but I would not allow it. Then she tried to select the cheapest options available. I am the one who insisted on quality. We also needed new towels, which are included in that total."

"What was wrong with the towels you had?" the old dog asked with a frown. He didn't appreciate his eldest son spending money like it was going out of style, but if it was necessary to keep his son's girl with him, then it was worth it. He actually understood Sesshoumaru's choice to get only the best. It was instinct to provide for your chosen female in the best way possible. Of course his son wanted only the softest sheets to touch her delicate skin. Now that his instincts had awoken, he would be ruled by them just like any other inu.

"One of them was ruined, bloodstained, after your son sliced through my arm during our second fight."

"At least he managed to get at least one hit in. He looks as if he was injured by multiple attackers. I must say, Sesshoumaru, that for having no fighting experience whatsoever, you did an impressive job on your brother's face."

The taiyoukai couldn't help but chuckle. "He more than asked for it. The fool thought he could break Kagome and me up by making her think I was with another female. He had no idea the strength of our relationship or our trust in each other. He demanded another fight, a 'fair fight', and he got it. He also lost, badly."

"I am very proud of you, my boy. You are truly growing into yourself, towards your full potential. Now, what in the world did you buy at the grocery store for so much money?"

"There was not a bite of food in the apartment, so we had to purchase everything. We filled both the pantry and the freezer. Our next shopping trip won't be nearly as much, I am certain of it."

"You actually went to the grocery store then? You didn't just send her with your card?"

"Why would I send Kagome shopping alone? She wouldn't have been able to do it alone anyway. We required two carts. Our purchases barely fit in my car."

"Son, men don't go grocery shopping."

Sesshoumaru huffed in annoyance. "Well, I do. It was fun, doing so with her."

The old dog rolled his eyes at his son. So he was still a sissy, just in a different way. Why wasn't he the slightest bit surprised? Well, perhaps as more of his instincts became apparent, he would grow out of the desire to shop like a female. "And the electronics store last night?"

The taiyoukai was pleased with how things were going so far. Once explained, his father had not once questioned his purchases and he had a feeling this phone call would not happen again, no matter what he spent on the credit card. His father would figure out that whatever he purchased was essential in some way and not bother to demand explanations again.

"The apartment did not have a television," was Sesshoumaru's short reply.

"Since when do you watch television? Did you buy the largest one they make? How much space could you possibly have in a school apartment?"

The taiyoukai smirked again. "No, I did not buy the biggest TV available. I also had to purchase a movie player and I decided to get a gaming system as well."

"Video games? You've never played video games in your life!"

"I was exposed to them at a party and found the idea intriguing, so I decided to give it a try."

"Exposed? Did you even play?"

"Not yet," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Son, are you trying to bankrupt me?"

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes. "Father, we both know that my purchases are nothing compared to your net worth. I wish to keep Kagome happy and I thought you desired to do the same, so that she would stay with me and continue to 'fix me'."

The sound of his father sighing made Sesshoumaru smirk. He was winning. For the first time in his life, he was successfully winning against his father. He didn't doubt the old dog was about to back down entirely.

"Will there be any other extravagant purchases?"

"Not that I know of, no, Father. Unless something comes up, your credit card is safe."

"I was thinking that perhaps I should up your monthly allowance now that you are supporting not only yourself but your girl as well. What do you think?"

His smirk widened. Not only had his father caved without any lectures, but he was also going to give him more money per month without even being asked? Not being a complete and utter embarrassment was doing wonders for his father's opinion of him.

"It would be appreciated. I am going to have to purchase more new clothing for myself as the weather turns colder and I imagine Kagome might need some new things as well."

"What has happened to your wardrobe that you need new clothing?"

"Oh, Inuyasha did not tell you? I am no longer wearing suits on a daily basis. Kagome has introduced me to more comfortable options."

"Of course she has. All right then. How does double sound? Will that be enough to keep your girl warmly clothed and well fed?"

"That sounds acceptable," Sesshoumaru replied, trying not to let his wicked smirk seep into his voice. Double? His father was going to give him double? How he wished Inuyasha was around to hear that. The hanyou had always been their father's favorite. He was allowed to purchase whatever he desired, whenever he wished to, with no questions. Inuyasha's allowance had always been higher than his had, but now... Now it appeared that he was moving up in his father's eyes.

"Maybe that will save me more calls from the credit card company."

"Thank you, Father," the taiyoukai said as politely as possible. He frowned as the line went dead, his father not even bothering to say good-bye. He was actually surprised that the old dog hadn't asked about his condition, to check and see if he'd been fixed yet. Not for the first time, Sesshoumaru wondered just how they would know when he was officially 'fixed'. Would something happen? Would something obvious about him change? Would it be visible or entirely behavioral? Deciding not to dwell on it, he rose from the bed, quickly pulled on some clothing, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. There was no going back to sleep now.

Kagome smiled as she rode the elevator to the tenth floor. Her morning math class was so much easier now that she could have not only coffee but a warm breakfast as well before heading out. She was much more awake and she didn't doubt her test scores would show the change. Exiting on her floor, she practically skipped to her front door, pausing for just a moment to unlock the door before heading inside. Her smile widened as she spotted Sesshoumaru sitting at his study desk, his nose firmly lodged in a book.

"Hi!" she said happily, making her way to his side. She sat across his lap sideways to give him a hello kiss that greatly outmatched her goodbye kiss that morning. He found himself responding immediately, his arms coming up to hold her close.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked when their lips parted.

"This apartment is going to be good for my G.P.A. Being awake for math makes it so much easier."

"Always happy to please," he said with a smirk. Though he was eager to find out what she had to discuss with him, he decided to tell her his news first. "My father called not long after you left."

"Oh, gods, was he angry? I told you that you should have let me help pay for things!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, running his nose over her cheek affectionately. "He was not angry, no. Everything is fine, Kagome. You worry too much. Once I explained what I had purchased and why, he had no complaints. In fact, he decided to double my monthly allowance so that I would be able to adequately support you without needing the card."

"Double? Wow."

"I know. I was shocked that it even occurred to him that I might need something. I cannot wait for Inuyasha to find out. He will be absolutely livid."

"Nah, I bet your dad doubles his too, just in the interest of fairness."

"Fairness has never been his strong suit. So now there will be no issues with my not having enough money to pay for anything and everything you need, so I don't want to hear any arguments."

Kagome sighed heavily and rolled her eyes but nodded. "Guess I can't fight instinct, huh?"

"You can try, but you will always lose."


	59. Chapter 59

**No prompts.**

"So, there was something you needed to discuss with me?" he asked, his tone wary once more. Whatever it was, they would figure it out, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

"You say that like I'm going to demand that you go and get your nipples pierced or something," she teased. The look on his face at her statement caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. Once she could breathe properly, she tried to speak again. "What? Don't like that idea?"

"I have no interest in having any part of my anatomy pierced," he told her flatly. "I am merely concerned about what you may need to speak to me about."

"Well, I'll bet you'll be much more okay with what I'm going to propose than if I wanted to take you to a tattoo parlor." When he scowled at her she merely smiled and continued. "I want to have a housewarming party." She watched his face closely and when he didn't look entirely terrified or overwhelmed, she went on. "I just want to invite some friends to show off the new place. It would also be a great opportunity for my friends to get to know you. Miroku thought that maybe if Sango knew you better, she wouldn't be so certain that you're a monster. She might even decide she likes you."

"If you desire to have a party, then that is fine. I cannot promise I will be a very good co-host, however." The prospect of a house full of strangers made him uncomfortable, especially knowing that they would all be Kagome's friends. The desire to not make a fool of himself was strong, but he was even more concerned about embarrassing her. The last thing he wanted was to ruin her reputation. She was a popular girl risking her social standing to be with him. He understood that and he didn't want to drag her down to his level of social outcast.

Kagome leaned close and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You'll do great. You're already more social than you used to be. You and Miroku were getting along great when we were doing body shots, and apparently he's been giving you advice too. And then there was the last party when you were playing pool. You were amazing, chatting like it was nothing. You're making friends!"

"I wouldn't call it that. It's not as if I will ever see those males again, unless we run into each other at another party. We did not exchange numbers and plan to meet for lunch."

The miko giggled. "I don't know if guys do that, meet for lunch I mean. Still, even if you forget all their names, you were still being social."

"I was intoxicated."

"Well, who's to say you can't have a drink or two at our party? I don't want you drunk, since you really do need to learn to speak to people sober, but a little bit to relax you wouldn't hurt."

"You will stay with me?"

Kagome sighed. "I can't really just stay by your side if we're hosting a party. I'll have to mingle and talk to everyone. I can promise to check on you often."

"This will not be fun," he told her.

"Oh, sure it will. We'll even be able to play on the Wii! Might as well get some use out of it."

"When?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about Sunday afternoon, around dinnertime. I don't want to do it on Friday or Saturday and make people try to decide what party they'd rather attend. Mine would lose, hands down. I also don't want it to run too late, because people will have classes in the morning. Just a small, friendly gathering with snack foods and drinks. Can you survive it?"

"For you, I could survive anything."

Kagome smiled brightly. "I love you. You can be so brave."

"Being with you, a great deal of bravery is required," he replied with a smirk. "So, will we be attending other parties this weekend?"

"I'm not sure yet," the miko replied. "I'm really tempted to just order takeout, curl up on the couch, and watch movies together all night."

"That can certainly be arranged," he told her. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the parties, because he did. He loved dancing with her, feeling her body moving against his, being able to touch her, but things were a little different now. They'd had sex and he was allowed to touch her just about whenever he desired. He didn't need a few drinks and music pounding through his head to run his hands over her curves. He was officially courting her, they were living together, and he had almost unlimited opportunities to be with her. He didn't need the parties anymore. If she still desired to go, he would accompany her, but they were no longer his only chance to be close to her, something he was absolutely thrilled about.

"We'll have to go get some movies. What kind of stuff do you like to watch, anyway?"

"I have never been one for television or movies. I spent most of my spare time reading. What do you like?"

Kagome laughed softly. "I love the thriller, slasher movies. Violent, gory, the more terrifying the better."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the tiny female in his lap. "Really?"

"What did you expect? Romantic comedies? Gag me with a rusty fork. No thanks."

"You are a perplexing creature," he told her with a small smile.

"Think you can stomach my favorite genre?"

"They're movies. How bad could they be?" Kagome's dark chuckle sent a flash of worry through him. Could they really be that bad? Well, he was going to find out. "Tomorrow we will go and purchase a few films. How is your winter wardrobe?"

"My wardrobe? Why?"

"Because I am going to have to purchase some warmer clothes as autumn seems to have arrived out there. I was wondering if you will need new clothing as well."

"Oh, no. You're not buying me clothes too. I can definitely handle that myself."

"Just because you can does not mean you will," he replied. "I already agreed to allow you to purchase the movies. That is as far as I am willing to go."

Kagome rolled her eyes but let it go. There was no point in fighting with him about something that wouldn't be happening right away anyway. She had warm clothes for when the weather cooled and she didn't need him to buy her anything. Sure, she might want to pick up a few new sweatshirts and a few new pairs of leggings so she could still wear her favorite dresses, but he didn't need to know a thing about it until it was already done.

"My wardrobe is just fine," she told him with a smile before leaning in for a quick kiss. Then she untangled herself from his arms and climbed off his lap, moving to sit at her own desk.

"Do you have a lot of work?" he inquired.

"Enough to keep me busy for a while," she said while opening her laptop.

She immediately focused on the screen in front of her, but Sesshoumaru couldn't drag his eyes off of the miko beside him. Something had been on his mind, thanks to his beast's constant whispering, that he just couldn't stop thinking about. For the last two days, he'd been fantasizing about it, wishing he could make it happen. If last night hadn't been the night she needed to turn in early, he might have attempted to initiate, but she had to wake up early that morning and so he held back.

Tonight was a different story. They had no classes tomorrow, no reason to get out of bed before noon if they desired to sleep in, so now it seemed like a possibility, if only he could work up the nerve. He'd initiated sex in the shower, but then she'd already told him how she desired for it to happen. This was different. She hadn't said a word about what he was aching to do. Could he bring himself to form the words necessary?

How would that work anyway? Should he simply tell her what he wanted to do? Did he hint at it? Should he maybe get them started in a way they'd already done things and then try to switch it up mid sexual encounter? He honestly had no idea and the thought of it was stressing him out. He wanted, no, needed to do this with her. Memories of seeing her bent over, especially while she was naked, ran through his mind like a movie and his beast's whispering got louder until he had to order his other half to shut up.

Kagome tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her for as long as she could, but eventually it began to get on her nerves. "Sesshoumaru, you have work to do and a class this afternoon. Stop staring at me and focus. If you have something to say to me, then say it."

The taiyoukai jumped in surprise. He hadn't realized that she was aware of him watching her. Of course he'd been focused rather inward, his thoughts dominating his mind as he gazed in her direction. He quickly turned back to his computer, fighting down embarrassment as well as his arousal. Gods, he hoped he would be able to get what he wanted tonight because thinking and dreaming about it was driving him insane.

He fought down the desire to sigh as he remembered just how tired Kagome was last Thursday night. She'd been awake since the crack of dawn and she would likely be exhausted by the time his class was over and he returned to the apartment. He was tempted to skip the class entirely and use the time to fuck her senseless, assuming that she would allow it, but he doubted she would approve of his missing a class simply because he was horny. No, he would have to wait and see how she felt when he got back while hoping and praying she didn't want to turn in early.

"You okay over there?" the miko asked with a smile. He seemed more distracted than usual, as if something was bothering him, and she wondered if he was still stressing over the party.

"I am fine. I was simply thinking," he replied. It wasn't really a lie, just an oversimplification, which he decided was okay. It wasn't as if he could explain his train of thought to Kagome. No, he couldn't tell her what he'd been so distracted by, where his mind had been. Not now.

After hushing his beast several more times, his other half finally decided to obey and allow the civilized side to focus on schoolwork. The couple worked side by side for hours, taking short breaks for both lunch and an early dinner before the taiyoukai headed off to his early evening class, leaving Kagome alone.

The miko quickly opened her favorite social media site and created an event, clicking through her list of friends to select everyone on her list of people to invite. Once that was done, she set out to text the most important people, the friends she definitely wanted to see, to tell them about it personally, just in case they missed her digital invitation. Miroku was immediately on board, but then she'd expected he would be since the whole thing was his idea.

Sango, on the other hand, was hesitant. She was still smarting from the fight she and Kagome had days ago. She was sure she was right, that her friend was making a dangerous mistake, but the miko did her best to explain why she wanted her to come. If only Sango saw how she and Sesshoumaru were together, saw how he looked at her, how he loved her, then she would realize just how wrong she was. She needed to get to know her friend's boyfriend because he wasn't going anywhere and it was obvious that Kagome would choose the taiyoukai over Sango in an instant if necessary. The miko assured her friend that if she only spent some time with Sesshoumaru, she would end up liking him and so eventually Sango caved and agreed to attend.

When she was satisfied that she'd texted everyone important, the miko turned her attention to the freezer and the pantry while making a possible menu, trying to decide what they needed and what they had enough of. A peek in one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen made her grin as she looked over her multiple bottles of alcohol. Sure, some of her friends might like beer, but most of them would be happy with mixed drinks instead. They had an entire shelf in the fridge full of soda and bottled water, so they seemed pretty well set on the beverage front.

She wanted to have her list finalized tonight so they could pick up whatever they needed tomorrow while they were out purchasing some movies for their movie night. Once she felt the list was as complete as it was going to get, the miko pulled up recent movie releases on her computer to see what her options would be. She laughed as she remembered the trailer for one of them, one she had been anxious to see but hadn't caught in the theaters. Sesshoumaru was just going to love it. Kagome wondered just how the taiyoukai would react to the excessive violence and the realistic gore. Movie night was definitely going to be an adventure.


	60. Chapter 60

**No prompts.**

The apartment was dark and quiet when Sesshoumaru returned from his class, but this time he didn't jump to any conclusions or fear that Kagome had left him. Instead, he silently set his bag down and followed his nose to his miko. He smirked as he realized she was once again in the bathroom and he slowly pushed the half closed door open, revealing a very relaxed Kagome soaking in the deep tub in the dark room, lit only by a few flickering candles. At first, the taiyoukai thought she was asleep, concern washing through him that she might have drowned because she chose to bathe when too tired, but when she turned her head in his direction, he calmed a great deal.

"Your aura is definitely still growing," she said softly. "I could feel you the second you stepped off the elevator. It's like it searches for me whenever we're in range of each other, and when it finds me, it licks at my aura so playfully before they entwine. It's nice."

"Do you know why it does that?" he asked, his tone just as quiet, as he stepped closer.

"Why?"

"Because you are my soul mate, the only woman made for me, and both my body and my soul know it."

Kagome smiled. "You're such a romantic."

"I am not trying to be romantic, just honest."

"Well, you accomplished both. So, you gonna join me?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not take baths."

"You're telling me you don't want to get naked and slide into this nice warm water with me, where I'm also naked?" The miko giggled as he immediately began removing his clothes. Moments later, he was nude and standing at the edge of the tub questioningly.

"Where do I sit?"

Kagome slid forward in the water, moving slowly so as to not make a wave that would send water over the edge. "Behind me, legs spread."

The taiyoukai carefully stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water, leaning back against the end. Kagome slowly slid towards him, pressing her back to his chest, drawing a soft moan from each of them at the skin to skin sensation. His arms looped loosely around her waist and the miko smiled as she rested her head on his left shoulder. His lips instantly found the curve of her throat, pressing a kiss to his mark before moving along her shoulder.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"For stewing in one's own filth, yes, it is quite comfortable," he said with a smirk.

"It's not like I went rolling in the mud before getting in the tub!"

"Still, bathing has never made much sense to me. All you are doing is soaking in the dirt you've washed from your body. When you rise, you are going to be covered in a film of dirt and soapy water and will need to rinse in the shower, so why not just shower to begin with?"

"Because you can't relax like this in the shower. I'm not trying to get clean. I'm just enjoying soaking. You didn't complain about sitting in filth in the hot tub."

"I was thinking of very little other than you in that tiny red bikini in the hot tub," he confessed.

"Ah, the male mind. So easily distracted by visible skin."

The couple sat together in silence for several minutes before Sesshoumaru's hands began to wander over Kagome's bare flesh. She moaned softly as his palm brushed over one nipple, though she got louder as his other hand slid down her flat stomach, through her short curls, to find her folds. His fingertips found her clit and the miko shifted against him to get more pressure.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Helping you relax. Making you come for me," he replied heatedly. "Did you truly think that I could be this close to your nude body and not touch you?"

She whimpered in disappointment as he pulled his fingers away and watched with hooded eyes as he carefully sliced the claws from his right hand, piling the razor sharp tips on the ledge around the tub. He checked for sharp spots before returning his hand to its previous location, smirking as she moaned once again. Already, he could feel the sweet slickness her body produced when she was aroused and he took advantage of it, allowing his fingertips to slide easily over her clit. He circled the sensitive bundle of nerves until she whined before brushing it directly, making her whole body shift against him.

"More," she whispered, her eyes half closed as she gazed blankly at the ceiling, watching the flicker of the candlelight.

Sesshoumaru adjusted the position of his hand, sliding two fingers into her now slick passage while grinding his palm against her clit, loving how she pressed back against him. Her left hand found his thigh and clung tightly to it while her right wound around the back of his neck, pulling his lips to her throat once again.

"Fangs," she demanded and he was more than happy to oblige her, dragging the sharp tips across his mark before moving to do the same to her shoulder. He allowed himself to bite down lightly, just enough that she could feel it while ensuring it wouldn't leave a bruise, and she moaned loudly for him. Her affinity for his fangs only served to further prove that she was made for him. He loved to drag them over her delicate flesh, reminding himself of her level of trust in him, and she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

Her passage began fluttering around his thrusting digits and he moved faster, grinding his palm more firmly against her clit, paying close attention to the sound of her breathing speeding up as she approached orgasm. She was nearly panting as he added a third finger and as her climax washed over her, her body straightened and tensed, pressing herself against his palm as hard as possible. His fingers continued to move, though much slower, as she came down and after a few moments, she caught his wrist and pulled his hand away.

Sesshoumaru listened to her rapid breathing and her racing pulse as he splayed his fingers over her lower abdomen while his other hand moved to cup one breast possessively. She was his, really and truly his, and it felt wonderful to know that he could bring her pleasure so easily. Yes, there were things he still needed to learn and there probably always would be, but he was enjoying every moment of it, even the awkward ones where he questioned himself, when he was amazed by her patience with him. Every moment with her was precious and he wouldn't trade a single one for anything in the world.

Once her body had calmed considerably, Kagome smiled. "That was definitely relaxing," she said softly. "I think you're better than a hot bath. Might even be better than the hot tub."

"Always happy to please," he purred in her ear seductively, shifting his hips to draw her attention to the throbbing erection trapped between their bodies. He still wanted nothing more than to take her in the bedroom and try the position his beast had been whispering about for days, but he wasn't sure how to do so. His cock ached for relief, the feel of her silky skin sliding against it as she moved only making that need worse. He needed something, some kind of intimate contact, and he could only hope that she decided to return the favor.

Kagome's smile widened and she shifted against him, pressing back more closely. He moaned softly in her ear and her smile turned wicked. "Someone's a little tense," she said playfully. "Do you need help relaxing too?"

"It couldn't hurt," he replied with a smirk.

The miko brushed his hands off of her body before turning between his thighs to kneel facing him. She looked over the taiyoukai, admiring his muscled arms, now resting along the rim of the tub. She ran her hands lovingly over his chest and abdomen, grinning as he slid lower in the water, straightening out at the waist slightly so that she could easily find her favorite dips of definition that led straight to where he was aching for her touch.

Kagome wrapped one hand firmly around his length and began to stroke him torturously slowly, only increasing her speed when he whimpered for her. She loved the feeling of power holding his cock gave her. This immeasurable strong demon was like putty in her hands, willing to do just about anything to get the relief he needed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid slowly shut as a low moan escaped him. She'd never done this before. Yes, she'd stroked him while sucking his dick, but she'd never given him just a hand job before and he was surprised at just how good it felt. He'd never been one to masturbate much, instead preferring to repress and ignore all sexual impulses and desires, but he'd done it a few times and it was never like this. It was incredible and he found himself praying that she wouldn't stop.

"You know, I had planned on doing this in the hot tub, but then Inuyasha had to barge in and ruin everything," she told him softly, not wanting to speak too loud and ruin the intimate feeling in the air.

At that, Sesshoumaru's eyes popped open and he focused on her face. "Really? Where we could have been caught?"

Kagome let out a quiet laugh. "That only makes it more fun. Didn't you figure that out in the dorm showers? That adrenaline rush, knowing you're doing something you're not supposed to be doing, it makes everything feel just that much more powerful."

"You truly are a naughty girl."

"As if you would have stopped me," she teased.

"Never," he agreed. No, she could touch him however she desired, wherever they were, whenever she desired it. As far as he was concerned, his body belonged to her. If she wanted to do something adventurous and naughty, he'd do it, despite worrying the entire time about being caught. She was right. Their time in the shower had felt different somehow, the risk elevating the level of excitement.

A brief moment of worry washed through him before he managed to sweep it away. Was he so boring that she needed a cheap thrill by doing things in risky places where they might be caught? No, he decided. He didn't think it really had anything to do with him at all. It was just a part of her, that naughty part that had all kinds of fantasies just waiting to be fulfilled. He would be more than happy to be the one to fulfill them all with her, no matter how nerve-wracking some of it might be.

Her hand moved so easily over his wet flesh, sliding along his length, and when her stroking slowed, he let out a disappointed whine. "How do you like it?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I love it," he murmured back.

Kagome smiled. "No, I want you to show me how you like it."

Now, his eyes opened once again and focused on her face. "You want what?"

Her innocent smile turned seductive as she caught one of his hands and brought it to his hard length, encouraging him to grasp her hand where it was wrapped around his cock. "Show me."

He knew now what she wanted, but could he do it? It wasn't as if he had a masturbatory routine or anything, but it seemed as if she had no intention of continuing if he didn't do as he asked. Fighting down embarrassment, knowing that she would never judge him, Sesshoumaru carefully began moving her hand, sliding it up and down his throbbing erection at a slightly faster pace than she'd been using. His fingers tightened around hers, tightening her grip, and he moaned softly. Even though he was basically masturbating, it still felt a hundred times better than when he'd done so alone. Her small hand was so soft, her touch so delicate, and soon he found himself soaring towards orgasm.

Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of his face. The look of both pleasure and intense concentration was enthralling. She slid closer, making sure not to get in the way of their stroking hands, to press a kiss to his chin. His face turned quickly to catch her lips, his free hand tangling in her hair to deepen their connection. His tongue slipped out and her mouth opened, allowing it to sweep inside to slide along her own. She moaned softly into the kiss, wishing that his hard cock was inside of her at that moment instead of just in her hand.

Of course, that could be easily rectified, but not without her climbing out of the water to collect a condom, making him stand up so it could be applied, and then there was the risk of sending water splashing over the edge of the tub with each movement. No, they wouldn't be having sex in the tub. Not this time. In the future, perhaps, if they were better prepared, but for the moment, she had one task and that was finishing the incredibly aroused dog demon before her.

She knew his end was approaching, both by the look on his face and the way his hand tightened further around hers. Her free hand traced the stripes on his right cheek before moving lower, fluttering over his chest, brushing across a nipple before moving lower to his abdomen.

"Look at me, Sesshoumaru," she murmured and he quickly obeyed, soaking in her beauty, the heat in her eyes. It felt as if he was staring into her very soul, her love and affection for him shining brightly in her blue orbs.

He wasn't quite ready for it when she twisted her hand under his at just the right moment, circling the sensitive head and throwing him over the edge into climax. His hand went limp and her stroking slowed, allowing him to come down. When he could control his limbs once again, he pulled her body close to his.

"What is it about your touch that drives me wild?" he asked softly.

Kagome merely smiled and pressed her lips to his once again, shifting to submerge as much of her body as possible under the cooling water while still being held in his arms. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as when she'd first climbed into the tub, but having her skin pressed to his more than made up for the temperature change. It didn't matter how cold the water got because he would always be there to keep her safe and warm in the circle of his arms.


	61. Chapter 61

**Better late than never. Sorry, busy morning and then this chapter took forever to get out. Hopefully tomorrow is better.**

Eventually, it was decided that it was time to get out of the tub. The water was cold and once Kagome shivered in his arms, Sesshoumaru insisted she get warm and dry. They both rose and the taiyoukai held her hand as she climbed over the high side. Once she was safely standing on the bathroom floor, he followed her out. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and watched with interest as Sesshoumaru dried his body. He'd kept his hair outside the tub so it wouldn't get wet, just as Kagome had piled her black locks atop her head in a messy bun for the same reason.

The miko fought down the desire to moan at the sight of Sesshoumaru's body. She couldn't help it. He was so deliciously carved it made her mouth water. He was so strong and powerful, and yet he touched her so gently. She could trust that his deadly fangs and razor-sharp claws would never hurt her. Everything about him turned her on and despite the fact that he'd just given her a powerful orgasm not ten minutes ago, she still wanted him. She wanted to feel him inside of her, stretching her, filling her in a way she'd never experienced before him.

Kagome blushed as the taiyoukai turned to her with a raised brow. His nose told him about her current predicament and a smirk slowly pulled at his lips. "Do you see something you like?"

The miko grinned. She loved it when he felt confident enough to truly flirt with her. It was fun, their playful banter, and it was a reminder of how he was slowly crawling out of his shell. "Maybe."

Sesshoumaru took an obvious sniff of the air in the room and watched as her blush darkened. "I think it's a little more than maybe."

"Well, it's all your fault!" she exclaimed playfully.

"I fully accept fault and I would be happy to help you with your current state."

"Oh, you would, would you?"

Kagome squealed in surprise as he swept her off her feet, her towel barely staying closed, before carrying her down the short hall and into the bedroom. Holding her carefully with one arm, he flipped back the covers with the other before settling her on the soft black sheets. He grabbed the towel he'd flipped over his shoulder and set out to dry her long, tanned legs, smirking as the miko giggled.

"Ah, my good man-servant," she teased. "Don't forget my feet."

She laughed louder and squirmed as he carefully dried between her toes, which tickled a great deal. It didn't help that he kept running his claws along the sole of her foot, grinning wickedly all the while. He hadn't known her feet were ticklish, but now that he'd discovered it, that little tidbit was safely stored away in his memory to take advantage of at a later date.

Sesshoumaru tossed his towel to the floor and knelt beside her, a predatory look in his eyes. Kagome stayed perfectly still, more than curious to see what he had in mind, and after a few moments spent looking her up and down, he tugged open her towel, revealing her nude body to his hungry eyes. He shot her a fanged smirk before leaning down to catch one nipple between his lips. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive little bud, adoring the way her eyes hooded as she moaned softly.

Oh how he wished he knew how to initiate what he wanted, but he had no idea. He didn't even know if Kagome would want to do what he couldn't stop thinking about. Still, she never judged him. She'd told him that if he did something she didn't like, she would tell him. After some rapid thinking, he decided to go for it.

Now, how did he get started? How did he approach her? How did he get her the way he wanted her? He didn't think he could just come out and say it. He wasn't used to that, talking about sex. Kagome always seemed so comfortable doing so, but it was different for him. It was almost terrifying, as well as incredibly embarrassing, to discuss something so intimate out loud. He didn't understand how she could do it.

Sesshoumaru's lips traveled over her body, worshipping her breasts, circling her navel playfully, kissing every inch of her that was exposed, all the while trying to formulate a plan. What he wanted was worth the possibility of her stopping him, because his beast had no intention of giving him a moment of peace until he at least tried. Finally, an idea began to form in his mind. It wasn't great, but it was something, and so he decided to give it a shot.

"Roll over," he murmured in her ear.

Though she was confused, the miko did as requested and she was soon glad that she did. The taiyoukai's hands traveled slowly from her shoulders down her back, gently massaging her muscles. His lips followed his hands and as he began to rub her thighs, he bit down softly on her soft, rounded ass that he loved so much. Kagome giggled as he did it again, though the sound was soon replaced by moans as he massaged her calves and her feet as well. If she thought she was relaxed before, she'd had no idea. His hands were incredible, as if he'd been giving massages for years, and soon she felt as if she'd melted into the mattress.

Step one was a glaring success, as the sound of her moans grew louder and the scent of her arousal seemed to surround his head until it was all that he could smell and he felt almost intoxicated by it. It hadn't been a part of his plan of attack, but the taiyoukai quickly realized that it should be and it definitely would be, so long as she didn't stop him.

Sesshoumaru took in the sight of her, lying on her stomach, her arms folded under her, pillowing her head. The backside of her was just as gorgeous as the front and that ass; he was absolutely addicted to biting that ass. He was so glad she enjoyed it as well because it would have been torture not being able to do so.

Now it was time for step two and this one he wasn't so sure about. Still, it was either do as he had planned or be forced to speak his desires aloud. He really was going to have to work on that. If she could do it, he needed to be able to as well. In reality, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but knowing that didn't make it seem any easier.

Returning to his position kneeling by her side, the taiyoukai caught her hips and lifted her middle easily off the bed. He mentally sighed in relief as she folded her knees up under her.

Kagome turned her head and glanced at him over her shoulder, a small smile on her lips. "You could have just asked," she said with amusement.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before studying her new position. It wasn't quite right, but he doubted she would allow him to rearrange her like a doll as he had a moment ago, not if she wanted to hear him ask for it. The taiyoukai worked up his nerve, mentally reassuring himself that everything would be just fine, before speaking the necessary words.

"Can you... Up on your knees..." he stammered, growing frustrated with himself. "Higher."

The miko's smile widened. She knew how hard that had been for him and she was proud of his effort, even if it didn't come out in the most eloquent way. Kagome shifted her knees until her ass was high in the air, her back curved dramatically as her head remained settled comfortably in her arms.

A growl escaped Sesshoumaru without his permission at the sight. It was perfect. Incredibly satisfied with his progress, he kissed his way down her spine, nibbling at her ass, before moving behind her to take in the sight. She looked amazing bent over like that; her slick folds completely on display for him, and his desire to taste her took over.

Kagome moaned as Sesshoumaru's tongue slipped between her folds, flicking over her clit before moving higher. He buried it as deeply inside her as he could manage before pulling back to savor the sweet taste of her arousal. One hand slid over the curve of her ass before his fingers located her opening. Three digits were soon thrusting in and out of her tight passage while he sucked at her clit, determined to make her come for him at least once before he moved on to what he really wanted out of this encounter. Things were a bit different from this angle, but she still seemed to be enjoying herself, and he absolutely loved her in this position, so it was worth the extra effort.

Soon, she was moaning loudly into her arms, rocking back against his fingers, and the taiyoukai mentally smirked. She was close, he could tell, and he carefully caught her clit between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it rapidly. He knew the instant she reached climax by the way her back arched up like an angry cat while her passage tightened around his fingers. He kept moving, pushing her higher, very pleased with himself as she came again.

Listening to her rapid breathing and racing heartbeat, Sesshoumaru finally slowed his attentions and allowed her to come back down. Now it was time for the hardest part. Would she approve of his desired position? Did he need to ask her or did he just slap on a condom and give it a go? He honestly didn't know. The taiyoukai mentally rolled his eyes at himself while trying to ignore his beast's taunting. He was a man. He should be able to handle this kind of thing!

Unable to resist at least feeling what it might be like, Sesshoumaru rose up on his knees and placed himself directly behind her, his hands on her hips. His hard cock pressed against her folds, slipping between them, and he bit back a whimper of need. Gods, it would be so wonderful, so perfect, if only she would allow it. His desire driving him on, he began to rock his hips against hers, hope blooming in his chest at her soft moan.

Kagome couldn't keep the grin off of her face. It was obvious her inu taiyoukai desired something, and it was something she had expected from the beginning. He was trying so hard to get what he wanted without having to speak and to be honest, she wanted it too. He was making her insane, the way he was moving. He was so close, but she had a feeling he wouldn't make it any further without help and she was right. Deciding to do just that, the miko turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"Doggy style, Sesshoumaru?" Her smile was obvious in her voice and for a moment he thought she was making fun of him, at least until she pressed back harder against him. "Don't forget the condom."

She couldn't help but laugh as he suddenly disappeared. He'd been touching her one instant and in the next he was sitting on his side of the bed, digging through his nightstand drawer in search of a condom. She wasn't sure what was taking him so long. Why didn't he just grab one all ready? There had to be thirty in there. What was he looking for?

Finally locating what he desired, Sesshoumaru applied the ribbed condom. He'd been curious about the things since Kagome had explained what they were and once it was applied, he ran his hand over his length, feeling the bumps the miko had described. They weren't much and he wondered if they actually did any good. Well, he figured he'd find out in just a moment as he returned to his spot behind her.

He'd never been more excited than he was as he lined himself up with her opening and slowly pressed his way inside her slick heat. She stayed perfectly still, allowing him the control, even though it was incredibly difficult not to push back against him. This was obviously important to him. He'd put so much effort into getting her in the position he wanted and she wanted to allow him the dominance he so obviously craved.

Sesshoumaru allowed his beast to rise to the surface and share control. It was the only way to end the whimpering and whining in his mind. He grasped her hips as he withdrew from her blessed heat before pressing back in slowly. His pace increased moment by moment as her moans drove him on. It was everything he'd thought it would be and more and soon he was pulling her hips back to meet each thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing loudly in his ears, overshadowed only by her sounds of pleasure.

The taiyoukai dropped to his hands, caging her smaller body beneath his much larger one. One arm looped under her waist and between her breasts, gripping her opposite shoulder to pull her upper body flush with his own. The skin to skin feeling was nearly overwhelming and his lips found his mark on her throat. This was the first time since they'd met that he was truly the dominant party, fully in control of the situation, and he loved it. He also loved her more than he'd ever imagined possible for allowing him this. She was letting him manipulate her body like a rag doll, giving him exactly what his beast craved so badly, complete and utter dominance.

She certainly seemed to be enjoying herself. He could already feel her walls fluttering around his cock as she approached orgasm and he smirked against her throat. He hadn't known how she would feel about being so submissive, but she didn't seem to have the slightest issue with it. The feeling of power was so overwhelming that he was already soaring towards his own climax and Sesshoumaru had to fight to hold it back. He refused to finish before she did. Deciding to help her along, he carefully lowered her upper body back to the mattress before finding her clit, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves quickly. In moments, she was crying out loudly as her inner walls clamped down around him, forcing his own climax.

The taiyoukai found moving impossible for what felt like forever, though he didn't mind much. That was definitely a position he would like to repeat and once he had control of his body once again, he leaned down to press another kiss to his mark.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled before letting out a groan of disappointment as he slowly withdrew from her body. She allowed herself to fall to the side and she studied him as he slipped off the condom and tossed it away.

"You know, you didn't have to thank me," she said, still breathing heavily. "But I love you, too."

Sesshoumaru stretched out beside the miko and she scooted closer, resting her head on his chest, one leg curled around his while her fingers idly traced his muscled abdomen.

"That was incredible," he told her.

"Yes, it was," she agreed. "You know, you could have just asked me to get on my hands and knees. I wouldn't have told you no. You really need to get more comfortable talking about sex."

"I know," he replied with a sigh.

"You know I'm not going to judge you, right? I love you. There's nothing you can say to me that will change that." Her voice was quiet, her exhaustion obvious, and he smiled.

"You truly are an angel," he said softly while pressing his lips to her forehead. His arm wrapped around her back and he used his free hand to pull the covers over their bodies. She was asleep in minutes and he followed not long afterward, his beast purring happily in his mind. His primitive half had never been more content, and the civilized half would have agreed with that sentiment, if he hadn't already drifted off.


	62. Chapter 62

**The prompts in this chapter are from last night's DDN on Dokuga.**

**Prompt: Beaming Smile**

Sesshoumaru woke slowly, the bright sunlight peeking through the curtains shining in his eyes. He turned his head to the side only to find a head of messy black hair resting on his chest. He buried his nose in the black locks and breathed Kagome's scent in deeply. Her leg slid along his as she began to wake and finally her head turned so that he could see the beautiful smile on her face.

"I will never get tired of waking up like this," she said softly.

"Neither will I," he agreed. "I don't think I could sleep without you."

**Prompt: Second Chance**

"So, movie shopping in a bit?" the miko asked with a smirk. "You still sure you can handle my genre?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a long moment. He knew she was giving him an out, a chance to say he didn't want to watch horror flicks, but he refused to back down. How bad could they possibly be anyway? He wasn't easily frightened, except by bullies, but definitely not by fake blood and gore! No, he could handle anything she picked out. He was sure of it.

"It can't be that bad."

Kagome's dark laugh had him questioning his decision.

**Prompt: Unwavering Spirit**

Oh, the choices were endless. Did she go for a slasher flick with gratuitous nudity and dramatic death scenes? Or maybe a psychological one that left you white knuckling your seat while trying to guess who would die next. Or there was her favorite: the paranormal. Exorcism films always had that tension horror junkies crave, along with lots of violence as the spirit possessing the victim fought to remain in control. Maybe one of each. Kagome was going to enjoy introducing the taiyoukai to the things that go bump in the night. He was going to end up with nightmares.

**Prompt: A Welcoming Hand**

After dressing and a eating a quick breakfast, the couple headed down the elevator to Sesshoumaru's car. He held her hand as she climbed inside, always the perfect gentleman, before hopping in himself. He let her pick their destination because he honestly had no idea where the best place to buy movies was. Then they were on their way. After the films were purchased, they would be all set for a night of cuddling on the couch. He wouldn't mind not going to whatever party was happening that night, not so long as she was wrapped tightly in his arms.

**Prompt: Unconditional Loyalty**

Kagome glanced to the side surreptitiously while scanning the shelves for another perfect selection, watching Sesshoumaru's face as he studied the cases of the movies she'd already picked. It was amusing, the way he stared at the cover, trying to determine what it was about, before reading the short blurb on the back. She could feel it as he grew more and more uncomfortable and she wondered, for a moment, if he would back down and ask for less violent choices. She should have known better. He was absolutely devoted to her and her happiness. He would suffer through anything.

**Prompt: Happy Toes**

Once Kagome was satisfied with her selections, they made their way to the checkout. When Sesshoumaru reached for his wallet, the miko sighed heavily.

"Oh, no. You said I could buy the movies."

"That was before I discovered how much they cost," he replied.

"Gods, you can be completely insufferable," she complained, tapping her toe in annoyance.

The taiyoukai looked concerned for a moment before deciding that she wasn't really all that mad. When he pulled out cash she didn't try to stop him and he had to fight down the desire to smirk victoriously. She was finally getting it.

**Prompt: Endless Chatter**

It was a relief to be able to pay without Kagome arguing and going on and on about it. To celebrate his victory, he decided that they might as well continue shopping. He needed her help selecting some warmer clothes for when the weather got colder and he had every intention of buying her a few things as well.

"So, you liked the hoodie, right?" she asked while browsing through the many racks of men's clothing.

"It was comfortable," he replied.

"How about this one?"

Sesshoumaru studied the long sleeved shirt the miko held up before nodding. "That is acceptable."

Kagome was enjoying picking out clothing for the taiyoukai. He was so attractive that everything seemed to look good on him, but it was still fun to make him try things on. A few more pairs of jeans and some more casual khakis were the first things she picked out before searching for tops. She picked a few more hoodies and some lighter long sleeved shirts that were more like the material of t-shirts.

Sesshoumaru merely stepped back and allowed his miko to do her thing. She seemed to be much better at dressing him than he was at dressing himself, judging from the many times she'd adjusted his wardrobe. When she handed him a stack of shirts to try on, however, he rolled his eyes.

"We both know they will fit," he told her.

"That isn't why you're trying them on! I want to see how they look with your coloring. We don't want anything that will make you look washed out. You're pale enough already. We don't need to make it worse. When you wear the right colors, your hair almost glows. Now, go on!"

Kagome ignored his grumbling, knowing that he would do as she asked no matter what he said, and made herself comfortable leaning against the wall opposite the dressing rooms to wait. Sesshoumaru went in and out multiple times, each time waiting as she assessed how he looked. He truly didn't see the point, since she decided that all her choices were acceptable. Really, did she just enjoy making him model things for her?

Once they finished and checked out, they left the men's side of the department store, the taiyoukai leading her towards the women's department. Kagome frowned as she realized where they were. "I told you I don't need anything. You're not buying me new clothes!"

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her closer. "Please," he said softly. "I know you understand why this is so important to me."

The miko rolled her eyes but sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only a few things. I really do already have winter clothes."

The taiyoukai smirked at yet another victory. Despite his worries over her cinematic choices, today was turning out quite nicely. He'd gotten her to agree to allow him to buy her some clothing, which was something his beast demanded of him. That was a part of his job, to ensure she was properly clothed, and he couldn't fight down that instinct. Thankfully, she'd given in so he didn't have to.

**Prompt: Green, Brown, and Orange **

Kagome browsed through the women's section until she finally found the leggings. Deciding it would be fun to play with the taiyoukai that was making her nuts today about spending money; she selected a bright orange pair and held them out to him.

"Oh my gods, aren't these amazing?" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru's face didn't move. He didn't dare show just how unimpressed he was with her selection. Orange? He'd never seen her in anything orange and that shade, she was going to look like a pumpkin! Still, whatever she wanted, she could have. Maybe he just didn't understand women's clothing.

Kagome grinned as the taiyoukai did everything in his power to keep the look off his face, but he was losing ground. When she picked up another, even brighter pair, this time in yellow, he lost all control of his facial expressions and she burst out laughing.

"What? Don't think I'd look good in these?" she asked between giggles.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru realized that his miko was messing with him, which was a huge relief. He didn't think he would have been able to watch her wearing her citrus colored selections with a straight face.

"I don't think you should go quite so bright," he replied playfully. "You don't want your clothing to outshine your personality." He made his way over to the wall of tights and studied them for a long moment before picking up a pair that was a soft pink with bubblegum colored polka dots. "How about these?"

Kagome managed to keep a straight face for less than five seconds before giggling. "Don't tempt me," she teased. "I'd wear them just to make you embarrassed to be seen with me."

"That," he told her, leaning in close until their noses touched, "is simply not possible."

"Oh, I think it is."

"Please, do not take this as a challenge," he replied, faking exasperation.

Once Kagome was done teasing the taiyoukai, she set out to select the things she actually needed. Several pairs of black leggings were first, followed by two new pairs of jeans and a few long sleeved shirts. After a while, she decided that letting him buy her things wasn't too terrible, so long as he knew that wasn't why she was with him. She understood the pull of his instincts and thought it was romantic, how he was so compelled to care for her. His devotion ran deep, much deeper than his pockets could ever be, and she loved him for it.

**Prompt: Black Hair**

Sesshoumaru was thrilled that Kagome was allowing him to buy her clothing. If things kept going the way they were today, they wouldn't ever need to argue about money again, not that it was ever much of an argument. She stepped back and allowed him to pay the cashier, rolling her eyes as he insisted on carrying all the bags.

"Can we go home now?" she asked with a smile. "Are you finished appeasing your instincts?"

The taiyoukai smirked and caught the back of her neck, his fingers twining in her hair, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

**Prompt: Gazillion Flowers**

They were almost to the door of the department store when something caught Kagome's eye. She paused for only a second before moving on, but it had been enough for Sesshoumaru to notice. He looked over everything in the area, trying to figure out what she'd seen that she obviously liked.

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing. I don't need anything else."

"But do you want something else?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh, fine!" the miko exclaimed, heading over to the rack of bright, flowery dresses. "At least it's on sale."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Apparently she hadn't given up entirely.

Once the surprise addition was paid for, they finally made it out into the parking lot and Kagome watched with amusement as the taiyoukai struggled to fit all of their purchases in the trunk.

"You need a bigger car or we need to buy less," she said with a grin.

"Nonsense. There is still room in the backseat," he teased. "So, dinner?" They hadn't had lunch, but then they ate breakfast at almost noon, so it was closer to dinner time than lunch anyway.

"Takeout," she replied with a smile. "Pizza is great for movie night, so long as we keep our greasy, saucy fingers off that white couch."

"Whatever you desire," he replied, opening her door and helping her into her seat. He hurried around to the driver's side and climbed in, starting the car. It was a short trip back to campus and the parking lot beside their apartment building. This time Kagome insisted on carrying some of the bags, ignoring his protests that he could easily handle it all, and after a quick ride in the elevator, they were finally home.

The miko's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, wondering just who was texting her. She smiled as she saw Miroku's name. He was inviting her to another party, one that night, but Kagome quickly explained that they were spending the night in. He made a suggestive comment about them spending the whole evening in bed and she told him about movie night, including how Sesshoumaru had never watched a horror movie before. He couldn't help but agree with her that it was going to be a very entertaining evening.

Sesshoumaru dug through the bags in search of the movies, all the while watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He was curious about who she was texting and had a feeling that it was about a party. He wondered if she was going to change her mind about their night in and hoped she didn't. He'd been looking forward to it all day, lying together on the couch in front of the television, just the two of them.

When she was finished chatting, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and grabbed a few bags to carry them into the bedroom. The taiyoukai followed her. Unable to ignore his curiosity, he finally broke down and asked.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, Miroku was telling me about the big party tonight."

"And do you desire to go?" If she did, he wouldn't complain. He wanted her to be happy, after all, and he knew she enjoyed going to parties.

"And skip out on movie night? No, we have plans for tonight and that's more important than any party."

A smile pulled at Sesshoumaru's lips as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"I hope you feel the same way after a couple of movies," she replied with a grin.


	63. Chapter 63

**Kudos to anyone who can tell me what four movies they watched!**

Less than an hour later found the couple sitting on the couch with a few drinks and an open box of pizza on the coffee table in front of them. Kagome handed the taiyoukai the pile of movies and told him to choose.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why she wanted him to pick. None of them seemed like something he would really want to watch, but he refused to back down and admit that the very idea of violent, gory films made him uncomfortable. He still couldn't understand how such a sweet girl like Kagome preferred them. Why would she want to see people murdered? It just didn't make sense to him.

He flipped through the cases, glancing at the miko from time to time, wondering which she would prefer to watch first.

"Just pick, Sesshoumaru," she said with a smile. "I've seen most of them already anyway."

"Then why did you choose them?"

"Because they're awesome, totally epic and I wanted to share the best with you."

The taiyoukai raised a brow at her but finally picked his first selection. The one word title didn't seem too impressive, though it was obviously meant to give some kind of insight into the plot. The blurb on the back only served to make him more nervous. A killer trying to teach the value of life? What in the world did that even mean? He handed Kagome the case, watching as her eyes flashed with excitement.

"You really like this one?"

The miko laughed. "Oh, it's so good. I've watched it at least five times."

"And yet you wish to watch it again?"

"It's one of those movies that the more you watch it, the more you notice things, little hints that you didn't see before." Kagome inserted the Blu-ray into the player before returning to her spot beside Sesshoumaru. She knew it was going to be absolute torture, not telling him about the twist at the end, but she had to hold back because she was dying to see his reaction. She remembered the first time she watched the movie and the last few minutes had absolutely blown her away. Yes, it was worth holding back to see his genuine reaction."

The miko spent the entire movie switching her focus from the screen to Sesshoumaru and back. His eyes seemed to get wider and wider as he leaned forward on the couch. He'd given up on trying to eat early on as the very first scene was enough to make him lose his appetite. Every now and then he would look at Kagome where she sat beside him, wondering how she could watch this over and over again.

Finally the end was almost there and now, her eyes stayed on his face. When the credits rolled, he leaned back, finally relaxing his tense muscles for the first time in nearly two hours. He turned to face her and she fought down the desire to laugh.

"So he was in the room controlling everything, the whole time pretending to be dead?"

"Yup. Wasn't that a great twist?"

"Did the doctor get away or did he bleed to death?"

"You don't know, at least not yet. There's seven of these movies and each one answers some questions while raising more."

"And you enjoyed this, the psychological torture, the diabolical plans?"

"It sure had you on the edge of your seat."

"I have never seen such a thing in all my life." He truly hadn't. It had been clever, sneaky, with very little direct person to person violence. Instead, things were set up and the victims had to try to survive their situation without interference. While his beast had been intrigued by all the blood at first, the knowledge that it was fake left his more primitive half disinterested.

The taiyoukai had to go to the bathroom and when he began his walk across the apartment, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. He was turning on every single light as he passed, making sure there were no shadows for anything to hide in.

"You're creeped out," she said when he returned.

"I am fine."

"Then why is every light in the apartment on?" she asked with a smirk. He merely scowled at her, deciding not to try to defend his actions. He wasn't really sure himself why he'd done such a thing. "So, have you seen enough, or do you want to watch another?"

Though he was certain he was still in some kind of shock, Sesshoumaru refused to back down. That movie had been sick, twisted, and it made him wonder about the sanity of the people who wrote it. Nothing she'd selected could possibly be worse than what he'd just watched, right? He picked up the other movie cases and flipped through, this time picking one at random.

"Oh, this one is great!" she exclaimed.

"You think they are all great," he said, unimpressed by her excitement.

"You're the one who wants to keep going."

"Turn on the movie," he told her. He felt like he had something to prove now. She didn't think he could handle more? He could handle whatever she had for him. He refused to back down and admit he wasn't enjoying himself, at least not the movie part. He couldn't be too unhappy considering that the love of his life was by his side, but that didn't mean he was becoming a fan of the genre.

Once she'd placed the disc in the player, she returned to the couch with the remote and motioned for Sesshoumaru to lie down. He stretched out and she lay in front of him, her head resting on his bicep while his other arm wrapped around her waist. She fought down the desire to laugh as she felt him tense behind her. He was so wound up by the time the zombies showed up that he seemed to jump at least once every scene.

"Wait. They are controlling things?" he asked in confusion.

"Looks that way."

He frowned at the fact that Kagome had no intention of explaining what was going on. "But why?"

"Pay attention and you'll find out," she said playfully, scooting back closer against his body. He seemed to melt against her, his tense muscles relaxing, and the miko smiled. "I promise the big, bad, scary zombies won't get you."

"I am not amused," he said flatly before burying his nose in her hair and breathing her scent in deeply.

He seemed more comfortable with her body pressed to his and the movie seemed to go faster. "So, the stoner isn't dead? That isn't good."

Kagome giggled. "Could be a serious problem," she agreed. "This next part is my favorite. I've actually watched it in slow motion to try to see everything."

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved rapidly as he attempted to identify every different scary creature as they flashed across the screen, attacking everyone in sight. The miko was right. He could see going back and watching it slower. So much was happening so quickly, and it all looked so real! He was definitely impressed with the production value. Even if he wasn't a big fan of the violent deaths, they definitely looked convincing.

When the end rolled around, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to the crown of Kagome's head. "So they decided that saving one life was worth bringing on the end of the world? But they were going to die anyway if she didn't kill him. It seems so selfish."

"Well, do you think you could kill me if it would save everyone else in the world?" The taiyoukai was silent for a long moment and she nodded. "Or would you decide that you couldn't do it, no matter what happened because of it."

"I could never cause you harm, no matter what good it might do. You are more important to me than any other person on this planet is, but they were not dating, not in love. They were merely friends."

"Doesn't matter. I mean, she tried, for the good of everyone, but she just couldn't do it. I don't think I could kill someone I cared about to save the world either."

"Because you are incredibly kind and loyal."

"So, that one wasn't so terrible, was it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It was nothing like the first one. Supernatural creatures killing people, even knowing humans were behind it, is a great deal different than a person purposely torturing others, even if they were terrible human beings."

Kagome smiled. "You really didn't like that first one, huh?"

"Not in the least."

"Aww, so then you don't want to watch all the sequels? The puzzles get even better and more elaborate."

"Not if I can get out of it."

The miko laughed. "I won't torture you. There are some movies that are kind of like that one that go too far. I can't watch them at all. It makes my skin crawl, the idea of people kidnapping people so others can pay to torture them. Nope, can't do it. It seems too real, too possible, and I don't want to think about the real evil in the world. That's not the point to scary movies. They're supposed to take you somewhere else, pump you full of adrenaline and scare the crap out of you, but you know they're not real, that it's not really happening out there."

Sesshoumaru nodded behind her, nuzzling his cheek against her hair. "At least I know that not even you are immune to these films," he said softly.

"They're really not for everyone. Maybe next time we should go with comedies. Wouldn't want you to get nightmares."

"I will not have nightmares," he assured her.

"Maybe not yet, but after the next one, you might," she said while sitting up, pulling out of his arms. "I'm picking this time."

Sesshoumaru sat up on the couch once again and once Kagome had changed the disc, she climbed into his lap, curled up with her head on his shoulder so they could both still see the screen. His arms wrapped firmly around her, keeping her close, while their third movie of the night began.

"He's a pedophile?" he asked.

"Yeah, this one is a reboot, the whole thing re-imagined, based loosely off the old ones. They didn't go that far, just called him a child killer, but it makes sense and it makes him seem more evil, makes the parents actions seem justified, you know? I like that it focuses more on who he is and what he did. I appreciate the additional background."

"And he can only get to you when you are asleep?"

Kagome grinned brightly. "Think you'll be able to sleep tonight without dreaming about him?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I told you, I will not have nightmares. This one doesn't seem so bad."

"You're already getting used to the blood and gore, aren't you?"

"I don't know. I do not believe I will ever like the first movie, or any others like it, but this is almost amusing, trying to figure out who is going to die next and how."

The miko giggled. "The beauty of slasher flicks. There are rules to this type of horror movie, a pattern that is almost always followed. I'm going to have to show you the spoof horror movies. They're hilarious, though you might not get most of the jokes because you haven't seen the movies they're making fun of."

"Are they violent and bloody as well?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the screen as a character lost the battle with exhaustion and fell right into the killer's hands.

"Yeah, but in a funny, over exaggerated way."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her. "Perhaps next time."

The taiyoukai chose their fourth and final movie of the night, not noticing as Kagome reflexively shivered at the cover. Without a word, she put it in, and the further they got into the film, the tighter the miko clung to the taiyoukai.

"Are you all right?" he asked, confused by her behavior.

"I hate this one," she said, wincing and pinching her eyes closed, hiding from what was on the screen.

"Then why in the world did you purchase it?"

"Because it's scary as shit! Everyone has things that scare them more than anything else, and mine is kids and dolls. The little girl, with all that hair in her face... I'll be seeing her every time I close my eyes for at least a week. She'll be at the side of the bed. She'll be climbing out of the damn TV again. She won't leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru didn't mind the way Kagome seemed to try to make herself as small as possible while he held her close. It actually appealed to his instincts, to soothe her, to protect her from whatever frightened her. His beast agreed. Neither of them liked the idea that she was frightened, but it gave them the perfect opportunity to prove they could keep her safe.

They watched as person after person was killed after viewing the mysterious video while a mother fought to find a way to save her son from the same fate. By the time the movie ended, she was shaking and the taiyoukai sighed.

"I don't know why you would insist on watching something that frightened you so."

"That didn't scare you?" she asked.

"Not in the least," he replied, clicking off the movie player and the television before scooping her into his arms as he rose from the couch. He carried her directly to bed, flicking off the lights as he passed.

"Close the door," she demanded and the taiyoukai smirked.

"Afraid we might have a visitor during the night?" Kagome shot him a glare and he backed down, setting her on the bed to undress, watching as she did the same. She quickly burrowed under the covers and Sesshoumaru held her tightly as they both fell asleep. It took the miko longer than usual to drift off, as visions of a dripping wet little girl with long black hair haunted her.

Less than two hours later, she awoke with a start, her eyes popping open to stare at the shadows on her side of the room. She stayed perfectly still as she tried to identify the source of each shadow, hoping to assure herself that everything was fine, but eventually the fear won out and she elbowed Sesshoumaru until he woke.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing how tense she was.

"Turn on the light," she whispered.

"What?"

"Just, turn on the light, please!"

Though he didn't understand what was going on, he leaned over and clicked on his lamp, growing more confused as the miko relaxed instantly.

"What was that about?" he inquired.

"Nothing," she lied, snuggling against him. "Can you just leave the light on?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. So, he was right. He wasn't having nightmares, but apparently she was.


	64. Chapter 64

**Congrats to everyone who correctly named the movies. They watched Saw, Cabin in the Woods, Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), and The Ring. They also talked about Hostel and the Scary Movie series. Did you guess right?**

Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer, glancing for a moment at the miko on the couch. How was he supposed to concentrate on his schoolwork with her dressed like that? She was wearing a tiny tank top and panties, nothing more, and it was making him insane. To make matters worse, she was laid out on her stomach reading one of her textbooks, giving him the perfect view of her ass, the ass that was often the center point of his dreams.

She looked absolutely delicious, and though he'd been doing his best to ignore her for the last hour, he was losing. He had to do something because if he didn't he wouldn't get a bit of work done and he had quite a lot that needed doing. Maybe if he gave in and bit that rounded ass of hers, his mind and his beast would be satisfied and he'd be able to focus again. It was the best plan he had, the only plan he'd come up with, and so the taiyoukai decided to go for it.

He rose silently and crossed the short distance from his desk to the couch, kneeling beside it. He leaned in and dragged his fangs over her sweet skin, not thinking of anything beyond biting her ass. He couldn't think past that point. The draw was simply too strong.

Kagome jumped in surprise at his touch. She was still on edge from their final movie last night, even with the bright sunlight shining through the windows assuring her that there was no evil little girl coming for her. She heard Sesshoumaru curse and craned her neck so that she could see him where he knelt beside the couch.

"Did you just swear?"

The taiyoukai didn't answer her question. He was too busy watching a bead of blood run slowly along the curve of her ass towards the white couch. When she jumped, he'd punctured her flesh with the tip of a fang and now the guilt was overwhelming. He'd caused her real bodily injury. He'd drawn her blood. He didn't deserve her trust.

There was something else though, besides the guilt, as he stared intently at the dark red fluid. His beast was practically screaming in his mind, demanding that he lick her, that he taste her blood and clean the wound they had caused. Unable to fight the desire, he leaned in and caught the end of the trail of blood just before it would have reached the white fabric and left a permanent stain to always remind him of the time he'd injured her.

The instant the taste of her blood registered on his tongue, his cock throbbed painfully. He had lost his erection completely when he realized that he hurt her, but it returned full force with her sweet blood tingling on his tongue. It was absolutely delicious, humming with her power, and it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Of course, he'd never tasted anyone's blood before either, but this was overwhelming and he knew that he wanted more. That desire for just that started a war inside of him. He wanted more of her blood, but to get more he would have to cause her further injury, something he absolutely refused to do. He licked the blood from her skin once again before it could reach the couch, all the while fighting with himself.

Kagome was confused, not only by Sesshoumaru's use of a curse word, something she'd never heard from his lips before, but also with his lack of response since. And why was he licking her? Sure, she didn't mind it. His tongue was amazing, a gift from the gods, and he could do whatever he wanted with it. Still, she was sure something else was going on.

The miko reached behind her and ran her fingers along the spot he'd been licking, bringing them back to her face smeared with red. "I'm bleeding?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't felt anything, no pain, so what in the world had happened to make her bleed? And why was he licking up her blood?

At her voice, the battle in his brain came to a halt. "I am so sorry, Kagome," he murmured softly, crawling closer to nuzzle his face against hers apologetically. "When you jumped, one of my fangs broke the skin."

"Oh, okay," she started. "But why are you licking it?"

"To keep it from staining the couch," he replied. It wasn't really a lie, more like a half-truth, and he hoped it would be good enough.

"You could have used a towel, a tissue, a napkin, a paper towel, all kinds of things, but you decide to lick me? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru frowned but decided he had to come clean. "Your blood is delicious," he explained.

"What in the hell were you doing sneaking up on me anyway?"

The taiyoukai smirked, happy to be distracted from the fact that he'd hurt her. "How do you expect me to focus when you are lying here so seductively?" he purred at her.

Kagome smiled innocently. "Seductively? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract you. I'm just comfortable like this. I can go put on more clothes if you want."

Though her face was innocent, her eyes were dancing with laughter and he realized that she'd been baiting him on purpose. She wanted him, he was sure of it, and his suspicion was only strengthened as he caught the scent of her arousal.

"I think I have a better idea," he murmured in her ear before disappearing. He returned just seconds later with another ribbed condom in hand. He hadn't thought to ask her how it felt the last time he'd used one, so he figured he would try again. Hopefully this time his brain would work after they had sex. It had to because he had a lot of studying to do before their housewarming party the next day.

"I thought you had work to do," she said playfully.

"I do and I intend on doing it, after I've taken care of your little problem."

"My problem?" the miko asked with a smirk, poking at his obvious arousal that was tenting the front of his pajama pants. "I think you're the one with the problem."

"My nose informs me that you are in need, my sweet Kagome. Am I wrong?" he teased. He wanted her to admit she wanted him. He needed it. A quick glance down her body had him leaning over to lick up a trail of blood once again. The wound was barely bleeding, his saliva helping to heal it, but he refused to miss out on a drop of her life's fluid. It was just as delicious as every other part of her, but it was something he had no idea if he would ever get a chance to taste again.

Kagome couldn't help but be amused with his behavior. He obviously wanted to have sex. Hell, he had a condom in his hand, and yet he was just kneeling there beside her as if he was waiting for something. "Sesshoumaru, if you're just going to kneel there, I've got reading to do."

Oh, so she was in the mood to play games? There was no way he was backing down. He knew that she'd dressed and positioned herself just so in an effort to drive him wild and it had worked. Now he just wanted to hear her say it, admit that she wanted him. Was that too much to ask? Did she think he would just give up and go back to his desk? No, she wanted something from him, was trying to get him to do or say something, but he had no idea what it was.

He was unable to hold back a seductive growl as his beast paced in his mind, giving orders, demanding that he take her and now! She was already theirs. She was barely dressed and obviously aroused. What was he waiting for?

"I think your reading will have to wait," he purred as he ran his nose along her cheek. "You smell so good."

"Do I?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"You know you do. You also know there is no way I will get any work done until this situation is resolved."

Kagome's smile widened. "Oh, just shut up and fuck me already, Sesshoumaru."

"Now that, I can do," he said while shimmying out of his pajama pants. He quickly applied the condom and looked up, only to find that Kagome hadn't budged an inch. "How do we...?

"How do you want it?" she asked, heat in her tone.

"Sit up," he demanded, and once she had, his hands slipped under her ass, hauling her to the very edge of the couch cushions, before yanking off her panties. She nearly ended up in his lap from the force he used, but he wouldn't have minded a bit. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her folds, finding her more than ready, and he scooted closer to her. The couch was the perfect height, as when he knelt, his erection was in just the right place to press into her slick heat. "This is a ribbed condom," he murmured as he slid his way inside of her hot body. "Tell me how it feels."

The miko was impressed. He was talking about sex! Sure, it wasn't much, but he straight out asked her to tell him about his condom choice. He'd also initiated, mostly, though she had to help him out a bit. He was getting better at this.

Kagome let out a low moan, allowing her body to fall back to be cradled by the couch cushions, as Sesshoumaru moved. He didn't bother to start slow this time. No, he was too excited for the slow build. This time around, he started fast, allowing his body to move the way it wanted instead of trying to maintain control over everything. She looked amazing, but it would be even better without her small, tight shirt, and so he leaned forward to catch the bottom hem of her tank top and tug upwards.

Kagome got the hint and pulled her shirt over her head with a smile, tossing it aside to moan as his hands slid up her sides to cup her breasts. His fingers expertly teased her nipples into tight little peaks but he found that their current position made pulling one hard little bud into his mouth impossible. Though slightly disappointed, he continued on, his thumb finding her clit, rubbing firmly, smirking as she cried out while her back arched.

He brought her to orgasm several times before giving in to his own desires to taste her sweet skin. The taiyoukai's hands caught her hips and he pulled her off the couch while sitting back on his heels, never breaking their connection. He smirked wickedly as he pressed his lips to his mark on her throat before moving lower to flick over one nipple with the tip of his tongue. He kept full control, moving her body over his, while her arms wrapped around his neck. Her lips found his, the kiss deep and passionate, before he pulled back to nibble on her shoulder.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion. Her brain wasn't working properly at the moment as the pleasure that was washing over her again and again made thinking difficult.

Sesshoumaru smirked and slowed his thrusts before repeating his question, this time with a little more information. "How does it feel? The ribbed condom?"

The miko rested her forehead on his shoulder, panting for breath, as he continued to lift and lower her over his hard cock, slowly and deliberately. Kagome searched for the right answer to his question and once she realized what he was asking, she focused on nothing but how it felt to have his length sliding in and out of her body.

"It... it feels good, but it doesn't really feel any different than with the regular ones."

"It is as I expected," he murmured in her ear, tugging gently at the lobe with his teeth. "The ribs are pointless."

Kagome giggled. "Was that really so important you had to basically stop to get an answer? Couldn't it have waited until we were done?"

"I rather enjoyed watching your face as you tried to form an intelligible thought."

The miko grinned. "It's not my fault you fuck me brainless," she replied.

"Perhaps not, but it is nice to know all the same."

"Someone's getting arrogant," the miko said with a grin. "But you're not done here," she reminded him. "You wouldn't want to let me down, now, would you?"

Knowing that she was merely teasing him, Sesshoumaru gave one hard upward thrust, smirking at her startled cry of pleasure, before resuming his actions. He liked this position more than he had when she was lying back against the couch. He could feel her body against his; feel skin sliding against skin as her nipples brushed against his chest as he held her close. He also had the ability to lean her backward and claim one of those tight little buds with his teeth, all the while using his demon strength to lift and lower her over his hard cock at whatever speed he desired.

He loved the feeling of power, of control, as she allowed him to manipulate her body however he pleased. She was giving him this, just as she had the last time, and he loved her for it. Kagome was not a submissive woman, but she allowed him the dominance he desired anyway.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before attacking his mark with his lips once again.

"I love you too," she replied softly, her words choppy as she approached yet another climax. When she fell over the peak of pleasure, Sesshoumaru allowed his own orgasm to come as well. Unable to resist, his teeth tightened around her throat just over his mark as his body tensed. The pinch of his fangs seemed to send Kagome to another level of ecstasy and the taiyoukai groaned as her passage rippled around his length rapidly, making her feel tighter than she ever had before.

After a moment, his body began to relax and the couple clung to each other as they both panted for breath, their hearts racing in their chests. Eventually they were breathing more normally and Kagome smiled.

"Think you'll be able to do your work now?" she asked with amusement.

"Only if you go get dressed," he replied. "Otherwise, we'll be doing this again."

The miko couldn't help but giggle. "And if that's what I want?"

"Then no work will be getting done until I have completely exhausted you, which I have no qualms about, but you have work to do as well. I would hate to keep you from it," he teased.

"Fine," she said dramatically. "I guess I'll get dressed."

They both groaned as Kagome rose to her feet, his length slipping out of her tight heat, and Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she walked down the short hall into the bedroom. A thought struck him and he smirked. Perhaps every study session should start like this.


	65. Chapter 65

**No prompts. **

Sesshoumaru grunted and tightened his arms around the miko trying to squirm out of his hold. He wasn't ready to let go of her and he didn't feel like getting up to face the day either. If she climbed out of bed, however, he'd have a hell of a time falling back to sleep without her.

"You have to let me go. I have a ton of things to do today."

"You friends will not be arriving until five, correct?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Then there is no reason for you to be awake so early. Go back to sleep."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whined.

"What time is it?" he asked softly.

"Almost eight," she replied.

"Go back to sleep. I will assist you in your preparations... later."

"Someone's grumpy," she muttered, only to squeak in surprise as she found herself rolled beneath the taiyoukai.

"I am not grumpy. I merely think that you will make yourself insane trying to make everything perfect and the less time you have to do so; the calmer you will be when the guests arrive. You should go back to sleep."

"I can't," she muttered. "I'm awake and I have a ton to do and there's no going back to sleep for me."

A slow smirk pulled at Sesshoumaru's lips as an idea struck him. "I believe I can help you with that."

"You think so, huh? What do you have in mind?" Now the miko was curious. What was her taiyoukai up to anyway? Why couldn't he just let her up so she could run around like a headless chicken for hours on end?

"If I were to..." he paused, unsure of how to phrase his sentence and more than a little uncomfortable with his choices of vocabulary, before forcing the words from his mouth, "have sex with you, I believe you would be more than willing to lay with me for a while longer."

Kagome grinned and caught both of his cheeks gently in her palms. "I want you to say something for me," she told him, watching as he nodded his agreement. "Repeat after me: Fuck." The scandalized look on his face made her giggle. "Oh, come on. You're obviously uncomfortable with the word sex and your other options aren't so hot either. Intercourse, relations, copulation... none of those work. So, say it for me. Tell me what you want to do to me," she finished with a playful smirk.

"What about making love?" he asked, trying to get out of saying the 'F' word to the woman he loved. It was so crass, so dirty, and it sounded so... No, he just didn't like the idea that he was fucking her. She meant far too much to him for it to be just that. Fuck came with no emotional connections, nothing that would truly describe their time together, but then neither did her other examples.

"Sorry, big guy, but you haven't made love to me. No one has," she informed him. "You've certainly fucked me silly, but we haven't made love."

"What is the difference?" he asked, guilt rising inside of him at her slightly disappointed tone. He had failed to give her something she obviously desired from him and he needed to know how to rectify the situation.

"I always imagined that making love would be slow, gentle, and romantic, with lots of soft caresses while staring into each other's eyes."

"You are the one that begs for me to go faster and harder," he said, confused by the wistful nature of her words. If she wanted that from him, then why did she instruct him to do something else?

"Don't worry about it, Sesshoumaru. It'll happen when it happens. Until then, I'm more than satisfied with what we do. Now, stop trying to get out of it and tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want to..." he paused again, working up the nerve to say something so vulgar. If she wanted to hear it, he would say it, but that didn't mean he understood her insistence on this. "I want to fuck you until you are too tired to climb out of this bed," he said, his voice suddenly filled with confidence he didn't know he had.

Kagome smiled. "Good job." She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips before her smile grew into a grin. "Too bad I have too much to do today."

"Oh, no. You are not escaping me," he murmured in her ear.

"Really? You can't forget the condom. What's going to keep me from hopping out of bed and running off when you get off me to get one?" Kagome watched as a wicked smirk slowly spread across the taiyoukai's face, the sight sending a shiver down her spine.

"Oh, I have just the thing to make sure you stay right here waiting for me."

With that said, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her passionately. As much as she didn't want to encourage him, the miko couldn't help but responding in kind, and soon their tongues battled each other's for dominance. One hand kept his weight off of Kagome while the other caressed her silky skin, running down her side, cupping her breast, and wandering between her legs. He was pleased to find that she was already aroused for him. As much as she complained, she wanted this as much as he did.

When their lips parted, he began a path down her body, kissing along her cheek and down her throat, spending a few extra moments on his mark, before continuing across her shoulder. Then he moved lower, pulling one nipple and then the other between his lips, flicking his tongue over the sensitive little peaks until they tightened for him. Then he caught one between his teeth and tugged, thrilled with the way her back came up off the bed with a moan.

"Again," she demanded and he was more than happy to oblige her. He moved to her other breast and repeated his action, tugging teasingly, enjoying the way her breast bounced back when he released her only to catch that sensitive little bud again. "More," she hissed and he tugged harder while his fingers slipped through her slick folds to find her clit.

After worshipping her beautiful breasts thoroughly, he continued his trip south, running the tip of his nose around her belly button and watching as she squirmed for him. Finally, he reached his destination and Kagome let out a little groan as he arranged himself between her legs. He was so damned good with his tongue; she knew he was going to win this battle. He would push her to orgasm after orgasm until she couldn't see straight, until her worries over preparations faded away in the face of satisfied exhaustion.

Things didn't go quite as she had expected, however, as Sesshoumaru used his knowledge of her body to bring her to the edge of orgasm before pulling her back over and over again until she was nothing but a quivering body fully of sexual frustration. He loved the way she whimpered for him, how she softly begged for more without using words. He knew that if he pushed her far enough, she would truly beg him to finish her, but that wasn't his goal for the morning. No, he had her just the way he wanted her and the taiyoukai made his way back up her body, pressing kisses here and there before locking eyes with her.

"Don't go anywhere," he murmured in her ear. "I promise to make you scream."

Through her fog of need, the miko grinned. Gods, she loved it when he sounded so confident in his abilities. He had every right to feel that way because the things he could do to her body were amazing, but that confidence wasn't always there. Right now, however, she could see the smugness in his eyes as he took his place between her thighs once again. If only he could hold onto that feeling throughout the day so that he could be more comfortable during the party.

Sesshoumaru hooked her knee over his elbow on one side as he lined his now condom-covered length up with her opening. He pressed inside just enough to know he was in the right place before catching her other knee in the same way. He couldn't help but watch as his cock slowly disappeared inside of her body. The sight was enthralling and he would never get tired of it.

The taiyoukai was caught off guard as Kagome climaxed before he managed to sheath himself fully inside of her tight heat. He continued pressing forward, biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering at the exquisite pleasure of her walls gripping him so tightly it was nearing on painful. Soon, his body was flush with hers and his focus returned to her eyes. She already could barely keep them open and he flashed her a fanged smirk as he began to move.

"No matter what you call this," he spoke softly in her ear, "I love you. That should be enough for it to be making love." He watched as a lazy smile showed on her face as she shook her head.

"Not quite, but I love you for trying."

Frustrated that he wasn't sure what she wanted from him, he continued on in a slow rhythm, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, passionate kiss. His arms released her legs so that he could gently caress her body as he pressed his muscled chest against her breasts, smirking at the way her nipples tightened as they slid against his skin with each slow thrust. When he pulled back once more to look into her eyes, he nearly froze at the heat he found there.

It felt different, moving so slowly, so deliberately, and he was pleased when she didn't demand he move faster or harder. Instead, he rotated his hips every time he was buried fully inside of her, grinding his soft pubic hair against her clit in a way that was making her see stars. The buildup was slow, but when she fell over the edge, it was as if she'd never experienced a climax before. This was so different, so powerful, that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and pull his lips to hers.

When they broke apart for breath, Kagome smiled at him. "Okay, you win. That was definitely making love."

Sesshoumaru ran his nose along her cheek affectionately before licking lazily over his mark on her throat. "And you enjoyed yourself?" he asked, suddenly self conscious again.

"It was amazing, but you didn't finish."

Having already forgotten that his goal was to fuck her into exhaustion, he shrugged and the miko shook her head. "Oh, no. You're not done here until you're really done."

She laughed at the grin on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. His arms slipped under her legs again and he bent them up against her upper body. When she pressed her thighs together, he was confused, until she put both her ankles over one of his shoulders. This new position made her tighter, something he hadn't been sure was possible, and he had to fight down the desire to literally howl in pleasure. He allowed himself to move faster as he approached his end, ecstatic when she came for him several more times before he allowed himself to climax as well.

They both groaned as he slowly pulled himself from her depths and rolled to the side, sitting up to remove and toss the condom before returning to her side. "So, do you want to get up or would you rather sleep a while longer?" he asked with a wicked smirk, already knowing the answer.

"You're evil," she murmured before rolling onto her side, resting her head on his chest with one arm draped across his abdomen.

"Perhaps, but in the end, I got my way."

"Yes, you certainly did. If I don't get everything done for the party, I'm blaming you."

"And I will accept that blame. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours." He laid there in utter satisfaction and listened as her breathing slowed and evened until he was certain she was sleeping once again. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and whispered his love to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Though his brain wished to focus on the torture that would be taking place that evening, he put his worries out of his mind and pulled her body even closer until her knee hooked over one of his legs. He breathed in her soft, comforting scent, mixed with the scent of sex in the air, and smirked. Every day should start so nicely. With that final thought, he allowed sleep to take him as well, knowing that the love of his life was safe in his arms.


	66. Chapter 66

**No prompts.**

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured softly in her ear. "It is time to get up." He smirked as she grunted at him before snuggling closer to his body.

"I don't want to get up," she practically growled. "You should have let me get up when I wanted to."

"Tell me," he said quietly. "How do you feel?"

The miko quickly did a self evaluation and smiled. "Relaxed."

"Which is much better than before, where you were wound so tightly I thought you might explode, is it not?"

Kagome giggled softly. "I guess, but there's still so much to do before the party! I have to go to the store, which will take forever if you don't want to drive me."

"Of course I will drive you," he said, bewildered by the fact that she'd questioned it for even a moment. Why would he make her walk when he could drive her, especially when the grocery store was quite so far away? "What else is there to do?"

"Well, I need to pick up a bottle of whipped cream vodka for jello shots," she told him.

"Do you intend on making your guests intoxicated?"

"Our guests," she corrected him. "And no, I just love jello shots and the party is a good excuse so I'm going to make them. It's going to be casual, everyone will have a drink or two, but no one's going to get hammered."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started, finally setting out to get an answer to a question he'd been pondering for quite some time. "How do you manage to purchase alcohol when you are not old enough to do so?" He wasn't sure he liked the look on her face just then. The expression spoke of both amusement and guilt, the combination of which confused him.

She knew he wasn't going to like the answer to his question, but she refused to lie to him. Besides, it was fun, sometimes, pushing his buttons. "I always go to the same place. There's a guy who works there that, well, likes me. I flirt a little and he lets me buy whatever I want. Sometimes he even throws in freebies." She knew she was right when his eyes darkened.

"So the bottle we drank at the pool party was obtained through your flirtation with another male?"

"Yup," she replied brightly, enjoying the look of jealousy in his eyes.

"And the tequila, that you purchased after our relationship was made official, was obtained through flirtation with this same male?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And you intend to go there today and flirt with him again?"

Kagome giggled, watching the red seep into his eyes. It had been a while since she'd seen his beast and she decided to bring him out for a visit. There was something she wanted to ask him anyway. She chose her words wisely, hoping to rile the animal inside of her taiyoukai so that he would rise and she could speak with him. "I am. Really, it's not much. I just flash him a little cleavage, brush my hand against his arm, and I swear, the poor guy is halfway to coming in his pants."

"You show him your breasts?" he asked, his voice rougher, darker.

The miko smiled innocently. "Only the part that's usually on display anyway. Sure, I adjust my shirt a bit, push these babies up, but it's not like I'm flashing him."

The thought of his miko showing her breasts to another male had him on the verge of losing control. He knew it was jealousy burning through his veins and though he tried to control it, tried to remind himself that he trusted her, the darkness in him spread until it fully engulfed his mind.

Kagome squealed as she suddenly found herself rolled beneath a scowling taiyoukai, his beast now fully in control. "Well, you're an easy guy to bring out today," she said with a smile, her fingertips running teasingly along the jagged markings on his cheek. "I was sure it would take more than just the mental image of me flirting with someone else. Last time, I had to get pretty vulgar before you showed your face."

"Mine," he snarled at her, leaning his face into her touch. He was more than happy to prove just how much she was his, her nude body pressed tightly against his own, and when he shifted, he was stunned as Kagome's hand wrapped around his hard cock. The quick move ripped a whimper from his throat before he could stop it.

"Ah ah ah," she chimed. "I've been delayed by sex already once this morning. It's not happening again."

When he growled, the miko smiled sweetly, giggling as he buried his face in the curve of her throat and snuffled, taking in her scent deeply in an attempt to calm himself. He ran his tongue over his mark slowly before pulling back to meet her eyes. "Mine," he repeated.

"Yours," she agreed, gently stroking his length. "I have no disputes with that."

"You will not flirt with other males," he demanded, growling at her as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it. It's completely innocent anyway. It's not as if I've ever seen him outside of the liquor store. Now, why were you so easy to bring up?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, choosing to ignore her words, deciding instead to focus on her question. "Because I have not completely released my control to my other half," he purred, leaning down to flick his tongue over her cheek.

"There's something I want you to do for me, if you can," she spoke softly, all the while keeping one hand on his cheek while the other firmly gripped his hard length, still stroking him slowly. She knew that was what was keeping him calm, why he hadn't demanded once again that she quit her flirtation. Really, it wasn't a big deal, even if she had known that it would bring up his possessive instincts.

"What does my miko desire of me?" he asked, his voice still dark and rough, the beast fully in control.

"I want you to help him hold on to his confidence. He's so good about it most of the time when we're alone, but I'm afraid he's going to shrink into the background and hide during the party. I won't be able to be by his side every second and I want him to feel comfortable. I want my friends to get to know the Sesshoumaru that I know and love, the real him, and that won't happen if he's self conscious."

"And you believe that this Sesshoumaru can help somehow?"

"When he starts to shrink away, remind him of his strength. Remind him of how he successfully defeated Inuyasha not once but twice. Remind him how powerfully I feel for the both of you. Remind him that he's the only man to ever make me come if that's what it takes. Just help him hold on to his confidence."

"I will do my best," he purred at her, already slipping back into Sesshoumaru's mind as the taiyoukai calmed. He hadn't won the argument and he didn't doubt knowing that she was flirting with someone else was going to make him insane, but he couldn't stop her.

Kagome grinned. "If you do a good job, I'll make sure he lets you out to play," she promised, moaning softly as he ran his tongue over his courting mark once again.

"Mine," he murmured in her ear and the miko's smile widened.

"Yours, Sesshoumaru. Yours and only yours," she assured him, watching as his eyes slowly reverted back to their usual gold. It took the taiyoukai a minute to shake himself out of it and when he did, he frowned.

"I lost control of my beast so easily," he said quietly. "He didn't..." he started, only then realizing that Kagome's hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. "Kagome?"

"It's my fault," the miko replied softly. "I teased him until he showed himself. And trust me, he definitely wanted to remind me who I belong to," she said, tightening her grip, reveling in Sesshoumaru's whine of pleasure "But I've been waylaid by sex already once this morning and I have things to do today."

"And that is why you have your hand wrapped around my..."

"He was planning on diving right in. I don't think your beast understands the concept of condoms."

"I imagine not," he agreed. "And why have you not released me now that I have regained control?"

Kagome smirked wickedly. "I love the feeling of power I get when I hold it in my hands." Slowly, she began stroking once more and he groaned softly. "Now, I need that bottle of vodka," she told him.

"What is wrong with the bottle in the freezer?" he inquired, finding it difficult to focus on speaking while she touched him so intimately.

"Different kind. Whipped cream flavored makes the best jello shots. You know what I'm going to have to do to get it," she reminded him, smirking when he growled. "You trust me, don't you?" she asked softly, her hand never slowing. She knew she was taking advantage of the way he responded to her touch, but she couldn't allow him to stop her. No, the vodka wasn't really that important. She could do without it, but she didn't want her supply of alcohol to dry up because he was jealous and insecure. Her sorority sisters often depended on her ability to manipulate the young cashier to obtain what they needed for parties and no one else seemed to be able to affect him the way she did.

"Of course I trust you," he replied quickly. 'It is everyone else that I distrust,' he continued in his mind.

"Then you won't make a big deal out of this." Though his face held a look of pleasure, there was also hesitance and Kagome decided to go in for the kill. "You let me do this and I'll let you join me in the shower," she said seductively.

"I thought you would not be waylaid by sex again." Gods, the way her hand was moving over his hard flesh was overwhelming and it only seemed to turn him on more. They'd just been together mere hours ago, but he ached for her again, partly because of her touch and partly as reassurance that she was truly devoted to only him. It also wouldn't hurt to remind her just how good he could make her feel, which he was sure was what his beast had intended in the first place.

"It won't be wasting time if we're showering too," she replied with heat in her eyes.

He was completely incapable of telling her no, no matter how uncomfortable her actions might make him, and besides, he was thinking more with his dick than his brain at the moment anyway. Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement and whimpered when she released his hard length.

"Go on then," she said teasingly. "Get off me."

The taiyoukai leaned down and buried his face in the curved of her throat, breathing her scent in deeply, before pulling back and locking eyes with her. "Mine," he said, sounding very much like his beast at the moment.

Kagome smiled, keeping the eye contact, and replied softly. "Yours, Sesshoumaru. Always yours."

"Always," he repeated. "I like the sound of that."

Before she knew what was happening, Sesshoumaru had risen from the bed and scooped her into his arms, heading towards the bathroom. He carried her inside before setting her on her feet, leaning in to turn on the water, waiting for it to heat up. He had no desire to be frozen waiting for the water to be the right temperature as he had been in the shower with her at the dorms.

Kagome walked up behind the taiyoukai and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his, her cheek to his strong back. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Mmm," he hummed his agreement, loving the skin to skin sensation.

"And that I have no intention of going anywhere?"

"Mmm," he hummed again, one had reaching behind him to run along her side.

"So what does it matter if I flirt with some guy? I flirt with Miroku all the time and you haven't tried to skin him alive yet."

"Because I know his intentions towards you are pure and protective. This other male, he desires you a great deal. He must if he is willing to risk his job to please you."

"Just because he wants me doesn't mean he's going to get me," she tried to assure him.

"I will be with you." His tone gave no room for discussion and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So long as you don't get in my way."

Sesshoumaru carefully opened the circle of her arms around his waist and turned to face her. The water was hot, steaming up the glass doors, and he kissed her forehead softly while gesturing for her to enter. He didn't follow right away, instead heading over to the drawers beneath the bathroom counter, collecting a condom. He was going to have to have a discussion about the important of protection with his beast, but he wouldn't worry about that now. He had a miko waiting for him, the steam mixing with the scent of her excitement.

As he joined her, she giggled and the taiyoukai relaxed a great deal. Even if she did flirt with someone else, it was for a reason, and it wasn't because she desired the other male. He was the only one who got to see her like this, the only one who got to touch her, and the only one welcomed into her slick heat. There was no comparison. No, he had nothing to be jealous or insecure about. He just hoped he could keep his beast from rising to kill the foolish young male who was so enamored with his desired mate when he witnessed what was coming. He didn't think Kagome would appreciate that very much.


	67. Chapter 67

**Enjoy!**

The grocery store had been a rather quick trip. They managed to collect all the items on the miko's list easily and now they were parked outside of her usual liquor store. He had insisted once again that he be with her, and Kagome sighed in frustration.

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as his girlfriend quickly adjusted her shirt. He nearly growled as she pulled her breasts higher in her bra one by one until she looked as if they were about to pop out of their confines. He wanted nothing more than to touch her at that moment, to run his tongue over the swell of her breasts, to cup and gently massage them until her nipples hardened against his palms. But this show, this attempt at seduction, wasn't aimed in his direction. No, she was doing this in preparation for seeing another male, and it was making him insane!

"I really wish you would stay in the car," Kagome said softly. At his disapproving look, she sighed heavily once more, unintentionally making her breasts heave beautifully. "You can't let it look like we're together. If he thinks we're in a relationship, flirting with him won't do any good."

Sesshoumaru growled softly at the idea of pretending not to be her boyfriend. He'd spent so much time wanting to be nothing other than that and now that he'd succeeded, now that she was his; he was supposed to act as if she was not? That was going to be a tall order to fill, but he nodded his agreement anyway. The couple climbed out of the car and headed through the automatic doors, the taiyoukai walking a short distance behind the love of his life, ready to protect her from this amorous male if necessary.

They walked past the register first and Kagome smiled brightly at the cashier. "Hi, Matty," she cooed while giving him a little wave.

"Hi, Kagome!" the cashier exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru had to swallow a growl at the look of excitement in the young man's eyes. The fact that he knew her by name was unsettling. Just her presence seemed to affect him quite powerfully and the taiyoukai's discomfort with the situation grew. He followed behind the miko as she practically skipped through the store, her mood bright and happy while his was growing darker by the moment. She finally reached the vodka and scanned the many bottles before finding her preferred brand and flavor. She collected the bottle, noticing that the taiyoukai was right beside her, and she turned her head to smile at him, this one a great deal more genuine than the one she'd shot the cashier.

Kagome moved the bottle to her left hand before allowing her right to brush along his forearm gently. "I love you," she whispered. "Only you."

Their eyes met and she held the connection for a long moment, making sure he truly believed her words, before she turned and walked away. Sesshoumaru was a mess of thoughts as he followed close behind. He still didn't like this a bit and he knew the hardest part was quickly approaching.

Maybe he should have stayed in the car. Then he wouldn't know what the young man looked like. He wouldn't be questioning if she found the cashier more attractive than she did him. He wouldn't be fighting down the desire to protect his claim to whatever ends were necessary while watching his miko approach the register. He wouldn't be clenching his fists so tightly that his claws were digging into his palms. This was pure torture and she hadn't even made it to the counter yet.

Sesshoumaru positioned himself just behind her and to the right where he could easily see the cashier over her shoulder while, he hoped, appearing to simply be a friend accompanying her on a quick shopping trip. He watched as she set the bottle on the counter and saw how the young man's face once again lit up. He was glad he couldn't see her expression as he was certain she was smiling seductively at him, a look that should have only been reserved for him.

"Is... is that all?" Matty asked with a slight blush showing on his cheeks.

Kagome braced her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forward, granting the boy a good view of her cleavage, and Sesshoumaru's hands tightened until he was sure he was about to draw his own blood at the look on Matty's face. She scanned the many shelves behind the boy she was currently flirting with, looking over the specialty bottles, until her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I want one of those sugar skull bottles," she said brightly.

The cashier regretfully turned away from her to look at what she desired. "Which one?" he inquired nervously, turning back to face her.

"The one in the middle, with the rose on the forehead," she replied, pointing while pressing her arm against her breast to make her flesh even more visible.

Matty, who was watching her like a hawk, swallowed hard before nodding and collecting her desired item. "They're one of a kind, you know," he told her, hoping to start a conversation that might keep her in his presence for a few moments longer. He'd barely noticed the male just behind her. He definitely didn't feel the angry glare the taiyoukai was shooting him. He was far too focused on his dream girl. He hadn't seen her for a while and he'd genuinely missed her, though if he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he mostly missed looking at her. Most of the women that came into the store treated him as if he didn't exist, like he was a lower life form, but not her. No, his beauty learned his name and was never too busy to acknowledge him.

"Oh, I know. I love them. They're so artistic!"

Her smile never wavered as the boy began punching numbers into the register before scanning the bottle. He wrapped the skull carefully and slipped it into the bag beside the vodka without adding it to the total. He grinned widely at her. "On the house," he murmured, glad that he was the only one working at the moment. He loved giving her gifts, loved the way her eyes would light up for him when he did.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it anymore and his hand moved to rest on Kagome's elbow only to be shocked as she shrugged off the contact as if it made her uncomfortable. They both watched as Matty's eyes finally focused on the taiyoukai and the miko decided greater measures were required as she pulled cash out of her pocket and handed it to him, allowing her fingers to brush along his as she pulled back.

The taiyoukai nearly exploded. She rejected his touch, rejected him, but caressed this other male? His beast was pacing in his mind, making demands of him that he could not follow, and he once again swallowed down a vicious growl. That was it. He wasn't comfortable with this. He hated it and he was determined to make sure it never happened again. He wouldn't survive it with his sanity intact. He was holding on by mere threads as it was.

He barely heard it as his miko, his girlfriend, said her good-byes to the cashier. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears was much too loud to hear her soft tones. She collected the bag and began to walk past him towards the exit. She glanced up at his face and winced as his eyes locked with hers. Still, he didn't make a sound as he turned to follow her outside.

The instant they were through the door, Kagome felt herself being pushed back almost roughly against the brick of the building, the bag dangling from her fingers swinging with the motion and hitting the hard surface.

"Oh, you are so lucky it's in a plastic bottle," she murmured. "If you chipped my skull," she started, knowing she was pushing him. Still, she didn't feel a hint of fear. He loved her and it was because of that love that he was so upset with her at the moment.

"I'll buy you another," he murmured, pressing his lips to his mark while breathing her scent in deeply. "I'll buy them all. Just..."

He couldn't bring himself to continue his thought, the desire to kiss her, to urge to remind her who she belonged to, was much too strong. His lips moved roughly over hers, possessively, and she allowed him to dominate the exchange, opening her mouth to allow him the entrance his thrusting tongue and nibbling fangs demanded of her. His passion stole her breath away while his hands wandered her body boldly, knowing that anyone could see them. When he finally pulled back, she caressed his cheek softly. He leaned into her touch, his hands clinging tightly to her waist, holding her body close.

"Never again," he said firmly. "I can't... No, I won't go along with this again. We will find another way to buy alcohol when it is necessary, but you will never set foot in this store again without me by your side, without holding my hand so that that... that... boy knows that you are mine."

Kagome smiled softly and nodded. "I suppose it was a little too much to ask, huh?"

"You rejected me, shrunk away from my touch as if I'd burned you, all for a bottle of vodka."

"And a hand-painted, one of a kind, tequila-filled sugar skull," she teased. "And for free, too."

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her playful tone. "The scent of his desire was nearly overwhelming. You are lucky I did not skin him alive for coveting that which belongs to me," he murmured against her throat. The taiyoukai sensed the cashier's approach and he smirked wickedly as he realized the boy was coming outside.

He caught her lips again, nibbling gently in a way he knew she loved, while one hand wandered down her thigh, catching the back of her leg and hiking it higher against his side, while his other found and cupped her ass, his claws pricking at the denim of her jeans.

When Matty's footsteps grew closer, he growled possessively and lifted his miko completely off the ground, groaning as her legs wound around his waist for balance. He knew the second the boy had spotted them, heard the gasp of surprise and the thunk of the broom hitting the ground moments before scenting disappointment, as well as humiliation, as the cashier realized that he'd been played, that she'd never had any interest in him at all. He should have known better than thinking a beauty like her would truly notice him. No, he was a fool, knowing and not caring that she wasn't old enough for any of her purchases. Never again, he told himself firmly, though he knew that if she showed herself in his store again, if she flashed him that sweet smile, that he would likely give in.

Sesshoumaru released her lips, smirking wickedly as her head lolled to the side easily, making room for him to lick at his courting mark once again, as had become his latest obsession. He knew the instant she saw him, could feel it as their eyes met, and he allowed the connection for only a few moments before his clawed hand cupped her cheek and turned her back to face him.

"Mine," he growled at her and Kagome smiled. "Only mine," he continued, knowing that the boy could hear his every word. "Always mine," he said much less fiercely as he saw her love for him in her eyes.

"Always yours," she agreed before drawing his face back to hers for another heated kiss.

In an instant, their watcher was gone and they were alone, though their kiss persisted for some time afterward. When they separated, panting for breath, Kagome locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You are much more important than vodka," she started, watching his lips curl upward in a smile. "Even if it is for jello shots," she continued teasingly and he growled playfully at her.

"I have a feeling that I will be able to purchase whatever you desire without any difficulty, though we may have to choose a different store."

Kagome nodded. "You look old enough," she agreed. "Why didn't you suggest that earlier?" she asked with a smirk. "Could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"Ah, but breaking his heart was much more enjoyable than I had imagined," he said arrogantly.

"You should know better than to think that I would ever reject you," she told him softly.

"Knowing it did not make it sting any less when you did so," he replied. "Watching you touch him, it was more than I could stand. You are mine."

The miko grinned. "Haven't we already established that?" she inquired playfully. "I'm here, letting you kiss me senseless against a brick wall outside the liquor store, where anyone could see. I've confirmed your claim every time you have made it. I wear your courting mark proudly."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "If only the boy would have been youkai, he would have known in an instant that you were taken." He looked her over for a long moment until his eyes landed on the mark they were discussing. "You may wish to heal yourself before the party," he told her.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"The skin around your mark is bruised."

Kagome grinned. "I'm not surprised with how much attention you pay to it."

"I would hate for your friend to get the wrong impression when you are hoping we will get to know one another."

The miko's grin widened. "Okay. Now, we should probably get back to our apartment," she said while emphasizing the word 'our'. "So we can get ready for our housewarming party," she continued, speaking the same word dramatically again while leaning closer. "And then afterwards, we can climb into our bed," she murmured against his throat.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Yes, he'd already had her twice this morning, but he ached to reaffirm their connection after such an upsetting occurrence, and she seemed to understand that. "Sounds like a plan," he purred back. He thrust his hips against her, grinding his erection against her core and reveling in her moan before allowing her feet to slip towards the ground. Once she was balanced, he released her and backed away, watching as she took a few steps towards the car.

He caught her free hand and tugged her back, locking eyes with her, smirking at her surprised look. "Promise me," he demanded, suddenly completely serious. "Promise me you will never flirt with another male again, that you will never come to this place without me, that I will never be forced to feel this way again."

Kagome smiled sweetly and lifted up on her toes to press her lips to his chin. "I promise, Sesshoumaru."

As he began to lead her towards the car, checking both ways before stepping off the sidewalk and into the parking lot, she couldn't help but grin like a fool. He'd never been so sure of himself. Just a week ago, he wouldn't have dared to speak to her like he just had. He would never have made demands of her. He would never have even thought about breaking Matty's heart by demonstrating his claim so boldly, let alone enjoyed it. Her taiyoukai was really coming into his own. She only hoped that he could hold onto that feeling, that confidence, for the rest of the day.

She didn't doubt that her night would be a sleepless one as he proved his claim to her over and over again. She could see the promise in his eyes as he glanced at her, the gold rimmed faintly with red. Oh, yes, his beast was displeased with her as well, though he had already forgiven, just as the civilized half had. By morning, her voice would be hoarse and her body sore, but he would be certain that she belonged to him. She would never take that away from him.


	68. Chapter 68

**Wow, I was not expecting the displeased reviews over yesterday's chapter! Even though it's fanfiction, the characters are supposed to be people. People aren't perfect all the time. Sometimes they do things they shouldn't. Sometimes they hurt other people without thinking. It happens! What was entertaining was half of you were mad at Kagome and the other half at Sesshoumaru!**

"Calm down, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said softly after he'd glanced at the clock for the millionth time in the last hour. "They'll be here soon."

"That is what I am anxious about," he replied.

The miko sighed. Already, he was losing confidence, feeling insecure, and she wanted to smack him silly for letting it slip away from him. He'd been amazing, so sure of himself as he demanded, not asked, for her to never put him in that uncomfortable situation again. She never should have done it in the first place, but she'd been so proud of his strength. No pleading eyes, no stammered requests. He stood up for himself, and against her, which she knew had to be ten times harder than standing up to Inuyasha had been. She knew he had to be terrified that she would turn her back on him for speaking to her the way he did, but he did it anyway. He was always so afraid of losing her, and yet he risked it to make sure she knew she'd hurt him. She'd never been so proud of him, and now, after just mere hours, it was almost as if it had never happened.

"What about this is so stressful?"

"They are all your friends. They will all be judging me, judging the apartment I have provided for you, judging whether I am worthy of you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They will not."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow at the miko. "Sango was quick to judge," he reminded her.

"Not really," she said hesitantly.

"She believes that I could murder you, even fears it."

"Yeah, okay, so she judged, but she judged under very different circumstances. I kind of get it, you know. She's only ever heard about or seen you being violent. She just assumed that violence would carry over into our relationship, which is silly. Just because a guy gets in a fight doesn't mean he's abusive. Inuyasha deserved everything he got and more.

"The people who are coming, they won't judge you like that. They'll see how beautiful the place is. They'll see how happy I am. They'll see the way we interact and they'll see the way you look at me. They'll love you, because I love you."

He narrowed his eyes at her but allowed her words to soak into his nervous mind. It wasn't as if he could back out anyway. The people were coming to him and there would be nowhere for him to hide once they arrived. He was going to be tense and uncomfortable until every single one of them was gone.

Suddenly, something dawned on him, something he hadn't thought of. "How many males will be at this party?" After the trauma of their afternoon trip to the liquor store, he didn't think he could handle seeing her surrounded by strange men. He knew Miroku would be there and he had a feeling he was going to cling to the guy so he always had someone he knew close while Kagome mingled. He had no idea if she had any other male friends, though he assumed that someone as bright and friendly as his miko would. He just hadn't met them yet.

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Well, there's Miroku, obviously. Then Shippo, he's a kitsune and so much fun. Then there's Ginta and Hakaku. They're twins, ookami." Sesshoumaru growled softly and she raised a brow at him in confusion. "What?"

"Dogs and wolves are not known to play well together."

"Oh, pfft," she puffed at him. "They're the sweetest guys I know. They consider me their sister, though, so they may spend a bit of time interrogating you," she finished with a smile.

"Their pack sister," he corrected. "I had no idea you were a part of a wolf pack, Kagome."

The miko looked at him with concern. "Does it matter?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "Not really. It does explain why you know so much about canine instincts. They may not like the idea that you have chosen an inu instead of one of the pack."

"Nah, it won't matter to them. They just want me to be happy."

"Is that all?" Three plus Miroku wasn't terrible. He could live with that, so long as they kept their hands to themselves. Of course, he realized that Kagome was an affectionate friend who was not afraid to touch, so he had a feeling he'd be biting back more than a few growls during the next few hours.

"Unless one of the girls brings a boyfriend, and I didn't say it was a plus one party so I doubt they will."

"And how many girls?"

"Well, two couldn't come tonight, and a few didn't RSVP one way or another, so we're looking at maybe around ten, give or take a few."

"Will they be respectful of our relationship?" he asked and Kagome knew exactly what he meant by that.

"They might flirt, innocently, but none of my friends would actually try to steal you away from me. I think it'd be damn hard not to flirt with you, even knowing that you're taken. You're just so... Mmm," she hummed happily. "Delicious."

"And yet you were the only person able to see me at all," he said softly, insecurities seeping back into his mind.

"Well, you were hiding," she said while poking his chest lightly. The taiyoukai swept Kagome off her feet and plopped down on the couch with her in his lap, hoping to distract himself for the time being. Guests would be arriving in just a few minutes and the longer he waited, the more nervous he became. He pressed his lips to her forehead and once again thanked the gods for the gift they had given him. "And they certainly see you now," she teased.

"Because you made me presentable," he said while nervously fiddling with his glasses, pushing them up his nose only to have them slide right back into their original position.

"You were always presentable," Kagome argued. "Far more presentable than some guys. You just didn't fit in very well. It was almost as if you were trying to stay on the outside with those suits. You were hiding behind the formality of it all. You seem so much happier now."

"I am," he assured her, "but without you, I am still nothing."

The miko sighed heavily and shook her head. "You are not! You're a gorgeous, intelligent, polite and gentlemanly guy, every girl's dream. You're sensitive, you listen. And that tongue," she added with a playful smirk. "You stole the tongue of a very naughty god."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at her words. He loved knowing that he could affect her so powerfully. It made him feel like a man, made him feel capable, perhaps even talented. It gave him some kind of worth, even if she was the only one to ever know. She was the only one that mattered anyway. He'd spent so much time being told he was nothing, that he was worthless, an embarrassment, and hearing her moan his name washed it all away.

The taiyoukai leaned closer to the miko in his lap and trailed his tongue along the side of her throat, kissing his mark on her flesh while checking to ensure that the bruising was gone, before catching her earlobe between his teeth and tugging gently. She moaned softly for him and he smirked victoriously. If only she could stay in his lap all night, things would be much more comfortable.

Kagome's phone chimed and vibrated at the same time and Sesshoumaru hummed softly at the surprising new sensation. Her phone was in her pocket and her pocket was right over his cock, sending the vibrations through that very sensitive part of his body. It wasn't bad at all, actually was kind of intriguing, but his thoughts were washed away as she squirmed to retrieve her constant companion and connection to the outside world.

The miko swiped her finger across the screen and read the text she'd just received, her face going pale, and Sesshoumaru was instantly concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked like someone had just died, though that seemed to fade away as irritation took its place. She looked into the taiyoukai's eyes and guilt swept over her face.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't invite him because of the way he acts around me, because I knew you wouldn't like it, but he found out and is making Ginta and Hakaku bring him anyway. The text was warning me that he's coming." She growled low in her throat, an impressive job for a human in Sesshoumaru's opinion, and his brows furrowed.

"Another wolf," he assumed. She nodded and he continued. "A much more possessive wolf that does not quite see you as a sister like the others." Kagome nodded again and Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It would be rude to tell him he can't come in. I mean, he is my friend, even if he is a stubborn ass most of the time. Look at me," she insisted and he stared into her troubled eyes. "Kouga probably won't act like it, but he has a girlfriend. She goes to another university. He and I, and Ginta and Hakaku, all went to the same high school and he was always a flirt. It made Hojo insane. I'm not sure if he ever really wanted me, or if he just enjoyed riling me up by claiming me, but it's all completely innocent. He's how I ended up a pack sister in the first place, by telling the world that I was his woman. What is most important for you to remember, though, is that he's in a committed relationship. He loves Ayame and would never cheat on her. Anything he says or does that seems inappropriate, he's teasing."

Sesshoumaru fought down the desire to snarl in frustration. A wolf had laid claim to his miko before he'd ever known her! Even if she never took it seriously, just the thought made him crazy. How he wished, at that moment, that she was wearing a mating mark instead of a courting mark. Courting marks could and would fade; they could be replaced by another male's mark. They weren't set in stone the way he wanted it. He wanted to know that she would be with him every day for the rest of his life and the taiyoukai just knew that this night was going to be torture, so much worse than he had anticipated.

He studied her face, seeing the obvious annoyance there, and relaxed, but only a little bit. She obviously didn't want this Kouga as her mate. He would just have to keep reminding himself of that fact, because he knew he couldn't beat the wolf within an inch of his life for flirting with the woman he loved. Not only would it upset Kagome, but it would only reinforce Sango's negative opinion of him. No. No violence would happen tonight. He would control his beast and his emotions. He trusted his miko, loved her with every inch of his being, and he knew she loved him back. He really should have nothing to worry about, but he knew he would worry anyway.

The wolf really should respect his courting mark, but if he was an old friend, he might think himself above usual youkai traditions. He might ignore the mark completely and flirt shamelessly with her. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. If he could survive Inuyasha's crude flirtation with his miko for days, then he could survive a couple hours with this Kouga. Really, it was a party. The wolf couldn't monopolize her time anymore than he could.

The taiyoukai remembered the way the cashier, Matty, had looked at Kagome, the tone of his voice as he spoke to her, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Even though he'd proven to the boy that the miko belonged to him and him alone, it didn't take away that sick feeling in his stomach as she'd flirted with another male. Now there was going to be another one, another male that would flirt with her, that had claimed her in the past, and Sesshoumaru's stomach twisted and tightened painfully. This was going to suck royally.

"It doesn't change a thing," Kagome said with a soft smile. "I still love you and only you. Just ignore it if you can and I'll try to keep him under control. Maybe he'll actually behave now that I've been officially claimed by someone else."

"I wish I had never agreed to this," he whispered against her throat, his eyes closed tightly as he breathed in her sweet, unadulterated scent. She smelled only of her unique, temping self mixed with his own scent. She was covered in it, as if she'd been dipped from head to toe in his essence, and the combination soothed him.

"I'm sorry," she replied softly. "I didn't think this would happen."

"An uninvited guest is not your fault," he assured her. He couldn't blame her, not for this.

There was a knock at the door and Sesshoumaru tensed at the sound. Kagome leaned in close and kissed him softly before rising to go answer it. Hell started now.


	69. Chapter 69

**Ah, the fun of a Kouga confrontation.**

Sesshoumaru rose to take his place behind the miko as she reached for the doorknob. He had manners and knew that he should be with her to greet their guests. It would also give her the opportunity to introduce him to everyone as they arrived.

Kagome swung the door open and her eyes brightened at whom she saw on the other side. "Miroku!" she exclaimed, and the taiyoukai calmed slightly. At least he already knew and got along with the monk. "Come in!" she told her friend, gesturing for him to enter. Once he'd done so, she closed the door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The monk looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru and shot the obviously uncomfortable male a wink. "Happy to be here," he said as Kagome pulled away. "Good to see you again, Sesshoumaru." The taiyoukai nodded politely, acknowledging the monk's greeting. "Am I the first one here?"

"You are," Kagome said happily. "Good thing, too. I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything, my darling," he said flirtatiously, watching as Sesshoumaru's shoulders tensed before he forced them to relax once again.

"Do you mind hanging around with Sesshoumaru for me? I can't stay by his side all night. I'll have to mingle and chat with everyone, but I don't want him to be alone surrounded by people he doesn't know."

"Of course! I wouldn't mind spending the evening with my new friend. I imagine this is going to be stressful."

The taiyoukai was uncomfortable with what was happening right in front of him. They were speaking about him as if he wasn't even in the room and it felt like Kagome was his mother arranging a play date for her child. It was utterly humiliating, but at the same time he was thankful for what his girlfriend was doing. He would never have been able to word such a request to the monk himself and she obviously knew that.

Kagome scowled, which made Miroku curious. "Yeah, it's gonna be a stressful night, all right."

"Has something happened?"

The miko had to bite back a frustrated growl. "Kouga found out about the party and is making Ginta and Hakaku bring him."

"Oh," Miroku said slowly. "He never has been able to control his behavior around you," he continued with a smirk.

"Don't tease," Kagome said. "I already explained how Kouga acts, and about Ayame, so Sesshoumaru knows what to expect, but that isn't going to stop the urge to skin the wolf alive."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. She seemed to be able to read his thoughts, as if she'd been watching the fantasies flashing before his eyes thanks to his beast stalking angrily in his mind. He knew he could control himself, but that didn't make thinking about committing bloody murder any less fun. The wolf wasn't even here yet and he was already plotting his death.

There was another knock at the door and everyone's eyes turned in the direction of the sound. Miroku gave the miko a little wave before heading into the kitchen to check out the spread while Sesshoumaru followed her as she went to admit their next guest.

Behind the door were two females and they were quickly introduced. He did his best to commit their names to memory, but he had a feeling that as the night wore on, he'd forget. Hopefully they didn't want to talk to him, but the way their eyes flicked over his body gave that hope a horribly painful death.

Another knock and his miko opened the door, her eyes lighting up at the male on the other side. "Shippo!" she exclaimed and found herself wrapped in strong arms. Sesshoumaru swallowed a growl, watching as the fox sniffed her hair, following his nose to where his courting mark laid on her neck.

"So, this is the guy, eh, Mama?" he asked with a grin.

The taiyoukai watched as a blush spread up Kagome's face. "Mama?" he asked with amusement.

"Hey, I'm Shippo," he introduced himself as it seemed Kagome was too embarrassed.

"Sesshoumaru," the taiyoukai replied while shaking his extended hand politely. His attention turned back to the miko and he repeated his question, laughter in his eyes. "Mama?"

"That's just Ship teasing me," she finally replied. "He thinks I mother him too much."

"Well, you do! You're always hovering, worried that I'm not eating enough, straightening my clothes, fixing my hair. You're disappointed when I don't get good grades. Face it, Kags. You're as much my mom as my mom was."

Kagome smiled softly, brushing her fingers through the kitsune's bangs. "I can't help it," she replied. "It just happens."

"I never said I minded," he replied with a smirk. "This is a nice place," he said with an approving nod before he eyed the taiyoukai judgmentally. "He taking good care of you?"

"He is," she answered, her happiness obvious in her tone.

"Good," Shippo said with an approving look.

Kagome quickly gave the fox a rundown of where everything important was, finishing just in time as there was another knock at the door. The kitsune pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before heading off, spotting Miroku near the food.

Three more females arrived, followed soon after by Sango. The tension in the air as she looked over Sesshoumaru was palpable and Kagome sighed in frustration. "I really think if you get to know him, you'll understand, and you'll love him like I do. Well, maybe not quite like I do," she continued with a playful grin.

"I do not believe we have ever been properly introduced," the taiyoukai said politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sango," he continued. "Kagome tells me you have been friends for quite some time. I would love to hear stories of her when she was younger." He had to fight down the desire to smirk at her surprised expression. She seemed shocked by his manners and he was almost offended that she expected him to be some kind of brute.

The miko smiled at his effort, seeing the conflict in Sango's eyes as she tried to decide if she was going to give him a chance or not. Finally, her eyes softened slightly. "I do have some great stories," she replied.

Kagome groaned. "Don't you dare go embarrassing me, Sango. Shippo's over there, I think," she told her, directing her to one of their shared friends. Sango nodded and headed in, her eyes growing wider as she took in the apartment. The miko leaned close to Sesshoumaru and murmured in his ear. "I think she's impressed, both with you and the place."

More girls arrived and the taiyoukai found himself wondering how Kagome kept up with so many friends. She'd told him she was only inviting her closest friends, too, so he knew there were even more that were more casual. He knew she was sweet and open, friendly and accepting, but he was still surprised by just how much their guests seemed to care about her. He didn't think he would be capable of maintaining a relationship of any kind with so many people, but then he'd never been popular and it was obvious his girlfriend was.

There was a loud pounding on the door and Kagome rolled her eyes, turning her focus to the taiyoukai. "That would be Kouga," she said softly before leaning up to press a kiss to his chin. He ran his nose along her cheek affectionately, rubbing his scent into her a little more even though she still smelled as if she'd bathed in his essence. He couldn't help it. He loved her more than life itself and he would do whatever it took to ensure she stayed with him. No, the wolf wasn't supposed to be competition, but that didn't make what was coming easier. "You ready?" she asked, watching as he steeled his nerves and then nodded.

The miko opened the door and instantly found her toes several inches from the floor as Kouga caught her waist and lifted her into the air in a way that was far too similar to how Sesshoumaru often did. It felt incredibly wrong to be in such a position with another male. He pulled her close, his eyes sparking happily, as he twirled her around.

"Put me down," Kagome said while whomping the side of his head with her tightly clenched fist.

"But it's been so long since I've held my woman in my arms," he purred at her seductively, looking over in surprise as a low growl came from a short distance away. She smacked him again and he chuckled before lowering her feet to the floor. "I've missed you," he said, completely ignoring the obviously displeased male standing behind her.

Kagome immediately took a step back, pressing her back to Sesshoumaru's chest, and she grinned when his arm wrapped around her waist possessively. "Nice to see you again, Kouga," she said through tightly gritted teeth, ignoring the amusement in his bright blue eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru."

Gold clashed with blue for a long moment before the wolf returned his focus to the little miko. "A dog, Kagome? Of all the guys in the world, you had to pick a dog?"

Behind Kouga, two more wolves stood just outside the door, looking incredibly uncomfortable with their friend's behavior. They shot apologetic eyes at Kagome and she just smiled at them. She looked back at Kouga and scowled.

"I happen to love this particular dog," she replied, her voice tight as she fought down the desire to curse. She knew how frustrated Sesshoumaru was. His hand quivered against her stomach and she caught it with her own, lacing their fingers together.

Kouga huffed. "You belong with us, Kagome. You're pack."

The miko rolled her eyes "You'll get over it."

"Maybe, but I doubt it." The wolf looked around appraisingly, studying the painting on the wall over the couch before his eyes flickered over her assembled friends here and there. "I could get you a nicer place than this," he said confidently.

"Oh, Ayame would just love that," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" he asked with a wicked smirk. "The bitch found another man. Couldn't keep her legs closed, said it was too hard being apart like we are."

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt as Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her waist, his free hand gripping her hip. "Sorry to hear that," the miko said softly. "I really thought you two would end up mated."

"Eh, who fucking cares? I should have picked you over her anyway. Now I'm free to make you a real pack sister. You'd never cheat on me."

"The miko is taken," Sesshoumaru rumbled darkly over Kagome's shoulder.

"You think I can't smell that, asshole?" the wolf snapped back. "She still should be mine. I claimed her years ago."

"And yet she wears my mark," the taiyoukai continued, red beginning to rim the swirling gold of his eyes.

"No killing each other," Kagome said forcefully. "You know I love you, Kouga," she said softly, feeling as Sesshoumaru tensed behind her.

She loved him? She loved this wolf in front of them, this male that wished to claim her as his own, that challenged his claim? How could she say such a thing? She was supposed to love him and only him! The taiyoukai found his jealousy overwhelming, though it was sharply laced with pain. He wanted to pull away from her but at the same time he wanted to pull her closer and he was ridiculously conflicted. Just a few small words had fractured his entire world.

The miko sighed. She could feel Sesshoumaru's devastation and she knew she shouldn't have used those words, but it was the truth and Kouga knew it. She'd told him before, spoke the same words. If only the taiyoukai hadn't jumped to conclusions and let her finish her damn sentence before freaking out!

With a scowl, she continued. "But only as a friend. We will always only be friends."

The whoosh of Sesshoumaru's sigh blew across her shoulder and she squeezed his hand. Silly man. He should have known better than to question her devotion.

"But Kagome," the wolf whined.

"No, Kouga. I'm taken, marked and everything, and I know you can see and smell that. Now, you can either respect my relationship or you can turn around and head right back to your dorm room because I'm not putting up with any shit tonight."

The wolf released a pitiful whine but nodded. "Fine, dog, but you'd better treat her right, because she's always welcome in my arms. Keep that in mind."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked his arm forcefully. "Quit being a dick."

"Sorry, 'Gome, but I'll never stop loving you. If he makes you happy, good, but the second you're not, you come home to me."

The miko shot a look at whom Sesshoumaru had deduced was Ginta and Hakaku and they nodded, catching Kouga's arms and dragging him further into the apartment and away from the very tense taiyoukai, who ached to crack his knuckles while flexing his claws. Kagome was just about to turn in his arms when a voice shot across the room.

"Hey, Mama!" Shippo called out, laughing as he heard her soft growl. "Can we use the Wii?"

Putting on a happy face, Kagome nodded. "Might as well. It's only been turned on once, to make sure I connected it right. All the stuff is in the cupboard under the TV."

The fox shot her a thumbs up and a fanged smirk, rising from the couch to check out the game selection while the miko pulled carefully away from Sesshoumaru. Her fingers stayed laced with his and she tugged him gently towards the bedroom, giving a quick nod to Miroku, silently asking him to keep an eye on things while she spoke with the taiyoukai.

The door clicked closed behind them, while at the same instant, Kagome found herself flat on her back on the bed with an eager inu between her legs. She laughed softly before caressing the slightly jagged marks on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. "Only you." The wicked smirk he shot her sent shivers down her spine.


	70. Chapter 70

**Sorry for the post so late in the day. Got distracted!**

The sound of Kagome's giggles filtered through the door and down the hall towards the kitchen, making Miroku smirk as he poked at the wide variety of snack foods his friend had prepared for the party. He glanced around, seeing that everyone seemed happy and occupied. No one seemed to have noticed the disappearance of both of their hosts, except perhaps the dark haired female approaching him.

"Where did Kagome go?" she asked.

"Hello, beautiful," he flirted shamelessly. "She and Sesshoumaru had something... pressing... to attend to. I'm sure they will be out soon."

More laughter floated to their ears and Sango scowled. "She's having a party and he drags her into the bedroom? How rude!"

Miroku frowned. "How can you be so certain it was his doing?" He distinctly remembered Kagome being the one doing the leading.

"Because Kagome's not rude like this," she paused, her expression growing darker, before she continued. "And he's obviously possessive and controlling."

"My lady, I think perhaps you have misjudged Sesshoumaru."

The woman before him scoffed. "And who are you to think you can tell me about a man's character? Do you even recognize me?"

The monk looked her over carefully, his brows furrowing with deep thought. Yes, she looked extraordinarily familiar, but then he admired so many beautiful women that sometimes it was difficult to distinguish one from another.

Seeing that he obviously didn't know, Sango frowned. Sure, she slept around and never with the same guy twice, but she could at least bother to recognize him and remember his name! "Miroku," she said angrily. "We had sex the Saturday before last. Are you really such a whore that you can't remember that far back?" When his confusion did not clear, she elaborated. "The night that monster Kagome is dating nearly beat his own brother to death," she hissed.

Suddenly, comprehension sparked in his eyes, followed quickly by confusion once more. What did this girl have against Sesshoumaru? "Oh, yes, of course. T... No, Bre... No, Shei..."

She practically snarled at him. "Sango!"

"My sincerest of apologies, my beautiful Sango," he started, ignoring her scowl. "But I truly think you have the wrong impression of Kagome's boyfriend. He is the sweetest, gentlest man I have ever met and he adores her in a way I cannot even comprehend."

"Gentle? Ha! You were there! You saw what he did to his brother!"

"And?"

"He's a violent monster!" she exclaimed, glad Kagome was too distracted to hear her. She loved her friend, she really did, but she'd never expected the miko to be so damned stupid. She'd jumped in heart first and now not only was she living with him, even when she'd promised she wouldn't, but she was wearing a courting mark!

"He loves her."

A deep growl could be heard from the bedroom and Sango's scowl only darkened. "Demons and humans do not belong together," she hissed. "I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if every inch of her body that we can't see is covered with bruises and bite marks. And still she defends him."

Miroku rolled his eyes. How was this girl a friend of Kagome's if she was so hateful and judgmental? "Were you not just interacting with the kitsune in the living room?" he asked, confused by her duplicity.

"He's not trying to fuck my friend," she growled. She couldn't understand why this guy didn't get it. He was obviously a monk, brimming with holy power just as Kagome was, and yet he was defending an inter-species relationship.

"Oh, I see. So a friendly relationship with demons is acceptable, but not a romantic one?"

"Exactly!"

"How disappointed Kagome will be to learn that someone she considers a close friend is filled with such hate and bigotry. Should one friend not be supportive of another when they find happiness? Because I can assure you, I have never seen Kagome so happy. Sesshoumaru is honorable and sweet. He is absolutely wrapped around her finger. There is nothing he wouldn't give her, nothing he wouldn't do for her. Their relationship is a beautiful thing, a deep connection that I can only pray I someday find for myself." When Sango huffed, Miroku rolled his eyes in frustration. "Why are you even here then?"

"To talk some freaking sense into her! What are they even doing in there?"

He had a feeling that explaining things wouldn't help the situation a bit, but he found it necessary to do so anyway. "There was an incident between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. The wolf had the nerve to claim Kagome, despite the fact that she wears a courting mark. I believe Sesshoumaru merely needed a few moments alone, and perhaps some reassurance."

"See? Possessive! He can't even handle someone else showing an interest in her without freaking out! Who knows? Maybe that's why he beat his brother half to death, for looking at her. Now she has to reassure him? What, does she have to prove to him that she doesn't want anyone else? How the hell is she supposed to do that?"

Miroku frowned darkly. "You misunderstood my meaning. Sesshoumaru is actually quite insecure because of his..."

"Aren't all possessive men? No, enough of this. I'm getting her out of there. She has guests! He'll have to get over it."

The monk watched, not bothering to try to stop her, as Sango stomped down the short hall to the bedroom door, where she began knocking forcefully while calling Kagome's name. He sighed as she drew the attention of some of the other guests. His sweet friend was not going to be happy about this in the least.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as Sesshoumaru nibbled at the curve of her waist. He'd attempted, right at the beginning, to remove the panties she was wearing beneath her new flowery dress, but she'd stopped him with a shake of her head. There was no way in hell she was having sex with him while their apartment was filled with her friends! That hadn't stopped him from flipping her dress practically over her head to expose her body to his hungry eyes, wandering hands, and questing mouth.

Unable to get what he really desired, he'd taken it upon himself to cover nearly every inch of her body with kisses, licks, and nips, hoping to arouse her enough to change her mind while assuring himself that she was his and his alone. The wolf's words had nearly made him insane and the knowledge that he was no longer in a relationship with another made his flirtation all the more upsetting.

She didn't seem to mind his attentions at all, merely breathing heavily and squirming beneath him. He loved it when she laughed for him and he noted carefully where each and every one of her ticklish spots was so that he could use that information again at a later date. He nipped playfully again and she giggled loudly while trying to shift her waist away from his mouth. There really was nowhere for the miko to go, not with him perched over her, caging her in.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her navel before circling it with his nose. "So sweet," he continued as he buried his nose between her thighs and breathed her scent in deeply, only making her giggle more.

"Behave yourself, Sesshoumaru," she murmured, her fingers twined in his long silver hair. She could feel that he was barely hanging onto control. He was doing everything in his power to calm himself so that his beast would stop pacing angrily, but his instinctual half had no intention of going away, not when there was a threat to his claim. He would not lose the little miko they both loved. If that mangy wolf wanted a challenge, he would give it to him. He would prove his strength and dominance. He was a fucking taiyoukai, damn it, and he would back down to no one. He would have the wolf on his back, baring his throat while begging for mercy.

The more civilized half wasn't nearly so confident about how he might measure up in a challenge. He knew he loved her, knew he would do whatever it took to keep her, but he didn't know how to fight. His father had never even attempted to teach him because it was too much of a reminder just how pathetic his eldest son really was. Sure, he had bested Inuyasha, but he was a hanyou. Kouga was youkai and he was not alone. He had pack mates with him and if there was, in fact, a challenge, they would be ready to jump in and assist to guarantee that their friend and brother won the woman he desired, especially since they already considered her pack. He couldn't fight off three of them on his own, but he would certainly die trying.

Finally, Sesshoumaru lost the battle for control and his beast rose completely to the surface. He crawled up her body, red eyes locking with her sparking blue ones. "Mine," he growled fiercely against her throat, licking and sucking at his mark.

"Yours," she said easily. At some point she might get tired of always having to reassure him that she was his and only his, but it wasn't going to happen tonight. Today had already been a trying day before Kouga even showed up and her wolf friend had made things so much worse. Sesshoumaru needed this, needed to know that she had no intention of going anywhere, and she would happily give it to him.

"The wolf's claim?" he growled out, his words barely recognizable in his frustration.

"Null and void. I never wanted him then and I don't want him now." She gasped as his hand found her cotton covered folds, realizing that she'd managed to soak them through with her excitement. His fingers gently pushed their way between her folds through the material, quickly finding her clit and rubbing firmly. Her back came up off the bed and she stared into his eyes. "I told you to behave."

"You said no sex," he purred, his voice more even now, though still deeper and darker than usual, more than pleased with himself "You said I could not remove your panties. I have not, and surely this cannot be considered sex," he said with a wicked smirk as he circled the swollen little bundle of nerves.

"Evil," she breathed, knowing this wasn't going to take very long at all. He'd definitely succeeded in getting her good and excited and the knowledge that her closest friends were just on the other side of the door, waiting for her return, was both embarrassing and thrilling at the same time.

"You are the one that wishes for me to be adventurous," he teased. "Does this not please you?"

"Let's make a deal," she said softly, fighting to maintain control of her body and her desire. "I'll let you do this, but then you give him back full control, and I mean all of it. No fighting to rise tonight no matter what is said."

"If he challenges us directly, he will need me. You know this."

"No one is challenging anyone and if Kouga is stupid enough to do that, then you have permission to help, okay?"

Sesshoumaru's instinctual half considered her proposal for a moment. He didn't doubt that even if he refused, she would continue to allow his touch. She very obviously needed it. Still, he wished for her to be pleased with him, not angry, and so, with a great deal of apprehension, he decided to agree. He didn't want to recede deep into Sesshoumaru's mind. He liked resting just beneath the surface, helping his more timid half along. He had no idea how that side would behave without his help, without his whispered words of encouragement, even though he hadn't done a terrible job of it before the beast had shown himself. He wondered just how long he was expected to stay hidden and decided to ask her just that.

Kagome smiled wickedly. "You do this for me, make it easy for Sesshoumaru to maintain control all night until everyone is gone, and I promise to reward you."

"And your desire for me to help him keep up his confidence?"

"No one said you can't speak to him. Just no fighting to rise and take control and if he tells you to stop talking, you do it. No arguing."

"You know far too much about how our mind works, little miko," he purred against her throat. "Are you sure you were never with that wolf?"

"Did you just accuse me of lying to you?" she said sharply, relaxing as he backpedaled quickly. "No, I was never with Kouga, or any other wolf. Now, you will do this?"

He growled fiercely at her but agreed, his fingers suddenly moving over her clit once more. He didn't like how she held back the sounds of her pleasure, but he understood it all the same, and soon he had her sailing towards orgasm. Her hands, still wrapped in his hair, tightened, tugging almost painfully as she reached her climax and moments later, Kagome found herself staring into golden eyes once more. He looked confused for a moment, but he seemed to begin to understand as his beast whispered softly in his mind of their agreement.

Sesshoumaru kissed her softly, thankful that she'd made things at least slightly easier for him. She truly was a goddess and she understood him in a way he'd never known was possible. He raised a brow at Kagome with a half-smirk on his face as he wondered aloud. "How, exactly, do you intend on rewarding him?"

The miko went to open her mouth, mischief in her eyes, only to tense at the loud knocking on the door. Moments later, Sango's voice rang out, calling her name, and Kagome cursed. What in the world did her friend think she was doing?

She could see the frustration and the worry in his eyes as he allowed her to rise and she shrugged her shoulders, encouraging her dress to fall back into place. "In a damn minute!" she yelled angrily, frowning at her sopping wet panties. She quickly slipped them off and used them to wipe away as much proof of her arousal as she could before tugging on a fresh pair. Demon noses would still suspect that something had gone on, but at least it wouldn't be blatantly obvious. Kagome studied Sesshoumaru, making sure he was ready as well, before clicking the lock on the knob so she could turn it and reveal Sango's angry face.

"What's wrong? What are you doing?" she asked innocently, shocked when her friend grabbed her arm and tried to tug her away from her boyfriend.

"Saving you from him," Sango hissed back. "It's ridiculous, him demanding you reassure him that he's the only one while you have a house full of guests. Possessive bastard."

Kagome's confused eyes locked with Miroku's and he shook his head sadly. Pain shot through her as she realized that her good friend hadn't intended to give Sesshoumaru another chance at all. She'd already made her mind, already judged, and there would be no convincing her otherwise.


	71. Chapter 71

**The confrontation so many of you said you were looking forward to!**

"Let me go!" Kagome exclaimed loudly, not caring that her voice drew the attention of everyone in the apartment, well, everyone that hadn't already noticed the growing confrontation. The miko ripped her arm away from Sango's tight grip, fake nails digging in before slipping away, leaving behind deep, angry scratches. Kagome didn't even notice.

"I'm only trying to help you!" Sango exclaimed. "It's not right, him treating you like an object, a possession!"

The miko furrowed her brows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? He's a demon, Sango! Of course he's possessive. That doesn't mean he's treating me like an object. It's his instincts to keep me close. It would be the same thing if I was with Kouga, or Ginta or Hakaku. Even Shippo would be possessive if we were together. It's their nature!" Four heads nodded their silent agreement from around the couch, all four males having risen, just in case Kagome needed their support.

"That doesn't make it right," Sango hissed back. "Someone else shows an interest in you and he has to drag you into the bedroom so you can promise him that he's the only one? You shouldn't have to prove yourself. You shouldn't have to defend your actions, or your friends! Hell, maybe that's really why he beat the hell out of his own brother, because he dared to look at you!"

"You know nothing about Inuyasha, nothing! Sesshoumaru was defending me, defending our relationship as well as himself, when he fought with Inuyasha, and the bastard asked for it! He demanded another fight! Sesshoumaru merely obliged him. And he wasn't making me defend myself, or my friends. You're the one putting me in that position. You're the one making me defend my boyfriend!"

Sango huffed in disbelief and Kagome rolled her eyes, her anger only growing.

"You really don't get it. I know what he is. I know what to expect. I chose to be here with him because I like the way he acts. I want to be his. And just as much as I belong to him, he belongs to me."

"I don't see your mark on his body," was the snide response.

Kagome's eyes darkened as a wicked smirk took over her face. "For all you know, there are bite marks all over that gorgeous body of his." In the living room, Kouga whined at the thought of his sweet Kagome biting him during the peak of passion, but no one seemed to notice. Sesshoumaru merely smirked, remembering pleasantly how her teeth felt closed tight around his flesh.

"And how many bite marks are you hiding? Huh? How many bruises?"

The miko rolled her eyes. "Do I have to say it again? He's a demon, an inu! Of course he bites, and you know what? I fucking love it! I love the feel of his fangs against my skin. I've even been known to ask for it, to beg for it," she said angrily, with just a hint of sensuality, her tone making it obvious that she was speaking the truth.

Another, louder whimper sounded in the living room but it was ignored by all but Ginta and Hakaku, who quickly set out to quiet their friend before he drew Kagome's rage, all the while watching what was happening before them. They didn't want to miss a second of it.

"You know what else? He's afraid to do it. He's afraid to be who he is and bite me the way he wants to, the way I want him to because he's worried about your damned opinion! He holds back because he knows that you'd take any marks he left behind as abuse, because he thinks that you're important to me. And you are important to me, Sango. We've been friends for ages, but I love him. Do you understand me? I love him!"

By now Kagome was screaming and when Sesshoumaru reached out to gently grasp her elbow, hoping to help her calm, she shrugged him off, just as she'd done in the liquor store. He rejected his touch, this time in front of more than a dozen witnesses, but he couldn't hold it against her. She was absolutely livid and he wasn't surprised that she wasn't ready to calm yet. Her aura was rippling around her, washing violently against everyone present like waves on the beach during a hurricane. Though it was miko energy, it caused no harm to the demons present, merely lapping against their skin, leaving tingles behind, though the look of discomfort on Sango's face said that she wasn't experiencing quite the same thing.

'You're the one that doesn't get it, Kagome! Demons and humans don't belong together. They just don't!"

"I had no idea you were such a disgusting bigot. Demons and humans are together all the time. It's not frowned upon anymore than hanyou are now. This isn't the Feudal Era!"

"You're not even a human, Kagome. You're a miko! You're supposed to hate them, to kill them!"

"You've never had a problem being friends with demons, Sango," Kagome started in confusion. "You never had a problem with my being close with Shippo."

"Because he's not trying to fuck you!" Sango snapped back.

"Trying?" the miko said darkly. "You think Sesshoumaru is only trying?" Kagome laughed, the sound sending shivers down the spines of all that were assembled there.

"So what are you going to do? Get mated and have a little brood of filthy half-breeds?"

There was complete silence for a moment, no one daring to breathe, as Kagome's eyes seemed to darken even further. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded in the room and Sango stepped back in shock, a brilliant red handprint on her face.

"Out," Kagome said calmly, her tone obviously forced.

"But, Kagome, I'm only trying to..."

"Out!" the miko repeated, louder this time, while pointing towards the door.

"But, Kagome, you're my best..."

"OUT!" she screamed, making everyone, not just those with enhanced hearing, but the humans as well, wince at the volume.

Seeing that Sango seemed too stunned at the turn of events to move, Miroku shook his head and gently caught her elbow, turning her and leading her towards the door. He deposited her out in the hall, watching as she opened her mouth again as if to protest, only to close the door in her face. He leaned his back against it and returned his gaze to Kagome, who stood tensely. She slowly lowered her arm, panting for breath in an attempt to calm herself.

Suddenly she turned and her eyes flicked from one face to another, looking deeply into every one of her guests as if searching for something, before speaking again, this time much quieter. "Anyone else?" No one moved and she narrowed her eyes. "If you feel the same way as Sango, you should go and try to catch her in the hall. You can chat about your disgusting hate, maybe form a little club full of bigots. If you're really lucky, you'll be able to get your hands on some white hoods, just to really sell it, you know?"

Three females sitting around the dining room table met eyes with one another, whispering softly, before rising and heading silently to the door, not daring to meet anyone's gaze, especially not Kagome's. The miko's heart ached at the knowledge that she'd just lost not only Sango, but three other friendships as well, but if it was them or Sesshoumaru, she'd choose her taiyoukai any day.

Once the front door clicked closed again, the miko let out a sigh and leaned back, knowing that Sesshoumaru would be there to catch her. She was right, as her back came into contact with his warm, hard chest. He didn't dare touch her further, however, not until she was fully calm. He ached to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, but he couldn't handle another rejection, not now.

The taiyoukai watched with thinly veiled interest as her demon friends approached slowly, their eyes wide with awe and what was so obviously love. He didn't mind it in the eyes of the twin wolves, or the kitsune who loved her like a mother, but seeing the heat in Kouga's gaze made his skin crawl and his beast growl angrily beneath the surface, though he made no efforts to rise. No matter what, he would keep his promise to Kagome. He was far too interested in learning how she would reward him.

Her demon friends were truly in awe of her. She'd defended them. Sure, not directly, but by defending her right to be with and love a demon, she'd defended all of them. She showed just how much she truly cared for and accepted them and they would never forget this night.

Ginta reached her first and opened his arms, not at all surprised when she threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest. "It's all right, sister," he murmured in her ear. "You do not need her negativity in your life."

He carefully handed her off to his twin, who nuzzled his nose against her hair, his gaze flickering momentarily to the demon who had claimed her, seeing acceptance there instead of jealousy and rage. "If she can't accept the man you love, then she was never a true friend to begin with."

Hakaku shot a glare at Kouga before passing the shaking miko to Shippo's arms. "I never knew how much we all meant to you," he whispered before continuing at a more normal tone. "And Mama, I know you were making a point, but how about not talking about the possibility of us being together, even in the hypothetical. It's creepy and a little too Oedipal for me." The sound of her giggling against his chest made him smirk and when he turned to pass her back to her boyfriend, Kouga snatched her away.

"Gods, Kagome. You were born to be with a demon. I just wish it were me." Knowing that she accepted the biting, that she loved the fangs, and that she might even bite back had been enough to make him painfully hard, but his erection had quickly deflated as he realized just how devoted she was to the man she was defending. "But if it has to be him, then, I guess..." The wolf looked up at Sesshoumaru and nodded. "Welcome to the pack, brother."

Kagome pulled back and Kouga allowed it, his arms falling to his sides. She stared in shock at the wolf demon's face, peering into his eyes as if trying to read his very soul, before suddenly launching herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He stepped back at the force with which she collided with him before wrapping his arms around her back once again.

"You... I can't believe... Really?" she murmured in his ear and he smiled.

"Really."

Slowly, she drew away from him once more and turned bright, sparkling eyes to the taiyoukai she loved. Sure, she'd just lost four friends because of her relationship with him, but it didn't matter because his love made up for it all. And Kouga, Kouga had given her a gift that she never would have expected him to give... acceptance. Relieved that at least someone seemed to understand, she closed the small distance between herself and Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled as his arms held her firmly to him and giggled softly as he scent marked her over and over again, knowing and understanding that the scent of so many different males on her was driving his instincts up the wall.

All around her, her friends, her true friends, settled back into their seats as if nothing had happened. The sound of video games, which had been paused the moment Sango began banging on her door, resumed in the background, and Kagome relaxed further against Sesshoumaru. After several minutes, she finally attempted to pull away, and though he whined softly in her ear, he allowed it. She had guests, after all.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and he smiled a genuine smile.

"I love you too."

Unwilling to release her completely, his hands found the curve of her waist as she turned her attention to Miroku. The monk studied her for a long moment before sighing. "Did you truly have no idea how she felt about demon/human relations?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "Not a clue. I guess I might have noticed that she never slept with a demon, but I thought it was just a preference, like how I prefer men with long silver hair and striking golden eyes," she said with a playful smile, which only grew as he growled softly in her ear. "But only taiyoukai. I met a hanyou once with the same coloring, but he just wasn't right, you know? A little too vulgar for my tastes," she added teasingly.

"And my father?" he murmured in her ear.

"Far too old for me," she replied easily with a bright smile. "I don't think I could handle being your step-mother," she finished with a laugh. "That would get messy quick."

"It surely would," he replied, smirking over her shoulder at Miroku, who was grinning like a fool at their flirtation. "Because I would never be able to keep my hands off of you."


	72. Chapter 72

**And the next chapter! Got a huge response yesterday with the confrontation. Glad you enjoyed it!**

Kagome flitted around the room slowly, Sesshoumaru close on her tail, as she spoke with each of her guests, trying to be the perfect hostess. She was pleasantly surprised when the taiyoukai included himself in the conversations, sharing his knowledge or opinion without hesitating. Her friends accepted him easily, which made the miko even happier. He was full of confidence, but not because of his beast's reminders and support, but because everyone in the apartment knew without a doubt just how much she loved him. Her fight with Sango had made sure of that. It didn't matter if someone decided they didn't like him, because she would choose him over them anyway.

They spoke with the wolves, chatting about just how surprised the rest of the pack would be to find out that Kouga had willingly invited a dog into their folds. It simply hadn't been done before, but then Kagome had been the first miko to be called sister and she was accepted without a second's hesitance. Kouga even managed to joke with the taiyoukai, which made her very, very happy.

They spoke with Shippo, who shared a few stories about what it was like to be mothered by the miko, making said miko blush brightly and once again declare that she simply couldn't help it. Sesshoumaru found himself conflicted over this, both terribly amused by her embarrassment and incredibly intrigued by her mothering abilities. It caused both he and his beast to wonder, if only momentarily, just what their pups would look like.

They spoke with the girls in small groups, discussing sorority business, the parties Kagome had missed this weekend, and other girly things, and yet Sesshoumaru remained close, chuckling from time to time at their jokes, every now and then burying his nose in his sweet miko's hair.

All the while, Miroku fluttered from girl to girl, flirting shamelessly. There was such a buffet of beautiful women available to him and it was difficult to decide where to focus his attentions. He didn't want to go home alone this evening, but it was looking more and more likely as his confusion keep him from truly seducing any one of them. Kagome and Sesshoumaru merely laughed at his antics, while the miko reminded him that if he were to, in fact, score, he would, by no means, be using their bedroom for such activities.

No one dared bring up the Sango incident. No one wanted to remind Kagome of the fight she'd had with her best friend, or of the anger she felt at discovering she was a hateful bigot. No one felt it necessary to assure their friend that they were accepting of her relationship because she already knew, because they were still there.

After a while, Sesshoumaru found himself drawn in by the video games, sitting on the arm of the couch watching at Shippo played against Kouga in a sword fight. The moves were impressive, the violence seemingly so real, and the blood might have bothered him a few weeks ago, but between his fight with Inuyasha and Kagome's horror movies, he barely noticed.

Kagome, in turn, found herself sitting at the dining room table, sharing jello shots and conversation with at least half the girls that remained at the party. A smile lit her lips, knowing that Sesshoumaru could hear their every word if he so desired, and she wondered if he was listening.

"So what's he like?"one of the females inquired.

"What do you mean, what's he like? Like what?"

"Well, he seems really affectionate, if maybe a little clingy."

At that, the miko laughed softly and explained that he wasn't comfortable with people, especially those he didn't know. "He's a little shy, but he's the sweetest man I've ever met. No one has ever made me feel the way he does. He has a rather rough past with his family, which is a very long story, but he doesn't let it get to him. He's a smart and devoted student, a ton of fun to be with, and so affectionate. He's just perfect. He even said he wants for us to learn how to cook together! How cute is that?"

"Where did you find him?" another female asked.

Kagome smiled brightly and relayed just how she and Sesshoumaru had met, glossing somewhat over his awkwardness so as to not embarrass him. She explained how their relationship developed, knowing they would likely be surprised by the speed with which she'd moved in with him, but rather than questioning her sanity, they were happy for her. They gushed over the beauty of the apartment, whining about how lucky the miko was to have found such a romantic and devoted male, and the taiyoukai listening in puffed up proudly, thrilled to hear from someone other than his girlfriend that he was succeeding in this whole relationship thing.

"And how is he..." the girl's voice lowered into a conspiratorial whisper, "in bed?"

"Incredible," was the miko's one word answer, not even bothering to blush.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I mean, look at him!"

Kagome laughed softly as her eyes flicked towards the taiyoukai they were discussing, seeing him gazing back with a smirk on his face. After that, the conversation moved to focus more on the other females as they discussed their boyfriends and crushes. Sesshoumaru lost interest then and once more became engrossed with the games the guys were playing while stuffing their faces happily with snack foods. Thus, he was surprised when his miko called him over. He went with a quick comment to the others that he would return and stood by her side, looking down at her with curiosity.

The girls had been speaking with great enthusiasm about the male form, describing and comparing the different men they'd been with or seen disrobed for one reason or another, and Kagome hadn't been able to keep the smirk off her face as she thought about what she had just waiting to carry her back into the bedroom.

"Sure, I guess it's not terrible, but when guys work out too much, they get too big and bulky and gross. Men should not have bigger breasts than I do. It's creepy." She turned her focus from her friends to her boyfriend with a grin. "I mean look at him! His arms are just right. So strong, but not overly muscled. You should see his thighs," she said, her tone turning rather hungry. "Oh, and his ass. I swear to god, he should be an underwear model."

She smirked at the giggling girls before looking up at the taiyoukai, locking eyes with him as if warning him about what she intended to do next.

"But my favorite part," Kagome hummed as she reached over, slipped her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, and tugged him closer, "is here." She ran her hands affectionately over his abdomen before fisting her hand in the bottom of his t-shirt and lifting it to reveal his perfectly defined muscles. The taiyoukai blushed slightly as the other girls agreed wholeheartedly. "And he's got those dips, you know, that guys have to try so hard to develop."

Her free hand ran over the denim of his jeans, tracing her favorite spots on his body one after the other. Her fingers found their way into his pockets, pulling him even closer, before she pressed a kiss just below his navel.

Sesshoumaru bit back a moan as her breath whispered over his skin. He was already dying to have her and now she was not only bragging about his body while showing it off, but touching him so intimately. His mind could easily relocate that openmouthed kiss from his abdomen to the head of his cock, and he had to fight down arousal.

Her tongue slipped out and grazed his sensitive flesh and the taiyoukai looked down at her in confusion. "How many jello shots have you had, Kagome?" he asked with amusement, looking at the many empty small plastic cups piled one on top of the other in front of her.

She smiled brightly at him. "Just a few. Why?"

She leaned close to his body once more and he chuckled, picking up the tray of the remaining jello shots. She grabbed for it but he held it out of her reach with a sly grin. "I think you've had more than enough."

"Aww," one of the girls complained before passing the miko a little cup filled with pink, vodka-laced gelatin that she'd been holding. "But vodka makes Kagome especially chatty," she finished with a laugh. "Though we've never had show and tell before."

Sesshoumaru merely smiled, one brow raised in amusement, caressing his girlfriend's cheek affectionately and snagging the single jello shot from in front of her before she could consume it.

"Kagome has to wake up in the morning," he both told her friends while simultaneously reminding the miko of her class schedule. She grumbled at him but gave in, dragging a tray of cheese and crackers towards her instead.

Once he was certain there was no more alcohol within reach of his sweet, slightly intoxicated miko, he carried the tray into the kitchen and then returned to the guys and the video games. In his absence they'd switched to a racing game, white plastic steering wheels held in their hands. He sat on the arm of the couch once more, keeping one ear open to what the little group of girls was discussing now.

Somewhere around nine, people began to depart, trickling out of the apartment until all that remained was the person who also arrived first: Miroku. The monk was dejected that he hadn't successfully picked up a girl for the evening, but he shrugged that off to help Kagome and Sesshoumaru clean up. He did his part to finish up the jello shots and was sent happily back to his dorm room with several containers of leftover snacks.

Sesshoumaru allowed his miko a few more of her favorite drink, if you could really call gelatin a drink, downing a few himself until they were all gone. With the mess mostly cleaned up and all the food put away, he pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling his nose against her throat, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"You still smell like wolf and kitsune, though a great deal more wolf," he murmured in her ear.

"Oh, and is it torturous?" she asked playfully.

"I do not find it pleasant," he confessed. "Perhaps you would like a shower?" He hoped she would agree because if she climbed into their bed smelling like that, it would seep into the sheets and make him absolutely insane.

"You gonna help me?" she inquired with a giggle.

Sesshoumaru growled softly in her ear. "But of course. How else will you know if you've successfully washed those offensive scents away?"

He was slightly concerned when she huffed, as if he'd insulted her, but when she pulled out of his arms, she skipped down the hall towards the bathroom. Moments later, her dress flew out, followed by her bra and panties. Unable to resist such an invitation, the taiyoukai tugged his shirt over his head as he walked, unhooking his jeans in the doorway, before slipping them off.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to you not wearing underwear," she said thoughtfully. "You start to pull down your pants and pop, it's right there, waving at me," Kagome continued with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stepped the rest of the way out of his pants and leaned in to turn on the water. His beast whispered in his mind and he smirked. "My other half would like to know how you intend to reward him for his exemplary behavior this evening." He smirked at her giggle. She was always fun when she was just a little bit tipsy. Sure, she was always playful with him, but when she had that alcohol surging through her blood, she was even more flirtatious.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," she replied, her tone seductive.

Deciding that the water was a comfortable temperature, he stepped into the large shower stall, gently tugging the miko in behind him. She stepped under the flow, wetting her hair, when she hissed in pain and backed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Kagome held up her arm, finally noticing the deep scratches Sango's insistent grip had left behind, as they stung when the water hit them.

His eyes darkened and a low growl rumbled in his chest. "Not only did she upset you and nearly ruin your party, but she dared to injure you as well?" Oh, how he wished he hadn't allowed Kagome to handle the girl alone. Of course, he would never hit a woman, but that didn't mean he couldn't scare her a bit. Sesshoumaru frowned and wondered where that last thought had come from. He didn't scare people. He was the one being scared more often than not.

"It's not so bad. It just burned when the water hit it."

Calming himself, the taiyoukai pulled her arm up and inspected it closely before running his tongue over the wounds. She giggled and tried to pull away, but his hold remained firm as he continued to clean and begin to heal the scratches. A hint of dried blood registered in his mind and his beast was instantly demanding they get a better taste, a tongue full of fresh blood, right from her veins. He was appalled by the intensity with which his instinctual side desired it and concerned as well, because he had a feeling his sweet little human would frown upon his desire to taste her blood. Fighting down instinct, he focused only on healing her while his beast whispered naughty thoughts in his mind.


	73. Chapter 73

**Ready for some smut?!**

He was rather happy he'd allowed her those last few jello shots, as well as all the ones she'd had before he took the tray away from her. They'd never been intimate with alcohol in their blood, though she had given him a stellar blow job while intoxicated. This was better though, so much better.

After cleaning and healing the deep scratches on Kagome's arm, he'd helped her wash, even going so far as to shampoo her hair for her, all in the name of clearing all foreign scents, especially wolf, from her body. His hands moved over her skin teasingly, barely brushing the most sensitive spots, until she whimpered sweetly for him. Then she kicked him out of the shower stall.

He couldn't help but pout as he dried himself and wrung out his long hair. He captured it with a tie at the base of his neck before braiding it in the hopes of not soaking his pillows. Kagome entered the bedroom a few minutes later, toweling her hair dry while looking at him with heat in her eyes. She approached him, moving just so that when he turned to face her, his back was to the bed. She dropped her towel to the floor and surprised him as she placed her palms on either side of his chest and pushed... hard.

He instantly found himself flat on his back and he lifted his head to look down his body at his tipsy angel. She leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to his knee, moving slowly higher, trailing her tongue over his thighs one by one. She went higher still and Sesshoumaru whined loudly as she ran just the tip of her tongue along the underside of his cock. He was already achingly hard. Her heated gaze had been more than enough to make sure of that. She pressed a light kiss to the tip before swirling that wicked hot appendage around the sensitive head, drawing another whimper from his lips.

He couldn't help but watch her as she shifted to kneel over his knees, leaning over his length to nip teasingly right below his navel, making his muscles jump in surprise. Kagome moved just right and his cock slipped between her breasts, pressed firmly to her chest. His eyes widened at the sight. That was something he'd never even imagined, but damned if it wasn't sexy. Seeing the look in his eyes, she moved just enough to balance herself before pressing one hand to the outside of each breast, tightening them around his erection, before rocking, allowing his cock to slide easily against her warm flesh. Each time the tip approached her chin, she tilted her head just enough to flick her tongue over it. He was panting in no time, in awe of what she was doing to him, only to growl softly as she pulled away.

She didn't say a word, though her eyes spoke volumes as she crawled higher, straddling his thighs. She absolutely worshipped his muscled abdomen, the one she'd been so proud of, that she loved so much that she'd felt the need to show her friends. Lips, teeth, and tongue moved over him lazily, taking her time as she traced each line of definition lovingly. She licked her favorite dips, smirking up at him as he groaned loudly, knowing that he was hard as hell, so much so that it hurt.

Again, she moved higher up his body, straddling his hips, so that his length was pressed down and pointing towards his abdomen, her hot folds resting just over it. She smirked and shifted, allowing the underside of his cock to slip between those slick folds. She resumed the lazy rocking as she leaned over him and dragged her teeth over his nipple. He gasped at the sensation, though it was quickly transformed into a moan as she caught his small peak between those teeth and bit down. It was fairly gentle, but it sent a pulse of need through his entire body, and he shuddered beneath her.

Kagome repeated her attentions on the other side, nipping and licking at his nipple before nibbling at the side of his chest. Every time his hands moved to rest on her hips, she brushed them off, shooting him a dangerous glare, until he learned his lesson and let his arms lay limply on the bed, his hands clenching and unclenching with the need to touch her.

She dragged herself up his body until she sat over his abdomen, and he hissed as the cooler air of the room hit his cock, which was slick with her arousal. She released a seductive chuckle and ran her fingertips along the markings on his cheek, smirking as he leaned into her touch. She traced the crescent moon on his brow before slipping her fingers through his bangs. She tightened her grip on his hair and turned his head forcefully, exposing his throat to her attentions.

His beast wasn't necessarily pleased with the situation, considering just how submissive he was being. When she forced him to bare his throat, his instinctive half growled. She kissed behind his ear, running her tongue over the pointed shell, and then caught the lobe between her teeth and tugged. Her lips moved down his throat until she found his pulse and she licked the spot before closing her teeth around it and biting down firmly. At that moment, Sesshoumaru released a loud moan and his beast whined in surrender, settling in to experience whatever she had planned for them.

She moved up his throat before biting again, this time harder. Without his permission, his hips thrust up with a gasp, and she laughed softly. Her mouth moved along his shoulder, biting every few moments, loving how he reacted each and every time. She moved to the other side, and this time he bared his throat to her without needing any assistance. She bit his pulse point, drawing a shuddering moan from his lips, before littering his throat and shoulder with more.

"Fuck, Kagome," he gasped as she found an especially sensitive spot.

"You like that?" she asked heatedly.

"Love it, Kagome! Love it, don't stop," he stammered. "Please!"

With a wicked smirk, the miko turned her attention to his upper arm and then his side, just about level with his nipples, leaving behind crescent shaped bruises, where the indentation of each individual tooth was clearly visible. She made her way down to the side of his abdomen before moving to the opposite side and working her way back up his body. By the time she reached his throat once more, he was a whimpering, shuddering mess but he'd never been more turned on in his life.

He was torn. He wanted to beg her for more. Surely there were some areas of his body she hadn't attacked yet. His mind supplied the image of her biting his inner thigh while stroking his cock and he moaned at the thought. On the other hand, he needed to be inside of her. He ached for completion. Sesshoumaru was actually a little surprised he hadn't already climaxed. An inu bitch couldn't have done a better job than she had, and once again it was confirmed that he had made the right decision when he chose her. She was definitely the one.

"I wish you didn't heal so fast," she murmured in his ear before biting his pulse point again.

He was inclined to agree with her. He would wear her marks with pride so everyone would know that he was hers just as much as she was his. Hell, he was intrigued to see what he looked like right now. He could see the bruises on his arms, but his throat had to be a mess of bruises, bite marks layered over more bite marks. By the time he managed to make it to the bathroom, once he'd thoroughly fucked her in thanks for what she'd just given him, they would already be fading.

Kagome scooted lower again, straddling his hips and grinding her heat on his cock, adoring the needy, desperate sound that caught in his throat. Without a second thought, she lifted up, ready to impale herself on his hard length. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he called out her name, stopped her just moments from penetration.

"Condom, Kagome."

The miko grumbled and slid off his body to stand at the end of the bed, muttering back, "Do it quick."

The taiyoukai rolled to his side of the bed and quickly snatched a condom from his drawer, applying it with shaking hands, though this time it wasn't caused by nervousness but by desperate need. When he went to return to his original position, she shook her head at him and pointed to the head of the bed.

"Sit, leaned back against the wall," she ordered and he was all too happy to obey. He arranged himself, only for her to instruct him to stretch out just a bit so that he was semi-reclined. Once she was satisfied with his position, she climbed onto the bed and crawled up the mattress, leaving kisses, licks, and bites along his body until she was once again kneeling over his now latex-sheathed erection. She lined the head up with her opening and slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

Sesshoumaru let out a throaty groan and his hands moved to her knees, ready to slide up her thighs to cling to her hips. When she tensed and went to remove them, he gently caught her wrists. "Let me touch you, please," he pleaded. He couldn't handle it any longer, not having his hands on her body. She studied him for a long moment and he awaited her decision anxiously. When a smile slowly spread across her lips, he knew that he had won.

"Don't try to move me," she demanded. She wanted to be in control this time, fully and completely in control. She'd been on top for a few short minutes their first time together, but since then, she'd allowed him the dominance his instincts demanded. Not tonight. Tonight he was hers.

He swallowed hard but nodded, moaning as she began to rock against him, pausing only to grind her hips into his firmly. It was exquisite, but it got even better as she leaned closer and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was deep and passionate, fully under her control. She pulled back just a bit and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting playfully. When she released his lip, his head rolled back and she locked her teeth on his throat once again. His hips jerked up against her and she hummed softly, releasing his bruised flesh only to soothe it with her tongue moments later.

Her fingers clung to his shoulders for balance and leverage as she moved over him, taking her pleasure from his body while giving him the same. His hands slid over her legs, along her hips, and up her sides until he cupped her breasts, smirking as she moaned when he caught one nipple between thumb and forefinger, giving a gentle roll followed by a rough tug. Unable to hold himself back, he closed the distance and caught her other nipple between his lips. He sucked firmly and then opened his mouth, drawing in more of her soft flesh before biting down lightly, careful of his fangs.

The cry of pleasure that escaped her had him nipping at the outer curve of her breast before switching to the other. This time when he bit down, she begged for more and he tightened his teeth, pulling back and allowing his fangs to drag along her skin until just her taut peak remained between his lips.

He shifted on the bed, taking care not to interfere with the blessed rocking and grinding she was doing, so that he could catch her shoulder with his teeth. There was no longer any reason to hold back. She wanted him to bite her, she loved it when he bit her, and now there was no bitchy friend to judge any marks he left behind.

At the feel of his teeth tightening around her flesh, Kagome moaned loudly and changed gears, now lifting herself higher off his hard length before sliding back down with force. It didn't take long before his hips were jutting up to meet each downward thrust. Her moans grew louder, her voice crying out for more of his fangs, and he obliged her, giving her all that she wanted. He could feel her peak approaching as her tight walls rippled around his length and he bit down on her breast again.

She was moving and he was moving and she was digging her blunt human teeth into his shoulder just as he was tightening his fangs around her soft flesh. He should have expected it. He should have been more careful, but he wasn't. He was too far gone to worry over what might happen, so when one of his fangs pierced her skin just outside the circle of her areola, she let out a sharp gasp and her blood spread across his tongue.

That sharp hint of pain was all it took to throw her over the edge and his body followed willingly. Her movements slowed as she came back down. Finally, her eyes peeked open to look down at her boyfriend, finding shock and shame in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"I... I hurt you," he whispered, staring at the line of blood running from one perfectly round puncture in her flesh, trailing lower. It reached her abdomen as guilt washed through him, ignoring his beast's demands that he clean her of that delicious red fluid, that he revel in the taste of her life.

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion and Sesshoumaru ran one finger up her belly to the underside of her breast, pulling it back to show her the blood he'd drawn.

"Catch a fang? Is that what that was?"

She sounded so casual, completely unfazed that he'd done such an inexcusable thing and he stared at her in utter confusion.

"I hurt you," he repeated, his voice cracking with regret and she simply smiled at him.

"I'll heal."

"You..."

"I love the fangs, Sesshoumaru. I figured that at one point or another, I was going to end up bleeding, but it didn't stop me from begging for more. It didn't bother me in the slightest." He looked up at her with golden pools swirling with guilt and she caressed his cheek gently. "Don't beat yourself up. Nothing a bandage won't fix."

His eyes shifted suddenly as he realized that she intended to pull away and attempt to treat her own wound. Before he could stop himself, he was sucking her blood from his finger while holding her in place with his free hand. She watched him with interest as he leaned in and cleaned the sticky red trail from her flesh before lapping at the still bleeding wound. He hadn't been able to stop himself. His beast was howling for him to taste it, to savor it. It was right there for the taking. He'd already done the damage. He might as well enjoy the result since she obviously held no ill will towards him over it.

Slowly the bleeding stopped, but he ran his tongue over the small puncture several more times, making sure it was clean and beginning to heal, before loosening his grip on her side.

"What was that?" the miko asked with interest. "What's with all the boo boo licking?" she continued playfully.

"My saliva has healing properties," he replied, unwilling to explain his powerful desire to taste more of her blood. The more he got, the more he wanted, and that realization made him nervous. He never wanted to hurt her, though she certainly didn't mind the bruises the biting left behind.

Kagome nodded before lifting herself off of his body, his softening cock slipping from her depths. She dropped to the mattress beside him and watched sleepily as he cleaned himself up. He flipped back the bedding on his side and climbed in, watching as she scooted under the covers as well. She allowed him to pull her close and he listened as her breathing slowed and evened out until he was certain she was asleep.

Only then did he begin mentally lecturing both his beast and himself for injuring her so carelessly. Her blood was not his for the tasting and he didn't want to hear another word about it. However, his beast refused to agree. His civilized side would learn soon enough. Her scent was already changing, ripening, and no matter how strong his determination, Sesshoumaru would find himself unable to resist.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hope you enjoy!**

Laying in bed, staring at the inside of her eyelids while Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck in an effort to keep her awake, Kagome made a decision. It was something she'd been thinking about for a week now and after last night, she was certain it was worth the trouble. She let out a happy sigh as his lips caressed her throat and then a groan as she forced her body upright, the blankets pooling around her waist.

She turned to look at the taiyoukai, smiling innocently. She wasn't going to tell him her decision, not until it was done. It would be a nice surprise and she was certain he would be thrilled once she explained her reasoning. Still, she didn't want him to worry when she didn't return when expected, and so she carefully chose her words. He would scent a lie in an instant, so she had to dance carefully around the truth.

"I have something to do after class, so I won't be back right away," she explained.

Sesshoumaru sat up beside her, admiring her body that she had no problem leaving on display for his hungry eyes. "Is everything all right?" he asked. He knew better than to flat out ask her where she was going. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. Courting or not, he did not own her and she didn't have to answer to him. Besides, he trusted her.

"Yup, just fine," she chirped happily. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"So I will be eating lunch alone," he said with a small pout, which caused the miko to lean in and kiss him sweetly.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Will you be back before I have to leave for my class?" If not, he was going to miss her. He didn't like it when they were apart for so long. He missed her scent, missed the sound of her voice, missed the softness of her skin. It made for a very lonely dog demon.

"I really don't know how long it will take," she explained, "but I might not be." She looked over his body, hoping to change the subject before he asked a question she couldn't answer. "I really wish you didn't heal so fast." His skin was once more pale and pristine, not even a hint of the bruises she'd inflicted on him remaining.

"Me too," he confessed. "I would be thrilled to wear your mark so everyone knew that I am as much yours as you are mine."

"Do female youkai give their males courting marks too?"

"No," he told her, "but that doesn't change a thing. I wish I'd gotten to see it. I had intended on looking in the mirror once we were finished, but I chose sleep instead."

"You wanted to see the bruises?"

"Indeed. It had to have been quite a sight."

Kagome let out a little moan of agreement. "Bruises and teeth marks suit you," she replied. And they had. His pale flesh, marred with purple and red... He'd looked like a work of art. She could still hear the sounds he made for her when she bit down echoing in her head. "We'll have to do it again."

A low groan escaped Sesshoumaru and the miko smirked. "Definitely." He looked her over, taking in the damage he'd done to her, mentally wincing. "Depending on what you intend to wear, you may wish to heal yourself."

"Is it that bad?"

"It is not good. Do they hurt? The bruises?"

"No, I can't even feel them. I suppose if I started poking them it might hurt but otherwise, they're fine. I don't... I don't want you to think I'm rejecting you by healing your marks."

The taiyoukai shook his head. "It matters very little now that you wear my courting mark. Since you have the ability to heal yourself, you might as well. Wouldn't want anyone else getting the impression that I'm abusing the woman I love so much."

"People shouldn't judge things they don't understand."

"And yet they do," he reminded her.

The miko slowly dragged herself out of bed, glancing in the mirror over the dresser and frowned. "Yeah, I guess they do look pretty bad."

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as Kagome healed herself before his eyes. He'd never witnessed it before and it was a beautiful sight as her powers rose from deep inside of her to shimmer over her skin. The bruises faded away quickly, along with the small red mark on her breast where his fang had punctured her flesh and what remained of the scratches Sango's nails had left behind. Her purity washed over him and he bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as tingles spread through his body.

He studied her as she dressed, adoring the way she teased him, swaying her hips more than necessary, bending low to step into her panties, and running her hands over her breasts as she slipped into her bra. Sadly, she eventually covered herself completely and Sesshoumaru climbed out of bed to do the same, intent on having breakfast with her since they wouldn't be together for lunch.

She had been right to assume this would take forever. She'd spoken to several of her friends that had done the same thing and they'd told her basically what to expect. A long wait was the first hurdle. She'd signed in more than forty-five minutes ago, had finished the paperwork she'd received in just five, and now she wished she'd brought one of her other textbooks with her to pass the time. She'd already managed to do the work assigned in the class she just left and she felt like she was wasting time.

Finally, her name was called and a nurse led her through a door, down a hall, and into a smaller room. "And you're here for?" she asked, confirming what she had on the chart in her hands.

Kagome replied with just two words and an innocent blush.

The nurse nodded. "All right, here's what's going to happen. We'll do a quick urine test to make sure you're not already pregnant. We'll run a blood panel for all the regular STDs, and you'll have to have a quick pelvic, just to make sure everything is good. Okay?" Kagome nodded and stayed perfectly still as her blood was drawn. Once she gave a urine sample as well, she was given a gown and told to change.

She was growing nervous now. She hated this part of being a girl, the invasive physical exams. It felt awkward, having someone touching her there, even if it was necessary to ensure her health. The longer she waited, the more she fidgeted, crinkling the paper covering the exam table between her fingers until it was ready to dissolve completely.

A quick knock at the door and she was even tenser. Still, the doctor who entered had a kind smile, followed by the same nurse, who gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "Urine test was good. You're not pregnant," she told the miko, who let out an unexpected sigh of relief. She hadn't been worried. They were always careful, but apparently it was still good to hear it confirmed.

Feet in the stirrups, Kagome did her best to ignore what was happening between her legs while she was asked more, this time rather personal, questions.

"You're sexually active?"

The miko nodded.

"How many different partners a week?"

Her eyes opened in shock. Who did they think she was? Sango? "Just the one," she replied indignantly.

"And do you use protection?"

"Condoms, always."

"Good girl," the doctor said, patting her leg gently. "Well, everything looks good down here," she said while rolling away and snapping off her gloves. "You can sit up, dear. The nurse will explain everything you need to know."

At that, the doctor was gone and the nurse was smiling at her once again. "Do you know when you'll be starting your next period?"

Kagome had to snag her phone out of her bag and check her calendar. She always tracked her period so that she would be prepared for its arrival. "Two, maybe three days."

"That's excellent. Then you'll be able to start almost right away."

The next half hour was devoted to the nurse's explanation of how birth control worked, when to start taking it, to try and take it at the same time every day, when it would become effective and when it might fail her, such as if she were to take a course of antibiotics. Kagome soaked in the information, determined to remember it all. It was important, after all. She had no intention of getting pregnant while she was still in college, no way, no how.

The nurse handed her the plastic circle that could have been mistaken for a makeup case she'd been using as a visual aid before collecting two more unopened pouches identical to the one the first had been removed from. "We give it to you three months at a time and the receptionist will make you an appointment to come back for more on your way out."

"Thank you," the miko replied as she was handed a small white paper bag to carry her new medicine.

"Your blood results should be ready in a week. We'll call and let you know. And don't forget, this is very important. Birth control will not protect you from STDs... and herpes is forever."

Kagome smiled and gave a quick laugh. "Thanks again."

After signing more paperwork, scheduling an appointment, and burying the white paper bag inside of her back pack, the miko was finally finished at the clinic. It hadn't been the most fun way to spend her lunch hour and more, but now it was over.

Her stomach growled and she checked the time on her phone with a frown. Sesshoumaru was already in his afternoon class and the cafeteria was closed. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe a quick snack before dinner.' She headed to their apartment with a bright smile on her face, not noticing as she walked past the taiyoukai's lecture hall. He instantly spotted her through the large window and smiled himself. He couldn't help but find his mood lifted by her happiness, though he really wished he knew where she'd been for so long.

The miko hummed to herself in the elevator, as she dug through her pockets for her keys, and as she opened the door to their apartment. She closed the door behind her with a sigh and headed further inside, dropping her bag to the coffee table to remove what she'd spent so much time obtaining. She wasn't sure where to keep it, and after some thought, Kagome stashed the two unopened pouches under the bathroom sink behind a few things, while placing the open one in her nightstand drawer, pushed towards the back behind the pile of condoms. So far, he'd never claimed one from her side of the bed, and so she felt safe that he wouldn't discover what she was hiding.

She wasn't really sure why she wanted it to be a surprise so badly, but she did. She really, really did. She could barely wait until the birth control took effect so she could tell him he didn't need condoms anymore, that they could be together with no barriers between them. Skin to skin was something she'd been thinking about more and more over the last week. The idea of it refused to release her mind and her imagination hadn't been helping either as she wondered just how different it might feel. It was only a tiny layer of latex, but it felt wrong, having something keeping him from really touching her. She wouldn't like it anywhere else on her body, as she loved the way his skin felt sliding against her own, and she didn't like it there either.

Besides, it was a good idea even if they continued to use condoms as a backup. One of these days, they were going to get too caught up and neither of them would remember in time. She didn't need a pregnancy scare and neither did he.

When Sesshoumaru finally returned from his class, the apartment smelled amazing and he wondered just what his little miko had managed to heat up that seemed quite so delicious. He wandered into the kitchen and checked the oven, smirking at the sight of two deep dish pizzas. Yes, she truly was an angel. Though the scent of food dominated his nose, he could still smell Kagome and he followed her scent trail, locating her in the bedroom, where she laid stretched out on the bed on her stomach reading a textbook in just panties and a tiny tank top that clung to her flesh like a second skin.

He growled hungrily and caught one ankle, kissing the arch of her foot before making his way up her legs, pressing hot openmouthed kisses along her bare skin, smirking as she giggled.

"Don't get too excited," she said teasingly. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

He growled at her again, moving higher, nudging her thighs apart until his nose could slide teasingly along her black lace covered folds. He breathed her in deeply and frowned. Confused, he drew in another nose-full and pulled back from her in surprise.

"Someone touched you."


	75. Chapter 75

**Enjoy!**

"Huh?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Someone touched you," he said again flatly. He was balancing on the edge of a knife, rage warring with devastation for dominance in his mind.

"What? No one..." she started, when it suddenly dawned on her. "Oh," she breathed out near silently.

"Oh?" he repeated, his voice demanding an explanation.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she said softly, her regret obvious, and the balancing act ended as devastation won out. She'd basically just confirmed it. Really, Sesshoumaru wasn't all that surprised. A part of him had expected something like this to happen eventually. She was a social creature who deserved better than being stuck with a fear-filled introvert. He'd merely been waiting for her to realize it as well. He plopped down to sit on the end of the bed, simply staring at the floor.

"You... I thought... But we," he stammered, unable to meet her gaze. The guilt in her eyes made this a million times worse. She shouldn't feel guilty for going after someone more fitting. It was his fault.

The miko's mind was moving at high speeds, trying to figure out how to fix this. He looked so hurt, so broken, that it made her heart ache in her chest. She'd never intended for him to feel that way. She hadn't even considered the fact that he might pick up a foreign scent on her body. Finally, a plan began to develop.

"Sesshoumaru, smell me again."

"What?" Why would he want to scent her body again? Did she want to rub it in? Was he not hurting enough?

"Scent me, everywhere, and think about it." She refused to deny his silent accusations. She refused to even acknowledge them. He should know better than to think that she would ever betray him. Besides, it would be better if he discovered the truth himself. He wouldn't be able to question his own sense of smell. When he looked hesitant, she narrowed her eyes and sharpened her tone. "I thought you trusted me. Do it."

Though his hands were shaking, the taiyoukai turned towards her once more, and began doing as she'd demanded. He started at her toes, breathing her sweet scent in deeply while carefully analyzing each subtle nuance. As he moved higher, he noticed that her entire body had a hint of a scent, not caused by contact so much as environment, though as he tried to identify it, all that came to mind were stark white walls and a hint of antiseptic. Continuing on, he found a spot on her inner thigh that held the same offensive scent of another's touch, but only a small area, which confused him further.

Crawling over her body, his nose analyzed the scent of her abdomen and then her breasts, checking over both arms, and then inspecting her throat. He buried his nose in her hair and found that same cold, clinical scent clinging to her. Finished, he pulled back and looked at her in confusion.

"Where was I touched?" she asked calmly, though inside, her emotions were riotous, ranging from guilt to anger to hurt. Why didn't he trust her? Sure, she could admit that finding another scent in such an intimate place might throw him off, but that didn't mean he needed to jump to conclusions. He hadn't accused her verbally, no, but his eyes had said it all. He thought she'd betrayed him and that knowledge made her heart ache. She still couldn't figure out how he managed to detect the scent of another anyway. The doctor had worn gloves!

He tried his best to stay calm as well. He could tell from her tone and her gaze that she was trying to explain herself in a way that he would be unable to question, and so he hushed his beast who raged in his mind, begging to be released to find whoever had touched their sweet miko so he could rip them apart.

"There is a small spot on your inner thigh," he started, swallowing hard to continue. "And... inside you."

Kagome nodded and it felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. She confirmed it! Someone else had been inside of her!

"Now, if I had been with someone else, where would you find their scent? You know very well that I wouldn't be able to wash it all away."

His eyes widened as her words began to make sense. If she'd been with another male, the scent wouldn't be isolated to her private area. It would cover her entire form head to toe! But if that was not the case, if she hadn't betrayed him, then what was the source of this offending foreign scent?

"What does it smell like?"

Now thoroughly intrigued, the pain in his heart lessening as he focused on this mystery, he buried his nose between her thighs and breathed in deeply. "Latex. But you smell like latex after we have been intimate as well, from the condoms."

Ignoring the fact that he was still questioning her faithfulness, she pressed on. "And the person. What does the person smell like?"

He inhaled again and frowned. "A woman?"

"The clinic, Sesshoumaru. I went to the clinic. I had an exam, completely professional, with a female doctor. I had no idea you'd be able to scent it on me or I would have warned you. I would never do that to you, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "I would never betray you. You should know that by now. I love you."

Suddenly it seemed as if the guilt she had harbored flowed from her into him as his heart ached for another reason. He hadn't trusted her. If heartache hadn't won out over anger, he might have screamed at her, accused her of terrible things, and said things he could never take back. He might never have learned the truth. He could have jeopardized everything he had with her, all because he hadn't trusted her.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern. "Are you sick?" Again, his nose was buried in her throat, snuffling against her skin, making the miko giggle softly.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Now, look at me."

Sesshoumaru pulled back, staring into her eyes from his position straddling her thighs.

"I would never betray you. If I decided that I wanted someone else, I would have the decency to break up with you before pursuing something with another man. I am not a cheater."

"That is not entirely comforting," he murmured.

"Maybe not, but it's the truth. I also have no interest in anyone else, only you. I love you, you silly, insecure man. No one else but you. Is that more comforting?"

She watched as a slow smile spread across his face and he rubbed his nose against her cheek before nuzzling against her throat in apology for his suspicions. She giggled at the way his breath tickled as it washed across her flesh and she relished in his touch.

Suddenly, he pulled back and stared into her eyes. "If you are not ill, why did you need to visit the clinic?"

Just then, the timer went off in the kitchen and Kagome squirmed away without a word to remove their dinner from the oven. Sesshoumaru watched her go, his mind turning quickly as he tried to figure out her cause for visiting a doctor. A thought struck him and he was instantly racing towards the kitchen, sliding across the tile on his knees, coming to a stop right at her feet and burying his nose in her navel.

Kagome lifted a brow at the confusing demon that had come very close to getting burned by the pan she still held. "What in the world?"

The taiyoukai's brows furrowed in concentration, and when she pulled away to set down the hot pizza pan, he followed after her, still on his knees, searching for the smallest hint of a change in her body. She smelled different, but not in the way he had suspected.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"You are not..."

The miko giggled. "Pregnant? No, I'm not pregnant."

"Then why?" he asked, resting his forehead against her abdomen.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," she replied softly.

"You went to the clinic in an effort to surprise me?" Now he was completely and utterly lost.

Kagome thought about it for a long moment, her hand resting gently on the top of his head. Finally, she decided that there was no keeping it a secret, not now. It would make him absolutely insane, and he wouldn't be waiting just a few days like she'd had to when he was trying to surprise her with the apartment, but for a whole month. No, she couldn't do that to him.

"Sesshoumaru," she started with a heavy sigh, squeaking as she found herself pulled down to rest in his lap. Squirming a bit until she was comfortable, she locked eyes with him. "Birth control. I got birth control. They won't give it to you without doing an exam first, just to make sure everything is normal."

He gave her an appraising look as if trying to determine her motives, and she smiled at him. "Are the condoms not enough? Are you that afraid of carrying my child?"

Now the miko rolled her eyes. "Idiot." He scowled at her and she decided to explain, even though she wished his nose hadn't made this conversation necessary. "First off, I have no intention of getting pregnant while I'm still in school. I also don't want to be pregnant before I'm married."

"Mated," he corrected and she nudged his shoulder in irritation.

"Whatever. Second, condoms aren't perfect. Sometimes they break and sometimes... Well, one of these days, we're going to forget all about it. So far one of us or the other has remembered in time, but someday we'll be too caught up and then we'll make ourselves insane until we know for sure if I'm pregnant or not. That doesn't sound fun."

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. She was right, after all. Their need for each other was so strong that it was certainly likely to happen someday.

"One more thing," she said, and he raised a brow as her tone turned seductive. "I want to feel you, really feel you, with nothing between us."

His eyes widened and she smiled. "You wish to not use condoms?"

"Once the pill is working, no. Don't you want to know what it would feel like, skin to skin?"

A groan escaped him at the very thought and he hisses, "yes."

"Me too," she said softly while caressing the markings on his cheek. After a moment, she pulled away and smirked. "Now, I didn't slave over a hot stove for a whole two minutes for our dinner to get cold," she said teasingly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I wouldn't want your hard work to go to waste, Love." The miko's cheeks flushed at his term of endearment and he arranged her into his arms before elegantly rising to his feet. He looked over the two pizzas sitting atop the stove and then kissed her temple. "You've outdone yourself, my dear."

She squirmed in his hold and he allowed her feet to find the floor, releasing her once she was stable. He watched as she dug around for the pizza cutter in one of the kitchen drawers and he pulled two plates out of the cupboard. They worked together to move the steaming hot slices onto their plates without making too much of a mess, and then he carried them to their small dining room table while she collected drinks, napkins, and utensils.

All the while, he kept glancing at the miko. She'd done this for the both of them, but it felt like a gift just for him. Ever since their first time together, he'd ached to know what it would feel like to slide between her slick walls without that annoying latex sleeve muting the sensations. He wanted to climax inside of her, combining their scents in a way that could only be accomplished through unprotected sex.

It was instinctual, to want to fill her with his seed. Hell, even though he knew better, his beast still insisted on supplying him with images of how she might look heavy with his pups. The desire to procreate was deeply ingrained in his less civilized side. If she gave him young, then she would be that much less likely to leave him for another male. Pups would tie her to him for life, more powerfully than even a mating bond would. A child would be a physical representation of their love for each other and he ached to see just how beautiful that child would be, especially if it took after its mother.

Kagome looked up from her food to study the obviously distracted taiyoukai for a long moment. He looked as though his mind was a million miles away, and yet she needed to call him back. There was something else her visit to the clinic had brought to mind and she felt it necessary to warn him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said softly, waiting until his eyes focused on her once again. "There's something else we need to talk about. I... We..." The miko sighed heavily, frustrated with herself. She didn't have any problem talking about sex with her boyfriend, so why was this so much more embarrassing? She sucked in a breath and called up her confidence before pressing forward. "In a few days, we won't be able to have sex... for about a week." When he raised a brow in confusion, she explained. "I'll be getting my period."

He nodded his understanding, though his focus was immediately whisked away from their conversation as his beast began whispering once more in his mind. His instinctual half assured him, there was no reason they couldn't be together. He wasn't afraid of a little blood. In fact, if he played his cards right, he might be able to savor the sweet flavor of her life's fluid, to drown himself in it, without causing even the smallest injury. It would be flowing out of her freely. Why should it go to waste?


	76. Chapter 76

**Author's note: Thanks for the patience and the concern some of you expressed when I didn't update for a few days. Something did, indeed, happen that kept me from doing so. On Friday, our entire neighborhood flooded. The water was easily knee deep and it invaded our garage. It come in the front and back doors a little, but nothing bad enough to cause damage. The garage, however, wasn't any fun. We had to go through everything and throw a ton of stuff that had been in cardboard boxes away. My wedding album was soaked, but I managed to rescue the pictures out of it and they dried okay. Good thing, too, as they were the only ones we had. No digital copies back then. We had to move my mother's heavy dining room table into the house because it was sitting on sopping wet blankets. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged, but moving it nearly killed my husband and I. Real wood is HEAVY! The next day I was too sore to do much of anything, and even now, the cleanup of the garage isn't finished. It smells mildew-y out there and we're going to have to move all the plastic tubs to let that area dry out as well. No fun, I can assure you, and that is why I haven't posted for 3 days. I'm sad I broke my 75 day streak, but it really was unavoidable. **

**Prompt: Miscreation (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 100**

As Sesshoumaru lay in bed, holding Kagome tightly in his arms, his thoughts seemed to be stuck in a vicious cycle as he was repeatedly reminded of his lack of trust. He couldn't understand how she wasn't angry with him for his suspicions. He'd basically accused her of cheating on him. He hadn't trusted her when she'd never given him even the slightest reason to suspect she might betray him. The guilt in him grew and grew, and it felt like there was this wall between them, that no matter how close their bodies, their minds and hearts were separated.

**Prompt: Deliquesce (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 300**

He needed to fix this. Sure, she didn't seem even the slightest bit upset with his behavior, but he was appalled by it and needed to make it right. It was obvious that sleep would not find him until he did.

"Kagome?" he murmured softly. "Are you still awake?"

"Hmm?" the miko hummed, and Sesshoumaru released a sigh of relief.

"I... I am so sorry that I treated you with suspicion instead of trust," he told her, his voice quiet, his breath brushing gently across her ear.

At first, she said nothing, and the feeling of guilt in his heart only grew. Finally, and much to his relief, she replied, though it was only one word. "Why?"

Why hadn't he trusted her? Why had he automatically assumed the worst? "Because I was afraid."

"Of?"

"I was afraid that you had finally realized that you deserve better, that you had found someone more appropriate, someone more deserving than myself. I've... I've been waiting for it to happen."

Kagome squirmed in his hold until she rolled over to face him, pressing her lips to his chin affectionately. "There is no one better, no one more deserving. I want you, you silly man."

"But..." Even as he sought to argue with her, to assure her that there was certainly someone more fitting, someone of her social standing, someone who knew what they were doing, he felt the tension in his heart, the wall he'd felt between them, began to melt away.

"No buts," she whispered, tracing the markings on his cheek with her fingertips. "I have never been happier than I am with you, Sesshoumaru. Next time, no matter what it is, trust me."

He nodded and ran his nose along her cheek. "I will. I never should have doubted you, my Kagome."

**Prompt: Motley (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 400  
**

The next morning, Kagome seemed cranky. She'd woken up grumbling, despite being able to sleep in. Nothing seemed to cooperate with her, as she kept dropping things, couldn't find what she was looking for in the closet, and nearly fell over a pair of her own shoes while digging for the right skirt. She didn't seem the slightest bit pleased with him, either. If he hadn't apologized last night, if she hadn't forgiven him, he would think that she was upset with him over what had occurred the day before. Not wishing to draw her anger, Sesshoumaru gave her a wide berth. He didn't dare try to join her in the shower, instead setting out to make her breakfast, in the hopes of cheering her up.

When she joined him at the table, she smiled at him, which sent a wave of relief through the taiyoukai. When she tried to take a bite of her waffle, however, it slipped off her fork just before making it to her mouth, dripping syrup all over her blouse. She cursed loudly and rose to go change and Sesshoumaru winced. If something could go wrong, it seemed like it was going to happen today. The world was out to get her.

She gave up trying to eat breakfast once she'd returned with a new shirt. She headed to her desk and began flipping through her papers in search of one specific sheet. He knew she was approaching the end of her rope when she began tossing things over her shoulder and out of the way in the hopes of uncovering whatever she was looking for.

He watched her closely, able to sense her growing frustration, and when she began to swear under her breath, Sesshoumaru swept her up in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. He ignored it when she growled at him, settling her in her spot.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered. "Then you can wake up and try again. You don't have class until this afternoon anyway."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh despite herself. "I got out of bed on the same side I always do," she joked.

"Well, perhaps try my side this time," he replied with a smirk. "It might help. What did you do to make the gods angry anyway? They seem intent on punishing you this morning."

"Oh, I wish I knew," she sighed.

**Prompt: Synthesis (Stella's Word Prompt Game) Words: 619**

Sesshoumaru's thoughts had remained with the miko, even during his class. It seemed almost as if the world was responding to her bad mood, trying to make things worse for her. After some consideration, the taiyoukai decided to try and perk her up. As soon as class was dismissed, he hurried towards the deli they had eaten at several times. He quickly ordered the sandwich she'd declared the best ever invented, along with his own favorite, and then rushed back to the apartment, hoping she hadn't eaten lunch by the time he arrived.

When he entered, his eyes flitted around in search of Kagome, spotting her sitting at her desk, the mess she'd made earlier with her papers gone. She turned and smiled at him, though it seemed hollow. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes.

"Did you not go back to sleep?" he asked.

"I tried. Cramps refused to allow it."

"Cramps?"

The miko giggled. "You don't have a clue about women's bodies, do you?"

He tensed at her words. Was he really that pitiful? He'd thought that he had a pretty good grip on how her body worked. He'd figured out how to make her cry out in pleasure quickly enough and she always seemed to respond to his touch. He fought down the desire to ask what she meant, but apparently she saw the questions in his eyes.

"Not like that, pervert," she teased. "I mean the beauty of menstruation," she added rather bitterly. "I don't usually mind being a girl, but for five or six days a month, I despise it. It's really not fair. Guys don't have to suffer like this."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Suffer? Are you all right?"

Now, Kagome smiled a genuine smile. "Having my period is a combination of painful abdominal cramps, a sore back, and even headaches. Then there's the crazy hormones that have me so turned around, I don't know if I want to laugh or cry. Add to that the icky-ness of bleeding for days, wearing uncomfortable pads or tampons... It's just not fair."

"Do you not have pain relievers?"

She laughed, a rather bitter sound. "I have ibuprofen, but I'm running out so I'm saving it for the worst days."

The taiyoukai shook his head. "I will buy you more. Take the pills. Is there anything else you desire?" He knew he couldn't do much to help with most of her complaints, but if there was anything she craved that might make her happy, he would get it.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "You know what sounds really good? A giant cookie, the ones decorated with frosting."

"As you please, mi'lady," he said with a playful bow. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked while gesturing to her papers.

"Finally, yeah," she replied with a nod. "It was hiding in my textbook."

Suddenly, he remembered what he'd brought for her and held up the bag from the deli. "I hope you haven't eaten yet," he said with a smirk, loving the way her eyes lit up as she read the name on the bag. "I got your favorite."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she chimed happily.

"I certainly hope you love me for more than just supplying you with food," he replied with a mock pout.

"Well, there is this nice place, too," she teased. When he scowled, she laughed. "You're lucky I'm not cursing you along with all the other men right about now. I wish all of you would have to experience what we girls suffer through on a monthly basis, at least once. It's only fair."

As soon as Kagome had left for her Psychology class, Sesshoumaru headed out to the store. While his list was a short one, he still meandered through the many aisles in search of anything that might help his miko through the coming week.

She'd been right when she said he didn't know a thing about a woman's body. He'd never really thought about it. He had no mother, no sisters, and no female friends. He'd never experienced what women suffer through on a regular basis and had no idea what to expect. His beast had a few things to share, but beyond his perverted suggestions, the taiyoukai was completely ignorant. Kagome's explanation helped somewhat, but he still felt like he needed to learn more. It was his responsibility to take care of her and all of her needs and he couldn't do that if he didn't know what they were.

It was this curiosity that had Sesshoumaru wandering slowly through the women's hygiene aisle, studying package after package of both pads and tampons. He knew he probably looked like a creep, and he'd definitely gotten a few looks from women passing through, but that didn't stop him from soaking in the knowledge. He'd already picked up a bottle of ibuprofen, as requested, but after some consideration of all the available products, the taiyoukai collected a package of Midol as well. If she didn't want it, no biggie, but if it might help her, then it was worth the chance.

He wondered what brand of feminine products she preferred. He hadn't noticed anything tucked away in the bathroom cupboards, but just because he hadn't stumbled across her supply didn't mean she didn't have one. Surely if she'd needed something, she would have told him. It might have been a little embarrassing, purchasing a box of tampons or pads, but he'd do it, for her.

He spent a good ten minutes trying to determine the purpose and proper use of a douche. The back of the box really wasn't all that helpful. Really, why did everything have to be so flowery and obscure, dancing around the facts? When might a woman feel 'not so fresh' and how in the hell was this spring meadow scented product supposed to help? This, he decided, was going to have to be further researched on the internet, because everything was worded in such a roundabout way that he was more confused after reading the packages than he was when he first stumbled across them.

It was rather the same for the yeast infection remedies. He had no idea, absolutely no clue, what the hell a yeast infection was. The more he looked things over in this section, the more ignorant he felt. Then there were wipes and sprays and creams, all suggesting that they were meant to treat odor. His sweet miko smelled absolutely delicious and tasted even better, so why... Just, why? Did some women not smell so appealing? Could it really be so bad that they needed all these treatments for it? Sesshoumaru shuddered at the thought. He was utterly lost and had a feeling he would be spending a great deal of time online, researching these new things he'd just discovered.

The feminine aisle faded into the family planning section and again, the taiyoukai was enthralled. There were so many different brands of condoms. Sure, their grab bag collection had given him the same impression, but staring at an entire wall of packages was slightly overwhelming. He looked over the pregnancy tests a few shelves below, surprised at the wide variety of those as well. Was everything that had to do with women this complicated? Why did there need to be a dozen different types of pregnancy tests? And what in the world was a personal massager?

Picking up a package and studying it closely, Sesshoumaru's eyebrows lodged themselves firmly in his hairline. They sold these things at the grocery store? Really? He was completely in shock, but incredibly intrigued as well. Had his sweet little miko ever tried one of these things? He picked up another package and compared the two, a slight blush flooding his cheeks as he imagined Kagome easing her own frustration with a battery powered toy. It was an incredibly appealing thought and he was tempted to purchase the things, perhaps even one of each kind, just to see how she might react.

Thankfully, he decided against it in the end. She didn't seem to be in the best of moods and he didn't want to push it just now. Perhaps the next time they went to the store together, he would guide her into this section and start a conversation about the interesting products available. If he'd come home with a wide variety of vibrators, she might just have strangled him.

Sesshoumaru forced himself out of the confusing and intriguing aisle, heading for the bakery section. He hoped and prayed they had the big cookies his miko was craving because he didn't want to let her down. Luck was with him as he looked over his choices, finally settling for the one with the most frosting. He hadn't forgotten her love of frosting and he was tempted to purchase her a cake as well, though he gave up that idea when there were none available that spoke to him.

With the medications, a giant cookie, and a few other surprises, the taiyoukai made his way to the checkout, intent on making in home before she arrived. He had a feeling she was going to be even more stressed upon her return than she had been when she left and he wanted to be there for her.


	77. Chapter 77

**Sorry for no chapter yesterday! And for everyone squicked by the whole menstrual blood thing, sorry it grosses you out, but if you've been reading my fics for a while now, you'd know it's something I do fairly regularly. I'll try to remember to warn when it really starts happening, so you can skip over it if desired, but it is going to happen, and soon.**

Kagome entered the apartment with a sigh, dropping her bag just inside the door before closing it behind her. She leaned back, relieved to be home, as if being somewhere more comfortable and familiar might help her mood. Really, all she wanted was to climb back into bed and stay there until the next day. She didn't have to get up in the morning. Her earliest commitment was her weekly lunch date with Miroku to work on Philosophy. Sesshoumaru had an early morning class, but he was pretty good about not disturbing her sleep while he dressed.

Feeling his eyes on her, the miko finally looked up, spotting her boyfriend sitting on the couch looking rather expectantly at her.

"What?" she snapped, instantly feeling guilty for speaking to him so harshly. His shock had been apparent and Kagome quickly set out to make it up to him, as well as warn him. He needed to be prepared for what would be happening over the next several days, because he had no idea what was coming his way. She was completely aware of how she behaved while on her period. She had no illusions that she was a sweet, innocent victim while everyone else was the problem. She knew she was awful. She just couldn't control it.

She crossed the distance and settled herself across his lap; her back leaned against the arm of the couch and her feet on the seat beside his thighs. The miko leaned close and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm not angry with you. It's the damned hormones. This is just the beginning, trust me. I'm going to be an absolute bitch. Everything you do is going to be wrong, no matter how hard you're trying. I'm either going to be yelling or crying, with no happy medium. You might even think I'm bipolar, with how quickly my moods will shift. It's best just to keep your head down and avoid me as much as possible. That's what my family has always done. I'll still love you when it's over. Hopefully you'll still love me."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he wrapped one arm around her back. "You can't be that terrible."

Kagome laughed darkly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Nonsense," he murmured in her ear, scooping her into his arms before rising to his feet. He carried her into the kitchen to reveal all that he'd purchased for her, hoping that something, anything would cheer her up.

The first thing the miko spotted was an enormous bottle of ibuprofen and she giggled, the sound warming the taiyoukai's heart. "Did you buy a big enough bottle?" she chimed happily. "That'll last me for years!"

"I did not wish for running out to be an issue again," he responded, defending his choice. Sure, it might be a little over the top, but he despised the idea of her being in pain, not if there was something he could do about it. "I also purchased Midol, just in case."

She laughed again. "How did you even know what Midol is for?" she asked in confusion.

"It was in the feminine hygiene aisle with the other menstruation related products. I thought, perhaps, it might help. I was unsure if you had ever tried it before."

"What in the world were you doing in that aisle anyway?" Now she was truly intrigued. She hadn't requested anything that would take him there.

Sesshoumaru gave a small shrug. "I was curious."

"About pads?" she asked, humor in her voice.

"About all of it. You were correct in your earlier statement. I know very little about how a woman's body works. It is my responsibility to care for you, but I cannot do that if I do not know what you might need. So, I set out to learn as much as possible while at the store."

"Oh, I'll bet you looked like a freak," she said with a grin. "Poking at all the girly products all alone." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the mental image.

"I did receive a few looks from women shopping in that aisle," he confessed. "Is everything that has to do with women so complicated? Why are there so many different kinds of pregnancy tests? So many brands of pads and tampons? And why in the world might a female need products to alter her natural scent?"

Her giggling continued all through his questioning, but she managed to get it under control in the hopes of answering. "Pregnancy tests, well, some of them can detect it faster than others. Some give results with lines, others with words. I imagine there are so many different kinds because there are so many different kinds of women who prefer different things. Pads and tampons, the brand really is a matter of personal preference. If I have to wear them for damn near a week, then I want to be as comfortable as possible."

"And the scent-related products?"

At that, Kagome shrugged. "I guess some girls don't smell so good? I dunno. Maybe it's more a lack of self-confidence, thinking that you need something like that. The products make you think that you might have a problem, and hey, they're right there to help you out! No clue. I've never tried them."

"And you have no need for them," he replied, his tone rumbling with arousal. "You always smell good, but you taste even better."

The miko's cheeks flushed a bright pink and she looked away, spotting the big cookie further down the island. "You got the cookie!" she exclaimed happily.

"Indeed, I did. I also purchased something else I thought you might enjoy." He carried her around the island to the refrigerator. He nudged her and she opened the door, revealing a six pack of glass bottles filled with bright orange liquid.

"Is that orange cream soda?" she asked, excitement in her tone.

"It is. I remembered that you added vodka to it before and it was quite good. I thought that, since you don't have to wake up early tomorrow, a few drinks wouldn't hurt. They might even make you feel better."

"Ah," Kagome sighed. "You give me new reasons to love you every day." She shifted and he allowed her feet to reach the floor, holding her until she was stable. Then he handed her a folded piece of paper. "Dinner?"

"I wasn't sure what you would prefer or I would have ordered already."

"Mexican?" Her tone conveyed just how thrilled she was at the prospect. "Taco Tuesday? You're a prince, you really are."

The two of them studied the takeout menu together for a few minutes until they'd decided on their order. Then the taiyoukai called for delivery, watching as the miko poured herself her first orange cream soda mixed with whipped cream flavored vodka. Besides the Mexican food, that seemed to have made her the happiest and he was pleased with his success. It had only been a guess based on a mixed drink they'd had once at a party, but it was successful in taking her mind off of her crappy day, so it more than served its purpose.

By the time their food arrived, it was decided that they would eat in the living room in front of the television. The apartment came with basic cable, and so they flipped through the channels for a while in search of something interesting. Eventually, it was decided that nothing good was on and they settled for some reality television drivel. Sesshoumaru found it very interesting, not the program itself so much as the way his girlfriend spoke to the people on the screen as if they could hear her. And gosh, but she didn't have anything nice to say! After a few minutes, he was chuckling silently, hoping not to draw her attention to his amusement.

Finally, he found he couldn't stay silent any longer. "If you despise this so much, then why are we watching it?" he asked, his mirth obvious.

"Because it was either this or the cooking channel. That or an absolutely terrible science fiction movie."

Sesshoumaru fell silent for a long moment, waiting until she began to curse at one of the females on the screen before claiming the remote. "This is not helping your mood," he told her before flipping to the movie she'd declared terrible without seeing but a few seconds of it. "This cannot possibly be that bad," he said, tilting his head in confusion at what he saw. "What is that supposed to be?"

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Ghost hyena."

He turned to her with wide eyes and her laughter increased. "Ghost... Hyena? Is that even a thing?"

The miko giggled and pointed at the screen as more of the strange creatures appeared. "I told you it would be terrible! Even with a tiny budget, they still should have been able to do better than that! It looks like a bad hologram reflected by a broken mirror. Hell, they could have made a better one out of fun fur and hot glue!"

"Cooking channel?" he asked with a smirk.

"Cooking channel," she agreed.

With her stomach filled to the brim with meats, cheeses, salsa, and sour cream, Kagome made herself comfortable on Sesshoumaru's lap once more, cuddling close while learning the secret to making the perfect red velvet cake. Everything was fine until a sharp cramp sent her folding over herself with a groan. Instantly, the taiyoukai was watching her with concern. She'd already taken pain relievers, along with a few drinks, and yet she was still in pain.

In his mind, his beast was whispering that he could take her pain away, at least for a while, if only he would listen. He ignored the voice of his more primitive half for as long as possible, but when she released a pitiful whimper, he gave in. The beast's recommendation surprised Sesshoumaru but, he decided, if it had even the slightest chance of easing her discomfort, it would be worth it. Hell, he'd do it just for the fun of it anyway, so if it would help, then it was twice as good.

When his hand landed on her waist, the miko ignored it, but it became harder to ignore as it drifted lower. He gave her soft ass a gentle squeeze and she raised a brow. His palm ran over her hip, curving around to her inner thigh. He ever so slowly pulled her skirt higher until his hand found bare skin, creeping closer to her cotton covered core.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"Trying to help," he replied softly, running his fingers over her clothed folds.

"And how will this help?" she inquired, amusement seeping into her tone.

"My beast is quite insistent. An orgasm will ease your pain."

Kagome's brow rose once more with interest. "And how would your beast know that?"

"No idea," he admitted. "Instinct, I suppose. Will you give it a chance?"

Sesshoumaru watched in silence as she considered it, and eventually she nodded. "Fine, but only because I haven't started yet. Once I have, you're not going to want to touch me."

He almost laughed. She had no idea just how much he would want to touch her. Truly, he was a predatory demon. Blood was a good thing, something he found he was craving more and more. His beast's naughty thoughts, brimming with detailed fantasies, weren't helping the situation, either. He had no idea how he was going to breach that topic with her, but now wasn't the time for that. No, now was the time for touching her, for bringing her pleasure in an effort to ease her pain.

His fingers ran along her cotton covered folds once more, pressing more firmly, and a small moan escaped the miko. It didn't take long for her to warm to the idea and soon the scent of her arousal surrounded him. He breathed it in deeply, wishing that it could become a part of him, that it would soak into every cell of his being so that he would always be able to smell her sweetness.

When another whimper of pain escaped her, Sesshoumaru slipped his fingers under her panties, finding and circling her clit teasingly. He went to continue, to bury his fingers inside of her to bring her to the edge of rapture as fast as possible in the hopes of easing her discomfort, but stopped himself at the last second. He withdrew his hand from her body and she let out a little groan of disappointment.

"Sometimes I wish I did not have claws," he murmured in her ear, licking the delicate, rounded shell while carefully slicing the razor sharp claws from his fingertips. He checked for sharp spots, tossing the clippings onto the coffee table, before returning to his task.

"I like the claws," she replied with a smile.

"I doubt you would like them very much when they sliced into your insides," he said with a frown, not wanting to think about how he might have injured her if he hadn't remembered in time.

Kagome merely pressed her lips to his chin, breathing heavily as he slowly pressed two long fingers into her depths, his thumb focusing once again on her clit. Usually he would take his time, preferring the slow build and the time it allowed him with her, but this time was different. She was in pain and he was trying to ease it. The faster he brought her to her peak, the better.

The miko's back arched in surprised pleasure as she climaxed, in awe of how he so easily manipulated her body. She knew he'd been learning what she enjoyed during their time together, but she'd never expected him to be able to draw an orgasm from her so quickly.

Sesshoumaru fought to keep the smug look off his face at the barely veiled awe in her eyes. He slowly withdrew his fingers from her slick heat, moving them immediately to his mouth to lick them clean while waiting for her verdict.

As she came down, Kagome gave her body a quick onceover, checking for the pain that had been nearly constant all day, only to discover that it was gone. "It... it worked. Wow, if only you could do that all week."

"I see no reason why I cannot bring you pleasure and ease your discomfort at the same time this coming week."

"I do. I mean, it's icky, messy. Just... you don't want to go there."

"And if I do?" he asked softly, wary of her response. Now was the perfect opportunity to discuss this, so long as he could manage to speak the words aloud. After a long moment of silence on her end, he decided he needed to explain. "Just because other males might be put off by blood, you forget what I am, Kagome. An inu, a predator. When I accidently punctured your beautiful flesh with my fang, the taste of your blood, my miko; it was like the ambrosia of the gods. My beast wants more. I want more."

"You don't think it's gross?" she asked in shock.

"Not in the least," he replied, his tone assuring her that he spoke nothing but the truth.

After a long moment where she simply stared into his eyes, a small smile spread across her face. "Huh, guess I got lucky, huh?" When he looked confused, her smile widened. "The worst part of having my period isn't the pain or the hormones. It's the fact that it makes me so fucking horny I think I might die."

"Is there a reason that you did not include that particular fact in your list of symptoms?" he asked with a smirk, amused by her blush.

"Because it's embarrassing!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I do not believe one can die simply from being aroused, but I am not willing to take the risk."


	78. Chapter 78

**Sorry it's late in the day, but citrusy chapters always take me longer to write! That and half my brain is focused on a new oneshot that has demanded it be written, and now. At least I managed to finish this for you, even if it is late afternoon. **

The couple had cleaned up their mess and stowed away their leftovers together. The taiyoukai watched with amusement as Kagome downed the last of her mixed drink, savoring the flavor with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" she asked while contemplating pouring herself one more.

"No, I purchased that for you and you alone. You have no need to share it with me."

The miko smiled. "I might not have to share, but that doesn't mean I won't."

Sesshoumaru leaned close and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Pulling back just slightly, he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, thrilled when she opened her mouth willingly to his exploration. His wet muscle flicked across her own, encouraging it to come and play, and their tongues fought for dominance for a long while before they pulled apart for breath, both panting and trying to calm their racing hearts.

"I am more than satisfied by the sweet taste that remains in your mouth," he purred at her. "It is even more pleasing than if I were to drink it directly because it is mixed with the delicious flavor that is solely your own." The taiyoukai admired her blush and swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom. She helped him pull down the covers and then he set her on the mattress, watching with interest as she slowly removed her clothing.

"You know, this works better if you're getting naked too," she teased. "It's not fair for you to get a show and not me."

Sesshoumaru smirked and did as she requested, stripping out of his clothing and tossing it onto the growing pile of her own. The miko sat at the edge of the bed before turning and slipping her feet under the covers while adjusting her pillows. He was just about to join her when she let out a pained groan and pulled her knees towards her chest. The taiyoukai frowned. Her pain had already returned and he hated it. He despised the fact that she was suffering and there was so little he could do to help. There was one thing, though.

He knew she was tired. The dark circles under her eyes had only worsened as the day went on, and while a part of him thought that it would be best to allow her to go to sleep, another part recognized that her pain would keep her from doing so. No, she would not be getting any rest without somehow alleviating her discomfort. A smirk showed on his face and he licked his lips in anticipation. He would bring her to orgasm after orgasm until the muscles of her abdomen no longer had the strength to cramp and cause her pain. He would push her to the edge of bliss and beyond over and over again until she could take no more, until she begged him for a reprieve, for rest. Then, he was certain; she would sleep through the night.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru approached her side of the bed and tossed the covers off of her lower legs, making her look at him in confusion. "Your pain has returned," he murmured while running his palms over her long legs, admiring her silky soft skin as he moved from her hips towards her ankles. His long fingers wrapped around her calves and raised those limbs out of his way so that he could arrange himself between her thighs, flipping her feet over his shoulders along the way.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly, waiting until he looked up at her before continuing. "You have a class in the morning."

"As a youkai, I do not need sleep as often as you do. You are exhausted. You need to be able to rest. Besides, just the thought has my mouth watering. There will be no talking me out of this," he told her with a wicked smirk.

Kagome's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as he caressed her inner thighs. "How did I get so damned lucky?" she asked aloud, just seconds before a moan was ripped from her lips as his tongue flicked over her clit. Still somewhat sensitive from the first orgasm he'd given her less than an hour ago; the miko quickly found herself approaching another climax. "The tongue of a fucking god," she murmured, feeling as he smirked against her folds at her words and then gasping as he slid one long finger into her slick passage.

With practiced ease, the taiyoukai brought her to peak after peak until her fingers were twisted tightly in his hair, desperately pulling his face away from the apex of her thighs while she gasped for breath, unable to inhale enough to beg him to stop. With just the press of one deadly sharp fang to her clit, she fell over the edge again and he pulled back to watch as she began to descend from the heavens and slip into her body once more. Her breasts heaved as she panted and the muscles of her legs twitched under his palms. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat and she'd never looked more beautiful in his eyes.

He was aching, literally in pain due to the extent of his arousal, but she was tired and this had never been about his pleasure to begin with. No, he'd done what he had because he loved her and her discomfort hurt him. Well, that and because she was delicious and he greatly enjoyed pleasing her in such a way. The taste of her arousal had been slightly different this time, with a hint of copper that only increased as he brought her to climax after climax. He knew instinctively that it meant that her blood would be flowing very soon and he couldn't wait. Ignoring the throbbing of his cock, Sesshoumaru climbed to his knees and moved to crawl towards his side of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked heatedly, and the taiyoukai's eyes flicked instantly towards hers. His confusion was obvious as he took in the way her fingers clung to his sides, holding him close. "You're not done here."

Slowly, understanding dawned on him and a smirk spread across his lips. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, despite her exhaustion. Her eyes spoke of her desire, of her need to feel him inside of her, filling her in a way his fingers never could. He had no intention of denying her. Hell, he didn't think he could have denied her even if he'd wanted to. She was far too desirable for that silliness.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his position once more, kneeling between her knees, before leaning down to kiss her heatedly. "You have no idea how much I want you," he whispered against her lips.

Kagome smirked and allowed her fingertips to trail along his very obvious arousal. "I think I might."

The taiyoukai watched as she reached to the side and slid open her nightstand drawer. He found himself thankful that they were so far onto her side of the bed, because otherwise he would have had to leave the warm cradle of her thighs to obtain that which she'd just handed him.

The miko watched with interest as her boyfriend carefully ripped open the condom packet before taking it from his hands. They both quickly noticed that it was different from the ones they'd used previously. The latex sheath was neon green and the color remained obvious even as it was stretched over his erection. She studied the little foil packet closely for a moment before giggling, which caught his attention instantly. The sound of her laughter during such an intimate encounter still made him nervous.

He raised an eyebrow at her in question and Kagome fought down her amusement enough to explain. "It glows in the dark! Oh, you have to go turn off the light," she exclaimed, pointing towards the light switch near the door. "I have to see this."

He found her excitement endearing and he couldn't help but be intrigued by the prospect as well. Though he hated having to leave her beautifully nude body, he decided it was worth it to see just how this looked in complete darkness. Sesshoumaru rose from the bed and flicked off the light, looking around appraisingly before closing the door as well to block out the slight glow from the nightlight in the bathroom down the hall.

Kagome giggled again and this time he found himself laughing along with her. He could see perfectly in the darkness, though it was shadowy and hid a great deal of her beauty from his eyes, but he knew that all she could see was his now glowing penis. How could such a thing not be amusing?

She watched as he slowly approached, his length bobbing with each step, until he reached the end of the bed and climbed onto the mattress, crawling over her body while gently spreading her legs to make room for him once more.

"You really want to see this?" he asked, humor evident in his tone.

The miko smirked. "Do I want to watch your glowing dick disappear inside of me, over and over again? What do you think?" she shot back happily. "This is going to be epic."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, leaning down to press his lips to hers gently. One hand caressed her breast and she jumped in surprised pleasure, which caused him to raise a brow in interest. "Perhaps doing this in complete darkness has its advantages," he mused. "I was mourning the loss of seeing you in the light, but you..." he said, sitting back on his heels. He reached out and ran his fingertips along her abdomen, smirking as she was once again startled by his touch. "You can't see a thing. You have no idea where I am going to touch or when. You might as well be blindfolded."

He was somewhat surprised by just how intriguing and exciting this discovery was. It made him feel powerful, speaking to his innate desire for dominance. It also thrilled him that she trusted him enough to allow this, to desire this. He could do anything right now and she would be wholly unprepared. The only thing he couldn't surprise her with was the glowing appendage between his legs that currently rested just above her soft, short black curls.

Kagome's fingertips brushed his erection once more and he moaned softly, knowing that he had no desire to prolong the wait. He gently caressed her cheek, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip, before leaning closer, one hand wrapped around his length so that he could line himself up with her entrance. He could see how the miko had lifted her upper body to rest back on her elbows, giving her a clear view of what he was doing, and they both watched as his glowing cock disappeared inch by inch inside of her slick heat. She released a pleased moan and he swallowed a grunt as her inner walls twitched around his length.

He started slow, knowing that she was watching the entrancing sight just as he was. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but enjoy this new twist to their sex life and he wondered if they had collected any other glow-in-the-dark condoms. He found that he was going to have to check. If not, he might be forced to buy some. His gaze left the light show happening between Kagome's thighs to study her face, finding that she was still enthralled by the sight. Hoping to shift her focus, the taiyoukai thrust a little harder before grinding himself against her, stimulating her very oversensitive clit and ripping a gasp from her lips.

In utter and complete darkness, broken only by a glow that resembled his aura, the miko reached out and ran her fingertips along his muscled chest and abdomen. Her nails dug into his sides as he sped his thrusts, unable to stay at such a slow and lazy pace when he ached so much for completion. The taiyoukai leaned over her body, pressing his lips to hers, reveling in the feel of her hard nipples gliding along his sweat-slicked flesh.

An urge struck him and Sesshoumaru found himself unable to deny it. He reared back, sitting on his heels once more, this time pulling her body with him so that she was perched over his lap and held tightly in his arms. Adjusting his hold, one hand looped around her back and clung to her shoulder while the other encircled her hips, claw-free fingers digging into her side as he used that tight grip to lift and lower her onto his still glowing cock, though neither of them cared to look at it any longer. Kagome's forehead rested on his shoulder, her hot breath washing across his chest in heavy pants. The taiyoukai found his eyes tilted towards the heavens as he gritted his teeth in an effort to hold back his orgasm until his sweet miko had experienced just one more.

She felt so small in his strong arms, so delicate that he almost feared hurting her with the enthusiastic movement of his hips. He lifted her easily with his right arm before pulling her back down forcefully with his left and she allowed him to control her body, to move her like a doll. It was a position his beast quickly found himself enjoying, as it allowed him complete dominance over their encounter, even more so than the darkness had afforded him. She made no efforts to move her body. Only her arms, looped around his sides, moved as her blunt human nails scraped their way down his back over and over again. The slight pain of it only seemed to increase the pleasure, as if it awoke all new senses he'd never used before, and he found he had to fight harder to hold back his climax.

She was close, thankfully, her inner walls rippling around his hard cock almost as if they were massaging his length, trying to draw him further inside while pushing him closer and closer to his peak. Suddenly, those rippling muscles clamped down tight as the miko threw her head back with a gasp, her eyes staring blindly at the ceiling through the darkness. Her exquisite pleasure pushed him to his own, instant gratification washing through his tense body as his seed left him, spurt after spurt as his entire body pulsed with ecstasy.

As soon as he was able to move, his lips found her shoulder and he trailed his tongue along her hot flesh, soaking in the taste of her sweat-soaked skin. She moaned at the new sensation and he smirked, pressing kisses along her collarbone towards her throat. He worked his way up the pale, delicate column, nipping lightly at her earlobe before his lips finally reached her own. She allowed him to dominate the kiss just as he'd dominated her just moments ago, releasing a pleased sigh into his mouth, one that he happily swallowed while coaxing more from her sweet lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her still raging pulse, dragging his fangs over that most vulnerable part of her, before finally laying her down once more and slipping his length from her always inviting heat. She let out a little hum of disappointment as the feeling of emptiness washed through her, but she found movement nearly impossible. She was exhausted and well sated, and yet, she knew she would have to get up as she needed to use the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru rolled to his side of the bed and warned her to close her eyes before clicking on his lamp, not wanting to temporarily blind her with the unexpected light. He went to slip the condom from his softening cock, only to notice a hint of red visible on the bright green of the latex. So it had begun. She was bleeding and he wished, if only for a moment, that he hadn't succeeded in tiring her out so effectively, as he ached to bury his face between her thighs once more to experience this new and arousing change to her body.

He turned to let her know, thinking that it was information she needed, only to watch as she rose from the bed, heading towards the bedroom door. She took short, uneven steps, showing both her exhaustion and the fact that her legs still felt like rubber from the multiple climaxes he'd wrung from her willing body. She was in the bathroom for a short while before returning to their room while muttering under her breath.

He tilted his head to the side curiously as she opened a drawer and dug out a pair of panties before disappearing once more. This time, the sound of crinkling paper floated to his sensitive ears and he realized that she must have been applying a pad. He almost frowned at the thought of all the blood that would be wasted, soaking into that absorbent material only to be thrown away. Still, he couldn't keep his tongue buried inside of her for days, no matter how much he desired to do so.

After a moment, she returned and climbed into bed beside him. He clicked off the lamp and scooted close, smiling as she rolled towards him, resting her cheek on his chest with one arm thrown over his abdomen, her hand clutching at his side. One leg slid upward, bending at the knee, until she could hook it around one of his. Her hold was possessive in a way that spoke to his instinctual half. She held him to her body just as desperately as he'd always held her to his and this pleased both himself and his beast. He was hers just as much as she was his, and this new sleeping position echoed that sentiment perfectly.


	79. Chapter 79

**WooHoo! I managed to write a chapter while my antimuse, my husband, is home. He's always such a distraction!**

When his alarm began to go off on his phone, Sesshoumaru found himself in a bit of a situation. Kagome hadn't moved an inch during the night, and while he was glad, as it meant that she had truly slept, that was also the problem. He had no idea how to escape from her rather firm hold. He was almost tempted not to care. If that damn chiming would stop, he'd happily go back to sleep and forget all about his class.

Though, sleep wasn't really what he desired at that moment. The smell of her blood was thick in the air, rich and humming with her power, and he wanted nothing more than to slip further under the covers and clean every drop of it from her folds. He ached to bring her to orgasm again and again and again, causing more of that sweet ambrosia to flow out of her, laced with the taste of her pleasure. He was certain nothing would ever taste quite as good.

As it was, however, his alarm had no intention of shutting itself off and he was beginning to worry that the sound would wake her. There was no reason for her to get up so early. The first thing she needed to do today was her lunch date with Miroku to go over Philosophy. The taiyoukai still found it intriguing that a womanizer of the monk's level was such an expert on the topic, along with the fact that a monk behaved the way he did at all. It certainly wasn't holy in any definition of the word.

His worry was realized as Kagome let out a little grumble of dissatisfaction. Not bothering to open her eyes, she spoke, her voice deeper, more sultry in her sleepy condition. There was also the slightest hint that she was going to be hoarse when she tried speaking at a more normal volume. That thought made him smirk, despite the fact that he'd awoken her when he didn't want to. She'd done a great deal of crying out, loudly, during their time together and he wasn't surprised that she'd lost her voice.

"I cannot reach my table," he said softly. "And you have a rather secure hold on me," he added teasingly.

She still didn't open her eyes as the leg wrapped around his released its hold and crept higher until it brushed against his very insistent erection. At the same time, her hand trailed across his abdomen slowly, fingertips flicking over defined muscles, until she reached his side. She then located her favorite dip of definition and slid her hand along it, following it towards his length. When she reached it, the pads of her fingers slid playfully along his hard flesh, grinning triumphantly when he groaned.

"Morning wood? Or something more?" she asked seductively.

"You smell amazing," he replied honestly. "I am sorely tempted to follow my nose to the source and make you scream my name." He couldn't help but smirk at the faint blush dusting her cheeks as she peeked one eye open. He wasn't quite sure where he'd gotten the confidence to say something so blatantly sexual, but her response was worth it.

"You have a class," she reminded him, closing her eye once more as if putting an end to the conversation. Her hand pulled away from his heated flesh and he let out a little whimper of disappointment at the loss of her touch.

That sound was making her insane and so she rolled onto her back and muttered for him to turn it off, ending the physical contact between them, making him want to whine pitifully. He held back the rather embarrassing sound while setting out to do as she'd asked. He scooted away in an effort to silence his phone quickly and when he turned back to look at her, he couldn't help but pout. She'd rolled into the same position she'd been in moments before, having snagged the pillow he'd been using. She clung to it much in the same way as she had him, and he was slightly offended that he was so easily replaced.

Hearing his huff, an amused, but still exhausted Kagome laughed quietly, the seductive sound washing over Sesshoumaru and making his already hard cock ache for release. "What's your problem?"

"I was unaware that a pillow was an acceptable substitute for my body," he replied, still pouting.

The miko ignored his petty jealousy of an inanimate object and smiled. "Wake me up when you get back from class. I haven't finished the reading that Miroku and I will be going over today."

The taiyoukai agreed to do just that and then rose from the bed completely to dress for the day. His gaze often flicked over towards his girlfriend, wondering if she was peeking at him as he pulled on his clothing, disappointed to realize that she'd already fallen back to sleep. Still, he knew she needed her rest. He'd kept her up into the early hours of the morning and she'd already been tired before he ever got started.

He finished dressing quickly and then leaned down and pressed a feather-light kiss to her temple. He left the room in silence, closing the door behind him so that the sounds of him preparing and eating breakfast wouldn't reach her. He did so quickly before heading out, even though he knew he would make it to the lecture hall before the professor. Kagome was simply too tempting and if he'd remained in the apartment much longer, he would have returned to bed and she wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

When he returned from his early morning class, he carried two coffee cups from the cafe in a drink carrier held in one hand. He set it on the kitchen island, moving through the apartment silently. He opened the bedroom door and found that she was, in fact, still asleep. He hated the thought of waking her. She looked so peaceful, so comfortable, and he had a feeling that once she woke, her pain would return. Still, she'd asked him to do so. It wouldn't be good for Miroku to arrive only to discover she wasn't ready for him.

At some point during the last few hours, she'd rolled to face out, his pillow against her back instead of held in her arms. Sesshoumaru walked around to her side of the bed and brushed her hair off of her cheek, tucking it delicately behind her ear. Then he caressed the now exposed skin with his knuckles, his thumb tracing along her bottom lip. He still couldn't believe that such a beauty was his. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her, but he would do whatever it took to keep her.

"Kagome," he said softly, caressing her cheek once again. "It is time to get up." He couldn't help but smirk as she grunted in displeasure at the thought. "You told me to wake you up so you could finish your Philosophy reading before Miroku arrives."

"Meh," she grumbled. "Tired."

"So then, shall I just show him in when he gets here? I'm sure he wouldn't mind studying in the bedroom. He will certainly appreciate the view," he teased.

"Jerk. You wouldn't do that in a million years. Like you'd actually facilitate someone seeing me naked."

"But you are awake now, aren't you?"

He stepped back as she flipped the covers off, sending a gust of her scent towards him. It might as well have smacked him in the face with its power and he felt his knees go weak. She didn't seem to notice, though, as she headed to the dresser and yanked on an oversized t-shirt. Then she disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned, the scent of her blood had decreased a great deal and he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. All that blood wasted and he knew the wait to get his face between her thighs would be long and torturous.

He watched her shimmy into a pair of tiny shorts and frowned. Was that what she intended to wear? The shirt completely hid the shorts, making it appear that she was half naked, and while it was an attractive sight, it wasn't necessarily one he wanted to share with another male. Yes, he trusted Miroku. The guy had helped him get where he was today and obviously cared for Kagome a great deal. Yes, he knew she was safe with the monk, almost as safe as she was with him. Only Shippo, he decided, could also be afforded that same trust, as the kitsune loved his miko like a mother.

With a shrug, he followed her out to the kitchen where she'd already spotted the coffee he'd brought. He was greeted with a bright smile and a long but chaste kiss. Then she skipped to the freezer in search of breakfast. He was surprised to find her in such a good mood. She'd warned him that she would be moody, eternally displeased, during the coming days, and yet there she was, humming to herself as she waited for the toaster to pop.

"You feel well?" he asked curiously.

"So far," she replied. "It won't last, so enjoy it while it's here."

He couldn't help but smile at her warning. He still didn't believe she could possibly be as bad as she'd made it sound. She was a sweetheart. Yes, she had a temper, but she was a loving creature with what seemed like endless patience. No, she couldn't possibly morph into an evil bitch because of hormones and some pain. He'd believe that when he saw it and not a second earlier.

Right on time there was a knock at the door, just as the clock struck twelve, and Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer to watch his miko greet her guest. Miroku looked her up and down slowly, the action raising the taiyoukai's hackles despite his trust for the other male. The monk, on the other hand, just chuckled.

"That time of the month already? I should have known, with how you attacked Sango a few days ago."

Kagome scowled darkly. "Two things. One: I did not attack Sango. She started it. I just finished it. And two: I wasn't angry because I was PMSing. I was angry because she was being a hateful bigot and judging things that were none of her business."

The monk raised his hands in playful surrender, laughing silently at the miko's simmering anger. "If you say so," he teased and Sesshoumaru wondered how stupid this guy was. She'd been in a pleasant mood. Why was he trying to ruin it? And how did he know just by looking at her that she had her period? Did she always dress this way during this week? Had she worn something similar in front of the flirtatious male while with him in her dorm room alone? The taiyoukai shook away the jealous thoughts and returned his focus to his computer screen, determined to get some work done.

He was, therefore, surprised when Miroku closed the distance between them and set a hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked up in question to see the monk giving him an understanding smile. "Peanut butter cups. Not the full sized ones. The individually wrapped minis." The taiyoukai raised a brow and he merely smirked. "Trust me. Peanut butter cups fix everything. I usually have a fistful in my bag, but she finished them off last month."

Sesshoumaru stared at the monk in awe. Really? Peanut butter cups? If that's what she desired, why hadn't she said so? Still, he conceded that Miroku had known her longer than he had and this was his first time experiencing 'that time of the month'. He believed him and wondered how Kagome might react if he up and left to stock up on the solution to all problems. He glanced in her direction, discovering that she was in the kitchen, turning on the oven to reheat the leftover Mexican food. She hadn't heard a word.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I will remember that. Orange cream soda did seem to make her quite happy as well."

Miroku chuckled. "Women. I love them, all of them, but when this time comes rolling around, it's better just to cover your head and hide under any available furniture, like a tornado drill. That sweet little thing turns into a monster."

The taiyoukai's eyes widened. Her warnings had just been confirmed. She really was as bad as she'd said and he silently prayed that he would make it through the week and come out the other side still able to say he had a girlfriend.

Without another word, Miroku headed into the kitchen towards the miko, leaning against the island to look over the various round foil takeout containers that she was preparing to heat up. "Mexican. Yum," he said before turning and shooting Sesshoumaru a thumbs up. Apparently he'd done something right.

"Kagome," he said, rising from his desk and closing his laptop. "I'm going to run out for a bit. Is there anything you need?"

She looked at him in confusion, surprised by his sudden departure, but shook her head. "No, I'm good."

'And you will be even better once I obtain peanut butter cups, lots and lots of peanut butter cups.'


	80. Chapter 80

**Okay, the second half of this chapter has the whole blood thing in it. What happens while it's going on, however, is kind of important, so you might not want to skip it unless you really can't handle that kind of thing. I don't think it's too entirely graphic. I know I've written worse. There's your warning!**

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the apartment as quietly as possible, not wanting to interrupt Kagome's study date, but she sent him a glare that sent ice water through his veins and left him wondering what he'd done wrong. Shaking it off, remembering her warnings, he carried the paper grocery bag in his arms into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the mostly empty six pack of orange cream soda and replaced it with a full one, sticking the two that remained in front so she could get to the cold ones first. Then he set another six pack on the counter. The soda seemed to make her happy and he hadn't wanted her to run out.

He smirked at how heavy the bag still was. Sure, maybe he went over the top a little, but he didn't want to run out of these either. It was much the same as how Kagome had insisted the collect as many condoms as they could carry, even though she knew that it would be a simple task to obtain more. He wasn't sure what to do with them all, though. He didn't want her to find out that he'd bought six quite large bags of peanut butter cups. He would probably have gotten even more if they'd had them. He didn't feel he slightest bit guilty about emptying the shelf. Kagome's happiness was far more important than some strangers getting their desired candy.

Finally, he carried the bag into the bedroom and folded down the paper over and over until it was a much smaller package. Then he slid it under the bed, pushing up next to his nightstand so it wasn't really visible. You'd have to be looking for it to find it. He picked up the one package he'd kept out and carried it into the kitchen, searching through the cupboards until he found a fancy bowl that would pass as a candy dish. He dumped the bag of candy into it and, without a word, set it down on the coffee table in front of Kagome.

The miko simply looked at what he'd brought for a long moment and both males tensed, awaiting her reaction. A smile slowly appeared on her face and she turned to swat Miroku's arm. "Giving away all my secrets, huh?"

"Ouch, my love. You wound me. Don't forget you've got that extra strength running through you this week." The monk accompanied his whining with rubbing the area she'd struck as if she'd really hurt him.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the monk's words. "Extra strength?"

"Oh, yes. I believe that females are endowed with unnatural strength during this time of the month."

"It's stupid," Kagome muttered.

"Oh, but it is so very real. You are afforded that extra strength so that you can beat the men in your life into submission. It also comes in handy quite a bit when throwing things," Miroku teased.

"I've never thrown things!"

"Oh, how quickly you forget! Just last month, you threw your book across the room." He smirked as she blushed before continuing. "And then you took my book and threw it too."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle, though he swallowed the sound when his miko shot him a sharp look.

"That wasn't period related and it wasn't my fault!" she argued. "I just couldn't keep it all straight in my damn head and I got frustrated."

"A creature of seemingly endless patience does not get frustrated enough to throw things when she is hormonally stable," the monk argued logically.

Only a low grow followed his words and then Kagome leaned forward and snatched a few peanut butter cups from the bowl before her. She unwrapped one with jerky movements, but bit into it slowly, a soft moan making her enjoyment of the treat known. She ate the small candy it in three bites, as if savoring every morsel, and both males watched, waiting to see if her mood improved.

"What? Are you waiting for me to start throwing things? Apparently I do that," she said playfully, causing Miroku and Sesshoumaru to relax. The blessed peanut butter cup, a gift directly from the gods, had done its job expertly. She was smiling again.

After showing Miroku to the door, Kagome wandered into the kitchen in search of a snack. When she opened the fridge, a wide smile spread across her lips and she turned to look at the male sitting at his desk, tapping away at his laptop.

"You bought more soda," she said happily, grabbing one and popping it open. She took a long drink, once again savoring every bit. Her little moan shot right to his cock, and the sight of her lips wrapped around the end of the bottle was a rather pleasant sight, indeed.

"I did not wish for you to run out," he replied, watching as she turned back to the fridge and began poking around.

He'd been surreptitiously keeping an eye on her during her study date with Miroku and it was obvious to him that she was in pain, but for some reason she was attempting to hide it. He could see it in the way her brows drew down and the corner of her eyes crinkled. With her back to him, he watched as she bent just a bit more than was natural and he scented the air. Though the enticing aroma of her blood was strong, it could not overshadow the much less pleasant odor of her pain. He would take care of this, and he would do it now.

Kagome was surprised as she was suddenly swept up into strong arms, barely keeping from dropping her bottle of soda as she squeaked. "Damn, you scared me," she muttered. "Now put me down. I'm hungry."

"You just ate lunch," he told her. "I, on the other hand, am absolutely starving," he said suggestively, "and I don't think I can wait a moment longer."

The miko rolled her eyes but relaxed, allowing him to carry her towards their bed. "Pervert," she said under her breath, taking a sip of her drink before he plucked it from her fingers to set on his nightstand.

"I don't know why you would protest when you know you are going to enjoy every second of this," he said, not quite asking a question, but showing his curiosity anyway.

She blushed brightly as he set her down gently on the end of the bed and made quick work tugging her shirt over her head before slipping her easily out of her shorts. "Because it's... It's gross. It's messy and blood is gonna get on the sheets or the comforter and blood stains. Even on black it'll still show. I don't feel sexy right now."

"Oh, but you are," he purred. "You are incredibly sexy right now. And I can assure you, not a drop of blood will make it to the bedding. I will make certain of that."

"You really want to do this?"

"More than you could ever know."

"Because I'm in pain?"

"Because I crave the taste of your blood, because it excites me. Because you are, by my choice, my responsibility. If you are in pain and I can ease it, especially in such a pleasant way, why would I not?"

"Fine," she agreed. "But for the love of god, I don't want to see your face all bloody. Try not to be a messy eater," she joked.

She wasn't entirely sure why she'd been reluctant in the first place. She was definitely horny. The hormones surging through her veins saw to that. Perhaps, she thought, it was just silly human hang ups, something she had no desire to bow to, not when he was so good with his tongue and her abdominal muscles were quite so sore. Maybe when he was done, she'd take a nice long bath. Hell, maybe he'd join her and hold her close so she could drift off to sleep without worrying that she would wake up choking because she'd slipped under the surface. He was going to make her awfully tired. Yup, it sounded like a good plan.

Pleased that she had given in to his logic, and his desires, Sesshoumaru slowly slipped her panties down her legs, glancing for a moment at the blood soaked pad with something akin to regret at all that was wasted, before setting them aside. He cupped her ass and picked her up, sliding her to the very edge of the mattress so he could kneel on the floor and be at just the perfect height for what he intended to do, hooking her knees over his shoulders.

She jumped in surprise at the first touch of his tongue and moaned softly as he ran that talented wet muscle the length of her folds over and over again, barely flicking over her clit with each pass until she was whimpering with frustrated need. He lapped at her until he was satisfied that he'd gotten every drop. He fully intended to keep his promise and ensure that no blood touched the comforter, because if it did, he doubted she would allow this again, and he definitely wanted it to happen again.

The taste was indescribable and the tingle of her power spread from his tongue, setting every cell aflame as it passed, until it had reached the very tips of his fingers and toes. Hell, even his hair felt different, like live wires. It was as if he could feel the root of every strand, like he could feel it growing. His whole body was awake in a way it had never been before, all because of this goddess of a miko.

If he'd thought her flavor was addictive before, well, her blood was even better. He would never have enough. If he were to lose this woman, he would spend the rest of his life begging for her to come back to him, bowing and scraping at her feet, not only because he loved her more than life itself, but because he needed to experience this again and again. It never would, never could, be enough. He'd had no idea he would react so strongly. The hint of her blood that he'd tasted when he caught her with a fang hadn't been enough. It had sent tingles through him, but nothing to this extent. This was mind altering, life altering, as if she'd slipped him one hell of a drug.

Once he'd licked her clean, once the taste of her blood on his tongue stopped, his pupils dilated and he swallowed hard. More. He needed more. The intensity of the need almost frightened him. He loved her, held her above all others, and he would never hurt her. This chance, to drown himself in her life's fluid, tingling with her power, would only present itself a few days a month. He just hoped it would be enough to keep him from going insane with want.

Why had no one warned him? His father knew the girl he had chosen was a miko. Surely, he realized that his developing instincts would lead him to this eventually. Did he not care enough to share such important information or did he not know? Mikos did not frequently invite demons into their beds, so perhaps this phenomenon was not common knowledge. He knew that he would never tell another soul, except her, of course, but he didn't think he would ever be able to explain the intensity of this feeling. He would tell no one because if word spread, then every male with demon blood would be after her and any other mikos as well. Some might not take no for an answer. No, he could share this with no one, but he would search far and wide for any hint of this in the collective knowledge of the world and its inhabitants. He had to know more.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said softly, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. His eyes snapped to hers, seeing confusion painted on her beautiful face. "Are you all right?"

"Perfect," he managed to get out through the lump in his throat. She was glowing, absolutely radiant against the black bedding. She'd never looked so perfect, so gorgeous, so... celestial. His head tilted to the side as he studied her, memorizing the sight. She seemed completely ignorant to her altered appearance, which led him to believe that it was due to her blood pulsing through his body like electricity.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, growing insecure as he continued to look at her with such an intense gaze.

"A goddess," he whispered before lowering his head once again and returning his focus to his quest for her blood, for her pleasure.

His miko writhed under his attentions, so much so that he had to cling to her hips to keep her where he needed her to be. The sounds she made echoed in his ears as he brought her to climax after climax. He lost all track of time, had no idea how many orgasms he'd wrung from her responsive body. It wasn't until the sound of her sweet voice begging for a reprieve forced its way through the rushing of his blood in his ears while she tugged desperately at his hair that he realized she'd had enough.

Slowly, regretfully, he pulled away and her fingers released his silver strands. He plopped back into a sitting position before dropping completely to the floor, staring at the ceiling as if he were locked inside a planetarium during a laser light show, like his mind was completely lost, and in reality, it was. There were no thoughts, just the pleasurable tingling, the singing of every cell in his body, and the way those sensations were slowly, ever so slowly, receding.

Confused, Kagome sat up and looked down at her boyfriend, sprawled on the carpet, pupils so big she could barely see the gold of his eyes. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed in return, just a simple sound formed at the back of his throat, the full extent of his ability to form intelligible thoughts.

"You look... stoned."

"Hmmm," he hummed again.

She giggled at the dazed but entirely pleased expression on his face, noting the obvious tent in the front of his pants, before snatching up her panties and shirt from the floor around him and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned a few minutes later, he still hadn't moved, and so the miko joined him on the floor, curling into his side with her head resting on his upper arm. She was relieved as his body curved around hers, pulling her in tight. Whatever was happening with him, it didn't seem dangerous. Kagome yawned loudly, shrugged her shoulder as much as possible while being clung to so firmly, and closed her eyes. He could explain himself after she'd napped.


	81. Chapter 81

**A rather fluffy bit today. Getting close to where we're going to start having jumps in time, I think. So the end is in sight, but still off in the distance. **

At first, there was nothing: no thoughts, no sounds, no scents, no sensations; just an endless empty space in which he floated freely. It was as if he'd been completely separated from the world, from his body, his spirit trapped somewhere dark with no connection to who he'd once been, no hint of what his life once was. It was a comfortable emptiness, however, not frightening, as if he knew, somewhere deep inside, that he was still safe, that something was holding on to him, keeping him from disappearing completely.

Then, there was something, a spark in the darkness that caught his attention. It was a name, an important one, one he could never forget. Kagome. It whispered through his mind and settled itself deeply into his heart. After that, he began to notice the world around him, one sensation at a time. The first thing he noted was how hard the surface beneath him was. Then there was the feel of silk pressed to his cheek. The sweet, comforting scent of every inhalation. The warmth pressed against him. The sound of soft, slow breathing and the beating of two hearts. Slowly, he realized that one of those hearts was his own.

There were memories falling into place; little tidbits that popped into his thoughts one by one, each slowly clicking with the others to form a picture, a mural on the blank walls of his mind, to tell a story, to remind him who she was, and through that, who he was as well. There was the beauty of her smile, the musical sound of her laughter, the scent of her hair, and the taste of her skin. There was the way she squirmed when he circled her navel with the tip of his nose, how sensitive the back of her knee was. There was the softness of her lips, the sweetness of her mouth, the way it felt when her tongue battled with his. He remembered the way she kissed his chin affectionately, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, the way it felt to have her bare skin pressed tightly against his own. There was the perky fullness of her breasts, the round swell of her ass, how easily her thighs spread to welcome him. He remembered the way those thighs cradled his hips so perfectly, how it felt to push his way inside her slick heat, how her inner muscled rippled and clung to his length, bringing him so much exquisite pleasure, the likes of which he had never known before.

There was her eternal patience, her open mindedness, her social ease, the way she could fit into any crowd as if she belonged there. There was her loyalty, her devotion, the viciousness of her protective instincts. He remembered the strength of her convictions; how she defended her right to choose her friends and companions, how she despised hatred for hatred's sake. There was her sense of humor, her twisted taste in movies, her playful nature, and her intelligence. How she hummed to herself when she thought no one was listening. There was her bravery, her stubbornness, her adventurous nature. How could he have forgotten how she hated waking up in the morning? The way she would growl at him and try to ignore the sunlight peeking in at her, how he had to nudge her awake, bit by bit. The thickness of her voice when she was sleepy and the wildness of her hair when she first got up.

There was the way she giggled when she'd had a few drinks, the way it felt when she pressed her back to his chest and moved with the beat, how the loud music vibrated through his entire body, the way it felt to let loose and just feel. He remembered how much she liked the girly coffee concoction the barista always made for her, her passion for food and her addiction to frosting. He recalled licking sweet frosting from her breast, the way she moaned for him when he caught a nipple between his teeth and tugged, the way her fingers wound themselves into his hair, keeping him close while making sure he knew that she wanted more.

He remembered fighting for her honor, drawing blood and breaking bones to teach his brother that she was to be respected. There was the first time he heard his beast speak, the realization that he did, indeed, have instincts, the way she awoke a whole other side of him that he'd long believed didn't exist. He recalled the way she adjusted his clothing in an almost motherly way and how helped him select a more relaxed wardrobe, all the while telling him to stay true to himself. The way she encouraged him to try new things, how she pulled him out of his shell, how she'd even given him a few friends, however casual they might be.

There was the way she looked kneeling at his feet, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth, her lips stretched tight around his girth. The way her breasts bounced as he thrust deeply inside her welcoming body, the way her legs wrapped firmly around his hips. The sound of skin hitting skin and her cries for more; faster, harder, more! There was the beautiful sight of her riding him, taking her pleasure and giving the same. The way he felt when he made her laugh, when he made her happy, when he managed to surprise her, how his heart swelled with pride and joy. What it was like to have someone to protect and provide for, someone to hold during the night and be with during the day. Most importantly, what it was like to have someone to love, and to be loved in return.

He remembered what his life was like before her, the loneliness, the empty, hollow feeling, the dull repetitiveness of nothing but classes and studying with no fun, no friends, nothing to look forward to. He recalled the self-hatred, as a youkai with no beast, no instincts, and the disappointment and even embarrassment of his father, the disapproval made so clear in both his words and his actions. The torture Inuyasha put him through, the bullying, the beatings, the pain, both mental and physical. He remembered questioning the point of it all, wondering why even he bothered to try when he knew that nothing would ever change, that he would be stuck the way he was forever, a loser, an outcast, even a target for those better than him, for those who saw him for what he was... nothing.

And then he remembered her, approaching him in the library with no warning, no real reason other than because she wanted to. The way she smiled so brightly as she introduced herself, the way she carried the conversation because he was too shocked, and too shy, to speak, how she insisted he meet her at a toga party at a frat house, as if extending such an invitation to someone like him was absolutely normal. How nervous he was, knowing that he didn't belong there, how he feared he would be kicked out before she ever found him, the relief when he first spotted her and the desire that flooded his body at the sight of her perfection. Even the burn of that first drink, how the alcohol took the edge off and allowed him to just be, without the insecurities, without the worries and the fears, to be himself then and there, with her. He remembered how she'd swept in out of nowhere and changed everything in his life for the better.

All those things, all the little pieces of their lives, now deeply entwined, pulled together, forming a clear picture, and suddenly, the puzzle pieces fell into place and it all made sense again. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid open and he smiled as the first thing he saw was dark hair, so black it shined blue. She was there with him, in his arms, and it was perfect, though he couldn't remember why they were on the floor.

The taiyoukai mentally shook his head, tossing away the residual fuzziness, and tried to remember how they got where they were. He remembered kneeling at the end of the bed, the sounds of her pleasure as he buried his face between her thighs, hoping to take away her pain. There was the taste of her sweet arousal, and her blood. Her blood!

It all came back like a tidal wave, the overwhelming sensation in every cell, every single molecule of his being awakening until his whole body felt as if it were filled with electricity. He felt alive in a way he never had before. He remembered the shock, the questions, and the determination to search out an answer. Then there was the way he'd been drawn in, how everything else had faded away as he became entranced in his task. Then, how she begged him to stop, how he'd fallen back, unable to move or speak. It was like the after-orgasm blissful period where you felt as if you were floating outside of your body, multiplied exponentially. Running everything that had occurred through his mind, he smirked. Who would have thought that such a simple thing as her blood, laced with her miko energy, could affect him so strongly?

The arm he had wrapped around her waist, holding her close, twitched slightly before he pulled her even closer. He pressed a kiss to her hair and considered moving them to the bed. Surely she couldn't be comfortable, and yet she was sleeping so peacefully that he decided against it. The taiyoukai merely lay with her, soaking in her presence, noting the way her aura and his interacted almost playfully, twisting and twirling with each other. He was surprised to notice just how large and strong his aura seemed to be, when just a month ago, it was nearly nonexistent. The little woman in his arms had done amazing things to him, caused amazing things to happen, and in such a short time.

Eventually, she stirred and let out a little moan. She lifted her head and caught his eyes, smiling at the sight of him. "Ah, so it wore off, whatever it was. You looked absolutely stoned out of your mind. Your pupils were so big; I could barely see your irises."

"Though I have never been 'stoned' before, if I were to guess what it might be like, then I definitely felt that way."

"What happened to you?" she asked with concern obvious in her tone, smiling as he ran his nose along her cheek and then pressed a kiss to her temple, such familiar actions that they reassured her that he was fine.

Sesshoumaru set out to explain what had occurred as best he could, though he found describing the amazing feeling of having everything so awake and electrified satisfactorily nearly impossible. He smiled as she stretched and groaned about her back. "You did not have to join me on the floor," he teased.

"I didn't know what was happening to you. I wasn't just going to leave you down here alone." After a moment, she remembered her original plan, what she had hoped to do once he was finished with her. It sounded even better now that her lower back ached from sleeping in such an awkward position on such a hard and unforgiving surface. "You wanna join me in a hot bath?"

The taiyoukai considered it for a moment before nodding, rising from the carpet and helping her up as well. Once in the steaming water with her naked back pressed firmly to his chest and his arms looped loosely around her waist, he continued his tale, relaying his thoughts on the subject, what he thought really happened, and his desire to find out more. He also hinted that he would be more than happy to experience such a thing again, so if she found herself in pain, all she had to do was let him know, which make Kagome release that beautiful laugh of hers that he adored so much.

"Of course you'd want to do it again. You got completely high! That's just plain weird, you know, that my blood can do that to you."

"I do not believe it is the blood so much as it is the power it carries."

"You're lucky you weren't purified from the inside out!"

"It would have been worth it," he said softly, chuckling as she elbowed him in the side.

"Maybe to you. Can you imagine how I would have felt? To have accidently killed you because you were going down on me? I think I would have ended up in a mental institution. That and I'd miss you... a lot. I want to keep you with me just as much as you want to keep me with you. To be the reason you were gone..." she trailed off, her voice soft and sad.

Sesshoumaru caught the mass of her hair cascading down her back and shifted it to the side so that he could press his lips to her neck and shoulder, worshipping his mark on her skin. "I can see how that might be upsetting," he replied playfully, hoping to break her mind out of the dark place her thoughts had led her.

"Might be?" she growled back.

"Calm yourself, Kagome. You didn't hurt me, not in the slightest. I think, if your powers were going to purify me, I would have noticed long before I'd taken in enough to kill me. Besides, your aura recognizes mine and I think your power does too. Have you watched this?" he asked, drawing her attention to how their auras were wrapped around one another just as firmly as he held her to his body. "This has to mean something."

"It means my soul recognizes yours, and that they like one another," she said softly.

"I think it means that you were destined to be mine," he told her, kissing along her shoulder once again. "And I will do whatever it takes to keep you from slipping through my fingers. I could not survive without you. My aura would shrivel, along with my youki. My beast would recede until he disappeared completely. My heart would turn to dust."

"Such a romantic," Kagome said with a sigh. "Though a tad dark."

He smirked, one hand cupping a breast gently, his fingertips brushing across her nipple. "You, Kagome, are the source of light in my life. Without you, there would be nothing but darkness."

The miko moaned softly at his teasing touch and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, his lips immediately brushing across her cheek. "Good thing I'm not going anywhere, then, huh?"

"Most definitely."


	82. Chapter 82

**Sorry for the missing updates. Grocery shopping has become exhausting once more as Wal-Mart has stopped price matching the BOGOs, which saved my family a ton of money and made shopping at one store possible. Now, I have to go to between 3 and 8-9 stores depending on the sales, just to get the best deals as possible to stretch our money as far as I can. Being a stay at home, homeschooling mom means I bring in no money, so saving as much of it as possible has become my job. And if that exhausting task in the Florida heat with a dying AC in the new(used) van we just got in February (kill me now, I hate that van) wasn't enough, I'm on day three of a killer headache. So, yeah, I just didn't feel like writing. All I wanted to do was lay down with my eyes closed. I'm hoping to get back on track now, but as Halloween approaches, there'll be lots of events to take the kiddies to, so I might not have enough time to get one written daily. I'll do my best for you guys though. Thanks for your patience, and the concern of those who inquired about my wellbeing when I disappeared on you. It's nice to know someone cares enough to notice when I'm not around for a while.**

The next morning, Kagome seemed even more cranky than usual as she dragged herself out of bed for her early morning math class. Sesshoumaru gave her a wide berth, chuckling mentally as she ate a huge chunk of her giant cookie, downing an orange cream soda quickly thereafter. He wasn't going to say a word about her less than healthy breakfast. If that's what she wanted, then he was happy that it was available for her to have. Anything to make her feel better. At least the world didn't seem to be against her this time, as she managed the entire time without dropping anything or tripping herself either.

She was just about to head out the door when he caught her arm and pulled her in close, pressing his lips to her temple. When she seemed to melt against him, he tilted her head and kissed her, a sweet and simple exchange, though it held no small amount of his adoration for the miko.

"I love you," he murmured against her hair. "Try to have a good class." The scent of salt suddenly filled his nose and he pulled back from her to find tears streaming down her face. "Kagome?" he asked in confusion as he had no idea why she was crying.

"I love you too," she whispered, sniffling while wiping angrily at her wet cheeks, embarrassed that she'd broken down so easily. "Sorry. You're just so... I just love you."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile as he realized that the tears were just another side effect of her wildly fluctuating hormones. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before gesturing for her to wait just a moment. He returned a few seconds later with a handful of peanut butter cups, which she accepted with a wet sounding laugh while tucking them into the front section of her bag.

"The perfect man," she said with bright, shining eyes. "The perfect man with a handful of the perfect food. How did I get so lucky?"

"Try not to get caught eating them during class," he said with a smirk, watching as she retrieved one to eat right then.

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's eating candy in absolute silence," she replied with a grin. "I'll see you in a while."

The couple shared one last kiss before the miko headed out the door, her mood slightly elevated thanks to her sweet boyfriend and his even sweeter treats. As soon as she was gone, Sesshoumaru turned his focus to his schoolwork, plunking himself down in front of his computer and clicking away. He only managed to type a few sentences before switching to the internet browser, where he began the search for any information about youkai and the consumption of miko blood. His first search came up empty, and so he tried a different combination of search terms, over and over again until he was satisfied that the internet did not hold the answers to his questions.

The last thing he wanted was to ask his father about it. Not only would he be admitting ignorance about his own species, but he was also absolutely mortified at the thought of explaining just how he'd managed to consume so much of her blood. He wasn't embarrassed by what he'd done. He was just incredibly uncomfortable talking about anything remotely sexual. Hell, he had a hard time discussing such things with Kagome, the person he was actually having sex with! How could he possibly manage to have such a conversation with his father? No. Just... no.

Of course, he could try to play it off as something else. He'd consumed a bit of her blood when he'd nicked her with a fang and it had sent mild tingles through him, but it was nothing like what he'd experienced the day before. He could say that she'd been injured and that he was cleaning the wound and experienced strange sensations. That wouldn't be nearly as humiliating, but he wasn't convinced his father would be willing to help him anyway. The older youkai never was very supportive of his son, though he'd certainly seemed more so recently than ever before thanks to the changes Kagome's presence in his life was initiating.

Shaking the thought of asking his father from his mind, Sesshoumaru tried one last combination of words, and when he still came up empty handed, he decided that a trip to the university library was necessary. They had a large section of antique books that had to be handled with extreme care. Maybe somewhere in that collection of old knowledge he could find an answer.

Giving up on the internet, the taiyoukai closed the browser and returned to his work, frowning as he realized that he'd wasted an entire hour with nothing to show for it except the deduction that miko and youkai did not often get together. He hadn't found even one mention of such an unconventional relationship, either in modern times nor spoken of in ancient legends transcribed and uploaded to the internet for everyone to see. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder if theirs was the first, if no other miko had ever chosen a youkai as her bed partner.

She was definitely a unique female, that much was certain. She more often than not didn't seem to notice the differences between their species, as if it truly didn't matter to her, and he knew that was because it didn't. She accepted everyone on their own merits, not based on their blood and she viciously defended her right to befriend anyone she so chose. She'd given up not just one, but four friendships, including one that she'd had for years, all because they did not support her choice to be in a relationship with him. He still didn't know what he'd done to deserve such devotion, but he would be eternally grateful for it nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru forced all thoughts from his mind, returning his focus once more to his schoolwork. He had things to do before his class that evening and even more by Monday. He didn't know if Kagome had any intentions of going out this weekend, but if there was a party, and he was fairly certain there would be, it might help, give her an outlet for her frustrations and even cause her to have a little fun. She'd never seemed quite so stressed as she had the last few days, and he didn't doubt that it would get worse before it got better. Miroku had basically warned him of such. Some drinking and dancing could definitely do her some good.

A little over an hour later, the front door opened, only to be slammed shut moments later. He turned just in time to see Kagome toss her backpack angrily at the couch and he mentally winced. Something had obviously happened to upset her and the last thing he wanted was for that anger to be redirected at him. Still, he couldn't just ignore her. That would probably only serve to make things worse. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer that he wouldn't anger her further before speaking.

"Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly.

The miko turned narrowed eyes in his direction and he had to fight to resist the desire to scrunch down and make himself appear smaller. It was something he'd always done when he caught the attention of a bully, even though it never did him any good. She wasn't a bully, however, just his hormonal girlfriend, and he truly had nothing to fear, so long as he didn't run out of peanut butter cups at an inopportune moment.

"I ran into Sango on my way back from class," she hissed angrily.

"Ah," he replied with a nod and a knowing look. "I take it that it was not a pleasant exchange?"

"I thought she was going to apologize! I mean, we've been friends for ages and I thought, for sure, that she would realize she was being stupid, giving it all up just because she didn't approve of my boyfriend."

"And that was not the case?"

"She asked me if I'd come to my senses yet! Can you believe that? I thought I was pretty fucking clear on Sunday that I'd chosen you. Wasn't it obvious that I hated her hatred? What I don't get is what the hell is going on in her head! Why would I have changed my mind after a couple of days? Was I supposed to be so completely devastated that she wasn't speaking to me that I went crawling back to her to tell her she was right? That demons and humans don't belong together? Ha! It wasn't that she's not speaking to me. It's that I'm not speaking to her, and she's too blind to realize that. I don't need a bigot in my life. There's no room for that shit."

Sesshoumaru climbed to his feet sometime during her tirade and approached Kagome. He waited until she was finished before opening his arms, relieved when she threw herself at him, though the relief was short lived as she suddenly burst into tears, her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Since middle school, Sesshoumaru! How did I never see it? Why didn't I know how she felt? Yes, her family is descended from demon slayers, but that doesn't mean she has to hold on to their values. Did she just assume that I felt the same way because I'm a miko? It isn't right! Why can't I be with you? How does that hurt her in any way? Why is it any of her business in the first place? Why does she care?"

"Hate blinds people," he murmured softly into her hair, guilt filling him. It was his fault that she'd lost her best friend. If she hadn't chosen him, if she hadn't forced him out into the world, if they hadn't ended up together then her friendship would be intact and she wouldn't be crying right now. "I'm sorry," the taiyoukai whispered, apologizing, not for the first time, that he'd come between her and her best friend.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "It's hers, completely and entirely hers. Really, she was lucky I didn't slap her again. The vicious, hateful things that came out of her mouth... She really should have seen herself from the outside. She needed to see just how she was behaving. People were staring and it was embarrassing, having her practically screaming at me about human/demon relationships and how disgusting she thinks hanyou are. She was making a fool of herself!" A laugh suddenly bubbled up her throat, surprising the taiyoukai. "Hell, I wish she'd gotten to meet Inuyasha. Those two deserve each other."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile, mentally agreeing with her. Inuyasha more than deserved to be attacked by someone, anyone, just to learn what it was like. As far as he knew, no one had ever hassled the hanyou for his mixed blood, and if they had, he didn't doubt that his half-brother quickly and easily taught them a lesson about just how strong a hanyou could be. Their private school had been filled with humans and demons who mixed together easily with many interspecies relationships, and while he was sure there were those who disliked it, he'd never witnessed a confrontation the likes of which Kagome was describing. As far as he knew, people had kept their bigotry to themselves. Inuyasha hadn't been the only half-demon either. Hanyou weren't openly persecuted. No, the bullies had a much better target, one they found incredibly amusing: him. They never needed to find someone to torment. He was always there and he never fought back.

A part of the taiyoukai wished he could go back home and find them, his bullies. He ached to hunt them down, one by one, and teach them the error of their ways. He wasn't the weak, frightened little thing he'd once been. He was strong. He'd always been strong. He'd just never seen it before. Kagome had given him that: the desire to fight back, to defend himself against the abuse. Hitting Inuyasha had been incredibly gratifying and Sesshoumaru wouldn't have minded getting a little more revenge.

He had a lot to get revenge for: the hateful words that tore at his confidence until he had none and taught him to hide his heart until he was completely isolated and alone, the beatings and the marks they left behind: bruises, cracked ribs, slices from claws and worse. He was incredibly lucky his youkai blood caused him to heal quickly, despite the fact that most of his other youkai characteristics, including his aura and his beast, were basically nonexistent. If he'd been a human, he might not have survived it all, and if he had, he would definitely be covered in scars.

He still couldn't understand why no one helped him. Why didn't the teachers and school administrators see and intervene? They had to know. There was no hiding it when he stumbled into class with a split lip and a swollen eye, with one lens of his glasses cracked and his clothing torn. They saw the signs and they completely ignored them. They basically told his tormentors that there were no consequences to their actions. How he wished to show them differently. He was sure he could give each of them a beating they would never forget so they would learn that hurting others for their own amusement wasn't okay; that it could, and would, come back to bite them.

He understood why his father had never come to his aid, why he'd always ignored the pitiful state of his eldest son. He was nothing but an embarrassment, a pathetic excuse for a demon that deserved to pay for the humiliation his sire suffered for having had a hand in his creation. Honestly, Sesshoumaru was thankful. His father had never laid a hand on him, though his words had left behind even deeper wounds. It could have been worse. The elder inu taiyoukai could have followed in his second son's footsteps and beat him as well, but he didn't.

He knew it was a sad thing to be thankful for, that his father hadn't physically abused him, but he knew that if he had, he wouldn't have survived long enough to meet this angel that rescued him from an empty life and helped him become more than a pitiful waste of space and breath. A part of him wanted to punish the old dog too, and maybe someday he would find a way to do so. He prayed every single day that an opportunity would present itself so that he could do just that.

A sob shook the sweet little miko in his arms, ripping the taiyoukai from his thoughts and his guilt only grew as he realized that he'd allowed himself to be distracted from the crying woman in his arms. She was what was important now, not painful memories of the past and the desire to rain retribution down on all that had wronged him.

Sesshoumaru ran one hand up and down her back in what he hoped was a comforting fashion and allowed her to cry. After another few minutes without a word, only tears, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He carefully arranged them so that he was semi-reclined and she was curled up in his lap, her face buried in his throat while she still clung to his shirt as if the soft fabric was her lifeline.

Eventually, her tears slowed and the violent shaking of her shoulders subsided, though she still stayed close, depending on him for comfort, something he was happy to offer. Finally, she felt as if she'd pulled herself together enough to speak and sighed. "I just don't understand it, Sesshoumaru. How can someone be so full of hate? Why can't she just let it go? I mean, we're not even friends anymore, and yet she's still approaching me thinking she can change my mind. Gods, I need a drink."

"It isn't even noon yet, Kagome," the taiyoukai said, amusement in his tone.

"Says the guy who got completely stoned last night and can't wait until he can get another fix."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I didn't know your blood would make me 'stoned'," he told her. "But I would definitely be happy to learn if it occurs every time I consume enough of it. Solely for scientific reasons, of course."

Kagome giggled; the sound pleasing to the taiyoukai's ears. It was so much nicer than her sobs. "Of course, in the name of science," she said through her laughter.

"How are you feeling, by the way? Any pain?" He couldn't help but chuckle as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine and you have work to do and a class later. No getting stoned for you, not now. Maybe tonight," she added with a seductive smile.

"Promise?"

Her laughter surrounded him again and Sesshoumaru sighed as he allowed her happiness to soak into him, right into his very soul. "Only if you're a good boy, big guy."

The desire to roll her beneath him was nearly overwhelming. He couldn't explain it, but he loved it when she called him that. Still, he held back. She was right. He had schoolwork to do and a class to attend. It would be incredibly difficult to focus, however, knowing just what would be awaiting him when he returned home.


	83. Chapter 83

**Sorry for the delay in posting this. That damned headache lasted a whole week and is still kind of hanging around. The kids and I spent all Sunday watching Inuyasha from the beginning. Destiny has been waiting to do that for a long time. I promised we would start when I finished The Syndrome, so I've been putting it off for a while. Spent all Monday doing the same, and then 3-4 hours today. Made it through episode 54 and watched the first movie. Then we made our pumpkin for the local library's pumpkin decorating contest. Got 2nd place last year and Destiny got a cool trophy. Hoping to place again this year. I finally picked the computer up for literally the first time in days. You'll likely be waiting again for a few days as tomorrow we have Homeschool Picture Day and Friday is the Homeschool Halloween party. Saturday we have fall festivals to visit all day long, and Sunday is pretty much packed too, and I still have to make Destiny's Kimono for her costume. Busy times. I'll do my best to get something written Thursday, depending on how long the sewing takes. **

That night had gone just the way Sesshoumaru had desired, which made him a very happy demon. Kagome had dinner waiting for him when he returned from his class and after they ate and relaxed a bit in front of the television, he carried her into the bedroom and buried his face between her thighs until she begged for him to stop. The result of the consumption of her blood was the same as the previous afternoon, the tingling growing into the awakening of every cell in his body, until he was completely lost in the sensations. This time, however, he'd managed to arrange himself properly in the bed before his mind totally floated away and once the miko returned from the bathroom, he pulled her back tightly to his chest, holding her as she quickly drifted off to sleep. This time, he noticed, the descent from his high was easier. It was less difficult to remember who he was and once he was fully cognizant again, he breathed in the scent of her hair and joined her in a very restful sleep.

The couple slept in Friday morning, neither stirring until well past ten, and even then, Kagome had only growled at the sunlight peeking through the curtains, adjusted her position so it was no longer shining in her face, and went back to sleep for another hour. It was almost eleven-thirty when a still sleepy miko stumbled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom while Sesshoumaru watched from the bed, amused by how her legs still seemed to be shaky from the multiple climaxes he'd wrung from her body the previous evening, despite all the time that had passed since.

Loose, lounging clothing pulled on, the pair met in the kitchen to microwave their frozen breakfast sandwiches, eating leaned against the island instead of heading to the dining room table. It was quickly decided that they both had schoolwork to attend to, and so they retreated to their personal desks to get on with it.

The sound of Kagome's phone vibrating and then chiming caught Sesshoumaru's attention, but he kept his eyes focused on his computer screen as she read the text message she'd just received. He smirked as she quickly called whoever had sent the message, assuming correctly that it was Miroku. He listened closely while trying to appear disinterested as the monk filled her in on the weekend party scene. Apparently there was, indeed, a party that night that she simply 'had to' attend. The miko sounded unsure at first, but her friend did an excellent job of talking her into it, which made the taiyoukai pleased. He thought that a party was just the thing she needed. Drinking and dancing were great for stress relief and he knew she had some steam to blow off.

After she hung up, Kagome turned her focus to her boyfriend, a bright smile on her face. "I imagine you heard all that."

Sesshoumaru turned to face her and replied. "Just because I am capable of hearing something does not mean that I am always listening."

The miko's lips quirked up at one corner and she raised an eyebrow at him. "But we both know you were hanging on every word," she teased.

He looked ready to deny it, but after a moment, he simply nodded, making her laugh. "So, you plan on going this evening?"

"Depends. How much work do you have to do before Monday? Because I'm not going anywhere without you."

"There is not so much to do that I cannot spend a few hours socializing."

Kagome snickered. "You? Socializing? That's not what I'd call it."

"And just what would you call it?" he asked with a smirk.

"You, either clinging to me or grinding against me while simultaneously trying to pretend that every other person in the house was gone. Yeah, that's about what I'd call it."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle before attempting to defend himself. "I have spoken with others."

"Miroku," she clarified.

"There were the males we played pool with," he reminded her. "Do you so quickly forget?"

The miko's smile widened. "You did great that night. You almost didn't seem like an anti-social introvert at all!"

"Is it so wrong that I desire to spend all of my time with you?"

"Definitely the perfect man," she replied happily. "So, how was the high last night?" She'd been thinking about it for a while now and the question had been preventing her from focusing completely on the essay she was attempting to write.

"About the same as the evening prior, though it was easier, this time, to remember who I was."

"You forgot who you were?" Kagome asked in shock. "You didn't say anything about that yesterday!"

"Relax," he practically purred at her. "You were a great help in remembering."

"How could I have helped you remember? I was asleep."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It was thoughts of you that helped me to remember myself. The scent of your hair, the sound of your laughter, the way it feels to have you wrapped tightly in my arms... Everything about you served to remind me."

"I still don't get it. How would thinking about me help you figure out who you are?"

"My life, Kagome, my entire world revolves around you. If someone were to ask me what was the single most important part of my existence, the answer would be loving you."

"But, your whole life shouldn't be focused on me, Sesshoumaru. You are who you are, completely independent of me."

The taiyoukai shook his head. "Before we met, my life was focused on nothing but my studies, as there truly was nothing else. I knew that when I graduated, I would be expected to work for my father in his company, but beyond that, I had no plans, no desires. Just emptiness. Now, though... Now, I'm not sure if I want to work for him at all. He requires complete devotion and ridiculously long hours, and before you, that would have been fine, but now I want to come home at the end of the day, to you. I don't want to work overtime. I want to put in my eight hours and spend every other second in your presence.

"When I think about my future now, I think about the house I wish to buy for you, the perfect house with many bedrooms that we can fill with our pups, when before, I assumed I would have a small, functional apartment filled with books and little else, a place that would feel as empty as I did. You have given me more than just your heart, Kagome. You have given me hope for the future. You have given me something to work towards, to look forward to. I'm sure it is obvious to everyone that sees us. If you were to ask Miroku what was the most noticeable thing about me, it would be my love for and my devotion to you."

Kagome carefully wiped tears from her eyes and he closed the distance between them, kneeling at her feet, ignoring his beast's complaints about the submissive position. He cupped her cheek gently, his thumb brushing across her lips, and he smiled along with her.

"And if you were to ask him the same about you, if you were to ask anyone who has spent even a minimal amount of time in your presence, they would say that the most notable thing about you is your big heart, with space for everyone, always open to new people and aching to help those in need. I do not mind that my world revolves around you. You give my world meaning and without you, that world would be a cold and empty place. You fill my heart so completely, I couldn't care less if I never make a single friend. All I need is you, Kagome."

"I love you," she breathed out, fighting down the urge to sob. "But you really have to stop being so sweet and romantic, or I'm always going to be crying."

"I do not wish for you to cry," he whispered. "It is merely the truth." He allowed a smirk to show on his face as he continued. "If you would prefer for me to be gruff and thoughtless so as to not seem loving and romantic... No, I don't think I could do it."

Kagome laughed at the expression on his face, as if he'd truly considered behaving like a jerk if it would keep her from crying but found the idea wholly unpalatable. "It would all even out anyway. If you were 'gruff and thoughtless', I think I'd end up crying then too, so I'd much rather it be a happy cry than a sad cry. Besides, I can't even begin to imagine you acting like Inuyasha."

"Perish the thought," he agreed. No, he could never act like the crude hanyou, especially not where Kagome was involved. She deserved far better, the best he could give her and more, and Inuyasha was the exact opposite, the worst he could imagine.

"Okay, I wanna be out of here by eight-thirty," she said, trying to force away the tears. "Think you can get enough done by then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before rising to his feet and returning to his desk. "I shall leave my wardrobe choices to you," he told her with a smirk. It was far easier to let her decide what shirt he should wear. He honestly didn't care and would have likely grabbed one without even looking, only to have her send him back to try again. What he couldn't understand was what was wrong with whatever shirt he chose first. Truly, she'd picked them all out, all except the first one he purchased. Why would she have selected something she didn't like? Did it really matter all that much what color shirt he was wearing? "No party theme this evening?"

"Apparently not. Kinda disappointed with the party planners this year. It seems like it's just a party for the sake of partying, which isn't a bad thing, but there's so many fun themes." Kagome giggled. "Though I don't think you'd appreciate most of them."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, let's see. Last year, I went to an ABC party, which means 'anything but clothes'. You can wear anything you want, so long as it's not clothing."

"And what did you wear?" he asked curiously, not sure he liked the idea of his sweet girlfriend prancing about in god knows what.

"Me and a couple other girls made little dresses out of patterned duct tape. They fit like a second skin, very sexy, but not so easy to move around in and kinda warm. Trust me: duct tape does not breathe."

"You attended a party... in a frat house... wearing nothing but duct tape?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yup! Told you that you wouldn't approve."

"And there were other such themed parties?"

"Miroku's frat did a golfing/tennis thing. The guys wore preppie golfing outfits and the girls wore tiny little tennis skirts. There was a heaven and hell party. Dressed up like a slutty little devil for that one, tail and everything. Some of the girls went angel, but I liked the red ruffles."

"Slutty?" he repeated flatly.

"And then... Let me think... Oh, the lingerie parties... There's at least five of those a year because the guys enjoy them so much. The foam party was awesome, but some people got stepped on and hurt so I think that's why they haven't done that one again. One of the other sororities spent what had to be weeks prepping for a passport party."

Now, that one sounded interesting, and she hadn't suggested that tiny, revealing outfits were required. "Passport party?"

"You dress up like tourists and every room was a different travel destination, both decoratively and drink-wise. You go through the whole house getting your passport stamped and trying drinks you've never even heard of. That one was really cool. Oh, can't forget about the pajama party. Seeing the guys wearing footy jammies with butt flaps was unforgettable! And the Halloween party was legendary. I can't wait for that one this year!

"Do I want to know what you wore for Halloween?" Kagome's smirk sent a shiver down his spine. "I take that as a no."

"I think you'd like it if I modeled it for you, but only so long as no one else was around to see."

"That bad?" He couldn't help but wonder if she still had her 'slutty' devil costume. She was gorgeous in anything or nothing, but he couldn't help but be intrigued, not only by that, but by this mysterious Halloween costume as well. Could he handle it, if she desired to attend such themed parties in the future? Knowing that dozens of other males would be ogling what he considered his raised his hackles, but he knew he couldn't tell her no. He couldn't stop her from doing something she'd always done before him. He couldn't expect her to change and she was, after all, a sorority girl, though he still didn't quite know what all that entailed. Inuyasha had suggested it meant that she was promiscuous, but he knew otherwise. She'd even said that she didn't dance as she had with him with just any guy, so what, exactly, did she do at all those parties that she'd attended last year?

"Did your family have a maid when you were younger?"

"Yes," he replied slowly, confused as to her sudden shift in topic.

"Was she attractive?"

"I believe father thought so and Inuyasha did tend to hover in whatever room she was busy cleaning."

"You didn't think she was hot?" She laughed as his cheeks flushed pink, a sultry sound that had him instantly thinking less of the maid that made his bed when he was young and more of the beautiful miko sitting just a few feet away. "I thought so. I think you'll love last year's costume. French maid. Little tiny skirt, corset top, all black with white ruffles."

"You were not uncomfortable being so exposed?"

"That's what the liquor is for. Makes it easier. The other single girls and I always stuck together, drank together, danced together, and tried to keep each other from doing stupid things like heading upstairs with whatever cute guy decided to pay attention to you. We saved each other from a lot of walks of shame. It's fun, dressing sexy and feeling all the eyes on you. It made me feel, I don't know, powerful... attractive... special. But I found the perfect replacement for dressing like a whore and it gives me all those things and more."

"And that is?" he inquired.

"Holding your dick in my hand," she replied, laughing as his eyes widened in shock. "When I touch you, you look at me like I'm the only woman in the world."

"You might as well be the only woman in the world. You're the only one I see."

Kagome smiled and continued. "The sounds you make for me make me feel powerful, that I can make you feel that way. Yup, it's definitely better than being ogled by strangers."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk. "You are welcome to touch me whenever you so desire," he purred, leaning forward in his chair, his nose twitching as he caught a hint of arousal in the air.

"Oh, I know. Trust me. I know."


End file.
